El método: Vishnú
by KitsuneEri
Summary: 2 Parte: finalmente el caso de contrabando de pociones, ha dado un paso y Harry comienza a ver el beneficio de tener a Draco en su División. Así como las oportunidades, de incluirlo en su vida.
1. Vishnú I

¡Estamos de regreso! Sólo debo decir que el tiempo se me pasó volando, de hecho apenas alcancé a terminar todos los arreglos de este capítulo [suspiro]

Necesito un Draco para que calme mis ansiedades =P

Como saben, sus comentarios son los responsables de que todavía esté aquí publicando, así que muchas gracias a Sther-asr, CuquiLuna3, SuicideFreakWord, Nekoconeco56, Kuroneko1490, Sonyeke, DarySnape, PercyRossVulturiUchiha, AnataYume, Sinideas, Oltukal33, Murtilla e Isa-Lovegood.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 1: Vishnú I

Uno de los principales Dioses de la _Trimurti_ , mientras _Brahma_ simboliza la creación, _Vishnú_ representa la preservación. Frecuentemente se lo representa descansando sentado sobre una Flor de Loto y a su consorte _Laksmi_ , sentada en una de sus rodillas.

Habitualmente se lo representa en su forma humana, de piel azul y cuatro brazos, cada uno sosteniendo un objeto distintivo: un _Padma_ o "Flor de Loto", cuyo aroma da placer a sus devotos. Un _Sudarshaná chakra_ , un filoso aro de metal para degollar demonios y que en la vida real, los guerreros _Rajput_ lo utilizaban como un arma mortal. Un _Shankhá_ , una caracola cuyo sonido simboliza la victoria después de la muerte del enemigo. Y por último, una maza de oro, el cual _Vishnú_ empleaba para aplastar la cabeza de los demonios.

Otras representaciones de _Vishnú_ son a través de sus Avatares o encarnaciones, entre las cinco más conocidas están _Krishna_ y _Rama_.

* * *

Un ligero líquido grisáceo comenzó a deslizarse a través de las paredes de fino vidrio del bulbo de precipitado, moviéndose en una particular danza zigzagueante y descendente para finalmente caer a través de la boquilla del receptáculo, hacia un vaso con fondo de peltre. Una cierta cualidad reflectante en la superficie de cada gota, le daba una cierta apariencia de vidrio líquido o mercurio, tal vez. Como pequeños trozos de espejo avanzando sinuosamente por las curvas de vidrio, caprichosos ojos de plata… como los suyos, devolviéndole la mirada.

Draco estaba seguro de nunca haber visto un resultado con una apariencia semejante, algo tan particular, casi como los hilos de un recuerdo flotando en el fondo de un _pensadero_. Y lo extraño era que ningún tipo de hierba mágica y sobre todo planta muggle –que él conociera al menos-, resultaba de manera tan extraña al ser extraída de una poción. Sea cual fuere la técnica empleada.

La observó por minutos eternos, describiendo en su libreta de tapas negras cada una de las reacciones, movimientos e incluso el más insignificante brillo que luciera. Incluso tocando el borde externo del vaso de peltre, con la yema de los dedos, pudo darse cuenta que era una sustancia que no parecía perder su calor. Draco tomó un termómetro del cajón cercano y depositó la punta sensible dentro de la sustancia. Sólo la comprobación objetiva de un método cientificista, podría darle las pistas para saber con qué estaba tratando.

Es que, como todo en ese caso, parecía estar adornado de cualidades extraordinarias. Y no era sólo por el encantamiento de censura, ni la sustancia metalizada que fluctuaba en el fondo del vaso, ni por esa extraña -y muy posible- reaparición de exmortífagos. No. "Todo" era lo extraño, lo llamativo. Todo. La gente implicada, el ambiente que se creaba a su alrededor, los cambios de personalidad, las miradas que divergían, las palabras y los silencios.

Todo le parecía extraño, a veces forzado y a veces increíblemente natural y otras, como si todo tuviera una doble lectura.

Cuando dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla, el rubio tuvo la oportunidad de distender los músculos agarrotados en su cuello y pasear sus pensamientos hacia otros senderos. Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían descubierto el nombre de "Perdiguero" y si realizaba una retrospectiva, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

Ya lo decía él, todo le parecía raro, tan extravagante como ver a una manada de leones siendo amables con una insidiosa serpiente. A veces sentía que debía caminar con pies de plomo y atenerse a cualquier cosa.

Potter parecía decidido a tenerlo cerca –ahora más, después de que Draco tuviera esa desafortunada reunión con Robards-, preguntando su opinión sobre cualquier cosa y mirándolo con sus ojos inquisitivos. Teniéndolo en cuenta para todo punto dentro del caso. Es cierto, gracias al rubio habían avanzado dos pasos incalculables, pero Draco estaba comenzando a sentir la presión de la responsabilidad. Como si tuviera que sacar alguna maravillosa novedad, cada vez que el moreno comenzaba a sentir la desesperanza o a desequilibrarse mentalmente. Nunca pensó que la valoración lo haría sentir inquieto.

Ni qué decir de Finnigan y Robins, quienes no sólo parecían convencidos con su aporte en la investigación, sino que además compartían el gusto por sus habilidades menos convencionales. Esos pequeños secretos más íntimos y mucho más interesantes.

Incluso en sus reuniones con Andrómeda, el rubio había evolucionado de simple intermediario entre su madre y la mujer, a encuentros cómodos, agradables y distendidos. Y es que ya no era sólo para entrometerse en ese "otro lado" de la vida de Potter o para enmendar los lazos cortados entre las hermanas Black. La verdad es que Draco había descubierto en su recién estrenada "tía" el contacto humano que necesitaba, cotidiano y sencillo, lejos de los altibajos del caso, de la presión y la lista de responsabilidades pendientes. Era el oído y la palabra Slytherin que el rubio no se había dado cuenta, le estaba haciendo falta.

Y ciertamente en India no había tratado con personalidades tan retorcidas y solapadas como la suya. Era cosa de ver a Ahsan, el viejo hombre era un buñuelito de Merlín.

-¿Cómo va?- escuchó que se sentaban a su lado y el respondió con un largo suspiro.

-Lentamente y comportándose de una forma extraña.- dijo, extendiéndole su libreta de tapas negras. –No es ni remotamente tan fácil como con la identificación de la Hepática o las Judías Soporíferas.-

- _Anteridioforos_ de _Marchantia polymorpha_.- iba leyendo Neville, asintiendo a la serie de descripciones que iban acompañadas de los resultados obtenidos con el ingrediente anterior. –El precipitado era un líquido amarillo turbio, así que había presencia de tejido de gametofitos maduros y material reproductivo masculino, eso es bastante concluyente.-

-Sí, cuando uno ya ha visto antes otros resultados como esos.- entonces el rubio le indicó el receptáculo. –Pero dime si has visto algo como esto antes.- Neville sólo alzó las cejas admirando esos hilos de sinuosa plata, hacia el fondo del vaso. –Eso es un positivo a hormonas de floración, por lo que sería una angiosperma o cualquier tipo de planta con flores, aunque como ya dije… no tiene la apariencia de nada que haya visto antes, a menos que sea algún tipo de planta especialmente mágica… o una no identificada, o recién descubierta, o qué se yo.-

-¿Qué es lo siguiente que vas a hacer?-

-Identificar a qué clase pertenece, si es una _Magnoliopsida_ nos dará positivo a raíz con características de _axonomorfa_ , sino es una fasciculada.-

-¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?- Draco respondió con una simple negación de cabeza, su expresión lucía meditabunda, su mente lejos de la persona que tenía al lado. El trigueño reconoció enseguida al antiguo chico que se creía autosuficiente y que prefería hacer todo sin la ayuda de nadie. –Estoy aquí si me necesitas.-

El rubio se giró a mirarlo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, demasiado suave y diminuta para el gusto de Neville. Parecía más un gesto menguante, que una expresión naciente.

-Pensé que sólo era yo a quien necesitaban.-

El trigueño tuvo la intención de preguntar a qué se refería y por qué parecía más pensativo, más absorto que otros días, pero entonces sintieron ruido en la puerta de entrada al laboratorio y la cabeza de Finnigan anunciándose con un escueto "Hey".

-¿Se puede pasar?- preguntó, aún asomado a la puerta.

-Claro.- sonrió Neville, levantándose para saludar a su antiguo compañero de Griffindor. Aunque a consideración de Draco, él era otro de los que no acostumbraban a pasarse por el laboratorio, a pesar de Longbottom.

-Oye, nada más venía porque después del trabajo, nos vamos a ir por unas cervezas al bar irlandés de la esquina. Harry, Warren y yo, así que si les interesa…-

-No es mala idea, ¿cierto Draco?- el trigueño sonrió con gesto falso y premeditadamente inocente.

-Sí, por qué no.- bufó con sarcasmo. Era evidente que Neville aún quería que Draco ayudara a Potter y encajárselo a la fuerza parecía su mejor método. Algo así como obligarlo a punta de lastima. -¿Qué otra cosa de valor tengo que hacer, sino ir a tomarme una cerveza?- miró a Finnigan, con una elocuente ceja alzada.

-Los viernes de cerveza eran algo que acostumbrábamos hacer con los chicos, pero cuando llegaron ustedes, se suspendieron de momento.-

-¿Es algún tipo de halago?- el insidioso irlandés le sonrió con ese gesto medio astuto, medio temerario, pero sólo le duró hasta que Draco pronunció sus siguientes palabras: -¿Y qué hicimos, que ahora si tenemos el honor de ser invitados?-

Finnigan frunció ligeramente el ceño, suave, como si se le hubiese atravesado algo en sus pensamientos. Pestañeó un par de veces y por segundos, sus ojos lucieron más claros y conscientes, calmados, lejos del brillo inquieto y capcioso de siempre. Esos ojos de zorro, como su _Patronus_. Luego esbozó una media sonrisa y tocó la mesa con un par de dedos.

-Los veo por allá siete y media, ocho… ¿bien?-

-Claro.- respondió Neville, el rubio sólo asintió.

Luego el chico irlandés se fue, sin mayor comentario o intención de hablar, ni siquiera para averiguar sobre la poción que era destilada delante de sus narices. Cuando ya hubieron pasado suficientes minutos para estar seguros que el hombre no estaría cerca, Draco se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pero el trigueño sólo se alzó de hombros.

* * *

Llegaron cerca de las ocho a un amplio bar esquinero, a dos calles del Ministerio. De la misma forma como todos los lugares del rubro, estaba tenuemente iluminado, confiriéndole un ambiente íntimo, discreto y especialmente cómodo. Las mesas de madera dorada y los asientos forrados de cuero negro, combinaban especialmente con ese típico color verde irlandés.

En cuanto entraron, Neville divisó a los tres aurores en una de las mesas esquineras, hacia el fondo del local. Draco sonrió al evidente entusiasmo por parte de su compañero de laboratorio, el trigueño realmente parecía ansioso por el encuentro. Seguramente había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se había reunido con sus antiguos amigos de habitación, en esos términos al menos, con la idea de unas cervezas y conversación relajada. Con el propósito desinteresado de saber sobre la vida del otro.

No quería sonar vanidoso, pero el rubio se preguntó si la invitación había sido sólo por él y por algún retorcido beneficio.

Hubo un corro de saludos generales, antes de que Draco se percatara que los asientos disponibles estaban entre Potter y Finnigan… absolutamente no quería sentarse junto al moreno, aunque eso significara estar de frente al grave rostro de Bones. Admirado de sus habilidades de disimulo y casi en una maniobra táctica, lanzó a Neville junto a Potter y él se sentó al lado del irlandés.

Pronto se acercó una chica para atenderlos y ambos pidieron una cerveza rubia.

-Cerveza ¿eh?, pensé que sólo bebías tecitos de menta.- comentó Bones, empinándose un shop de malta negra. Draco descubrió la eminencia de ese gesto masculino, como si anunciara poco delicadamente su virilidad. Hetero por antonomasia y medio pavo-real por defecto. Se sintió tentado de burlarse o ver hasta dónde podía llegar su "buen humor", pero finalmente desistió.

-Claro, pero por ésta vez haré una excepción.- y entonces le sonrió con gesto ladino. -¿Y qué hacen aquí? ¿Sólo toman cerveza y hablan de los casos?-

-Más que nada es para relajarnos y poder hablar informalmente, puede ser sobre los casos o de cosas personales, jugamos poker a veces, o bridge si somos suficientes.- le respondió Potter y el rubio lo miró casi por sobre el hombro de Neville. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el moreno era más grande que su compañero de laboratorio y el trigueño nunca le había parecido pequeño. ¿Cuándo el raquítico de Potter había crecido tanto?

-Y supongo que ésta invitación es para hablar sobre el caso.- ya lo decía Draco, esa sorpresiva invitación no podía ser sólo amabilidad e inesperada camaradería. Aunque no era nada truculento, como lo había pensado antes.

-¿Para qué más?-

-Warren, déjalo ya.- bufó el moreno.

-No, está bien. Las palabras, los gestos y las intenciones dicen mucho sobre las personas.- Bones mantuvo el gesto duro y la mirada directa sobre el rubio. –De esa forma se lee lo subyacente.- y aunque Draco no tenía el propósito de leer nada en el hombre, esa declaración lo haría pensar dos veces antes de soltarle alguna otra pesadez.

-No quisiera ser el librito de cuentos de Malfoy.- en ese momento Finnigan rio socarrón y la camarera llegó con sus pedidos.

-Entonces, ¿qué hay que discutir sobre el caso?- cortó el rubio y tomó un sorbo de su botella de cerveza. Tampoco quería acabar con toda oportunidad de limar asperezas con Bones. Todos tenían sus motivos para ser agradables o ásperos y Draco debía respetar la naturaleza de esos impulsos.

Lo mismo que debía hacer con Potter. Comprenderlo. Aceptarlo. Ayudarlo. Estimarlo, quizás… un poco, con esfuerzo…

El rubio se volteó hacia él, cuando el moreno comenzó a plantearle sus elucubraciones sobre el caso. Y en ese lugar, en ese contexto lejos de la rigidez del Ministerio, de la tensa sombra de Robards, Potter parecía un poco más tranquilo y relajado. Su ceño que usualmente luciría fruncido, le indicaba a Draco la comodidad que el hombre sentía en ese momento. La posibilidad de que el moreno se sintiera en absoluto control y dominio, entre sus colegas y amigos, en un espacio conocido, dejándose achispar y aflojar bajo la influencia del alcohol. Draco por fin era testigo de un espacio que consideraba seguro, algo que no había visto ni siquiera durante la exposición, estando con el moscorrón de su novio.

…Y a pesar de él, de que el rubio le mataba el humor. Bien, bien, sabía que debería olvidar todo sobre "ese" tema, si quería realmente limar asperezas con Potter.

-Estábamos pensando en posibles soluciones para el asunto del encantamiento, ahora que tenemos "algo así" como un perfil de La Cabeza o alguno de sus secuaces.- Draco asintió, admirando todos esos detalles en el rostro de Potter. -¿Sería conveniente hacer algún tipo de lista sobre posibles palabras que sirvan de clave?-

-¿En base a qué?- preguntó.

-Tú tienes muchos antecedentes sobre el tema, te será bastante fácil hacer una caracterización del sujeto.-

-Warren.-

-¿Qué? No estoy diciendo nada que sea mentira.-

-Agradezco tú evidente confianza en mis habilidades, pero no creo que sea tan fácil,- esta vez miró a Potter, –porque a mí consideración, no sólo contemplaría términos feudalistas y obsoletos como "Perdiguero", sino que también habría que pensar en la posibilidad de que sea inglés antiguo o latín incluso. Qué más elitista y complejo que eso.-

-¿Inglés antiguo?, ¿latín?- el irlandés hizo un mohín. -¿Crees que serían capaces?-

- _Claudicat ingenium, delirat lingua, labat mens_ … cuando el intelecto cojea, con la lengua se desliza la mente.- dijo con una simplicidad y una soltura que hicieron temblar a Potter, quien por primera vez, puede pensar en el latín como una lengua atractiva e interesante. –Es evidente que La Cabeza se protege y está resguardando sus intereses. Se escudará de la manera más fuerte que pueda, como sucede con el encantamiento de censura y las chimeneas, por ejemplo. No me sorprendería que empleara una palabra o una frase en latín, algo que no pueda ser fácilmente pronunciado o recordado.-

-Entonces armar una lista de términos estaría fuera de perspectiva.- suspiró el moreno.

-¿No crees que haya ninguna posibilidad?- insistió Finnigan.

-Sinceramente, las probabilidades de dar justo con la palabra clave, serían pocas.- asintió el rubio y lamentó destruir sus esperanzas.

-Bien… y así se nos va el plan por el caño.- bufó el irlandés y los tres se empinaron sus jarras de cerveza, casi como si fuera una respuesta automática.

Entonces se hizo un desestimado instante de silencio, antes que Bones volviera a hablar después de un largo trago de alcohol, dejándole la voz ahogada.

-Por cierto, tengo tú encantamiento listo.- dijo, regresando su shop sobre la mesa, en un golpe sordo. –Tú ruedo con runas.-

-¿Qué? ¿Ya?- Finnigan fue el primero en sobresaltarse, entusiasmado.

-Sí, creo que ya está listo.- comentó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y sin mirar a nadie en particular. –Y por lo que entendí, sólo hay que vincularle el objeto al que va a ser sensible.-

-¿Es el ruedo de invocación para la zona muggle?-

-¿Tú sabías sobre el encantamiento?- Potter miró a Neville y su ceño se tensó. -¿Para qué lo vamos a emplear?-

-Me comentó algo sobre el tema, no mucho realmente.- el trigueño miró al hombre y le sorprendió su recelo. Neville era alguien en quien podían confiar sobre cualquier cosa, así como lo habían hecho antes.

-Ahora lo importante es seleccionar el objeto sensible,- cortó Draco, -había pensado en vincular la fibra de mandrágora con la que cierran los paquetes, pero quizás es algo muy genérico.-

-Si alguien se le ocurre usar fibra de mandrágora, saltarían las alarmas.- entonces el irlandés le indicó con el dedo y el rubio asintió.

-Bueno,- inició Neville, volteándose hacia Seamus y Draco, dejando el gesto escamoso de Harry atrás, -si sabemos que uno de los ingredientes de la poción N.N es la _Marchantia_ , creo que es mejor utilizar algo más específico y más seguro.- cuando se dio un tiempo para beber un sorbo de su botella de cerveza, pudo ver la ceja alzada del rubio. Tan ladina como la conocía. Continuo. –Usar las judías soporíferas podría hacer saltar las alarmas con un filtro de muertos. Lo mismo pasa con los otros ingredientes de la poción, son demasiado conocidos y utilizados.-

-Sí, pero entonces tendríamos que rogar porque todos los traficantes lleven una poción N.N encima, porque si es sólo la poción modificada u otra nueva, entonces no podríamos darnos cuenta.- acotó Draco.

-Es el riesgo.- Finnigan asintió y Neville volvió a hablar, el rubio se giró hacia su compañero de laboratorio, pudiendo observar por encima de su hombro el rostro serio de Potter.

-Por cierto,- Draco escuchó al trigueño, mientras esos penetrantes ojos verdes se cruzaron con los suyos por un instante, -qué harán con las alarmas del encantamiento. La gracia de esto es que no patrullen la zona muggle, no tendría mucho sentido si de todas formas tienen que hacer guardia, aunque sea dentro del Cuartel.-

-Robards nos dio un permiso especial para acoplar las alarmas al Departamento de Regulación y buen uso de la magia.-

Harry respondió, deslizando sus ojos de los grises de Malfoy al rostro de Neville, sólo un momento, sólo para hacerle saber que las palabras eran para él… pero su atención era para el rubio. No podía evitarlo. Ni siquiera la molesta idea y la caprichosa sensación de que Malfoy compartía esos detalles con el trigueño, lo hicieron desistir de tal convicción. Especialmente porque era la primera vez que veía a Malfoy bajo esa nueva "luz", lejos del trabajo y con una cerveza en la mano, con alcohol muggle.

Sonrió un momento y deslizó sus ojos de ese atractivo rostro pálido a sus manos de dedos delgados. Una de ellas gesticulaba con movimientos gráciles mientras conversaba con Seamus y Neville; la otra sostenía la botella, acariciando la superficie húmeda por la condensación.

Harry imaginó que las yemas y la piel de sus dedos estarían igual de húmedos y fríos.

-¿Cuándo lo vamos a instalar?- Seamus se lo quedó mirando y el moreno pestañeó, despertando de esos pensamientos que ya comenzaban a encaramarse hacia zonas menos inocentes.

-Creo que sería conveniente hacerlo durante la noche, pero mañana sábado tenemos vigilancia en Knockturn con Malfoy. La otra opción es solicitar un permiso de intervención diurna en una zona muggle, pero quedaría en espera hasta el lunes.-

-Yo no pienso que sea mala idea hacerlo mañana, dejar un momento a eso de las cuatro o cinco de la mañana, podemos turnarnos la vigilancia.- comentó el rubio y Bones asintió.

-A nosotros nos toca el patrullaje en la zona muggle, podemos pedirle a Demelza y Cobbs que se queden en el puesto de vigilancia. No creo que haya problema.-

-Bien.- terció el moreno y esperó que toda esa planificación resultara positivamente.

-¿Necesitas algo del laboratorio? Puedo ir durante la tarde, si es necesario.- le preguntó Neville a Draco y éste le sonrió, antes de beber otro trago de cerveza.

-No te preocupes, los restos de _marchantia_ quedaron en mi mesón.-

Acabado el tema sobre el encantamiento y toda referencia sobre el caso, la conversación se volvió algo más miscelánea. Sobre todo teniendo a Neville trabajando en un cultivo de _alihotsy_ y su facultad de producir histeria a quien las consume y su efecto sobre animales.

A eso de las diez ya habían bebido suficiente cerveza para pasar a temas más personales. Draco notaba en sus rostros de mejillas sonrosadas, que ya estaban achispados, más relajados y alegres que antes. El calor de la bebida y la conversación habían provocado que se quitaran los abrigos y las chaquetas, que Potter y Finnigan desabotonaran los cuellos de sus camisas y algunos ya comenzaran a arremangarse.

A pesar de la renuencia anterior, el rubio se alegraba de haber ido. Como ocurría con la costumbre del café a mitad de mañana, esos pequeños momentos de convivencia significaban importantes constructores en las relaciones humanas. La diversidad de contexto ampliaba la visión de las personas, esos pliegues íntimos y más difíciles de apreciar. Aquello que tenía relación con los gustos, con los intereses, con las creencias más personales. Cosas tan pequeñas como que Potter gustara de la cerveza negra, que tuviera esos gestos tan varoniles, que su expresión relajada luciera tan amable, que fuera tan fácil conversar con él, que se revelara como un hombre tan diferente del chico que fue en el colegio. Pero algo que nunca había cambiado, era su mirada penetrante, intensa, como si atravesara su cabeza y se inmiscuyera en sus pensamientos. Como si deseara leer cada rincón de su interior.

Y por momentos Draco olvidaba sus palabras hirientes, la idea de sentirse lastimado por su desprecio.

También se había percatado que Finnigan era un buen oyente y que podía darse cuenta de las cosas, casi tan bien como él. Y sólo su astuta mirada castaña, lo delataba. Ni qué decir, cuando deseaba saber sobre algo, pedir algo o exponer a Draco. Era un sinvergüencilla.

-Oye Malfoy,- le habló lo suficientemente cerca como para que ni Potter, Bones o Neville, les oyeran, -hay alguna opción de que me dieras más de esa… tú sabes, infusión.-

-Tisana.-

-Exacto. ¿Se puede?- y le sonrió, el muy desfachatado.

-¿Y cómo va tú relación con esa chica, la que conociste en ese bar?- alzó las cejas y lo miró con obviedad.

-Charlotte, no la he olvidado, ¿sabes?- bufó. -¿Por qué tanta insistencia?-

-Porque ya te dije que esto no es para ir engatusando personas, ni para tener encuentros fortuitos.-

-¿Eso te lo dice tú nueva religión?, porque en ninguna página del _kamasutra_ dice "sólo para matrimonios bien constituidos" o "parejas fieles y felices".-

-Eso es porque nunca has leído el _kamasutra_ , ya que versa sobre siete temas diferentes, entre ellos el cortejo, el matrimonio y el comportamiento adecuado de una esposa.- el irlandés puso los ojos en blanco. –No es por una cuestión de capricho.-

-Neville,- se giró hacia el trigueño y pareció buscar algo de apoyo, -¿tú has probado alguna de sus tisanas?- el hombre asintió con facilidad, Finnigan frunció el ceño. Como si no hubiese esperado tal respuesta. -¿En serio?-

-Sí, aunque fueron sólo un par de veces.-

Draco suspiró. No le agradaba la idea de que Potter o Finnigan se enteraran del tipo de relación que tenía con Neville. No era por vergüenza. Pero no era algo para divulgarse libremente, ya que podía prestarse para malos entendidos, como que Neville no era gay, por ejemplo. Y sobre todo, porque lo que él hacía era para ayudar al trigueño, no para pasar el rato.

-Oh, Neville, amigo.- sonrió Finnigan, con expresión pícara. Incluso levantando las cejas como un bellaco. -¿Con quién? ¿Alguien que conozcamos?- y era seguro que todos esperaban escuchar algún nombre femenino.

-Seamus.- la voz de Potter parecía advertirle sobre su imprudente curiosidad. Y era extraño, porque el rubio pensaba que en lugar de censurar su indiscreción, lo alentaría.

-Vamos, si es sólo cotilleo inocente. Hace tiempo que no hablaba con Neville y ni siquiera sabía que tenía una pretendida.-

-No es exactamente una pretendida.-

Aquel parecía un comentario simple, espontáneo y sin ninguna extraña insinuación, pero cuando Draco vio que el moreno lo observaba directamente a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada inquieta, supo que algo no andaba bien. Potter debía saber algo. Y no era porque el trigueño fuese a decir algo indebido, ellos suponían que Neville era completamente hetero ¡y sus gustos eran tan normales como los de cualquier otro! Tampoco debía ser vergüenza por saber sobre la vida sexual del hombre, hablaban del tema como si fuera el menú de la cafetería. Ni siquiera era por la mención de ese honesto "Hace tiempo que no hablaba con Neville" y la implicancia de una amistad infame, carente de interés y preocupación con el trigueño.

Algo había incomodado al moreno. ¿Sería que Neville, en su afán de "encajarle" a Potter, le había hablado sobre ellos?

-¡Ah!, ¡a él sí le das para su sexo casual!-

-No era sexo casual, Seamus.- Draco entrecerró los ojos, al ver la sonrisa de su compañero de laboratorio. No era maliciosa, ni sarcástica, ni astuta, pero había algo que le parecía un tanto… familiar.

Con indecisión, volvió a deslizar su mirada por sobre el hombro de Neville… y los ojos de Potter se clavaron en los suyos. Joder. El tipo sí sabía. Estaba seguro. Neville, pendejo. Mantuvo la vista sobre el moreno, sin dar señales de haber sido descubierto, de sentirse expuesto o avergonzado. Draco se recordó que no había nada malo en lo que hacía con el trigueño.

Y sin mucha vacilación, el rubio decidió que dejaría al hombre solucionar el asunto como mejor le pareciera, podía hablar sobre él o seguir manteniendo el secreto. No importaba, porque ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan mala idea que Potter supiera de "ellos", eso le daría una nueva visión sobre la clase de hombre en quien se había convertido Draco.

Neville no había sentido desagrado por él, ni sentía que le mataba el humor. De hecho estaba mucho mejor tanto sicológica como emocionalmente, desde que lo vio hace un año. Por fin había superado su desamor y se había transformado en alguien especialmente diestro en la intimidad. El famoso Niño-que-vivió-y-venció, debería sentir envidia.

-¿No me vas a decir quién es?- suplicó el irlandés.

-Nop, sólo voy a decir que es una persona muy… particular, por decirlo menos y que me enseñó sobre muchas cosas.- y concluyó con otra de esas sonrisas que resultaban extrañas para alguien tan cándido como Longbottom y Potter debió pensar lo mismo, porque puso cara de circunstancias.

-Tú sabes, ¿cierto Malfoy?- el rubio sólo le sonrió aparentando no saber nada. –Esto es tan injusto.-

-No pretendo ser tú mono de feria, Finnigan.- Draco mantuvo el gesto y la voz divertida, después de todo el irlandés era uno de los pocos con quien se le daba bien conversar. Él y Robins habían sido los únicos quienes le habían dado una oportunidad, el rubio trataría de retribuir esa confianza.

-Eres una persona extraña para hablar.- le respondió con gesto un poco pasmado. -¿También eras así en Hogwarts, dejabas a todos con la "bala pasada"?-

-No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir.-

-Que los dejas con un signo de interrogación.- apuntó Neville, acercándosele un poco. El trigueño parecía divertido con toda esa conversación.

-Sigo sin entender.-

-Un día te pones a hablar de sexo, de tus infusiones milagrosas, de los olores de la gente, de esas cosas interesantes de la India, siendo medio simpático ¡y con tú misma cara seria! Es tan bizarro viniendo de un Malfoy.-

-¿Qué es tan bizarro? ¿Ser divertido o hablar de sexo?- sonrió con sorna. ¿Les parecía bizarro que él fuera simpático? Vaya montón de idiotas, era mejor preguntarse: ¿cuándo había dejado de serlo y por qué ellos no se habían dado cuenta?

-¿Cuándo les habló de sexo?- Neville miró al rubio e hizo cara de circunstancias.

-Y no sólo de sexo. Apenas lo habían trasladado al nuestra división y ya estaba hablando sobre semen y cosas extrañas.- Seamus le hizo gestos a Neville, como si le estuviera hablando sobre algo perturbador, obsceno y ellos fueran unos espectadores inocentes. –Que es medio gay, que los ingleses apestamos y tenemos mal "sabor", ¡prf!, ni te imaginas qué más… y bueno, siendo que tiene todos esos recursos místicos, seguro tiene habilidades inimaginables también.- y ésta vez esbozó una sonrisa interesada, mirando a Harry de soslayo. El moreno rápidamente se dio cuenta que quería molestarlo, hacerle algún tipo de insinuación, pero el por qué aún no lo comprendía. ¿Era sólo por qué ambos eran gay y a Seamus le hacía gracia?

Oh, aunque por supuesto y gracias a esas miraditas del irlandés, no se puede culpar a Harry por hacer un recuento de las evidencias. De ¡Oh!, esas evidencias y que eran de conocimiento público, además. Porque ciertamente el rubio era una interesante caja de sorpresas que estaba a simple vista, cuando uno se lo encontraba en el gimnasio o en las duchas. Cuando uno sabe hacia dónde o qué mirar.

Como esas largas y delgadas piernas, sus brazos de músculos marcados y flexibles, esas caderas angostas, apetecibles y ese culo de infarto… ¡de infarto!, tan redondito, tan apretado, tan manoseable. Y esa maldita e injustificada capacidad de elongación, ¡eso de casi ponerse una pierna detrás del cuello, no debería ser normal! Harry lo había culpado de ser un flacucho, sin fuerza, sin gracia, sin aptitudes de ningún tipo. Ya lo podía ir partiendo un rayo, porque era todo lo contrario.

Y ¡excelente!, finalmente se dio cuenta que a todo lo que dijera la boca de Malfoy o lo que hiciera el rubio, el moreno quería estar presente y fascinarse.

…Pero también estaba el hecho de que Neville sabía más sobre el hombre que él y sin saber por qué, sentía que no le gustaba. No. Realmente no le agradaba nada.

Eso de que eran "amigos", muy buenos "amigos", de que Neville había disfrutado las cualidades de la tisana con "alguien". Ambos cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente. Secretismo. Mutismo.

-¿Les hablaste de semen?- Neville arriscó la nariz.

-Oye, no lo saques de contexto. Joe me estaba pidiendo una tisana y ellos preguntaron para qué servían, así que todo viene a ser parte de lo mismo. No fue algo voluntario, absolutamente no.-

-Y bueno, como tú sabes mucho de eso… de todas "esas" cosas.-

Harry siguió los pormenores de la conversación, desde lejos, sin intervenir, sólo admirando los gestos y la facilidad con que el rubio conversaba sobre algo que a cualquiera le resultaría vergonzoso. Él no gustaba de comentar los detalles de su fallida relación con Colin, de hecho nadie sabía aún que lo habían dejado. En cambio Malfoy hablaba con una naturalidad asombrosa y aceptaba las declaraciones de Seamus, a pesar del tono insidioso y picante. Tolerante como nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Parpadeó con lentitud, sintiendo cómo le subía la modorra del alcohol a la cabeza. Era la segunda jarra que se servía, así que no era extraño. Sentía que todo su ánimo ya comenzaba a languidecer.

Ya habían pasado un buen tiempo en el bar y a pesar de la reticencia que pudiesen haber sentido teniendo a un extraño como el rubio con ellos, Harry la estaba pasando bien. Se estaba divirtiendo. Le gustaba estar ahí, con ellos. Lejos del trabajo, olvidándose de ese maldito caso y toda la presión de la responsabilidad. Estaba ahí, cerveza en mano, disfrutando de la espontaneidad de Draco Malfoy.

Su cuerpo se sentía tan relajado y su mente tan difusa, lo único que no había perdido la concentración, eran sus ojos, seguramente opacos por el alcohol. Determinados y lúcidos, sus verdes irises oscurecidas yacían atorados en los hilos sedosos de ese cabello dorado, invariables en la pequeña punta de esa oreja apenas visible a través de su pelo… sus ojos inclementes sobre la piel de su cuello y el borde de su camisa blanca. Ojos sujetos a la suavidad de su mejilla pálida, a su perfil aristocrático… inmóviles y añorantes en el movimiento de sus labios mientras habla.

Harry ve que el tiempo pasa, que la cerveza disminuye en la jarra, que la conversación progresa, avanza más sincera, más intensa, más excitante. Seamus rebusca en la información, Neville se deja asaltar con inocencia y Malfoy sólo promueve el misterio. Warren sólo bebe y él, comienza a fantasear.

Sí, tal vez está un poco pasado de copas ya… o mejor dicho, está "medio" pasado, ni mucho, ni poco, pero lo suficientemente consciente para saber que ellos siguen hablando de sexo. ¿Por qué Seamus siempre quiere hablar de sexo con Malfoy?

-De qué hablas Finnegan, eyacular es completamente distinto de tener un orgasmo.-

-¿Por qué siempre terminamos hablando de eyaculación, semen y derivados.- bufó Bones, pero nadie pareció prestarle atención. Harry no tenía problema con ello.

-Cuando uno tiene un orgasmo se viene, se "corre", no sé si me entiendes.-

-Te entiendo.- el rubio alzó las cejas y le sonrió con gesto maligno. –Y de verdad siento lastima por ti, porque tus noches de sexo son un manto lleno de agonías y crees que tener uno o dos orgasmos es un gran logro.-

-Sí, claro y ahora estas exagerando.-

-¿Lo crees?- el rubio mantuvo la sonrisa y Neville podía decir que se divertía con la sorpresa en el rostro de Seamus y el mutismo de Harry, ¿o debería decir: silencioso espionaje? –El _Kamasutra_ , ¿lo recuerdas? La fase crítica de mi madurez fue en India, tuve que "someterme" a esa apertura cultural… pobre de mí.-

-Yo le creo.- el trigueño levantó una mano, casi como si fuera una promesa o pusiera en juego su honor. Los ojos de Finnigan se entrecerraron y Harry sintió que su mente soltaba un "¡Ahahaha!", con una risa un poco atolondrada, un poco envidiosa, mientras escuchaba todo ese despliegue de aptitudes, posibilidades y casi sentía que el rubio le estaba enrostrando codiciosamente, toda una vida de excelente sexo, de gozos apasionados.

De cualquier forma mantuvo los ojos sobre él, demasiado pendiente de la conversación, demasiado interesado en paladear esa información, su mente preparada para imaginar cualquier situación. ¿Qué podía decir sobre sí mismo? Deseaba escuchar, anhelaba saber más sobre el lado más sucio del rubio, más intrépido y sensual… el sólo pensarlo, hacía que su corazón latiera un poco más fuerte y más rápido, como un voyerista ansioso, Harry quería ser excitado por las palabras de Malfoy.

Deseaba seguir mirándolo como a una especial pieza de brillante joyería.

-Realmente prefiero comerme los calcetines sucios de Ron antes que preguntar esto, pero…- Seamus suspiró mirando a ese par y Draco sabía que el irlandés no era el único interesado. El apabullante silencio y quietud de Potter, lo tentaban a decir alguna perversidad. Algo que lo dejara patidifuso. -Dime qué-hasta qué tú-haces… ¡ugh!, sólo imaginármelo es espantoso… pero qué, qué… tú qué… ya sabes… ¿aguante…?-

-¿Qué…? ¿Hasta qué puedo hacer?- su sonrisa ladina era todo un símbolo de aviesa y _voilá_. -He tenido hasta tres orgasmos en un coito.- Harry se atragantó.

-Esto es desagradable.- murmuró Warren con una mueca, lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo su jefe de división lo escuchara. –Nos vemos mañana.- mencionó antes de agarrar su jarra y marcharse.

El moreno no alcanzó a responderle nada, demasiado ocupado en hacer que la cerveza bajara hacia su estómago y no a sus pulmones.

-Yo le creo.- Harry volvió a escuchar y prefirió cerrar los ojos, concentrarse en el dolor del alcohol cocinando sus alveólos pulmonares era mejor idea que pensar en Neville y Malfoy en esa clase de imagen.

Sí, bien, al rubio sí podía imaginárselo en todas las posiciones posibles con alguna extraña sombra anónima, pero ponerle rostro al sujeto N.N, ya entorpecía el disfrute de semejante proceso creativo. Sobre todo si el otro era Neville o Cobbs… mmnh… o quizás algún morenito Maharajá.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Seamus y Harry habría añadido: "¿cuándo?" y "¿en tú casa o en la mía?" -¿Es real? ¿Se puede hacer?- prosiguió el irlandés y entonces Harry se rio de la estupidez de sus propios pensamientos, era un maldito lanzado, por suerte todo eso se quedaba dentro de su cabeza.

-Para poder enseñarte, tendrías que tener sexo conmigo y estoy seguro que no sería de tú gusto… así que lo siento.-

-¿Estás diciendo la verdad o te estás burlando de mí?-

-Palabra de Slytherin.- acentuó su sonrisa y Finnigan entrecerró los ojos. Seguro pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo, alguna confabulación contra él o algo así. Pobre hombre susceptible.

El irlandés continuó quejándose y preguntando, derivando la conversación hacia otros ámbitos una vez que se dio cuenta que el rubio no iba a dar más explicaciones. El muy Slytherin, ¡¿le soltaba semejante bomba cargada de promesas de una vida mejor y esperaba que no preguntara?! ¡¿Qué se quedara ignorante?! ¡Egoísta! ¡Infame!

Y de pronto Seamus había sentido mucho calor, miró su jarra y vio que le quedaba un sorbo a lo mucho y la mayoría era espuma. Con el sentimiento de obstinación, tocando la voluntad de sus siguientes palabras, deslizó sus ojos hacia el frente… por inercia, por instinto, o quizás por mera casualidad. Allí vio a Harry, quien significativamente tenía los ojos adheridos sobre el rubio, pestañeando lentamente y con las cejas tan levantadas que se perdían bajo la abundancia de su flequillo.

A ese ciervo lo había deslumbrado un camión, con remolque, con acoplado y monta-carga; y sin saber cómo iban las cosas en la relación con Colin, Seamus pudo leer claramente que el pobre ciervo que era Harry, estaba dispuesto a dejarse atropellar.

-Por cierto, ¿a dónde se fue Warren?- pestañeó. –Ese aguafiestas… lo que sea, amigo Neville, quiero que me acompañes a la barra por una última ronda antes de acabar la noche y de paso, hablamos con las dos señoritas que nos están mirando con ojos de borrego.- y le dio un codazo en las costillas. –Ya que no existe una novia oficial, no creo que haya pecado.-

-Yo no le veo ojos de borrego.- se giró, de hecho las camareras estaban concentradas en secar unas copas.

-No me hagas golpearte.- le murmuró. –Vamos, acompáñame. ¿Una última cerveza Malfoy?-

-Bien.- asintió el rubio y el irlandés se giró hacia Potter. Neville sumó dos más dos.

-¿Harry, una última cerveza?- entonces el moreno despertó de su ensueño, levantando la cabeza rápidamente miró al trigueño.

-Er… claro, la última.-

Tanto Seamus como Neville se llevaron las botellas vacías y la jarra desocupada del moreno, dejando a ese par libre para ignorarse como los dos tontos que eran, o para –por fin- decidirse a escucharse y hablar directamente. Sin fingir, sin simular como si hubiese algo más importante, cuando era obvio que para Harry no lo había. No había nada más importante.

…Y eso era algo que el moreno ya había pensado, porque apenas sus compañeros se perdieron fuera de su vista, se cambió de lugar para sentarse junto a Malfoy. Bien, su valentía llegó hasta ahí. Tragó.

-Así que realmente eres gay…- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y el rubio le asintió, aunque Draco ya estaba que le decía: "¡No!, ¿en serio? ¿Con tooodo lo que he dicho recién te das cuenta?", pero sabía que era una forma obvia de cortar el hielo. -¿Y quién es el afortunado?- otra pregunta tonta, cuando ambos sabían la respuesta. O algo así.

-No hay afortunado.- le respondió, porque después de todo Longbottom era un beneficiado, no su novio o alguien a quien le debía fidelidad. –No hay "uno".- le medio sonrió y en ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta cuán alcoholizado estaba Potter.

-Oh… entonces hay más de un receptor de tales habilidades.-

Draco se quiso reír. Así que "ese" era el tema, tan predecible, tan Potter con la cabeza en los pantalones. Seguro que mañana se arrepentiría de todas sus indiscreciones. Él, el jefe, hablando con un subalterno de tales impudicias y medio ebrio.

Pobre Potter y sus conflictos de control y sus desequilibrios mentales, emocionales, mágicos… y físicos, al parecer. ¿Otro más que creía que eyacular era el punto álgido del sexo y la plenitud?

-¿Qué hay de tu novio? Neville me contó que salías con el chico de la cámara.- el rubio le preguntó sólo para recordarle sus límites, quizás avergonzarlo un poco, pero contrario a lo que había esperado, el moreno negó. Incluso el gesto de su rostro y sus manos lucía como si no quisiera recordar el asunto. –Oh, lo siento.- frunció levemente el ceño. Draco nunca habría creído posible que existiera alguien que no quisiera a Potter, menos Creevey. Se lo imaginaba adherido al Salvador como si fuese una lapa, adosado con dientes y muelas. -¿Terminaron o algo así?-

-Algo así…- porque realmente no se habían dicho mutuamente "Terminemos", era algo más tácito, más propio, más asumido de forma interna. –No quiero hablar de ello.-

-¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?-

El rubio se inclinó sobre el respaldo del asiento y lo miró con ojos interesados. Así que Potter había dejado al moscorrón y ahora era material dispuesto a la justicia de su capricho, sería tan fácil aprovecharse de su falta de consciencia, de la nebulosa etílica que nublaba su sentido común. Tomar su gallardía, su seguridad y dejarle sólo necesidad y anhelo. Someterlo hasta dejarlo de rodillas.

-¿Tienes la curiosidad de Finnigan y quieres hablar de sexo?-

-Tengo su curiosidad, sí,- aceptó, -pero la diferencia es que yo también soy gay.- Draco alzó una ceja, sin comprender del todo. –A él ofreciste enseñarle cómo y a mí no me va a desagradar.-

Pestañeó. Oh, mierda.

* * *

¡Ya saben que continuará! =D

Un nuevo Dios de la Trimurti, el responsable del desarrollo y la preservación. Recuerden que Vishnú lleva flores y armas en sus manos… así que, veremos qué nos trae para ésta etapa de la historia.

Por otro lado, sé que parece poco creíble, pero el Tantra cree y enseña, cómo se puede llegar a la plenitud a través de la meditación y la consciencia en el propio cuerpo. Por ejemplo, así como el Yoga promueve la Respiración de Fuego (y todo el uso de músculos abdominales) como una práctica revitalizadora, el Tantra enseña por medio de la meditación (que incluye algunos ejercicios con los músculos sexuales y pélvicos), a generar excitación y lograr orgasmos, sin contacto directo con los órganos sexuales y sin concluir en una eyaculación.

Así también, un hombre podría lograr una erección sin la necesidad de tocarse, sin usar su imaginación o estimulación exterior.

Es algo así como que a través de nuestra mente, todas/os podríamos generar estados de placer, mientras hacemos algo tan normal como regar las plantas en la casa… XD

Así que, no sería tan extraño si nuestro habilidoso rubio logra sobre-estimularse mientras tiene sexo y transformarse en un poli-orgásmico =3

Un abrazo a Seamus, que se está transformando en el Hada de las posibilidades, sin saberlo =)

Y Potter… ¡eres un lanzado! Sólo ebrio hace las cosas correctamente.

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	2. Vishnú II

¡Vamos con el siguiente capítulo!

Veremos el resultado, a las palabras del lanzado de Potter. Sólo puedo decir: **Soneyeke** , tienes razón =D

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios para el primer capítulo de esta segunda parte, a quienes me han acompañado desde el principio y a quienes se han aventurado a dejar un review, por primera vez. Les prometo que los leo todos, aunque no tenga el tiempo de responderlos.

 **Kuroneko1490** , **NymphaNixNivis** , **CuquiLuna3** , **Erisikol** , **SuicideFreakWord** , **Rengesumy** (¡es una tentación poner un poco de Seamus/Draco!), **ArchiBC** (¡Muchas gracias!), **Nekoconeco56** , **Rency** (¡Yo también le tengo miedo a Shiva!), **Sinideas** , **Murtilla** y **Sonyeke**. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 2: Vishnú II

Si quería una oportunidad para abusar del estado de Potter, ahí tenía el momento, pero no había esperado que fuera así. Tan directo. Tan decidido. Joder. A Draco se le había secado la boca de sólo pensarlo. ¡Ah!

¡Qué mierda!

Lamió sus labios, recordándose que estaba enojado. ¡Estaba resentido! Así que no debería sentirse excitado por alguien que a sus espaldas decía que le desagradaba, que le mataba el humor… ¡ese hijo de puta! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Hipócrita!

-Antes de decir algo más Potter, te recuerdo que estás hablando conmigo: Draco Malfoy, la "desagradable" piedra de tú zapato adolescente.- dijo, haciendo notar ese maldito término, a ver si el moreno se daba cuenta de que él sabía sobre sus palabras. Sobre el desagrado que aún sentía por él. -¿Crees que es correcto mezclar sexo, Malfoy y detestable enemigo?- se miraron pero Potter no dijo nada. –El sexo es algo demasiado íntimo para compartirlo con cualquier persona, ¿no crees? Además eres mi jefe de división, esto no es algo ético.-

-Creo que hay suficiente distancia temporal con Hogwarts y no creo estar poniendo en riesgo la integridad de la investigación.-

-Vamos, Potter…- sonrió el rubio y entonces pensó que esa insistencia por parte del moreno, podría ser parte de un oscuro deseo de verlo dominado. El sexo como dominio y subyugación. No lo permitiría, claro que no. –Hablemos de otra cosa.-

Harry asintió lentamente, aunque no había mucho que él quisiera decirle con palabras. En ese momento apareció una de las camareras, no la que los había atendido originalmente, ya que parecía bastante entretenida conversando con sus dos excompañeros de Griffindor. La chica les dejó dos botellines de cerveza y se alejó. El moreno agradeció tener más alcohol a disposición, porque deseaba quitarse el amargo sabor de boca producto del rechazo, pero agradeció aún más, que fuera sólo una botellita y no un jarro, porque no quería seguir haciendo el ridículo.

Ambos tomaron un sorbo y Harry buscó algo para cortar ese incómodo silencio momentáneo.

-Hablé con Robards.- el rubio levantó sus ojos hacia él y el moreno sintió cómo le corría un escalofrío por la espalda, fascinante e inquietante a partes iguales. –Espero que no vuelva a molestarte, en lo que queda de caso, al menos.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Supe que te había amenazado con regresarte a tú División y darte una suspensión, por lo que le dijiste esa vez, por defendernos de su presión.- tamborileó los dedos en el cuerpo de la botella, la mirada de Malfoy y la complicidad de sus palabras estaban haciendo que la inquietud le ganara a la fascinación. –Robards no acepta muy bien las críticas, por eso hemos tratado de arreglárnosla con los recursos que tenemos y creo que ésta es la primera vez que alguien se queja de su insistencia, de su imposición. Y bueno, así como tú nos defendiste… sentí que era correcto hablar por ti también, somos un equipo después de todo. Tenemos que cuidar nuestras espaldas, sin importar el pasado.- Draco abrió la boca y por un momento no supo qué responder. Qué decir. Qué era conveniente expresar.

-Claro.- susurró al fin. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era su buena acción del día? ¿Sería verdad o Potter en su ebriedad, estaba teniendo algún tipo de alucinación? El muy desgraciado. Estúpido. Patético. –Sí, sin importar el pasado.-

Draco suspiró lacónico y apretó su boca levemente. En algún momento y en un gesto inconsciente, tal vez por puro instinto, pasó su lengua por sobre sus labios y tomó el inferior entre sus dientes. Embargado por la contrariedad de la situación, se mantuvo concentrado en la línea de sus pensamientos, mientras que con suavidad dejaba que la carne humedecida de su boca se deslizara entre sus dientes frontales, en un ademán gentil, apacible y tan simple como cualquier otro movimiento.

En otras circunstancias, el gesto no habría sido significativo, pero pronto el rubio se dio cuenta que para Potter, no era un hecho tan fútil, ni vacío. Ni frívolo. Porque no había nada pueril en su mirada, inquietantemente absorta. Ojos oscurecidos, opacos y suspendidos en la observación quieta, fijos en el movimiento de sus labios. Cautivados en una incitante casualidad, en una erotización que no había sido premeditada.

Obnubilado Harry inclinó la cabeza, un poco hacia adelante, un poco hacia un lado, queriendo retener ese tentador gesto como una dulce posesión, única y sólo suya. Como una insinuación callada, una provocación que debía ser meditada en soledad… como la instigación a la exigua llama de su deseo.

El moreno tragó duro y Draco sintió un temblor agitar su interior, mientras ve el movimiento ascendente-descendente de esa manzana de Adán… y mientras siente sobre sí esa expresión de latente avidez.

Merlín.

Contradictoriamente, el rubio se empinó la botella de cerveza en un trago largo, refrescante y embriagante, porque necesitaba aclararse. Y desvanecer la idea de Potter queriendo realmente tener sexo con él.

* * *

El sábado por la noche les tocaba la vigilancia juntos, él y Potter, los dos solos en el pequeño departamento en el Callejón Knockturn. Por suerte, antes de media noche vendrían Weasley y Robins a relevarlos, mientras él y Bones instalaban el encantamiento de alarma en la zona muggle.

Sí, habían muchas cosas que hacer, mucho de lo cual estar preocupado. Lamió sus labios y observó fijamente a través de la ventana sucia del cuartucho, hacia la callejuela abajo, a los pies del departamento. Todo estaba oscuro, húmedo, frío. Particularmente londinense, pero tan quieto y sin interés que permitía a su mente vagar hacia otros… asuntos.

Evitando despegar los ojos del exterior, Draco comenzó a contar los adoquines de la calle, tan concentrado que ni siquiera había escuchado cierto suspiro languidecente, quizás cansado o tal vez meditabundo, cortando el silencio de la vigilia y a sólo pasos de distancia del diván donde el rubio descansaba.

Es que a diferencia de su compañero de guardia, Harry no lograba abstraerse y pensar en el trabajo. Un segundo estaba mirando hacia el callejón, al siguiente paseaba sus ojos por la habitación, al siguiente su mirada se perdía en la figura de Malfoy y un segundo después, nervioso, confundido, sin saber qué estaba pasando entre ellos y en qué pensaba el rubio, miraba sus manos y se lamentaba de su bocota.

Joder.

Esa mañana lo primero en lo que había pensado –después de preguntarse por qué había dormido vestido-, bajo una extraña nébula etílica, pastosa e inconsistente, era que… le había pedido… tener sexo… a Malfoy. ¿Qué vil demonio hijo de Voldemort, le había poseído para decir eso?

Bien, recordaba haberse sentido cómodo y un tanto contentillo, recuerda haber mirado mucho al rubio, demasiado. Tanto que tiene el movimiento de sus cabellos, la suavidad de sus dedos sobre la botella de cerveza y el gesto de sus labios al hablar, al morderlos, al lamerlos… clavados en la cabeza. ¿No es eso "demasiado"?

¡Oh, mierda! Sí lo era y él no debería estar en esa situación.

También recuerda haber escuchado la palabra sexo, tantas veces que le había parecido normal y sí, había sentido una cierta emoción en el aire, en el cuerpo, una excitación contagiosa, saludable y él había caído en "esas" ganas. En el deseo de disfrutar algo dulce, caliente, erótico, algo delicioso, sinuoso y el rubio ya era lo suficientemente sensual para completar todo el cuadro. Sí, parecía una broma. El idiota de Malfoy, le estaba fascinando. ¡"Fascinando"!, maldita palabra llena de significaciones positivas y deslumbrantes. ¡Atractivas!

El moreno suspiró largamente, deslizando su mano derecha a través del cabello de su sien, hacia atrás. Finalmente rascó su nuca.

Lo más bizarro de todo, es que no se sentía tan extraño. Era como si alguien le hubiese dicho antes, hace demasiado tiempo, o quizás entre sueños, en algún tipo de murmullo bizarro y epifánico… que le iba a gustar Malfoy.

Era como si -casi- lo hubiese estado esperando.

Ambos siguieron en sus respectivos mundos de censura e incomprensión, hasta que Demelza y Ron llegaron a reemplazarlos, a la hora señalada. Hubo un vago intercambio de palabras, un par de tazas de café para calentar el cuerpo, recomendaciones generales y entonces Draco y Harry desaparecieron en un silencio inquieto, hacia la primera cuadricula de patrullaje en Sutton.

* * *

Pronto el rubio reconoció que a esa hora de la madrugada, la humedad en el suelo y en el aire, era el suficiente para establecer la red. De cualquier forma el clima de Londres avanzaba hacia un invierno implacable, lluvia, nieve, vientos apremiantes, elementos positivos para sus intereses. Si el círculo de invocación y el ingrediente vinculado funcionaban, la propia naturaleza ayudaría a mantener el cerco de seguridad.

-Bien.- comenzó Draco, una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos. Además de Potter y él, que se habían trasladado desde el Callejón Knockturn, estaban Bones y Finnigan que les correspondía la vigilancia de la zona muggle y también habían aparecido Cobbs y Travers. Todos parecían interesados en llevar a cabo esa incursión y desesperados por su éxito. –Ya que somos sólo dos quienes conocemos la operatividad del círculo rúnico, creo que sería conveniente que nos dividiéramos el cuadrante a derecha e izquierda, para establecer un perímetro activo y así, hacia el centro, sólo uno de ustedes tendrá que hacer marcas de unión.-

-Lo que ustedes digan.- aceptó el irlandés.

-Yo derecha y tú izquierda…- el rubio sólo se alzó de hombros, no le importaba ese tipo de imposiciones por parte de Bones. –Iremos en pares, supongo.-

-Sí, de modo que mientras ustedes están instalando lo del círculo, nosotros nos ocuparemos de que estén protegidos, por si algo sucede. Gente merodeando o muggles.- Draco asintió, sin mirar a Potter. Sólo esperaba que el hombre no tuviera el propósito de que hicieran pareja juntos.

Y aunque no deseaba lucir desesperado o con la necesidad de pedir ayuda, observó a Joe con evidente intención. Sus plateados ojos fijos en él, impeliéndolo a decir algo, a que se pronunciara de alguna forma. Y ciertamente el tiempo que llevaban siendo compañeros, le permitieron al hombre negro, leer el gesto con claridad.

-Yo sé cómo trabaja Draco, así que voy con él por la izquierda.-

-Yo puedo ir con Finnigan, de todas formas nos correspondía por la vigilancia.- terció Warren, -Así que uno de ustedes,- indicó a Potter y Travers, -tendrá que grabar la inscripción en los puntos marcados de…- levantó el pequeño mapa que habían repartido para cada uno de ellos, todos tenían unos distintivos puntos rojos, para identificar cuáles serían los diferentes nexos de la red, -desde Croydon, Carshalton, Cheam, hasta Ewell road.- Harry miró su propio mapa y distinguió el enorme tramo de calles. Wow.

-Tú haces la inscripción… yo prefiero vigilar.- dijo el moreno mirando a John, realmente prefería controlar el perímetro. Y de cualquier manera, esa noche no tenía cabeza para algo tan importante como escribir runas mágicas.

-¿Cómo y dónde hago esa cosa?- suspiró Travers preguntando en general, pero fue Bones quien le respondió.

Frente al ánimo de conversación, Draco había preferido alejarse un poco. No es que tuviese algún problema o algo estuviera haciéndolo sentir mal, sólo… sencillamente… simplemente, Potter estaba allí.

Suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede?- escuchó desde su izquierda, la voz de su compañero de división. Cuando se giró a mirarlo, vio que el hombre tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿A qué me refiero? A que haces unos gestos poco disimulados y te alejas, es evidente que no quieres tener mucho contacto con los demás y estás más silencioso de lo normal, ahora que las cosas se "supone" que están mejor. Creo que es algo obvio, así que, ¿pasó algo con alguno de ellos?- y habría esperado pacientemente por la respuesta, pero en una revelación, supo cuál era la indudable articulación de todo ese problema. Entonces apretó los labios y dijo con voz tensa. -¿De nuevo pasó algo con Potter?-

-No.- se alzó de hombros, porque realmente no había pasado nada, tan sólo una equivocación provocada por el alcohol. Negó nuevamente, con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Seguro?- el rubio volvió a asentir, pero Joe no estaba del todo convencido.

Poco después los tres equipos habían recibido sus instrucciones y su ruta correspondiente. Y cuando todo estuvo arreglado, comenzaron a instalar los círculos rúnicos… en una larga sesión de trabajo. Para suerte de Draco, la necesidad de todas sus facultades mentales para llevar a cabo semejante emprendimiento, hicieron que otros pensamientos menos importantes fueran relegados hacia el fondo de su cabeza.

Harry no tuvo una suerte tan plena.

Terminaron de recorrer las cuatro zonas muggles, un poco después de las ocho de la mañana. Cerca de las nueve, Harry, Seamus y Bones se habían aparecido en el Departamento de la Correcta Regulación de la Magia y mientras Potter como jefe de División, extendía los permisos pertinentes, Warren vinculaba la red de vigilancia en los mapas de seguridad del Ministerio.

Mientras tanto Draco, Joe y Travers esperaban en la zona más al oeste de Slough, sentados sobre la barrera de una autopista, de frente a un cansado amanecer de rayos sutiles y apenas templados, detrás de gruesas nubes que comenzaban a oscurecer.

-Espero que con esto tengamos al menos un día de descanso.- alcanzó a bufar John, antes que Seamus se apareciera justo delante de ellos.

-Estamos listos.- sonrió el irlandés y entonces Draco sacó una de las muestra de la poción N.N y la paseó entre sus dedos.

-¿Quién quiere hacer los honores?- Joe negó y tomando el pequeño vial de su mano, les dijo que ya se fueran.

Cuando Draco llegó a la sala del mapa de seguridad, Weasley y Robins ya estaban allí, mientras que Bones y Potter hablaban con uno de los agentes encargados. El enorme mapa que cubría todo el Londres muggle, ocupaba una muralla completa. En ella se podía ver claramente la red recientemente instalada, como una serie de figuras geométricas unas junto a las otras, cuyos vértices redondeados unían esa malla de líneas rojas, aún palpitantes y vivientes.

-Va a aparecer en- anunció Finnigan mirando su reloj, entrando a la sala de seguridad, -tres minutos. A lo que sean las ocho con cuarenta y cinco.-

-Bien.- asintió Potter, luego intercambió un par de palabras más con el agente y se regresó hacia ellos. –Según lo que dice el auror Madigan, la red ya fue acoplada a la alarma general de dos fases, por lo que si todo funciona como debería, entonces lo que sucedería en breve, es que primero escucharíamos el maullido típico que corresponde a la primera fase de aviso y luego la señal parpadeante, que se mantiene mientras persiste la emergencia.-

-¿Y si no funciona?-

-Joder Ron, gracias por mantenerte positivo.- se quejó el irlandés. –Estoy cansado y no he dormido en más de doce horas, así que agradecería que alguien me dijera que tooodo esto no fue para nada.- el pelirrojo se alzó de hombros y ya no dijo nada más.

-Esto no fue en vano, Seamus.- comentó Demelza con solemnidad, palmeándole suavemente en un brazo.

-Gracias. ¿Ves?, no es tan difícil.- la mujer les sonrió a ambos, fresca como una lechuga. Ella y Weasley debieron llegar al Ministerio a eso de las seis de la mañana, tiempo suficiente para dormir un par de horas.

-Por cierto,- atajó Travers, -dadas las circunstancias especiales y como dice Finnigan, ya que llevamos más de doce horas en esto, supongo que tendremos el resto del día libre, ¿cierto?-

-Sí, ya lo hablamos con los chicos antes que ustedes llegaran.- entonces Harry miró a John y después detuvo sus ojos en los de Draco. Por algún extraño pero comprensible impulso, el moreno desvió su mirada de los ojos plateados, a su boca cautivante. No supo si el rubio se dio cuenta de su desliz, pero ambos asintieron a sus palabras. -…ehr, bueno…- balbuceó y alejó de su cabeza esas "otras" ideas. –No hay novedades del Callejón Knockturn, así que podemos suspender la reunión y las actividades de hoy… de cualquier forma, llevamos como seis meses sin días libres. Quedamos en que el lunes retomaremos el horario con la reunión habitual de las once, con- y entonces un chillido agudo se escuchó de fondo…

Harry no alcanzó a decir nada más, porque la habitación se había llenado con un tétrico maullido agónico. Que lamentable y dolorosamente, era una mezcla entre un gruñido asustado y los arañazos en un pizarrón. Estáticos por la inherente impresión, todos se miraron a la cara, uno a uno, como si no pudieran creerlo. ¡Con las cejas alzadas hasta la línea del cabello, había un enorme "Wow" grabada en cada uno de sus gestos!

Con un jadeo sorprendido se giraron para corroborar la hora, porque era necesario estar seguro, no se podían permitir el tener dudas… pero sí, sí, eran las 8:45. Ni más, ni menos. Sí, así que esa molestia que los estaba dejando sordos era la alarma. La alarma. Sí. Sí. ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Aunque, ¡el jodido anuncio era una maldición para los oídos!

Casi al instante, un brillante punto anaranjado comenzó a parpadear, en una pequeña calle en la periferia de Hounslow. Apenas se silenció el maullido, todos gritaron de júbilo. Por fin.

¿Era la costumbre a fallar, quien los había predispuesto a desechar la posibilidad del logro?

De cualquier forma, con un poderoso sentimiento de satisfacción y orgullo, Draco recibió varias palmadas de felicitación.

* * *

Ese lunes –de regreso al trabajo-, Draco tuvo la oportunidad de citarse con Andrómeda, una vez más. El encuentro que habían acordado vía lechuza, los reuniría en la elegante cafetería muggle que se había convertido en su lugar habitual. Amplia, confortable, tranquila y con la mejor tarta de arándano de Londres, a consideración de la mujer. Cinco minutos antes de las seis, el rubio ya había dejado el laboratorio de la Unidad de Análisis Mágico Criminal, para aparecerse puntualmente al encuentro.

Mientras caminaba la escasa cuadra que lo separaba desde su punto de aparición y la cafetería, Draco recordó felicitarse por no haber intentado contactar con la mujer, durante su fin de semana libre. Ya que había supuesto –acertadamente-, que Potter lo pasaría con su familia y no sólo eso, porque según lo que había escuchado en el gimnasio, el moreno había aprovechado de llevarlos a La Madriguera. Todo muy "familiar".

Y era evidente que encontrarse con una lechuza suya, en su regreso a Londres, no habría sido muy apropiado. De hecho, nada parecía apropiado entre ellos ahora… sólo incómodo. Porque de alguna forma Draco se había hecho más consciente de la presencia del moreno, aunque no era difícil, con ese cúmulo gris punzante que era su energía.

Suspiró.

Y estaba el tema de su instinto luchando contra su sentido común. Por un lado estaba su deseo de castigar a Potter y por otro, obedecer a la idea de ser una buena persona, escuchar a Neville y ayudar al cretino… pero recientemente se había alzado una nueva alternativa: alejarse del moreno con urgencia y mandarlo a la mierda. Simplemente mantenerlo a distancia y apartarse de sus ojos interesados. Acosadores.

Por suerte se podía escapar al laboratorio, lugar que Potter parecía reacio a visitar, tal vez por la vergonzosa pseudo-amistad entre ambos Griffindor… o por los antecedentes sexuales de Draco y Neville.

-Draco.- el rubio escuchó a su izquierda, incluso antes de llegar propiamente a la cafetería.

-Andrómeda.- la mujer se acercó hasta él a paso rápido y sonrisa amplia.

-Que suerte encontrarte afuera…- negó ella y ambos volvieron a caminar hacia el local, mientras su tía seguía diciendo: –Dejé la carta para tú madre en casa, sobre mi tocador. La puse allí, en un lugar visible justamente para no olvidarla, pero mira… ¡qué tontería más grande!-

-Si quiere la puedo esperar aquí.-

-Pero qué dices, claro que no.- entonces ella lo cogió del brazo y suavemente lo condujo al interior de la cafetería. –Compraremos algo dulce para el té y nos vamos a casa, estaremos más cómodos allá sin tanto ruido y sin tanta gente dando vuelta y distrayendo. ¿Qué te parece?-

¡Ah!, la esperada invitación. Él, que lo había planificado todo con detenimiento, invirtiendo tanto tiempo y paciencia: allí tenía su oportunidad y de pronto ya no sabía si era algo bueno o malo.

¿Ir a la casa de Andrómeda y exponerse a ser "descubierto", por el moreno? Después de lo sucedido el viernes en el bar, Draco ya no estaba tan seguro de querer involucrarse en los otros aspectos de la vida de Potter. Menos encontrarse con el hombre allí. ¿Tenía que ser justo ahora, cuando está en medio de su conflicto interno? Joder.

El rubio realmente oraba a Merlín por no cruzarse con el tipo.

-Claro, no hay problema.- asintió, suavizando la expresión de su rostro. Supuso que para la mujer ese gesto valdría más que una sonrisa explicita, costumbre de serpientes.

-Espérame aquí.- ella le palmeó el brazo y camino hasta la vitrina de pasteles.

-Bien.-

Veinte minutos después llegaron a una encantadora casa en una extensa propiedad, cubierta por potentes encantamientos de protección. Draco sintió inmediatamente el toque de Potter, obviamente.

La construcción, espaciosa y elegante, tenía la perfecta apariencia a esas cabañas victorianas. Fachadas de cemento, columnas con frisos orgánicos y un pasillo externo techado y tan amplio como para desayunar al aire libre en los días de calor. A pesar de la primera impresión aristocrática, había algo en el color y en las doradas luces asomándose por las ventanas que la hacían absolutamente hogareña. Incluso con ese grandioso jardín… casi podía imaginarse al ridículo de Potter correteando con su pequeño ahijado.

Andrómeda lo dejó en el salón frente a una aromática taza de té y tarta de frambuesa, antes de ir por la carta de su madre, al segundo nivel.

Extrañamente, la espera se le hizo eterna. Y no era una mera subjetividad, porque mientras observaba su entorno Draco pudo darse cuenta de detalles insignificantes, como el crayón verde junto a la pata del sofá o la mancha de agua en el suelo de madera, al lado de la ventana, o los guantes de lana negra sobre la revista de escobas, en la mesa de entrada. A la tijera y la cinta adhesiva sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Un prendedor con la insignia del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio Inglés, parecía abandonado en una fuente de vidrio, ya que le faltaba el broche trasero. Incluso había una tapa de bolígrafo muggle, en el marco de una ventana.

Cuando su mente regresó al dueño de ese crayón verde, preguntándose si el niño estaría con su padrino, una inquieta, pero muy clara voz le llegó desde la puerta, anunciándose con un simple: -Hola.-

Draco levantó la cabeza y se encontró con un chico de unos diez años, parado bajo el dintel de la puerta. Y aunque hubiesen más niños en esa casa, el rubio no necesitó mayores referencias para saber que ese era el ahijado de Potter, el hijo de Remus Lupin y su prima Nymphadora Tonks.

Era idéntico a su padre.

-Hola.- el rubio le sonrió suavemente, captando de inmediato un cierto halo violento provenir del niño. Era como un chisporroteo efervescente en el aire, moviéndose hacia su dirección. Una sensación muy física y muy común entre las criaturas mágicas… algo muy propio para el hijo de un licántropo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.- dijo, manteniéndose sentado e inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto. –Tú debes ser el hombre de la casa.-

Le sonrió. Era obvio que el niño era demasiado pequeño para ser un hombre lobo en propiedad, pero los rasgos ya estaban a la vista. Entre ellos el dominio del territorio, el control y la defensa de la manada, el establecimiento de una jerarquía y la regencia cuando el macho alfa está ausente. Porque, asumiendo que el niño haya tomado a Potter como el líder, entonces él debía proteger la casa cuando el hombre no estuviese presente.

Llamarlo el "hombre de la casa", significaban la aceptación, la valoración de su posición en ella y él como visitante debía someterse a su territorio. Era así de simple.

La respuesta del niño fue la que esperaba. Pestañeos rápidos, relajando la mirada que antes se había mantenido fija y penetrante sobre él. Incluso la postura de su cuerpo se había aflojado, recargando su peso sobre un pie y tocando las piernas de sus pantalones con la punta de sus dedos. Mientras lo observaba, el rubio dejó que pasaran algunos minutos de simple silencio, preguntándose si era buena idea seguir hablando con el niño o si era conveniente esperar a su tía.

Bueno, sus dorados ojos parecían expectantes… al final se decidió a preguntarle.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Ted… Teddy Lupin.- respondió con algo cercano al entusiasmo, Draco se sorprendió de su evidente interés. -Tú eres familia, ¿cierto?-

-Bueno…- el rubio abrió la boca, un poco sorprendido, no esperaba que el niño supiera de él. Menos que relacionara a un Malfoy como parte de su familia. –Tú abuela es hermana de mi mamá y yo era primo de tu madre… así que tú eres como mi sobrino-primo.- el niño inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. –Además conocí a tú padre, fue mi profesor en Hogwarts.-

-Igual que mi padrino…- Teddy sonrió y terminó por acercarse hasta el sillón vacío frente al rubio, pero no se sentó, sólo se apoyó en él.

-¿Tú padrino?- le sonrió, fingiendo locura.

-Mi padrino es Harry Potter.- y el chico hinchó el pecho, lleno de orgullo.

-Ah… sí, fuimos compañeros de clase, aunque yo era Slytherin.-

-¿En serio? Así como mi abuelita.-

-Y como la mayoría de los Black.- le sonrió nuevamente y el niño le respondió con un gesto igual de explícito. Draco captó inmediatamente que ese niño sería Griffindor o Hufflepuff.

Lentamente la efervescencia en el ambiente se había disipado un poco, pero la agresividad parecía algo latente en la energía del niño y eso sólo significaba que su magia sería igual de colérica y belicosa. Lo cual no era bueno, para nada, en un niño licántropo. Draco lo sabía, porque había visto situaciones parecidas en India, desde chicos hijos de hombres lobo que cambiaban naturalmente, hasta niños mordidos por uno y cuya primera transformación era terriblemente traumática.

El rubio mantuvo la observación y el registro de la energía del pequeño, permitiendo que se extendiera otro de esos silencios llenos de atención. Ciertamente el chico sentía curiosidad por él y parecía aguardar por cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca.

Draco miró un momento hacia la entrada del salón, pero nada parecía indicar que Andrómeda regresaría pronto. ¿Tanto tiempo le tomaba ir por una simple carta?, ¿…o esto era a propósito?

De alguna forma, el instinto del rubio le dijo que el inesperado regreso a casa y la presencia del pequeño Teddy, no eran una casualidad. Los dos solos, con ese extenso y casi ilimitado tiempo de múltiples posibilidades… con la idea preconcebida de que eran "familia". La insistente inocencia del niño esperando de él algo más que simple atención, apelando a su paciencia, a su amabilidad, a sus sentimientos fraternos, a sus buenas intenciones…

Si lo pensaba bien, la situación era casi obvia. La muy serpiente de su tía, estaba utilizando la candidez de su nieto para ponerlo a él a prueba. Ella parece olvidar que él es un excelente maquinador, también.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Teddy?-

-Diez.-

-Diez ya, bueno, eres un niño grande para tener diez. En donde yo vivía, los niños de diez no lucían tan grandes. Tienes mucha suerte de vivir con tu abuela.- le dedicó un gesto amable e incluso hizo que su propia magia se percibiera como algo agradable y llamativa, entonces sorbió un poco de su té, que ya estaba comenzando a enfriarse. Otra evidencia de que la mujer estaba tardando sospechosamente demasiado.

-¿Y dónde vives?- el niño sonrió, removiéndose, alzo la cabeza para lucir tan alto como Draco le había dicho.

-Ahora vivo aquí en Londres, pero antes vivía en India.-

-¿Cerca de Sussex?-

-No en Inglaterra.- sonrió Draco, pero sin ánimo de burla. –En India, el país, se encuentra cerca de China, de Pakistán… Sri Lanka…- enumeró.

-¿De verdad?- el chico lo miraba con ojos amplios, el rubio asintió. -¿Cómo es?-

-Es un país muy grande y hermoso, pero también es muy pobre. Allí no todos los niños tienen familiares que los cuiden, así que no siempre tienen para comer todos los días y si uno no come, no crece ¿cierto?- Teddy asintió suavemente. –Por eso tienes suerte de tener una abuela que te cuide tanto… y que tú la cuides tanto a ella.- el rubio sabía que se estaba aventurando hablando sobre cosas de las que no sabía nada, pero dada la naturaleza territorial del chico, parecían ser lo correcto para ganar su confianza. Alabarlo como a un niño que necesita aceptación, pero también hablarle como al adulto que deseaba ser. –Es un país caluroso además, está a la misma latitud que Arabia… tiene desiertos, selva y desde allí se pueden ver los Himalayas, en el Tibet.-

-Genial. ¿Fuiste alguna vez?-

-No.- negó acentuando su sonrisa, recordando la odisea de su vida en India y todas las maravillas que había visto. –Visité algunos lugares al norte y sur de India, pero viví más tiempo en el desierto y en la capital, Nueva Dehli.- mantuvo el gesto accesible y amable, mientras incursionaba con más palabras atrevidas y personales. -De hecho allá conocí a los hombres _Napatti_ , que es una especie propia de India. Son magos y brujas con sangre de criatura mágica… son como parientes de los _Ashwinder_ , viven exclusivamente en el desierto y casi lo único que comen son insectos.-

-¡Mentira!- soltó el niño y terminó por sentarse en el sillón frente a Draco. –Nadie come puros insectos…-

-¡Es verdad!- dijo. Sin importar las intenciones de su tía, al rubio ya no le era difícil mantener el gesto cordial, frente a la ingenuidad y sinceridad de su interlocutor. Realmente era un niño encantador. -Te apuesto a que lo verás en Hogwarts, en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… hay un pequeño anexo en el libro de quinto. Te puedo adelantar desde ahora, que lo verás.- le indicó con un dedo, como si fuera una promesa.

-Genial… ¿qué otras criaturas extrañas hay allá?-

-No es que hayan criaturas muy diferentes.- agregó, -Allá también hay duendes, dragones, mandrágoras y licántropos, igual que aquí.-

Sí, el comentario había sido a propósito, así como lo era su sonrisa o la gentileza de su magia. Draco había revelado suficientes cosas personales, cosas sobre su vida en India y cosas novedosas para la curiosidad del niño, con semejante estímulo y como no existía la presión de la preocupación familiar –un posible castigo o sermón por parte de Andrómeda, por ejemplo-, era casi seguro que Teddy comenzaría a tener la suficiente confianza para hablar sobre sí mismo.

El rubio aguardó su respuesta, mientras veía el conflicto en su rostro. El niño había fruncido ligeramente el ceño y miraba hacia algún punto a su derecha, en un obvio gesto de meditación. Pero cuando alzó sus dorados ojos y los clavo en los de Draco, éste supo inmediatamente que sus palabras serían importantes y que por tanto, debía tomar al chico con seriedad. Sí, tenía el arrojo de un Griffindor y la inocente confianza de un Hufflepuff.

-Mi papá…- comenzó, observándolo atentamente, -mi papá… era un hombre lobo.-

-Sí, lo sabía.- le respondió con voz suave, sorprendido y encantado a partes iguales. ¿Así de fácil podía sentirse seguro con él, siendo que los licántropos eran recelosos por naturaleza? ¿Tan rápido habían logrado esa familiaridad?

-Y mi mamá era metamorfa.-

-Vaya, eso no lo sabía, pero conocía de algunos magos Black que tenían la habilidad de los cambia forma.-

-Yo soy las dos cosas.-

En ese momento ocurrieron dos cosas, Draco estuvo seguro de escuchar algún tipo de exclamación al otro lado de la entrada y luego apareció una nerviosa Andrómeda, mirándolos a ambos con ojos grandes. La carta entre sus manos se doblaba bajo la presión de sus dedos.

-Abueli…- el niño se giró a mirarla con la misma inocencia con la cual fue lanzado en primer lugar.

-¡Ah! Teddy, ¿qué… qué haces aquí?- el rubio distinguió perfectamente la incertidumbre en el gesto de Andrómeda. Sí, era indudable que la mujer había estado cerca, pendiente de ellos, escuchándolos y tal vez evaluando la interacción, pero también era innegable que ella no había esperado que se le revelara su licantropía. Obviamente, esa entrada repentina era para detener las palabras del niño, pero ¿por qué? ¿Que no sabía todo el mundo que el hijo de Lupin era un licántropo?

-Teddy vino a hacerme compañía mientras usted no estaba.- le respondió el rubio, pendiente de la expresión de la mujer.

-El tío Draco vivió en India, abuelita. Es genial.-

El niño continuó hablando mientras ambos se observaban, sintiéndose Draco bajo evaluación… y en algún momento el rubio se preguntó, qué había esperado encontrar Andrómeda en su rostro. ¿El paroxismo del horror, del escándalo?

Debería sentirse ofendido.

Suspiró. Vaya, no sólo Potter lo tenía en tan baja consideración. Al menos Teddy creía que era genial.

-Siéntese Andrómeda, el té se está enfriando.- le contestó finalmente, apartando la mirada y tomando un sorbo de su propia taza.

-Sí…- suspiró ella, recobrando la compostura. –Aquí está la carta… disculpa las arrugas.- entonces le aplicó un encantamiento y regresó a ser una lisa pieza de pergamino. El rubio asintió.

-No se preocupe.-

-Teddy… Teddy, él te habló…- él le sonrió, aunque habría preferido reírse de lo tonto y trivial que era su preocupación. Claro, como él era un Malfoy, ¡prejuicios antes que nada!

-Sí.- asintió, pero entonces se giró hacia el niño, quien aún lo miraba con sus enormes ojitos dorados. Era un encanto cuánta atención le prestaba. -No es común que suceda, pero debes estar contento de tener las cualidades de tus dos padres. La fuerza y el instinto del licántropo y la habilidad de cambiar tu exterior… es como poder usar un _Glamour_ , cada vez que quieras.- Draco conocía demasiado bien la funesta percepción que tenía el común de los magos y brujas sobre las criaturas mágicas en general y los hombres lobo en particular y por supuesto, que no le agradaba nada la idea que Teddy sintiera ese tipo de rechazo o vulnerabilidad. Sí, otra vez estaba actuando como Teresa de Calcuta, ayudando almas torturadas. Tsk. -Aunque ser hombre lobo es complicado, sobre todo durante los primeros cambios. Sé que a veces sienten mucha rabia o lo que llaman como "el ansia de la bestia" y no saben por qué.- el niño asintió rápidamente. –Pero es algo que viene con la adolescencia también, no es sólo porque seas un licántropo. Por ejemplo, yo era un fastidio y un rabioso cuando estaba en Hogwarts, lo bueno es que la calma se puede cultivar.-

-¿En serio?- el rubio le asintió al niño, luego desvió sus plateados ojos hacia Andrómeda y ella le sonrió… pero no era un gesto cualquiera, era… era una sonrisa completa, realmente agradecida. Incluso sus ojos lucían esa dulce y suave expresión. Wow. -¿No crees que es malo?- escuchó nuevamente a Teddy y regresó toda su atención a él. -Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a los hombres lobo, dicen que son monstruos. Yo no quiero ser un monstruo…-

-¿Crees que las veela son monstruos?-

-No.-

-Pero son personas que tienen sangre de criatura mágica.- el niño sólo mantuvo la mirada fija en él. -¿Crees que los centauros son monstruos?-

-No…-

-Pero son criaturas que tienen la mitad del cuerpo de humano y la mitad de caballo.-

-Pero son… como animales.-

-Pero piensan y hablan como cualquier persona e incluso son importantes fundadores de la astrología mágica, la única diferencia es que viven en los bosques y lejos de la comunidad mágica.- esta vez, Draco lo vio fruncir el ceño. -¿Qué dices de las Banshees?-

-¡Ellas sí lo son!, porque matan gente cuando se enojan…-

-…y cuando están asustadas, de la misma forma que lo haría un león, un dragón o una persona normal que puede matar si está asustado o si siente ira… no que sea lo correcto o lo esperado, obviamente, pero ellos responden a un instinto, a su naturaleza, no se les puede culpar por ello. ¿Ves? ¿Por qué crees que los licántropos son malos?-

-Porque matan gente… porque todos dicen que son malos y hay que tener miedo de ellos. Eso les dicen a los niños para que no salgan de noche o no jueguen en el bosque cuando está oscuro… porque te puede comer el lobo.-

-Buff… la gente dice muchas cosas y muchas veces no saben nada. Dicen que todos los Slytherin son malos o que estaban relacionados con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y ya ves que no es cierto, ¿verdad?-

-No… claro que no.-

Draco mantuvo los ojos sobre el niño, observando su expresión reflexiva, sus ojos dorados sobre la superficie de la mesa, el gesto casi relajado y su magia un poco más distendida. El chisporroteo se había aplacado ante la ausencia de toda amenaza, pero como el rubio había supuesto, la rabia era una presencia ontológica. Como un "tinte" que estaría allí hoy y mañana y el día después de ese, hasta que alguien lo ayudara a controlarlo. Ugh, ya casi se estaba metiendo en un nuevo forro.

-¿Ves cariño?- le sonrió Andrómeda. -¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Draco? No hay nada malo con ser un licántropo o con ser un metamorfo-mago… nada de malo, así que no debes sentirte culpable o tratar de reprimir lo que sientes, es natural. Tú padre y tú madre eran normales, tú también lo eres y lo seguirás siendo.- entonces ella levantó sus ojos celestes, tan parecidos a los de Narcisa y miró nuevamente a Draco con esa actitud satisfecha, como si intentara retribuirle sus palabras con algo menos explícito, pero igual de emotivo. Nunca antes le había visto un gesto similar.

-En India vi a otros niños hijos de hombres lobo como tú, entrar a la licantropía y ellos no sentían miedo de serlo, todo lo contrario. Allá se adora a la luna y los hombres lobo son hijos de la luna. Y la lupercalia o _Yuvā bhēṛiyā_ en hindi, es una gran celebración.-

-¿Es cierto?-

-Mira, piénsalo así: los hombres lobo son una especie o una criatura determinada, como las veela, como los gnomos, como los doxis, como los muggles, los magos o incluso como los cocodrilos, los delfines o… no sé, los perros y los gatos. Ninguno debe sentir, ni siente culpa de lo que es.-

-¿Y la rabia del hombre lobo?-

-Se puede tratar… ¡eres un mago, Teddy! Los magos pueden controlar su magia y su energía. Y si nada de eso funciona, siempre está la Mata-lobos.-

-No, Draco…- Andrómeda negó, pronunciando con voz pausada. –La única persona conocida que sabía cómo hacer la Mata-lobos, era el profesor Severus Snape… y…- y el hombre estaba muerto hace una década.

-Tía…- dijo el rubio, con voz socarrona y alzando una ceja sarcástica. –Soy pocionista y si le digo que tenemos la opción de usar la Mata-lobos, es que la hay.-

Ella asintió, en medio de un largo suspiro. Sus delicadas y femeninas manos se mantuvieron en un nervioso movimiento, sobre su regazo. Por un momento, el rubio se preguntó cuán segura se sentía ella con la situación de Teddy. Cuánto era simple fachada. Qué se ocultaba bajo su estoicismo, y él conocía demasiado bien sobre esa fortaleza, esa imperturbabilidad tan propio de las mujeres Black.

El conocimiento tácito de la familia…

-¿Y en India cómo tratan la rabia?- volvió a escuchar.

* * *

¡Continuará! =D

Bien, para quienes se preguntaban si Draco tendría algún tipo de contacto con Teddy, aquí una muestra y como vemos, el rubio parece tener la intención de ayudarle. En todo caso, Teddy es tan tierno, que sería imposible no ceder a sus encantos. =3

Y tenemos otro avance en el caso, además que ya comienzan las incomodidades entre Harry y Draco… si esas miradas mataran… XD

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	3. Vishnú III

¡Hola gente! Antes que nada, lamento la demora, pero ayer no tuve cabeza, ni tiempo para actualizar. Así que mis disculpas.

Y como siempre, muchas gracias a todos sus comentarios y especialmente a **Sinideas** , a quien le dedico este capítulo.

Muchas gracias a **Kuroneko1490** , a **Rengesumy** , a **SuicideFreakWord** , a **Erisikol** , a **NymphaNixNivis** , a **Gama90** , a **Sinideas** , a **CuquiLuna3** , a **Dannia** , a **Nekoconeco56** , a **AnataYume** , a **Oltukal33** , a **Murtilla** , a **DarySnape** y a quien dejó su comentario anónimamente, ¡gracias!

Todxs quedaron contentxs con el corte que le dio Draco a Harry, pero sí… es cierto que es muy pronto para que pasen "a las manos" XD

Y… yo también quedé con ganas de más, con la visita de Draco a la casa de Andrómeda y la inesperada llegada de Teddy (niño hermoso!), así que continuamos con ello… ¡A leer!

* * *

Capítulo 3: Vishnú III

-¿Y en India cómo tratan la rabia?-

Draco miró al niño, su sobrino-primo o algo así. Estar para él, para ese chico abandonado por culpa de la guerra que el propio Lucius ayudó a cultivar, no era una opción, era una obligación. Y no era sólo por una deuda acaecida por el demente de su padre, era algo más cercano a la identificación y la solidaridad, por un sentimiento cercano, que él también había padecido en algún momento. Estar desorientado y no saber qué hacer.

Sentirse flotar sobre una realidad que no le significaba nada. Recordaba los murmullos, los susurros que no lograba comprender como palabras, las personas pasando a su lado como borrones fríos e impalpables, como manchas que pueden ser ignoradas. Sí, Draco recuerda muy bien cómo era tocar fondo. Nada que quisiera para un niño como Teddy, siendo tan susceptible y abatible aún.

Bien, que no se diga que Draco Malfoy escapa a los desafíos.

-Con sentir correctamente,- dijo -en totalidad. En sentir física y mágicamente.- y entonces el rubio dedicó un pensamiento al viejo _Ahsan_ y su paciencia de mentor, antes de extender su mano por sobre la mesa donde tomaban el té. El anciano había utilizado el mismo método cuando conoció al rubio por primera vez, cuando lo encontró en la selva, mareado, rabioso y medio inconsciente por un trompazo de elefante, entonces posicionando su mano callosa sobre la frente de Draco, había presionado la energía del _Rayas-guna_ sobre su centro de la percepción. –Pon tú mano sobre la mía.- con la palma hacia arriba, la dejó cerca del niño, Teddy la miró un instante y luego la tomó.

Pero el rubio no haría nada tan complejo como eso, tan sólo extendió su magia _shakti_ hacia el menor… suave, agradable, complementaria y sumisa, lo fue rodeando hasta tocar la energía belicosa de su presencia. Hasta que los límites confusos e intangibles de ambas magias entraron en contacto, la una chispeante y combativa, la otra fluida y sedosa. La interacción fue lenta y complicada, como si nada entre los dos pudiese armonizar, pero el conocimiento y experiencia de Draco hicieron que finalmente la magia de Teddy se dejara llevar por él… y fluyera.

Era sólo eso, el rubio quería que el chico "sintiera mágicamente". Que sintiera la caricia de la tranquilidad y la refrescante suavidad de la docilidad. El niño suspiró largamente y esa era toda la muestra que Draco necesitaba.

Asimismo y lentamente, sintió cómo el peso de la pequeña mano aumentaba un poco más su gravedad, sin los músculos tensos, sin el cuerpo rígido, sin contenerse y sin preocuparse, la mano de Teddy se sentía como un delicado cuerpo presionando, acogida contra su palma. Como la patita de un cachorrito inminentemente letal.

El chico volvió a respirar con fuerza, sus hombros caídos, ligeramente desmadejado.

Sin soltar su mano, el rubio le preguntó: -¿Quieres comer con nosotros?, tú abuela trajo una rica tarta de frambuesa.-

Teddy asintió.

Desde entonces la conversación perdió seriedad y se aventuraron hacia temas menos importantes, como equipos de quidditch, las ciudades que Draco y su madre habían visitado, su banda de música favorita o las asignaturas que más le habían gustado mientras el rubio estuvo en Hogwarts. El niño había pasado la mitad del tiempo preguntándole y la otra, hablando sobre infinidad de cosas.

Con el tiempo, el Slytherin pudo darse cuenta que Teddy era un chico muy inteligente, educado, atento y sí, increíblemente ingenuo y confiado, pero de una forma tan humana que le resultaba imposible abusar de su candidez. Creía en todo lo que Draco decía y lo miraba casi con adoración. Bueno, el rubio era como un juguete nuevo, uno con muchas cualidades didácticas, pero todos los juguetes pierden su valor en algún momento.

El rubio se daba cuenta que se estaba involucrando demasiado ya: a cada palabra, a cada pregunta, los tres continuaban revelando cosas sobre sí. Acercándose fraternalmente. Interesándose los unos en los otros, importándose. Se sentía bien y esa sensación agradable lo hizo preguntarse si las cosas habrían sido así alguna vez, si su padre estuviera vivo. Aunque con lo truculento que siempre había sido, tan frío, tan parco… tan… jodido.

Pero a los muertos se les debe recordar como hermosas almas, "era tan bueno", aunque realmente fuera un cretino.

Draco sonrió y siguió escuchando otra de esas "increíbles" historias que el niño estaba tan dispuesto a compartir con él… pero debió suponer que nada era tan perfecto.

¡Ah!, ese presentimiento. ¿Lo recuerdan?

Y es que en algún momento de toda esa feliz comodidad, Draco había sentido una vibración en las protecciones de la casa y después el sonido sordo de una aparición. Una aparición cercana, en la propiedad. Su mente ni siquiera había alcanzado a sentir pánico, sorpresa o perturbación, cuando escuchó cierta voz conocida. Maldita sea que sí. Inmediatamente separó su mano del contacto con Teddy.

-¿Andrómeda?- escuchó desde la puerta de entrada y para ese momento, su cuerpo sí había logrado procesar una reacción: una punzada en el estómago. ¿Una punzada? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Tío Harry!- gritó el niño.

Oh, mierda. ¡Corroborado!

-Harry querido, estamos en el salón.- la mujer se levantó. –No pensé que viniera hoy.- habló hacia el rubio, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Draco sintió que sus manos sudaban ¡y eso era una estupidez! Sin poderlo evitar, mantuvo los ojos fijos en la entrada, escuchando el abrir y cerrar de puertas, el sonido de ropa, pisadas, el crujir de madera bajo los pies y realmente no sabía porque estaba nervioso, esperando lo inevitable.

-Sólo vine a dejar…- Potter entró observando a Andrómeda con una de sus sonrisas habituales y gesto tranquilo, luego deslizó sus ojos por la habitación… buscando a su estimado ahijado, seguramente, pero entonces se encontró con una presencia que no esperaba… porque toda su expresión cambió y se lo quedó mirando con rostro pasmado. Pestañeando, como si no pudiera creer lo que tenía delante, -la… ropa sucia… de Teddy…- balbuceó.

-Buenas noches.- asintió el rubio y la reacción del moreno lo ayudó a calmarse un poco. Al menos no era el único contrariado.

-Buenas noches…- respondió el moreno, quien inmediatamente miró a la mujer.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero… he comenzado a comunicarme con mi hermana de nuevo. Nos hemos estado enviando cartas y Draco me ayuda con eso.- comentaba ella, como si fuera lo más natural. –Hoy tontamente dejé la carta de Narcisa en mi tocador, así que tuve que regresar y aproveché para invitarlo a tomar té… ese té exquisito que me dio Bertha, del taller de Crewell.-

-Ah…- Harry escucho sólo hasta "Draco me ayuda con eso", el resto fue sólo bla-bla-bla.

-¡El tío Draco ha estado en India!- dijo el niño sonriendo y el hombre intentó responderle con una expresión igual de entusiasmada. ¡Esa era la exaltada reacción que Malfoy causaba en todos! Era como si fuese un maldito imán. –¡Y él ha visto la transformación de otros niños hijos de licántropos!-

¿Qué? Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué acaso Malfoy iba a engatusar a todos por allí?, pensó Harry, ¿permitiendo que todos quedaran fascinados por su apariencia perfecta, su inteligencia sobresaliente, su locuacidad desbordante y su aire exótico?

Y mientras el moreno se sentía perturbado por la facilidad con que el rubio era aceptado y apreciado, Draco interpretó su gesto como una manifestación de recelo, interpelación y precaución. Quizás sintiendo la violación a su intimidad, porque a pesar de la sangre que los unía, ellos eran _su_ familia después de todo. La familia de Potter.

-Sabe Andrómeda, van a ser las nueve, debería irme ya.- anunció el rubio poniéndose de pie.

-¿Las nueve?, no puede ser tan tarde…- ella exclamó y miró maquinalmente al reloj de pie, al otro lado del salón. -¡Merlín Bendito, la hora! Teddy debes subir ya, a bañarte y dormir… mañana tienes que levantarte temprano. ¡Y espero que hayas hecho toda tu tarea!, porque voy a revisarla.-

-¡No!-

-Vamos, vamos… despídete del tío Draco.-

-¡Por favor abueli!, un poco más…- rezongó el niño, despatarrado en el sillón.

-Teddy no seas niño, Draco también debe irse.- otro refunfuño. –No será la última vez que venga, ¿cierto?- y ella se giró al rubio para verlo directo a los ojos, comprometiéndolo con esa familia y mortificándolo con la presencia de Potter. El rubio se negó a mirar al hombre.

-Cierto.-

-¿Contento ya?-

El niño hizo gestos de impotencia y luego miró a Draco desde su posición, aún sentado a la mesa. Sus ojos dorados eran contemplativos y su expresión desalentada, como si el encuentro hubiese sido tajante y lamentablemente interrumpido. Casi como si ya lo extrañara, aún sin estar ausente. Y el rubio estuvo seguro que era producto de su magia _shakti_ , de esa parte suya cultivada en India y que _Ahsan_ le había revelado, tenía la cualidad de acoplarse tan bien a la de los demás. Teddy extrañaba la magia armonizadora, esa que hacía fluir sus humores con mayor facilidad y bienestar.

-Vamos Teddy, despídete.-

-Adiós, tío Draco…- movió su mano en una seña ligera y desganada, intentando sonreírle con toda la intención de la que fue capaz. Al levantarse sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y el rubio vio ese color oro, un poco más amarillo y brillante. –Tío Harry, ¿después vienes a leerme?-

-Sí, seguro.-

-Vamos Teddy…- la mujer lo apuró hacia la salida y no sólo para que el niño se alistara a dormir, sino que esperaba que esos dos tuvieran aunque sea un momento solos para hablar.

Draco tragó duro en cuanto vio que se quedaba solo con Potter. Y Potter simplemente mantuvo los ojos sobre él, como ya se le había hecho su costumbre. Algo a lo que se había vuelto particularmente asiduo.

-No sabía que visitaras a Andrómeda.- escuchó.

-Desde hace un mes que mi madre ha querido tomar nuevamente contacto con ella. Yo sólo soy el intermediario entre sus cartas y mensajes.- respondió, aún de pie junto a la mesa. A un lado de los restos de té y tarta, evidenciando lo que había sido una agradable tarde. -De cualquier forma, ésta es la primera vez que vengo aquí.- Harry asintió, mirándolo de forma demasiado escrutadora y fija para el gusto del rubio. –En serio, debo irme. ¿Podrías despedirme de Andrómeda?-

-No es necesario que te vayas por mi culpa…- el moreno se inclinó ligeramente al frente, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sí, excelente idea. Draco apretó los labios, sintiéndose un poco… ¿intimidado?, ¿cohibido?

-¿Por qué crees que me voy por ti?, me voy porque es tarde.-

-Le agradaste a Teddy…- Draco deseaba irse, pero Harry insistía en esa conversación y eso sólo lo hacía recordar cuánto odiaba que lo retuvieran y lo obligaran a hablar, -supongo que ya sabes que es el hijo del profesor Lupin.-

-Sí, lo sé.- "de quien me burle en Hogwarts", dijo su cabeza con tono sarcástico. Martilleando su consciencia. –Es un buen niño.- atinó a añadir, sólo por comentar algo, porque realmente no sabía que más decir.

-Un niño licántropo…- Draco apretó los labios. Escuchando en la insinuación del moreno, cómo lo acusaba de prejuicios que ya no existían. Allí estaban la falta de confianza, el descreimiento, ¿no podrían darle una segunda oportunidad? ¡Eran diez años, por Circe!

Por todos sus ancestros serpientes, el rubio estuvo tentado en decirle un par de cosas, bien calamitosas.

-Mira Potter, ya tengo que irme.- dijo. –Si tienes algún problema con que venga, puedes decírmelo mañana… o si quieres háblalo con Andrómeda, ella me puede enviar una lechuza y volvemos a reunirnos en la cafetería. Yo no me opongo, pero ahora preferiría marcharme.- insistió, antes de encaminarse ansiosamente hacia la puerta, tomar su abrigo y salir al patio. Con un sonido sordo, Harry supo que el rubio se había ido… y ni siquiera se habían despedido con propiedad. Ni tampoco lo dejó hablar sobre aquella "otra invitación".

¿Molesto por un par de preguntas que eran obviamente necesarias y que él tenía todo el derecho de hacer? ¡Qué niña! Y decía que no se iba por él…

Como fuera, había alguien más con quien tenía que conversar. En dos segundos estuvo en el segundo nivel.

-¿Cuándo vendrá de nuevo?- fue lo primero que Harry escuchó en cuanto llegó hasta la habitación de Teddy. El niño escogía su pijama, mientras la mujer realizaba encantamientos para preparar el baño.

-Teddy…-

-Dile que venga de nuevo, abueli. Invítalo otra vez.- insistía el chico, hasta que lo vio llegar. -¡Tío, dile a la abueli que invite al tío Draco otra vez!-

-Lo conociste recién hoy…-

-Sí, pero es agradable y sabe de licantropía. Él dice que la calma se puede aprender, que controlando mi magia puedo ser normal.-

-Eres normal, Teddy.- comentó la mujer, regresando desde el baño. –Ahora ve a bañarte…-

-¡Abueli!-

-¡Por Merlín! Él prometió que vendría de nuevo, ¿sí?- suspiró. –Lo vamos a invitar para una próxima vez, así que tranquilízate… y ve a bañarte ya.-

Entonces Teddy sonrió ampliamente y tomando su muda de ropa, se detuvo un momento en el marco de la puerta.

-Es que él se siente bien.-

"¿Se siente bien?", se preguntó el moreno. ¿Qué quería decir eso?

Harry esperó a que el sonido de la agua comenzara y aun así aguardó unos segundos más hasta estar seguro de que el niño no los escucharía y entonces se giró hacia la mujer, suspirando largamente

-¿Va a explicármelo?-

-Sí y sé lo que vas a decir,- ella hizo gestos de manos, como si deseara decirlo de la forma más clara posible o como si deseara convencerlo de una idea maravillosa, -pero Harry escucha, Teddy fue quien le contó sobre su licantropía y aunque no lo creas Draco lo tomó muy bien… demasiado bien, incluso dijo que podría ayudarlo.- el moreno frunció el ceño. –Él dijo que podía ayudarlo con el control de su "rabia". ¡Él ha visto otros casos de hijos de licántropos y sabe cómo apoyar a Teddy! Y no sólo eso, Harry…- Andrómeda le tomó el antebrazo entre sus delicadas manos y así como se aferraba a él, parecía desear aferrarse a la idea, -él puede hacer la poción Mata-lobos, de ser necesario.-

-¿La Mata-lobos?- suspiró. Bueno, Malfoy tenía tantas credenciales y títulos sobre pociones, como para toda una vida de estudio. Esa era una de las cosas que lo hacía tan malditamente "especial". -¿Pero está segura de esto? ¿De contarle sobre Teddy, de permitirle entrar aquí… a sus vidas?- ella simplemente asintió. –¿No cree que sea algún tipo de engaño?-

-No.- y apoyó la negativa con un gesto de cabeza. –Lo he estado mirando y he tenido tiempo de hablar con él, no creo que mienta. No creo que esté aquí para fingir ser mi sobrino.-

-Sobrino…- repitió, sabiendo que el término implicaba mucho más que un título. Era más sobre familia, sobre sangre, sobre apoyo y necesidad. -¿Usted lo quiere aquí indefinidamente? ¿Libremente?-

-Sí.-

-Bien.-

-¿No te molesta, Harry?, porque si es así…-

-No, está bien. De todas formas mantendré un ojo sobre él.-

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, porque no había nada de "bien" en la situación. Malfoy. Ya no sólo lo vería en el trabajo siendo un sabelotodo, también tendría que verlo siendo agradable con su familia. ¡Siendo amable y empático! Hablándole a Teddy con la misma boca con que le había alentado ciertas fantasías despierto. Buscaría sus ojos y esperaría encontrar un gesto afable. Miraría la complexión de su cuerpo, sin la austeridad del uniforme de Auror y Harry estaba seguro que recordaría su agilidad en el gimnasio, su magia aterciopelada… la facilidad con que habla de sexo, su propia bocota alcoholizada haciendo esa invitación tan poco santa y su mente, que desde entonces no ha podido pensar en otra cosa.

Sí, tener a Malfoy ahí, era una excelente idea. El escalofrío que recorrió su espalda era un buen ejemplo de ello. Joder.

* * *

Casi al otro lado de Londres, Draco se había aparecido a una cuadra de su departamento. Detenido en la segura oscuridad de un callejón, se permitió un momento de tranquilidad y reconsideración. Precisamente había sucedido algo que no deseaba: se había sumergido en una coyuntura de acciones e intenciones, que lo habían arrastrado hacia la automaticidad. Lo habían hecho sucumbir en pensamientos y sentimientos descontrolados.

El rubio comenzó a sentir el frío de estar a la intemperie, en plena noche y siendo casi invierno. Vio cómo el vaho salía de su boca a cada respiración. La sensación contracturante, al menos lo hizo sentir más despierto, con la mente más clara.

Cierto era que Draco creía dominar la situación. Había llegado de India, con la confianza y la seguridad que daban estar diez años fuera, viviendo una vida cómoda y agradable, después de haber superado sus conflictos internos y haberse congraciado con los fantasmas de su pasado. Entonces _Ahsan_ le había advertido que debía vivir en el Dharma, el camino de las buenas acciones y hacerlo en India, era como ser bueno con su madre. Debía ser en el peor escenario posible: la Comunidad Mágica de Inglaterra. Y el rubio se había preparado mental y emocionalmente para ese reto… o creyó estar preparado.

Sólo necesitó escuchar a Potter decir que era una molestia y todo su aplomo se había disuelto en un poderoso rencor. ¿Buenas acciones? ¡Sólo quería darle su merecido a ese idiota!

Potter había dicho que era desagradable…

Suspiró largamente, mientras frotaba su rostro con ambas manos. Ya ni siquiera sentía rabia de esas palabras, de todas formas sabía que la ira no llevaba a nada bueno. Ahora, en comparación a diez años antes, sentía un molesto sinsabor, un resentimiento, un desasosiego que provocaba que su mente le recordara constantemente el maldito desprecio del moreno. Y la sensación de ser inadecuado, como si hubiese perdido toda la valía que había ganado en India. Eso ya era suficiente.

Pero entonces el muy maldito salía con el asunto del sexo y ahora Draco también se siente… ¿cuáles eran las palabras?, "¿cohibido?" "¿intimidado?".

¿Por qué? ¿Y qué había detrás de ese interés?, ¿algo bueno, algo malo? ¿Era una oportunidad o una humillación? Por qué se tenían que complicar así las cosas, donde la única forma de reaccionar era con gestos automáticos y sensaciones fortuitas. Había una brusquedad en todo eso, que lo impacientaba.

¿Qué podía… qué debía hacer?

Tenía que resolverlo ahora. Necesitaba tomar una decisión, para conducir sus acciones y aplacar sus sentimientos. Sobre todo si iba a comenzar a implicarse en la vida de Teddy y Andrómeda, no podía sentirse inseguro, cohibido o intimidado por siempre.

Y mucho más importante, no debía dejar que las circunstancias arrancaran de él respuestas impropias. Debía respetar sus principios, desprenderse de toda forma de represión, de miedo, de culpa y ser fiel a la libertad, a la sinceridad, a lo positivo. Por un momento había olvidado su camino…

-Maldito Potter.- soltó, las palabras hicieron vahos delante de sus ojos.

Porque _Ahsan_ le había dicho una vez: "Encuentra la enseñanza en todo lo que te ocurre, la felicidad y la desdicha depende de cómo afrontemos los acontecimientos… no los acontecimiento en sí".

Miró hacia la entrada del callejón, considerando caminar hasta su departamento… ugh, no. En ese instante prefería cambiar la línea de sus pensamientos y estar solo le prometía tener al moreno clavado en su cerebro. ¿Cuál era su mejor opción?

Neville.

* * *

Martes. 12:18 pm.

Harry terminó la reunión en la sala de conferencia, recordando el nuevo horario de las vigilancias en el Callejón Knockturn. Todos sonreían de oreja a oreja, porque cada uno tenía en promedio entre dos a tres días entre una y otra vigilancia. ¡Y ya no habría nada de largas caminatas en la noche helada, cansados y somnolientos! ¡Nada de dormir unas miserables horas en los duros catres del Cuartel!

De esa forma, mientras Demelza y Travers habían tenido la guardia del pasado lunes por la noche, Seamus y Bones tendrían la de ese martes. A Harry le tocaría el miércoles junto a Ron y Malfoy tendría la del jueves junto a Cobbs.

Considerando el cambio de parejas y los días de descanso, el cálculo había resultado en que Harry compartiría vigilancia con el rubio, el próximo lunes. El moreno supuso que era tiempo suficiente para limar asperezas, porque no había que ser vidente o tener un tercer ojo, para darse cuenta que el hombre lucía "algo enojado". ¿Por un par de simples preguntas? Joder, era realmente una persona voluble y Harry no sabía cómo alguien que se molestaba con tanta facilidad, podría darle un buen ejemplo y consejos apropiados a Teddy. Pero Andrómeda parecía saber lo que hacía.

-Malfoy, espera.- lo llamó, cuando todos habían comenzado a levantarse de la mesa.

El rubio asintió, pero de todas formas alistó sus pertenencias y lo esperó fuera de la sala de conferencias, detenido a un lado de la puerta y dejando el suficiente espacio para no estorbar la circulación. Harry cerró su carpeta y caminó hacia él. Mientras avanzaba pudo observarlo a gusto, parado inmutable al otro lado de la entrada, la túnica abierta y la postura rígida. Su cabello y toda su piel, en contraste con el negro y el azul del uniforme. Absolutamente interesante a su consideración.

Cuando el moreno se detuvo frente a él, pudo comprobar que Draco se negaba a mirarlo. Le estaba vedando sus ojos, otra vez. ¡Otra vez! Y la acción seguía sintiéndose como algo molesto. ¿Quién había dicho que los ojos eran el espejo del alma?, bien, pues ahí delante tenía a alguien a quien no le interesaba ningún tipo de interacción personal con él.

Lo estaba ignorando, Malfoy estaba rechazando el hábito que alguna vez los había unido, porque ciertamente ya no le importaba conocer nada de él. Con todo y su filosofía oriental, al rubio no le interesaba conocer lo que Harry tenía en su interior.

-Ayer hablé con Andrómeda, parece realmente contenta con que vayas a visitarla y la contactes con tú madre, incluso Teddy está feliz de tener un "tío nuevo", pero ya lo viste tú mismo ayer.- Harry le medio sonrió, intentando aligerar el ambiente entre ambos, pero el rubio se negaba a mirarlo y cualquier intento de enmienda parecía ser desatendida. Suspiró. –Debes saber que no es habitual que él hable sobre sus padres y su condición con cualquiera. Igual Andrómeda, ella no es de las que abre las puertas de su casa a cualquiera.- el rubio asintió. -Así que, creo que es bueno que sigas yendo a verlos, sobre todo porque Andrómeda tendrá más tiempo para estar con Teddy y… no sé, de cualquier forma yo no soy quién para negarlo.- Draco volvió a asentir y esa parecía ser la única respuesta que el moreno recibiría. No podía aguantarlo. –De hecho me pidieron que te invitara para mañana en la tarde, después del trabajo.-

-Claro.-

-Yo también iré un momento, antes de mi turno en el Callejón.-

-Bien.- dijo, acompañado de otro asentimiento. Cuando Harry percibió que el rubio pondría fin a la conversación con la misma futilidad con la cual le respondía, se exasperó.

-Oye,- le cogió del brazo, en cuanto vio que comenzaba a alejarse, –no me molesta, ¿entiendes? No digo esto porque Andrómeda me haya convencido… realmente no me molesta que vayas a verlos, que estés con ella o que ayudes a Teddy. ¿Está claro?-

Draco respiró levemente, sintiendo con claridad el bullente y muy conocido descontrol que hacía vibrar la magia del hombre. Es cierto, la reconocía no sólo de las molestas reuniones con Robards, sino que había una cierta similitud con la perturbadora energía de su ahijado, llena de ira y violencia latente. Sí, ya entendía de dónde sacaba Teddy ese terrible modelo de serenidad y dominio sobre sí mismo.

Por un momento el rubio volvió a pensar su decisión de la noche anterior, meditando si realmente era una buena idea o si era alguna pretensión momentánea la que hablaba por él. Pero sólo necesitó sentir la magia pulsante de Potter para obtener una respuesta. Y estaba seguro que sería el mismo consejo que _Ahsan_ le habría dado, porque si buscaba una señal, allí la tenía. La efigie de la sensatez. Era como si no hubiera otra opción.

E incluso la forma cómo tenía atrapado su brazo, no era más que una muestra de necesario dominio sobre toda situación. Potter y su demencia, su búsqueda de mantener el control sobre todo su alrededor. Lo retenía, para obligarlo a escuchar; la fuerza con que presionaba, para ejercer el mando y demostrar superioridad. Y la manera en cómo se cernía sobre él, era la forma física de imponer la idea.

Cuánto de eso era propio de Potter y cuánto era cultivo de un pasado terrible. Cuánto de eso había contribuido a la ruptura con su noviecito fotógrafo. Ugh… _Dharma_ , _Dharma_.

Realmente no había mucho de dónde elegir y Draco no quería tener a su mente recordándole su extenso prontuario de maldades contra el moreno. Mala consciencia, ¡mala! Y el asunto era que: todo indicaba que Potter era el ejemplar perfecto para hacer una "buena acción", lo único que se interponía era su propio orgullo. Sólo su ego.

Aunque no le agradara, debía resignarse, pero no lo haría de la forma más fácil.

El agarre seguía allí y el dominador continuaba imponiéndose. Suspirando, el rubio se decidió por la respuesta más clara y la acción más directa: levantó el rostro y miró a Potter, pero no se limitó a ver el general de su rostro, no. Draco lo miró directamente a los ojos, con toda la intención de la que fue capaz y deseando que el moreno sintiera la frustración de su renuncia a su amor propio. Observándolo con insistencia, buscó penetrar en los ojos del otro… queriendo que el hombre lo sintiera en plenitud, casi como si fuera tacto real. Ojos imputables, acusadores. Condenadores.

-Sí. Está bien, gracias.- dijo el rubio y en cuanto Harry sintió que tenía toda su atención, que sus plateados ojos por fin conectaban con los suyos, sólo entonces se dio por satisfecho e instintivamente aflojó el agarre.

-¿Dime por qué es tan difícil hablar contigo?-

-¿Qué es lo difícil?- le alzó una ceja. Espontáneamente la boca de Harry le dedicó una media sonrisa, como la que antes había intentado compensar su mal humor.

-A veces creo que quieres ignorarme.- reconoció.

-¿Y eso no te hace sentir afortunado?- dijo, segundos después se recordó que debía ser bueno con el moreno. _Dharma_. _Dharma_.

A pesar de que había suavizado el contacto con el brazo de Malfoy, la cercanía entre ambos había empujado de la voluntad de Harry a fijar sus ojos en esa boca… en la cual, ya antes había pensado con insistencia. En medio de esa contemplación, el moreno descubrió cierta fascinación en la comisura de sus labios. En ese lugar determinado, en el límite entre la pálida y aterciopelada piel de su mejilla y la tentadora voluptuosidad de sus labios. Allí, una cierta curva caprichosa que se alzaba audaz en un gesto impreciso. ¿Una sonrisa? ¿Un sarcasmo? ¿Una temeraria insinuación?

El moreno se decidió a responderle con un bufido irónico. "Con ganas de zarandearlo", eso lo había hecho sentir.

-También quería darte una invitación, pero ayer te marchaste antes que pudiera decirte nada.-

-¿Una invitación?-

-¿Recuerdas al amigo de Colin, el de la exposición?- el rubio asintió, entonces el moreno sacó una carta del interior de su túnica. –Le pidió a él que te entregara esto… y como si no fuera suficiente, él me la envió a mí para que yo te la diera.-

-Cierto, él quería que viera la exposición de su profesor de la India.- asintió, tomando la carta que le tendía el moreno. Era un sobre blanco rectangular, simple y sin identificación, dentro había una lámina de cartulina roja, con letras negras y una particular flor de loto en blanco hacia la esquina inferior derecha. Sobre el texto en inglés, había una traducción en sanscrito, con su caligrafía tan elegante, estilizada, estructurada y sinuosa como el rubio lo recordaba. –Se invita para el día viernes veintiocho a las siete de la tarde, para celebrar a " _S_ _araṇyu_ ". Interesante nombre, es como un _Diwali_ , un _Kali-puja_ o el rescate de una madre olvidada.-

-¿La madre de quién?- Draco giró la tarjeta y revisó el reverso de simple rojo, además de las indicaciones generales sobre el día, la hora, el lugar, el autor y la vaga explicación del motivo, no había mucha más información por ver.

- _S_ _araṇyu_ no es una deidad muy celebrada, a pesar de ser la madre del primer hombre sobre la tierra.- miró la cartulina una vez más, antes de guardarla de regreso en el sobre.

-¿Realmente sabes sobre esas cosas?-

-No hago alarde.- hizo un gesto vago y luego observó al moreno. –El viernes… no hay nada planificado, ¿cierto? ¿Seguimos con el horario regular?-

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿De verdad piensas ir?, ¿a ver mocos de babosas?- se rio Harry, entonces recordó cierta definición mucho más irrisoria. -¿O verás pinceladas "ondulantes"?-

-Cierto.- bufó Draco, aunque realmente estaba más interesado en pensar si podría invitar a Neville y esta vez, por fin, endilgarle alguna chica interesante. Hasta el momento el trigueño sólo había entablado conversación con un par de mujeres y la mayoría del tiempo hablaba de su trabajo o del de ella. –Y por lo que veo, tú y el chico de la cámara terminaron en buenos términos.- dijo el rubio y volvió a alzar una de sus cejas, en una expresión cuestionadora. –Con eso de que aún le haces los recados.-

El moreno sonrió, lamiendo sus labios en un gesto de irónico dolor. Aceptando completamente el golpe, con más burla que verdadero estoicismo. Eso era un poco más como el rubio que él conocía, los mismos punzantes golpes, pero con una lengua mucho más madura y selecta.

De cualquier modo y para su incomprensible asombro, esa pregunta le habría parecido desagradablemente entrometida e impertinente si hubiese sido cualquier otro su interlocutor, pero… sorpresa-sorpresa: no con Malfoy. Quizás fuese porque ya estaba acostumbrado a su descaro y a que le metiera el dedo en la llaga con espectacular habilidad, el chico había sido una verdadera peste en Hogwarts. Sí, tal vez fuera eso.

No tenía por qué significar alguna clase de masoquismo por parte de Harry o llana conformidad, a la fuerza de sus palabras. Debía ser eso, porque el moreno nunca reconocería que comenzaba a adorar esa personalidad un poco suspicaz y un poco melindrosa, la misma que antes había odiado. Tampoco aceptaría que de alguna forma perturbadora, había extrañado sus encantadores alzamientos de ceja, o que estaba fascinándose con los gestos de su boca.

Ésta vez Harry terminó por soltar completamente su brazo, intentando esquivar los pensamientos confusos.

-Te dije que era algo complejo…- el rubio asintió y sin saber por qué, le preguntó:

-¿Irás?- e hizo bailar la invitación delante de sus ojos.

Harry lo pensó un momento y deseó poder decir que no, porque realmente no le interesaba ir a una exposición y ¡menos voluntariamente! Aún peor ver a Colin, o reencontrarse con ese montón de viejos que definitivamente tenían problemas para determinar sus prioridades, con sus trajes de ocasión, sus miradas elusivas, la banalidad del aire que los rodeaba. ¿Qué acaso no sabían que existía gente con problemas reales, allá afuera? ¿Simplemente se olvidan de toda las personas que se pierden, que se mueren o sufren?

Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales siempre había odiado acompañar a Colin a esos eventos sin importancia, esa gente que pensaba que mejoraba el mundo de alguna manera en esos ridículos pequeños espacios de "galería" y sus tontas ideas sobre cómo apreciar el "buen arte". No salvaban a nadie con esos cuadros llenos de manchas.

Y tampoco quería a nadie hablándole de "estética" nuevamente, sería una tortura. Aunque habían otras "cosas" mucho más interesantes, que podría ir a mirar.

-Es una _performance_ , no una muestra de pintura. Quizás te resulte más interesante.- dijo el rubio y a sus ojos, el hombre parecía querer tentarlo con la idea.

-¿Una _performance_?-

-En una _performance_ no hay un objeto de arte, sino una acción que podemos ver mientras se realiza. Algo así como una coreografía o como "un plan de actividades", lo cual no es tan estático o aburrido como una pintura.-

-Bueno, tal vez…- comentó, como quién no quiere la cosa. -Estaba pensando en invitar a Ron.- y eso era mera improvisación. –Necesito de un compañero para que me proteja del desastre y que me distraiga cuando me sienta fastidiado.-

-Para ver mocos de babosa. Sí, lo entiendo.-

Draco asintió, medio sonriendo por la alusión, mantuvo el gesto incluso cuando se dio cuenta que a quien hablaba y a quien le sonreía era Potter. Potter. ¡Y no es que lo hubiese olvidado!, pero la conversación y el extrañamente tratable humor del moreno, habían hecho que el ambiente se aligerara lo suficiente para dejar a un lado el origen de su furia. Gh, tan sólo con pensar que era el hombre que lo había insultado, que lo había considerado como una "cosa desagradable"… sí, apenas lo había recordado y sintió la rabia burbujear en su interior.

Cualquier tipo de aplacamiento en el ímpetu de sus sentimientos, no era algo que debería catalogarse como normal, no entre ambos al menos. En la complejidad de la relación que compartían, nunca había existido espacio para la suavidad y la sutilidad de sensaciones, ni emociones… hasta ese instante. Con esa apacible sonrisa adornando el rostro de Draco. Una paradoja.

¡Y debería considerar esa ridícula contradicción como su mayor aliciente! ¡ _Dharma_!

"Como si no tuviera suficiente con sus malditas palabras", pensó, resistiéndose a la contundencia de sus decisiones. Cualquier cosa que implicara a Potter, siempre, _siempre_ era un fenómeno contradictorio. Incluso en el pasado: las ganas de golpearlo por ser un cretino, y al mismo tiempo querer abrazarlo, porque era el único cretino que podía enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso. Ah, pero se estaba alejando del tema.

La inexpugnable forma en cómo la presencia del moreno había tomado propiedad dentro de su cabeza, era como un deforme intento de purga. Era como si esa propuesta de ayuda hubiera tomado el centro de su vida… y no debía ser así. Potter debería ser sólo un anexo, una actividad extra-programática, como un hobby o leer un maldito libro. Pero uno termina por acostumbrarse a esas cosas y la simple responsabilidad se termina convirtiendo en sincera dedicación. Draco prefiere no pensar en eso y sólo mantiene sus ojos sobre su interlocutor, ambos observándose por encima de las palabras pronunciadas, por sobre una conversación carente de mayor valor que la intensidad de sus ojos. Miradas a pesar de los cuestionamientos, las preguntas, la incertidumbre y la volatilidad de sus personalidades opuestas. Al menos el rubio está seguro que su integridad no se renta.

Y para ese instante Harry se pregunta por qué se están mirando. Por qué Malfoy lo observa y él siente semejante satisfacción. ¿Por qué tenía esa oportunidad de mirarlo tan detenida y tan detalladamente? ¿Por qué le provocaba de esa forma?

¿Cómo es que el rubio había pasado de estar molesto a ser tan agradable, de forma tan rápida y sin castigarlo de alguna forma? ¿Lo miraba, le hablaba y le medio sonreía, así de fácil?

-Demelza parecía muy contenta esta mañana.- comentó, saboreando la atención que estaba recibiendo.

-La misma felicidad de Finnigan- respondió Draco, recordando la sonrisa radiante de la mujer, desde que había llegado ese lunes. Otra que podía considerarlo su "querido amigo", por fin, -y si piensas que tuvo todo un fin de semana para disfrutarlo, se explica por sí solo.-

-Oh…- Harry bufó una risa. Sabía que el rubio le había regalado una de esas infusiones milagrosas y la mujer había respondido al brebaje con el rostro rejuvenecido. Podía imaginarlo. –Inducido y como si fuera un elixir de vida. Eres un verdadero _mago_ para esas cosas, ¿no?-

A penas había comentado y el hábito obligó a sus ojos verdes a deslizarse por los labios sinuosos, rosados y turgentes del rubio, como una ruta conocida e insuficiente, donde la alevosía de su sistema límbico lo llevara a repasar esas palabras alcoholizadas, esos recuerdos provocativos. Absolutamente interesantes. Y ciertamente el rubio era un verdadero mago, como un artista que sabía alimentar la hoguera. Inteligencia exótica, sensual misterio, Malfoy insinuaba voluptuosidades y Harry se envolvía en esa cortina de fascinación.

-Entonces,- carraspeó, atajando ímpetus y pensamientos. Otra vez, -¿irás a ver a Teddy?-

-Sí.-

-Bien.- asintió más al tumulto en su cabeza, que a la accesibilidad del rubio.

"Bien", repitió su mente, reiterando las palabras que había proclamado con Andrómeda. Reafirmando una seguridad que debería resultar obvia. ¡Todo iba a salir bien y normal! Así que no tenía por qué sentirse nervioso o expectante de algo que no le competía directamente, después de todo la cosa no era con él, era para ayudar a Teddy.

Su único interés era mantener al rubio bajo vigilancia y velar por los cuidados de su ahijado. Sí.

Y mientras más insistiera en aquello, menos oportunidades tendría para aceptar que esa nueva situación "podría llegar a incomodarlo"; porque ese re-conocer a Malfoy, comprender sus intenciones, escuchar la taumaturgia de sus palabras, admirar sus fascinantes aptitudes y todos los inesperados descubrimientos que comenzaban a ocurrir día con día, estaban tergiversando la relación entre ambos. Mejor dicho, la conducta de él hacia el rubio… y la visión y la consideración de él hacia el rubio… Toda la odiosidad que había sentido alguna vez, estaba mutando, conduciéndose hacia caminos sesgados e impensables.

Y joder, estaba seguro que mientras más cerca tuviera al rubio, más… más torcido se iba a volver todo.

Considerando ese preludio de congestiones, el moreno prefirió mantenerse al margen cuando sus compañeros –incluido Malfoy- se acercaron al gimnasio. Lo que menos necesitaba era obsesionarse con su presencia y sentir su bizarra magia ¡corruptora!, presionando sobre su piel y sus sentidos.

* * *

Continuará =D

Bueno, ya pasó el primer encuentro con Draco "metiéndose" en la vida de Harry y el moreno no parece tomárselo tan mal… a cómo Draco pensaba que sería, al menos. De hecho, Potter parece haberle dado carta blanca, para que vea a Teddy cuando quiera… yeehh!

Y es imposible, no notar esa insistencia (a.k.a control, atención, dominancia, etc. etc.) del Griffindor sobre nuestro rubio, casi que se huele en el aire… XD

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	4. Vishnú IV

¡Hola nuevamente!

Esta vez muchxs se preguntan por Colin y con quién irá Harry y Draco a la Performance. Yo también me lo pregunto =P

Varias han notado la ambivalencia en la que vive Draco, quiere hacer el bien, pero todavía está resentido con Harry, por "esas malditas palabras" y eso lo hace caer en lo que –precisamente- quiere evitar: malas palabras, malos pensamientos. Pero lo importante no son sólo las intenciones, sino las acciones… así que, qué hará Draco.

Como siempre, gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y me dejan sus lindos comentarios: **Kuroneko1490** , **SuicideFreakWord** , **Rengesumy** , **Dannia** , **Nekoconeco56** , **Sinideas** , **DarySnape** , **Murtilla** , **Soneyeke** y **CuquiLuna3**.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 4: Vishnú IV

A diferencia de otras veces, ese miércoles Draco fue recibido con una palpable satisfacción por parte de Andrómeda. Manteniendo la imagen clásica de la vivienda en mente, él se había aparecido en el jardín trasero y al par de segundos, vio a la mujer parada bajo el umbral de la puerta mirándolo con ese brillo particular en los ojos. El rubio estaba demasiado familiarizado con esos gestos disimulados como para ignorarlo, pero procuró mantener la expresión normal, sabiendo que las mujeres Black no admiraban nada fuera de la sobriedad Slytherin.

Asimismo, ellas demostraban los afectos de formas igualmente de reservadas, como la diligencia del fino té aromático y la afabilidad de la conversación que compartieron después. El tiempo se hacía agua con el optimismo de tal recibimiento, pero antes que fuera demasiado tarde y antes de que Potter asomara la cabeza por allí, Draco preguntó por Teddy.

El rubio lo encontró en un saloncito que hacía las veces de biblioteca. No era nada muy grande, pero tenía un sofá amplio y varios sillones que permitían la estancia y el libre movimiento de unas seis o siete personas. Las repisas altas, los muros atestados de libros, la abundancia de cojines y el tapizado color crema, le otorgaban un aire absolutamente acogedor.

Pero nada parecía ser bálsamo suficiente para el cuerpo tenso de Teddy, que lucía endurecido, calcificado contra la estructura del asiento. Su energía seguía siendo una perturbación belicosa, perceptible apenas Draco se asomó a la habitación. Además, era evidente que el chico no quería estar ahí, ni hacer lo que hacía.

Avanzó a través de la puerta abierta. El niño sintió su presencia de inmediato.

-Hola Teddy.- el rubio se anunció con cierta formalidad, denotando su figura como "hombre de la casa". Digna para un futuro licántropo. Enfocó su mirada sobre él y le sonrió con los ojos.

-Hola, ¿por qué vienes tan tarde?-

-Trabajo.- respondió escuetamente. Manteniendo el gesto afable, se decidió a sentarse en el amplio sofá frente a él. –¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Leyendo un libro para el colegio.- dijo el niño, mirándolo con atención. –Pero hice un acuerdo con la abueli. Ya terminé todas mis tareas y leí un capítulo entero… ahora puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa.- asintió. –Así que puedes enseñarme lo de la calma, ahora… o puedes hablarme sobre los niños licántropos que conoces, las cosas que ellos hacen en India para ser normales.-

Ésta vez Draco le sonrió a la sinceridad y la impaciencia de su insistencia, notando cómo la magia del niño volvía a ser una presencia burbujeante, bullendo de ansiedad, de una desesperación desconocida, de esa ira latente. Teddy quería algo y lo quería ahora. Anhelaba. Esperaba ese algo con tanta fuerza, que comenzaría a sufrir de impotencia. Como un cánido a quien se le muestra un trozo de carne, pero no se le da.

-¿De qué trata tú libro?- preguntó. -Es que yo no conozco mucho de libros muggles, porque antes de Hogwarts nunca fui al colegio.-

-Es… de un niño que se pasea por otros planetas… pero esto no es interesante, háblame de India.-

-Un niño que se pasea por otro planetas, ¿y dices que no es interesante? ¿Cuándo has visto algo semejante?-

-Es un libro para niños, tío.- bufó, haciendo muecas. Draco sintió que algo se templaba en su interior, al escuchar ese espontáneo título parental. –Todo es falso y ridículo, como un zorro que habla.-

-¿Entonces una mandrágora es falsa y ridícula, porque chilla cuando la transplantan?- se alzó una ceja. –Es la peor justificación que me han dado alguna vez.-

-Tú me entiendes…-

-¿Por qué no lees el siguiente capítulo y después me lo cuentas?-

-¡Pero es muy largo!-

-No me iré pronto.-

-¡Tío!- se quejó, bufando y rezongando desesperado.

-¿Qué?- y volvió a sonreírle con agrado.

Como el rubio lo había previsto, Teddy hizo gestos de fastidio casi como si lo estuviera torturando. Obviamente esa no era una actividad que le gustara o hubiera esperado, pero de todas formas se acomodó –escarolado y endurecido- en el sillón frente al rubio, subió los pies descalzos y abrió su pequeño libro en alguna página cerca de la mitad. Luego todo fue silencio.

Mientras tanto, él cogió uno de los libros del niño y comenzó a hojearlo, observando por primera vez qué clase de información se enseñaba en los colegios muggles. Por supuesto, sus recuerdos lo transportaron a su época de infancia, a todos los tutores que desfilaron por su casa, a los largos periodos que tuvo que estar encerrado en su sala de estudio. Cuánto deseo poder dejar el rigor de la mansión e ir a Hogwarts.

Observó la linda caligrafía, tan ordenada y redonda y de alguna forma, estuvo seguro que Andrómeda había tenido mucho que ver. Ya sea por mera influencia o por obligación, cualquiera haya sido el motivo, era una caligrafía diametralmente distinta a la celeridad y violencia de sus ímpetus.

Entonces miró al niño, quien leía con el ceño fruncido. Realmente parecía aburrido y alejado de toda expectativa y Teddy no debería desear tanto, siempre añorando algo más, cuando ni siquiera ha tenido el tiempo de apreciar lo que tiene delante de sus ojos. Anhelando una cosa y luego otra y otra y otra…

Reconociendo la necesidad y recordando la cómoda serenidad que había sentido el niño con él, Draco decidió dejar salir nuevamente su energía shakti, de forma tan lenta, tan ligera y tan natural, que Teddy podría sentirla sin ser realmente consciente de ella. O eso pensó.

Ya sin poder aguantar mantenerse alejado de la situación, Harry se asomó ligeramente sobre el quicio de la puerta. No lo suficiente para ser visto inmediatamente, pero lo adecuado para no parecer como si estuviera espiando. Lo cual no estaba haciendo, para nada. Se dejó caer sobre el marco, apoyándose en su hombro derecho y admiró la imagen dentro del salón: Teddy leyendo algo que le fastidiaba y Malfoy revisando sus cuadernos. El moreno medio sonrió, viendo lo bizarro de la situación. Hilarante y un pelín tenebroso. Es que era el rubio, en plan familia.

Draco Malfoy, tranquilamente sentado en la biblioteca de Andrómeda y vistiendo de franco, que Harry debía reconocer siempre lo hacía ver muy bien. No era ridículamente fatuo, pero no perdía la natural gracilidad de su elegancia. El moreno ya había alcanzado a verlo antes de salir del Ministerio, usando su perfecto abrigo negro y esos _muy interesantes_ pantalones grises, bajo las botas negras, esas a las cuales parece tenerles tanto cariño. Ahora podía apreciarlo completamente, en la comodidad de su encantador sweter azul y una bufanda en escocés negro y gris.

Así es como se comenzaban a tergiversar sus pensamientos.

Cuando consideró que ya era suficiente espionaje y que no habría nada más interesante que ver en esa escena, Harry pensó en marcharse. Y no sólo era por aburrimiento. Realmente no deseaba que la visión que tenía delante lo afectara tanto como para traer, al frente de su mente, todas esas otras imágenes… las malditas que habían dulcificado sus pensamientos. Era terrible aceptar semejante premisa.

Para el moreno era igual de sorprendente y apocalíptico, darse cuenta que la expresión de Malfoy lucía tan relajada y agradable como si nunca hubiera esbozado un gesto de desprecio o desazón en toda su vida. Y en ese perturbador momento de retrospección, mientras Harry miraba su perfil atractivo y perfecto, pudo comprobar que desde que había regresado, el rubio nunca había adoptado esos gestos mezquinos e infames. Nunca, cuando antes le eran tan frecuentes y naturales.

Cuando respingaba su nariz aristocrática. Cuando elevaba su labio superior, como un verdadero cretino. Cuando alzaba una de sus cejas, tan rubias y curveadas. Cuando miraba con esa expresión de suficiencia y Harry terminaba sintiéndose humillado. Cuando era un mentecato y no había nada más fascinante en él, que el filo de su lengua… cuando…

"Cuando…", dijo su mente intentando iniciar otra de sus ideas, seguir con la letanía, pero su cabeza se estancó en un extraño e inadvertido punto de fárrago… y… y… todo lo que pudo registrar fue un "Suave", susurrado en algún lugar de su cuerpo. ¿Qué dem-?

Suave… Tranquilo…

¿Qué estaba pasando?, se preguntó y Harry necesitó respirar profundamente… como si algo de pronto se hubiera atorado en sus pulmones.

Frunció el ceño manteniendo la mirada fija sobre el rubio, sabiendo que algo estaba cambiando delante de sus ojos. No, no era visual, era táctil, era subterráneo, sub-dérmico, era una vibración que se originaba al calor del cuerpo… Joder. Joder, Harry lo sintió por completo, en plenitud, con todos sus sentidos, antes de reconocerlo siquiera…

Y lamió sus labios en un gesto automático, reaccionando, respondiendo, cuando comenzó a sentir _algo_ en el ambiente, en el aire, en cada una de sus inhalaciones, en el espacio que tocaba la superficie de su piel. Allí, alzándose desde todos lados, como si se desprendiera de las paredes, como si ascendiera desde el suelo de madera. Era algo intangible pero que tenía gran presencia.

Tan repentino e inesperado, trepándose por los bordes de su piel. Sutil. Aterciopelado. Plácido. Tan tibio… y le era tan perturbadoramente conocido. Como la sensación de "esa" magia en el gimnasio. Era _su_ magia. Su magia sediciosa.

Y Harry, quieto, estancado, lamiendo sus labios insistentemente, sentía algo indescifrable…

Pero sin importar la escalofriante satisfacción, para Malfoy y Teddy pasaba inadvertida la temible atracción que comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo del moreno. Enfocados uno en el otro, no eran conscientes del cosquilleo en la piel, ni las respiraciones profundas o los suspiros ahogados que lo agitaban. El auror sólo pudo mantenerse bajo el quicio de la puerta, a la expectativa. Entregado.

Y de la misma forma como Harry había sentido ese cendal de energía abrazando los contornos de su cuerpo, el niño levantó la cabeza cuando percibió la sensación dócil y relajante. Miró inmediatamente a Draco y el rubio devolvió el gesto.

Teddy suspiró profunda y sonoramente, antes de levantarse de su silloncito y dejarse caer a un lado del rubio. Junto a él. Muy cerca de él. Apoyó el hombro contra el brazo del mayor y continuó con su lectura.

Sintiendo la presión del niño sobre su costado, Draco desvió sus ojos hacia él sólo un segundo y luego volvió a enfocarse en el cuaderno entre sus manos. Pensó que el chico regresaría a la carga con sus exigencias sobre la licantropía, pero se había mantenido en el acuerdo, leyendo con dedicación y en silencio. Siendo un niño bueno y obediente, a pesar de sus instintos y su impulsividad.

El rubio suspiró, notando cómo su magia se extendía fuera de él y se deslizaba dúctil por la habitación. Acomodándose en el espacio físico y abrazando la energía del niño. A diferencia de la vez anterior y aunque la presencia de Teddy seguía siendo violenta y confrontacional, Draco sintió el contacto más natural y menos forzado. Como si ambas siluetas de magia se hubiesen reconocido y fluyeran cómodamente. El rubio imaginó que gran parte del progreso se debía al inminente interés del niño y a una cierta confianza.

No había lucha, la energía de Teddy simplemente se había dejado llevar guiada por la de él.

El rubio no podía negar que eso le tocaba un poco el corazón, lo hacía sentir comprometido y responsable por todas las expectaciones de ese entrañable niño. Y eso significaba que a pesar de sus maquinaciones, a pesar de lo muy molesto que estuviera con Potter y por mucha justicia violenta que le deseara, haría todo lo posible para corresponder a la familiaridad que le era demostrado. Sin importarle el motivo que lo había arrastrado hasta ahí, sin importar las ganancias, haría todo lo posible y lo necesario por el chico.

Como Joseph, como Neville, como el mamarracho de Potter, Teddy sería parte de su _Dharma_.

Sin saber cuánto había durado el silencio, Draco escuchó hablar a su lado.

-¿No vamos a hacer nada?- el niño se giró, aún medio recargado sobre su hombro, sin perder el contacto amable de su magia. –Dijiste que me ayudarías con "el ansia de la bestia".- otra vez volvía con el tema, pero de forma mucho más calmada y voz contenida.

-Lo sé, pero nos hemos visto sólo una vez antes. ¿No crees que sería necesario que tú me conocieras y yo te conociera un poco más, antes de enseñarte sobre cualquier cosa?-

-Tal vez…-

-¿Por qué dices "tal vez" y de forma tan terrible? ¿Qué acaso no te interesa conocer a tú nuevo tío-primo?-

-Bueno… ¿puedo tener los beneficios de ser primos?-

-Por supuesto, pero va acompañado de la rigurosidad del tío, también.-

-De eso ya tengo bastante…- bufó, hastiado y Draco sonrió a esa queja más típica de un adolescente.

-¿Qué haces en tú tiempo libre?-

-Nada… veo televisión o juego play cuando estoy solo y trato que el tío Harry me lleve a Londres, cuando tiene tiempo.-

-¿Ya sabes volar?-

-Sí, pero a la abue no le gusta que vuele solo.- volvió a pronunciar con voz llena de quejas y disgusto. La sensación de Teddy era la de estar siendo reprimido. –Es tan aburrido. Y yo ya le he dicho que puedo solo… ¡pero no entiende!-

-Pero es natural, la parte maternal de la familia nunca quiere que uno sufra ningún peligro. Mi madre también era muy estricta.-

-¿En serio?- Draco asintió, recordando la aprensión de Narcisa cada vez que lo veía volar, jugar "a los golpes" con sus amigos, incluso cuando molestaba a los pavos alvinos de Lucius. Temía que alguno se defendiera picoteándolo o arañándolo con sus patas.

Teddy suspiró, acomodando la cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio y recargándose casi completamente contra él.

-Así se está bien…- el niño volvió a respirar profundo y cerró el libro, dejándolo en su regazo. –Quiero que regrese el verano.-

-Hablas como un viejo Teddy, qué tienes contra el invierno.-

-¿Que es muy frío? ¿Que detesto cuando llueve y tengo que estar encerrado? ¿Que odio mojarme y resfriarme?- se alzó de hombros, como si no pudiera decidirse qué era lo peor de todo. –Es una molestia.-

-Sabes, te pareces un poco a como era yo antes… pero por suerte es sólo un poco. Siempre veía lo malo de las cosas y todo me resultaba molesto.- el chico levantó la cabeza y miró al rubio, el hombre observó los ojos dorados que se alzaban hacia él y fue como un reencuentro con su candorosa ingenuidad. Allí estaban las muestras de su espontánea cordialidad. –No es la mejor forma de ver el mundo, siempre con quejas, siempre evitando conciliarse con las circunstancias. Sin apreciar lo que hay delante de los ojos, ni actuar cuando está en nuestras manos el cambiar algo, por pequeño que sea.-

El momento respiraba serenidad en sí mismo. Tarde silenciosa que descendía sobre la noche con parsimonia. La magia, como velo que reposaba sobre el aire, refrescando las preocupaciones y latiendo a la consonancia de la voz sedosa del rubio. El niño lo escuchaba con atención y Harry se mantenía bajo un umbral más interno que físico. Sintiéndose como si fuera el límite de una invitación, la puerta abierta era entrada al camino que comenzaba a zigzaguear delante suyo…

Atracción conocida, deseo repentino que inquietaba todo su cuerpo.

-Y mira, para que te des cuenta que todas las historias tienen algo que enseñar, te contaré una que me dijeron hace tiempo.– el rubio se detuvo. –¿Conoces a _Buda_ , cierto?-

-Sí, es como el Dios de los chinos… o de todos los asiáticos. Un hombre gordo, calvo y de orejas largas.-

-Erh, no exactamente, pero sí, algo así.- medio sonrió. -Bueno, la historia dice que en cierta ocasión, en que _Buda_ se vio amenazado por un bandido llamado _Anglulimal_ , éste le dijo: "Sé bueno y ayúdame a cumplir mi último deseo. Corta una rama de ese árbol" y _Anglulimal_ con un golpe de su espada, hizo lo que le pedía _Buda_. "¿Y ahora qué?", le preguntó el bandido y _Buda_ le respondió: "Ponla de nuevo en su sitio". Obviamente _Anglulimal_ se rio de él y le dijo: "Debes estar loco si piensas que alguien puede hacer semejante cosa".- Teddy asintió dándole la razón, pero entonces Draco alzó un dedo y le indicó con firmeza, como si lo importante se revelara a continuación. –"Al contrario", le dijo _Buda_ al bandido, "Eres tú el loco al pensar que eres poderoso porque puedes herir y destruir. Eso es cosa de niños. El poderoso es aquel que sabe crear y curar".-

Finalizó el rubio, pero inesperadamente levantó la cabeza alejando los ojos de Teddy y miró hacia ningún lugar en particular. Su sonrisa apacible cedió ligeramente, temblando bajo una extraña sensación perturbadora. Miró de nuevo al niño, cuando éste le habló.

-Bueno, no es la gran cosa… un mago podría hacerlo.- lo vio alzarse de hombros y Draco procuró enfocarse en la conversación.

-Seguro, pero… ¿qué dirías si éste fuera un consejo para ti?-

-No tengo varita, ni soy medimago. ¿Qué podría hacer yo?-

-He ahí el punto: no lo estás viendo de la forma correcta. No debes ver el crear y el curar como cosas grandes y formales, como crear una silla o curar una herida. También lo pueden ser cosas pequeñas y simples, cosas fáciles de hacer y que no siempre necesitan ser planeadas o pensadas.-

-¿Cómo qué?- frunció su ceño de niño.

-Puedes crear una sonrisa y curarás una pena. Crear pensamientos positivos o mantener buenas conductas, ayudarían a curar la decepción de alguien más.-

-Pero… ¿crear pensamientos positivos?- hizo una mueca. Como le sucedía a mucha gente, ese tipo de respuesta no les parecía el método más eficiente para solucionar sus problemas.

-Es más difícil de lo que crees. Tener pensamientos positivos ayuda a ver las cosas buenas y a desprendernos de las malas. El invierno trae la navidad y las vacaciones, los muñecos y las guerras de nieve. El frío trae tardes junto a la chimenea, aunque es seguro que no encuentras nada emocionante en esto último.- comentó el rubio medio sonriendo, pero de pronto su expresión flaqueó, cuando sintió que algo realmente estaba tocando su magia. Había alguien con ellos.

En algún momento de su discurso, había sentido una cierta sensación desconcertante y turbadora, como un viento de tormenta, gris, nebulosa, que arreciaba presionándose desde algún lugar de la habitación. Un lugar específico, una impresión específica, lo que indicaba una presencia concreta. Draco sólo debía sumar dos y dos.

Y aunque no era necesario que lo hiciera, cerrando los ojos, el rubio logró ubicar el lugar exacto desde donde provenía esa sensación, fue fácil descubrir tal conmoción como si picara su nuca. Fue así como girando la cabeza un poco por detrás del sofá, vio a Potter asomado a la puerta, haciendo obvio cada elemento en esa ecuación. Cuando su mirada se encontró con los intensos ojos verdes del hombre, todo perturbador estremecimiento cobró sentido.

La pregunta ahora era, ¿por qué ese nódulo, tenso, constreñido y palpitante que era Potter, estaba reaccionando así? ¿Qué sobresalto le estaba provocando semejante caos?

-Eso es algo que haría la abue…-

-¿Ah?- Draco miró al niño, regresando a la realidad.

-Estar junto al fuego y no hacer nada.- repitió Teddy. –Eso es una de las cosas aburridas que haría la abuela.-

-Los adultos aprecian más la tranquilidad, que los niños…- dijo el rubio rápidamente, su cabeza ya no estaba en la conversación sino en el movimiento turbulento de la magia avasallante del moreno y si no le ponía freno, entonces el niño comenzaría a sentirlo y toda la tranquilidad que habían logrado se perdería. Regresarían la inquietud y la ira latente. -¿Ya terminaste de leer el capítulo?- el chico asintió, apretando el pequeño libro entre sus manos. –Bien, ahora debo salir un momento pero espérame aquí, cuando regrese quiero que me cuentes lo que leíste y veremos si es taaan aburrido como dices.- le sonrió al niño y éste asintió.

En dos segundos, Draco ya estaba de camino fuera de la habitación… y la mente del moreno soltó un rotundo "mierda".

Sabiendo que Malfoy abandonaría la biblioteca, Harry se hizo a un lado y avanzó un par de pasos por el pasillo. Supuso que esa inesperada salida lo tendría a él como protagonista, quizás era sobre las miradas que se habían dedicado, tal vez fuera por el espionaje; de cualquier forma el rubio saldría a hablar con él, así que no había caso con arrancar ahora.

Todavía sentía la sensual tibieza acariciar su piel, fascinándolo hasta las raíces de la percepción ¡y el autor de _esa_ magia quería hablarle! Carajos… ¡carajos!

Casi dejándose caer contra la pared, el moreno respiró profundamente. Hondo, una y otra vez. Sabía que su rostro debía tener una expresión extraña y lo único que podía hacer era frotarla con sus manos, intentando deshacerse de ¿la incomodidad?, ¿el desconcierto?, ¿el nerviosismo?

¿La obnubilación?

-Potter.- el moreno giró el rostro de inmediato, encontrándose de frente con el rubio. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado acercarse.

-Hola.- medio sonrió, buscando desesperadamente calmar ese arrebato. –No quise interrumpir.-

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Pero por qué no entraste, seguro a Teddy le habría gustado verte.-

-Parecían en medio de algo importante.- dijo su boca, pero su mente gritó: "¡No quieras ser amable conmigo!".

El moreno volvió a respirar hondo, tratando de meter algo de oxigeno dentro de su cuerpo. Tratando de refrescar la confusión en su pecho. Potter sintió que se deshacía en silencios, en pausas, en intervalos donde su mente era un enunciado de miradas infinitas, detenidas fijamente en los ojos plateados de su compañero, a veces descendiendo por sus mejillas pálidas, su mandíbula aristocrática, hasta sus labios apetecibles y la barbilla angulosa… y él estaba a la servidumbre de esa secuencia, como un hecho obligado, con o sin voluntad.

Lo único distinto era que la magia no había venido con Malfoy. El rubio estaba allí, pero sin exponer su energía de terciopelo y céfiro. No sentía esa incitación recóndita, profunda y subyacente. Subterránea. Y eso era un alivio.

Mirándolo, Draco se dio cuenta que estaba un poco ahogado, como si le faltara el aire o algo lo hubiese agitado. Tal vez alguna situación molesta se había presentado en el Ministerio, un encuentro con Robards o algo igual de desastroso e inconsciente, el moreno se había traído la carga consigo. Por eso el rubio decidió que era importante que Potter fuera consciente de lo que provocaba.

Ciertamente el hombre no podía continuar así, exudando urgencias y cubriéndose de inclemencias.

-Sólo estábamos conversando,- respondió, -de cualquier forma no habría sido nada si no fuera por tú evidente presencia.- el moreno frunció el ceño, mirándolo sin comprender. Draco alzó las cejas de manera tajante. –Me refiero a que deberías controlar tú magia un poco más.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Potter…- suspiró. –Tú magia es un cúmulo de perturbación que se siente en el aire, especialmente cuando estas ofuscado. En serio te lo digo: se nota. Yo te pude distinguir antes de verte. El problema es que es una presencia determinante y Teddy es un hombre lobo en formación, su naturaleza lo hace aprender del macho adulto de mayor jerarquía en su manada o familia; o sea tú. Es obvio que de ti ha obtenido ese extraño fluir de la magia, en su energía y unido a la beligerancia del lobo, todo se ha transformado en turbulencia. Por eso siente el "ansia de la bestia" como algo que no puede controlar.-

-¿Crees que mi magia es perturbadora?- pestañeó y por un momento el moreno se quedó en un extraño mutismo estupefacto. Malfoy, quien tenía la magia más bizarra, más palpable y sensorial que había percibido alguna vez, ¿se quejaba de él? -¿Por qué? Digo, nadie me ha dicho algo así antes… es que… ¿perturbadora? ¿Cómo puede ser perturbadora?-

-No estoy diciendo que haya algo mal en ti o algo parecido, es sólo que no fluye con la armonía necesaria, no es tranquila, ni se siente como una energía contenida o expresada naturalmente.- ambos mantuvieron los ojos fijos, uno sobre el otro. El moreno sentía el agradable encuentro con sus ojos pálidos y era ¡precisamente! para que el rubio le señalara uno de sus defectos. -Es cierto que cuando te molestas, tú magia hace vibrar el aire, es como una presión en el ambiente o un pitido dentro de la cabeza. Y no es la primera vez que siento este descontrol.-

"Descontrol", repitió la mente del moreno. Esa era la palabra clave. Nunca había considerado que su magia fuera un "cúmulo de perturbaciones", pero no podía negar que a sus compañeros se les saltaban los ojos cada vez que él se enojaba. Ya le habían dicho que se "calmara" incontables veces, que no se molestara por el idiota de Robards, que no se lo tomara todo "a lo grande". Si lo pensaba honestamente, habían muchas palabras de precaución.

Y él no había sido realmente consciente de sus "exabruptos" mágicos, así que algo de descontrol podría, tal vez, quizás… haber. Joder. Perturbado, descontrolado, excelentes palabras para que el Slytherin las relacionara con él.

Joder. Joder.

Entonces, Harry se preguntó si Malfoy había sido el único en notar la magnitud de su descontrol de forma tan clara, o sólo había sido el único en atreverse a decírselo. El único que había sido franco y tomado la situación de frente. Con una confianza y una naturalidad que sus amigos no se habían permitido. Y a pesar de sus intentos, su mente lo hizo cavilar sobre todas esas omisiones. Que mientras Ron y Seamus doblegaban su ira con lógica, Colin se había desentendido de él, cansado del desorden en su cabeza, en su magia, en su inconsciente. Todo el mundo parecía –simplemente- lidiar con él, como si fuese un mero embrollo ambulante.

El moreno miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido y lo reconsideró. El tipo tenía un pasado dañino, pero siempre se había caracterizado por decir la verdad, sobre todo si era incomoda y terrible. Debía ser el remanente de los sádicos genes de Lucius.

Pero definitivamente prefería esa sinceridad.

-Tú… supongo que no me mentirías con algo así.- Draco se irguió en su lugar, sintiendo algo de sorpresa. No había esperado un respeto y una deferencia de ese tipo. No de parte de Potter y menos después de que el hombre dijera que le "desagradaba".

-No. Lo que te digo es cierto.-

-¿Y Teddy está… aprendiendo eso de mí?- el rubio asintió. –No es bueno, ¿cierto?- esta vez hizo una negación y Draco se preguntó si podría encontrar un momento más perfecto para su vengativa satisfacción.

Sí. Tenía a Potter con cara de mentecato, siendo ridículamente cuidadoso, civilizado y hasta casi agradecido, mientras él le dice con maravillosa sutilidad que es un perturbado y un horrendo ejemplo de mago. Era un grandísimo idiota, por muy El Elegido que fuese. Por muy Niño-que-vivió-y-venció. Por muy especial y superior –a él y todo el puto mundo-, que se haya creído en Hogwarts.

Oh, hermosa _Kali_ , reina de las inmisericordes represalias, casi podía verla delante suyo, la guillotina sujeta sólo a uno de sus cuatro brazos: Potter lo necesitaba a él para avanzar en el maldito caso de las pociones. Potter se sabía en problemas con su magia e incapaz de ayudar a su propio ahijado. Potter se sentía cuestionado y devaluado por Robards. Potter se sentía inseguro como jefe de su propia división. Y por muy complicada que fuese la relación con Colin, Potter estaba sólo, manifestando una más de sus incontables carencias: Potter necesitaba atención y quería sexo.

Draco sólo tendría que mostrar un poco de su cortesía, de sus cuidados, de su filantropía _tántrica_ y tendría al moreno de rodillas, siendo objeto de la expiación… Sí. ¡Sí!

Pero, ¿dónde había quedado su juramento de honradez? ¿No podría hacer algo bueno, pero con malas intenciones? Todos saldrían ganando.

Todo sería perfecto, perfecto y ya podía regresar con el celebrado "Sí. ¡Sí!"

-Tranquilo, tampoco lo tomes como algo grave e irreparable, como le dije a Teddy, la calma y controlar la magia se puede aprender.- Harry sintió un estremecimiento premonitorio, que nada tenía que ver con el agradecimiento a la solución de su problema. Claro que había escuchado y visto suficiente sobre su ahijado aprendiendo del rubio, el problema era que esas palabras lo hacían pensar en una única solución, una idea unidireccional. Él y Malfoy. Juntos. Harry expuesto a la voluptuosidad de su magia. ¿Por qué nadie más parecía notar algo tan ostensible? –Mírame, te apuesto a que nunca creíste que yo pudiese ser un reformado.-

"Reformado", pensó y el moreno bufó una sonrisa, la primera que le dedicaba desde que se habían visto esa tarde. El primer gesto relajado que Harry se permitía, desde que había aceptado que Malfoy lo tenía fascinado. Extraordinaria e increíblemente fascinado. Y ya había repetido tanto esa palabra para referirse a él. El idiota era tan interesante, tan atrayente, que era ridículo. Y sí, a sus ojos lucía como un transformado.

-¿Otro de esos conocimientos milagrosos?- el rubio se alzó de hombros, como si le restara importancia. –Voy a comenzar a creer que tienes respuesta para todo.- una sonrisa de serpiente se asomó en los labios de Draco y Harry se sintió atacado por un escalofrío. Era tentador ver su rostro con esos gestos ladinos. Esas expresiones que le recordaban al estudiante que había sido. Aún podía ver al rubio de Hogwarts en él. Entonces el moreno le escuchó un agradable: "Tal vez" y su voz era terciopelo. La muy víbora persuasiva. Pérfida.

Suspiro. Ya lo había dicho: Joder. Que maravillosa palabra, la muy polisemántica.

-¿Qué harás conmigo?- finalmente le preguntó, mirándolo con intensidad. Deseando todos sus gestos, todas sus palabras, toda su inducción. El moreno se encontró deseando tentar suerte y quizás podría ser mordido por esa áspid llena de irreverencias.

Oh, sí, debía estar perdiendo la cabeza.

Harry realmente no sabía en qué estaba pensando, cuál era el motor de ese repentino atrevimiento, sólo sabía que una parte de su mente lo consideraba como una magnífica idea. Quizás quería provocarlo, obligarlo a mostrar más de esos antiguos gestos del pasado, reconocer al bastarlo y entonces podría volver a odiarlo como antes. O tal vez quería ver hasta dónde llegaba su santidad y dónde, su boquita comenzaba a soltar las palabras indecentes. Los mismos labios que le sonreían a Teddy, habían hablado de sexo… y del sabor del semen.

-Bueno…- comenzó Draco, percibiendo perfectamente el cambio en los ojos de Potter. La mirada segura, el brillo instigador, era como si hubiese captado todas sus intenciones y lo desafiara a declararlas. Obviamente, prefirió hacer una inocente retirada. -Ya le estoy enseñando a Teddy, puedo decirte qué hacer, con menos preámbulo, claro. Y no te preocupes, esto no es una terapia o un tratamiento, son cosas simples, informales, pequeñas y lo podemos hacer aquí, en el cuartel o en cualquier lugar.-

-Suena bien…-

-Genial. Ahora que lo sabes, ten precaución cuando te acerques a Teddy, ¿sí? Ten cuidado con tú magia.- a pesar de la advertencia, el moreno le sonrió. Más relajado y sin la sensación de ahogamiento de minutos antes, pero con la misma intensidad en los ojos y con su mente derrapando curvas. –Eso era todo. Voy a regresar con él ahora.-

-Bien.-

Pronunció. Todo estaba bien, era cierto, pero esas no eran las palabras que debía decir. Una vez más el rubio le estaba mostrando su asquerosa simpatía y su irritante generosidad, al aceptar con humildes gestos la parquedad de Harry. Malfoy le estaba extendiendo su reformada-misericordiosa-conversa mano, ¿y se iba a contentar con un raquítico "bien"?

El moreno apretó los labios, sintiendo que debía decir o hacer algo más. Eran como pulsaciones internas, igual de subterráneas, tan "bajo la piel" como la magia que antes había sentido. Igual de imperativa.

Y cuando el rubio se giró para marcharse, como en un último instante decisivo… en un impulso automático, el moreno lo detuvo por el brazo. Como el pie que se levanta cuando se golpea la rodilla, con un pequeño martillo. No lo culpen, había sido un extraño pero simple acto reflejo.

-Oye…- le dijo cerca, con su brazo en la mano.

Y el moreno recordó esa mañana de lunes, cuando lo había detenido de la misma forma a la salida de la reunión, en la sala de conferencias. Como aquella vez, Harry lo tenía apresado estrechamente y aproximándolo a una distancia poco prudencial, había podido admirar todos los planos de su rostro. Y como aquella vez, una cercanía física que escasamente debía resultar normal, le había otorgado una extraña sensación de seguridad, de comodidad alentadora, como una disponibilidad servida únicamente a él. Como un apoderamiento. Era una sensación de dirigencia, como si él pudiera decidir cuándo lo dejaba marchar.

Incluso la sensación delgada de ese brazo fibroso, de indudable fuerza, depositado debidamente dentro de su mano… aprehendido y aprendido. Grabado. Recordado. Nombrado. Como la mano sudorosa que había sostenido en la sala de los menesteres, como las miradas injuriosas que habían tiranizado sus días en Hogwarts. El gesto a través del espejo, en el baño de prefectos… como todos los rigores que habían sujetado sus existencias, una junto a la otra. No había coherencia mayor que esa. Ni lógica tan secretamente develada.

Por su parte, Draco no sabía cómo responder a esa reacción inesperada. Sujeto firmemente bajo un movimiento que parecía ser tan común para el moreno, al rubio le pareció que Potter se veía aún más grande cuando se le acercaba de esa manera, con sus ojos increíblemente verdes e intensos. Con su expresión confiada y dominante. Con su estereotipo de auror, de jefe, de Héroe. Era como si lo acechara.

-Sólo quería decirte que agradezco lo que estás haciendo, no sólo con el caso. Es… importante… que sepas que valoro tú ofrecimiento y la ayuda que le estas dando a mi ahijado. Algo que no mucha gente haría por él, por su condición y por el tiempo que implica.- asintió, como si quisiera reafirmar sus palabras. –Lo agradezco de verdad.-

-De nada.- respondió Draco, un poco aturdido por la sorpresa.

Era la primera vez que Potter le agradecía de forma tan espontánea y tan determinada y por un momento se olvidó de todas las palabras que habían conducido su reencuentro a un cataclismo de susceptibilidades. En ese instante de verdadera debilidad, el rubio miró los ojos del hombre y sintió la purga. Maldito Griffindor. Y en un intento por ser complaciente y sin saber lo que provocaría, Draco extendió su magia _shakti_ en torno al moreno…

Apenas Harry lo percibió se sintió arremeter contra el rubio… joder. Había sido como una oleada de vibraciones, corrientes eléctricas y magnetismo atrayente, como imán, como las líneas de fuerza de un polo diferente. Atracción. Atracción única e indefinida y el moreno se vio a sí mismo empujando al rubio sorpresivamente contra sí. Lanzándose contra la suavidad de esos temblores subterráneos. Gravitando en torno a él, contra él, sobre él… y Draco sólo pudo soltar una exclamación.

En cuanto ambos se dieron cuenta, sólo pudieron mantenerse quietos observándose fijamente, las cejas perdidas en algún lugar cerca de la línea del pelo. El sonido de la sorpresa los hizo conscientes de que lo sucedido había sido real. Harry sí había apretado al rubio contra su cuerpo y Draco sí se había impresionado con el repentino movimiento.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es eso que haces?- Harry apretó ligeramente la mandíbula, tentado bajo toda esa gama de percepciones sensoriales. Otra vez. El rápido parpadeo de esas pestañas casi albinas, le dijeron que Malfoy no estaba en conocimiento de lo que causaba.

-Magia. Sólo es magia.- el rubio lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido. Aún más por ese súbito acorralamiento, por esa tibieza ajena que comenzaba a percibir, tan cercana. -¿Por qué?-

-Se siente muy fuerte, como si fuera tacto real.- respiró con fuerza. Merlín. Era como si algo burbujeara en su estómago.

-¿Tacto real? ¿Qué tipo de tacto?-

-No lo sé…- tragó duro, paseando sus ojos entre los plateados de Malfoy y sus cejas y sus mejillas y su pequeña nariz y su maldita boca… esa maldita boca tan particular. -¿Cómo algo suave?-

¿Cómo algo que deseaba tocar con sus manos, completamente? ¿Cómo algo que deseaba sobre sí, sobre todo su cuerpo?

-¿Entonces, no se siente como algo malo?- preguntó el rubio, aun sabiendo que la energía _shakti_ nunca era algo malo. En algunos casos podía causar indiferencia, mientras que para la mayoría era simplemente algo agradable, pero el "tacto real" no era una respuesta común.

-Absolutamente lo contrario.-

…Bien. Esa parecía ser la respuesta de alguien sensible o… de alguien muy compatible…

"Oh". Y el rubio no supo si alegrarse o comenzar a preocuparse. Ahora sólo existían dos opciones de acción: _Kali_ o _Ganesh_. Un punto a favor que lo ayudaría a castigarlo o un factor para preocuparse, un problema que complicaría su vida.

"Como si fuera tacto real".

* * *

Viernes. 19:26.

Era la noche para celebrar a _S_ _araṇyu_ y el rubio estaba contentísimo de haber llevado con él a Neville, incluso a Joe y su novia, aunque estos últimos ya se habían perdido hacia algún lugar de la galería, entre hermosas ilustraciones del _Mahábharata_ , de _Gandhari_ , _Kunti_ , _Savitrí_ y muchas otras representaciones de mujeres en la épica Hindú. Draco ya había visto a cada una hasta la saciedad, observándolas con una atención innecesaria, pero lo cierto era que todo parecía mejor que quedarse solo con Potter… o ser tan consciente de él. "Tan". Había que remarcar la envergadura de su inquietud.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza y se recordó que no debía pensar en eso, en el moreno y todo ese asunto de la magia "tocándolo". Es que era tan… tan… ¡no iba a decirlo! ¡Ni a pensarlo!

-¿En qué piensas?- escuchó a su lado. Neville bebía una copa de vino y deslizaba sus ojos a lo largo del salón de galería.

-En mis expectativas.- suspiró el rubio, porque era verdad.

-¿Sobre la obra?-

-Sobre mí, en Inglaterra.- pero bien podía especificar que era sobre él, siendo _Dharmático_ con Potter. Realmente no sabía qué hacer sobre el asunto, pero la ayuda ya había sido ofrecida. Suspiró.

-¿Tus expectativas son muy altas?- involucrarse con el tipo y que todo salga bien, ciertamente podía considerarse como una perspectiva bastante compleja.

-No estoy seguro, ni siquiera sé si son realistas.- entonces miró a su alrededor, el motivo de sus desvelos no se veía por ninguna parte. –Es sólo que con esta ambientación, esas imágenes, me hacen pensar en India y desear regresar.-

-¿En serio?, apenas llevas un poco más de año y medio en Inglaterra.-

-Oh y te juro que para mí ya es más que suficiente.-

El trigueño no tenía ni idea. Y Draco podía decir que en parte, al menos, era culpa del propio Neville. ¡Incitándolo a ser bueno!

Y él continuaba intentando justificarse y convencerse y decidirse y posicionarse sobre una respuesta definitiva. Peleando contra sí mismo.

-¿Te irías y me dejarías en medio de mi recuperación?- dijo su compañero frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con un divertido gesto inquisidor. Qué podía hacer sino suspirar.

-Yo no diría que en medio.- le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa y golpeando el hombro del trigueño con el suyo. Observar su gesto distendido y confiado le provocaba una cierta conformidad que mitigaba un poco, sus dudas. Por lo menos estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con él. –Alguien me contó que ibas a salir con una chica éste fin de semana.-

-Er, algo así.- el hombre se sonrió un poco e hizo un gesto vago, un poco avergonzado a consideración de Draco. –Una amiga de… ¿Charmine? ¿Charlotte?, la chica que sale con Seamus.-

-¿Finnigan?- preguntó el rubio, un poco sorprendido. Era cierto que no esperaba que un encuentro meramente físico entre ese cotilla y una chica de bar, perdurara tanto. –Sí, he oído hablar de esa tal Charlotte.- ésta vez le dedicó una expresión de travesura y volvió a tocar su brazo, afectuosamente, con la intimidad que les otorgaba ese casi-año de interacción cercana y sexo de recuperación. Y además, Longbottom tenía esa tonta ingenuidad que le daban ganas de pellizcarle las mejillas. –Espero que todo funcione de maravilla. Y ya sabes, si necesitas algo…-

Draco le movió las cejas repetidamente y el rubio habría esperado alguna respuesta, algo más de comentarios burlones y picardía; pero antes de que alguno pudiera referirse nuevamente al tema, escucharon un escueto "Hola" a su lado.

* * *

Continuará =D

Sólo voy a decir OMG!... Potter, ¿qué haces con tus manos? Ya no son sólo las insinuaciones estando ebrio; ahora son sus manos y toda la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, estando completamente lúcido… =3

¡¿Qué harás Draco?! Sobre todo ahora, que se asoma la performance y todas esas "variables" (a.k.a Harry, Neville y Colin) añadidas.

Teddy, como siempre: un dulce de Merlín.

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	5. Vishnú V

¡Por fin la actualización!

Varixs quedaron a la expectativa por saber de quién es ese "Hola" y qué sucederá con la exposición de arte… presiento que se alzarán los palos y las antorchas XD

Por cierto, espero tener tiempo la próxima semana, para tenerles un glosario… ya que hay más palabras nuevas para tener en mente =P

Nuevamente mis agradecimientos a todos sus comentarios, a **Rengesumy** , **CuquiLuna3** , **NimphaNixNivis** , **SuicideFreakWord** , **Gama90** , **Nekoconeco56** , **AguiiV** , **Sinideas** , **Soneyeke** , **Murtilla** , **DarySnape** y **Erisikol**.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 5: Vishnú V

La voz era conocida y ambos se giraron. Lo primero que Draco vio fue que Potter se había acercado con su exnovio y el joven artista que habían conocido en la exposición anterior, el tal Paul-algo. Precisamente era éste último quien les había hablado con una sonrisa entusiasta.

-Me alegra que hayas venido.- escucharon nuevamente… bueno, escuchó, porque el chico parecía sólo referirse a él. El rubio le sonrió con gesto atento.

-Espero que invitar a unos amigos no haya sido problema.- le dijo a modo de sobria disculpa por la compañía extra, cuando la invitación que había recibido era sólo una.

-Claro que no. Siempre es un gusto ver una inauguración así de concurrida y al profesor _Kothegal_ no le interesa limitar los cupos.-

-Yo creo que es desconsiderado.- escuchó apenas un murmullo, pero lo suficientemente cerca para entender cada palabra. Draco miró al chico Creevey de reojo, éste giró el rostro, sintiéndose seguro de que nadie más lo había escuchado.

Al rubio le sorprendió ese "aguijoneo" innecesario, como si deseara evidenciar algo reprobable, algo que todos debían despreciar. Y aunque Draco se sabía la "persona-menos-favorita" de los Griffindor, llamaba su atención la gratuidad de sus malas intenciones. ¡Cuando apenas y había cruzado palabras con el chico!

¿Cuál podría ser el motivo de su desprecio? Aunque viniendo de un Griffindor, ¿cuál "no" sería el motivo de su desprecio hacia él?

Contenido por ese entorno plagado de leones y su situación de redimido, Draco se limitó a sólo respirar hondo y aunque no tenía pensado responderle nada a ese moscorrón de feria, agradeció que en ese momento lo distrajera el esperado ajetreo del artista, la preparación de la presentación y el movimiento de los espectadores.

Por ello, mientras el público se iba acomodando en las orillas del salón, dejando un conveniente espacio en el centro para observar el trabajo de performance, con el chico muggle Paul pegado a su lado, ¡adherido indisolublemente a su costado derecho!, no perdió oportunidad de hablarle sobre cualquier cosa. Afortunado el rubio que tenía a Neville a su izquierda, riéndose de su suerte traicionera y a Potter justo detrás, de seguro escuchando tranquilamente sobre su incomodidad. Eso pasaba cuando uno se volvía tolerante.

Pero si Draco pudiese girarse a mirarlo, vería que Harry alzaba una inquisitiva ceja cada vez que el muggle intentaba mantener esa precaria conversación. Era realmente frustrante ver la intensidad de su insistencia y las formas de su interés.

Por suerte el silencio regresó cuando un grupo de mujeres vestidas con saris, vestidos occidentales e incluso con jeans y pantalones cortos, avanzaron hasta el espacio en el centro de la galería. Todas tenían el distintivo _bindi_ , _tilak_ o punto rojo en la frente y Draco logró ver a varias con un elegante _tikka_ de plata. Esas particularidades podrían significar cualquier cosa, pero en cuanto el rubio vio que algunas tenían la punta de los dedos pintados de rojo y otras, cascabeles en los tobillos, entonces supo de inmediato que eran bailarinas. Cuando el grupo de mujeres se situó en un cuadro uniforme, una música fuertemente reconocible comenzó a sonar y un movimiento sincrónico fue cobrando vida. Suave, armónica, con la gracilidad de las mujeres hindúes.

Draco sonrió observando los mudras o movimientos de manos; hasta que vio aparecer desde un costado del salón, a un pequeño viejito de unos setenta años, vistiendo un _dhoti_ blanco y un _kurta_ azul real, la barba casi completamente blanca tocaba su pecho. Mientras las notas vacilantes de la cítara y la voz dócil de la cantante llenaban el ambiente, él comenzó a pasearse a través de la muchedumbre. Su paso era silente y honorable, como la de un anciano gurú.

Era evidente que el hombrecito era el autor de la obra, pero no parecía ser su intención presentarse o explicar la situación de ninguna manera y eso llamó aún más la atención del rubio. Sobre todo cuando reconoció el baile como _Kathak_ o narradora de historias, usualmente épicas y muy conocidas.

De tal modo que el rubio logró recordar la serie de determinados y complejos movimientos como algo que ya había admirado antes. Draco conocía ese baile, lo conocía como algo propio y familiar, como algo que evocaba el calor húmedo de Nueva Dehli, la exótica ambigüedad de _Khajuraho_ y sus _hijras_ celebrando el _Kutayan_. Era tan notorio y estaba tan fresco en su mente que incluso podía interpretarlo. Leer cada movimiento, como acción tradicional e inmortal emoción. Como si lo hubiese visto ayer.

-El matrimonio.- dijo el rubio, pudiendo identificar rápidamente la historia que se contaba delante de sus ojos. Y no era el único, porque al otro lado del ruedo de espectadores, varias mujeres de evidente procedencia hindú, habían comenzado a imitar los _hastas_ o coreografías con las manos, los _adavus_ o posición de los pies y los _bhedas_ o movimientos de ojos, cuello y cabeza.

-¿Qué matrimonio?- le susurró Neville a su lado.

-Este un baile _Kathak_ , cuenta historias de la vida cotidiana en la épica hindú. Ésta es sobre el matrimonio de… ¿Vin-?, Vin-algo, no lo recuerdo, pero es sobre una mujer que se prepara para su matrimonio con un hombre importante.- respondió, mientras veía al viejito pintarles el _bindi_ rojo a las espectadoras que habían comenzado a bailar y las instaba a unirse al grupo de muestra.

-¿En serio?- escuchó esta vez a Paul. -¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-

-Es bastante fácil. Es cosa de ver el movimiento de las manos.- dijo. –Ese es el _mudra_ _Katakavardhanam_ ,- indicó y rápidamente puso sus dos manos en la particular posición, pasándolas cerca de su rostro, -se supone que ella no conoce al hombre con quien se va a casar, porque es un matrimonio arreglado. Entonces la noche previa a las nupcias, después de mucha meditación, ella se decide y levanta el velo de la indecisión… ese es el movimiento. Y ahora,- tanto el rubio como las bailarinas dispusieron una serie de complicadas y fluidas gesticulaciones, con las manos extendidas, cerca del rostro o a la altura de la cadera, -ahora viene la ceremonia de preparación, al amanecer. Ese movimiento es cuando ella enciende una lámpara y toma su espejo para pintar su rostro.- señaló, ejecutando los movimientos al unísono. –La mano en _pathakam_ es el espejo y el _hamsasyam_ es la mano que pinta sus ojos… y así todos los _mudras_ ejemplifican una acción o simbolizan un estado de ánimo o pensamiento.-

-Creo que eres el único hombre que sabe qué están haciendo… y te alegrará saber que tienes una excelente coordinación…- le comentó el trigueño y como si fuera una excelente idea, Paul le alentó.

-Deberías participar.-

-Es un baile de mujeres. No es algo que haría en un lugar así.- negó Draco, pero el muggle ya se había movido hacia un lado y le estaba haciendo gestos al viejo barbón. –Oye, espera…- bufó, sabiendo que nadie parecía tener en cuenta su voluntad.

-Profesor _Kothegal_.- comenzó el chico y el rubio estaba que rodaba los ojos. Amén de ser ignorado, mientras a su lado escuchaba un murmurado y muy divertido "Suerte con el baile", de parte de Neville. Sí, hilarante. –Profesor, él es Draco Malfoy…-

Alcanzó a escuchar y el resto fue una serie de susurros cubiertos por la intrigante cítara de la performance. El rubio observó las palabras interactuando como si él no estuviera allí, hasta que el viejo hombre se volteó a mirarlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Apostaba a que entre el ruido y la falta de oído propio de la edad, el ancianito tampoco había entendido nada; así que optó por cortar por lo sano y se presentó respetuosamente a sí mismo.

- _Śubharātri_.- saludó Draco, con las palmas juntas cerca del rostro y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, el hombre le respondió con un gesto similar. Un gesto demasiado cómodo y familiar, demasiado representativo para dos desconocidos. Y si alguno de los presentes había subvalorado las habilidades del rubio, cualquier intento de descrédito o mala intención, moriría a la fluidez de su conversación. - _Mērā naama hai_ Draco Malfoy, Paul _mujhē āmantrita karanē kē li'ē apanē performance kō dēkhanē kē_.-

Harry intercambio miradas con Neville, sus cejas alzadas en algún espacio remoto cerca de la línea del cabello y sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal, un poco de sorpresa, un poco de desmesura pintada en el rostro. "Wow", realmente. Y su compañero de Griffindor parecía igual de impresionado con tal demostración. Una cosa era escuchar que Malfoy había estado en India y otra muy distinta era verlo hablar en ese extravagante idioma lleno de "sh", de "k", de "h", de sonidos como trabalenguas y de gesticulaciones humildes, como si le hablara a algún viejo maestro digno de algo. Una cosa era la fanfarronería, la alquimia ridícula de unas tontas infusiones y otra, esa ostentación de verdades.

Como si el moreno no hubiese creído verdaderamente posible que el pijo, snob, coli-frunci de Draco Malfoy hubiese pisado suelo de un país del tercer mundo, ni siquiera por casualidad. Parecía algo demasiado "sucio" para atribuírselo a un espléndido sangre pura como él. Demasiado polvo en el aire, demasiada basura en las calles, demasiadas necesidades en el rostro de la gente.

Increíble. Fuera de todo parámetro, como esa incomparable inteligencia desplegada entre tanta credencial académica.

- _Maiṁ jānatā hūm̐ ki yaha śādiyōṁ kā nr̥tya hai_.- el moreno podría haberlo mirado con descreimiento, pero cada vez que escuchaba una nueva palabra, mientras más veía su rostro atento y su sonrisa conciliadora, más lo reconocía como verdad.

Y Harry sabía que esa era una de las tantas cosas que alguien como el compañero de Colin, no lograría llegar a apreciar de Malfoy, a pesar de todas sus preguntas y la terquedad de su presencia. Aún con toda la afinidad que ambos tuvieran sobre arte, pinturas, sobre esas risibles "ondulaciones" y todas esas estúpidas cosas sin importancia, vanos intentos de exclusividad. El chico ese no alcanzaría a comprender todas las cualidades del rubio, ni la complejidad de su pensamiento, no podría comprender la importancia de tener en sí sus ojos de apocalipsis o la íntima miríada que provocaba su magia.

Tal vez nadie podría verlo, salvo él.

Tan sólo debía escuchar el lenguaje exótico derramarse a través de esa aterciopelada voz de serpiente, ese tono sedoso como de domador de púberes licántropos y encantador de leones adultos. Atrayendo los sentidos del moreno en el encanto axiomático de su extravagancia. Las raíces hindúes que parecían abrazarlo, eran tan reales como las palabras que pronunciaba, que las aptitudes que lucía y que Harry se había maravillado presenciándolas. Incluso ahora, cuando el viejo con apariencia de gurú o sectario parecía querer pintar eso del punto rojo también en la frente del rubio.

Todo en él se había vuelto exótico y fascinante. Particularmente misterioso.

- _Maiṁ śiva kī patnī hūm̐_.- Draco le dijo al anciano, deteniéndolo cortésmente con sus manos alzadas y hablándole acerca del real vinculo que tenía con Shiva y el místico consorcio que había tomado tiempo atrás, como un catártico propósito recomendado por _Ahsan_.

Entonces el señor _Kothegal_ lo había mirado un poco sorprendido, no sólo por ser un occidental, sino por ser un hombre unido a un Dios masculino. Así como un _hijra_ se desposaba ritualmente a Krishna, él se había unido a Shiva. No era un simple seguidor. Eso significaba una condición especial. Por eso el viejo le había asentido con solemnidad y después de dibujarle un perfecto _bindi_ entre sus rubias cejas, trazó una línea desde el centro de su frente hasta el borde del cabello. El símbolo de las mujeres y la representación del tercer ojo, como si fuera _Durga_ , _Parvati_ o la tan familiar _Kali_.

- _Dhan'yavāda_.- pronunció Draco, agradeciendo con sinceridad. Porque a pesar de las tradiciones más antiguas y arraigadas, esa occidental insinuación de lo gay, medio trans-género, medio trans-vestido, no siempre era aceptada. Pero luego el hombre lo había alentado a incorporarse al grupo de bailarinas y ésta vez Draco tuvo que negarse en rotundo, recordando los sentimientos contradictorios que lo habían asaltado en _Kahurajo_ y todas aquellas veces en que había sido obligado a contactarse con su lado femenino. Lo único malo con ese sanador encuentro consigo mismo. Gh. - _Nahīṁ, nahīṁ, nahīṁ. Maiṁ māphī cāhatā hūm̐. Maiṁ nr̥tya nahīṁ kara sakatā_.- negó y negó hasta que lo dejaron tranquilo, entonces agradeció con otra reverencia y se despidió del señor Kothegal. - _Dhan'yavāda. Bhagavāna āpakē sātha hō._ -

Luego que el hombre hubo desaparecido otra vez entre el público, el rubio pudo respirar abierta y profundamente. Y el gesto no tenía nada que ver con el ahogo, la preocupación o el cansancio de la conversación, sino con un cierto redescubierto orgullo que parecía haber sido mitigado por el tiempo, las futilidades de occidente y el acoso del trabajo, la presencia de Potter y la sensibilidad de sus dudas.

Pero distintos eran actualmente sus sentimientos, luego de haber sido reconocido y tratado de manera fraternal, de haber sido distinguido de entre la gente y obsequiado con esas conocidas formas sobre su frente, sabiéndose admirado ahora por los cuestionadores ojos de los asistentes, de sus amigos y colegas. Él siendo especial, siendo aceptado por otro que lo estima. Se sentía como dos compatriotas reencontrándose en un país extranjero, contándose cosas que sólo ellos entendían.

Sí, se sentía casi como una pieza especial, en medio de ese juego de objetos carismáticos. Tal vez había algo de vanidad.

* * *

Draco y los demás terminaron de observar la performance, ya sin interrupción. Y aunque ninguna de esas danzas tradicionales tenía verdadera relación con él, el rubio no pudo evitar que sus manos replicaran algunos de los _mudras_. Como contagiado de una repentina nostalgia afectuosa por su antigua morada, como si en la complicidad de esos gestos se hablara de un pasado añorado. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, deteniéndose un momento para llenar sus oídos con los sonidos de la música y la lírica conocida, para admirar los colores intensos en las paredes y en los _saris_ , para sentir la mezcla del _bindi_ secándose sobre su frente. Y en el juego de esa evocación, casi podía oler el aroma de las especias, del incienso, de la comida en la calle y el avasallante calor del sol. Sólo podía dejarse abrazar por la viveza y esa cierta sensación cálida que desprendía la imitación del hogar. El pecho que había acunado sus inseguridades, resguardado sus secretos, mitigado los silencios, cultivado la fortaleza y la voluntad.

Esa experiencia se había transformado en un _mandala_ de colores incipientes bosquejando matices en su espíritu, tejiendo gentilezas sobre él después de haberse sentido dudoso y cansado de días agrestes y desapegados. Ahora podía rescatar ese pequeño momento como un respiro de entereza, un invocador de fortaleza. Un cálido recuerdo que ayudaría a mantener frescos aquellos principios que habían tambaleado. Por culpa de Potter. Por culpa de su ego golpeado, también.

 _Ahsan_ le diría que las coincidencias no existen, que algunos mensajes llegaban fuerte y claro, sólo debía estar dispuesto a recibirlos.

Cuando la acción de arte hubiese terminado, cuando la presentación del autor hubiese sido realizada y la recepción diera comienzo, alrededor de dos horas después de haber llegado a la galería, Draco podía reconocer que tenía un gesto agradable y se sentía relajado. Insuflado de una energía vibrante, mística y la sensación tensa de la piel bajo las marcas del _bindi_ lo hacían más consciente de los símbolos en su frente, sobre su importancia y su poderío esotérico. Como si tocaran la puerta para abrir el tercer ojo, o los últimos _chakras_ para la salvación. Tal vez era como tener una aureola de santo, o la sensación de un sacramento religioso, siempre presente y haciéndose notar.

Simplemente catártico.

Pronto la conversación volvió a ser bien recibida y la idea de colgarle una chica a Neville, regresó a ser su prioridad. Quizás aprovechando la tendencia multirracial del espectáculo, le diera a Neville un poco de "azúcar morena" para endulzar su tan insípida y caucásica vida. Tan de rigurosidad Earl Grey.

Entonces suspiró una sonrisa relajada, motivada, altamente receptiva y se giró hacia sus amigos, entusiasmado por las perspectivas de la noche. Por lo recobrado, lo disuelto, lo revivido y lo encarnado. Por lo que se cruzaba de nuevo delante de sus pies. Y la idea se volvía cada vez más prometedora, pero al voltear, antes de ver nada… sus pálidos ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Potter. Casi como si ambos se hubiesen estado reservando para ese extraño momento de coincidencia. Segundo inflamado en ese instante de observación, sin otra expresión que la mutua contemplación. Quieta. Silenciosa. Considerada. Como si nada más fuera necesario.

Draco un poco intimidado por la coincidencia, por lo evidente de esa manifestación, se preguntó sí ésta era otra muestra del destino. Una respuesta. Enorme. Cristalina. ¿Otra trompada de elefante, ésta vez un poco más sutil?, a propósito de dudas e inseguridades. ¿Así de obvia era la contestación?

Por su parte Harry lo observó, sintiéndose extrañamente emocionado ante la imagen de esas formas carmesí coronando sus… sus… sus definitivamente hermosas cejas arqueadas y sus magníficos ojos brillantes. Sí. Absolutamente engatusado por los exóticos gestos de esa cultura misteriosa. Cautivado en esa inexplicable sensualidad rústica. Era una belleza inquietante que se despertaba a expensas de sus ojos y él se sabía incapaz de escapar.

Éxodo de ideas y voluntades, ante esa piel deseable… formas conocidas… textura sugerente… Mierda.

Pero entonces, un cierto movimiento repentino desvió los ojos del rubio hacia abajo… y pudo ver la mano del chico Creevey tomar la Potter… siendo la expresión de la total comodidad y el afecto. Draco se preguntó si eso era parte de lo "complicado", de una relación no resuelta.

Sea como fuere, el rubio desechó esos pensamientos y se enfocó en sus amigos.

Escuchando a Audrey –quien parecía encantada con todo a su alrededor-, que les estaba hablando sobre los colores y la forma del _sari_ tradicional; e incluso ese tal Paul que continuaba hablándole sobre algo que realmente no había estado atendiendo.

Por suerte, después volvió a aparecer el señor _Kothegal_ y Draco pudo dedicarse alegremente a paladear las siseantes modulaciones del _hindi_.

* * *

Con una insistencia que se estaba haciendo costumbre, Harry permitió que sus ojos volvieran a deslizarse a través de ese arcoíris de colores hipnóticos, tonos amarillos y dorados, derramándose con suavidad sobre aquellos hombros y brillando bajo las luces de la galería. Después reconoció el rojo carmesí, como de sangre y vino, disueltos sobre su piel pálida, aurea y cremosa.

Luego venían sus cejas y todos los descalabros que le habían provocado, cada pequeño cabello oro y cada pestaña de camello, gruesas, largas y de un castaño oscurecido, delineando la forma almendrada de sus ojos plateados. Oro y plata en ese rostro de rasgos armónicos. Colores brillantes y metales preciosos.

Y asimismo podría seguir el camino, descendiendo por su mejilla hasta la mandíbula y su boca llena de silabas interesantes, de modulaciones atractivas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tenía que verse así con Malfoy? Todo tan encantador, tan "fascinante". Maldita palabra reiterada. Era loco darse cuenta de eso recién ahora, a un mes de su regreso.

Pero, ¿siempre había sido tan llamativo o sólo la madurez le había regalado esa sensualidad misteriosa? ¿Qué lo había trasformado en ese verdadero imán de personas? ¿Por qué ahora que él estaba débil? ¿Por-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó de pronto el moreno, con algo cercano a un bufido, mientras era sacado de sus pensamientos por la mano de Colin tirando de él.

-Vamos a la otra sala.- jaló de él, hablándole con tono serio.

-¿Para qué? Estoy bien aquí.-

-Me aburro.- hizo un mohín. –Allá están mis amigos, seguro estarán hablando de algo mucho mejor que esto.- y el chico no hizo nada por ocultar su fastidio. Harry se sintió tentado de rodar los ojos.

-Y mis amigos están aquí.- respondió, antes de girarse hacia él y hacerlo hacia un lado. -¿No era esto lo que querías cuando me invitaste?-

-Sí, pero no me interesa verlos a todos maravillados con que Malfoy sepa… hindú o lo que sea… y además tuvo la desfachatez de traerse a un montón de gente colada.- lo vio negar con la cabeza, la boca fruncida. –Es un poco indignante, a decir verdad.-

-A nadie más parece importarle…- inquirió, ésta vez sin disimulo. Era una ironía dedicada especialmente para el chico y quería que la escuchara bien.

Aunque de una u otra forma, podía comprender a Colin, él también había sentido esa envidia, esa impotencia, esa rabia contra el rubio y todas esas cosas que lo hacían tan malditamente especial. Tan malditamente: "fascinante" –otra vez-. Los únicos caminos obvios y posibles eran: continuar odiándolo con fuerza o… rendirse a sus encantos.

Darse cuenta que sus ojos volvían a buscar sus colores y a desear sus formas, hacían que Harry comprendiera cuán subyugado estaba y se sentía, por el rubio. Así, de pronto. Es que luego de aceptadas todas sus cualidades, no le quedaba más que someterse, casi como hechizado a todas sus concreciones.

-Vamos Harry…- escuchó su voz insistente y otra vez se vio obligado a apartar la mirada. El jalón en el brazo fue un imperativo y el moreno se preguntó cómo Colin podía intentar obligarlo después de todo lo que había pasado. Después de que el chico había decidido irse a estudiar a Manchester, sin importarle su opinión o el estado de su relación tambaleante.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué aún aceptaba el contacto de sus manos, cuando lo sentía como traición.

-No, estoy bien aquí. Si quieres puedes ir tú.-

* * *

El rubio había estado cómodamente sentado en el sofá de tres cuerpos, ese de brocado dorado y beige, en la sala de estar. Las ventanas de cortinas abiertas todavía dejaban entrar la luz anaranjada del atardecer, deslizándose lentamente sobre el suelo y yaciendo a sus pies mientras él parecía abocado a leer, una vez más. Seguramente era algún libro extraño, alguno que él no ha visto jamás. He ahí otra de esas cualidades innegables del hombre frente a sus ojos. Además de su silencio, de su tranquilidad, de su cálida placidez. Malfoy evocaba la animosidad armónica y piadosa de una pintura de… algún renacentista, seguramente. Algún maestro de purga.

A Harry no se le había ocurrido nadie, no que supiera mucho de pintura renacentista, de cualquier forma.

Pero en la contemplación de esa imagen, lo único en lo que el moreno pudo pensar era la envidiable serenidad que demostraba, como si no hubiera nada más importante en la vida de Malfoy que leer un libro, con el ocaso tocando sus pies. Como si hojear páginas y respirar, fueran la única complejidad motivando sus suspiros. Demasiada despreocupación para el chico que había sido antes. Demasiada quietud, demasiada generosidad.

A sus ojos era demasiada posibilidad entusiasta… demasiadas ganas provocadas…

Y entonces había visto a Teddy acercarse hasta el rubio, de la misma forma que la primera vez, casi como si fuera un acto casual, tan habitual como familiar y se había recostado junto a él, apoyando la pequeña cabeza de despeinado cabello castaño –particularmente claro-, sobre los muslos apretados y encantadoramente ejercitados de su recién estrenado primo-tío.

El moreno supuso que la conocida magia que había comenzado a percibir en el ambiente y que le cosquilleaba en la superficie de la piel, tenía mucho que ver.

La misma interacción que había visto la vez anterior. La misma relajada conversación, que apenas y pudo escuchar. La misma compañía paciente y comprensiva. El mismo denuedo, la misma atención a los sentimientos de Teddy. El mismo lobezno manso, entregado a sus manos, a sus palabras crípticas, a la búsqueda de su energía cálida. El mismo niño persiguiendo su contacto suave, su presencia próxima.

Cuando vio que esos hermosamente pálidos, largos y elegantes dedos, comenzaron a deslizarse a través del cabello, cada vez más claro y sedoso del niño, para Harry había sido tangible, que sentía algo más que envidia "sana".

Pronto había decidido regresar al comedor con Andrómeda, antes de ver, escuchar o pensar algo más. "Envidia sana", las polainas de Merlín.

Ahora, estando en el cuartel de aurores y a dos escritorios separado del rubio, se preguntaba cómo serían las "sesiones" de Malfoy con él. ¿Cuándo comenzarían, dónde y si habría tacto para él también? ¿O habría…? ¿Tal vez habría…?

Respirando fuerte se negó a imaginar más. No sabía por qué permitía a sus pensamientos avanzar por esos derroteros fuera de lógica. Incitando ideas irracionales. Todo era culpa de esa engatusadora magia… ¡toqueteándole!

Y su maldita atractiva apariencia. Harry suspiró, deslizando su verde mirada lejos del rostro de Malfoy y su hermosa palidez dionisíaca. De pérfido. De Dios pecador. Es que realmente comenzaba a creer que había algo hechizante en la curva de sus cejas, la forma de sus ojos y su manera de parpadear. Algo de verdad mágico e incuestionable.

Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, se desarregló el cabello en un gesto desesperado. La curiosidad se había alojado en sus vísceras y el moreno estaba seguro que ese anhelo insano, algún día le explotaría en la cara. Mierda.

¿Por qué pensaba en eso ahora?

-Potter.- escuchó y por una vez en su vida, agradeció la agria parquedad de Robards y su autoritarismo recalcitrante. –A mí oficina.-

-Sí, señor.-

* * *

Ya está. El día había llegado.

Y él que había pensado tanto en el asunto. Aunque, no estaba seguro si eran ideas optimistas.

Sin poderlo evitar, arrastró un poco los pies mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el gimnasio, de pronto la perspectiva de lo que vendría más adelante pesaba sobre sus botas de auror. Un tosco lastre de consciencia agarrado de sus tobillos. Este no era un patíbulo, pero se sentía como la marcha física hacia la temible curva de pensamiento donde él se encontraba a solas con Malfoy.

El encuentro. La ayuda. La avería que el rubio se había propuesto subsanar y que a Harry le había provocado pensamientos obsesivos, deteniéndose a imaginar lo que nunca antes había considerado. Hipotetizando. Elucubrando con la insistencia de un inquisidor. Él, que tenía una "ligera" propensión a perturbarse, a pensar más de lo necesario y no de la mejor manera. La tentación de semejantes conjeturas eran curvas irresistibles para avanzar.

Respiró profundo y continuó caminando tras las pisadas del rubio, repitiéndose cada pocos pasos que no debía fijarse en esa fascinante nuca más de lo necesario. En su cuello pálido asomándose entre sus cabellos y la punta de estos, tocando apenas el borde de su abrigo azul oficial.

¿Quién podría evitar cegarse ante la imagen, aún cuando era la simple parte posterior de una cabeza, una mata de cabello y la espalda de un abrigo? Todo estaba en saber que era Malfoy. ¿Diez años y otra vez miraba la nuca del Slytherin? ¿A pesar de la enemistad y pretendido olvido, todavía la cercanía del rubio tiembla en su estómago?

¡Así, el anhelo se volvía lentamente en un ridículo nerviosismo adolescente! ¡Ridículo! ¡Ridículo!

¡Tentación!, entre los pliegues sordos de su consciencia y aun así no pudo detener a sus pies. ¿Estaría allí el contacto o eran sólo fantasías suyas, envidia a la dulce calma de un niño?

Una vez estuvo dentro del gimnasio y a pesar de no sentir ningún tipo de magia extendiéndose desde el rubio, la sola perspectiva, ya le provocaba a Harry que le picara todo el cuerpo.

-Bien.- escuchó a Malfoy, mientras dejaba sus cosas a un costado del gimnasio. Era evidente que la especialidad del rubio era trabajar en el suelo libre y Harry ya sentía urticaria si le tocaba hacer alguno de esos ejercicios de niña. –Primero: ¿qué tipo de entrenamiento físico haces normalmente?-

-Pesas… boxeo…- se alzó de hombros. Eso es lo que hacían los hombres. -¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué cantidad y cada cuánto?-

-Una o dos horas, día por medio o tres veces por semana.- suspiró, reiterando el: -¿Por qué?-

-La actividad física ayuda a energizar el cuerpo y la mente, pero especialmente entre los magos y brujas, el tipo de ejercicio realizado puede provocar una energía positiva o negativa. Por ejemplo, una exaltación innecesaria en lugar de la revitalización desde el relajamiento. Hay algunos tipos de rutina que exacerban el instinto violento… como el boxeo o las pesas, precisamente.-

-¿O sea que ya no hay más boxeo o pesas para mí?- y ahí venían los ejercicios de mujer embarazada.

-Puedes continuar haciendo boxeo o lo que quieras, pero te recomendaría que fuera sólo una vez a la semana. En las otras dos sesiones, trabajaremos con ejercicios que lleven a una renovación positiva de la energía.-

-¿Cómo esas cosas que haces en el gimnasio?- preguntó, sin evitar arriscar la nariz. Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos.

-Esas "cosas", ayudan a tener la mente clara y a controlar la magia dentro de los límites del cuerpo.-

Y bueno, era cierto que parecían ejercicios de mujer embarazada pero, no podía negar que le permitían ver las zonas más interesantes en el cuerpo del rubio, mostrando la fibra de sus músculos en tensión, exhibiendo una sensualidad secreta y ejemplificando elongaciones que daban paso a pensamientos menos santos. ¿Cómo ayudaba eso a la magia?, no tenía la más puta idea.

-¿No me harás apretarme algo valioso en una de esas extrañas posiciones, cierto?- preguntó con diversión, aunque no estaba bromeando del todo.

-No, Potter. Nada de posiciones extrañas.- entonces el rubio hizo una media sonrisa y Harry pudo comprobar, una vez más, hacia los sinuosos rumbos que esos encantadores gestos conducían a su mente. –Ven, siéntate aquí.-

Bien, no había más que hacer. Obedeciendo al rubio, se sentó en el suelo con él.

* * *

Sentía que había movimiento cerca. Quizás alguien había entrado al gimnasio o estaba parado fuera de la puerta, mirando a través de la ventana y aguardando por entrar, pero con la particular escena que tenían él y Malfoy, seguro que nadie se atrevía a perturbar ese particular show de excentricidades. Ver a los dos mayores enemigos de Hogwarts, sentados en el suelo, uno frente al otro, buscando qué ¿la clarividencia? Un absurdo. Una imagen de zoológico. Y nadie se podría concentrar con algo semejante en primer plano, ni protagonizándolo… No él. Cero concentración. Mierda… ¿qué esperaban que hiciera?

Harry volvió a abrir los ojos, ya era la cuarta o quinta vez. El rubio, que estaba sentado justo frente a él, lo miró con una ceja alzada.

El hombre le había propuesto comenzar con una de esas "sesiones" para curar su "magia perturbadora". Hartas comillas. Y Malfoy le había dicho que con media hora sería suficiente, pero Harry ya llevaba esa jodida media hora intentando "concentrarse en su respiración"… ¡concentrarse en su respiración!, ¿qué carajos era eso? Que alguien le diera un tiro. De sólo pensarlo se preguntaba, en qué se había metido.

¡Ninguna de sus fantasías concordaban con esa desesperante situación! Y el asunto es que mientras no lograra "limpiar su mente" y se concentrara, no podría avanzar en el dichoso "tratamiento". Otro millón de malditas comillas. Dónde estaba la incitación. Dónde estaba el tacto.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó el rubio. Ambos estaban sentados con las piernas cruzadas y a una prudente distancia. Como dos chamanes hindúes o como diría Bones, fanáticos del _Hare Krishna_. El moreno se sentía ridículo. Todo era ridículo, decepcionante y no tenía sentido.

-No puedo concentrarme.- farfulló.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay en el ambiente que te distrae?-

-Siento que me están mirando… o que alguien va a entrar, siento pasos, siento de todo fuera de esa puerta.- suspiró. –Y me siento incómodo así.- se frotó el rostro enérgicamente y el rubio pudo ver que incluso en ese momento, el moreno miraba hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

-¿Es la postura o el lugar el que te incomoda?-

-Ambos…- ya que estaban hablando, Harry se relajó y se dejó caer de espaldas. Miró el cielo raso de madera, si las cosas no progresaban comenzaría a frustrarse y eso significaba ponerse mañoso.

"Así que Potter ni siquiera es capaz de concentrarse y sentir cómo el puto aire pasa por sus putos pulmones", seguramente eso era lo que pesaba por la mente del rubio. No era sólo un jefe incompetente, era un mago que no sabía controlar su magia y ahora además, era un disperso. Un ser humano que no podía concentrarse. Linda descripción curricular. Hermosas cualidades.

-No creo que sea apropiado ir a casa de Andrómeda y exponer a Teddy.- respondió Malfoy. Harry giró el rostro para observarlo, el hombre parecía realmente interesando en buscar una solución. –Y no creo que allá te concentres tampoco.-

-En este momento Teddy está en el colegio y si le pedimos a Andrómeda que nos preste la biblioteca, seguro que no hay problema.-

-¿Estás seguro?- Harry asintió. Él podría haber ofrecido su casa, tenía suficiente espacio y privacidad, pero no quería estar solo con Malfoy. Las cosas se podían poner extrañas. -¿Te sentirás mejor allí?- volvió a asentir. –Bien.-

Como lo había supuesto, la mujer no puso ninguna objeción, de hecho lo miró con gesto raro y ambos pudieron "trabajar" en la biblioteca. Era un espacio pequeño, tranquilo y no tuvieron interrupciones por el resto de la mañana. El olor conocido de los libros, del tapizado, de la casa en sí misma, le habían ayudado a calmarse. De tal forma que ya no necesitaba abrir los ojos cada dos segundos y por fortuna, esta vez el rubio le permitió recostarse en el suelo, una posición mucho más cómoda para que Harry se dejara guiar por la voz sedosa de Malfoy.

Después de un tiempo sus: "respira profundamente", los "expande el estómago con cada inhalación y contrae con cada exhalación" y esos bizarros "siente cómo el aire entra en tú cuerpo", ya no le parecían tan extraños, ni molestos, ni motivo de risa. Y es que la tranquila voz de Draco, suave, lisa y un poco aterciopelada, lo hacían dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias y se permitía sentir las pequeñas particulares de la vida. Mira tú. El latir de su corazón, la mecánica de la respiración, el peso de sus músculos relajados, la sensación inherente de los hombros, de los codos, de las rodillas, de los dedos de los pies y de cada parte de su cuerpo sobre el piso de madera.

Y en medio de un delicioso letargo, medio dormido, medio despierto, fue extrañamente consciente de las funciones de su cuerpo y de su propia vitalidad. Así como corría sangre por sus venas, una agradable calidez se deslizaba por algún sector infinitesimal de su cuerpo, como un cosquilleo o una fuerza ingénita.

Cuando despertó, sintió que el tiempo había pasado agradablemente lento y plácido. ¿Realmente habría sido media hora, una hora, dos horas? Los minutos que fuesen, parecían una feliz eternidad.

Amodorrado como estaba, Harry giró el rostro hacia la única presencia que puede sentir con claridad, como un calor suave atrayendo sus pensamientos. A menos de un metro de distancia vio al rubio aún sentado en el suelo, hojeaba silenciosamente un libro que de seguro habría tomado de alguno de los estantes. Lucía tan tranquilo y relajado como él mismo se sentía, como en un idilio narrativo.

Por un momento el moreno se vio tentado de llamarlo, de tocar su rodilla con la punta de un dedo, de jalar la manga de su sweter o atrapar alguno de sus pálidos y estilizados dedos. De provocar ese esperado contacto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- escuchó de pronto y la voz seguía siendo apacible, como un encantador auriga.

-Excelente…- Harry suspiró y sus ojos parpadearon lentamente. Maravillosamente suave. Se sentía como en un milagro existencial. Dulce anestesia amortiguando todo sentimiento.

Entonces Malfoy se acercó hasta él, sentándose junto a su brazo derecho, de tal forma que el moreno pudo percibir con aún mayor claridad la aterciopelada templanza de su presencia, el palpitar de su magia atractiva, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo lleno de vida. La silenciosa ánima que lo conducía por terrenos llenos de inimaginada calma. Harry se preguntó cómo alguien como ese Slytherin, lograba otorgarle tales agradables sensaciones, buenos sentimientos y las ganas de repetir la experiencia una vez más.

¿Esa era la maravillosa utopía que hechizaba a Teddy, aquel milagro existencial que lo sometía a sus manos, a sus palabras, a sus atenciones?

Aún en medio de la somnolencia, el moreno vio a Malfoy levantando las manos y acercándolas a su cabeza. En un acto instintivo, cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, segundos después percibió el suave tacto de dedos sobre su frente… en un extraño masaje que… le dejó el cerebro… como… mantequilla…

Y allí estaba el tacto, el contacto, la deseada presencia contra presencia. Piel contra piel. La magnificencia de la calidez. La anhelada ansiedad cumplida, jalando de sus defensas y exponiendo sus deseos. ¿Dónde quedaba la perversidad de la envidia, cuando el propio cuerpo de Malfoy en todas sus dimensiones, lo habían dominado bajo la completa serenidad? Se sentía como si abriera trozos de entendimiento sólo para él. Armónicos clamores de purga deslizándose por su cuerpo.

… exponiendo sus deseos tan claramente… y en ese letargo Harry desea más presencia, más piel contra piel. Inexplicable y esperado. Sorprendente y obvio.

-Como ves,- dijo el rubio, mientras movía sus yemas de manera circular en toda la zona frontal de su cabeza, -estos ejercicios son bastante fáciles y puedes practicarlos antes de dormir o en cualquier momento que sea oportuno, en un ambiente tranquilo y cómodo.-

-Bien…-

-Pero de todas formas nos seguiremos reuniendo tú y yo, dos veces por semana. Hasta que se calme tú magia.-

-…bien…- Harry volvió a suspirar. Lo cierto es que, podía estar siendo condenado a muerte y él aceptaría cualquier cosa.

-Antes de terminar,- el moreno respiró profundamente, deseando por primera vez que ese bizarro tratamiento no tuviera que llegar a su fin, -sé que puedes hacer magia sin varita, así que quiero que hagas un _accio_ o cualquier otro hechizo básico, pero quiero que intentes sentir la magia deslizarse dentro de tú cuerpo. Porque la magia es una energía en movimiento bastante tangible, pero que usualmente pasa desapercibida. ¿Sí?-

El moreno asintió y algún trozo de su mente, una pequeña zona que aún era consciente y lógica, pensó en un objeto que llamar a su mano. Oh, Merlín, el resto de su cabeza y el noventa por ciento de su cuerpo era una masa derretida entre las manos del rubio. Tan bueno.

Draco sonrió, observando la expresión entregada en el rostro del moreno. Los ojos cerrados lucían sosegados, las abundantes cejas como dos líneas de afabilidad, denotando un cierto regocijo calmo; e incluso la boca, los labios sin la tensión usual parecían más suaves y tersos… más atractivos, como una boca que podría besar y no partirla de un puñetazo.

¿Por qué Potter había tenido que decir "esas" palabras? ¿Cómo habrían resultado las cosas si le hubiese dado una segunda oportunidad? ¿Por qué había tenido que matar toda posibilidad?

¿Por qué el cretino tenía que ser tan idiota, e imbécil y maldito?

Suspiró como lo hiciera el moreno, pero no tenía nada que ver con la tranquilidad o la satisfacción. Por el contrario, Draco sabía que estaba perdiendo una batalla donde su mente luchaba contra el desprecio de su compañero. A pesar de la auto-confianza y las decisiones previas, todo lo que se relacionara con el moreno se empañaba de un resentimiento que lo asemejaba mucho a la persona que fue en su juventud. Su caritativa alma de converso no podía luchar contra esa oculta desidia. Aunque lo intentaba, palabra de Malfoy.

Y Draco había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató cuando el moreno había invocado el _accio_ , hasta que sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo entero… no de sorpresa, no de miedo, no de confusión. Sino todo lo contrario. Una antítesis a todo lo que había previsto de él.

Como lo había supuesto, la magia del hombre era poderosa y había corrido a través de sus manos, de sus brazos, de sus hombros, traspasándolo completamente. Demasiado fuerte. Demasiado tangible.

Potter seguía siendo un maldito héroe.

* * *

Ya saben que continuará =D

Parece que Harry esperaba algo más de "acción", pero sólo se encontró con un método un poco lento y tedioso… XD Al menos ya aceptó que tiene un problema, ahora esperemos que su personalidad explosiva, no le juegue una mala pasada.

Ya vemos las primeras apreciaciones de nuestro rubio, sobre esa "compatibilidad" =)

Por cierto, el dialogo que corresponde a Draco hablando con el profesor Kothegal es una traducción fonética. Para comprenderlo hay que traducirlo al hindi.

¿Me merezco un comentario? =3


	6. Glosario

Como había prometido, una actualización del Glosario, para mantener los conceptos a mano. Sé que son muchos conceptos, nombres y a veces es complicado mantenerlos en mente =3

Antes de irme y a pedido de Erisikol, les dejo la dirección de un libro sobre Tántra. No es exactamente el libro de consulté para hacer la historia, pero tiene la mayoría de los temas importantes y de manera muy clara y resumida (sin los espacios):

hermandadblanca wp-content/uploads/2015/06/hermandadblanca_cmopracticarsexotntricoabrahamvatek. pdf

* * *

 **Glosario II**

Ahsan: es el nombre del anciano que recibe a Draco en India.

Amit: significa "amigo" y es el nombre que le da Draco a Joseph Cobbs después de "ayudarlo".

Bindi: o también llamado Tilak, es un elemento decorativo normalmente de color rojo y que se utiliza en medio de la frente o cercano entre las cejas. Está relacionado con el chakra Agna, ubicado en el mismo lugar y el cual tendría propiedades para desarrollar la sabiduría, la concentración, etc. Desde el punto de vista del Tántra, la energía de la serpiente kundalini, saldría por este punto. Para la celebración de festividades como el matrimonio, las mujeres utilizan una joya que cuelga en sus frentes, sobre el bindi y llamado Tikka.

Brahma: Dios de la Creación.

Chakras: son los 7 centros de energía que se alinean de forma ascendente a través del cuerpo, como un eje cuya base es la columna vertebral. Cada chakra tiene su ubicación, su caracterización, su mandala (para promover su desarrollo) e incluso, su color particular.

Muladhara: concebido como "la Raíz" de la serpiente Kundalini, se encuentra entre el ano y los genitales, justo en el lugar donde se apoya el cuerpo al sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Está relacionado con el instinto, la seguridad y la supervivencia. Su color es el rojo.

Suadhisthana: se la ubica bajo el ombligo y está relacionado con la sexualidad y la creatividad. Su color es el naranjo.

Manipura: ubicado en el Plexo solar o la punta del estómago, está relacionado con la libertad, la voluntad, la fuerza, el poder y la mente. Su color es el amarillo.

Anajata: ubicado en el centro del pecho, junto al esternón; se encuentra relacionado con la compasión, las emociones, el amor, el equilibrio y el bienestar. Su color es el verde.

Vishuddha: está ubicado en la laringe o cerca de la tiroides, se relaciona con la comunicación y el crecimiento. Su color es el azul.

Agna: concebido como "el conocimiento", se encuentra en el entrecejo o cercana a la Glándula Hipófisis. Está relacionada con el tiempo, la percepción y la iluminación. Su color es el violeta.

Sajasrara: su ubicación sería la Glándula Pineal, en la punta de la cabeza, allí donde nos conectamos con el Universo. Está relacionado con el sentido total y sólo los maestros tienen este chakra activo. Su color es el blanco.

* Serpiente Kundalini: corresponde a la energía que nos da vida y posee cualidades evolutivas. Normalmente se encuentra dormida en el primer chakra Muladhara, pero se logra "despertar" conscientemente a través de la meditación o el Yoga. Al ascender, la energía crece, mejora y permite el desarrollo de aquellas cualidades particulares a cada chakra, hacia la iluminación.

Dharma: se puede traducir del sanscrito como "Conducta correcta", tiene relación con vivir apegado a las virtudes religiosas de la verdad, la honestidad, la espiritualidad, etc.

Hijra: termino que hace referencia a un tercer sexo en India, normalmente hombres travestidos que no siempre se someten a la castración. Originalmente y según narraciones registradas en el Maharabata, la homosexualidad era aceptada y tenía una justificación religiosa con la festividad de Kutayan. De hecho, los Hijras eran importantes consejeros y lograron altos cargos dentro de la administración del Imperio, hasta la invasión Británica, quienes establecieron políticas homofóbicas y de castigos asociados a cualquier manifestación semejante.

Kathak: una de las danzas clásicas de India, se la conoce por ser un baile que narra historias de la épica Hinduista. Éste tipo de danzas poseen elementos estéticos distintivos, como la posición de manos (mudras), pies, cabeza y gestualidad en los ojos.

Kharma: según las religiones dharmicas, el Kharma tiene relación con la energía e intenciones de nuestras acciones. Algo así como un principio de acción-reacción, donde generar malas energías y tener malas acciones, producen mal Kharma y por lo tanto, podría regresar a nosotros de la misma forma.

Kothegal: profesor de Paul y quien presentó la obra de Performance.

Kutayan: celebración Hinduista, que recuerda la transformación del Dios Krishna en la Diosa Mojini y que justifica la homosexualidad. Krishna al escuchar al soldado Iraván, quien se lamentaba de morir sin haberse casado (en otras historias, se cuenta que Iraván iba a suicidarse virgen), en un acto piadoso, Mojini se desposa con él justo antes de verlo morir, dejándola viuda. Las Hijras conmemoran esta fecha como novias y viudas del Dios.

Purushartha: son los 4 propósitos del hombre para la ascensión del alma. Según su importancia, se ordenan de la más básica a la más importante de la siguiente manera:

Kama: significa "Placeres" y está relacionado con el sexo, por lo tanto uno de los fines de la vida es complacer los deseos, tener amor y practicar el sexo, cuyo principal libro de respaldo es el Kamasutra "Aforismos del amor".

Artha: corresponde al esfuerzo y el trabajo implicado para la prosperidad y la "Obtención de bienes materiales".

Dharma: corresponde a la "Conducta Correcta" y nos obligan a hacer el bien, respetando las leyes de la naturaleza. El Dharma está relacionado con el Moksa.

Moksa: en el hinduismo se cree que el alma está atrapado en el cuerpo material y que cada acción repercute sobre el alma al volver a nacer (reencarnación). En tal caso, disfrutaremos de un "buen cuerpo/destino" en la próxima vida, si somos buenos en la actual y respetamos el Dharma. En tal caso, el Moksa corresponde a la "Liberación espiritual", donde el alma se libera de las ataduras materiales y se logra trascender.

Deva: Dios masculino.

Devi: Diosa femenina.

Gunas: son las "cualidades de la naturaleza" o de la materia, se presentan a nivel físico, emocional y mental, abarcando todo lo existente. Son 3 (Tama-guna, Raya-guna y Sattwa-guna), están presentes en mayor o menor medida, en todas las cosas y ninguna puede existir sin las otras.

Tama-guna es la más baja de todas las Gunas y estaría presente en cosas inanimadas como piedras o tierra. Algunas de las Tamas son: la indiferencia, la ignorancia, la pereza, la inercia, etc.

Raya-guna: es concebida como la "Pasión activa" y es una cualidad más positiva que la Tama-gunas. Algunas de estas Rayas son: la creatividad e ingenio, el cambio y la transformación, la pasión y la excitación, el nacimiento, la creación y la generación. Una persona trabajólica o demasiado activa, tiene un exceso de Raya-guna.

Sattwa-guna: se concibe como la "Bondad contemplativa" es la más alta de las Gunas y está relacionada con la pureza, la claridad, calma y meditación.

Shakti: para la dualidad del Hinduismo, donde el hombre-mujer o Dios-Diosa, son entes complementarios que se necesitan mutuamente. "Shakti" corresponde a la energía femenina de cada Devi (Diosa), como esposa y que permite la vida y la actividad de un Deva (Dios).

Tántra: corresponde a una de las ramas tradicionales en las creencias orientales para el logro de la espiritualidad a través del deseo material. En el hinduismo existen dos tipos de Tántra:

Dakshina-marga: sendero de la mano derecha, vinculada a la meditación y el dominio de la mente sobre el cuerpo.

Vama-marga: sendero de la mano izquierda y considera la meditación, así como la ritualización del sexo para el logro de la elevación espiritual.

De tal modo, en el Tántra del Vama-marga se concibe el "Maithuna" como la unión sexual de manera ritual, lo cual implica que la mente y el cuerpo trabajen de forma armónica y equilibrada, para permitir la trascendencia. Sino, es simple sexo. En tal caso, es necesario pensar el Maithuna como Sadhana, o sea, como una práctica diaria para el logro de un objetivo espiritual.

Templos de Khajuraho: ubicados en la localidad de Madhya Pradesh, se encuentran las losas con alrededor de los 10 templos más importantes en la religión Hinduista, la mayoría de ellos, con impresionantes decoraciones en sobre-relieve y esculturas representando el panteón religioso. Se conocen algunos de sus templos, por sus representaciones eróticas en las esculturas de sus fachadas.

Tisana: corresponde a cualquier bebida que se consigue al hervir hierbas, especias, frutos secos o cortezas en agua. Normalmente se emplea de manera medicinal, pero también como bebidas depurante-desintoxicante, relajante, afrodisíaco y otros.

Trimurti: la triada de los 3 Dioses del panteón Hinduista: Brahma, Vishnú y Shiva.

Vishnú: Dios Preservador y del desarrollo.

* * *

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene a continuación!


	7. Laksmi I

Antes que nada, espero que les haya gustado el Glosario y trataré de responder cualquier consulta que tengan.

CuquiLuna3, pregunta a qué se refiere la frase "[…]todas aquellas veces que había sido obligado a contactarse con su lado femenino." Cuando Ahsan encuentra a Draco, se da cuenta que tiene energía femenina y que debido a su tendencia a la ira, podría ser la encarnación de Kali, por eso lo envía a un Templo de mujeres en Kajuraho (donde Draco fue obligado a usar sari y aprender bailes de mujeres). Entonces se vio obligado a contactarse con su lado femenino, conciliarse y lograr la estabilidad perdida.

Sé que mucha gente se pregunta por el caso… pero antes, continuamos con la sesión de Draco y Harry… =3 Recuerden que adoro las escenas cortadas.

Como siempre, miles de gracias a **Rengesumy** , **Nekoconeco56** , **DarySnape** , **Erisikol** , **ArchiBC** , **SuicideFreakWord** , **Sther-asr** , **Sonyeke** , **CuquiLuna3** , **Oltukal33** , **Kuroneko1490** , **AnataYume** y **Sinideas**.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer! =D

* * *

Capítulo 6: Laksmi I

Una de las tres Diosas principales, junto a _Sarasvati_ y _Parvati_ , es la representación de la belleza y la buena suerte, es la consorte eterna del Dios _Vishnú_. Generalmente se muestra a la Diosa junto a su esposo, ambos montados sobre el águila _Garuda_ o sola, sentada sobre una Flor de Loto.

Según el _Ramaiana_ , uno de los más grandes textos de la épica religiosa hinduista, establece que el nacimiento de _Laksmi_ proviene de la espuma del mar durante el "Batido del Océano de Leche", de la misma forma como lo hiciera la Diosa Venus en la Mitología Romana.

De acuerdo a la iconografía tradicional, se la representa con cuatro brazos, con los cuales bendice a los devotos y deja caer monedas de oro desde una de sus manos. Bajo este mismo concepto de abundancia y buena suerte, _Laksmi_ es escoltada por dos elefantes blancos, muy relacionados a su culto y los cuales simbolizan la buena fortuna.

* * *

Cuando se alejó de sus pensamientos y regresó a la realidad, se dio cuenta que el moreno lo miraba desde el suelo. Sus ojos verdes fijos sobre él. Draco pestañeó, regresándole la mirada. Sus manos aún estaban sobre su frente pero ahora yacían quietas, en un tacto suave, todavía relajado, despreocupado.

"Las cosas podrían haber sido fáciles entre nosotros", pensó el rubio y esa no era una declaración de guerra, sino resignación.

Entonces vio que el moreno abría la boca, pero él se le adelantó. La palabra "desagradable" se había instalado en su cabeza y sentía que Potter podría decirla en cualquier momento.

-Esto es todo.- le cortó, antes de que el hombre dijera nada. Luego levantó sus manos, separándolas lentamente del rostro del moreno y se irguió, aún sentado a su lado. Respiró hondo intentando limpiar las ideas en su cabeza.

-Ok.- Harry suspiró, manteniendo la observación sobre Malfoy y la manera cómo parecía replegarse silenciosamente en momentos como aquel. Cuando dejaba de mirarlo, cuando alejaba su atención de él, cuando parecía querer obviarlo y el moreno estaba lejos de desear ser ignorado de nuevo. -¿Esto es lo que haces con Teddy?-

-¿Crees que alguien con el enérgico espíritu de Teddy se dejaría conducir "fácilmente" en algo como esto?-

-Supongo que no…- sonrió el moreno. -¿Entonces?-

-Persuasión.- el rubio lo miró un segundo, después estiró la mano y tomó el libro que había estado hojeando. Harry pudo ver que era una enciclopedia escolar de historia muggle. –Ya lo viste el otro día, hacemos alguna actividad, le pido que me hable de algo y yo le proveo de un ambiente tranquilo, algo que aleje al lobo de ese estado sobre-exaltado.-

-¿Ha estado bien?-

-Tiene una personalidad un poco ansiosa, tal vez un poco corto de genio, pero es un buen chico. Es accesible, así que las cosas funcionan bien.-

-¿Y yo? ¿Esto es lo que esperabas que sucediera?-

-Pensé que te ibas a resistir un poco más.- dijo y volvió a hojear la enciclopedia. –De hecho creí que te ibas a arrepentir de último momento, que te ibas a negar o que me ibas a decir que esto era ridículo.-

-Lo pensé en algún momento…- en un gesto confiado, el moreno llevó sus manos tras su cabeza y le sonrió. Sintiéndose más despierto y más consciente, consideró que era necesario ser honesto cuando el rubio se había mostrado agradable y comprensivo. Y cada vez que lo miraba, sentía que le encantaba más su cabello rubio. –Pero así como le pasó a Seamus, también pensé que tal vez podría dar resultado.-

-¿Entonces crees que dio resultado?-

-¿Tú no?- ésta vez el rubio lo miró, a los ojos, así como le gustaba a Harry.

-Lo importante es que tú seas consciente del proceso y de los cambios.-

-Eso suena tan ambiguo y subjetivo, como de terapeuta, místico o astrólogo.- mantuvo la sonrisa y la mirada sobre él. –No puedes negar que con ese tipo de frases, uno puede pensar cualquier cosa extraña.-

El rubio soltó una risa por la nariz y continuó hojeando el libro, Harry se preguntó qué habría de especial en él.

-¿Te puedo preguntar sobre algo?- volvió a escuchar el moreno.

-Claro.-

-¿Esa situación complicada con Creevey tiene que ver con que hayan terminado, pero siguen viéndose, conversando, haciendo planes, tomándose de las manos, etc., etc.?-

-¿Con Colin?- Draco asintió y Harry no pudo aguantar la mueca. –Algo así, aunque ya no nos "vemos" realmente, ni hacemos planes o conversamos. ¿Por qué?- el rubio lamió sus labios y enfocó su mirada en la enciclopedia, en un interesante capítulo sobre el Imperio Persa.

-Porque podría serte de ayuda.- de hecho Creevey podría haber sido una muy buena salvada, para evitar meterle las manos a Potter de esa "otra manera". Esa que Neville le había insinuado. Para su mugre suerte, todo indicaba que sería inútil. –Alguien que pueda guiarte fuera de nuestros encuentros.-

-Oh… no, él ya tiene suficiente con su curso de fotografía en Manchester. Antes no teníamos mucho tiempo para estar juntos, ahora además está la distancia… y la falta de intereses comunes. Y de amigos comunes. Y de voluntad.- suspiró con falso dramatismo. –Ya sabes, una gran brecha.-

El moreno lo vio asentir, sin regresarle la mirada, ni decirle nada más. Sólo siguió hojeando el dichoso libro y Harry ansió por alguna otra de sus palabras o por alguna de sus miradas. Una respuesta que fuese igual de compleja que los sentimientos despiertos en su interior. Algo equiparable al ansia de búsqueda que siente por el rubio y a la intimidad que recientemente se descubrió deseando lograr con él.

Quería algo recíproco.

Por qué debía ser el único nervioso, el único anhelando, el único esperando y no sólo allí, después de su magia y las manos sobre su frente; Harry era consciente de su instinto siempre atento al rubio, siempre pendiente de él. Buscándolo, con ojos y palabras, con pensamientos… y quizás con tacto, alguna vez. Como dos puntos opuestos de un mismo hilo, acción-reacción, unidireccional e ineludible. Siempre era Harry el tonto perseguidor. Como en Hogwarts, como en sexto año.

En cambio Malfoy parecía capaz de obviarlo, de olvidarlo, de ignorarlo, porque entonces un extraño silencio se dibujó entre ambos, sólo mitigado por el sonido seco del reloj y las manos del rubio volteando páginas, suaves y flexibles. Demasiado mutismo dedicado a él. Demasiada lejanía. Demasiada anulación.

-¿Era muy necesario?- preguntó Harry, sólo por decir algo y tener nuevamente su atención, pero Draco se negó por todo los medios a mirarlo, sabiendo que en el movimiento mecánico de sus manos yacían preocupantes ideas de ambos y esa terapia.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Colin.-

-No realmente, sólo pensé que sería más fácil para ti si participaba alguien cercano.- se alzó de hombros y esta vez sí lo observó. Harry deseó deshacerse bajo su mirada, de la misma forma como deseaba tantas otras cosas con él. Oh, sí, carajo. -Alguien que te resultara cómodo, familiar y de confianza. Alguien con quien pudieras compartir intimidad y trabajar desde ese aspecto.-

-Él no es una opción.- negó, repitiendo lo evidente. Sus ojos detenidos sobre los plateados del otro -¿Está bien si sólo lo hacemos los dos?-

Draco parpadeó, sintiendo que la boca se le secaba un poco, sólo un poco. Maldito Potter, por qué tenía que decir las cosas así, recordándole ese ofrecimiento de sexo aquella noche en el pub y justo cuando él está pasando por ese predicamento moral. ¿Involucrarse? ¿No involucrarse? El rubio ya no estaba seguro si creer en esas palabras como una oportunidad para enmendar el pasado o como una prueba que debía resistir y pasar.

Maldito Potter.

* * *

Mantuvo los ojos fijos, esperando. Los plateados y brillantes hilos del ingrediente sin identificar parecían fluir sinuosamente, en el fondo del caldero de peltre. Inesperadamente, Draco vio que los movimientos ondulantes se volvían enérgicos y erráticos, casi como si luchara contra la mezcla base que serviría para revelar su identidad.

Entrecerró los ojos. Si tuviera que darle alguna apariencia o una caracterización, el rubio diría que asemejaban gusanos sufriendo sobre una superficie secante, como un ser vivo resistiéndose al dolor, al desmembramiento o a la muerte. ¿Algo que había sido parte de una inerte planta, ahora se movía como poseída por una resurrección impropia? ¿Sería un error suyo, de la destilación, la separación de los ingredientes o el uso de las pociones de base? ¿O ese mágico movimiento provenía de un origen igual de especial?

Decidido a indagar sobre el tema, buscó la enciclopedia de herbolaria mágica y comenzó a revisar todos aquellos sistemas vegetales que se distinguieran por hacer algún tipo de movimiento o tuvieran alguna transformación importante durante su desarrollo.

Neville lo miró desde el otro costado del laboratorio, vaso precipitado y varilla de vidrio en las manos. Medio sonrió comprensivo, ¿quién parecía obsesionado con el trabajo ahora?

-Draco, son casi las once.- le advirtió, recordándole que debía asistir a su reunión de División. El rubio asintió, comenzando a alistar sus cosas, en un silencio bastante extraño viniendo de él. El hombre que era portal de bienaventuranzas y no dejaba que la tensión colmara su vida.

-Gracias.- le dijo al fin.

-No hay problema.-

* * *

-Bien, comencemos con el protocolo. ¿Guardia nocturna?-

-Sin mayor novedad.- respondió Demelza, depositando frente a Harry el informe con los detalles. –Se realizaron dos controles de identificación: uno a las dos con seis, cerca de "Borgin & Burkes", pero resultó ser uno de los empleados de "El esquinero maravilloso". El otro fue a las cuatro y cuarenta y tres, un sujeto en actitud sospechosa y que por algún motivo salió huyendo por la entrada norte del Callejón Knockturn, pero no era otro que nuestro querido Mundungus Fletcher.-

-Se lo enviamos a Williamson, porque andaba con un lote de platería de dudosa procedencia.- apuntó Cobbs y varios rodaron los ojos ante la obviedad.

-Bien. ¿Algo más?- el moreno los miró y ante las negativas, depositó sus ojos plácidamente sobre Malfoy. -¿Laboratorio?- Draco suspiró largamente e hizo un ligero movimiento negativo.

-No he tenido mayores resultados desde el lunes.- dijo el rubio y algo en su gesto al hablar, llamaron la atención de Harry. Tal vez era algo en su postura o la modulación de sus labios, quizás era su mirada, que meditabunda se había detenido sobre la superficie pulida de la mesa. No estaba seguro.

-¿Por qué?- insistió, mirándolo atentamente. Sintiéndose de alguna forma, con la necesidad de preguntar. -¿Qué pasa?-

Draco levantó los ojos hacia él, un poco sorprendido. En otras circunstancias, estaba seguro de que Potter no habría preguntado mucho más sobre su trabajo o sus progresos, pero la reciente cercanía entre ambos parecía haberlos vinculado de alguna forma. Tal vez el moreno se sentía en la obligación de lucir interesado. Quizás era la simple preocupación de un jefe con un subalterno poco eficiente. No podía estar seguro con Potter y su "doble discurso". ¿Qué pretendía descubrir de alguien que le desagradaba?

-Aún no logro identificar el último ingrediente de la poción N.N.- Harry asintió. Manteniendo sus ojos sobre él, observándolo en su totalidad, esperaba a que siguiera hablando, a que continuara regresándole la mirada. –Al separarla de los demás ingredientes, resultó ser una sustancia que nunca había visto antes. Es…- negó, intentando describir esos hilos irreconocibles, -es espeso, gris y brillante, como mercurio o espejo líquido. Pero lo más extraño es que se mueve por sí mismo, vacilando al fondo del caldero de peltre como si tuvieran vida… como las fibras de recuerdo en un pensadero.- volvió a negar, suspirando y luciendo toda su inquietud.

Pero más que una inquietud nerviosa o preocupada, Harry se deleitó descubriendo en el rubio una atención curiosa, inquisitiva, un reto a su intelecto. Nada que desequilibrara su encantadora armonía, su preciosa serenidad.

-Características que definitivamente la dejan fuera de la botánica muggle, pero tampoco es algo que pudiere relacionar dentro de la herbolaria mágica. Nada que haya visto hasta ahora.-

-Así comienzan a flaquear las habilidades de nuestro especialista.-

-Bones.- gruño el moreno y el auror sólo hizo un gesto desinteresando, pero se quedó callado.

-¿Y Neville no sabe?- preguntó Seamus para regresar al tema, el rubio se giró hacia él y negó.

-Ya vio la muestra y no la reconoce, ni la relaciona con nada.-

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer nosotros por ayudar?- con tan sólo escuchar esas palabras, Draco se giró automáticamente hacia el moreno.

El rubio pestañeó, mirándolo, demorando su respuesta por un par de segundos mientras quitaba de su cabeza ideas irracionales, paranoicas, intenciones solapadas. Los verdes ojos de Potter clavados directamente sobre los suyos, con otra de esas miradas penetrantes, no hicieron más que denotar los efectos de esa… ¿qué?, ¿incipiente cercanía? ¿Debía perdonarlo por sus palabras ofensivas, sólo porque ahora le ofrece ayuda? ¿Tan fácil cambiaba Potter de opinión o era sólo oportunismo?

-Después podrían pasarse por el laboratorio a ver la sustancia y… no sé, tal vez ustedes puedan reconocerlo o relacionarlo con algún caso, o con algo que hayan estudiado en la academia. Cualquier información me sería de ayuda.-

-Bien, entonces al finalizar la reunión todos bajaremos a verlo.- dijo Potter y la mayoría hizo gestos positivos. Por su parte Demelza se había girado para sonreírle al rubio, intentando infundirle esperanza. –Ahora, con Cobbs tenemos algunas novedades sobre el tema de las chimeneas.- el hombre negro asintió, pero se mantuvo en silencio, permitiendo a Harry explicar todo el asunto. –Como saben, hemos estado revisando cada una de las chimeneas y los encantamientos de bloqueo que las unen, sobre todo la de "Squib" ya que es la única ubicada dentro del mundo mágico y la única que aún reacciona de alguna forma a los encantamientos de rastreo.-

-De hecho los ladrillos que están en el almacén de evidencias aún presentan huellas mágicas, muy débiles, pero ahí están.- acotó Joseph.

-Y esa es la única cualidad para seleccionarla como ideal. De cualquier modo, ¿recuerdan la hipótesis que dio Malfoy sobre cómo presionar este tipo de chimenea?, encontramos un encantamiento que podría funcionar.- continuó Potter y entonces extendió hacia cada auror un pergamino con una copia del hechizo y todas sus características. Ese pliego de papel parecía la reproducción de algún tipo de libro sobre el tema. –Lo hemos estado probando en las chimeneas de prueba y hasta el momento ha funcionado.-

-Queremos estar seguros de no arruinar la única vía que aún mantiene huellas mágicas.- añadió Cobbs. –Por el reverso del pergamino hay una lista con todos los encantamientos de bloqueo que fueron anulados o desarmados con éste hechizo.-

-Sí y dados los resultados, tenemos la intención de presionar la chimenea de "Squib" el jueves, viernes o durante el fin de semana. Lo importante es que mientras nosotros forzamos la chimenea, sólo uno se quede en la vigilancia del Callejón Knockturn y el resto esté atento a cualquier manifestación de magia en cualquier lugar de Londres.- Harry extendió la propuesta y Joe continuó con la explicación.

-Claro, como proponía Draco, la intención del hechizo es lograr que una chimenea receptora se transforme en emisora y lanzar algún tipo de señuelo que indique la chimenea con la cual está vinculada.-

-Suena bastante fácil, pero no estamos seguros de la magnitud del señuelo, por eso necesitamos que todos estén atentos y vigilantes.- hizo una rápida mirada. –No podemos confiarnos de otros agentes, con este caso siempre debemos irnos a lo seguro.-

-¿Para la vigilancia- preguntó Ron, mirando al moreno -se usará el mapa, algún otro medio, herramienta o será en terreno?-

-Pensamos dejar a alguien en la sala del mapa, pero creemos que la mejor opción es estar en terreno.- respondió. –De cualquier forma, les avisaremos con la correspondiente anticipación.-

-Perfecto.- murmuró Seamus y todos asintieron.

-Bien, por último…- Harry sacó un pergamino y lo extendió. –Nos llegaron las Pautas de seguridad del Departamento de Derechos Muggles y de la Oficina de Protección al Detenido, en respuesta a nuestra estrategia de "privación de sueño".- leyó. –No nos niegan el uso de esta herramienta para los interrogatorios, pero han puesto límites y recomendaciones para no provocar algún daño. Les dejaré una copia a cada uno.- entonces Harry dio un suspiro, acompañado de un gesto destemplado. –Y léanlo, no es sólo para guardar; podría venir alguien a fiscalizar y no quiero tener problemas con cualquier acción que pueda ser considerado como "tratamiento abusivo". Lo que nos lleva de regreso a los interrogatorios y al tema de la "clave". Malfoy ya dijo que sería inútil pensar en algún tipo de palabra sin tener parámetros donde buscarla, pero creo que alguien debería involucrarse en el tema, investigar, indagar sobre alguna posibilidad. Si tenemos suerte quizás demos con algo.-

-Si resulta que el tipo tiene respuesta para todo.- Bones no había hecho un murmullo de sus palabras y el moreno sólo le respondió con fijeza. Draco observó ese intercambio de miradas como un enfrentamiento que lentamente se estaba volviendo habitual.

-Bueno, Malfoy sabe mucho del tema.- esta vez habló Travers, pero su tono era mucho más amable y propositivo.

-Yo creo que ya tiene suficiente con el laboratorio.- respondió Seamus y luego habló Demelza.

-Ron también es sangre pura.-

-Sí, pero la última persona en mi familia que sabía algo sobre nobleza o legado o palabras ofensivas, era mi abuelo Charlus.- bufó, levantando sus pelirrojas cejas desinteresadamente. -Ni siquiera sabría por dónde comenzar…-

-¿Qué tal tú Seamus?- preguntó Potter, pero Draco sabía que era inútil.

-Necesitas de alguien que sepa lo que está buscando, que sepa reconocer las palabras, los términos propios de los sangre pura y no existe ningún diccionario para eso.- el rubio negó a cualquier otra posibilidad, si había un pura sangre involucrado él era la mejor opción para descubrirlo. Aunque eso significara poner más trabajo sobre sus hombros. –Y la amplitud de términos es inmensa, todo depende del contexto, puede ser desde la expresión más ofensiva y humillantes, a la más sutil y solapada.-

-¿Entonces habría que pedir a alguien?- Harry lo miró, el rubio se sorprendió de que no le impusiera la obligación.

-No, yo me encargo.-

-No puedes hacer esto también.- Harry se quejó, no sólo por el sentimiento egoísta que le provocaba celar el caso como únicamente suyo. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de consumir el tiempo, la energía o la serenidad de Malfoy bajo todo ese trabajo. En cualquier caso, sólo estaba cuidando de sus intereses.

-No hay problema, después de todo Nev- Longbottom me está ayudando con las pociones.-

-No creo que esté bien.-

-Está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.- insistió el rubio.

-Entonces yo te ayudo, en lo que pueda…-

-Estas con las chimeneas Potter.-

-Sí, pero yo estoy a cargo.- Draco apretó los labios.

-No es como si supieras mucho del tema, de todos modos.- Harry miró su rostro, su ceño fruncido y sus labios en un gesto deliciosamente reconocible, de un pasado que de pronto no le parecía tan lejano. Una extraña simpatía brotó en su interior, como un gusto por contradecir a su antiguo enemigo, antiguo némesis, antítesis, antagonista. Su necesaria contraparte. Delicioso.

-Ya lo veremos después.-

-Yo podría ayudarle a Cobbs con las chimeneas.- apuntó Finnigan, con una simpleza tonta y una inocencia sospechosa.

A Draco no le gusto demasiado la idea.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa con el insufrible?- soltó Ron una vez que la reunión fue disuelta y el moreno regresó a su oficina. El pelirrojo lo había perseguido hasta su escritorio, no muy conforme con algunas cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-"Yo te ayudo"- lo remedó, haciendo muecas y todo. –Es insufrible que sea tan inteligente… y ahora resulta que la solución a las chimeneas fue gracias a él. ¡Nosotros estuvimos meses revisando cada puto ladrillo!- alzó las cejas y agitó la cabeza. -¡Insufrible!-

-Deberías sentirte feliz por cómo han cambiado las cosas por aquí y sobre todo que haya instalado esa red de detección. Ahora todos podemos dormir en nuestras casas por lo menos cinco noches a la semana.-

-Lo sé.- bufó frunciendo el ceño. –¿Por eso te ablandaste, eh? Porque estás seguro de que el tipo realmente nos puede sacar del hoyo.-

-No me he ablandado.-

-Por favor Harry, toda tú maldita atención está sobre él, siempre. ¡Si hasta lo miras con "ojos brillantes"!, según Seamus. Y si yo me he dado cuenta, ¡yo!, que nunca me doy cuenta de nada, es porque es verdad… y eso sólo significa que los demás se darán cuenta también y no creo que todos se lo tomen de la mejor manera.-

-Bones, por ejemplo.- y apenas lo dijo, Ron levantó un acusador dedo hacia él.

-Entonces estoy en lo correcto.- hizo una mueca desagradable y Harry pensó en cuán malo podía ser. -Esto es malditamente perfecto…-

-¿Qué puedo decirte?-

-No lo sé.- lo escuchó suspirar. –Sólo dime que tú fe no es totalmente ciega, que no es cierto que dependemos de ese cretino.-

El moreno sólo pudo medio sonreír y alzarse de hombros, deseando no pensar en las implicancias.

Ron planteaba una incertidumbre mucho más profunda y tenaz, más dolorosa y frenética de lo que había considerado en un primer momento. Harry había pensado en resultados, no en fe y confianza ciega. Él había pensado en el rubio como una herramienta, casi inanimada, facilitadora, con tiempo límite, no en un motivo de dependencia, no como un motivo de esperanza. No como un faro hacia donde girar sus ojos cada vez. Mierda.

Y estaba todo el asunto con Teddy, todo ese enorme problema con él mismo, qué mayor atadura que esa. Lamió sus labios, un poco nervioso. Ahora Ron sabía que algo había cambiado en él, un cambio de visión con respecto al rubio. E incluso Seamus se había dado cuenta de sus "ojos brillantes".

* * *

Durante los días siguientes Harry había intentado evitar esas inesperadas muestras de extraño compañerismo, de miradas plagadas de brillos insospechados y de confidencias salidas de quién sabe dónde. Intentó con la imparcialidad y la distancia, con las palabras justas y con miradas que conscientemente trataba de alejar, pero a veces sentía que era demasiado notorio que "trataba". Y de cualquier forma no importaba qué hiciera en el Cuartel, durante las horas de trabajo, cuando más tarde en la noche, en casa de Andrómeda, todo regresaba a las mismas miradas y gestos significativos.

No porque lo quisiera, no porque deseara ceder a la fascinación, no porque realmente creyera que la fe residía sólo en él. De hecho, había un "no" para muchas cosas, pero ¡es que sólo debía ver al rubio interactuar con Teddy para cambiar de idea!

Era así de simple. Un poco de sus palabras tranquilas, de sus cejas atentas, de sus ojos amables, de sus manos gentiles… de su piel pálida, de sus piernas largas… de su cintura estrecha y de su boca presunta… Mierda. Carajos. Joder.

Algo se estaba volviendo demasiado fuerte, demasiado deleitable.

* * *

Iba contado cada golpe de forma ascendente, sólo interesando en el impacto y el movimiento de sus pies.

Jab-Jab-Cross… Jab-Jab-Cross… Jab-Jab-Cross-Crochet-Uppercut… oscilación en torno al blanco y golpear otra vez.

Entonces fue escalando en la cuenta, subiendo, aumentando y sobre pasando el golpe número treinta, el cuarenta, el ochenta… cada vez que sus manos enfrentaran el cuero rojo del saco, cada vez que el golpe seco endulzaba sus oídos con sonidos de vida. Con fuerza. Con pasión. Él continuaba contando cada movimiento imparable, cada ímpetu incesante.

Aunque realmente no le importaba la cifra, aquellos números eran tan sólo un medio para mantener la cabeza ocupada en algo. Un escarnio a sus pensamientos, como el mantra reflexivo del "om", pero que él ni siquiera sabía cómo funcionada.

Harry había pensado de forma errónea, que la mecánica violenta del boxeo le regalaría los beneficios de la serenidad, que podría engañar a sus ansias de adulto. Por eso, de la misma manera como un niño que desobedece los consejos de un padre, se dejó tentar por la traicionera virilidad del frenesí. Furor masculino, clamando por ánimos menguados y cansancio. Pero cuando el moreno llegó a los doscientos cincuenta golpes, supo que obtendría cualquier cosa menos tranquilidad.

En pretender, Harry sólo corroboraba la falta de consciencia que tenía de sí mismo. Decidir en confrontación hizo que la perturbación en su magia luciera más notable. Más evidente. Más chispeante, temblando dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Insoportable.

Malfoy ya se lo había dicho: energías equivocadas.

Pero no era agradable ver que a pesar de su voluntad, sus elecciones parecían siempre equivocadas. Como si no supiera qué era lo mejor para él. Como si fuera un patético y una desilusión humana. El niño porfiado que aprende su lección a base de malas experiencias.

Y de alguna manera, entre el sonido de los golpes, el conteo mecánico y el bullir de sus pensamientos, Harry se escuchó gruñir. Bramido profundo y rencoroso. Sin pizca de gracia, alterando todas sus consideraciones.

¡Nunca le habría importado tener una maldita magia perturbadora, si no fuera por Malfoy! ¡Todo habría sido normal si no fuera por la reaparición del rubio! ¡No sentiría culpa, ni vería las contraindicaciones del boxeo si no fuera por él!

Jab-Jab-Cross… Jab-Jab-Cross… y golpes inconsistentes, pero llenos de impotencia y rabiosa frustración. Ja-Jab… Uppercut-Uppercut-Uppercut… ¡Uppercut! y Harry torturó el saco de boxeo hasta no sentir los músculos de sus brazos y sus puños latieron dolorosamente. Caliente de toda esa rabia, sudoroso de toda esa energía impropia, jadeante de todo ese esfuerzo innecesario, lacerado de esa decisión mal tomada, empuñó sus manos en la desesperación y apretó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, hasta que sus brazos se dejaron caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo… rendidos más de frustración que de cansancio.

Su intento de ejercicio se había transformado en un ataque de furia, ¡como la rabieta de un niño! ¡Humillante!

Sentía que la vida le palpitaba bajo la piel, como un fragor nervioso, intranquilo, pujando hacia todos lados. Era tempestad.

-Mierda.- se gruñó a sí mismo, antes de tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos y sacudir su cabello lamentable, terrible, desesperadamente. ¡Perturbación! ¡Energías equivocadas!

Entonces recuerda las palabras del rubio e intenta esa maldita terapia de relajación, de sentir a su maldito cuerpo, de ser malditamente consciente. La ignorancia nunca le pareció más conveniente y beneficiosa. Carajos.

1… 2… 3…

Y respiró hondo, profundamente, expandiendo su pecho con cada inhalación y presionando sus pulmones con cada exhalación. Respiró hondo y sintió cómo el aire entraba a su sistema, cómo aumentaba su temperatura apenas ingresaba por su nariz, porque su cuerpo aún estaba demasiado caliente. Inhalación. Exhalación.

Inhalación y su siguiente exhalación salió abatida, a tropiezos, impedida de la necesitada fluidez. Atorada de imposibilidad y retenida por su cuerpo incongruente. Perdido el control, era un naufragio a toda fuerza de voluntad. No podía hacerlo. No podía calmarse a sí mismo.

Apretó los labios e intentó de nuevo, pero el aire parecía pesado y respirar de pronto era un proceso complejo, difícil y se añadía a su lista de preocupaciones. Y mientras más trataba, más agitado se ponía y peor se sentía. Aire trapicado y serenidad inalcanzable.

No era cierto, Malfoy estaba equivocado: él no podía hacer esa mierda de terapia solo.

Gimió incapaz y otra vez tomó su cabeza entre las manos. Sintiendo la energía acumularse en su interior, haciéndolo temblar. Su cuerpo era ansiedad adolorida. Ahora sí lucía como un perturbado. Maldito Malfoy y su propia consciencia recién descubierta.

Cerrando los ojos, agitó su cabello y sintió que algo muy oscuro y espeso se deslizaba a su alrededor. Algo terrible, que extrañamente le parecía conocido. ¿Era la turbulencia de sus oscuros pensamientos?

Mierda. Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido. Mejor dicho: nunca antes se había dado cuenta. Y sus manos se sacudían estremecidas alrededor de su cabeza, agitadas o tal vez preparadas para algo. Anticipadas, en alerta al arrebato. Dejándolas caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo, el moreno sacudió sus brazos, intentando deshacerse de la desagradable sensación.

¡Y el sudor!… ya ni siquiera sabía si era producto del ejercicio o era esa asquerosa transpiración helada nacida de la anormalidad, de ese frenesí desesperado. Harry sólo sabía que sus manos, que su frente, su cuello y todo su cuerpo, se embebía de un húmedo agobio físico. ¡Lo desesperaba sentir toda esa desesperación!

¿Cómo podría desligarse de ese vicioso círculo de necedades?

Levantó la cabeza hacia el techo del gimnasio y en la búsqueda de alguna esperanza, algún tozo de sosiego, observó el cielo raso de madera…

-Buen intento.- escuchó desde la entrada de la sala. Ni siquiera necesitó girarse para saber quién era.

De cualquier forma, suspirando lacónicamente, parpadeando con lentitud y advirtiendo la veta dorada en las delgadas tablas del techo, inclinó el rostro y miró al repentino espectador. Malfoy todavía se mantenía de pie junto a la puerta, atento a la observación, mientras su bolso habitual, aquel donde transportaba sus ridículos cubos, toalla y sweter, descansaba olvidado a sus pies. Por primera vez pasó desapercibido ese encantador pantalón de gimnasia, tan ajustado y de apariencia tan suave.

Harry volvió a sacudir sus manos tratando de quitarse el notable temblor de sus manos.

-Al final no parece estar funcionando, pero fue un buen intento.- repitió el rubio y él abrió la boca queriendo responder, pero sus labios simplemente vacilaron como si una nerviosa angustia lo sometiera. En cuanto Draco vio el gesto, se dio cuenta que la situación no era tan fácil. –Sólo debes tomarte las cosas con calma.- tentó.

-Nunca…- suspiró con agitación, -nunca había… sentido esto, tan malo…- y nuevamente sacudió sus manos y frotó su rostro y agitó su cabello y rascó su cuello y movió su cabeza y deslizó sus ojos por todo el maldito gimnasio y se paseó… y la magia se extendió apocalíptica.

-Aún no estás preparado para soportar ese tipo de energía, toda la fuerza y el vigor que viene de la violencia.- respondió el rubio, mirándolo con preocupación. Nunca pensó que una sola sesión con el hombre lo desequilibraría de tal modo, como si intentar alejarlo de las turbaciones de pronto lo hicieran sensible a ellas y ya no pudiera resistirlas.

Para el rubio era una reacción extraña y sólo conocía una manera de tranquilizar a semejante león enjaulado, por eso, lentamente y con una sutilidad acorde con las circunstancias Draco comenzó a extender su energía _shakti_. Quintaesencia del mundo. Magia que además de ser netamente consoladora y complementaria, el rubio sabía que era compatible con Potter; que el hombre respondería especialmente a ella y sólo sentiría bienestar.

-¿De un par de golpes a un puto saco?- el moreno frunció el ceño y lo miró con ojos aciagos. -¿Cada vez que lo haga me va a dejar esta… ansiedad terrible?- y entonces extendió las manos hacia él, temblorosas, tensas, manifestación trágica de su falta de control. –Mira… mira mis manos…- las agitó con fuerza antes de cerrarlas en un puño apretado. El rubio sólo se mantuvo quieto, observando su desasosiego físico y la pulsación de su magia turbulenta. -Más que ayudarme, me estas desarmando… me estas destrozando…-

-Lo que veo es relativamente normal, Potter.- comentó Draco y aunque realmente no era nada común, necesitaba calmar al hombre, evitarle más sensaciones degradantes. –Cualquier sistema que alcanza un equilibrio, se sentirá inestable al perderlo. Es manifestación del cambio y tú cuerpo busca regresar a la armonía.- dijo y entonces Harry soltó una risa por la nariz, casi como un bufido incrédulo. Oyente de una chifladura.

Pero aún a pesar del potencial insulto, Draco estaba más interesado en percibir la atronadora magia del moreno tensionando el ambiente del lugar, espesando el aire en sus pulmones, temblando en la superficie de su piel como si lo combatiera naturalmente. Como si una secreta ira, antigua y cultivada, advirtiera el peligro sobre sus dominios. Anquilosado. Nocivo y nodular. Magia que era incluso más confrontacional y densa que la primera vez que la sintió. Era azogue humedeciendo el entorno y el rubio temió por la complejidad de la situación, las implicancias, las dificultades y la variabilidad de un resultado. Qué más podías hacer sino movilizar el aura de sus intenciones e ir al calamitoso encuentro con la magia de Potter. Sólo debía permitir que su energía se deslizara suavemente en torno a su cuerpo, extendiéndose inadvertida, terciopelo yendo al choque, no para someter la furia sino para seducirla.

-¿Escuchas lo que dices?- oyó el rubio nuevamente, -¿Armonía? ¿Equilibrio?- y como había supuesto desde el momento en que el hombre había reaccionado a su magia, a diferencia suya Potter necesitaba primero ser calmado físicamente y luego tratar sus deficiencias psicológicas. Su cuerpo era soberano, raíz de su magia; en Draco había sido todo lo contrario, su mente era quien controlaba el cuerpo y por tanto las cualidades de su energía. ¿Éste era signo de dificultad? -¿Comprendes lo que me sucede?-

-Hace mucho que dejé de querer hacer mal.- advirtió y continuó desplegando su energía complementaria.

-¿En serio? ¿Y esto? ¿Te das cuenta de esto? Ni siquiera puedo estarme quieto…- Harry volvió a agitar las manos por enésima vez, moviendo los dedos y apretando los puños, intentando que esa ansiedad que temblaba en su cuerpo no luciera tan deplorable a los ojos del rubio. Era debilidad. -Tienes que hacer algo con esto, tú filosofía alternativa debe poder hacer algo con mis…- pero entonces se detuvo sobre sus pies movedizos y respiró hondamente, -hacer algo con mis…- aspiró con fuerza, como si le hubiese faltado el aire… o como si una briza clara se abriera paso en el ambiente, de pronto viciado, -con mis manos…- el moreno suspiró de nuevo, mientras Draco lo miraba con atención. Esa parecía la primera muestra de que el hombre comenzaba a percibir algo.

-Sé que no confías en mis métodos, ni en las justificaciones que los respaldan, pero debes saber que esto es completamente normal y como ya te dije, existen formas de solventar el problema de tus manos y tú ansiedad. Por eso, a pesar de todo, no dejes de considerarlo.-

-¿Por qué crees que no confío?- preguntó Harry, incluso antes de que el rubio terminara de hablar. ¡Era lo único que hacía! Apretó los labios, todavía subordinado al nerviosismo que temblaba en su interior, pero había algo que se comenzaba a aplacar con cada respiración. Un frescor que sosegaba el calor del ejercicio violento. Una amabilidad apaciguadora que nada tenía que ver con el lugar en dónde estaba, ni con alguna ventana inexistente.

Frunció el ceño y se giró hacia el rubio, el hombre aún se encontraba parado junto a la puerta, con el bolso a sus pies. No había avanzado hacia el interior del gimnasio y sólo parecía interesado en la observación; tal vez temiendo su reacción, inesperada como un cerril. De tan sólo pensar que el rubio pudiese ver en él a un loco desquiciado, lo ponían aún más ansioso. Perturbado. Trastornado. Y en la agitada necesidad, el moreno vuelve a respirar con fuerza, con insistencia, con deseo. Con el hambre de la búsqueda consoladora e instintivamente, cerró los ojos y sus pies se movieron hacia la entrada del salón.

Draco sintió la pugna claramente en los contornos de su energía, en la complejidad del encuentro, cuando sus magias se tocaban; pero extrañamente, en lugar de que la magia del moreno insistiera en combatirlo, parecía ceder al impulso y dejarse dominar con cada ondulación del poder _shakti_. Un poco como había sucedido con Teddy, con su magia tensa, saturada pero evidentemente necesitada de suavidad. Era insólito ver cómo magias tan poderosas y conflictivas, se desligaban y transformaban con avasallante propensión a la domesticación.

Y como había hecho con el niño, extendió el más acogedor de los ánimos, como el dulce jazmín que empapaba su cuerpo.

Como aire puro apenas tentando un ambiente de textura enrarecida, áspera y amarga. Nunca sus respiraciones habían sabido como el acerbo, así como nunca había comprendido que esa era su verdad. Dulce omisión. Hierros disfrazados de estabilidad. Harry continuó avanzando, sus ojos casi abiertos, su ceño casi fruncido, sus sentidos casi adormecidos bajo el encanto. No era tan necio para ignorar que percibía algo en el ambiente. La frescura, el aliento de consuelo.

El moreno no necesitó pensar demasiado para recordar cierta energía aterciopelada, empleada para calmar el furor juvenil del licántropo en Teddy. Sí, bien, resulta que ahora él era tan voluble como su ahijado, como un lobezno yendo tras la calidez y la protección de la madre.

Y a pesar de lo patético que sonaba, no puede negarlo; no cuando su cuerpo es llamado, cuando ese aire de calma se vuelve tangible, ondulante y comienza a acariciar su piel, a seducir sus sentidos, a arrastrarlo, a guiarlo por instinto y sus pies lo detienen frente al bolso del rubio. A tan sólo un paso del hombre. A la extensión de una mano para tocarlo. A la pronunciación de un susurro para escucharlo. A la inhalación de un respiro para olerlo. No estaba lejos de ser verdad y para Harry la cercanía también resultaba extraña, tan llena de esa magia embriagante, encantadora. Suspiró con fuerza, intentando absorber todo de ese halo refrescante, presencia aterciopelada, magia suave y deliciosa.

Y volvió a inhalar profundamente y a exhalar con placer, hipnotizado sentía que sus manos ya no temblaban nerviosas, ahora eran contenidas por la maravillosa caricia de la energía del rubio, por su sensualidad empapando el aire. Malfoy era delicia y su cuerpo era llamado a él.

-Dumbledore decía que no había nada más honesto que la magia…- dijo y como si fuera algo obvio, la mente de Harry recordó esa noche en el bar. Cómo no desear la desnudez del hombre cuando su sola cercanía lo cautivaba. Cómo no desear su sexo cuando la perspectiva del delirio tentaba sus sentidos, justo ahora. Por Malfoy. -¿Por qué crees que no confío en ti?- continuó. -Mira la disposición que te entrego, mi atención, mí tiempo, incluso mí estabilidad…- en otras circunstancias Harry se habría exaltado ante sus palabras, para ese momento y gracias a la magia estimulante que vibraba sobre su piel, era su cuerpo quien gobernaba sus pensamientos.

Draco lo observó, Potter estaba casi tan cerca como lo habría estado Teddy. A tan sólo un paso, suspirando hondo, inclinado hacia él, casi arrimado a su energía. Nunca había visto una reacción como aquella, de tan evidente necesidad y rendición. Ni en Joe, ni en Neville, ni en India. Entonces miró su rostro tranquilo, sus parpados caídos, incluso podía advertir el leve movimiento de sus pestañas al gesto de cada parpadeo y esa visión comenzó a ponerlo nervioso. Había pensado que podría mantener la imparcialidad. Siempre había pensado que cualquier "afinidad" entre ambos sería decisión suya, sólo suya, no tentada por Potter, no insinuada por él. ¡Draco no quería verse provocado!

Pero entonces y en una verdadera manifestación de subordinación, el moreno se dejó caer hacia adelante, apoyado en su antebrazo izquierdo contra la pared, dejó descansar la cabeza sobre su muñeca. El rubio se mantuvo quieto, a pesar de que el hombro derecho de Potter casi tocaba su izquierdo. A pesar de que podía sentir la respiración del hombre apenas tocar muy ligeramente su cuello. A pesar de que la proximidad se había vuelto espantosamente estrecha.

* * *

Me odiarán, pero… ¡continuará! =D

Es cierto que el caso es importante, pero en este momento para Harry es mucho más importante qué comienza a suceder con Draco; por eso se enfoca mucho más en él, en todo el asunto de las sesiones, de su magia (¡te dijeron que no hicieras boxeo, Potter!), pero ya se ven algo más de movimiento en los interrogatorios y las chimeneas.

Y no puedo irme, sin soltar un OMG!... Harry no le ha soltado cualquier cosa, con sus últimas palabras. No puedo aguantarme a saber qué hará Draco.

¡Bien, nos leemos la próxima semana!

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	8. Laksmi II

Antes que nada, me alegra que les haya gustado el glosario y por supuesto, cualquier duda soy toda ojos 8D

Bien, retomamos la escena de la semana pasada… a ver qué causan las palabras de Harry.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todxs quienes leen y comentan: **Nekoconeco56** , **Erisikol** , **OriCullenSwan** , **AnataYume** (es una buena hipótesis de ingrediente. Tal vez lo sea, tal vez no XD), **Rengesumy** , **Sther-asr** , **ArchiBC** , **Sinideas** , **AguiiV** , **CuquiLuna3** , **DarySnape** y **Murtilla** (sobre Shiva, sí).

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 7: Laksmi II

"Y la mandíbula del cretino se veía demasiado varonil desde esa posición".

Con tales pensamientos, era evidente que la perturbación en la magia de Potter había pasado a un segundo plano, o tal vez ya no era perceptible, de cualquier forma a Draco ya no le importaba.

-¿Entonces por qué…?- intentó preguntar por "esas" palabras, pero sus pensamientos no llegaban más lejos de la imagen que tenía delante, casi sobre él. Y el hombre tampoco ayudaba estando tan sumergido en sentirlo.

-No me había dado cuenta de lo bien que hueles…- soltó Harry y se giró hacia el rubio. Mirándolo con sus ojos lánguidos, alcanzó a ver cómo Malfoy pestañeaba de pronto con mayor frecuencia. -¿Son esas hierbas?- preguntó, detenido en la observación de esos ojos plateados, tan cerca. Demasiado cerca. Iris brillante, mezcla de mercurio vivaz y azul profundo. Harry podía ver cada una de las rubias hebras de sus pestañas y de sus cejas perfectamente arqueadas. Podía ver la línea recta de su nariz aristocrática y la rosada línea que delimitaba sus labios.

-Sí.- respondió Draco, invocando calma, sabiendo que su rostro era estudiado por esa afanosa mirada verde.

-Ya veo el encanto que Teddy encuentra en tú compañía…-

-Es la magia, pareces muy… sensible a ella.-

-Tú magia.- inquirió.

-Mi magia…- y ahí estaba, sintiéndose provocado.

Harry aspiró el aire en el pequeño espacio que los separaba y lo contuvo dentro de su cuerpo, reteniéndolo celosamente, antes de exhalarlo con profundidad. Luego sus oscuras cejas se contrajeron levemente y a Draco le dio la impresión de que Potter intentaba contenerse de algo, que reprimía algún impulso poderoso.

El rubio ya no sabía si mantener el silencio.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó, aunque su verdadera curiosidad era por el _qué_ sentía.

-No te conviene saberlo…- medio sonrió el moreno, antes de frotar su frente contra su antebrazo y el gesto dejó su fibroso cuello a la libre observación. –Sólo debo decir que eso de "la magia para calmar", ayuda.- "Suertudo Teddy", pensó Harry.

-Bueno, no pareces muy calmado.- insistió.

-Ya lo dijiste, soy "muy" sensible a ella, para mí no es como la magia "normal". Que lo menciones sólo aumenta mí incomodidad.- entonces apretó los labios. –Y que me mires, también…-

-Estas invadiendo mi espacio personal, quien debería sentirse incómodo soy yo.-

-No puedo alegar contra eso.-

El rubio suspiró un tanto curioso, había pensado que sus palabras inoportunas provocarían que el hombre se alejara un poco. Pero por el contrario, Potter giró el rostro hacia él y se inclinó todavía más cerca para mirarlo, para observarlo otra vez y en la cercanía, Draco separó los labios instintivamente casi como si estuviese esperando algo… oh, carajos…

Los ojos de Harry se quedaron quietos, atrapado en esa boca vestida de rosa y humedad, esos labios perfectos, esa boca que se percibía suave y cálida, como su magia de primavera. Casi podía imaginar esos labios como el delicioso cobijo para todo su cuerpo. Perfecto. Perfecto.

Pasó una eternidad antes que tuviera la fuerza de voluntad y ascendiera su mirada hacia los ojos de Malfoy, Harry esperaba ver algo de azoro o de sorpresa, pero el rubio lucía igual de compuesto. Lo que el moreno no sabía, es que Draco sí estaba impresionado, pero su mente no tenía respuesta para una situación que a toda consideración era imposible. Desde que había ingresado al gimnasio, había pasado de la extrañeza por la reacción del hombre a la energía _shakti_ , luego a lo bizarro de tenerlo cerca y ahora estaba petrificado por la insinuación. ¡Por la facilidad con que lo decía! ¡Por la instigación de sus ojos! ¡De su cuerpo sobre él!

¡De su presunta "confianza" en él! Como si fuera a creerle… o es que tal vez, no quería hacerlo. No le convenía permitirse semejante debilidad.

Alentado por la calma manifiesta, Harry continuó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el rubio no lo evadió. Por el contrario, sus hermosas pupilas brillantes continuaban sobre él, respondiéndole con ese gesto seguro, atento; entonces Harry se sintió tentado y acortó un poco de ese pequeño espacio que los separaba, inclinándose sobre Malfoy, su cadera derecha casi tocando la entrepierna del rubio, su cuerpo casi derramándose de frente contra la pared, contra el rubio. Volvió a respirar profundamente, absorbiendo la dulzura de su fragancia.

-¿Por qué crees que soy tan sensible?- la voz demasiado cerca de su oído, sólo provocó que Draco intentara mantenerse estoico.

-Realmente no lo sé.- negó el rubio. Harry lamió sus labios, con la siguiente pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

-¿Neville no tiene la misma reacción?- Draco lo miró a los ojos, el moreno respondió tragando seco. –Con lo cercanos que parecen… no sería extraño que lo hubieses ayudado de ésta forma.-

-¿Él te dijo algo?- el moreno mantuvo su mirada, pero no respondió nada, después de todo Neville sólo había tenido que insinuar cosas para que él completara los espacios en blanco.

"Bien", se dibujó en la mente de Draco, sabiendo que esto sólo corroboraba lo que antes había sido una mera sospecha. Potter debía saber que su relación con Neville no era expresamente fraternal o laboral. Ya lo había dicho: bien. ¡Bien!, porque de todas formas no era un secreto o algo prohibitivo. Aunque las implicaciones de sus palabras, las verdaderas acciones bajo ellas, no eran algo que el rubio quisiera compartir con él; porque tener los ojos de Potter adheridos a los suyos, como una maldita lapa tratando de sonsacarle sus pensamientos era algo que innegablemente se sentía extraño y la situación ya era lo suficientemente bizarra. No podía soportarlo.

Pero entonces, ¿era por eso que tal vez se estaba dejando llevar? ¿Dónde estaba la consideración por los posibles sentimientos de Neville? ¿O era la simple demanda del cuerpo? Draco no sabía cómo interpretar la comprensión del moreno por ese conocimiento. De esa crítica exposición.

Expuesto en la petulancia de su silencio, Harry se deleitó con la innata observación de sus ojos, con el deseoso gusto de la exploración y la intimidación. Admirando la excelencia de esa mirada de hierro, del lento movimiento de esos parpados de largas pestañas, hasta que el rubio se vio obligado a girar el rostro. Había volteado la cara. El rubio había pasado de mirarlo directamente a dejarlo atrás. Mientras Harry continuaba con su atención puesta sobre él, Malfoy no.

Sus ojos ya no eran recíprocos y el moreno se detuvo en la porfía de mirar su mejilla, insistente, esperando a que el hombre volteara hacia él una vez más. Pero los segundos se hacían eternos y no sucedía. No había respuesta. No había deferencia, ni cortesía. No había respuesta a la confianza, ni a la fe. Ni avenencia. Ni faro. Ni honestidad. No habían ojos.

Y por muy linda que fuese esa oreja o sensual que fuese su cuello, Harry se siente con el derecho de tener su completa atención. Malfoy estaba ahí para darle consuelo a su magia perturbada, para darle calma y consideración… para dedicarle sus ojos de plata. Para darle sus ojos. Para darle su mirada. Para ofrecerle… para ofrecerse… él y sus ojos y su magia. Todas sus perfecciones.

No para ser ignorado… ¡y estaba siendo ignorado! Ahora. Por él. Por sus ojos. Por su mente. Por su cuerpo. Y Harry sintió que un escalofrío estremecía todo su interior… casi como la ansiedad que lo había dominado antes, como algo vivo que se retorcía dentro de su cuerpo. Denso y pastoso, espesando la sangre de sus venas. Viscoso.

Visceral.

Incapaz de soportar esa omisión, el instinto de Harry lo sacudió en un movimiento automático, un poco rabioso, un poco imperativo… y Draco saltó sorprendido al sentir la mano derecha de Potter, golpear la pared justo delante de sus ojos… la enorme mano del moreno a centímetros de distancia. Incluso sus dedos firmes y su muñeca poderosa lo intimidaron un poco. ¿Qué mierda se creía Potter? ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

Sus ojos se habían abierto grandes por un momento, pero luego había parpadeado con suavidad, revistiéndose de compostura otra vez. Él conocía muy bien la personalidad del hombre y la extraña forma cómo Potter buscaba dominar las situaciones, cómo buscaba obtener lo que deseaba dirigiendo y controlando. Simplemente algo no le había gustado y se lo estaba haciendo saber, no de la manera más sutil obviamente, pero Draco podía ver al moreno en esas impetuosidades, en esos acalorados arranques. Eran como su magia perturbada, algo tan natural como funesto y no sobredimensionarlo era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Entonces,- comenzó el rubio, girando apenas el rostro pero sin mirarlo a él; manteniendo sus ojos fijos al frente y el ceño levemente fruncido. Harry apretó los labios, impresionado por su propio arrebato, por semejante estúpido acto y aún más, con la contraria serenidad de la voz que le respondía. Él sabía que su gesto de impertinencia, de niño mañoso, seguramente no le habría gustado al rubio y pensó en disculparse, pero antes de abrir la boca, Draco ya estaba cambiándole de tema, -¿cuál fue el motivo de que terminaras así, crispándote los nervios?-

-Nada realmente…- incómodo el moreno suspiró, manteniendo el aroma fresco en su nariz. –Sólo estaba un poco ansioso, un poco cansado supongo. Un poco hastiado.-

-Lo entiendo.- dijo el rubio y lamió sus labios como un simple gesto, pero entonces sus palabras se quedaron un poco sofocadas ante la nueva cercanía el moreno. Potter tenía sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, cerrándole el paso y cercenando su atención a nada más que él, e incluso el gesto más vano parecía atraerlo, haciendo que su cuerpo se pegara un poco más sobre el suyo. Lamer sus labios sólo había significado un nuevo imán para el moreno. Mierda. Suspiró y sintió que su pulso se aceleraba un poco más. –Pero lo único que estás logrando es sabotearte a ti mismo.- una respiración larga y profunda fue la única respuesta que recibió. -No pareces ser un hombre libre.-

-Ya verás que no sé mucho sobre eso…-

-¿Por qué ser auror, entonces?- y ésta vez el rubio sí depositó sus ojos sobre él, una ceja alzada. Cuestionadora. Harry se sintió liberado. –¿Por qué seguir viviendo en pugna?-

-Parecía ser lo correcto, el camino adecuado después de la guerra… la verdad no lo sé, nunca me vi haciendo algo más…-

Harry volvió a respirar hondo y apretó la frente contra su antebrazo, su otra mano era un puño junto al rostro pálido del rubio. Cierto era que ya no sentía esas furibundas ansias burbujeando en su sangre, pero había un irrespetuoso sentimiento de atracción permeando la serenidad que Malfoy intentaba otorgarle. Una extraña gravitación que nacía desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo, de su autoconsciencia.

Suspiró, sabiendo que _eso_ no era algo que debería sentir por Malfoy, no por el rubio pedante que había conocido alguna vez, pero ahora, con todo lo que sabía de él, con lo fascinado que ya estaba, era tentador ceder y dejarse persuadir por la complacencia de su magia. Tentador, pero no por eso más adecuado. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer con el rubio además de someterse a un deseo carnal?

-Tal vez buscador, pero parecía ser algo ridículo después de cómo quedó la sociedad mágica… qué es una snitch al lado del sentimiento de seguridad. La Comunidad necesitaba de alguien que los protegiera.- entonces giró el rostro y con la frente aún apoyada sobre su antebrazo, Harry observó al rubio, en un intento de contenerse a sí mismo por si los plateados ojos del hombre no eran recíprocos. Pero su mirada estaba ahí. –Y por cierto… lamento lo del…- dijo y entonces movió el puño que antes había golpeado la muralla junto a su rostro. Extendió los dedos y tocó suavemente la madera, lisa y dura, con algunas vetas y diminutas hendiduras siguiendo la línea de la fibra. Qué más podría tocar. Finalmente deslizó la mano a través del muro y la dejó colgar a media altura, a un lado de aquella delgada cintura.

¿Qué más podría tocar? Mierda.

-Claro.- escuchó, pero en su mente el moreno sólo pensaba en alejarse de la tentación que era el rubio. Necesitaba otras ideas en su cabeza, ideas menos inmediatas, menos inminentes y realizables.

-¿Cómo me podría haber ayudado Colin? ¿De qué forma él pudo haber evitado esto?-

-Intimidad.-

-Sí, ya me lo habías dicho, pero… ¿cómo la desastrosa relación que tuvimos pudo haber ayudado en algo?-

-Se sabe que durante el sexo se pueden lograr ciertas energías de realización o trascendencia.- Harry apretó los labios en una delgada línea, sentenciando su boca a no continuar con esas brillantes ocurrencias. Tema nuevo, misma incomodidad.

-¿Energías de realización?- suspiró lacónico. Frustrado. La genialidad de su mente. –Nunca sentí nada parecido estando con él. Nunca sentí nada muy positivo… tal vez al inicio…-

-Éste tipo de energía necesita ser guiada.-

-Oh.- epítome del gracejo.

¿Era por eso que Neville se veía tan distinto a cómo era antes? ¿Más seguro de sí mismo, más en equilibrio? ¿Todo era gracias a esa "energía de trascendencia"? ¿A que ellos fuesen tan _buenos amigos_? Harry se sintió tentado de preguntar, pero se obligó a callar. No más mortificaciones, por favor. Pero a cambio preguntó:

-¿Tú te sientes realizado?-

-La realización es algo complejo y laborioso.- dijo y luego asintió. –Pero sí, me siento más tranquilo, más conforme conmigo.-

-¿Teniendo sexo?- medio sonrió, obligándose a retirar su mano desde el otro lado del cuerpo de Draco.

-El sexo es sólo una instancia, uno de los tantos momentos en que se puede liberar esa energía culmine, pero no se basa únicamente en eso. Requiere de trabajo constante y sobre todo de saber controlarse.-

-De control… Algo de lo cual carezco completamente, ¿no?- comentó con algo de sorna, entonces se agitó el cabello con ambas manos y se giró apoyando la espalda sobre la pared, a un lado del rubio. Necesitaba despejarse.

-Por lo que veo ya te sientes mejor.- ésta vez fue Draco quien volteó hacia él. Cuando Harry bajó las manos para mirarlo, pudo darse cuenta que su instinto ya no lo presionaba contra el rubio y la distancia entre ambos se había incrementado. Aunque su aroma seguía pareciéndole delicioso. –Tal vez sea conveniente hacer algún tipo de ejercicio con tu magia y, además existen ejercicios físicos que podrías probar en lugar del boxeo, también ayudan a tonificar músculos, pero no van a tentar la ansiedad. Algo que puedas usar con seguridad.-

-Supongo que estaría bien.- y lo que realmente sorprendía el moreno, es que sí se sentía mejor.

La magia de Malfoy volvía a calmar todo de él. Volvía a pensar con claridad, su cuerpo ya no parecía querer revelarse contra él y su magia ya no era una tormenta apocalíptica avasallando el aire que lo rodeaba. Todo estaba bien otra vez.

¿Cómo quería Ron que no lo mirara con ojos brillantes y gesto hipnotizado?

-También lo trabajaremos como en las sesiones.- le advirtió y Harry asintió, casi automáticamente. -¿Te dejaras guiar por mí?-

El moreno sólo volvió a asentir, no pudiendo pensar en una palabra lo suficientemente afirmativa para responder.

* * *

"Esto es excelente", Harry dijo en la intimidad de su mente, no queriendo que sus compañeros vieran la desazón que le daba esa enorme carpeta llena de pergaminos. Llena con los nombres de los sangre puras relacionados con la guerra. Sí, Draco había dado un gran paso con la identificación de ese "posible exmortífago", pero cuando veía que aquello que él había pensado como un puñado de magos era realmente una inmensa lista de personas… ugh.

Debería sentirlo como un progreso, pero él sólo podía ver pasos y pasos y más pasos que se debían dar, como etapas interminables. Nada resolutivo.

Y no quería ser una mala imitación de Robards, pero realmente se estaba impacientando; que lo dijeran sus hombros tensos, que lo dijera su rodilla nerviosa que se movía incontrolable bajo la mesa. Harry necesitó mover su cabeza a lado y lado, intentando quitarse la desagradable sensación que presionaba su nuca y subía por su cabeza. Repitió el gesto con disimulo, mientras revisaba las listas de nombres, algunos le resultaban inquietantemente conocidos.

-Buen trabajo, chicos.-

-Ese es el total de sangre puras identificados… por cuestiones obvias no quisimos remitirnos a los exmortífanos nada más.- comentó Ron y para todos fue evidente que el trabajo realizado había sido más difícil de lo supuesto. –Pero ya se descartaron nombres por edad, por condición penal actual, ubicación geográfica, defunción y otros aspectos obvios.- entonces Demelza se adelantó a explicar.

-Lo siguiente será corroborar domicilios, hacer las preguntas de rutinas, revisar situaciones financieras, legales… fisgonear por ahí hasta obtener una lista que dé el perfil.- Harry asintió, pasando página. Entonces se dio cuenta que así como no había ningún Weasley en la lista, tampoco había ningún Malfoy, por motivos completamente dispares y obvios.

Levantando la vista hacia el rubio se preguntó qué pensaría Draco sobre el rumbo que estaba tomando el caso, si también vería nombres conocidos, personas que significaran algo para él; porque a pesar de todo, era una posibilidad. Temiendo lo que fuese a encontrar el rubio entre los pergaminos o la duda que le fuese a producir, Harry observó cada uno de sus gestos, esperando algún indicio mientras él paseaba sus hermosos ojos sobre aquella lista de nombres, pero era como si mirara sin ver, veloz, invariable, a grosso modo sobre las páginas, como si realmente no leyera nada… pero el moreno no podía estar seguro.

No sabía si era seguridad insensible o simple encubrimiento.

-¿Me podrían dar una copia de la lista una vez que hayan terminado con la revisión? Tal vez eso me ayude con el tema de la clave.-

-Claro.- respondió Demelza hacia el rubio, quien había terminado dejando la carpeta abierta frente a él.

-¿Cuál es el rango de edad que están considerando?-

-Habíamos contemplado desde los 40 a los 150, pero lo ampliamos de 25 a 150.- comentó la mujer.

-Realmente no pensamos que alguien menor de 25 años y que haya tenido apenas 15 durante la segunda guerra, esté detrás de algo tan complejo y de matices tan antiguos, pero preferimos irnos sobre seguro.- Ron se alzó de hombros y el moreno estuvo de acuerdo con él.

-Estoy de acuerdo, fanáticos hay en todos lados.-

-O el hijo de alguien importante, del circulo interno tal vez. Alguien que se vea impedido de resurgir en la comunidad mágica, ya sea por su apellido o por resentimiento.- comentó Draco, sabiendo hacia donde iban los antecedentes de ese "sangre pura" y la percepción que tendrían todos de él. No necesitó hacer muchas referencias para que Bones sacara el tema a flote.

-Como un Malfoy.- escuchó.

-Warren…- le advirtió el moreno, pero no podía culparlo, incluso él tenía la imagen del rubio como un perfil idóneo detrás de La Cabeza.

-Sí, está bien, porque eso es precisamente lo que quiero decir. Veo que me escuchas con atención.-

-Bien,- cortó Demelza, no queriendo que la reunión se volviera algo tenso y sin fruto. Otra vez Bones y su insidioso intercambio verbal, por eso levantó un dedo e hizo notar un punto importante, -pero no hay que desconocer la posibilidad de que alguien menor de 25 esté involucrado… aunque con Ron no creemos que este tipo de estrategia tan solapada y silenciosa sea propia de esa edad. Ya saben, en ese rango se cumple más el perfil de diva, de la búsqueda del reconocimiento y la falta de precauciones.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Harry asintió y secretamente agradeció la interrupción de la mujer.

-Y para que alguien de esa edad conozca un término como "Perdiguero", tendría que ser una persona con muchos recursos, con total acceso a ese tipo de información.-

La insistencia del rubio por establecer el tema era evidente, haciendo notar signos tácitos, infiriendo palabras en su propia dirección y allanando todos los puntos en conflicto, se expuso a las inquietudes de sus "compañeros". En tales casos la pugna entre la hosca personalidad de Warren Bones y la educada amabilidad de los leones, eran una herramienta muy beneficiosa, sobre todo cuando deseaba mostrarse como una víctima de las circunstancias… y Draco necesitaba quitarse algunos prejuicios de encima.

Y mientras el rubio guiaba las líneas de su expiación, el moreno frente a él, tenía sus propios problemas internos. Absolutamente sumergido en las conjeturas y la correspondiente culpabilidad, Harry lamió sus labios pensando por un momento cómo plantear su pregunta sin resentir el orgullo de Malfoy y sin dar pie a la sensación recelosa de Bones.

Lo que menos quería era incriminar sin motivo, menos aún al rubio.

-Veo que tienes una visión… bastante clara del perfil de éste sujeto, del sangre pura…- movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, dando espacio a sus pensamientos para continuar con la propuesta de la manera más considerada posible. Carraspeó suavemente. –Tal vez podrías darnos alguna… no sé… una suposición, una idea de lo que tú crees que estamos buscando, de acuerdo a lo que… conoces o puedes deducir…-

Draco lo miró, frunciendo ligeramente los labios y el gesto del moreno tembló inquieto apenas se dio cuenta. De forma automáticamente culposa. Los encantadores ojos verdes vacilaron en la observación de su rostro, pensando que el rubio estaría molesto por semejante sugerencia, seguramente Potter creía que había cometido un error, que había herido sus sentimiento o una tontería semejante. Inocente. Porque Draco sólo estaba contrariado por la sutileza de sus palabras, ese hombre no era de los que filtraba con excesivo cuidado lo que salía de su boca, es más, el arrojo propio de los Griffindor también residía en su poco desarrollada destreza comunicativa.

-Es lo que yo dije sobre las semejanzas…-

-¿Cuándo vas a callarte, Warren?- el rubio escuchó y casi podía deleitarse con que incluso Travers y Weasley rodaran los ojos. –Ya cansas siempre con lo mismo.-

-¿Te cansa que yo no esté de acuerdo con besar cada maldita cosa ingeniosa que se inventa? ¿Con que no esté de acuerdo con la presencia de estos dos?-

-Warren.- advirtió el moreno. Sus ojos eran un relámpago, como su renombrada cicatriz y Draco sintió una extraña satisfacción flotar suavemente hacia el fondo de su estómago.

-¿Que me desagrade su costumbre de hablar de mierda asquerosa?- y mientras más insistía el hombre, mayor era el regodeo masoquista del rubio. -¿Que yo sea el único sensato que aún recuerda que él es un Malfoy? ¡Los Malfoy son y siempre han estado llenos de mierda!- y el gusto de ser vapuleado, venía de la mano con ser adorablemente defendido por la violenta mano de Potter golpeando la mesa. Su enojo era delicia en los oídos de Draco.

-Bones, ya.- gruñó el moreno, su puño seguía apretado allí donde había descargado su frustración.

-¡Harry! ¡Deja de pensar con la maldita polla y date cuenta!-

Demelza soltó un jadeo ahogado, antes de que un tenso silencio se extendiera en la sala. Voilá. La crisis ya se había manifestado y ahora las emociones de Draco bullaban entre la sorpresa, la incomodidad y una muy viperina gratificación. Una complacencia que sólo un Slytherin podría sentir. Que Bones implicara "los pantalones" y el interés de Potter en toda esa ecuación había sido una jugada muy baja, muy sucia pero efectiva, muy determinante. El desgraciado.

Sus palabras habían sometido absolutamente al moreno, como si el hombre hubiese perdido la cabeza bajo el "enérgico influjo del exmortifago". Qué más podía decir, cuando todo ese conflicto de alguna manera, le había dado al rubio una extraña sensación de poder sobre el moreno, casi como si hubiesen revelado la mayor debilidad de "El Héroe": su ridícula fijación por Draco Malfoy. Excelente.

Cuando el rubio comenzó a sentir la extraña vibración en la magia de Potter, ya no le pareció tan excelente.

-Mira,- pronunció el moreno con una lentitud que seguro nadie le había escuchado antes, silabas murmuradas en la contención de una rabia funesta. Ni siquiera Draco en sus años de escolar había presenciado una acidez semejante, pero era un tono de voz interesante cuando Potter lo empleaba para cubrirlo a él. Muy atractivo, -ya es suficiente… he tenido suficiente contigo, porque si hay alguien que debería ser el resentido de guerra, ese soy yo y no me ves quejándome como un maldito imbécil…- y sus encantadoras cejas estaban fruncidas en un ceño terrible, adorable, temible, varonil. -Y sabes por qué, porque yo sí estoy enfocado en mi trabajo y lo único que quiero es sacarme este puto caso de encima… y mientras Malfoy resulte más útil que tú para resolverlo, entonces no tienes derecho a quejarte como un jodido niño, ¿entiendes?… por eso está aquí… por eso Robards los envió a los dos aquí. Así que espero que te vayas calmando un poco y cierres tú maldita boca para todo lo que no tenga relación con el caso… y sí el problema es conmigo o por cómo estoy llevando esto, entonces lo arreglamos en mi oficina.-suspiró profundamente, el gesto hastiado cubrió la masculinidad de sus facciones. Draco sólo podía estar encantado. -Estoy hasta las putas narices con Robards, como para que ahora sean ustedes quienes me traigan ridículos problemas…-

El rubio intentó mantenerse apacible, con la mirada baja, como si se sintiera culpable de lo ocurrido y aceptara el escarmiento. Como si todo el asunto no hubiese sido su idea. Al menos Potter mostraba tener algo de bolas. Escuchar una silla y una puerta azotada, no era nada extraño para el panorama. De hecho le agregaba algo de dramatismo al asunto.

-Genial.- escuchó nuevamente la respiración fuerte del moreno y al levantar la mirada, Draco pudo verlo reclinado contra el respaldo de la silla, la expresión cansada, tal vez resentida.

-Deja que se calme, luego hablas con él… cuando las cosas estén más frías.- escuchó a Weasley hablarle a Potter, en ese momento Joe se inclinó hacia él.

-¿Estás bien?- el rubio miró un momento al hombre y luego le asintió.

-Bien, continuemos en lo que estábamos.- entonces el moreno lo miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes y Draco volvió a sentir fuerte esa sensación al fondo de su estómago. Ese tentador sentimiento de poder y la posibilidad de que fuera cierto, lo ponía nervioso. –Malfoy, ¿podrías…?, si no fuera problemático…-

-Claro.-

Dijo el rubio y honestamente tuvo que desviar sus ojos hacia el fichero detrás del moreno, intentando evitar la mirada penetrante del hombre y esperando poder mitigar los estremecimientos y las sensaciones ansiosas que se habían desatado en su interior. Potter había demostrado tener coraje, pero por sobre todo, Draco no había esperado esa defensa tan férrea. Era inevitable sentirse satisfecho y nervioso. Era justificada su inquietud.

Pero… ¡el caso!, sí, el caso. Al final se concentró de verdad en los antecedentes recopilados en el fichero y se dio algo de tiempo para pensar en el sangre pura con quien lo estaban comparando. Bien, lo cierto es que había mucha información allí, él podría deducir algo… si dejaba de ponerle atención a la morena cabeza de Potter, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa… excelente…

-Como decía, ése tipo de términos pertenecen más a la tradición oral mágica que a la escrita. No es un término que se encuentre en un libro. De cualquier forma, aún si es un chico de veintitantos debe ser alguien muy instruido para manejar ese nivel de pociones, o que esté asociado con algún maestro de pociones, alguien lo suficientemente calificado.-

Harry lo observó desde el otro lado de la amplia mesa de conferencias, durante todo el tiempo en que el rubio hablo del supuesto sangre pura: la mitad de su cabeza escuchaba el parloteo, con esa sensual forma de hablar, con la conocida manera cómo parecía arrastrar las "t" y sisear las "s" y entonces su mente le traía el interesante recuerdo de Draco hablando con los exóticos sonidos del hindi… y luego todo se transformaba en cuán sensual, cuán fascinante, cuán deleitable era todo de él… y cuán evidente era para todos la magnitud de su adoración.

Todos sabían que le atraía, por eso le había explotado en el rostro y ahora también el rubio sabía que estando con él, Harry tenía más sangre viajando hacia el sur que haciendo funcionar su cabeza.

Como si el asunto en el bar no hubiese sido suficiente rechazo y la maldita sensibilidad a su magia, ¡y el ridículo que hizo en el gimnasio! Y tener sus ojos siempre sobre él y querer que el rubio lo mire y… ¡Todo era una apología a un extraño deseo ansioso!, unas ganas terribles de… no sé, ¿posesión?, ¿probarlo?, ¿follarlo? ¿O esta era una versión pervertida de lo que hacía con el rubio en Hogwarts? ¿Curiosidad?

Maldición.

Debía decir que Warren tenía razón, con el cincuenta por ciento de su mente llena de rubios fascinantes dando vueltas, simplemente no pudo continuar con la reunión. Apenas escuchó las deducciones de Draco, apenas escuchó los comentarios de los demás y a su silencio, le atribuyeron el resentimiento, la incomodidad y la rabia producto del conflicto anterior. Era justificado que todo se haya ido a la mierda.

De cualquier forma, fue bastante fácil disolver el encuentro, no hubo preguntas, ni quejas, ni miradas significativas. Todos salieron del salón rápido y en silencio, aún más cuando Harry le pidió al rubio que se quedara un momento.

-Lo siento.- le dijo, una vez que estuvieron sólo los dos.

-No hay problema, de hecho ya lo veía venir y lo entiendo, a cualquiera le resultaría difícil trabajar conmigo por ser un Malfoy y todo eso.- el rubio se alzó de hombros y Harry habría deseado ver algún enojo en consecuencia, algo como la rabia que sentía él. -Además no he estado en Inglaterra los últimos diez años, no saben si soy de fiar, si he cambiado o sólo soy un gran mentiroso.-

-Es cierto, pero tú ni siquiera has dado motivos para provocar una reacción como ésta. De hecho me sorprende que no nos hayas respondido con un par de insultos, cuando era necesario… que no nos hubieses mandado a la mierda desde el inicio.-

-Sí, bueno, ese ya no es mi estilo, pero no tienes que ser amable conmigo, porque es cierto que he dicho cosas inapropiadas en momentos inapropiados y he sido bastante insidioso con Bones.- negó, queriendo parecer arrepentido. Disfrazarse de blanca paloma. –Y él no sabe lo despreciable que era antes, así que no puede notar la diferencia.- Harry finalmente suspiró y medio sonrió, apreciando el interesante brillo en los ojos del rubio. Había algo muy hermoso en ese tono plata, claro, transparente.

-Es cierto.- dijo y sus pensamientos se encaminaron hacia rumbos ligeramente distintos. Considerando cuán poco "despreciable" le era el rubio ya, si ahora deseaba follárselo. –Por cierto, lamento que hiciera… esa referencia…-

-Sí, culpa mía también. He demostrado ser abiertamente gay y seguro pensó que era algo obvio que tú y yo estuviéramos enredados. La gente piensa que ser gay es signo de promiscuidad y con todo lo que he dicho, no he demostrado algo diferente.-

-Tal vez…- y le sorprendía que el rubio no mencionara algo sobre sus miradas insistentes o su deseo de tenerlo cerca.

Así que, o el rubio era muy disimulado y cuidadoso de lo que percibía o es que realmente no lo había notado. Harry no sabía qué era lo mejor, considerando que le resultaba definitivamente frustrante pensar que Draco no ha visto sus intenciones, que no ha sentido su intensidad o su fascinación. Esa omisión lo único que hacía era provocarlo… le daban ganas de proponerle algo indecoroso, ahora, que estaba sano y con sus sentidos bien puestos. Le daban ganas de decirle que era cierto y que reaccionara a ello.

-De cualquier forma, gracias por aguantar todo esto de buena gana y de ser tan útil, lo que has dicho sobre éste sangre pura… creo que nos ayudará mucho.-

-Es mi trabajo.-

-Pero es un sangre pura, cualquiera pensaría que estarías a la defensiva.- el rubio sólo hizo un gesto afirmativo y el moreno sintió unas ganas locas de tocarle algo, el hombro, su brazo, una mano, cualquier cosa. Tocar su mejilla o su cuello, su cabello tal vez. –No quiero que lo pienses como un prejuicio o algo así.- volvió a asentir y Draco no sabía si creerle o no, después de todo estaban esas palabras: le "desagradaba" al moreno.

Pero Potter lo había defendido, ¿era verdadera consideración o mentira? ¿Interés o un honesto cambio?

Ya no sabía qué pensar, qué sentir.

Suspirando profundamente alejó las dudas de su cabeza e intentó evitar las sensaciones de resentimiento. Lo cierto era que a pesar de lo que sintiera o pensara, había algo mucho más importante de fondo, un propósito mayor, una razón por la cual debía luchar y no era por alguien más sino por sí mismo, para pagar los pecados del pasado; a veces el rubio debía repetirse que todo eso era necesario.

Debía saldar algunas deudas de vida y no sólo con Potter y ese rescate milagroso de la sala de los menesteres, debía pagar esa segunda oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida, de una manera gentil y desinteresada. Y ese era el mayor problema: debía entregarse con bien, para validar la purga. ¡Así habían sido las cosas con Joe o Longbottom, simples y correctas! ¡Así debieron ser con el moreno también, pero Potter lo había jodido todo con su malditas bocota!

Si consideraba todo el conflicto con el cual debía lidiar, Draco había encontrado en el hombre a su prueba definitiva.

Por la mierda.

* * *

Él ya conocía ese pequeño cuarto instalado en una bohardilla hacia la zona este del Callejón Diagon. Raquíticamente pequeño, madera oscura y una suave capa de ceniza cubriéndolo todo, como una vaporosa decoración incluso sobre el desgastado papel tapiz. Todo hacía de la vista algo bastante depresivo y de sensaciones inestables, tal vez inquietantes y aunque la desordenada frazada sobre la cama era de un vibrante rojo, en general había una lamentable predominancia por los colores opacos y la zozobra.

Pero a diferencia de sus visitas anteriores, la estancia había sido convenientemente despejada para la actividad de esa noche.

-¡Mierda!- saltó Cobbs tensándose ante ese inesperado "pop" de la aparición. Harry bajo su varita en cuanto vio que se trataba del rubio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Lo siento. No me iba a perder esto, así que terminé el chequeo de Keane y me vine de inmediato.- Draco paseó la mirada y ubicó a Joe junto a la chimenea que sería intervenida. –Por cierto, necesito que firmes un permiso para que lo revise un medimago que sepa sobre medicina muggle, el síndrome de abstinencia está empeorando y no lo puedo tratar con pociones o con simples productos herbales.-

-Está bien.- Harry asintió y el rubio tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no acercarse hasta su amigo, quien había continuado con el difícil trabajo de trazar los encantamientos y la fijación de las runas.

-¿Cómo va?-

-Bastante bien, aunque el tema del monitoreo es algo tedioso y lento…- el moreno se alzó de hombros, -he tratado de ayudar, pero la huella que estamos siguiendo es demasiado débil para someterla a la magia de dos personas.-

-Lo entiendo.- lo escuchó suspirar. –Sólo hay que confiar en su meticulosidad, no creo que haya nadie mejor para seguir una buena secuencia de pasos.-

-¿Nadie mejor?- soltó una risa por la nariz. ¿Un burro hablando de orejas? -¿Qué las pociones no necesitan una muy desarrollada habilidad como esa? ¿Cómo una obsesión por el orden?-

-Tal vez.-

Escuchó al rubio y luego de esas dos pequeñas palabras, se extendió un largo silencio entre ambos, quieto y homogéneo, un silencio que no parecía querer ser interrumpido y quizás era lo correcto para ayudar a la concentración de Cobbs, para ayudar al complicado trabajo que los había reunido ahí, pero a Harry no le gustaba esa reserva latente, esa separación implícita como si no hubiera nada que ambos pudieran decirse. Nada que compartir. Nada que confidenciar.

…Sólo espacio vacío que hacía a la mente de Harry, pensar más de lo indicado y sobre cosas que no debería considerar en ese momento. ¿Por qué todo parecía comenzar y terminar con Draco Malfoy?

El moreno se removió en su lugar, balanceándose sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro, acercándose hacia Draco con disimulo y mirando hacia Cobbs interviniendo la chimenea, como si no existiera nada más importante que los movimientos de su varita. Se movió con gestos desinteresados, sencillos y desafectados, entonces Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho amplio y como si fuera la base de su naturaleza, quedaron al descubierto la fortaleza de sus antebrazos, el volumen de su cuerpo seguro, su pose varonil y el atractivo -que debía parecer- innato. Algo al menos, aunque sea un poco. El rubio debía verlo, sentirlo, percibirlo y fingiendo espontaneidad, el moreno hizo que su brazo izquierdo tocara el brazo derecho de Draco. Un contacto suave pero cercano, íntimo, pleno. El tacto que había estado esperando. Ahora sólo faltaba cortar ese silencio cercenante.

-Pero,- comenzó y el rubio se giró hacia él para mirarlo. Harry lamió sus labios conteniendo ese deseo inquieto, el gusto masivo de sentir sus ojos sobre sí, -es un poco frustrante no poder ayudar en algo más.-

-¿Frustrante?- Draco miró el rostro tranquilo del hombre y no pudo evitar recordar el encanto de su ceño fruncido, el gusto que había sentido al saber que él era la causa. Su defensa. –Me sorprende que estés tan calmado, aún cuando te has visto obligado a delegar todas las responsabilidades.-

-No creas que ha sido algo fácil de hacer.- Draco sonrió y entonces sus plateados ojos lo observaron con expresión intensa. Harry devolvió su mirada con satisfacción.

-Pero es verdad, a pesar de la situación, tú magia continúa dentro de lo normal.-

-¿Quieres decir, dentro del desastre habitual?-

-Yo no lo diría de esa manera.- pero eso era precisamente. De cualquier forma, el rubio alzó suave una esquina de su boca, en una media sonrisa no muy interesada. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era Joe, la chimenea y ese silencio extraño que los rodeaba, como expectante, como encubridor. Una quietud que más parecía una calma traicionera. -¿Y dónde están los demás?-

-Los demás están, repartidos. Se trazó un cuadrante alrededor de Londres, junto con la división cuatro y cinco. Demelza se va a quedar en la sala de las alarmas como articulación de apoyo y comunicación directa.- comentó. -Para cualquier situación de emergencia, el procedimiento será acudir con prontitud al llamado de la bengala roja del _periculum_.- el rubio asintió, observando el trabajo de su amigo. Había algo en todo el proceso, que lo ponía un poco nervioso.

-¿Te quedarás con Joe?-

-Sí, por seguridad.- Harry lamió sus labios. El perfil del rubio expresaba su preocupación por el hombre negro, celo y cuidado genuino hacia una persona por quien tenía real aprecio. ¿Draco mostraría un interés semejante si fuera él quien manejara la chimenea? ¿Su rostro mostraría ese hermoso gesto incierto por él? –Podría haber algún tipo de respuesta desde el otro lado o podría aparecer algún atacante fortuito y Cobbs no sería capaz de repelerlo. Por eso acordamos en que lo mejor es mantenernos con la espalda cubierta.- el rubio volvió a asentir y entonces se acercó un paso hacia su amigo.

Joseph estaba arrodillado frente a la chimenea, tocando las fracciones de ladrillo con la yema de sus dedos, entonces si encontraba aquella presencia mágica, aquello notable, entonces escribía alguna runa con tiza blanca o realizaba alguna floritura con su varita, murmurando encantamientos enlazantes, de seguimiento, de apertura. Todo tenía su lugar en ese intento por presionar el acceso. Delante de sus ojos se podía ver ese gran despliegue de habilidades, de gestos de manos y ceños fruncidos, el polvo ceniciento ensuciando las rodillas y las oscuras manos de Joe. Un inquietante eco sin fondo acompañaba la escena, haciendo de la mera observación un frustrante acto de inutilidad y donde a pesar de las precauciones, la sensación de exposición y vulnerabilidad quemaba su consciencia.

Con tan sólo minutos de haber llegado, Draco ya podía comprender la impotencia en los sentimientos de Potter y su inquietud por no poder ayudarlo en nada. Esta vez el rubio sabía que no era sólo su manía de controlarlo todo, sino una real preocupación por ser el jefe, el responsable. El hombre era bueno después de todo.

El rubio suspiró y se permitió sentir la magia turbulenta del moreno, toda esa presión que a veces se volvía indebida y agobiante.

Potter.

-Ten cuidado, ¿sí?- murmuró, Joe lo miró unos segundos y le asintió con gesto confiado. Draco sabía que el hombre tenía experiencia en ese tipo de procedimientos, pero nunca se sabía qué podía suceder. Una palabra mal pronunciada, una floritura mal ejecutada y todo se podría ir al carajo.

-Claro.-

-Bien.- Draco se giró hacia el moreno. -¿Cuál sería el lugar apropiado para movilizarme?-

-Sutton. Ron también está allí.- Harry miró sus ojos tan plateados y sus labios turgentes, una línea apenas insinuada entre sus cejas debido a la tensión de su frente. El moreno deseo poder deslizar su pulgar sobre su gesto y deshacer su aprensión. Oh. Grandísima mierda.

El rubio asintió una última vez antes de desaparecerse.

* * *

Continuará =D

Si al principio Harry parecía perder la cabeza por el trabajo, ahora está comenzando a hacerlo por nuestro rubio. ¡Esos arrebatos, Potter! Esas manos, esas palabras… ¡esa magia! Me emociono de sólo recordarlo XD

¡Y por fin avances con el caso!

Cre que Draco se merece un aplauso: por un lado se deshace de las malas intenciones de Bones y de paso, se gana la defensa de Harry. ¡Nada más Slytherin que eso! =3

Y ya por fin, harán algo con esa chimenea… aunque como es mi costumbre, la próxima semana sabremos los resultados. Hehehehe.

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	9. Laksmi III

¡Vamos por otro capítulo!

Esta vez quiero rescatar y darle la razón a AnataYume en uno de sus comentarios: ¡estos dos sí que necesitan un diccionario para entenderse! Hay tantas cosas que no se dicen o que dicen a medias, siempre pensando demasiado y actualmente, Draco está tan metido en su recelo, que no puede decidirse por nada.

Y la verdad, es que yo también amé ese lado protector de Harry… =D

¡Sus comentarios me matan de la risa y me dan mucho ánimo! Así que como todas las semanas, muchas gracias a **SuicideFreakWord** , **DarySnape** , **Erisikol** , **Sonyeke** , **Sinideas** , **AnataYume** , **Nekoconeco56** y **Murtilla**.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 8: Laksmi III

Ubicó a Weasley antes de buscar un lugar estratégico donde asentarse. A diferencia del pelirrojo que vagaba caminando entre las callejas, él se decidió por la azotea de un edificio. Parecía una opción acertada cuando no tenía su escoba a mano y podría identificar mejor la aparición de un _periculum_ o cualquier anomalía distante. Incluso si lo necesitaba, Draco podía aparecerse de un tejado a otro.

Respiró profundo y dejó que el vaho saliera de su boca, elevándose delante de sus ojos. No había nada más que hacer que esperar.

* * *

-¿Estás listo?- el moreno escuchó después de lo que le parecieron horas de estar mirando a Cobbs trabajar. Sin mucho que decir, asintió y apretó su varita, preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar.

Si el moreno mirase la hora, se daría cuenta que apenas habían pasado algo más de una hora y media, pero en el proceso Joseph había tenido que revisar el libro sobre chimeneas y los pergaminos con sus apuntes, más de una vez. Había tenido que tomar algunos momentos para pensar e incluso había realizado algunas pruebas cortas, para cerciorarse que iba por buen camino.

Harry había tenido que limitarse a salir para revisar el perímetro, mirar por la ventana en caso de algún merodeador o sólo caminar por la pequeña habitación, por suerte al hombre no parecía molestarle su pulular indeciso.

-Cuando quieras.- respondió finalmente y Joe apretó la empuñadura de su varita.

- _Iactabantur accentus_ …-

Al principio no pareció ocurrir nada y Joseph estuvo tentado de lanzar el hechizo de nuevo, pero entonces un grave zumbido comenzó a sonar de ningún lugar, como un ronroneo monótono, percibido intangible desde algún sitio no identificado. Joe frunció el ceño y se irguió frente a la apertura de la chimenea, mirando con gesto confundido hacia uno y otro lado. Harry se preguntó si eso era lo que esperaba que sucediera, sobre todo cuando el sonido comenzó a hacerse más fuerte.

De alguna forma, ese susurrante eco le recordó al moreno a una centrífuga o una lavadora que comenzaba a funcionar, cada vez tomando más fuerza, más velocidad y haciendo más ruido con cada uno de sus giros.

-¿Esto es normal?- preguntó el moreno alzando la voz. En toda su experiencia presionando chimeneas, nunca había tenido una reacción similar, lo usual era que la estructura crujiera, que se comenzaran a formar brasas o algo del fuego característico de la red flu, pero nada como eso.

-No estoy seguro…- el hombre miraba el interior del cubículo desde su posición, sin querer acercarse demasiado, -pero quizás es respuesta a que está conectada con la otra chimenea…- y para Harry, eso parecía más un deseo personal que una conjetura real.

De cualquier forma Cobbs esperó por algunos minutos, en la observación rigurosa, escuchando e incluso oliendo la reacción que se suscitaba delante de sus ojos. Manteniéndose al pendiente, mientras esperaba que la chimenea llegara a un punto de estabilización. Al parecer el zumbido bajo era algo que permanecería durante toda la ejecución, ronroneando profunda y misteriosamente.

-Bien, ahora para presionar vamos a usar un objeto conductor…- Harry asintió, el hombre ya le había explicado cómo iban a proceder.

-¿Cualquier cosa?- preguntó, aunque no esperaba respuesta y tan sólo tomó una revista que estaba sobre una mesita y se la extendió.

Cobbs puso la revista dentro de la chimenea, en medio de una serie de runas que ya habían sido dibujadas con tiza blanca y luego vació el contenido de un pequeño vial: restos de polvo de ladrillo con huellas de magia. La estructura, la posesión y el elemento vinculante, ya estaban dispuestas las bases de la transferencia mágica y él estaba preparado para obligar la conexión. Joe suspiró y apretó su varita aún más fuerte dentro de su puño, para Harry eso fue la clavija que detonó toda su precaución. Automáticamente se puso en guardia.

Fue entonces que bajo el sonido reverberante de murmullo, Jodeph pronunció el encantamiento y ejecutó la complicada floritura, un rayo amarillento salió desde la punta de su varita y se extendió dentro de la apertura vacía de la chimenea, tocando las paredes de ladrillo, el suelo de cemento y la superficie de la revista. El ambiente se transformó de inmediato y una sensación electrizante golpeó sus sentidos. Era verdaderamente como un rayo de tormenta, de corriente, moviéndose errático y bifurcándose, dividiéndose como un árbol de pura energía. Harry se sintió inicialmente maravillado, pero entonces el aire empezó a calentarse y zumbido se hizo aún más fuerte.

… Entonces la revista agitó sus hojas, pasando una tras otra y de un lado a otro, rápidamente… ese era el inicio de la presión. Cobbs volvió a invocar el encantamiento y a ejecutar la floritura, el halo de energía se intensificó y el resplandor amarillento se hizo todavía más intenso. La sofocante sensación de calor también aumentó y Harry se vio obligado a hacer una mueca atormentada.

Eso se estaba transformando en un horno, era demasiada temperatura para poder aguantarla por mucho tiempo más. ¡Y el ruido!… el moreno se obligó a mantener sus manos a los costados y no taparse los oídos, porque pronto el sonido se volvería ensordecedor.

-Creo que… está… funcionando…- medio gruñó, medio gritó el hombre, apretando fuertemente la varita en su mano. Su brazo estaba rígido y sus nudillos se habían puesto pálidos bajo la presión de sus dedos. –¡Joder!… ¡ésta mierda… tira… fuerte!…-

-¡Ten cuidado!- jadeó el moreno, soltándose un poco el abrigo de auror. -¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cuánto más… tiene que pasar?-

-¡Supongo que… insistiendo un par de veces… más… bastará!…- dijo y entonces Joe hizo una mueca de concentración, esperando poder estabilizar el encantamiento antes de volver a pronunciarlo.

Harry se removía inquieto, su cuerpo comenzaba a humedecerse rápidamente y pronto la camisa se le pegaba en el pecho y la espalda. No sabía cómo la estaba pasando Cobbs, pero en ese momento su mente parecía dolorosamente expuesta al sonido de ese gruñido funesto e intenso. Su ceño sólo podía fruncirse, en un intento vano de contención… de voluntarioso aguante… mientras una gota espesa y contundente resbalaba por su espina dorsal… ¿Sudor o mal augurio?

Se estremeció. Sabiendo que el encantamiento se estaba volviendo demasiado físico para su gusto, para su instinto de superviviente y como Jefe, debía resguardar la integridad de sus subordinados.

El moreno comenzó a preocuparse en serio, cuando la inquietud en el cuerpo de Joseph se transformó en tensión alerta y el hombre, aún con la mano extendida y la varita alzada, comenzó a alejar su cuerpo de la chimenea. Como si su instinto le advirtiera ponerse en guardia… no pareció una mala idea, cuando el rayo de energía que aún proyectaba la varita empezó a cambiar de color… de ese amarillo encendido, a un dorado, luego a un naranjo y pronto se transformó en rojo… un rojo muy poco favorable y optimista…

Toda esperanza se desvaneció cuando Cobbs pronunció su apellido con tono incierto…

-…Potter…!- dijo. Entonces el hombre se giró a mirarlo con sus enormes ojos negros, no alcanzó a decir nada… ni siquiera Harry tuvo oportunidad de preguntar qué sucedía, pero con tan sólo mirar sus pupilas expresivas y él supo que estaban jodidos.

-¡Cobbs!- gritó justo en el instante en que la revista comenzó a vibrar sobre el suelo de la chimenea y el moreno supo que aquella gota no había sido por simple sudor.

No era sudor.

…En un sencillo segundo se sintió acabado… un sólo segundo y su mente fue completamente consciente de todo: acabado. Mal augurio. Mal augurio. Todo se había ido a la mierda… y el calor ardoroso golpeó su piel, doliendo, quemando y el rojo brillando sobre ambos, fuego, fuego… fuego… y la falta de aire y el sudor… y los oídos adoloridos… y el gruñido intenso perforó sus oídos con un chirrido atronador, hasta que sólo sintió presión agolpándose en sus tímpanos y cabeza…

Harry sólo atinó a lanzar un _Protego_ , que ni siquiera se escuchó a sí mismo pronunciar. Luego vino la explosión. Entonces sintió que algo lo golpeaba y después un dolor agudo que lo dejó fuera de combate en un par de segundos.

* * *

Se sintió una explosión en dos lados opuestos de la ciudad, fuerte y al unísono, trozos de material volaban aún por el aire y en cosa de segundos dos estelas de humo se levantaron rápidamente.

Draco miró a uno y otro lado, antes de aparecerse junto al pelirrojo quien parecía indeciso hacia dónde ir. El rubio sólo pensaba en regresar al departamento de Carlsson.

-Harry…- jadeó Weasley.

-¡Continúa con el procedimiento!… yo voy…-

-Malfoy…-

-¡Ve!- gritó imperativo y en cuanto el hombre levantó vuelo en su escoba, el rubio pudo ver las bengalas del _perículum_ alzarse una y otra vez, indicando la emergencia de la situación y seguramente, la abundante presencia de aurores en la zona. No lo necesitarían allí.

Se desapareció con un intenso _¡pop!_

* * *

Jadeó. Adolorido. Aturdido.

Harry gimió con una horrorosa sensación de presión en los oídos… escuchaba el lejano sonido de quejidos y el rumor de trozos de… algo, resbalando, cayendo sobre el suelo, resquebrajándose de algún lugar. Su cabeza también estaba resquebrajándose. Mierda. Levantó una mano y tocó su frente. Pronto se dio cuenta que su otro brazo ardía como el demonio.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Cobbs. La chimenea. El calor demencial. Ese maldito zumbido, que todavía parecía atorado en su cabeza. Seguramente algo había fallado y la maldita chimenea había explotado. Todo se había vuelto negro desde entonces. Joder. Un poco más consciente de sí y de su entorno, el moreno advirtió que sus ojos ya no observaban el cielo raso del departamento de Carlsson, sino el nublado cielo de Londres; una grisácea estela de humo o tal vez polvo parecía levantarse desde donde Harry se encontraba. El techo del edificio había sido completamente destruido.

…Volvió a escuchar quejidos y murmuraciones lejanas, amortiguadas, sonando en algún lugar del derruido departamento… Cobbs.

Difícilmente se giró hacia un costado, el cuerpo adolorido y su visión desenfocada… entonces sintió el crujido de la aparición y el rubio cabello de Malfoy quedó delante de sus ojos. Harry aún estaba demasiado aturdido para pensar en algo más que el alivio.

Draco no sabía qué se encontraría a su llegada, la explosión había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar su marca en el cielo y sin contar con las misteriosas repercusiones de la magia. Cuando habían encantamientos de por medio, cualquier cosa podía ocurrir. Pero una cosa era pensar en resultados terribles… otra cosa era presenciarlo y ver a su amigo, había superado sus expectativas.

-¡Joe…!- se detuvo, mirándolo de pronto. Sus ojos se abrieron inmensos. –Mierda. Mierda… mierda Joe…-

-Dr-raco…- su voz sonaba débil y rasposa.

Todo el frente de su uniforme había desaparecido, ya no quedaban ni su túnica, ni el sweter o la camisa, tan sólo eran visibles los pantalones y los girones de ropa de su espalda, seguramente habían aguantado la explosión protegidos por su torso. Draco caminó rápidamente hasta él, arrodillándose a su lado, observando críticamente los resultados de la agresión. Sus ojos adheridos a toda la extensión de su cuerpo visible, luciendo como si su piel hubiese desaparecido, dejando la carne viva, rosada y brillante, derretida sobre los huesos. Carne expuesta, músculos disueltos mostrando zonas rosadas, otras oscuras, otras irregulares… algo de la amarilla grasa corporal colgaba desde la cadera, hacia la cinturilla del pantalón. El cabello había desaparecido, toda muestra de vello y la oscura textura de su piel, sus labios se habían fundido bajo su nariz y la carne de su barbilla. Incluso sus parpados se habían enroscado contra sí mismos, el globo ocular ligeramente expuesto.

A Draco le temblaban las manos y todo el cuerpo. Estresado. Angustiado.

-¿Qué pasó, Merlín?- suspiró y sintió su pecho adolorido, sin pensarlo dos veces extendió toda su energía _shakti_ hacia el hombre a su lado. Todo su cuerpo, su magia y sus pensamientos dedicados a él y su sufrimiento. Todo su ser sumergido en la emergencia y la vida que vacilaba trémula frente a sus ojos. –No… quédate quieto.- le murmuró, viendo que su amigo intentaba incorporarse. "Despierta carajos", se recriminó a sí mismo y comenzó a lanzar hechizos de sondeo. Visualizar el daño le permitiría encontrar la mejor solución, después de todo sabía lo suficiente de sanación y no era la primera vez que atendía a Joe. –Necesito que te quedes tranquilo, vamos a arreglar esto, ¿sí?- ver los espasmos de dolor en el cuerpo tembloroso del hombre, le hicieron espabilar.

-Estaba… pro-te… gida…- las palabras salían de entre sus dientes, tan blancos ahora como antes. -… mucho…-

-Era lo que habíamos esperado, ¿cierto?- continuó hablándole aunque realmente no le estaba dando mayor profundidad al tema, sólo quería que el hombre pusiera su mente en algo más que el horrendo dolor que probablemente sentía. Entonces las manos temblorosas del rubio, viajaron hasta el bolso de cuero sujeto a su cinturón. – _Accio_ Esencia de díctamo, _accio_ poción vigorizante, _accio_ esencia de Murtlap…- fue llamando poción por poción, pomada tras pomada y fue administrando con rigor y urgencia, mientras realizaba encantamientos de revisión tras cada aplicación. Finalmente convocó un recipiente de piedra, parecido a un mortero y con un - _Accio_ Joe Cobbs.- un pequeño frasco, un poco más grande que un vial, saltó desde el bolsito. La transparencia del material dejaba ver la liviana constitución de su contenido: un gran puñado de negros y gruesos cabellos.

-Draco…- volvió a decir su amigo, su voz un poco menos adolorida y lánguida. Entonces también escuchó la voz de Potter. Era cierto, Potter también estaba allí.

-Draco…- gimió el moreno y el rubio alzó la cabeza rápida y ansiosamente hacia él. Había temido encontrar un espectáculo igual de terrible o aún peor, pero por fortuna el hombre sólo parecía adolorido y si bien tenía algunas heridas, estaba infinitamente en mejores condiciones. Draco se permitió suspirar aliviado.

-Tranquilo, Potter. Recibieron el impacto de una explosión, el departamento de Carlsson está casi destruido.- dijo, viendo que el hombre se mantenía sobre su costado izquierdo, su frente parcialmente apoyada sobre el suelo cubierto de escombros. -Es mejor si te mantienes recostado. No tienes buena pinta.-

-Cobbs…- llamó el moreno con voz trabajosa, pronto recibió la respuesta del hombre. Ambos necesitaban saber que el otro estaba con vida.

-Potter…-

-Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo…- jadeó Harry, medio sentándose contra lo que quedaba de la cama. Una astilla se le estaba clavando en la espalda.

-No puedo movilizarlo en éstas condiciones, necesita atención primaria y ser estabilizado. Transportarlo a través de un portal mágico podría provocar daños irreversibles sobre sus canales mágicos, sus nervios o sus músculos.-

El rubio había dispuesto la fuente de piedra junto al cuerpo de Joseph, vaciando en ella el montón de cabellos recortados y luego un par de pociones regenerativas, una antibiótica y después una sustancia helicoidal, de un terroso color transparente. Harry lo miró atentamente mientras Draco iba revolviendo con cuidado, mezclando y dejando caer pizcas de polvos y cosas extrañas. El moreno vio los colores brillantes de la cucharilla de madera, parecía labrada y pintada hermosamente, luego miró al rubio, tan concentrado y meticuloso con lo que sea que hacía… pero entonces vio el cuerpo de Cobbs… y Harry sintió que su alma caía hasta su estómago. Como una nauseabunda piedra, apretando y provocándole arcadas.

-¿Qué… le sucedió?- murmuró apenas.

-Exposición a la explosión.- sabía que había sido ambiguo, pero no quería a Joe pensando en su precaria situación. En la superficie de la carne derretida, sobre sus huesos.

-Tienes que llevarlo a San Mungo, Draco…- Harry no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, el hombre parecía una masa de algo brillante y rosado. –Merlín, ¿qué puedes hacer tú en éstas condiciones?… Joder. Parece grave.- tragó duro. Todavía observaba a Cobbs, hasta que vio el gesto aprensivo del rubio.

-Tranquilo, sé lo que hago.-

-Malfoy…- insistió.

-Está bien…- a pesar de la distancia, el moreno vio la boca del hombre aún recostado, moverse en un abrir y cerrar de dientes. –Él sabe lo que… hace…-

-Sí, ya nos hemos visto en situaciones parecidas con Joe, en la división 11.- su expresión pretendía ser animada, mientras revolvía la sustancia dentro de la fuente e intentaba no mirar a su amigo. -Deberías recordar que tengo certificados en pociones y una habilitación en primeros cuidados de sanación.-

-¿Podrás…?- de pronto el moreno se dio cuenta que todavía estaba un poco choqueado. No podía pensar en nada más que en lo que tenía delante de sus ojos, sintiéndose miserable e insignificante ante la situación.

-Existe un método del _Ayur-veda_ que hará lo necesario por él.-

-¿No puedes darle algo que… lo anestesie?- ambos podían ver cómo el hombre se estremecía bajo la quemante sensación del dolor.

Para cualquier otra persona parecería como si el rubio se estuviera tomando todo el tiempo del mundo para preparar aquel potingue de sanación, pero lo cierto es que, a pesar del temblor de sus manos y la complejidad de la preparación, lo estaba ejecutando todo lo más rápido que podía. Es verdad que se abstenía de mirar el sufrimiento de Joe, pero no era por desinterés, era un simple intento de pragmatismo y eficiencia. Mientras antes se ocupara de sus heridas, antes aliviaría su dolor.

Respirando hondo, aplicó un rápido encantamiento. Lo último que hacía falta. Una luz verde azulada salió de la punta de su varita, danzando suave y sinuosa, hasta que tocó la superficie viscosa dentro de la fuente.

-Está listo. Ahora voy a aplicarlo, ¿sí?- Harry le vio apretar los labios. El rubio estaba visiblemente nervioso, pero así también era evidente que trataba de contenerse. –Quiero que estés tranquilo, porque todo va a salir bien… y no quedará ni una cicatriz, ¿bien?-

-Bien…-

La respuesta había sido sólo un susurro lejano, Draco metió la cucharilla dentro de la fuente y sacándola llena de sustancia, se la fue aplicando por todo el pecho y el rostro descubierto, tapando toda la carne herida, sustituyendo la piel desaparecida.

Harry aguardó, observándolos, mientras intentaba recuperar algo de aplomo y razón. De hecho cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, sólo podía escuchar el sonido húmedo y el olor intenso de la sustancia. De pronto se dio cuenta que una punzada incipiente, comenzaba a golpear detrás de sus ojos, la oscuridad de su abstracción le permitió ser completamente consciente de ello y lo que había sido una pequeña molestia, se hizo grande e inhabilitante.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se percató que, de alguna forma se había quedado dormido. O tal vez, se había desmayado. Tan sólo sabía que el tiempo había transcurrido sin él. Se removió contra el catre medio deshecho. Todavía le dolía la cabeza, pero al menos se sentía un poco más como sí mismo.

-Joder, mi cabeza…- gruño, apretándosela entre las manos. –Necesito ir a la zona…- gimió, refiriéndose al lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el procedimiento, aunque sabía que ni siquiera podía con sus huesos. Respiró profundamente y al levantar la vista se encontró directamente con un par de ojos plateados, mirándolo fijamente a su vez.

-Weasley está en el lugar-

-No. Yo… tengo que estar en la zona…- intentó levantarse, sus piernas vacilaban y su ceño estaba fuertemente fruncido. –Necesito saber que todo está marchando bien… necesito… necesito saber qué está sucediendo…- el rubio parecía estar terminando, porque dejó la cucharilla a un lado y termino aplicando un encantamiento de protección sobre Cobbs. Algo que podría haber pasado por una lámina de plástico, le cubrió cuidadosamente la piel tratada.

-Hey…- Draco lo miró un segundo, antes de lanzarle un vial. El moreno alcanzó a atraparlo con un movimiento manos, tan torpe como cansado. –Te hará sentir mejor.- entonces el moreno se bebió la poción sin dudarlo y esperó a los efectos. –Llevaré a Joe a San Mungo, después iré hasta la zona.-

Harry se medio incorporó y con dificultad avanzó hasta la puerta del deshecho departamento, esperaba que la poción le hiciera algún efecto, que su mente comenzara a funcionar con propiedad y comprobar que su cuerpo lo soportaría después de un transporte mágico.

Escuchaba al rubio hablarle a su amigo, cuando el moreno se desapareció.

* * *

Cuando Draco llegó hasta el epicentro de la acción, el humo de la explosión ya había menguado, pero los encantamientos de _Pericullum_ continuaban apareciendo cada cierto tiempo. Mirando a su alrededor, vio lo que había sido una casa de dos pisos, con el último nivel parcialmente destruido. Los aurores seguían manteniendo el perímetro de vigilancia, pero los peritajes en la casa ya habían finalizado. El rubio preguntó a uno de los guardias y supo que los sospechosos ya habían sido trasladados hasta los calabozos del Ministerio. Potter y el resto del equipo estaban desmantelando la casa y llevándose todo al Cuartel.

Mientras se acercaba al sector, tomó cuenta de que estaban en la zona de Steines, específicamente en una población de bonitas casa pareadas y típicamente londinenses.

Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el guardia de la entrada. Era el auror Beckett de la división 5. Con paso decidido entró a una casa cuyo segundo piso se veía como una coladera, dejando ver a través de sus vigas de madera y bases de cemento, las ominosas nubes del invierno, brillantes gracias a la luz eléctrica. Avanzó tentativamente a través de la casa, hasta que escuchó la voz de Potter y entonces caminó directo a él. Travers y Weasley estaban acompañándolo e incluso pudo ver hacia el fondo de la estancia, a sus compañeros de la división 11: Jones y Runcorn.

-Weasley. Travers.- saludó acercándose. Ambos le dieron un asentimiento de cabeza. –Vaya… esto tampoco quedó muy bien.-

-Tendrías que verlo, la parte de atrás quedó con un agujero del porte del calamar gigante.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Me dijeron que atraparon a alguien.-

-Sí,- respondió el moreno, su ceño estaba fruncido y Draco temió que se tratara de alguna secuela de la explosión anterior, -según el control de identidad son dos hombres, un mago y un muggle… tendrás que hacer tú magia también con él, Draco.-

-Claro.- Ron escuchó aquel intercambio de palabras y entonces alzó las cejas. ¿Nombre de pila? –¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?-

-No, ya está todo listo.- añadió Travers. –Sólo estamos esperando que terminen de levantar la sala, para que con Weasley nos podamos llevar la chimenea en custodia.- el rubio asintió y pronto vieron que Jones les hacía gestos. Entonces sólo Potter y él quedaron en el pasillo.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo está Cobbs?-

-Bien, ya está ingresado en San Mungo.- Draco miró cómo su ceño se fruncía aún más profundamente, su frente se había contraído y lo miraba con expresión preocupada. -Tranquilo, estará bien, ya he visto quemaduras tan graves como esas y estoy seguro que se repondrá, después de todo, la prontitud en el primer tratamiento de sanación es determinante. - hizo un gesto despreocupado, pero aún no podía quitarse la imagen de Joe de su cabeza. Estando en la división 11, nunca les había ocurrido nada más que heridas superficiales, ahora había visto su cuerpo destrozado. No podía tolerarlo. –Pero siempre es algo inquietante, ver heridas como esas…-

-¿No tendrá secuelas de algún tipo? Es que no puedo quitarme esa visión de la cabeza.- Harry negó. –Fue terrible.-

-Sí, lo sé. Toda su piel desapareció y…- sí, muy bien Draco, sigue pensando en ello. -¿Tú te encuentras bien?-

-Estoy bien.- el rubio lo miró, su frente aún se encontraba ceñuda. Sus verdes ojos lucían serios y duros.

-Pero debes revisar tú brazo.-

-No ahora.-

-Es importante, podrías provocarte una infección, muchas cosas podrían agravar la lesión.- Draco lo miraba con tal atención, que el moreno no pudo más que suspirar, derrotado.

-No tengo tiempo para ir a San Mungo, hay demasiado por hacer aún. Debemos hacer los interrogatorios y la revisión del levantamiento de objetos… tendré que hablar con Robards y debería ver la situación de Cobbs.-

-Lo sé, sé que hay mucho en trámite. Por eso déjame revisarlo cuando lleguemos al Ministerio.- entonces le apretó un pálido dedo sobre el pecho. –Pero apenas lleguemos al Ministerio, no después, no cuando "puedas" o cuando "quieras". Pisas el Ministerio y quiero que vayas directo al Cuartel.-

El moreno finalmente respiró profundo y desvió sus ojos hacia la sala donde sus aurores trabajaban, pudo distinguir el rojizo cabello de Ron y los diferentes tonos de castaño en Bones y Travers. Sintiéndose cansado y ya sin ganas de oponerse a nada, Harry pensó que de todas formas no era mala idea dejarse convencer. Tendría a Draco preocupándose por él, ocupándose de sus heridas y dolores.

-Está bien.- suspiró resignado.

-Tómate esto.- rebuscó en su bolsito de cuero y cogiendo un vial, lo destapó y se lo entregó. -Te calmará el dolor sin obstaculizar tú magia.-

-Gracias.- era la segunda poción que le daba. Era la segunda vez que mostraba tal cuidado por él.

Ya no era únicamente el compromiso con la situación de su magia o que le ayudara con su estabilidad, ésta vez parecía una consideración genuina. Pudiendo haberlo ignorado después de ver la condición de su amigo Cobbs, el rubio también había reparado en sus heridas y dolencias. Aun ahora pretendía hacerse cargo de ellas. Aun ahora quería ser él quien las sanara.

Era inevitable que Harry no sintiera una sensación tibia acariciando su interior.

El rubio se había girado para caminar hacia el fondo el pasillo, donde el resto de los aurores trabajaban, pero Harry lo sujetó del brazo antes que pudiera alejarse demasiado. Draco lo miró directamente a los ojos, atento, expectante a lo que fuese a decirle el hombre. De alguna forma el moreno aún se sentía un poco aturdido, todo había sido demasiado rápido y violento y ahora estaba en esa casa desconocida, intentando concentrarse y ponerse al tanto de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y el rubio se había mostrado piadoso. Se había preocupado. Continuaba a su lado, cuidándolo, así como lo había hecho con el hombre negro.

-De verdad gracias.- volvió a decirle, insistiendo, mirándolo directamente y con honestidad. De verdad le agradecía.

El rubio le observó con sus enormes ojos plateados y Harry se dio cuenta que le encantaban.

* * *

-Bien… me voy a casa, Seamus y Demelza se quedan de guardia.-

Harry suspiró, releyendo el informe del control de identidad, aunque a esas alturas de la mañana ya no era capaz de procesar la información. Mierda. Y ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza, otra vez.

-Harry…-

-Sí. Es perfecto, Seamus y Demelza.- levantó el rostro y le asintió, indicándole al pelirrojo que había escuchado.

-Deberías ir a los dormitorios a descansar. Yo estoy muerto y eso que no recibí una explosión en pleno rostro.-

-Lo sé.- dejó la carpeta a un lado y se acarició el brazo derecho.

Draco había estado con él en esa misma oficina, hacía algunas horas atrás. Había acercado la silla que ahora utilizaba Ron y se había situado justo a su lado. Entre encantamiento y palabras de confort, el rubio había aplicado pociones y ungüentos, acariciando su piel con la cucharilla o con las yemas de sus pálidas manos. Había podido ver cómo aquellos dedos delgados se habían movido gentiles a través del músculo de su antebrazo. Él había cerrado los ojos y se dejó llevar por la suavidad reconfortante, dejándose abrazar por las sensaciones y su voz aterciopelada.

El moreno nunca habría creído que el secreto sonido de las murmuraciones fuera tan paliativo. Tan profundamente relajante y reparadora.

Y cuando su mente se había sometido a la dulzura de sus palabras, Draco había extendido su magia conciliadora y le había otorgado al moreno algo más que primeros auxilios, Harry había podido suspirar con la calma perdida, con el regocijo de la renovación. Y se había dejado ir sumergido en la sensación, con los ojos cerrados y la mente aletargada, por un momento perdió consciencia.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y sin saber cuánto tiempo después, pudo ver que el rubio seguía a su lado, todavía sosteniendo su mano.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien…- Harry había suspirado, deslizando su mano libre por su frente y cabello. -¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-

-Un poco más de media hora.- lo sintió frotarle la mano entre las suyas, antes de mirar bajo la gaza que cubría la quemadura. –Al menos ya no tienes tan mala cara y la herida ya está casi cicatrizada.-

-¿Es tú magia, cierto?- entonces había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, completamente reclinado sobre su asiento y sumergido en la satisfacción de aquella sensación. –Lo que me da ésta calma y me hace dormir.-

-Sí. Necesitabas descansar para retomar las tareas que se vienen, porque estoy seguro que no saldrás de aquí hasta que éste todo bajo control.- el moreno sólo pudo sonreír, aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados. –Entonces, ¿cuál es la situación?-

-La casa en Steines era un centro de distribución. En el allanamiento se encontraron más de trecientas dosis de poción N.N y las derivadas… además de otras sustancias ilícitas, pero de origen muggle.-

-¿Sólo distribuidora?-

-Lamentablemente sí. Debiste ver esa casa, hacia atrás tenía todo un apartado de instrumentos mágicos… un laboratorio completo, vuela plumas, cabezas avisadoras, piel de dragón, secadoras de mandrágoras e incluso había unas reproducciones de varitas y uno de esos reconocimientos de Warlocks.-

-¿Warlocks? ¿Había una medalla de Warlock? ¿Uno de los detenidos es sangre pura?- el moreno levantó la cabeza y miró a Draco con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Sí, hay un sangre pura, Thomas Roukin… aunque la casa está registrada a nombre de una familia muggle, que actualmente vive en Liverpool. El otro era un muggle. ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Warlock es un título honorífico muy antiguo, por una cuestión de presencia en la comunidad mágica se la daban a sangre puras principalmente y son ellos quienes más la valoran. Lo digo, porque ya es bastante raro que alguien tenga un emblema de ese tipo en un escondite ilegal.-

-Pensé que era un título común…-

-Ahora lo es, pero los sangre pura lo siguen considerando un gran honor. Tal vez un mestizo o un hijo de muggles guardarían en una caja una condecoración como esa, un sangre pura la luce y la entrega de herencia a sus hijos, así de importante es.- Harry alzó las cejas, sorprendido. –Podría ser una insignia de sus padres o sus abuelos. ¿Quién sabe?-

-¿Crees que podamos sacar algo de esa insignia?- lamió sus labios. –Si su valor es innegable, podría ser empleada para algo igual de importante… como un traslador, tal vez.-

-Envíala al laboratorio.-

Dijo el rubio con la simpleza de quien no siente el más mínimo cansancio y continúa cumpliendo con su labor, a pesar de todo. Como el mismo Harry… o incluso más que él. Draco había estado en el laboratorio durante la tarde, había participado en el desastroso procedimiento de las chimeneas y ahora sanaba sus heridas y resguardaba su descanso. Todavía estaba a su lado y sostenía su mano. Aún podía sentir su magia caminando a través de su brazo, la calidez que lamía su aura y aquel tacto que había dejado de ser superfluo o imparcial.

Manteniendo los ojos lejos de su rostro pálido, el moreno se obligó a no mover los dedos, temiendo que el rubio pudiese descubrir alguno de sus pensamientos con el simple contacto.

-Éste es el segundo sangre pura, ¿crees que sea La Cabeza?-

-No, debe haber otro. Si ésta es sólo una casa de distribución es porque hay alguien aún más importante que él y ningún sangre pura trabaja bajo el mando de alguien a quien considere inferior.-

-A ti no parece molestarte…- Draco se detuvo a mirarlo directo a sus verdes ojos, sus cejas se alzaron ligeramente.

-¿Por qué crees que te considero inferior?- el moreno le respondió alzándose de hombros.

Honestamente Harry no sabía por qué había dicho eso. Tal vez fuese porque a primera vista Draco parecía ser más eficiente que él. Tal vez fuese por ese sentimiento de fascinación que le provocaba. Tal vez fuese… porque… comenzaba a desearlo… y no sabía si con sólo quererlo fuese suficiente. O tal vez era que su mente seguía cansada, que sus cables estaban cruzados y necesitaba seriamente de un baño de agua fría.

Esta vez y sin ser realmente consciente, apretó las manos que aún sostenían su derecha y cobijó en sus dedos otros más delgados, pálidos y suaves. Se sentía seducido. Se sentía cautivado por Draco, excitado cada vez que el hombre utilizaba su magia sobre él y simplemente fascinado el resto del tiempo. Era así de fácil. Sus sensaciones alternaban entre el deslumbramiento y una incipiente erotización, la simpatía y el completo embeleso, la completa sumisión a su presencia. Como ahora, que sus dedos se abrigaban los unos a los otros con inesperada afinidad.

Normalmente no tenía problemas con la aceptación de los demás, después de todo era Harry Potter y tenía su atractivo y sus medios para conquistar. Pero con Draco no estaba seguro de nada. No se dejaba influenciar por la fama y si había algo que no le agradaba, no había milagro posible que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Habían sido némesis y ahora eran colegas, que quizás sólo se toleraban, pero si el hombre estaba ayudándole con su magia, entonces debía agradarle, ¿no? Debía sentir al menos algo de agrado, aunque sea un poco.

Con la imperceptible fuerza de una brisa floja y letárgica, movió sus dedos y su piel consciente percibió la complacencia de las caricias invisibles y la tibieza que la cercanía les había otorgado. ¿Cómo no habría de gustar de ello?

Draco había mantenido los ojos sobre él y a falta de más palabras, su mente había completado la información omitida. No le sorprendió darse cuenta que el resultado era que Potter creía que él todavía se sentía superior a todos, con una sangre que él no tenía culpa que fuera pura, con un dinero que ya no poseía y con un conocimiento que había adquirido en base a duro trabajo. ¿Era eso? ¿Potter seguía creyendo que tenía un orgullo intransigente, apatía por el valor de las personas y por sobre todo, desprecio por quienes no tuvieran su misma condición de nacimiento?

-Creo que voy a ir a descansar.- dijo y con cuidado deslizó sus dedos lejos de la mano que había estado sosteniendo. –Mañana iré a ver a Joe antes de la reunión.-

-Avísame cómo está y si necesita algo.- el rubio asintió dispuesto a marcharse, pero entonces Harry había tomado el borde de su manga, sosteniendo el extremo de tela suavemente entre sus dedos. -Gracias por todo, por la herida y por tú magia.-

-De nada.- había respondido antes de escurrirse lejos de su alcance, su voz tan seria como suave y el sonido de su ropa al caminar había sido un simple susurro que se perdió en el silencio de su oficina.

-No me estás escuchando, ¿cierto?- pestañeó sobresaltado y de pronto recordó que estaba con Ron. Su mente parecía haberse desconectado de nuevo.

-Lo siento.-

-Te preguntaba por tu brazo.-

-Ah, Draco ya lo revisó,- dijo extendiendo el brazo, la manga recogida dejaba ver una gaza que ya se comenzaba a desprender, -creo que ya está sano, pero debo dejar que la venda se caiga sola.-

-¿Draco ya lo revisó?- alzó las cejas. -¿Draco?-

-Ron…-

-No diré nada, pero pensé que te desagradaba.-

Harry suspiró largamente y entonces recodó el reporte del procedimiento, que ya había escrito durante la madrugada y otra vez fue consciente de que sin la intervención del rubio, el informe habría sido dramáticamente distinto. ¿Qué clase de observaciones habría tenido que incluir? ¿La exposición de un auror a una chimenea que no sabía cómo iba a responder? ¿Un auror con posibles secuelas graves, mientras el jefe de división yacía inconsciente a solo metros? ¿Completa ausencia de primeros auxilios? ¿Ausencia de un plan de escape? ¿Ausencia de protección? ¿Una lista de cosas que no había considerado, cegado por la búsqueda de resultados?

-Tal vez me desagradaba que fuera tan capaz en todo… tan perfecto y que pudiese encontrar algo que yo no.- entonces levantó su mano derecha y observó su palma, aquella que había estado entre las manos del rubio. Con cuidado frotó las yemas de sus dedos, esperando encontrar algo del recuerdo de su piel o de su calor, pero todo se había ido con el paso del tiempo. –Pero imagina, ¿qué habría pasado si no hubiese estado ahí? ¿Qué habría pasado con Cobbs?… el tipo estaba destrozado, Ron, desfigurado…-

-¿Y si hubiese sido uno de nosotros?-

-No creo que hubiese significado una diferencia.-

-Pareces muy seguro…- Ron se daba cuenta cómo miraba su mano, cómo parecía buscar algo en ella. –El tipo parece eficiente y nos ha salvado el pellejo un par de veces frente a Robards… pero no sé, es Malfoy, no acabo de hacerme a la idea. De hecho aún no me puedo creer que sea auror, que trabaje para el Ministerio y con nosotros.-

-Está ayudando a Teddy con su licantropía.- susurró después de un momento. –Y va a visitar a Andrómeda con regularidad.-

Ron asintió sin decir nada más. Con tan sólo un par de frases Harry parecía haber explicado todo y dado por zanjado el tema, el problema era que el pelirrojo veía más confianza de la que hubiese esperado de su amigo hacia el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

¿Y qué pasaba si no era sólo confianza?

* * *

Continuará =D

Esta vez no fui tan macabra como para dejar el capítulo en la mejor parte… ahahaha!

Y bueno, todxs esperábamos un avance en el caso y creo que algunxs percibieron que algo malo podría suceder… pobre Cobbs. Por suerte Draco sabe sobre sanación.

¿El descubrimiento de esa nueva casa de distribución, significará algo bueno para Harry o serán más problemas?

Yahh… ¿me merezco un comentario? =3


	10. Laksmi IV

¡Hola nuevamente! Después que todxs levantaron sus puños con ganas de caerle encima a Draco y Harry, vengo a ofrecerles paz con este capítulo… creo que les va a interesar [movimiento de cejas]. ¿Estoy diciendo demasiado? ¿Spoiler-alert? =3

Mis estimadxs, como cada semana mis agradecimientos a quienes todavía están leyendo y sobre todo a quienes siempre me comentan!

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Erisikol** , **SuicideFreakWord** , **Nekoconeco56** , **Sinideas** , **DarySnape** , **AnataYume** , **Sonyeke** , **Murtilla** , **Sylvanie** (¡Bienvenida! Y ¿gracias por odiarme? XD Sí, yo también creo que Harry se está poniendo muy intenso. Honestamente, no tengo una bailarina favorita, pero en cuanto a estilo, me gusta el sacrificio-casi-destructivo de estilos como el Ballet-contemporáneo y la rigurosidad de los rusos/ucranianos/polacos como Polunin) y gracias a ese comentario **Anónimo** (ojalá pusieras un nombre =3).

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 9: Laksmi IV

Esa misma tarde se iniciaron los interrogatorios y por motivos de trabajo en el laboratorio, Draco no había podido estar presente hasta que el muggle Conrad O'Keefe, había sido llevado al cuarto. Para la desazón de todos, el hombre parecía demasiado lúcido y cooperador para ser un distribuidor iniciado por La Cabeza.

Un rápido chequeo mágico por parte de Travers y quedaba comprobado que no existía un hechizo de censura sobre él. Con ese simple hecho se había fregado la mitad de la misión. O'Keefe había ido a comprar metanfetamina y conocía a Thomas Roukin sólo de vista, al parecer era socio de otro sujeto que esa noche no estaba en la casa. Simplemente excelente.

-Que lo regresen a la celda.- dijo Harry una vez que no hubo nada más que preguntar, ni sondear. –Ron, que la unidad de traspaso lo envíe con la policía muggle después del papeleo.-

-Sí.- respondió el pelirrojo y salió de la pequeña habitación contigua a la sala de interrogatorios. A través de la ventana mágica todavía se podía ver a Bones y Travers, indagando algunas cosas de rutina.

Draco siempre había observado todo con ojos clínico, pero a esas alturas parecía innecesario. Los interrogatorios ya habían sido realizados y el hombre al otro lado del vidrio encantado, no tenía nada que aportar. Pero lo que más había llamado su atención era que a pesar del logro de haber encontrado la casa del distribuidor, era evidente que reinaba en todos un cierto grado de frustración.

Seguramente las cosas no habían resultado como Potter había esperado y en la sensación mágica que se sentía en el ambiente, el rubio pudo advertir su falta de humor. Girando apenas el rostro, lo vio anotar algo en la carpeta del caso.

La carpeta. Eso sólo podía significar que Robards ya sabía sobre el allanamiento y quería ser reportado.

-¿Qué sucedió con Roukin?- preguntó el rubio, los dos eran los únicos en la habitación. Demelza y Finnigan estaban descansando después de la guardia y los otros tres ya se habían marchado con el detenido.

-Fue un chiste. El tipo tiene el encantamiento de censura y lo sabe muy bien… no dejó de hacer burla, ni de despistar, a pesar del _Veritaserum_.-

-¿Tienen algo planeado?- y tuvo un terrible presentimiento.

-¿Interrogarlos a todos, de nuevo?- touché. –Era la chimenea de Carlsson… tal vez podamos averiguar algo con él, un seudónimo o… no sé.- suspiró profundamente. Lacónico y cansado. -¿Qué tal van las cosas en el laboratorio?-

-Neville está registrando el emblema. Yo no he encontrado nada aún.-

-Bien.- respondió marcando un par de líneas sobre el pergamino dentro de la carpeta. Entonces se giró hacia él y Draco pudo comprobar que sus ojeras habían aparecido de nuevo, no las había visto desde que habían instalado la alarma en el cuadrante donde realizaban la vigilancia nocturna. -¿Cómo se encuentra Cobbs?-

-Bien, ya salió de gravedad. El daño interno por fragmentos fue mínimo y las heridas han estado cicatrizando lenta pero apropiadamente. Según el medimago no le quedarán marcas de ningún tipo y podrían darle el alta la próxima semana.-

-¿Pudiste verlo?-

-No, está en un cuarto de aislamiento, para evitar posibles infecciones.-

El moreno suspiró profundo y se rascó la cabeza con la mano libre. Draco no lo sabía, pero Harry repasaba en su cabeza las palabras "gravedad" y "daño interno" con una culpa que le carcomía la consciencia. El recuerdo de la masa rosada y brillante que había sido Cobbs, se filtraba dentro de su cabeza y le impedía cualquier intento de tranquilidad.

Para rematar todo el asunto, ni Roukin ni O'Keefe habían dado información. Era como si todo hubiese sido para nada.

-En India- dijo, sintiendo la magia de Potter como un halo tenso a su alrededor, -existe un método de sanación mágica que es más efectiva que el simple uso de pociones. Considera que el cuerpo se puede sanar a sí mismo a través de la propia materia del cuerpo, utilizando estructuras normalmente eliminadas como uñas o cabello, pero que puedan ser conservadas con la magia de su propietario. Es lo que hice con Joe y es el acuerdo que tenemos en la División 11.-

El moreno recodó los primeros auxilios que le diera Draco a Cobbs, el rubio había tenido que sacar un caldero donde había mezclado un montón de cosas, entre ellas recordó ver algo parecido a cabello negro.

-Quizás sea adecuado tener un protocolo de primeros auxilios, en casos como el ocurrido con la chimenea.-

-Otra vez me estarías salvando.- e intentó hacer una sonrisa, pero resultó una mueca.

-Será sólo cuestión de rutina.-

Finalmente Harry respondió con un asentimiento y ese pareció el término de la conversación. Un poco vacilante sobre qué hacer, Draco deslizó sus ojos con un gesto corto y disimulado, a lo largo de la habitación. De alguna forma buscaba algo más qué decir, pero no había nada que ayudara con la frustración o animara el humor del moreno.

-Entonces bajaré al laboratorio.-

Murmuró y luego escuchó el sonido del pergamino siendo apretado bajo los poderosos dedos de Potter. Detenido unos instantes y esperando alguna indecisa palabra de parte del hombre, Draco sólo se había quedado quieto observándolo. Aguardando algún gesto o expresión. Alguna catártica manifestación de la preocupación que fruncía su ceño y acentuaba sus ojeras. Fue entonces que sintió aquella mano grande tomar suavemente la manga de su túnica, de la misma forma como lo hiciera esa mañana en su oficina. De la misma forma suave y gentil, íntima y sorpresiva.

Era un gesto pequeño y aparentemente insignificante, pero en retener había todo un matiz de razones y alcances, Draco se quedó a esperarlas, pero éstas nunca llegaron y luego de un extenso minuto, fue soltado y entonces el moreno se marchó de la salita. No fue difícil para el rubio darse cuenta que había algo muy malo macerándose con esa simple acción; sabía que la presión otra vez estaba sobre la cabeza del hombre y aun así no se manifestaba según su personalidad franca y abierta. Ya sea a las palabrotas, los gestos bruscos o su magia vibrante; por el contrario todo había sido demasiado pasivo y eso le preocupaba.

* * *

Tal vez fuera a causa de la falta de sueño y el excesivo cansancio, pero esa noche Harry no pudo dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la carne quemada de Cobbs, los lisos y rosados músculos supurando los dolores del fuego cocinando la fibra, excretando el horrible resultado de la deformación, la ausencia de cabello, de labios y de parpados, la pérdida de rasgos y la visión de esos blancos dientes expuestos castañeteando el hechizo que explotaría en sus caras.

* * *

Odiaba las reuniones con Robards. Las odiaba, las odiaba… Odiaba al maldito hombre presionándolo, preguntándole siempre las mismas cosas y mirándolo como si tratara con un niño o un aficionado. ¿Qué culpa tenía él si los hijos de puta que contrabandeaban pociones eran tan cuidadosos? ¡Debían serlo! ¿Qué le valía a La Cabeza tener a un manojo de retrasados mentales que se dejaban pillar tan fácilmente? ¿Qué mierda de precauciones tendría si sus hechizos de modificación de la memoria no fueran tan malditamente buenos? ¡Ese era el propósito de esa mierda!

¡Y ningún caso de tamaña complejidad se resolvía en un maldito puto mes!

Con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos cruzados, Harry sufría bajo las manos y la magia del rubio. Ya habían pasados tres días desde el allanamiento en la casa de Roukin y dos días desde la reunión con el Jefe de Aurores. Dos días que habían parecido semanas y en los que Harry se había mantenido respondiendo preguntas, haciendo los informes de los objetos trasladados, firmando el papeleo de los detenidos y de la transferencia de O'Keefe. Había pasado más tiempo en su oficina, que en su propia casa y ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de ir a ver a Andrómeda, a Teddy, a Ron o a Hermione. Ni siquiera a Draco.

Ya estaba cansado de esa forma de llevar su vida. Estaba cansado de ese ritmo de trabajo sin fin. Estaba cansado de siempre estar preocupado.

Y después de dos días sometido a la frustración de su evidente incompetencia, el rubio le había pedido expresamente que se encontraran en casa de su tía para hablar sobre su ahijado. Bueno, eso había sido lo primero, pero supuso que su expresión debía lucir deplorable y su magia parecer más perturbadora de lo habitual, porque entonces Draco lo había arrastrado hasta la biblioteca y ambos se habían encerrado con la excusa de "tratar su energía". Si Harry hubiese sabido que las cosas no se sentirían tan bien.

Que ahora tendría la abrumadora sensación de la magia del rubio cerniéndose sobre él, como una deliciosa densidad que presionaba una calma que estaba lejos de sentir. Sentía la excitación, sentía el habitual deseo que le provocaba su energía complementaria, pero era demasiado intensa, demasiado espesa… era simplemente demasiado.

¡Ya no había serenidad, ni sosiego!, porque el placer que antes lo había seducido, ahora se sentía como una bruma pesada que le promovía un deseo lleno de desesperación y necesidad. Draco le había dicho que su magia se sentía como una cosa vibrante y perturbadora, en éste momento podía decir que sabía a lo que se refería, porque… porque la sensación padeciente, penetrante y palpitante que tocaba su cuerpo, era arrebatador.

Cimbreaba todo su interior. ¡Era exacerbación! ¡Era conmoción! ¡No podía quedarse simplemente pasivo!

-Espera…- murmuró tan bajo que por un segundo creyó que habían sido palabras sólo dichas en su mente. Incluso su respiración parecía más fuerte que el tono de su voz. Carraspeó. –Espera.- repitió intentando superar su balbuceo patético. –Draco…-

-¿Qué?- Malfoy lo miró con ojos atentos, sentado a su lado y extendiendo su magia complaciente. Sensualidad intangible.

-Espera.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?-

-No puedo… no puedo con esto.-

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hay algo que te incomoda?- el moreno se volteó todavía sobre el suelo, mirándolo a la cara con incredulidad.

-¿A mí? ¿Qué no lo sientes como yo?- suspiró y Draco vio que sus cejas se arqueaban con algo cercano al dolor. En un gesto lastimoso. -¿No sientes la magia vibrando alrededor?-

Draco no lo diría, pero sí, claro que sí lo sentía.

-No puedo continuar haciendo esto, si me voy a sentir así… ¿Sin posibilidad de enmendarlo? No.- por la mente de Harry pasó el recuerdo de aquella noche de cervezas, hace tiempo, cuando achispado por las copas de más le había propuesto tener sexo. Sexo.

-Potter.-

-No había mayor problema cuando al principio eran sólo cosquillas y luego ese… tacto suave, sensual… podía tolerar algo como eso. Pero ahora siento que algo vibra dentro de mi cuerpo, como una batería dentro de mi estómago, como… como algo caliente moviéndose bajo mi piel, ¿lo entiendes?- pero el rubio mantuvo el silencio. –No puedo intentar calmar mi magia si lo único que siento… es exaltación…- y esa era una forma suave para decir la verdadera voluptuosidad que sentía. Ese arrebato… ese deseo, deseo. Deseo. Deseo. Sexo y humedad. Instintos. Besos. Manos. Jadeos. Follar. ¿Debía decirlo?

-¿Quieres que cambiemos algo?-

-Quiero besarte…- Draco sintió que por un segundo se le paraba el corazón. Carraspeó dándole lógica a la situación. Tal vez tratando de huir.

-Mira, es cierto que no he sido muy justo contigo y no te he contado la verdad.- comenzó, irguiéndose y alejándose un poco del cuerpo tendido del moreno. De pronto algo se había agolpado en el abdomen del rubio, atacándolo con nerviosismo. –Lo que sientes es sólo afinidad mágica, algún tipo de conexión entre nuestras energías, porque mi magia es naturalmente complementaria… está hecha para ser agradable, para acercarse íntimamente con otras personas… lo que podría traducirse en el hinduismo como una compatibilidad entre nuestros _chakras_ … tal vez una cierta debilidad especial de tú magia hacia la mía, pero es sólo eso.-

-Te aseguro que es más que suficiente…-

-Potter.-

-Tú dices que es debilidad, que es compatibilidad… bien, es cierto, porque sí me siento débil ante ti… me siento atraído… siento que necesito de ti algo más que esto.-

Harry inhaló profundamente, conteniendo el aire por algunos segundos, intentando silenciar su cuerpo y controlar la energía que carcomía su razón o cualquier propiedad. Inhalando, reteniendo, buscando contenerse, presionando por la moderación de su cuerpo. Draco le había dicho que respirar era la base de todo; bien, él estaba respirando, implorando por serenidad, intentando aquietar los órganos en su interior, las intangibles ondas fluyendo en bravía, pero todo parecía ser poco junto al deseo incinerante.

Pestañeando lentamente y con una dolorosa frustración pintada en la cara, el moreno se obligó a mirar el blanco techo de la biblioteca. Deseando poder evitar que el tono dorado de aquellos cabellos, se colaran por el rabillo de su ojo, rogando por dejar de ser tan malditamente consciente de la presencia de Malfoy.

Sintiendo que en él, en toda su existencia, en su carne despierta, en su vida dislocada, en su adolorida alma, el absoluto de Harry bebía del hombre a su lado. En dependencia y necesidad, estaba dispuesto a someterse a aquel alimento desgarrador, pero dulce. El rubio era fuente. Su fuente.

Y Draco tan sólo pudo mirarlo, sin saber qué hacer. Nada de lo que había visto o vivido con el moreno era normal, ninguna de sus respuestas eran las esperadas. Tan particular y único, siempre a su propio ritmo y a su propia manera.

-Ya no puedo ayudarte si esto te hace sentir mal.- miró al hombre con atención, toda su fortaleza masculina derribada por ese gesto vulnerable. –Tal vez yo no soy la persona adecuada, quizás la calma que necesitas es una línea demasiado delgada para la rotundidad de nuestras magias. No lo sé. Quizás necesitas a alguien más preparado.-

"¿Qué podía hacer?", se preguntó.

-¿No dices nada?- aún en el suelo, Draco vio a Potter alzarse de hombros.

-Entonces vas a dejarme con mi perturbación… con una nube negra, más oscura y más grande que cuando me encontraste hace meses…- respiró hondo. -¿Gracias?-

-Potter.-

-No… estaba perfectamente bien cuando era ignorante de lo que me pasaba, vivía bastante bien con mi neurosis… mis rabietas ocasionales y mi necesidad por mantener el control de todo.- negó con la cabeza. –Ahora sé que necesito sentirme tranquilo para estar bien, que puedo y debo darme calma, que hay algo más que esa eterna sensación de ansiedad y aprensión y molestia y ganas de golpear todo lo que se me cruza por delante. Sé que estando con la persona correcta, puedo sentirme bien… que alguien puede proveerme bienestar. Y en éste momento tú eres la persona correcta… ¿y quieres dejarme así?-

-Claro que no quiero dejarte así. No estaría bien.-

-Joder… y sentir tú magia ha sido… ha sido demasiado, ha sido tremendo. Ya no puedo quitarme la sensación del cuerpo y sólo quiero sentirlo de nuevo, sentirte de nuevo.-

-No creas que no lo entiendo, todos buscamos y deseamos sentirnos bien.-

-Pero no es algo reciente.- medio gruñó, medio suspiró, medio desesperó. –No es desde aquella vez… no es… yo…- mierda, era conveniente decirle que había ansiado de él desde mucho antes que iniciaran esos encuentros "terapéuticos". –Yo…- gimió.

"Yo". Sí. Él. Potter. Qué.

¿Debía decirle que lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente? ¿Debería aceptar que estaba simplemente deslumbrado? ¿O que sólo estaba caliente y quería presionar una oportunidad para tocarlo? Sí-Él-Potter. Dominado por las necesidades del cuerpo, cegado por la fascinación. Miraba su rubio cabello y sólo pensaba en deslizar sus dedos a través de él, veía su piel y soñaba con sentirlo bajo las puntas de sus dedos, moviéndolas lentamente y trazando lentos caminos de descanso y paroxismo. Pálidas extensiones llenas de roces, de suspiros derramados en la curva de sus músculos… y su boca, su turgencia… sus palabras suaves descolgándose hermosamente de sus labios… esos labios… esos malditos labios…

¡Sí! ¡Él! ¡Potter!

-Al principio me parecía algo imposible e indebido, pero ahora es en lo único que he pensado…- el rubio frunció el ceño, sin saber a qué se refería. –Te lo pregunté una vez, aquella noche en el bar… ¿por qué no quieres tener sexo conmigo?-

-Porque trabajamos juntos, porque tenemos este gran caso que aún debemos resolver. También está el tema de Teddy y el asunto de tu magia. Ya es suficiente para considerar, ¿no crees?-

Harry lo mira y no puede evitar cerrar los ojos, escuchando otra vez la negativa a la misma pregunta. El rechazo. No debería ser tan desagradable viniendo de alguien a quien había detestado en la infancia, pero lo era y mucho. Casi podía oír cómo se corroía su voluntad, su amor propio, su valentía Griffindor, a una palabra del rubio y de pronto había una opresión estrujando su pecho, una amarga sensación de dolor deslizándose por su garganta.

¿Por qué el hombre no lo deseaba tanto como él? Sus magias iban al encuentro como necesitadas una de la otra, hasta él podía sentirlo, había fiebre en la ondulación de sus energías, una exacerbación que nacía desde algún punto en el interior de ambos. Entonces, ¿por qué no?

-Tu dijiste que Colin habría sido una buena opción para calmar mí magia, si aún hubiésemos estados juntos.- apretó los labios. –La energía de realización… él podría habérmela dado, ¿por qué tú no?-

-¿No crees que me pude haber referido a los sentimientos y no sólo a lo físico?-

-Entonces tú seguirías siendo una mejor opción que él.-

-Habiendo sentimientos en pugna, no habría un buen resultado.- y no quiso decirle que después de todo Harry sentía desagrado por él. No había mejor motivo.

-Tú magia me calma Malfoy, pero si tan sólo pudiera deshacerme de esta excitación… quizás sería más fácil. Me siento como si algo no estuviera completo.-

-Es sólo tú propensión a querer controlar todo.-

-No me analices, joder.- bufó. –Bien, puede que sea sólo eso, el maldito control… ¿pero y si no es eso? ¿Y si _hacerlo_ me ayuda? Si desatar este nudo me ayuda.- él lo mira con sus boscosos ojos verdes, tan intensos, tan sinceros y Draco sabe que el hombre verdaderamente se siente tocado por su magia.

Sabe que _Kali_ podría proclamar venganza y ésta era la forma más fácil… y… ¡y maldición, de nuevo la ambivalencia! Joder, es que no sabe qué responder. Sólo sabe que de nuevo está su orgullo luchando contra su reformación y su honestidad, que sus principios Malfoy más tenebroso y confabuladores, parecen seguir resentidos contra la conformidad y el trato justo. Sólo sabe que responder no es una cuestión simple y Draco es demasiado consciente de esa indecisión y no puede evitar que se instale entre ambos un silencio tenso e incierto.

Y su mutismo es una falencia que le deja ver al moreno que en el borde de sus labios no existe un "no" rotundo. Lo está pensando. Lo está considerando. En su falta de palabras, le está dando esperanzas. Y es precisamente en la observación de su expresión incierta que Harry aprovecha para erguirse y acercarse un poco más a él, las rodillas de ambos tocándose ligeramente.

-Fuiste tú quien dijo que la intimidad podría ayudarme.-

-Potter…-

-La sientes… sientes mi magia vibrar a tú alrededor, así como yo lo siento con la tuya, estoy seguro.- Draco lo mira directamente a los ojos y lame sus labios que de pronto siente resecos. –La siento zumbando dentro de mi cabeza, ahora no puedo pensar en nada más…- en ese instante el rubio mueve la boca, por puro instinto y un cosquilleo inesperado e inexistente le acaricia los labios, como si se anticipara a una promesa. –Calma mi magia, Draco… haz que deje de vibrar de esta forma dentro de mi…-

-Potter…- era lo único que Draco podía decir. Murmurar su nombre y resistirse a condenarse con alguna contestación.

El moreno se aproxima un poco más y ésta vez sus cuerpos quedan lo suficientemente juntos para percibir cómo el aliento de aquellas palabras rozaban su propia boca. Sus verdes ojos de foresta, estaban perdidos en la forma perfecta de sus labios rosados, sólo a centímetros de los suyos, a segundos de encontrarse, ahogados y temblorosos, suave piel tibia llenas de palabras y suspiros contenidos.

-Un beso…- le susurra, inclinándose un poco más. Draco se mantuvo quieto, casi imposibilitado de moverse, congelado bajo la ansiedad en las palabras del moreno. –Uno…-

Draco se estremece cuando las puntas de sus narices se tocan finalmente. Inquietado, sometido bajo el parangón de ese deseo manifestándose, cerniéndose sobre su cuerpo, no pudo más que frotar el borde de su nariz contra la de Potter. Rozando con un toque efímero, casi imperceptible.

Harry levantó su mano y la depositó con cuidado, casi temiendo exaltar al rubio y provocar su arrepentimiento, deslizó los dedos apenas tocando su mandíbula hermosa, sus yemas regocijándose del contacto sutil sobre su piel, sus mechones de cabello acariciando el dorso de su mano. Era perfecto simplemente así.

-Uno… sólo uno…- gimió, abriendo la boca.

-Un- y en medio de la exclamación, Harry tomó sus labios con más ímpetu de la que había esperado. Draco sólo pudo soltar un jadeo en medio del asalto.

… sintiendo la boca del moreno, suave, incitante, atrapando su labio inferior y succionando con la intensidad suficiente… tentando su lengua… a penas… a través de sus labios… lamiendo… presionando… humedeciendo con sensualidad… arrastrando la piel sedosa… y la magia de Potter… _Su_ magia estremecedora, vibrando incitante sobre y a través de él. Sí, las sentía, ambas danzando a su alrededor como cobijando sus padecimientos.

Sentía su magia y Draco se permitió gemir con deseo, jadear con la boca abierta, solícito y permisivo a la lengua sinuosa que serpenteaba dentro de su boca, que se rozaba contra su propia lengua, que dejaba a la saliva deslizarse con una lascivia desconocida. Sí. El rubio podía percibir el fuego que ardía en el poderoso cuerpo de Potter, mientras el hombre se movía ligeramente más cerca de él. Presionándose contra él. Envolviendo sus brazos fuertes en torno suyo. Siendo anclado a él. Siendo devorado por el ímpetu de su magia demandante.

Era imposible no sentir su magia, podía percibirla como una enorme nube gris, tormentosa, eléctrica, arremolinándose impositiva alrededor de su cuerpo, calentando el aire que respiraba, erizando el vello de su cuerpo, como estática… como… algo que podía sentirse tan bien como incómodo. Tan delicioso como inquietante. Como suave terciopelo obligándolo a caer en deseo, a someterse a la sensualidad de su contacto, subyugándolo, aplacando su voluntad. Y a Draco no le gustaba ser subordinado, aunque eso significara caer bajo el encanto de esos labios… Carajos.

Para ese momento, el contacto entre ambos era incendiario. Podía sentir el _sexo_ paladearse dentro de sus bocas. Excitándolos de formas insospechadas, irrigando sus zonas erógenas, estimulando de tal manera, que los hacía desear rozarse, tocarse más íntimamente. De pronto, Draco se había encontrado a sí mismo encantado con la sensación del moreno moviendo sus caderas con suavidad, tan sólo esperando cercanía… esperando desatar todas sus barreras.

-Potter…- llamó e intentó empujar su barbilla hacia atrás, alejarse un poco de esa boca consumidora, pero la mano del hombre impedía que se alejara por más de un segundo. –Pott…er…- insistió y lo único que obtuvo fue la mano izquierda del moreno deslizándose hacia su cintura, jalándolo de un impulso contra el macizo cuerpo del auror y dejarlo sentado a horcajadas, sobre su regazo. Joder.

Casi como en un gesto defensivo, despertando de esa acalorada nebulosa de deseo, Draco puso ambas manos sobre los bíceps del moreno… apretando y empujándolo lejos de él…

-Potter…- llamó nuevamente y presionó su frente contra la del hombre, volvió a alejar su barbilla, suavemente, un delicioso sonido de succión se escuchó al traer consigo el labio inferior que Potter se deleitaba en saborear. –Potter.-

-Por favor…-

-Ya está… era sólo uno…- aunque a todas luces eso había sido más que un simple beso.

-Tengamos sexo…- el moreno lamió sus labios, sintiendo el sabor del rubio sobre su boca y la cálida frente del hombre cómodamente acogida contra la suya. Los ojos plateados se abrieron ampliamente. –Draco, por favor, ten sexo conmigo… déjame hacértelo. Deja que me libere de esto.-

"Liberarse de esto", pensó el rubio, quien no podía hacer más que apretar los labios, precavido, aprensivo de la situación. Potter decía sentirse sobrepasado cuando era el propio Draco quien deseaba deshacerse de todo, mientras siente la mano del hombre apretada contra la base de su cuello, impidiéndole toda escapatoria. Obligándole a tomar una decisión. Imponiéndole una declaración, desesperadamente afirmativa. Su aliento caliente acariciando sus labios sensibles, la cercanía de su cuerpo perceptiblemente ardoroso, el deseo palpable en el aire entre ambos.

Claro que Draco se había dado cuenta de su magia particularmente ansiosa, danzando necesitada en torno a él, acoplándose y mezclándose sediciosa contra la suya, como si buscara algún tipo de guerra, de encuentro violento que nada tenía que ver con la destrucción de la lucha. Claro que lo sentía, pero él nunca creyó que Potter le pidiera una solución como esa. De hecho, el rubio creía que el hombre satisfacía sus necesidades físicas encontrándose con Creevey o follando con "alguien" más.

Ya veía por qué el grado de turbación no disminuía tanto como Draco hubiese esperado, a pesar de todos sus encuentros y toda la ayuda prestada. La liberación de la tensión, de la briosa energía que perturbaba todo intento de serenidad y existía una sola respuesta: si no se desataba ese nudo, era imposible cualquier tipo de fluidez.

Parecía una ridícula escaramuza del destino, tener a Potter delante suyo pidiéndole tener sexo y él sabiendo que hacerlo era un método efectivo para sanar su perturbación. Drenar toda esa energía excesiva y encausar su vitalidad dentro del bienestar, era posible a través del _Tántra_. Y sí, también estaba el hecho de que, era "algo así" como su deber _karmático_ , como una manifestación de perdón o una imperiosa retribución de segunda oportunidad, como la mano del hombre sacándolo del infierno llameante en la sala de los menesteres o sus palabras favorecedoras durante los juicios ante el Wizengamot.

Sus principios decían que sí. Mierda.

… Aunque su vengativo lado Slytherin también decía que sí. Esperen… ¿Recuerdan "esas" palabras? ¿Recuerdan su deseo por ver a Potter rogándole por perdón? No había moneda de cambio más poderosa que el sexo. Un hombre podría vender a su madre por él y el moreno parecía estar sufriendo de abstinencia.

El rubio suspiró. Era claro que Potter quería una respuesta ahora, la presión de esas grandes y fuertes manos sobre su cuerpo, hacían obvia la cuestión. Bien. ¡Bien! Respiró profundo una segunda vez antes de apretar los dedos sobre los bíceps del hombre, intentando llamar su atención. El moreno se hizo un poco hacia atrás y Draco pudo mirarlo a la cara, sus verdes ojos lo perforaron con ansiedad, con posibilidades y desespero.

Mierda.

-Está bien, pero quiero que recuerdes que esto es por tú bien, no es sexo por simple calentura o placer.- el moreno soltó una exhalación definitivamente esperanzada. Una promesa que pensaba guardar con celo. Una perspectiva llena de ilusiones, llena de una dulzura que dolía en su estómago, de simple expectativa. –Sé que para ti esto no tiene soporte lógico, pero el sexo puede ser sanación… por la forma en cómo se siente el cuerpo, como se conduce la mente, la concentración y la respiración.-

-No será por simple gusto.- Harry asintió más de una vez, pero había una interpretación muy agria en esa sentencia. Aun cuando el delicioso aroma del rubio, su embriagante calor y el tacto de su aliento parece maravilloso. Casi acogedor. Casi amante.

-No, así que te enseñaré algunas cosas, algo que te vaya aclarando qué y por qué hacemos todo esto.-

-Ok…- respiró hondo, sin poderse aguantar. -¿Puedo…?- tentó con sus palabras, pero fue su cuerpo quien terminó la oración. Harry simplemente se dejó caer contra él, presionándolo en un abrazo. Estrechándolo todo lo apretado posible entre sus brazos. Pidiendo salvación. Rogando por protección contra sí mismo.

Un poquito de patético cuidado parental, fraternal, leal.

Obligado a apoyar su barbilla sobre el hombro del moreno, Draco se dejó estar en esa calma con tintes de languidecencia lastimera. Respirando el aroma masculino y tan atractivo de Potter, sintiendo su magia tocándolo como seductor terciopelo, escuchando su respiración pausada y caliente contra su cuello, el rubio le permitió al hombre ser reconfortado y finalmente alzó sus manos para depositarlas cuidadosamente en su espalda, ancha, fornida, plena.

El hombre que era epítome de protección, parecía tan carente de ella en esos momentos.

-¿Estas bien ahora?-

-Sí.- respondió Potter, presionando sus labios contra su cuello largo, pálido y delgado. Hablando contra él, deseando que el rubio sintiera todos sus gestos. Se felicitó cuando un temblor recorrió al cuerpo entre sus brazos. –Esto es mucho mejor que estar tendido, pensando en nada, tratando de dominar mi magia… y fallando completamente.-

-No te preocupes, trabajaremos en ello.-

Harry asintió.

* * *

Sus dedos rodaban mecánicamente las cuentas de madera de su delicada pulsera de palo de rosa, el cual había sido regalo del Cuartel de Aurores de Nueva Delhi, el día en que Draco había decidido regresar a Inglaterra. El rubio conservaba la pieza muy cerca suyo, el aroma suave que impregnaba el ambiente de una fragancia dulce y floral, lo suficientemente tenue y armónico siempre lo había ayudado a pensar. A desenredar las ideas en su cabeza.

Ahora se sentía en un atascadero.

Sentado sobre su cama, con las rodillas flexionadas y un grueso libro entre sus piernas, observó el dibujo herbolario de una planta mágica; mirando las características de sus flores, de sus hojas sagitadas y la mata informe de sus raíces fasciculadas. Leyó sus cualidades físicas y sus contribuciones en la sanación contra la fiebre de Dragón. Vio la larga lista de particularidades que la hacían una especie única, pero ninguna calzaba con lo que él buscaba. Sobre todo porque era una planta demasiado común.

Suspiró y giró la página. Continuó leyendo mientras su mano libre viajaba hasta su rodilla y levantaba el ligero pantalón deportivo hasta la altura del muslo. Acarició su rodilla con desgana.

Llevaba días repasando el anaquel de Herbolaria Mágica y recién iba por la mitad. Volvió a suspirar como si la búsqueda fuera infructuosa y finalmente cerró el libro dejándolo a un lado.

Entonces miró hacia la amplia ventana que coronaba su habitación. Fuera había una luz mortecina, pero le pareció de encantadora vivacidad para ser el usualmente triste sol de invierno. Pronto sus ojos se vieron atraídos por un lomo azulado sobre la repisa cercana.

Si la identificación de la planta usada en la poción N.N., era su primera prioridad; la localización de la clave para deshacer el hechizo de censura, era la segunda… bueno, también contaba como primera. Todo era de primera prioridad. Sin contar con todo el asunto de Potter.

¿En qué maldito desastre se había involucrado? Gruñó y se levantó a buscar el libro de lomo azulado, era un texto sobre tradiciones sangre pura que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca del Ministerio. Ese era otro libro que ya tenía por la mitad, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para leerlo… aun cuando había violado su principio de no llevar trabajo a casa y mezclar el deber con su tiempo personal.

Pero Potter y todos sus trastornos ya lo estaban poniendo nervioso. Sus quejas y su magia perturbada estaban influyendo en la moral de todos, sobre todo ahora que Joe estaba internado en San Mungo por heridas graves.

Y además resultaba que el moreno le había pedido tener sexo…

Era sólo cosa de recordar las dos veces anteriores en que se habían reunido para tratar su magia, o cuando se encontraron en casa de Andrómeda, mientras él trabajaba con Teddy… o todas las veces que se quedaban solos en algún lugar, el hombre no dejaba de mirarlo con ojos expectantes. Sus grandes y verdes ojos llenos de un brillo ansioso por saber el cómo, cuándo y dónde. Había tan poco disimulo en su gesto que estaba seguro que más de alguien sospecharía algo, a pesar de que el rubio se había hecho el desentendido.

De eso ya habían pasado varios días y Draco no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría alegar no darse cuenta, supuso que hasta que Potter se lo recordara directamente.

El problema es que ahora, con el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo y con la certeza de que la propuesta era real, ya no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Y no era sólo por orgullo o por rencor, era más bien por algo cercano al egoísmo. Era porque se sentía incómodo.

Recordar aquel simple beso, lo hacía sentir incómodo. Inseguro del disgusto físico que debería sentir por el hombre. ¡Era Potter! ¡Era el cara rajada! ¡Era quien había dicho que le desagradaba!

Draco no quería verlo desnudo, no quería sentirse atraído, ni sentir placer con él y por él. Realmente no quería esa intimidad significativa. No quería que el tacto se transforme en costumbre, ni que su cercanía se vuelva interés o en una amistad enviciada.

No quería esos besos que lo hacían temblar de pies a cabeza.

Pero era cierto que se lo había prometido y era verdad que lo podría ayudar.

Suspiró una vez más e hizo pasar las cuentas de la pulsera a través de sus dedos, con más rapidez pero con mayor consciencia, sintiendo en cada uno de sus dedos la suavidad de la madera y el dulce aroma en la nariz. Secretamente rogó a _Ganesh_ , el removedor de obstáculos.

* * *

-Te voy a hacer una tisana.- dijo el rubio finalmente.

Sus ojos plateados miraron a Potter un instante, luego los fijó en cualquier otro lugar. Por detrás del moreno vio a un auror de la División 2 caminar con una carpeta bajo el brazo. Por otro lado, pudo ver a Finnigan sentado sobre el escritorio de Weasley, hablando con él, con Demelza y Travers.

Respiró profundamente antes de regresar su mirada a él, habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que el beso y la proposición habían sucedido. Y no era sólo por el largo tiempo que había transcurrido, el rubio se dio cuenta que mientras no tuviera esa situación resuelta, no podría concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante.

Por eso, considerando la seriedad de la situación, se decidió a hacerlo todo debidamente y eso incluía hacerle una tisana.

-¿Por qué?- lo miró con ojos grandes, sorprendido por las implicancias. Casi se sintió tentado de levantar los brazos y olerse bajo las axilas.

-No por lo que estás pensando.- le cortó el rubio, alzando una de sus cejas. –Sino como una infusión relajante y purificadora.-

-Oh.-

-Y para hacerla, necesito saber cuál es tu _chakra_ dominante.-

-¿ _Chakra_?- y en cuanto lo dijo puso cara de circunstancias, como si el rubio otra vez le estuviera hablando de disparates y ovnis. Draco rodó los ojos.

-Vas a tener que leer, en serio Potter. Te voy a dar un par de cosas para que vayas comprendiendo que todo esto es por algo. No son payasadas, ni esoterismo barato.-

-Sí, por supuesto.-

-Espero que eso no sea condescendencia…-

-No, no, no, sigue… quiero saber que es un _chakra_ …- y por si fuera poco, el moreno le sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes.

-Bien, antes que nada debes saber que para el Hinduismo existe un eje central de puntos donde se concentra la energía vital.- Harry asintió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Eso le sonaba a algo conocido. –En el mundo mágico corresponde al mismo eje de canales por donde fluye la magia. En eso, ellos no están tan alejados de nosotros.- indicó. –Pero lo que para los magos son simples canales regulares y uniformes, para el Hinduismo es un pequeño mapa de puntos relacionados a partes del cuerpo y órganos importantes. En estos centros es donde la energía se acumula, se une y conduce a otras zonas del cuerpo y dan fortaleza a ciertas particularidades afines. En éste caso el _chakra_ dominante es el punto dentro del eje central en donde la energía encuentra su lugar de mayor vitalidad, como el corazón dentro del cuerpo humano. Pero un _chakra_ al estar vinculado a un órgano concreto, se le suelen atribuir cualidades físicas, psicológicas y emocionales. Si el _chakra_ está bien desarrollado ésta cualidad se transforma en un beneficio potencial y por el contrario, si el _chakra_ no ha sido madurado o fortalecido, entonces la cualidad se transforma en una traba o un defecto.-

El moreno mantenía el gesto ceñudo, sin estar muy seguro de fiarse de la información.

-Mira, no te enojes… estoy tratando de entender, ¿si?- Draco asintió, sabiendo que iba a ser cuestionado. Eso ya le había pasado con Neville y Joe. –Es que no entiendo, ¿cómo un canal mágico puede darme cualidades físicas o psicológicas? Es como si me dijeras que una de las venas de mi brazo me da honestidad.-

-Bien, no estás tan errado, pero un _chakra_ es algo más concreto.- el rubio entrecerró suavemente los ojos, pensando en la mejor manera de explicarse y Harry sintió la satisfacción de ser tan meticulosamente atendido, mirado y generosamente comprendido. –Por ejemplo el _chakra Agna_ , que se encuentra en medio de la frente. Si bien, tanto para los magos como para los hinduistas simboliza el tercer ojo, para los primeros es la predominancia en la clarividencia y la adivinación. Para los segundos corresponde a una persona de gran intuición y percepción extrasensorial.- entonces levantó un dedo. –Siempre y cuando sea un _chakra_ bien desarrollado, como pasa con cualquier canal o flujo, si tienes un nudo o un obstáculo, entonces tú intuición y clarividencia se va por el caño.-

-Supongo que en el mundo de lo físico, eso no tiene mucho sentido.- aceptó el moreno, considerando que tendría la misma reacción si alguien le dijera sólo ahora, cuando ya es adulto y de criterios bien establecidos, que la magia existía.

-Es cierto, el hombre tiende a desconocer las realidades que no le son comprensibles.-

-Entonces… ¿cómo puedo saber cuál es mi _chakra_ dominante?- con una media sonrisa, negó. –Eso me suena a Ginny queriendo sacarme mi número astrológico o mi horóscopo muggle.-

-No pocos piensan eso, pero para conocerlo, sólo necesito ver tú magia.- el rubio suspiró, ante el nuevo gesto incierto. Ambos sabiendo que la magia no se podía ver simplemente, a menos que fuese a través de un hechizo. –Bueno, digo "ver" como un total, como un acto holístico. Como lo hice con Finnigan la vez anterior.-

-Sabes,- comenzó, levantando las manos y deteniendo cualquier otra explicación, -sólo hazlo… yo realmente no entiendo nada. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, ver… holística o lo que sea y después me das un veredicto.-

Lo miró un instante. "Que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer", el rubio no quería complicarse la vida con más palabras y significados ambiguos, pero cuando tenía que ver con Potter y su lengua prejuiciosa, no podía evitar dar segundas lecturas. ¿Quería decir que sus creencias no le valían nada y sólo quería llegar al sexo? ¿O era un remoto atisbo de confianza? ¿Sería que estaba demasiado a la defensiva?

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, tal vez podría pasar como una sacudida para limpiar la mente de ideas. De cualquier forma, Draco se dispuso a indagar en la energía del hombre; por eso extendió las manos hacia él, sus palmas permaneciendo paralelas al abdomen firme del moreno, pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Su conocida magia perturbadora yendo rápida y directamente al encuentro. Por primera vez Draco se dejó llenar dócilmente por las cualidades que la presencia de Potter le dejaba notar, permitiéndose todas aquellas sensaciones, algunas tan físicas y otras tan inmateriales. Lo primero que percibió fue el tentador calor de su cuerpo amplio y fuerte, la temperatura de su vida y su corazón palpitante. El moreno era tan cálido y acogedor. Tan Griffindor.

* * *

Continuará =D

Ajá… otras vez cortando en la mejor parte!

¿Cuál será el _chakra_ de Potter? Seguro que muchxs ya lo sospechan =D ¿o no?

Y… nos estamos acercando a la parte "buena" [movimiento de cejas], al menos tuvimos un besito por ahí.

Yap, nos leemos la próxima semana y nuevamente, **Gracias por sus comentarios**!


	11. Laksmi V

¡Hola nuevamente!

¿Todxas ya están recuperadxs del capítulo anterior? =D

Debo darle la razón y rescatar las palabras de **SuicideFreakWord** : "Ambos hombres creen que el otro los está midiendo duramente, cuando es que ambos no saben cómo tratar con el otro, por su pasado"

¡Me encanta que todxs tengan una hipótesis de lo que se viene para el futuro! Y debo decir que, tanto **Nekoconeco56** y **Erisikol** , tienen razón en algunas cosas… ¡pero no diré qué! XD

A mis personas favoritas, esté capítulo es para ustedes: **SuicideFreakWord** , **DarySnape** , **AnataYume** , **Erisikol** , **Kuroneko1490** , **Nekoconeco56** , **Sther-asr** (8D leer más de dos capítulos por vez, es lo mejor de la vida!), **CuquiLuna3** (=D entonces no estabas desaparecida! En cuanto al tiempo de espera: cuando uno quiere huir, cualquier cantidad de tiempo es poco =/), **Sinideas** , **Murtilla** y **Sonyeke** (¡la mejor opción de chakra posible! XD).

Yap, ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 10: Laksmi V

Entonces, cuando reconoció la tibieza de su cercanía, el rubio fue consciente del avasallante poder de su magia. Sí, otra vez briosa y pujante contra su propia energía. Evidente. Recia. Tan inmensa, tan boscosa y perturbadora, como las veces anteriores. Podía sentirse como un vendaval en medio de un bosque, húmedo, apenas frío y salvajemente verde, acongojantemente profundo e inmensamente intenso. Era un sinfín de vida antigua y renovadora, era la exuberancia de la selva y la impenetrabilidad de la fronda espesa, nativa y virgen. Para el rubio, observar ese paisaje era tan hermoso como poderoso, tentador y subyugante. Su magia tenía la potencia del completo ciclo natural, pero no era sólo eso, porque cuando pensaba que era… que su magia era tentadora… no era sólo porque fuese agradable o potente. La magia de Potter hacía que su piel se erizara y algo en lo más profundo de su cuerpo vibrara.

Suspiró profundamente y dejó que su energía ascendiera a través de sus canales, de su eje central, que emergiera el poder de la serpiente a lo largo de su cuerpo y ardiera en su _chakra_ dominante. Que el _Visshuddha_ fuera base y fundamento, que encausara su potencial _shakti_ y en su proyección, impulsara el encuentro con el otro.

-Piensa en tú magia Potter… en cómo fluye, cómo se mueve a través de ti…- murmuró suave, susurrante, sintiendo la sensación de su propia energía como un cosquilleo suave que se propagaba desde su garganta hacia todo su cuerpo y más allá.

A sus palabras, Harry trató de obedecer en todo lo posible, de pronto estremecido bajo el terciopelo de la magia del rubio y la incitación de su voz sensual. Intentando limpiar y enfocar su cabeza… en… su magia… o esa sensación palpitante que clamaba en su interior… Nervioso. Ansioso. Vibratorio. Y exigente. Era como un arrebato ardiente que parecía jalarlo a través de un hilo invisible, o un sensible cordón umbilical que nacía en algún cimbreante punto por sobre su ombligo y que lo forzaba hacia el rubio. Una atracción metafísica que buscaba sobrepasar los límites de Draco… su magia y la magia del rubio, jalándose, atrayéndose… pidiendo por una cercanía vinculante, estrecha, cálida y amatoria. ¿Cómo podría… resistirse…?

Ni siquiera Harry se dio cuenta cuando dio un pequeño paso más cerca del rubio; mientras Draco, expuesto y receptivo a la magia del moreno, se percataba de inmediato de qué tipo de energía poseía Potter, especialmente cuando un estremecimiento atravesó su cuerpo a lo largo de todo su eje. Una sacudida que parecía hacer que toda su existencia… rogara por más. Debía ser una broma.

Merlín, casi no necesitaba continuar con su examen para darse cuenta hacia dónde lo llevaba. El gran _Ganesh_ y sus caminos torcidos. Sólo habían dos opciones de tal compatibilidad con el _Visshuddha_ : el tercer o el séptimo _chakra_ , y sabiendo que el séptimo pertenecía a los maestros y los iluminados, no había mucho más que considerar. Potter era dominado por el tercer _chakra_ del " _Manipura_ " y era absolutamente compatible con el rubio, en todos los ámbitos.

- _Manipura_.- y casi al mismo tiempo en que lo pensaba, su boca lo estaba pronunciando, jadeándolo lejos de su mente.

-¿ _Manipura_?- susurró el moreno, aún tentado por la sensualidad de la voz, la presencia y la magia de Draco y entonces, en un simple movimiento hacia el frente, ambos sintieron el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Es cierto, Harry había dado un paso, dejando a la pálida mano del rubio a sólo un par de centímetros de tocar su abdomen, centímetros que se habían perdido en esa diminuta vacilación. Ambos se miraron atentamente, casi a la expectativa y tal vez un poco asombrados de ese súbito resultado. Un simple movimiento que había dado lugar a una de esas situaciones inesperadas, que el moreno tanto deseaba y que a Draco le eran tan difícil propiciar, sobre todo con Potter, sobre todo con el conocimiento del _Manipura_ clavando sus uñas sobre su propio interés.

Potter y su maldito _chakra_ absolutamente compatible con el suyo. Draco sabía que serían perfectos juntos y eso no era bueno para él. No era bueno que la maravillosa sensación de bienestar que pudiese lograr con el moreno, interfiriera con su lógica, sus principios o su imparcialidad.

Segundos después el rubio retiraba su mano, cerrándola en un puño sintiendo un cosquilleo y una sensación cálida.

-Jengibre, Romero… Manzanilla… Benjuí…- comentó, dejando que su mano cayera a su costado.

-¿Qué?-

-Te daré… una infusión de jengibre, manzanilla y tal vez romero… Eso debería ser apropiado…- el moreno asintió, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la expresión inquieta en Draco, de su mano todavía empuñada o sus palabras dubitativas.

-¿Qué hay con el _Manipura_? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Es…- respiró fuerte. –Es el _chakra_ del fuego. No te preocupes, es el centro de las virtudes de la fuerza, del control, el poder, la voluntad, la libertad y la mente.- todavía un poco inseguro, carraspeó y fortaleció su voz. –Y tiene lógica, si pensamos que actualmente tienes problemas con el control y con la limitación de tú propia mente.-

-Eso quiere decir que está obstruido o no desarrollado.-

-Exacto.- respondió y a pesar de haber cortado con todo contacto cercano, Draco aún podía sentir la magia del hombre sobre su piel. Todavía la percibía. Todavía. ¿O era su propia piel quien la retenía, quien deseaba recordarla?

Ante el inesperado y extenso silencio del rubio, ésta vez fue Harry quien se preocupó.

-¿Es algo problemático, no?- dijo. –Que no sea capaz de desarrollar mi _chakra_.-

-Es más común de lo que crees y no es nada que no se pueda resolver. Además está relacionado con lo que hacemos con tú magia, a través de la limpieza y de permitir que la energía fluya libremente, podemos fortalecer el _chakra_ , pero requiere de mucho trabajo y constancia.-

-Entiendo. ¿Y qué hago con la tisana?-

-Una de las importancias de una infusión de éste tipo, es que ayuda a liberarte de las toxinas y todo aquello que signifique un obstáculo para la energía. Así que también te recomiendo que evites beber alcohol, fumar o el consumo de cualquier cosa innecesaria.- el moreno asintió obediente. -La beberás como reemplazo de cualquier líquido, salvo agua, ya que no hay nada más puro que eso, pero que sea al menos cuatro veces al día.- asintió de nuevo. –Te daré una cantidad suficiente para que te dure unos tres o cuatro días. Entonces nos encontraremos el siguiente sábado.-

-Bien.- su voz sonó apretada.

"Siguiente sábado", con esas palabras Harry tragó duro.

* * *

Otra vez se encontró frente a esa sustancia plateada y viscosa, como mercurio con vida propia, moviéndose sinuosa, volátil y casi insolente, a lo largo de las paredes del recipiente de peltre. Fijó la cúpula de vidrio sobre él y se aseguró que no hubiese ninguna filtración, un largo tubo del mismo material unía el recipiente con el resto del equipo de destilación. Frente a él estaban la mezcla base y el fuego, en el extremo opuesto del equipo el conducto pasaba por un filtro en cuyo interior instalaría el surtido con polvos de identificación, luego del tamiz la tubería de bifurcaba y desembocaban en dos fuentes distintas.

Ya había hecho esa prueba dos veces antes, pero el surtido de polvos había fallado en ambas. En ambas. Ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiese determinar una planta? Era como si ésta no hubiese existido nunca antes y como si no pudiese compararla con nada.

-¿Estás listo?- llamó a su compañero, mientras él se acercaba al mesón del fondo. Allí se encontraba un caldero que había dejado enfriando y en su interior, lo que antes había sido una compleja poción ahora no eran más que polvos, todo el líquido se había evaporado ya. Recogió todo con una cucharilla de vidrio y lo vació momentáneamente dentro de una placa del mismo material.

-Listo.- escuchó y al regresar frente al equipo de destilación, vio a Neville vaciando un poco de catalizador a través de una pequeña abertura, sobre la mezcla base. -¿Quieres fuego suave para comenzar?-

-Estaría bien.- respondió y abrió un lado del filtro y vació los polvos para identificar los tipos de raíces. Polvos que él había creado, inventado recientemente estrujándose cada una de sus superdotadas neuronas y leyendo todos y cada uno de sus libros de pociones, devorando cada nota mágica o muggle, información inclusiva o dato de exclusión. Si finalmente se daba cuenta que no funcionaba, entonces no sabía qué más hacer. Todas sus ideas se habrían acabado. –Pondré el temporizador en diez minutos, luego subimos el fuego.-

-Bien.- el trigueño asintió y acercó dos banquillos. -¿Crees que ésta vez resulte?-

-No lo sé…- suspiró, dejándose caer junto al hombre. –Había estado seguro con la primera prueba y ya viste que fue un fiasco. Así que ya no tengo expectativas.- bostezando quedamente, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro ancho de su compañero.

-¿Cuál es el plan B?-

-Cambiar de estructura, supongo. En lugar de intentar identificar el tipo de raíz, tendríamos que probar con tallos y vástagos. Sé que estoy dando la vuelta larga y sería mucho más fácil pasar directamente a distinguir el tipo de flor, pero hay incontables tipos diferentes de flores: en espiga, en amento, en racimo, en capítulo, luego las inflorescencias… umbelas, panículas y todas sus excepciones o ridículas características peculiares que son tan habituales en la herbolaría mágica.-

-¿Entonces crees que es una planta mágica?-

-No estoy seguro, pero es lo más probable. Su manifestación al desmenuzamiento es tan extraño, creo que ninguna planta muggle respondería de tal forma. No sé, Neville… comienzo a no verle el fin a esto.-

-Seamus me contó que estabas trabajando en todo, no sólo en las pociones sino también en la clave, en los interrogatorios y en la alarma que instalaron.- dijo tranquilamente, sus ojos castaños fijos sobre el mechero de alcohol. –Me da la impresión de que estás haciendo justo lo que me dices a mí que no haga, sobre exigirte y hacer del trabajo tú vida. Ya ni siquiera hablamos… a menos que sea aquí en el laboratorio y que sea sobre trabajo.-

-Lo siento.- musitó y a tientas tomó la mano del hombre y llevándola a su regazo, la acarició suavemente. –Pero supe por Finnigan que ya has salido varias veces con esta chica Alice, la amiga de Charlotte.- escuchó un simple "ahá" y el rubio se permitió una ligera sonrisa. El hombre intentaba restarle importancia al asunto, seguramente todavía se sentía inseguro o indeciso de darle el valor apropiado. –Realmente lamento no haber estado más disponible para estar contigo, para ayudarte u orientarte en lo que hubieses necesitado, sobre todo ahora que estas con alguien.-

-No es como si fuera un niño pequeño…- su voz sonó a sonrisa y el rubio sintió que sus manos eran apretadas suavemente. Apenas un gesto.

-¿Entonces estás bien? ¿Cómo han resultado las cosas entre ambos?-

-Er… pienso que bastante normal. Hemos salido y lo pasamos bien, no es nada sorprendente, no me siento estremecido ni me derrito cada vez que la veo, pero creo que es mejor así, ir asimilando todo de a poco. Así nos vamos conociendo, sabiendo sobre nuestros gustos, en lo que trabajamos, nuestras expectativas… antes de pasar a algo más serio y cometer algún error.-

-¿Estas conforme?-

-Sí, mayormente sí.-

-¿E internamente?-

-Bien. La verdad es que ha sido bueno que me dejaras un poco abandonado, ya que he tenido que hacerme cargo yo solo de mí mismo. Me he obligado a no llevar trabajo a casa y trato de pensar en Alice cada cierto tiempo, a lo largo del día. Además he trabajado en la respiración y en el flujo de la magia, la proyección de la energía a través del _chakra_.-

Draco se irguió en su asiento, mirándolo atentamente y con una media sonrisa. Escuchar eso era mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. De hecho la frustración que había estado sintiendo por no poder identificar la mezcla base, quedaba completamente olvidado con esa simple información. Neville se estaba haciendo cargo de sus problemas y los estaba superando. Y si bien el rubio lo había recogido en su peor momento, el trigueño ya era capaz de seguir su propia ruta. Había olvidado a Lovegood, su depresión y su baja autoestima.

-Estas hecho un niño grande.- le dijo con una sonrisa y aun sosteniendo una de sus enormes manos de Griffindor bonachón, Draco extendió su energía complementaria. –Tú magia…- lo alentó y en pocos segundos sintió su presencia mágica yendo fácilmente a su encuentro.

Ese suave y significativo halo lleno de comodidad y generosidad, podía reconocerlo como el _chakra Anajata_ , el portador de las emociones, de la compasión, del amor, del corazón, el equilibrio y el bienestar. Maravillosas cualidades y tan intrínsecas en el hombre, que le sorprendía no haberlo visto antes. Neville era una persona completamente dominada por sus emociones, por su corazón y mientras el trigueño estuviese bien en esos aspectos y/o pudiese controlar sus efectos, entonces todo iría excelente. Podría ser liberado de sus manos y vivir una vida bajo sus propios conceptos.

Segundos después Neville se vio obligado a suspirar profundamente, producto de la magia llenadora de su compañero. La afinidad que había descubierto con Draco siempre lo había hecho sentir un poco nervioso. Él no era gay, no le gustaban los hombres y nunca le gustarían, pero con el rubio había experimentado una sensualidad y una comodidad que nunca había vivido antes. Con nadie. Y todo era tan fácil con él. Era como si Draco pudiera leer cada uno de sus pensamientos, de sus sentimientos y él no necesitara hacer ningún esfuerzo porque simplemente era comprendido y aceptado con sus rarezas, sus manías y su falta de capacidad social.

Draco Malfoy lo había entendido mejor que nadie y lo había hecho sentir cosas maravillosas, cosas que a pesar de su heterosexualidad, había extrañado poderosamente esas semanas. Cosas que en ese preciso momento deseaba sentir.

-Sabes… hay algo que he extrañado.- dijo con una honestidad que meses antes no habría tenido con nadie.

-¿Qué cosa?- el completo rostro de Neville sonrió suavemente, sus ojos se habían decorado de un brillo interesante, el rubio no necesitó más explicaciones para darse cuenta qué tipo de necesidades buscaba aplacar. –Creo que me hago a la idea.- asintió y entonces la mano del trigueño volvió a apretar una de las suyas, pero ésta vez tirando un poco de él hacia el frente. Draco estaba de verdad sorprendido y maravillado por su atrevimiento, por pedir y tomar la iniciativa. Sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa por sí sola y pudo ver los ojos del hombre ir directo a ellos. De pronto eso se estaba poniendo interesante.

Inclinándose ligeramente hacia el frente, Draco había buscado tentar el próximo movimiento de su compañero, ofreciéndose completamente a sus intenciones. Sin duda él había esperado algo de indecisión o lentitud reflexiva, no que la mano libre del hombre se fuera rápido a su nuca y exigiera de él un beso sin contemplaciones. Sin ningún tipo de espera. Cogiéndolo del cuello lo había presionado hacia adelante y en segundos el rubio tenía los labios del hombre devorando los suyos. Literal y eróticamente devorados.

Draco no pudo evitar gemir y al abrir la boca, permitiendo que todo se hiciera mucho más húmedo e intenso. Sus labios rozándose unos contra otros, siendo atrapados y succionados, sus rostros meciéndose a la cadencia de su búsqueda apasionada. El suave toque de sus lenguas, de la saliva siendo saboreada, mientras Neville peina sus cabellos con dedos delicados y acaricia la base de su cuello.

Y él debe respirar contra los labios hambrientos del hombre, aspirando la demanda y el inesperado ardor que transforma a ese usualmente pasivo Griffindor, en todo un león. Inhala de su boca y el aire es tan caliente como la sensación de esas enormes manos sobre su cuerpo y sus labios se deslizan tan dulce, tan irresistiblemente, que no puede reprimir las ganas de morder aquel labio inferior, causando que el trigueño suelte un jadeo excitado. Demonios, no podían seguir por esos rumbos.

Entonces Draco extiende una de sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre y proyecta un poco más de su energía, Neville responde de la misma forma y sus magias van al encuentro. Se mezclan y bailan suavemente alrededor de ambos, tan amable como placentero. Confortable. Acogedor.

Y de pronto el rubio recuerda otra sensación que nada tiene que ver con la afectuosa magia que siente en esos momentos. Un escalofrío lo atraviesa, cuando su piel parece rememorar la voluptuosa vibración de la presencia de Harry Potter, de su compatibilidad amatoria, de su sensualidad carnal palpitando contra su cuerpo. Voluptuosidad. Sexualidad. Intensidad. Verdadero instinto. Lejos de la simple generosidad que siente ahora.

Jadea y aprieta sus ojos cerrados. La imagen de Potter colándose entre las sensaciones de satisfacción… maldición.

-Neville…- suspira largamente contra los labios del hombre, sus rostros cobijados entre manos y rasgos suaves.

-Sí…- murmura con un respiro hondo. –No puedo creer que extrañara tanto besarte así… de hecho he pensado en esto al menos una docena de veces durante ésta semana.-

-¿Hasta dónde has llegado con Alice?-

-Besos de despedida…- dice, entonces deposita una de sus manos sobre la que el rubio aún tiene sobre su pecho, -pero nada como esto. No sé cómo Cobbs decidió quedarse con su no-novia después de haber estado contigo, pareces convencer hasta al más hetero.-

-Me halagas, pero estas confundiendo sentimientos con atracción física. Y estoy seguro que no dudaras en cambiarme en cuanto encuentres a una linda chica que te guste de verdad, que te estremezca a ti y el piso donde caminas.- lo vio alzarse de hombros. –De cualquier modo, te veo bastante bien, me gusta que tomes la iniciativa, es sexy.- y sonrió moviendo sus rubias cejas. –Lo que me hace pensar, ¿crees que estás listo para continuar solo?-

-Creo que sí, aunque no me vendría mal un empujoncito de vez en cuando.- ambos se sonrieron y Draco asintió con obviedad.

-Entonces queda una última cosa por hacer, se podría decir que es como un diploma- medio sonrió, -pero existe la costumbre de regalar un nombre a las personas que terminan exitosamente fases como éstas.- cuando los trigueños ojos lo miraron cuestionadores, continuó explicando. –Mira, lo que has vivido es un cambio muy importante, un renacer y como todo nuevo inicio necesita un símbolo de transformación, algo que te recuerde constantemente tus esfuerzos y que te ayude a mantener la voluntad de continuar. En India es usual que se regalen amuletos o cualquier tipo de objetos, pero nosotros como magos y conociendo el poder de la oralidad, sabemos que una palabra es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Las palabras son invocantes.-

-Como un hechizo.- asintió.

-Así es y en éste caso yo, Draco Malfoy, dándote un nombre me hago responsable de ti eternamente. De esa forma, si necesitas algo de mí, alguna vez, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte… o darte un empujoncito.-

-¿En serio?- sus ojos lucían amplios y atentos, brillantes de esa emoción que adornaba su mirada y como todavía no se habían separado lo suficiente, de pronto Draco se vio besado otra vez. Una boca que atrapaba la suya y que al separarse dejaba en el aire un sonido de humedad. -¿Cuál es el nombre?- murmuró contra sus labios y el rubio sintió cosquillas.

-Akil.- respondió con la misma suavidad.

-Akil…-

-Significa "Completo".-

-Akil…- volvió a repetir, paladeando cada una de las letras con encanto y en medio de ese rozar de labios tentadores, volvió a besarlo, para luego añadir un sentido: -Gracias.- y después alejarse un poco de él. –Gracias por tomarte todas estas molestias por mí.-

-Sabes que fui un cretino en Hogwarts, esto es lo mínimo que debería hacer por ti.- Neville asintió y ésta vez fue Draco quien le propino un sumiso y dulce beso. -Eso me lleva a otro tema.-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Recuerdas que me querías encajar a tú amigo Potter, para que le ayudara con su magia?- asintió. –Lo estoy haciendo, además de tratar la energía de su ahijado.-

-El hijo del profesor Lupin.-

-Sí, resulta que Potter ha estado influenciando la magia del niño con toda su neurosis y su falta de control sobre sí mismo.-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

-Esto es algo que quería tratar contigo, ya que es tú amigo. Por el momento sólo hemos trabajado en su calma, pero sería conveniente que actuemos a un nivel más… tántrico.- realmente no quería decir las palabras exactas.

-Vas a tener sexo con él.- y esa no era una pregunta, porque Neville sabía muy bien sobre todo ese tema. –¿Pero no te preocupa que él sea gay?, porque tal vez no va a ser lo mismo que conmigo o con Cobbs.-

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que yo le desagrado.-

-Draco…-

-Está bien, no pasa nada. Es cierto que me molesta, pero no haré nada contra él. Iría contra el _Dharma_ y ya no quiero más castigos esperándome a la vuelta de la esquina.-

-Draco…- insistió el trigueño, pero justo en ese momento sonó la alarma del temporizador.

Diez minutos habían pasado ya y dedicándole un último beso, el rubio se levantó para aumentar la intensidad del fuego en el mechero y comenzar a ver los primeros cambios. Un burbujeo suave y una azulada humedad comenzando a perlar las paredes de los tubos en el equipo de destilación.

Neville lo miraba incierto sobre lo que debería decir, mientras el hombre giraba válvulas y observaba el paso del vapor. Su cabello rubio ondeaba suavemente sobre sus hombros y tocando apenas el inicio de su espalda eternamente recta y elegante, sus manos siempre gráciles se movían con la velocidad y el cuidado de un experto pocionista. Finalmente el Griffindor optó por tomar su cuaderno de anotaciones e iniciar el registro metodológico del experimento número tres: raíces.

No es que él se opusiera a que Draco ayudara a su amigo, tampoco le importaba que tuvieran sexo, bueno hasta ese momento no le molestaba, ni lo hacía sentir celoso o traicionado, pero Neville conocía a Harry y sabía que el hombre podía llegar a ser muy intenso. Para todo. Y así como había dicho aquellas palabras que habían herido al rubio, así mismo podría volver a decir o hacer algo que Draco no pudiese soportar. Algo que su boca impetuosa pudiese lamentar después y el trigueño no quería que nada malo le sucediera al rubio, no se lo perdonaría. Sobre todo porque era culpa de Neville que el hombre estuviera ayudando con el alma atormentada de El Elegido.

* * *

Harry no había podido verlo durante casi la semana entera, apenas se habían reunido un momento el lunes pasado durante la reunión de la mañana, que finalizó con un Draco dándole la prometida pequeña botella con tisana y nada más. El resto de los días no le había visto ni él pelo y podría haberlo hecho si hubiese bajado hasta el laboratorio, pero el trabajo con los interrogatorios y la revisión de los bienes incautados, habían consumido todo su tiempo. Entre el burdo papeleo y el trabajo práctico simplemente no habían hallado el momento para hablar y menos aún, de encontrárselo fuera del horario de trabajo.

Decir que eso lo había molestado, era una imprecisión. Él había esperado verlo llegar en cualquier momento para ayudarles en lo que estuviera a mano, en cualquier cosa, como parecía ser su costumbre, pero no había ocurrido. Incluso había esperado verlo en la cafetería o ir por algo a su escritorio. Había esperado verlo a la vuelta de la esquina o tras alguna puerta. Había esperado a todo instante, a cada segundo del día. Así que "molestia" no era la palabra adecuada, parece algo simplona, superficial y carente de toda la extensión de implicaciones. Uno se puede molestar porque el café se ha enfriado, porque una lechuza se cagó sobre tú escritorio, o porque te ha regresado un expediente que está mal redactado.

No, no era molestia. Era algo un poco más profundo, más cercano a una amarga desilusión, al desánimo por ese aparente abandono y a la sorpresa de ese poderoso deseo. Si debía reconocerlo, era inquietante darse cuenta hasta dónde podían llegar sus pensamientos y su necesidad por ver al rubio. Él no era una persona paciente y esa continua espera lo había inquietado.

El otro problema, es que Draco Malfoy era relativamente riguroso con su horario de trabajo, cosa que él no hacía. A veces podía pasarse de las nueve de la noche en su oficina, completando papeles y enviando formularios, como aquella misma noche. El rubio decía que no sentía piedad por sí mismo, pero ese era uno de los principios de ser auror, ¿no?

De cualquier forma, por Andrómeda se había enterado que Draco pensaba pasarse por su casa esa tarde. No necesitó mayor invitación.

-Hey…- saludó Harry frunciendo el ceño y sentándose junto al rubio en uno de los sofás de la biblioteca. Apenas había puesto un pie dentro de la sala y había sentido esa magia cálida y abrigadora. Esa presencia aterciopelada y embriagante, tan dulce y excitante como la primera vez que la había sentido. Era deliciosa de todas las formas posibles. -¿Qué está haciendo Teddy?- le murmuró suave, manteniendo todos los pensamientos de aquella energía, lejos de su mente. Entonces miró hacia el niño que estaba sentado en el suelo, a un par de pasos de ellos y frente a uno de esos cubos de madera propiedad de Draco. Lucía realmente concentrado.

-Potter.- el rubio había saltado un poco sintiendo al hombre dejarse caer a su lado, cual saco de papas. Cerró su libro de Herbolaria exótica, por un momento y le habló con el mismo tono susurrante. –Tuvo un problema en el colegio, ha estado irritable, frustrado y con un exceso de energía notable, durante toda la tarde.-

-No me digas… ¿de nuevo ese chico Cahill?- Harry lo conocía, era un año mayor que su ahijado y era de esos típicos niños abusadores, contestatarios y con problemas familiares. Al grupo de padres del salón, les daba más pena que otra cosa. –Ha fastidiado a Teddy desde primer año, sobre todo porque ambos tienen una personalidad muy fuerte. ¡Oye, eso me recuerda a alguien!- Draco rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, al parecer el chico estuvo molestando a uno de los amigos de Teddy y ambos terminaron a los golpes, además de un vidrio reventado con magia. Tuvieron que llamar a Andrómeda y ella habló conmigo, ya que no estabas localizable.- el moreno se giró, observándolo con culpabilidad.

-No lo sabía… yo… debí estar en el depósito.-

-Te das cuenta, ¿no? Ustedes Griffindor tienen el mismo problema de adicción al trabajo y cualquiera pensaría que seríamos nosotros.- entonces escuchó un suspiro pesado y al girarse, Draco pudo ver aquellos intensos ojos verdes, admirando a su ahijado con un sentimiento de falta y auto-recriminación era llegaba a ser doloroso. –Tampoco te lapides. Escucha, sé que tú necesidad de control cree que debes tener la mente en el caso, constantemente, pero de hecho la reflexión más profunda nace inadvertidamente.- dejando el libro a un lado, se sentó de costado y enfrentó a Potter. El hombre no parecía darse cuenta, pero tenía una propensión a auto-sabotearse que era impresionante. –¿Sabías que los filósofos griegos impartían muchas de sus lecciones caminando por el ágora o la palestra? ¿O que grandes contribuyentes en la cultura mágica y muggle, dígase escritores, científicos o constructores de encantamientos, han encontrado su inspiración o "musa", a través de ambientes estimulantes? Lo que quiero decir, es que está bien que te concentres en tú trabajo, pero necesitas hacer otras cosas, ir a otros lugares, hablar con otras personas, hacer otras cosas y tener tiempo de ocio, para que tus ideas fluyan libremente y tu mente tenga el tiempo para llegar a las soluciones que necesitas. No debes permitir que la monotonía te domine o tú mente se va a limitar y estancar por sí sola.- y eso era lo mismo que había hablado con Neville, otro que gustaba de perjudicarse a sí mismo. –Deberías leer a Csikszentmihalyi, él dice que el pensamiento creativo se puede construir en dos fases: primero adquirir todo el conocimiento que necesites sobre el problema, o sea, el caso, La Cabeza, las pociones, etc.; lo segundo es darle espacio a que tú mente pueda reflexionar, yendo a algún lugar que te resulte agradable o haciendo alguna actividad que no requiera de esfuerzo, como andar en escoba, por ejemplo. Hacer algo agradable y banal, da la suficiente libertad a tú mente para enfocarse en lo verdaderamente importante. Eso ocurre cuando uno duerme, también… de pronto te despiertas a media noche con ideas geniales.-

-Bueno, mis noches no son lo que llamaríamos agradables.-

-Eso es frustración y sobre exigencia. ¿A qué hora te duermes, una, dos de la mañana? ¿Luego te levantas a las seis o siete? ¿Y así quieres estar lúcido y con todas tus funciones en perfecto estado? ¿En serio, Potter?- bufó.

-Bueno, ya… no me regañes.-

-Sabes qué, haremos algo.- se levantó y caminó hasta el niño, tocando su hombro llamó su atención. Harry estaba asombrado que Teddy aún no se hubiese percatado de su presencia, después de tanto tiempo. Tal vez fuese la presencia del rubio, que operaba como influjo y cubría todo lo demás. No sería el único a quien le sucedía eso.

Suspiró y entonces observó la cercanía de ambos, maravillado con la facilidad con que se habían acostumbrado el uno con el otro. Incluso en la forma cómo Teddy había confiado en Draco desde el primer momento, en cada una de sus palabras simples y cordiales, en su voz relajada, en sus manos suaves y en su magia reformativa. No podía culparlo cuando él mismo se había dejado seducir por todos esos encantos y respondía a su tono con la misma obediencia.

El rubio le había dicho que se bebiera ese jugo de hierbas, -que no podía decir que fuera desagradable- y Harry lo había hecho. Le había dicho que dejara el alcohol, el cigarro, toda comida innecesaria y él lo había hecho. Incluso se había restringido con la carne y las pastas, dado "esos" comentarios poco atractivos. No quería oler a Bávaro… ni tener sabor a uno.

"Sí", pensó su mente con resignación y su estómago dio un brinco nervioso, sudoroso diría. No escucha lo que dicen, quizás porque no le interesaba o porque no deseaba parecer que está fisgoneando, pero Harry sólo se limitó a observarlos. Bueno, a observarlo a él. A mirar sus manos pálidas moviéndose con esos gestos suaves, ver la forma como pronuncia cada silaba y arrastra algunas consonantes, como siempre lo ha hecho. A mirar la oscilación de su barbilla aristocrática y el juego de sus labios tan rosados y tentadores, como una yuxtaposición de caricia dulce y significado semántico. Adoración cobijando los aterciopelados sonidos y articulaciones gentiles. Luego lo ve hacer una pequeña sonrisa complice y un alzamiento de cejas.

Y lo siguiente que sabe Harry es que es él quien sonríe, automáticamente, tan sólo de ver aquellos otros labios hacerlo. En algún tipo de respuesta instintiva o empática. Como una demostración de devoción, como una inspiración o como la ilusión de "esa" noche, que tiene esperando bajo su piel y que sus labios todavía saborean con anhelo. Porque cuando su mente dice que "Sí…" con alguna voz intangible y trascendental, con un tono que dentro de su cuerpo es sedoso y le produce piel de gallina, es porque sí… sí está pensando en que Draco le prometió sexo. Porque sí, hará cualquier cosa que el rubio le diga y entonces podrá tenerlo. Sí.

Sí, porque lo desea, porque lo excita, porque lo necesita. Porque siente fascinación y no puede quitárselo de la cabeza, porque besarlo fue un ardor inquietante, lleno de ansiedad, de temblores y una agonía en espera. Y ahora Harry lo ambiciona, egoísta, codicioso, insatisfecho. ¡Sí! Afirmativamente. Evidentemente. Naturalmente.

-Potter.- lo escucha de pronto y entonces ve las rodillas del rubio delante suyo. Alzó el rostro y se encontró con el gesto divertido del hombre. Teddy lo llama desde la puerta con un entusiasmado "¡Vamos!", antes de salir. –Necesitas dormir, Potter, de verdad.-

-Supongo que sí…- soltó una risa, mitad suspiro, mitad conformismo y un estoicismo que ya no podía sentir.

-Ven, vamos.- y el moreno tuvo el gusto de ver su mano extendida hacia él. Su mano, pálida, delgada, hermosa, generosa y él necesitó respirar profundamente, antes de tomarla con toda su voluntad. Con el apetito del avaro y la paciencia de un negociador.

No sabía qué tenía a su ahijado tan ansios, ni cuál era la intención del rubio, no sabía por qué habían llamado a Andrómeda para que los acompañara hasta el jardín, aún cuando hacía frío y estaba húmedo. No sabía por qué los cuatro eran arrastrados afuera tan inesperadamente, pero poco le importaba mientras el hombre lo llevara consigo enredado entre sus dedos, mientras atenuara el aire crudo y menguara la extenuación sostenido a su palma y deleitado con el movimiento de su muñeca.

Harry siente la cabeza un tanto sobreoxigenada cuando llegan hasta el patio trasero, como si tuviera la nuca entumecida y los pensamientos se colaran fuera de su razonamiento. Quizás sí necesitaba dormir un poco. La mano del rubio se cuela fuera de su alcance cuando Andrómeda y Teddy salen con sus gruesas túnicas de invierno y miran al hombre con expectación. Entonces lo ve convocar un montón de pequeñas piedras y situarlas cerca de donde ellos están, haciendo un _Vertolapis_ que parece muy bien prácticado, las transmuta en una suerte de rustica vasija de piedra.

Sus grandes ojos plateados los miran por un instante a cada uno de ellos y de pronto la situación adquiere una solemnidad que no había esperado.

-Les quería proponer un acto de purga.- comienza y entonces la mujer lo observa con las cejas alzadas, seguramente cuestionándose por qué era merecedora de tal acción.

-¿De qué?- pregunta el niño.

-Algo que ayuda a eliminar las cosas malas. Esto lo hice una vez en India. Yo les voy a entregar un trozo de pergamino y quiero que escriban en él lo más malo que han sentido esta semana, este mes o incluso la más grande molestia que han sentido en su vida. Algo que de verdad lo sientan y los marque profundamente. Pueden escribirlo de forma simple, como por ejemplo: "los conejos que se comen mis zanahorias",- Teddy rio y el rubio le respondió con una sonrisa suave, -pero quiero que mientras lo escriben también lo sientan, lo piensen, lo imaginen. Que depositen en ese pedazo de pergamino todas las emociones que aquello malo los hace sentir. Si quieren sentir rabia, entonces sientan rabia por ese pergamino, pueden estrujarlo en sus manos si quieren, odiarlo o sentir lastima por él. Lo que sea.- todos asintieron y Harry medio sonrió por la ocurrencia. Era algo extraño querer expresar ese tipo de sentimientos contra un simple pergamino. -Después los cuatro serán quemados dentro de la fuente, como una forma de destruir esos sentimientos y el mal que nos produce.-

-Es como lo que se hace en la antigua tradición de Beltane, pero en ese caso se escriben deseos.- dijo Andrómeda.

-Es cierto y en ambos casos el fuego trabaja como purificador.-

-¿Y de verdad funciona? ¿Es magia?- preguntó el niño otra vez.

-Es sobre sentimientos Teddy, sólo funcionará si estás dispuesto a que suceda, sí de verdad quieres deshacerte de esas emociones.-

Entonces el niño asintió con un gesto suave, como si realmente estuviera considerándolo como una oportunidad. Como la purga que era. Y tanto Harry como Andrómeda se dieron cuenta de aquel gesto serio, de la actitud madura y comprometida, de la serenidad con que aceptaba la ayuda y la meditación que dedicaba a ello. Era la conducta de un niño consciente que se está haciendo cargo de sus propios sentimientos.

Un viento fuerte arreció contra sus cuerpos, haciéndolos temblar dentro de sus túnicas, mientras el rubio se les acercaba a cada uno de ellos y les entregaba un trozo de pergamino y un bolígrafo muggle. Ésta no parecía la mejor temporada del año para hacer algo así.

-Aquí tienen. Tómense su tiempo para pensar y si quieren pueden entrar para escribir.- y pronto Teddy se fue hacia el fondo del jardín, sentándose sobre una banca de madera que de seguro estaba empapada con las lluvias de invierno.

-Teddy-

-Déjelo.- atajó el rubio, cuando la mujer ya iba a reñir al niño por su poco cuidado, después de todo podría agarrar un resfrío. Draco lo entendía, pero en ese momento era innecesario. –Si quiere realice los encantamientos desde aquí, pero no lo interrumpa.-

Ella asintió con un suspiro profundo, un poco resignado y culpable, antes de realizar unos cuantos hechizos y caminar hacia el alero de la casa y sentarse en la mesa de exterior. Él la miró durante todo el trayecto, admirando la abundancia de su cabello negro y su espalda delgada. Siempre admiraría la incuestionable abnegación maternal, la lealtad irrevocable y el temple durante la necesidad, pero en ocasiones podía ser contraproducente.

-Creo que le hace bien que estés aquí, se está dando cuenta que Teddy no puede significar toda su vida y lo único en su cabeza… eso podría ser malo para él.- Harry estaba sólo a pasos del rubio y cortó el espacio que los separaba para hablarle suavemente. No quería parecer confabulador, pero tampoco quería que la mujer los escuchara.

-Necesita ser un poco más independiente, para un licántropo es fundamental.- Draco giró sus ojos y lo miró con la atención que el moreno siempre desearía de él. Su rubio cabello volvió a agitarse bajo las lenguas de brisa helada.

-Ya hay un gran cambio…- halagó con sus palabras y su mano sostuvo uno de aquellos mechones tan rubios y sedosos, a pesar de la lánguida luz nocturna y la humedad ambiente. Draco parecía sujeto a un constante estado de perfección, en una simbiosis con la belleza misma.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la cercanía también le había llevado el delicioso aroma de ese cuerpo cálido, esa fragancia mil veces acogedora y tan llena de sensualidad. ¿Cuántas veces había pensado ya en las sensaciones que su esencia le provocaba? ¿En todas las aspiraciones y adoraciones que le profesaba al sentirlo? ¿En los recuerdos de proximidad? ¿En las voluptuosas promesas de suave contacto?

En esos momentos no sólo deseaba tocar su cabello o sentir su mano otra vez.

-Ve a trabajar en tú pergamino.- el viento pareció traerle el susurro de aquella voz aterciopelada y Harry sólo le dedicó una mirada contemplativa. Asintió.

Pronto los cuatro estaban en espacios diferentes del jardín y cerca de media hora después volvieron a reunirse junto a la vasija de piedra. Todos doblaron sus pequeños pergaminos y lo depositaron dentro de ella, siguiendo un rito espontaneo, devenido de un acuerdo tácito y no dirigido. Bastante cómodo para una mística que no les pertenecía.

Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que el otro había escrito, pero Harry aún tenía en su cabeza aquel garabateado: solucionar el maldito caso. Algo muy digno de él. Lo único que parecía machacar su amor propio y todos los aspectos de su jodida reciente vida, eran La Cabeza y sus muy malditas pociones. Y sí, no fue tan difícil después de todo, dedicarle mucha rabia a esas letras apuñaladas contra el pergamino.

Por su parte, Andrómeda pareció clara con su elección: aliviar la licantropía de Teddy. No era algo que se pudiera sanar, pero al menos quería que su nieto tuviera una vida normal y los menos obstáculos posibles. El niño había escrito con un arrebato decidido y lleno de furiosa energía: que Cahill me deje de molestar.

Y Draco, quien sabía que no había nada lo suficientemente malo en su vida como para quejarse y sin saber si era de verdad apropiada la siguiente reflexión, tan sólo anotó: evitar el karma. Algo muy sabio si había que ser honestos.

Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto dentro de la vasija, el rubio realizó un _Incendio_ con una suave floritura y de la punta de su varita cayó una chispa de fuego hacia el interior. En pocos segundos los pergaminos comenzaron a desaparecer bajo las llamas y una tibieza casi imperceptible templó el lugar. Todos podían ver el interior anaranjado, brillante y acogedor, evocando un poder renovador mientras consume los malos sentimientos, los malos deseos, las inseguridades y Harry se puede dar cuenta del valor extático en esa simple acción. Comprendiendo que si ponía la suficiente fe y si se dejaba persuadir, entonces podría hallar algo de la depuración para su frustración y la inherencia de su trastorno.

-Ahora, antes que el fuego se consuma… quiero que piensen en lo contrario, algo positivo que puedan sacar de aquello que escribieron. Cualquier cosa buena que puedan relacionar con ello, lo mejor, algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlos reír, que los relaje o los haga sentir conformes. Quiero que se llenen de esa sensación positiva. Que lo piensen, que lo imaginen y que lo sientan.-

Para la mujer fue fácil, no le importaba la licantropía si eso significaba perder a su nieto, el último vestigio de su hija, de su esposo y por qué no, de la familia Black, tan especial y tan extinta. Así que dentro de su cabeza se dibujó el nombre del niño, mientras que motivada por las emociones y la alegría de tener a la causa de su felicidad delante de sus ojos, observó encantada a Teddy. Todo lo que necesitara era tenerlo a su lado.

Para Teddy tampoco fue difícil, porque tenía diez años ya y para agosto del próximo año, Cahill no sería más que un molesto recuerdo que ya no le importaría. Hogwarts era su idea de felicidad. De esa forma las imponentes torres del castillo, los altos aros de Quidditch y los amplios salones, que había visto en un libro de historia de la magia, comenzaron a inundar sus pensamientos y su sonrisa se amplió profundamente, engolosinado con las perspectivas a futuro. Encantado con la noción de tener su primera varita y seguir los pasos de su padrino. Pronto sería sorteado para una casa y comenzaría a estudiar en Hogwarts. ¡Hogwarts!

Harry alzó una ceja, viendo la apasionada expresión del niño, casi podía ver brillos adornando sus ojos dorados. Bien, qué fácil le había resultado encontrar algo bueno, en cambio él… Debía pensar en algo bueno. ¿Positivo? ¿Algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo reír? ¿El lado positivo de esa mierda de caso? ¿Tal vez las malas noches? ¿Robards? ¿La baja autoestima? ¿La inconsistencia a pesar de la voluntad? Bufó.

¿Qué había de bueno?, pensó y las mismas emociones que habían abrigado su mente mientras escribía el pergamino, asolaron su cuerpo otra vez. Quizás era que su mente gustaba de atormentarse, de lapidar las esperanzas. Ya saben, antiguas costumbres de guerra. Entonces giró sus ojos lejos de la felicidad de su ahijado y buscó en ese entorno helado y deprimente alguna muestra de optimismo. La incierta consideración que tan sólo con un pergamino y la buena voluntad pudiese cambiar los nebulosos pliegues de su mundo.

Y tal vez fuera su falta de credibilidad quien había movido a su instinto y de pronto sus ojos se vieron arrastrados hacia su costado izquierdo, porque sin pensarlo demasiado, su cuerpo entero se había abocado a la presencia a su lado. ¿Algo positivo? La magia conocida como un primer consuelo, el inconfundible color de cabello como una atenuación. ¿Algo que lo hiciera sonreír? La mano que antes lo había tocado como un aplacamiento. Allí donde se encontrada Draco, Harry pensó encontrar su respuesta. ¿Qué era aquello que inadvertidamente se había transformado en lo único positivo de toda esa situación? Realmente era algo fácil de suponer.

* * *

Continuará =D

Sé que todxs quieren que Draco se aclare con Harry y si bien es cierto que ambos tienen problemas de comunicación, las personalidades de ambos son diametralmente distintos a la hora de enfrentar las situaciones. Porque, hay que tener presente que Harry es simple, es arrojado y su instinto va por encima de toda reflexión. Es fuego, así como su chakra.

En cambio, para Draco las palabras tienen mucha importancia: ¿qué decimos?, ¿cómo lo decimos? y ¿por qué lo decimos?, por eso las sobre-analiza y les da tantos significados. Sin olvidar que el chakra del rubio, está relacionado con la comunicación y recuerden que puede ser una debilidad o una fortaleza. Por eso dice lo políticamente correcto, dice lo necesario, pero no habla de sus sentimientos. Es como lo que sucedió con el _armario evanescente_ , el rubio no mostrará su vulnerabilidad.

¿Me merezco un comentario? 8)


	12. Krishna I

¡Hola a todxs!

Continuamos con la escena de la semana pasada!… ya saben, costumbres que no se superan.

Y bueno, como no hay plazo que no se cumpla, ni deuda que no se pague, porque el capítulo de hoy, tal vez sea interesante… tal vez no. Tal vez sea emocionante o tal vez no. ¡Sólo Krishna lo dirá! XD

Mis gentes favoritas, ¡nuevamente las saludo! **SuicideFreackWord** (Es cierto, por eso me gusta hacer el quiebre entre ambas partes, porque ahora sí se percibe la evolución de su interacción), **Erisikol** (Si!, también me encanta la relación de esos dos y Harry es puro fuego, aunque a veces parece tan inocente con Draco, sintiéndose fascinado y ansioso por él), **Nekoconeco56** (Ahh!, me recuerdas que tengo una debilidad por el Nevco y son tan adorables juntos), **CuquiLuna3** (Sí, de alguna forma se siente obligado por el Kharma y por la compatibilidad, por eso su ambivalencia e indecisión es aún más poderosa), **DarySnape** (Y así los queremos!), **AnataYume** (Por sorprendente que parezca, Hermione está un poco ausente en esta historia =/), **Sinideas** (El moreno necesitaba liberarse, tener un momento para sí mismo y es reconfortante que Draco se lo permita. Bebe Harry, dará unos pasitos bien interesantes en este capítulo 8D), **Murtilla** (¡No sabes la tentación que sentí porque Harry los encontrara!, pero eso habría complicado todo y creo que disfruto del sufrimiento por la incertidumbre) y **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** (Wah!, que bueno leerte nuevamente! Oh… me gusta eso, que sean polos distintos, no opuestos).

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 11: Krishna I

Según el hinduismo, _Krishna_ es una de las numerosas encarnaciones y la más importante de _Vishnú_. Su nombre significa "oscuro" o "negro", lo cual tendría relación con el tono de su piel, ya que en sus representaciones iconográficas, se la ve de color azul.

 _Krishna_ es representado como un adolescente de eternos 13 años, quien según la tradición, acostumbra a seducir y tener amoríos con las _Gopis_ o "pastoras" de la región donde vive. Debido a este particular pasatiempo, sus devotos le consideran la encarnación divina del gozo y el amor, llamándolo "el amante", "el completamente atractivo" y "el flautista", ya que toca una flauta traversa para atraer a las _Gopis_.

Al igual que _Krishna_ es la encarnación de _Vishnú_ , su consorte eterna _Laksmi_ tiene su propia encarnación en la pastora amante _Radha_ , quien sería la esposa del pastor _Krishna_ … a pesar de sus otros múltiples romances.

* * *

Sus ojos verdes dibujaron la belleza de sus rasgos, que a pesar de ser suaves aun así eran tan varoniles. El ligero tono rosado de su nariz seguramente producto del frío, la brisa incesante y la delgada garuga que dejaba diminutas perlas de agua sobre su cabello. Sonrió. Y quizás producto del mismo gesto impulsivo o de la intensidad de aquella mirada profunda, Draco giró el rostro a su vez… para encontrarse bajo la sonriente observación del hombre. Tan directo. Tan insistente, que no hubo confusión en la interpretación de esos ojos. En algunos momentos resultaba que la subconsciencia trabajaba con demasiada honestidad. Tragó duro, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba.

-Ahora lo importante- dijo el rubio lamiendo sus labios y sabiéndose todavía observado. Intentó calmar los latidos de su corazón, con una inspiración profunda, -es conservar este sentimiento de felicidad, de esperanza y revivirlo cada vez que nos mortifique aquello que nos hace mal y queremos superar. Eso es todo.- asintió.

-Gracias Draco, por permitirnos una experiencia como esta.- comentó la mujer, acercándose hasta él y regalándole un apretado abrazo. –Sé que hay muchas cosas que debo aprender, cosas que debo reprimir o dejar en libertad,- e hizo un gesto de resignación, ambos sabiendo que se refería al niño, -sólo debes ayudarme a recordarlo.-

-Claro tía y no se preocupe ni se avergüence, porque es una cualidad muy Black la de consentir a sus hijos varones.- sonrió.

-Cierto, cierto… Entonces qué tal si pasamos adentro, les haré algo de té y se quitan las túnicas húmedas.- le palmeó un poco sobre uno de sus hombros antes de girarse e indicar hacia el interior de la casa. –Vamos Teddy, hace demasiado frío.-

-Gracias tío Draco.- se apuró el niño. Abrazándolo apenas un instante, escondió su rostro todavía sonriente entre los pliegues de la ropa que cubría el estómago del rubio. –Cada vez que vea a Cahill, pensaré en Hogwarts.-

-Eso es excelente.- Draco lo sostuvo, acariciando sus mejillas heladas y su cabello con restos de lluvia. –Hogwarts es mil veces mejor.- ambos se dedicaron expresiones amables y al nuevo llamado de Andrómeda, el niño se decidió a entrar.

-Supongo que debo darte las gracias también…- esta vez fue el turno del moreno.

Draco volvió a lamer sus labios, sus ojos evitando encontrase con los del moreno. Bien, si debía ser honesto Potter no era el único que comenzaba a flaquear bajo los encantos de su compatibilidad y la debilidad de su naturaleza. Desde que el hombre se había sentado a su lado en la biblioteca, el rubio comenzó a percibir los seductores cambios que lo habían transformado del ridículo mártir traumatizado a un amante potencial. La obligación parecía cruel en esos momentos, pero Draco había pedido evitar el _kharma_ , buenos pensamientos, buenas intenciones. Buenas acciones.

El viento agitando sus túnicas, el aire golpeando el cuerpo macizo del auror y arrastrando hacia el rubio, narraciones que tenían que ver con su piel, con el sudor del día, con la fuerza de la vida embebida en cada movimiento. Sólo puede suspirar y dejarse convencer por las aventuras de su delicioso aroma de hombre y de promesa. Y por un momento Draco lamenta los efectos de la tisana, acrecentando unas virtudes que ya eran suficientes, una masculinidad rebosante y una sensualidad reconcentrada; y su mirada de bosque sempiterno se fija en él y no puede evitar que sus latidos se aceleren y sienta tentado su buen juicio.

Por eso había extendido su mano hacia el hombre, por eso había permitido un poco de cercanía. Por eso había provocado el recreo de la templanza entre la piel de sus dedos unidos. Tentado. Predispuesto a la afinidad. Porque Potter es grande, es fuerte, es poderoso, es un montón de cosas que él sabe le resultan atrayentes. Y no su aroma, joder. ¿No habría sido preferible dejarlo con su peste a cerveza y comida chatarra?

-De una u otra forma, todos terminan agradeciéndote.- escuchó nuevamente, pero Draco no habría atendido a las palabras si no fuera porque los nudillos de la mano del moreno tocaron los suyos. En otro de esos suaves roces de instigación. El brazo apenas extendido y la caricia tan sutil que podría pasar por el soplo del viento. Pero allí estaban en el calor y la corporeidad de la piel y lentamente la presión de la caricia se fue intensificando hasta que los dedos del rubio se movieron sólo lo suficiente para que se entrelazaran en un pequeño instante de fascinación. Siete, ocho, nueve dedos enredados unos con otros. Antes había sido la manga de su túnica, ahora Potter parecía aferrado a la fragilidad de sus falanges y al aprecio de sus articulaciones.

Draco levantó el rostro y enfocó sus ojos verdes, un poco sorprendido por el atrevimiento. Entonces Andrómeda los llamó y así como antes había sido el rubio quien lo había arrastrado hacia el jardín, ésta vez fue Harry el que tiró de él hacia el interior de la casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ese viernes, habría sido muy fácil que ambos volvieran a no encontrarse. Draco trabajando en el laboratorio y el moreno enfrascado entre el depósito y el montón de pergaminos que aún lo aguardaban en su oficina. Usualmente dejaba esa aburrida labor burocrática para las últimas horas de la tarde, cuando ya se había ocupado de lo verdaderamente importante y el cuartel estaba lo bastante vacío como para no desconcentrarse con el bullicio exterior. Entonces se encerraba a rellenar formas y leer papales.

El rubio lo encontró en eso, cuando miró a través de la ventana de su oficina. Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar cuando entró, a cambio tenía unas ideas muy bien planificadas en su cabeza.

-Vamos, Potter. Ya terminaste aquí.-

-¿De qué hablas? Todavía hay cosas que tengo que terminar.- soltó el moreno, después de haber sido tomado por sorpresa.

-Pero ya es la hora de salir.-

-Sí, lo sé… pero…-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en casa de Andrómeda?- el hombre respondió con un lento asentimiento. No lo culpen si le resultaba difícil cambiar la rutina. –Bien. Agarra tú túnica, nos vamos.-

Y no es que Harry pudiese decir algo más, no cuando el rubio parecía estar en ese estado mandón.

De cualquier forma, lo que él había creído que sería un viaje vía red flú hasta la casa de Andrómeda, terminó siendo una aparición desde fuera de las puertas del Ministerio de Magia hacia algún sector lleno de edificio cerca del Támesis. Harry frunció el ceño sin poder reconocer el lugar, ni darle una justificación a la presencia de ambos allí. ¿Sería por motivo del caso?, pensó admirando los bloques de departamentos color ladrillo y de apariencia tradicional, un pequeño parque justo delante y una fila de estacionamiento a su izquierda. Parecía parte de algún condominio para familias jóvenes.

-¿Dónde estamos?- terminó preguntando, mientras seguía al rubio dentro de un edificio con una enorme letra B en uno de sus costado. Draco sonrió. Potter podía ser un excelente auror, pero su capacidad de deducción parecía ser nula.

-En mí departamento.- Harry alzó sus pobladas cejas oscuras.

Siguió sus pasos ascendiendo por las escaleras hasta un piso intermedio, el tercero. El rubio abrió la puerta número 32 y lo dejó entrar. En ningún momento el moreno dejó de sentir un cierto nerviosismo trepar por las paredes de su estómago. Fuera de toda consideración, Draco lo había llevado a su casa y el por qué, estaba haciendo que sus manos sudaran.

-Pasa.- dijo, permitiendo que atravesara la puerta hacia un pasillo corto antes que Harry se encontrara con un amplio salón, donde un ventanal parecía cubrir todo el muro del fondo. –Ponte cómodo. ¿Quieres algo para beber?-

-No… gracias.-

Y la verdad es que el moreno estaba más interesado en observar la extensión del lugar, cuya parcial ausencia de paredes y separaciones daban una gran sensación de libertad. Incluso la ausencia de objetos innecesarios parecían una cualidad que permitía a la mente sumergirse en apacibles estados de bienestar, esa simple amplitud y la abundancia de luminosidad era todo lo que se necesitaba para sentirse cómodo. Y estaba el hecho, de que a pesar de hacer un frío de muerte fuera, allí dentro estaba agradablemente temperado. Harry siguió avanzando por el departamento, al salir del pasillo se encontró con que el techo ascendía hasta unos cinco o seis metros. Al mirar hacia la izquierda se encontró con una escalera sin baranda, que seguramente conducía a la habitación en el segundo nivel. Ese era un muy muggle departamento de tipo loft. Hacia la derecha estaban un comedor, una cocina apenas cerrada por una barra americana y el acceso al balcón.

-Potter.- lo llamó entonces. –Si no hay nada que necesites antes, me gustaría que tomaras una ducha.- y le indicó hacia el segundo nivel. –En mi habitación, a la izquierda está el baño. Hay toallas en la estantería, todo lo demás está dentro de la ducha.-

-¿Una… una ducha?- tragó duro, con cara de circunstancias. Estaba seguro que sus cejas estaban un centímetro más elevadas, mientras que por su mente pasaban mil y un pensamientos.

-Puedo ver cómo se mueven tus pequeños engranajes… pero no es lo que piensas.- e hizo un gesto que parecía bastante desinteresado. Harry casi suspira de alivio, es que de pronto había sentido que todo su cuerpo se empapaba de sudor nervioso. Sí necesitaría una ducha. –Ahora ve.- asintió y recordó que el rubio le había dicho que lo harían el sábado. Sábado. Mañana, no hoy. No ahora, ni después.

Entonces Harry se quitó la túnica y la dejó sobre el sofá de un interesante color azul. Tirándose un poco hacia abajo el sweter del uniforme, se encaminó por las escaleras, admirando todo a su alrededor mientras subía y penetraba en las muy particulares pertenencias de Draco. Y si era cierto que los hogares reflejaban a sus ocupantes, el moreno podía ver una diferencia sustancial con la pomposidad del chiquillo que había sido en Hogwarts, para empezar ¡no vivía en una mansión! Su casa era tan común y corriente como la de cualquier persona, tan austera y sobria como nunca lo hubiera pensado de él y estaban esos pequeños detalles que transformaban al hijo de Lucius Malfoy en el Draco que lo esperaba en la planta baja.

Demasiado sustancioso para el hombre insípido que él había prejuiciado. Y esa había sido la falta de Harry, asumir cosas por mera visión o primera impresión, catalogar y luego despreciar. ¿No había descartado al rubio casi desde siempre, sin opción a una segunda oportunidad?

¿Dónde estaban el satén, el brocado, el mármol y las arañas de fino cristal, que siempre había asociado con él? En cambio el lugar había sido revestido de abundante madera dorada y acogedora, telas simples, espacios amplios, enormes estanterías llenas de libros y mucha luz entrando por grandes ventanales y focos vivaces. Todo lucía limpio y sencillo. Y estaba ese delicioso aroma impregnándolo todo. Ese maravilloso olor que ya podía decir que le pertenecía sólo al rubio, una mezcla indescriptible que simplemente le provocaba que se le erizara el vello de todo el cuerpo. Que le dieran ganas de comérselo, de apretar algo de su piel bajo sus dientes. De deslizar su lengua por toda la longitud de su espalda y ver si su sabor era tan dulce como su fragancia… y que sus manos… y que… y… habían muchos otros pensamientos como ese…

"Ahora soy yo quien vive en una exagerada casa de viejo rico", pensó con un carraspeo sin alcanzar a escapar de sus labios y sus ojos adosados a las formas de la veta en los peldaños bajo sus pies. Terminó suspirando largamente, pensando en que no era bueno continuar por ese camino.

Entonces fue que llegó a lo alto de la escalera y se encontró directamente con la cama del rubio. Su cama. Era obvio, ¿no? Debía encontrar el cuarto de baño dentro de la habitación del rubio. Medio sonrió, la misma sensación torturante provocándole cosquillas en el estómago. Observarla con atención, sólo le había provocado que su imaginación se desbocara en lo que mañana sería el acto de un deseo muy esperado y arraigado. Una dulce necesidad mareando la madurez de su juicio. ¿Era un hombre o un maldito adolescente? ¿Nervios? ¿Cosquillas?

Y su resolución cobraba algo más de aliento mientras avanzaba por ese amplio espacio y atravesaba los dos estantes que ungían de pared y que se alzaban a cada lado de esa entrada improvisada. Harry miró de reojo esa cama tan grande como todo en el lugar, sus sábanas blancas, el plumón rojo y su cabecero color caoba, parecían observarlo como si tuvieran vida propia. Como si conocieran las oscuras intenciones guardadas en lo profundo de su mente. Diciéndole: ¡mírame! ¡Mírame! Y el moreno terminó resistiéndose, dándole la espalda a esa medusa que pensaba convertirlo en piedra y en su lugar, admiró esas estanterías llenas de objetos. Repletas de piezas, de artículos, de detalles e infinidad de particularidades y de mundo siendo destilado por todos esos colores y formas.

Harry avanzó con curiosidad, por la gran cantidad de objetos que decoraban el mueble y que podía intuir cuál era su procedencia y se situó frente a ella. Había una pulsera de cuentas de madera, la tomó un momento. Se sentía extrañamente cálida y tenía un delicado y agradable aroma. También habían una caja de madera que no se atrevió a abrir, una serie de pequeñas botellitas de colores y tapas de corcho, una fotografía de Narcisa Malfoy, una vela con cera de abeja y que aún olía a miel, también había un porta lápices con plumas mágicas y bolígrafos muggles. No pudo evitar sonreír. Además había una fuente de greda con arroz, mezclado con algunas liras italianas, euros y otras monedas que no supo reconocer. Y hacia la zona más cercana a la ventana, pudo ver una alargada y pulida piedra negra dentro de un delicado platillo lleno de agua. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo una extraña energía siendo proyectada. No era agresiva, ni desagradable, pero tenía un poder que se alejaba de toda las cosas mágicas que él conocía.

Se sintió tentado de tocar ese macizo de roca vibrante, pero no lo hizo. Entonces se giró en busca de la puerta que daba al baño, la cama pareció hacerle guiños a través del rabillo del ojo. Caminó directo hacia la puerta.

Draco lo vio subir. Se mantuvo quieto en medio del living, junto a la mesa de centro. Sus ojos se quedaron quietos en lo alto de la escalera cuando la morena cabeza del hombre se perdió de su vista, luego lo escuchó entrar a su habitación y quedarse allí, casi lo podía ver examinando todo a su alrededor. Habría sonreído si no se sintiera un poco nervioso. A los pocos segundos escuchó la madera crujir bajo sus pies, el hombre parecía haber caminado apenas un par de pasos y no en dirección al baño precisamente. El rubio se mantuvo quieto y expectante, hasta que después de largos minutos sintió más pisadas y una puerta siendo cerrada.

Por fin suspiró con fuerza, tan profundo que le sorprendió lo ahogado que estaba. Merlín, realmente necesitaba calmarse. No es como si ésta fuera la primera vez que hacía algo así, no era para nada distinto de lo que había vivido con Neville. Ambos eran Griffindor, igual de intensos y testarudos. Ambos se sentían un poco mártires de su propia vida, perturbados por sus experiencias y las decisiones tomadas. Ambos eran un atado de problemas. Tan resentidos, tan pesimistas, tan idiotas, pero tan leales y entregados. Tan jodidamente leones… y éste era particularmente… compatible.

Carajos. Se apresuró a sentarse a un costado del sofá y se frotó el rostro con las manos. Lo importante era calmarse, hundir al hombre que ahora estaba en su departamento, en un pantano mental y así no pensar en todas sus malditas virtudes, todo su jodido encanto… y todo su… puto atractivo. Mierda.

Como en un presentimiento, sus ojos se giraron y avanzaron a través del cuero azul del asiento, hasta una túnica que no era la suya. Una túnica lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir los amplios hombros de su dueño, la bastedad de su pecho y su magnífica altura. Su mano no pudo resistirse y la cogió del cuello, arrastrándola hasta él. Con esa simple cercanía ya podía sentirlo. Ese no era el olor del romero, ni de la manzanilla o el Benjuí… y para variar, ¿quién lo mandaba a añadir la deliciosa esencia del Benjuí y no el vulgar jengibre?

No, éste era un cuarto aroma que era mezcla de todo, era una fragancia que nacía del sudor del hombre. Es cierto, tenía ese algo suave dulce de la manzanilla y el Benjuí, pero eso era un simple detalle al lado de la virilidad, del poder, de la áspera masculinidad que proyectaba. Era bosque fresco, verde foresta agitada por el viento gentil y natural, pero también era la intensa vida de lo salvaje y la voluptuosidad del instinto, era carne y la suavidad del tacto. Era manos arrastrando sensualidad y temblores gimientes. Era sexualidad. El puto hombre era sexo y Draco casi se podía imaginar jadeando bajo su cuerpo.

La maldita compatibilidad. La maldita sensación de sus cuerpos respondiendo el uno por el otro. Un maldito desastre.

¿Y la calma dónde estaba? Suspiró. La túnica todavía estaba entre sus manos y sabiendo que era una aún peor idea, la acercó hasta su nariz. Cerrando sus ojos, mordió su labio inferior. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Potter?

Cerca de veinte minutos después, el hombre bajaba las escaleras vistiendo sólo la camiseta blanca, los pantalones regulares y sus altas botas del uniforme. Sin desear mirarlo más de lo necesario el rubio lo detuvo con sus palabras, incluso antes de llegar a medio camino.

-No es necesario que bajes.- lo miró aún desde el sofá, pero ésta vez en sus manos había un libro. La túnica ahora estaba convenientemente colgada en la percha cerca de la puerta de salida. –Quiero que duermas un rato, realmente tienes cara de necesitarlo.-

-¿Ahora? ¿Qué hora es?-

-Pasadas las seis y sí, ahora. ¿O tienes algo mejor que hacer? ¿Trabajo en casa? ¿Regresar al Ministerio?-

-Ok. Ya entiendo.- giró los ojos, sabiendo que no sacaba nada con quejarse. -¿Quieres que duerma en tú cama?-

-¿Algún problema?-

-No… es que…- "¿Qué?", pensó el moreno. Si de todas formas mañana iba a acostarse en ella también. –Nada.-

-Bien.- y regresó a su lectura. El moreno lamió sus labios, un poco inseguro de lo que estaba pasando allí, pero supuso que era parte de esa seudo-terapia que estaban haciendo.

-¿Vas a despertarme?-

-No.- lo miró otra vez, con sus enormes ojos plateados. –Preferiría que satisfacieras tú necesidad de sueño, además mañana es sábado… no creo que debas ir a ningún lado.-

-Bueno… no.- murmuró, el único plan que tenía era estar donde ya se encontraba.

-Bien, que descanses.-

Dijo con simpleza y su mirada regresó a un texto que no le interesaba leer ya, hasta que sintió el sonido de las pisadas del moreno ascendiendo lentamente, peldaño a peldaño y los labios de Draco hicieron un gesto aprensivo, mientras sus ojos volvían a perderse en esa nuca de cabello húmedo y mechones desordenados. Sabía que el hombre estaba rendido y que en menos de una hora ya estaría dormido, entonces él podría tomar su ducha y pensar en su siguiente paso.

* * *

Lamió su labio inferior con suavidad, mordiéndolo apenas un poco y sintió el sabor de la sal y el vinagre, pero la acción lejos de ser puramente inocente lo hizo pensar en otras sensaciones. Pensó en la delicadeza de otros gestos, unos más íntimos y sensuales, otros que tenían relación con el hombre que aún dormía en su cama. Levantó la mano y tocó la piel de su boca con la yema de sus dedos, la uña del índice raspó ligeramente hacia la zona del frente, saboreó el gusto de la ensalada y el olor freso del apio y el tomate.

Draco no había deseado hacerse ilusiones, pero ya habían pasado cinco horas y Potter no parecía tener la intención de despertar. Tal vez sólo debiera dormir a su lado y despertar ambos a la mañana siguiente… aun cuando su boca parecía insistir en esos estremecimientos que ya comenzaba a extrañar.

Suspiró profundamente y levantó su rostro con gesto mecánico, justo delante suyo y bajo el umbral de la puerta estaba él. El dueño del cosquilleo en sus labios.

-Hey…- murmuró en medio de un bostezo y Draco se deleitó con la visión del hombre con los pantalones y la camiseta desarreglada, el cabello hecho un desastre y el rostro completamente dominado por el sopor. En él había un desorden aniñado y sus ojos mostraban una expresión completamente límpida e inocente, alejado de ese fruncido ceño profesional.

-Justo a tiempo.- medio sonrió el rubio, mientras se levantaba por un plato. –Ya comenzaba a pensar que no te levantarías hasta mañana.- con un pase de varita, Harry apareció la hora frente a sus ojos. Eran pasadas las once de la noche.

-Dormí cinco horas…- se sorprendió. Draco lo sabía muy bien.

-Siéntate y come algo.- le indicó el asiento de enfrente.

-No tiene caso que diga nada, ¿cierto?- rio con honestidad y absoluto relajo, hasta que sus ojos vieron una ensalada sobre su plato. Lo cierto es que a esas alturas de la semana y del día, lo único que quería era una enorme hamburguesa y papas fritas.

-Muy cierto.- soltó una risa por la nariz. –¿Quieres algo para beber?-

-Aún tengo tisana…- dijo con una lechuga en la boca. – _Accio_ tisana.- como sucediera en casa de Andrómeda, Draco sonrió al ver cómo el hombre parecía haber cedido al hábito legado. Allí el moreno se había mantenido estoico y cómodo bebiendo de su infusión, a pesar de la cara sorprendida de la mujer. -¿Y ahora?- comió algo de tomates y un poco de queso fresco. -¿Qué más debo cumplir?-

El rubio sólo sonrió, negando levemente con la cabeza y sirvió dos tazas de infusión, la una tan dorada como la flor de manzanilla y la otra de un ligero tono azulado como algunas flores de jazmín. La primera potenciadora del _Manipura_ , la segunda impulsora del _Vishudda_ y a pesar de su apariencia casta, las dos tan vigorosas como cualquier estimulante. Tan poderosas y místicas como la propia magia.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero aún a pesar de todos sus reparos, preocupaciones y la intensidad de su nerviosismo, le alegraba que sus planes no se hubiesen disuelto con el moreno todavía durmiendo.

Finalizada esa ligera cena se encaminaron de regreso a la habitación del rubio, la falta de todo contacto o insinuación hicieron que Harry desistiera de cualquier pensamiento pecaminoso. Draco sólo parecía interesado en que descansara. Una agradable sensación de modorra lo atacó apenas cruzaron las estanterías.

-Siéntate en la cama.- le indicó el rubio mientras buscaba un libro en la repisa. –¿Prefieres leer o que te lean?-

-Me da igual.- suspiró profundamente dejándose caer completamente de cara sobre la cama, aún seguía un poco desordenada, pero era la única huella de que alguien había dormido allí.

-Toma.- el rubio le extendió un libro delgado, mientras se sentaba en una esquina. Harry lo cogió abierto por las primeras páginas, parecía extenso y de letra pequeña. Bostezó. Entonces miró la portada y casi se atraganta.

- _Tantra_ , la sexualidad como liberación…- levantó los ojos hacia Draco, él le hizo un gesto para que continuara. Harry regresó los ojos al interior del libro. Yéndose toda sensación letárgica. –"Despertar el potencial. El _tantra_ es una herramienta, una alquimia de transformación humana. Es un camino que conduce a la liberación. Primeramente comienza por el cuerpo y mientras muchos sistemas de espiritualidad niegan el cuerpo, el deseo y el sexo, el _tantra_ acepta el cuerpo como sagrado, el deseo como puente de trascendencia y el sexo como fuente de placer, meditación y éxtasis espiritual. Es una corriente de pensamiento que busca la completa libertad y realización del individuo en todos sus planos. Su origen es matriarcal, no dogmático, ni represor, ni sujeto a creencias sino que basa todo su potencial de aprendizaje en la experiencia. Etimológicamente, _tantra_ significa »Tejido para la expansión de la consciencia« y para ello tiene múltiples técnicas en arte, ciencia, mística, yoga, danza, respiraciones, masajes, espiritualidad, actitud y enfoque maravillado de la vida. Su psicología es actuar, sentir y pensar desde el alma ( _atma_ ), en paralela frecuencia con lo divino, el alma suprema ( _atman_ )". ¿Esto es lo que haces? ¿Practicas tan-tantrismo?-

-Ejercicios tántricos, sí. ¿Qué opinas?-

-No lo sé. Es difícil pensar que el sexo pueda ayudar espiritualmente, porque de ser liberador… vaya que sí lo es, pero espiritual, que me dé trascendencia o me sienta realizado o lo que sea, es difícil imaginarlo.-

-Es porque ves el sexo como algo mundano y primitivo, como follar, no como una verdadera conexión. Mira…- le arrebató el libro y cambió de página. –¿A qué apunta el _tantra_?: "»Ya eres perfecto, no quieras luchar por ser alguien«, dice Osho, maestro espiritual tántrico. No hace falta crear conflictos interiores, el trabajo consiste en desprenderse de la oscuridad que impide ver lo importante y expresarnos. El _tantra_ alquimiza la energía y nos lleva de la depresión a la celebración, de lo rígido a lo flexible, de la crítica a la creatividad, del impulso ciego a la consciencia. A partir de la práctica diaria vas cambiando, evolucionando, porque la perfección no conoce límites."-

-¿Práctica diaria? ¿Sexo diario? ¿Todos los días?- el rubio le dio con el mismo libro en la cabeza.

-¿Dónde te metiste tú comprensión de lectura? En el _tantra_ hay múltiples técnicas como trabajar en el flujo mágico, las respiraciones, la actitud, cosas que ya hemos hecho por si no lo recuerdas. También están el yoga, los masajes, la espiritualidad, todas actividades liberadoras que ya leíste.- el moreno medio sonrió, sabiendo que su mente se adosaba a la palabra sexo con mucha facilidad. –Escucha, "el objetivo de la práctica tántrica es el despertar, la iluminación de la consciencia ( _moksa_ ). Se apoya en técnicas especiales que abren desde sus sentidos físicos que son puertas de percepción, hasta la actividad sexual, que es tomada como _sadhana_ o práctica espiritual. Aquí el uso de sexo ritual ( _maithuna_ ) para que la energía espiritual se despierta en la zona sacro-sexual…" que corresponde al primer _chakra_ y que se encuentra en el pubis o próstata,- añadió mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Harry se sorprendía de la seriedad con que abordaba el tema y lo difícil que le resultaba a él, pensar en el sexo de una manera menos que lujuriosa y pervertida, -y la energía… "asciende por la columna astral hacia lo alto de la cabeza, al _chakra_ de la coronilla y provoca la iluminación. Este proceso puede ser gradual o repentino y paso a paso va purificando el cuerpo."-

-¿La energía asciende por la columna hasta el _chakra_ de la cabeza…?- frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin decir nada.

-Todavía no tiene sentido para ti.-

-No, sólo sé que he escuchado… muchas palabras…-

-Eres tan _Manipura_.- bufó el rubio. –Tú _chakra_ está relacionado con la acción, su lema dice: "Yo puedo", por eso estas simples palabras no parecen decir nada para ti. Tú necesitas la respuesta activa, la experiencia reclamándote alguna reacción.-

-¿Vamos a trabajar con el flujo de la magia otra vez?-

-No. Ven, siéntate y dame tú mano.-

Draco se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama y el moreno no tuvo más opción que hacer lo mismo, entonces le extendió su mano derecha. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora le iba a leer la suerte?

Por el contrario el rubio respiró profundamente, por primera vez sintiendo que el aroma de Potter emergía deliciosamente de todo el edredón, envolviendo sus sentidos y su cuerpo. Miró aquella enorme mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas, percibiendo su calidez, su piel suave, viendo sus largos y poderosos dedos pendiendo relajados, completamente entregados al contacto. Entonces deslizó sus dos pulgares a lo largo de esa palma ancha y marcada por el trabajo, luego apretó hacia el centro de ésta.

-Seguro sabrás que las manos y los pies tienen infinidad de terminales nerviosas que al tocarse, la estimulación se ve reflejada en alguna otra parte del cuerpo. Como ésta.- presionó en el mismo lugar. -El plexo solar, el centro donde se encuentra tú _chakra_.- el moreno asintió esperando sentir algo en la zona indicada. –Pero también es cierto que desde la mano hasta el codo, es una parte sensibles de por sí, una zona que se sienten bien al ser tocada con suavidad, que se siente agradable al ser acariciadas de este modo.- su voz era suave y Harry cerró los ojos sintiendo aquel sutil cosquilleo sobre su palma.

Entonces sintió cómo los dedos gentiles y delicados del rubio, comenzaban a tocar por otros rumbos, tanteando el contorno de su palma, el borde de su muñeca o deslizándose a través del largo de sus dedos. Sí, eso se sentía bien. Se sentía tentador e íntimo, a pesar de la simplicidad del gesto. Se sentía como una incitación declarada, como una provocación a sus sentidos, aun cuando el rubio le había advertido que no se hiciera ilusiones. ¿O es que Harry era demasiado sensible a él? A todo él. Incluso a su sola presencia.

Inspiró y se llenó del dulce aroma del hombre, ese exquisito aroma que lo había envuelto en abrigo ni bien había pisado aquella casa, que se había colado desde las paredes, desde la madera del suelo, de los objetos, de su ducha y su ropa de cama. Harry se había metido entre las sábanas y en segundos se había sentido adormecer como cobijado entre sus brazos. Abrió los ojos y su mirada se encontró con aquel bello rostro que lo observaba con atención, advirtiendo todas sus reacciones y su voz era un tono aterciopelado que se deslizaba sinuoso por sus oídos y anidaba sus palabras en su cabeza. Draco podría decirle que la tierra era cuadrada y él lo creería.

Y mientras el tacto bullía bajo aquellas manos pálidas, sus ojos se deleitaban de su visión, sus oídos engullían todas sus sílabas, sus suspiros y su olfato se dejaba estremecer por tentaciones que él deseaba hacer tangibles. Se dio cuenta que sólo faltaba el gusto para sentirse lleno de él. Movió su lengua dentro de su boca, sabiendo que había algo que extrañaba, algo ausente. Sabía que deseaba besarlo.

-¿Sabes que me estas… incitando?- dijo, aunque la palabra más acertada era "excitando", pero no quería que el rubio pensara que no había nada más dentro de su cabeza que follar. Tal vez éste era otro de esos ejercicios íntimos y reconfortantes, que apelaban a su espiritualidad y no a lo físico. Lo que no esperaba es que Draco le respondiera con la simpleza de un "Sí". -¿Lo haces a propósito?- otro "Sí", acompañado de sus brillantes ojos plateados. -¿Sabes que después no podré contenerme?- y esta vez el rubio contestó deslizando sus dedos a través de su antebrazo, tocando el relieve de sus tendones y venas, las huellas de las cicatrices y la tensión de los músculos. -¿Pensé que lo haríamos mañana?-

-No tiene por qué ser algo inflexible, después de todo ya estás aquí y ya has descansado lo suficiente.- Harry se sitió completamente inspeccionado por su mirada intensa. –Te ves mucho mejor.-

-Me siento mejor.-

-Además has hecho todo lo que te he dicho, así que te mereces una recompensa.- medio sonrió y el moreno bufó. –Ahora hay otras tensiones que necesitas aligerar.-

-Sexo…-

-Y magia, recuerda que todo esto tiene que ver con el correcto fluir de la magia y la energía dentro de tú cuerpo.-

-Liberación espiritual…- asintió Harry, lamiendo sus labios y mirando al rubio con expectación. Aquellas manos continuaban con esa delicada insinuación. –Lo sé… energía a través… de la columna… espiritual…-

-¿Te das cuenta que no haces nada más que balbucear?-

-¿Te das cuenta que… estoy nervioso?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no he pensado en nada más que en esto, en ti… y ahora va a suceder. Ahora. Aquí, sobre tú cama… ni siquiera había pensado en dónde lo haríamos, ni siquiera había considerado la idea de hacerlo en tú casa… tan sólo pensaba en una cama cualquiera, en un lugar cualquiera. No sé.- mordió sus labios y Draco los admiró. –Tan sólo pensaba en hacerlo contigo y ahora estoy ansioso y no sé qué hacer… creo que me… abrumas…- el rubio se vio tentado de sonreír, un tanto halagado por esa inesperada inquietud. Tan sólo movió sus labios suavemente, entonces con lentitud levantó su mano izquierda y la acercó al rostro de Potter. Extendiendo sus dedos, posó apenas sus yemas sobre su mandíbula fuerte y la base de su cuello poderoso. Siempre le parecería tan hombre. Tan masculino.

Harry inhaló bajo la influencia de ese simple gesto, bajo el dominio de esa mano gentilmente cálida y a sus ojos, esa muñeca se le antojó demasiado delgada, tan pálida y tan llena de ese aroma dulce, ese aroma atractivo. Inhaló profundo y su nariz se inundó de esa fragancia embriagadora, ese olor fascinante, tan cautivante. Inhaló una vez más, pero ésta vez posicionó su propia mano sobre la del rubio, sosteniéndola mientras presionaba su nariz contra la piel de su muñeca. Exhaló por la boca una gran bocanada de aire caliente, antes de inspirar una vez más y cada vez, a cada nueva degustación de ese aroma, a cada nueva inhalación, Harry sentía que necesitaba más de ese perfume hechizante. ¿Cómo podía ser tan delicioso?

Y enajenado por las sensaciones que lo sometían de esa manera inexplicable, sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos y absorber todas esas sensaciones, de todas las formas posibles. Con sus labios expectantes, los apretó sobre la muñeca más como un intento de unir piel con piel, que en un beso completo.

Draco mordió sus labios, erotizado por la visión del moreno aferrado a su mano. Luciendo perdido en las sensaciones. Esos labios haciendo senderos suaves que dejaban su piel caliente y con ganas de más. Era inquietante su devoción, pero no se sorprendió del gesto, después de todo Draco sabía que en el mapa del deseo, la muñeca significaba interés puramente sexual.

-Vas bien, sólo debes permitirte hacer lo que quieres.-

-¿Cómo puedes oler tan bien?- Harry soltaba las palabras con respiraciones temblorosas. El rubio lamió sus labios ante ese evidente nerviosismo. A ese anhelo aguardando trémulo bajo su piel.

-Es la tisana y nuestra compatibilidad, todo en ti y en mí nos atrae mutuamente.- dijo y el hombre sólo lo miraba con la respiración inquieta. –Deja que tú instinto te conduzca.-

-Quiero besarte… siempre quiero besarte.-

Draco se estremeció por la petición y por el hecho de que él también quería hacerlo. Lamiendo sus labios, asintió y se inclinó hacia adelante. Harry no esperó mucho para ir a su encuentro, llevando sus manos al rostro del hombre y admirando sus hermosos rasgos en el proceso. Observando sus labios apetecibles, sus ojos de tormenta, el elegante arco de sus cejas. Acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares de sus dedos. Piel suave y blanca.

Acarició la nariz del rubio con la suya, en un toque rápido y casi juguetón, entonces abrió ligeramente su boca y tomó aquel labio inferior. Exhaló el aire con un profundo gruñido de gusto. Dulce. Allí estaba ese aroma delicioso, en el tacto de esa piel, en el gusto de esa boca. Sus labios jugaron suaves, a tientas, a puro tacto germinal, reconociendo la piel, los gestos, las sensaciones electrizantes que les atravesaban el cuerpo y el ansia. Abrieron sus labios y dejaron que el beso se intensificara, que el gusto ardiera en sus bocas, que la saliva humectara el movimiento de su hambre y con algo de indecisión, el moreno deslizó su lengua tentando sobre aquellos dientes pulidos. Seducido por aquella instigación, Draco gimió regocijado y su lengua fue al encuentro de esa otra y la sensación, Merlín, músculo mojado de calor y pasión quemando bajo cada rozamiento. Frotaciones y respiraciones temblorosas y sonidos de humedad… y gemidos roncos emergiendo desde lo profundo de sus ansias.

Brillante. Traslúcido. Harry sintió que su mente bullía en éxtasis. Sí. Eso era lo que había querido, lo que había deseado por días, por meses, por años. Esa atracción absoluta, ese deseo quemante. Esas ganas de fuego, de apretarse… de hundirse en las sensaciones de plenitud… dos piezas fundiéndose con integridad y el sentimiento devoto, la idea de agradable correspondencia. De que sólo Draco podría unir sus piezas y a su vez, ensamblarse con él.

Apretó su rostro más contra él, hundiendo sus dedos entre sus sedosos cabellos rubios y extendiendo una de sus manos, Harry lo atrajo desde su cintura delgada y con facilidad el hombre se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Ésta vez, la cercanía y la diferencia de altura hicieron que fuera Draco quien se inclinara sobre él, su pelo cayendo en acariciantes mechones sobre las mejillas del moreno.

Harry sólo sentía que esa rendición emocional, ahora también era física y no podía decir que no le agradara. No podía decir que no le encantara. Apretó el brazo contra su cintura con desesperadas ganas de más. Respiró con la boca abierta, demandando por más intensidad… por más de esa sensualidad impúdica, más de esos labios voluptuosos que lo estremecían de pies a cabeza. Gimió y se removió inquieto, presionando hacia adelante, buscando más contacto… buscando que esas caderas alivien un poco su excitación. Suspiró, sintiendo que los pantalones comenzaban parecerle apretados.

-Draco…- llamó con la voz gruesa, áspera. El rubio deslizó los labios desde su comisura, dejando besos furtivos que derrapaban hacia su mejilla, su mandíbula… junto a su oreja y un poco más hacia abajo, hacia su cuello y la unión con su hombro. Harry inclinó la cabeza y le permitió todo el acceso deseado, sus brazos absolutamente posesivos sobre el cuerpo que tenía delante. –Draco…- escuchó su suspiro profundo y el rubio, en medio del vicio que nublaba su razón, decidió que era momento de avanzar.

-La camiseta…- susurró contra su oído, mientras sus manos descendían traviesas por los costados del hombre, Draco tuvo el gusto de sentir bajo sus manos la fuerza de sus músculos arduamente ejercitados, el relieve de cada fibra de su cuerpo poderoso. Llegando al borde de la prenda, tiró de ella hacia arriba y el moreno se dejó desprender de ella.

Lamió sus labios viendo ese moreno torso esculpido y amplio, sus manos no pudieron resistirse a dibujar suaves trazos con la punta de sus dedos, sobre la recta línea de las clavículas, la vigorosa estructura de sus deltoides y sus anchos pectorales, la sensible piel de sus pezones erectos… y más abajo, sus dedos delinearon la perfecta forma de su abdomen duro y su ombligo plano… y luego sintió la textura del vello que perfilaba un camino directamente a la obscenidad. A una madures física que nunca habría imaginado en el hombre. ¿Dónde estaba el chiquillo escuálido?

Respiró hondo, sus manos temiendo lo que encontraría más abajo.

-Draco…- volvió a escuchar su nombre dicho con tanta facilidad y con una voz tan oscurecida.

Tocó la piel justo encima de la hebilla y lo sintió temblar. Enfocar su rostro y mirarlo no fue la mejor idea, sus ojos verdes lo observaban fijamente, opacos, perdidos en los suyos. Inmersos en bruma. Sus cejas completamente relajadas, sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos, su cabello siendo el usual desastre y esa imagen era simplemente encantadora. Altamente atractiva. Sin quitar los ojos del hombre, movió sus dedos y lentamente deslizó la correa a través de la hebilla, quitó el pasador de metal y soltó el cinturón. Vio cómo la manzana de Adán se movía arriba y abajo, en la garganta de Potter. Draco sonrió y lo siguiente fue desabotonar y correr el cierre del pantalón. Entonces sus dedos resbalaron por debajo del elástico del bóxer y encontraron la rígida carne de su polla, tan sólo un borde tieso y caliente de piel suave.

-Quiero follarte…- vio a los labios del moreno moviéndose de pronto, -quiero follarte…- repitió y la mano en la nuca del rubio presionó lo suficiente para que sus bocas se tocaran de nuevo. El beso fue fuerte e intenso, los dientes raspando los labios. –Por favor…- palabras trémulas rodando entre respiraciones agitadas.

-Mnh…- Draco gimió dentro del beso, metiendo la mano y tomando el miembro dentro de su palma. La acarició cautelosamente mientras escuchaba al moreno balbucear su necesidad.

-Mn-mierda…- gruñó, inclinándose hacia atrás y dándole al rubio la libertad de las frotaciones y el movimiento de sus preciosas manos masturbatorias. Pronto Harry comenzó a mover las caderas, aún a pesar de la posición y a tensar los músculos de su abdomen, bajo la lubricidad de las atenciones. –Draco…- insistió y podría haberlo dicho una y otra vez, pero fue callado con otro de esos besos desbastadores.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijeron sobre su boca. Respiraciones calientes y movimientos temblorosos.

-Follarte… quiero follarte…-

-Hazlo…- y el moreno apretó los ojos con fuerza. –Hazlo.- volvió a escuchar. Joder. –Haz todo lo que quieras…-

Y Harry sintió que lo desataban, que por fin le daban una libertad que no se había dado cuenta que le habían quitado. Se había dejado subyugar sin propósito y ahora el rubio le permitía saciar su apetito, delicia encarnada. Por eso, en un impulso fragoso, empujó a Draco de espaldas contra la cama, quien cayó con una exhalación y sus piernas enrolladas a las caderas de su compañero. Con el mismo ímpetu se deshizo de botones y camisa, deshaciéndose de broches y cierres, mientras su boca insiste en apropiarse de la otra. Haz lo que quieras. Haz lo que quieras. Y él quería besarlo, desnudarlo y poseerlo. Y adueñarse. Y alcanzar y absorber. Y apresar.

-Sí…- jadeó Draco, alzando la barbilla y luchando dentro de esa colisión de mentes extraviadas y cuerpos respondiendo. Calor y osadía. Entonces sintió una mordida en la barbilla y su cuerpo se arqueó de deleite, sin darse cuenta que sus dos manos hincaban las uñas en la espalda ancha del moreno. –Mnh-ah…-

-Merlín, eres tan… hermoso…-

-Los… panta-lones…- le mordió el labio inferior. –Ya… rápido…- y en cosa de segundos se deshizo de todas las prendas faltantes, ropa interior y calcetines volaron hacia algún lugar de la habitación. Todo estaba en ese deseo informe, pugnando contra las barreras de ropa, la separación de sus cuerpos y donde cualquier otro pensamiento parece errado e innecesario.

Ahora estaban desnudos y ambos jadearon y gruñeron cuando la piel entró en contacto, la sangre ardiente corriendo por sus venas, el cuerpo vibrando en un frenesí de ansiedad y desesperación, de deseos incontrolables. Excitación y el padecer doloroso de la búsqueda y el encuentro. Harry lo besó con fuerza y empujó las caderas contra las otras, Draco se arqueó y le mordió los labios, recibiendo el impulso entre sus piernas.

Y el rubio puede darse cuenta del peso esperado, de la presión y el tamaño de esa vara de carne caliente, restregándose contra su bajo vientre. Y sabe que es grande. Puede reconocer que Potter tiene una enorme y larga polla y casi puede imaginarlo abriéndose paso a través de su cuerpo. Y el pensamiento lo llena de ansiedad.

Harry se mueve sobre su cuerpo, frotando su piel y restregándole su hombría entre las piernas, tentándolo y jugando con su paciencia. Delicioso y caliente. Lleno de expectativas. Entonces él gime profundo, fantaseando con las simulaciones, enviciado por la contextura del hombre que se cierne sobre su cuerpo y controla sus placeres. Por eso Draco jadea, deslizando sus manos por esos costados amplios, de músculos fibrosos y ardientes sobre sus costillas, mientras al mismo tiempo, abre sus piernas y le atrapa la cintura con ellas, para retenerlo más, para sentirlo más, para disfrutarlo más.

-Harry…- gime profundo, removiéndose a la espera. Sus sentidos completamente obnubilados bajo el fragor de la magia subyugante, del calor atrayente, de los aromas embriagantes y esa boca complaciente. No hay nada más que delicia. No hay razón, ni sentido común, más que sus piernas abiertas y el movimiento de sus caderas, deseando ser penetrado. Lo quiere, por Merlín que sí.

* * *

Saben que continuará =D

… y la próxima semana regresamos con la mejor parte, o tal vez no! XD

Es cierto, como muchxs lo han mencionado, para Draco el Kharma es una gran presión y un gesto de reformación. Está obligado a hacer lo correcto, aunque no se sienta seguro o no quiera hacerlo realmente y a todo eso, se le suma la compatibilidad, como una influencia que se escapa a su control. No puede entregarse con la libertad con que lo hacía junto a Neville o Cobbs, porque corre el riesgo de implicarse. Es por eso que, si bien "esas palabras" realmente lo hirieron y provocaron que levantara todas esas barreras (como dice **CuquiLuna3** ), son también lo único que le permite mantener la distancia.

Nos vemos la próxima semana y… ¿me merezco un comentario? =3


	13. Krishna II

¡Hola de nuevo!

Sé que todxs quieren saber qué sucede este capítulo, así que vamos directamente a ello…

¡Pero antes, mis profundos agradecimientos a sus fieles comentarios y sus maravillosas elucibraciones!:

 **AnataYume** (es cierto que Harry está fascinado con él, pero por ahora el rubio es sólo una "oportunidad"), **Nekoconeco56** (la línea ya ha sido cruzada por ambos y huir es una forma de sobrevivencia!, con lo que me siento muy identificada =P), **SuicideFreakWord** (es cierto, por el momento ambos son sólo herramientas de liberación: de estrés o de karma y en un sentido muy humanitario, pero instrumentos al final. Aunque la intimidad es una variable muy poderosa), **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** (Well, it's true… they're just having sex, for now. ¿Is it too harsh say "sexual tools"?, because Draco feels the need to be a good lamb and Harry's under the blonde "sexual charm". ¿Love? Spoiler alert! XD), **Sonyeke** (Lucius fue juzgado por el Wizengamot y ejecutado. ¿Posible hipótesis para La Cabeza? =D), **CuquiLuna3** (no van a conversar mucho XD, pero sí parecen relajados y cómodos juntos. A mí también me gusta que el rubio lo guíe y sea tan receptivo con él), **Murtilla** (Ahh!... tengo ganas de responder eso, pero se me puede escapar algo XD), **AguiiV** (¡Hola de nuevo! Draco lo tuvo juntando ganas por semanas, así cualquiera termina medio ciego XD), **DarySnape** (Creo que ya compartimos algo, el estrés también me deja sin uñas =P) y **Sinideas** (Por ahora, creo que depende de cómo Draco guíe a Harry y esta situación, para saber qué magnitud tendrá el "nudo" que mencionas y al menos en este capítulo, los únicos sinceros serán sus cuerpos XD ¡No puedo decir nada sobre lo otro!).

Ahora sí, ¡a leer! =D

* * *

Capítulo 12: Krishna II

No hay muchas más palabras, más que sonidos guturales y bramidos taurinos, saliendo de la boca de Potter, mientras desliza sus dedos hacia la entrada de esa serpiente que se ondula con verdaderas perversiones carnales. Entonces con un movimiento de muñeca y sin siquiera un murmullo convocador, ejecuta un encantamiento lubricante sin varita.

-Ahh…- Draco gime, vocaliza con denuedo y completamente receptivo, sometido a la reacción de la magia que lo atraviesa con erotismo. Con la perfección de los complementos.

El moreno sólo lo besa, bebiendo de sus gemidos azorados, mientras desliza sus dedos por su entrada y toca su interior, removiendo la viscosa humedad del lubricante que moja sus dígitos. Empuja hondo y frota impúdicamente, allí muy dentro presiona sus dedos y el rubio jadea contra el beso, ojos cerrados, voluntad entregada.

-Draco…- le llama sobre los labios y el rubio le responde con respiraciones desesperadas, por sus dedos. No son más que sus dedos acariciando y su compañero parece hermosamente perdido en cada gesto, en cada tacto delicioso y Harry siente que toda su sangre se acumula, se presiona, en la carne de su polla. No puede estar más duro. –Voy a follarte…- gruñe y no es una advertencia, es un simple rezago de consciencia. Antes de cerrar los ojos, hundiéndose en un beso húmedo, deseoso, lúbrico, lleno de lenguas y bramidos expectantes. Antes de enfilar su miembro y empujar sus caderas, tan hondo como puede. De una sola vez, con el control suficiente para empalarse hasta la mitad.

El Slytherin inhala con fuerza y retiene el gesto, apenas deja salir un pequeño quejido, entre asombrado y deleitado… porque todo lo que siente es algo enorme colmando su interior.

-Har-rry…- apenas menciona y lo siguiente que siente, es la rapidez de la primera estocada. Tan fuerte y delicioso, que no sabe qué sucede con él. -¡Ahh…!- y entonces todo se reduce a las caderas de Harry golpeando contra las suyas, empujándolo contra la cama, estremeciéndolo con el ímpetu de cada embestida. Fuerte. Rápido. Profundo.

¡Tan lleno de él!

-Harry…- Draco gime y en ese preciso instante, la presión sobre su próstata lo hizo temblar, arquear su espalda y extender su cuello, levantando la barbilla y llevando su cabeza nublada lo más lejos de esa fuerza sublime, agonizando en la punta de todos sus nervios. Boqueó y soltó un quejido hondo y perdido. Padecimiento puro.

-Ss-sí…- jadeó Harry contra la piel de su cuello y continuó empujando fuerte, balanceándose contra su cuerpo. Sus brazos tensos y los dedos de sus pies hincados contra el colchón, espoleando las penetraciones. Y su polla resbalaba con facilidad, dentro y fuera, friccionándose caliente, ardiendo músculos contra músculos, abriendo carne e impregnando sus sexos de humedad delirante.

Draco se tensó, sus piernas apretándose todavía más, en torno a la cintura del moreno. Las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes, demasiado intensas, demasiado sexo dejándose llevar. Lascivia desprendiéndose en el sudor de sus poros. La respiración agitada y su boca abierta, soltando quejidos de simple placer adolorido.

Y en cada respiración el aroma de Potter lo inunda y lo transporta y el sexo se vuelve un milagro brillante, incomparable… de querer más… más, más… más… y no tiene suficiente. Y continúa gimiendo, arañándole la espalda… abriendo sus piernas con entrega, tensionando los músculos de todo su cuerpo y dejándose mecer, refregar contra las sábanas, siendo clavado contra el colchón. Los latidos de su corazón golpeando fuerte contra sus tímpanos, ensordeciendo casi todo… casi.

Siente la respiración agitada de Potter, sus gruñidos profundos… sus bramidos de toro, estentóreos, resonando contra su oreja… y su polla hundiéndose completamente dentro de su cuerpo, porque la siente enorme y poderosa y capaz de anestesiar su mente, porque sabe que hay algo que debe hacer… algo que falta, un deber, un motivo, pero entonces el moreno golpea en ese punto y Draco lo olvida todo.

-Esper-esp- ah…- su cuerpo se arquea contra el peso del hombre. Nunca debió dejarse llevar. –Espera… espera, espera…- insiste con los ojos cerrados y con todo su cuerpo, aun sosteniendo el placer sobre su piel.

-Draco…- escucha y el pensamiento se adentra en su mente, persistiendo un poco más, cada vez haciéndose más evidente. Debía detenerse antes de que sea tarde.

-Espera, Harry, espera… espera…- inspira. –Aohhh…- y exhala placer. -¡No!- insiste y extiende el rostro hacia un lado, como si sus ideas tiraran de él lejos del hombre. -¡No! ¡Espera!-

-¿Qué?- de pronto levantó el rostro, su respiración absolutamente ahogada.

-Detente… por favor…- con sus manos temblorosas bajo la fuerza de la sobre-estimulación, tomó aquella cara conocida y la levantó para enfrentarlo. Los cabellos húmedos estaban adheridos a su frente y su mirada oscura, lucía completamente perdida. –Harry…- le palmeó el rostro y él le respondió con un pestañeo insistente. –Escúchame…-

-Draco… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué ahora?-

-Escúchame-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué no sientes esto?- y movió las caderas, un suave sonido de perversa humedad invadió el ambiente.

-Esp- gimió. Las sensaciones provocando un tirón a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. -¡Oye…!- respiró hondo y ante el nuevo empuje, Draco enterró sus dedos entre los cabellos negros y tiró de ellos, el hombre se quejó. -¡Escúchame!-

-Ok, ok… ¿qué?-

-Vamos a girarnos.- le golpeó suavemente un hombro. Harry apretó los ojos con fuerza y volvió a esconder el rostro en su hombro. –Harry…-

-Sí, sí… sólo… espera a que pueda controlarme… un poco…-

-Respira.-

-Sí… Respiro…- y escuchaba esas inhalaciones entrecortadas, las exhalaciones contenidas y balbuceos relativos.

Sintiendo algo de compasión, el rubio deslizó sus manos hacia el abdomen del hombre, posicionando sus palmas justo bajo sus pectorales y por sobre su ombligo. Deliciosamente pudo comprobar, que sobre su _chakra_ dominante la piel se sentía mojada y resbalosa y endemoniadamente sensual.

-Respira…- sintió el movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza y la fluctuación del aire en sus pulmones. –Siente tú respiración… como… como lo hemos hecho antes…- insistió. –Harry…-

-¿Por qué esto ahora?- murmuró contra su oído, su voz sonando contrariada. -¿Por qué me hablas de respirar cuando tengo mi polla dentro tuyo y estoy a punto de venirme?-

-Sólo hazlo…- suspiró, comprendiéndolo completamente. –Mira, yo tampoco tengo mucha sangre en mi cabeza… pero me lo agradecerás. Te lo prometo. Ahora, vamos a girarnos.-

-Draco…- su tono era grave y gimoteo casi como un niño frustrado, pero de todas formas obedeció. Ayudando a que ambos se movieran de forma coordinada. El rubio suspiró profundamente una vez se vio sobre el hombre y sin el peso de su cuerpo. Draco se removió extasiado, sentado completamente sobre ese delicioso mástil, hundido aún más profundo en su interior.

Por su parte, Harry se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, estaba mareado y con el cuerpo adolorido. Todos sus dedos se crisparon, apretando y soltando y sus piernas se movieron sobre las sábanas, reaccionando a la desesperación de los reflejos, a la necesidad de contener el placer y mientras más reprimía todo movimiento de liberación, más temblorosas estaban sus manos y más telúricas las percepciones de toda su existencia. Era demasiado. Por Merlín bendito. ¿Por qué tenían que detenerse ahora? ¿Por qué conversar ahora? ¿Por qué respirar? ¿Pensar? ¿Para qué?

Entonces volvió a sentir esas manos sobre ese puto punto mágico y que a él, en ese preciso momento le importaba una soberana mierda. Harry miraba hacia arriba, pero ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir el cielo raso con claridad. Sólo podía ver, escuchar, sentir las sensaciones disparándose en su entrepierna. Su polla en llamas. Sus ganas de mover las caderas. En ese instante sólo su instinto y su seísmo, era importantes y mandaban sobre él.

Y de pronto, como si no fuera suficiente, otra punzada placentera lo atravesó, calentando todo su interior y haciéndolo ronronear de plena satisfacción. La magia de Draco, esa jodida energía complementaria ¡que lo hacía perder la cabeza con ese simple acercamiento tentativo!, llamando a su propia magia a ir a su encuentro y provocando más, seduciendo más. Más. ¡Más!

-Respira…-

-¡Estoy respirando!- gruñó, presionando los pies contra la cama.

-Ahora…- el rubio se removió sobre sus caderas, apenas un poco, pero Harry se vio obligado a sucumbir a los balbuceos imprecisos, -…ahora… deja fluir… tú magia…- e inesperadamente sintió caricias sobre sus testículos, masajes suaves y rítmicos, antes se sentir aquellos dedos calientes viajar un poco más atrás.

-¡Draco…!- jadeó asaltado por la sensación de una presión ligera contra su perineo. -¿Qué…?-

-Tú magia… Harry… tú magia…- insistió y la mano sobre su _chakra_ pareció proyectar su presencia sensual directamente sobre ese punto. -… desde mis dedos… deja que fluya desde… mis dedos…-

"La columna de energía", aparecieron las letras, flotando lábiles, brumosas e inciertas dentro de su cabeza. La maldita liberación espiritual. Esta pretendía ser la respuesta a esa sin razón y Harry quería mandar todo a la mierda, pero esos dedos parecían estimular algo más que alguna zona sensible tras su escroto. Había algo vibrante y vigoroso que parecía querer escapar de allí. Algo poderoso y sedicioso, pugnando con abrirse paso a través de su ser, como una penetración pero más basta y contundente, presionando por ensartarlo. ¡Era como la intangible polla de Merlín!

Las sensaciones… habían miles de sensaciones hincando las uñas en él, ya no sólo era ese aroma maravilloso que lo embriagaba o la yema de esos dedos alentando una magia que no sabía residía detrás de sus bolas, también estaba la presencia del rubio que calentaba su centro y que instaba a la magia entre sus piernas a que fuera ascendiendo, escalando de alguna forma incomprensible y mística. Todo en Draco lo alentaba y su propia energía comenzó a palpitar, no sólo a su alrededor y deseando tocar la esencia del rubio, también había una enorme porción de ella hirviendo allí abajo. Indescifrable. Extraño.

Ese ardor enigmático y cimbreante presionaba, oprimía aquel punto extático y Harry, impelido por la voz del rubio, por un momento dejó de contener ese placer físico y se concentró en la contextura suculenta de su magia. Sólo su magia turbulenta y la agitación caliginosa, espesa, escaló fuego en el interior de su cuerpo, deslizándose encumbrada dentro de su vientre. Energía viscosa y hierática.

-Ss-í…- escuchó otra vez esos boqueos agónicos proviniendo sobre sus caderas y el moreno sólo pudo apretar los dientes, tensionando la mandíbula. –Harry…- gemidos profundos y magia vibrando por todos lados y dentro de ellos. Excitación lamiendo hasta las últimas partículas de sus existencias.

-Mierda…- gruñó.

Entonces Draco comenzó a moverse, a deslizarse a través de su miembro, alzando sus caderas y dejándose caer sobre él. Montando su polla con una ondulante y estrechada danza, con fluida cadencia y viendo esa pelvis inclinada hacia adelante, Harry pudo ver claramente cómo su pene se perdía entre la apetencia de esas nalgas pálidas y turgentes. El velado y delicioso sabor de su sexo. El fragor desatado y él sólo pudo enterrar sus dedos en la carne de su cintura estrecha, de sus muslos carnosos, en cualquier lugar de su cuerpo llano y accesible. Sosteniéndose a ese flujo de exaltaciones pirómanas, que continuaban ese agazapado serpentear por su cuerpo. Ascendiendo y ardiendo. Delicioso. Delirio.

-Llega aqq-uí… llega aquí…- el rubio palpó con su otra mano, sus dedos suaves sobre el punto donde yacía el _Manipura_. -Hazlo fluir… joder-ahh…-

Y realmente no supo cómo había respondido a esas peticiones diluidas en gozo, era como hacer cálculos aritméticos sobre la espalda del chico que se está follando. Una locura de concentración. Pero lo único que Harry sabe es que algo se va liberando dentro de su mente y cuerpo, mientras Draco presiona los dedos en su perineo y en la tensión se va formando el orgasmo. El brillo tras los parpados, los cosquilleos en la ingle, la polla tiesa y sus caderas yendo al encuentro con las nalgas del rubio, en estocadas cada vez más rápidas y cortas. La respiración ahogándose dentro de sus pulmones.

-AhMerlín… ya voy-

-Me… vengo…- gruñó el moreno, la barbilla alzada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Presionando los pies sobre la cama para impulsarse dentro de ese cuerpo estrecho. Joder. Joder. El aire se evaporaba dentro de su pecho ardiente, su mente perdía toda consistencia… en el éxtasis. Delirio mortificando su consciencia… -Draco, Draco… me vengo…- gruñó hiperventilando y percibiendo el interior del rubio estrechándose a su alrededor.

-¡Harry…!-

…Y de pronto sintió que era atravesado por esa estaca de magia, justo por la mitad de su cuerpo, como un tirón desde su columna vertebral, un latigazo que lo hizo venirse con la tormentosa fuerza de la vida y que reverberaba… en aquel punto bajo la instructora mano del rubio. Todo había sido tan fuerte. Tan intenso. Tan definitivo. Y el moreno sintió que perdía la consciencia, que se hundía en el blanco plácido del absoluto placer… del clímax…

Respiró con afán hasta que al abrir los ojos, vio a Draco arqueándose maravillosamente, como un gato extendiendo toda la fortaleza de su cuerpo, su cuello pálido absolutamente expuesto, el gemido liberador y sus dedos crispados. El sudor resbalando dejaba senderos brillantes sobre su piel. Harry lo observó, lamiéndose los labios ante la visión de su orgasmo, ante la manera definitivamente maravillosa de rendirse a la culminación. Lo admiró y absorbió cada espasmo, cada quejido y cada una de esas pequeñas muestras de éxtasis.

-Ahh… joder…- suspiró Draco, encorvándose un poco sobre sí mismo y en un gesto de cansancio, apoyó sus dos manos sobre el abdomen mojado bajo él. –Merlín… eso fue…- lamió sus labios y el moreno acarició los muslos en torno a su propia cintura.

-…fuerte… Increíble.- completó la idea. Su voz aún sonaba gruesa. –No sabía que se podía usar la magia como un estímulo… no de esa forma tan… tan… jodidamente perfecta.-

Inspiró otra vez, profundamente, intentando calmar su respiración agitada y su corazón desacompasado. Se había venido de manera descomunal, ¡todo su cuerpo seguía tembloroso y conmovido! Aunque había algo más, algo que nunca antes había sentido, sus parpados no pesaban, ni sentía ese cansancio demoledor, ni el estrés de sus músculos o la rendición del agotamiento. La verdad es que se sentía bastante despierto, bastante… fuerte y completo. De hecho… movió sus caderas y el rubio soltó un sonriente ronroneo.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó con sus rojos labios, turgentes de tantas mordidas y presiones exultantes.

Entonces dirigió sus verdes ojos hacia el final de su propio abdomen, allí donde esos delgados y acariciantes dedos se paseaban sobre su piel húmeda de sudor… sólo bañada de sudor. No había semen. Tomó ambas muñecas y las levantó, Draco todavía tenía una erección. Tragó duro recordando ciertas conversaciones pasadas, palabras sin vergüenza o censura, incitaciones que habían volado por el aire hasta sus oídos.

-¡Joder!- soltó y al mover otra vez sus caderas, sintió la propia tensión de su polla dura. Aún tiesa y llena. -¿Qué… demonios?- lo miró directamente y el rubio sólo emitió una risa trémula.

-Felicidades… tuviste tú primer orgasmo, sin eyacular. Ya puedes pavonearte con Finnigan.- decía entre suspiros sensuales.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por eso pusiste tus dedos allá abajo?-

-Sí, éste es realmente un ejercicio difícil pero masajear el perineo ayuda a liberar los músculos y me permite presionar un poco de magia sobre el primer _chakra_. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy…- tragó y lamió sus labios. –Estoy bien… o sea, aún me siento un poco tembloroso, pero estoy muy despierto y a pesar de que la excitación todavía está ahí, es suave, agradable y constante.- se irguió un poco, apoyado sobre sus brazos extendidos. –Y no siento ninguna molestia a pesar de seguir duro… cualquiera pensaría que dolería o sería incómodo, como mínimo, pero no es así. Esto es… jodidamente extraño.-

-Lo sé, la primera vez siempre se siente como si uno tuviera un monstruo entre las piernas.- soltó una risa por la nariz. –Pero el _tantra_ considera la eyaculación como un desperdicio de energía, por eso el sexo no debe ser tomado como una descarga puramente genital, sino como un fluir de energía dentro del propio cuerpo y un intercambio de esta con la energía del otro.- el moreno asintió. –Si pones un poco de atención podrás darte cuenta que se ha formado un cierto vínculo entre ambos, no es sólo el simple contacto de nuestras magias, sino que hay una unión mucho más intrínseca, es una comodidad y una ligereza que provee de plenitud.-

No tardó mucho para que el moreno se diera cuenta de ese bienestar, de esa sensación de saciedad que nada tenía que ver con el simple sexo. Cada rincón de su cuerpo y su mente se sentía conscientemente pletórico, íntegro, como si nada le hiciera falta y nunca hubiera experimentado la desazón, la frustración o la perturbación que lo había llevado a esa terapia con el rubio. Era completamente raro, incluso esas emociones positivas que emergían de su interior y se proyectaban desde él hacia todo a su alrededor, hacia Draco y el ambiente neutro, que parece exigir de él, para compartir su prosperidad y complacencia.

Harry casi podía ver que el mundo se pintaba con colores más hermosos y vigorosos.

-Joder… necesito moverme, me duelen los muslos.- soltó el rubio con un suspiro y entonces se alzó de sus caderas, dejando que el miembro del moreno resbalara fuera de su cuerpo y dejara a la vista una contundente polla de piel brillante, cayendo con un movimiento suave sobre su cadera derecha. Por su parte Draco se recostó a su izquierda, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para aún sentir su calor corporal.

-¿Es un vínculo definitivo?- giró su rostro para encararlo, después de todo en el mundo de la magia hablar de vinculación no era algo para tomárselo con calma.

-No, es sólo una conexión momentánea, como la que tendrías con cualquier amante. Nuestras magias se mezclan espontáneamente, nos dan placer, permiten el flujo natural y en última instancia nos provocan agrado, pero se disuelve con la separación y el paso de las horas.-

-¿Eso también aparece en tú libro?- lo vio asentir, su frente seguía húmeda y sus cabellos rubios adheridos encantadoramente, pero sus mejillas ya habían perdido bastante del sonrojo. –Realmente tendré que leerlo. ¿Y mientras qué hago con esto?-

-¿Te molesta?- él respondió negando con la cabeza, mientras pasaba su mano suavemente sobre su miembro. Los dedos de sus pies se crisparon automáticamente. Era jodidamente extraño.

-No, pero… creo que me pone un poco nervioso.-

-Trata de aguantarlo un poco, eso ayuda al cuerpo a mantener una erección por más tiempo. Además el _tantra_ dice que debes intentar mantener la chispa, el fuego inicial y no llegar tan pronto a la consumación.-

-Bien, pero tendrás que distraerme… porque creo que la sensación de la piel tirante, no es una de mis cosas favoritas.-

-Está bien. ¿Hay algo que quieras saber o preguntar?-

-De hecho sí. En el libro se mencionan cosas como música, arte… danza y meditación, ¿tuviste que hacer todo eso para lograr tener múltiples orgasmos?- el rubio que yacía recostado de lado, apoyó la cabeza en un brazo y alzó una ceja.

-No. No hice todo eso para tener orgasmos… ¡Potter!, esto es por la energía y la magia. Ya te lo he dicho.-

-Bueno, sí… lo sé, pero para mí es lo mismo. Energía y sexo van de la mano, ¿no?-

-Sí, pero no me hagas creer que eres como Finnigan y que sólo piensas en el placer individual.-

-El fin último es el bienestar, lo entiendo, ya lo estoy experimentando… esa sensación relajante y lúcida. De verdad lo entiendo.- asintió y sus ojos intentaban decirle al rubio que lo comprendía. –Supongo que tendré que cuidar mis palabras.-

-No.- suspiró Draco y se sentó un momento sobre la cama. –Soy yo quien está susceptible. Lo siento.- suspiró y entonces se levantó de la cama.

Harry tuvo la hermosa vista de ese cuerpo completamente desnudo paseándose por la habitación, los músculos extendiéndose y contrayéndose al ritmo de sus movimientos gráciles, las fascinantes líneas de su cuerpo, la curva hacia el final de su espalda y que se prolongaba en ese trasero terso y respingado. Su abdomen era una llanura de fibrosos relieves y un ombligo que tentaba a lamer. Incluso su largo cuello era digno de admiración, tanto como sus brazos flexibles y sus piernas torneadas. El atractivo que antes había sido empañado por su espantosa personalidad, ahora era la expresión misma de la belleza. Draco Malfoy era un maldito bombón.

-Mira… esto es un _ghungroo_.- le extendió aquel brazalete lleno de campanas que antes había visto sobre la estantería. Harry lo hizo sonar en su mano, mientras veía al rubio volver a tomar el libro y sentarse nuevamente sobre la cama. -¿Recuerdas esa exposición que tenía un baile hindú?- asintió. –Algunas de las mujeres tenían de estos cascabeles en los tobillos, son adornos de danza.-

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú…?-

-Nop… pude haber sido muy entregado a estas nuevas creencias muggles, pero a pesar de las insistencias y las miradas cotillas, nunca lograron hacerme bailar. Ni en un millón de años y no ese tipo de baile, al menos. Acepté los _ghungroo_ y me aprendí algunos movimientos de mano por pura observación… pero eso fue todo.-

-¿Porque es un baile de mujeres?- volvió a agitar los cascabeles y se preguntó cómo se vería el rubio con ese tipo de adornos en los tobillos. Sólo con eso… Mnh.

-Bueno los hombres también bailan, pero como estaba viviendo en un templo de mujeres, se supone que debía aprender ese tipo de movimientos; aunque eso no viene al caso; lo importante aquí es que cuando el _trantra_ habla de danza no significa que sea _kathak_ o algo puramente hindú o religioso, sino en movimientos que te sean agradables.- entonces tomó el libro y pasó algunas páginas. –Sobre la danza: "Existen técnicas especiales para distribuir toda la energía, éstas son la danza y la música, porque para el _tantra_ la vida es una danza continua y sagrada. A través de la danza, la música y la respiración de limpieza, la energía se mantendrá en circulación dando bienestar a los estados emocionales y mentales. El _tantra_ hará que tus células dancen, que tú corazón se colme de entusiasmo y se llene de ganas de vivir, puedes entrar en estados de profunda meditación en movimiento, dejando atrás el estrés, las represiones y todas las falsas creencias antinaturales creadas por sistemas opresores del ser humano. El _tantra_ no es un camino de santos serios, sino de budas alegres."-

-Suena consolador pensar que bailar pueda ser un medio de reparación… lástima que yo tampoco sea de los que baila.-

-Te vi hacerlo bastante bien en cuarto año.-

-A-ja-ja… No, en serio, tengo dos pies izquierdos. Por eso no era la primera opción de Colin cuando salía de fiesta a discos o pubs, quizás me encontraba muy patoso.- agitó la mano y los cascabeles adornaron con tintineos festivos a sus palabras pesarosas.

-No seas autocompasivo, no va contigo.- dijo como si nada, su voz sonando convencida y entonces volvió a recostarse de frente sobre la cama.

Harry se permitió ver la belleza de aquellas formas extendidas sobre las sábanas y almohadas, así como la naturalidad con que su dueño las lucía, sin la vergüenza de la primera vez. O la censura de dos antiguos enemigos. El moreno no podría asegurar si era sólo la atrevida personalidad de Draco o es que simplemente él se sabía perfecto. De cualquier forma, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa encantada por ese descaro, por esa confianza con razón, por la simplicidad con que se tomaba la vida. Su sola presencia le significaba aire fresco.

"Su estandarte", había pensado alguna vez.

Removiéndose un poco inquieto, su polla se balanceó sobre sus caderas haciéndose sentir otra vez.

-Y ya deberías saber que no hay nada de malo en ti Harry.- escuchó nuevamente. -Tú eres perfecto, así como todos lo somos. Todos somos perfectos. Sólo necesitas aceptarte a ti mismo y los otros deben hacerlo también. Tú no eres patoso, tal vez sólo incompatible con ese chico Creevey.-

-Quizás…- suspiró ante el breve recuerdo de su algo-así-como-exnovio, pero hizo esos pensamientos a un lado y se concentró en su pene duro, hinchado. Lo tomó con su mano y lo masajeó un poco.

-Creo que se han acabado las distracciones para ti.- el moreno medio sonrió y de pronto una idea se hizo clara en su cabeza: Draco había visto la peor parte de él y la había aceptado con ganas de ayudarle, con voluntad y gestos desinteresados. En cambio Colin había preferido hacerlo a un lado cada vez que algo no le gustaba, por insignificante que fuera. Como bailar. O un mal sueño.

-Creo que sí…- restregó su erección un poco más y luego miró al rubio, quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ok. Mira, normalmente hay dos opciones: eyacular o bajarla con respiraciones y meditación… pero tú sólo puedes elegir la primera.- Harry abrió los ojos ampliamente, imposibilitado de imaginarse a alguien bajándose un mástil como ese con puras respiraciones. Tan descabellado como tener orgasmos sin eyacular. Ya ven.

-¿Entonces…?-

-Entonces sexo. A menos que quieras masturbarte y punto.-

Alzó uno de esos pálidos y delgados hombros y entonces se giró quedando de cara a la cama, se sostuvo en sus brazos mientras miraba al moreno con una ceja alzada. Cómo si Harry fuese a pensar en una opción tan lábil, como aquel placer solitario.

-Me gusta la idea del sexo…- sonrió y sus verdes ojos brillaron con el salvaje manto del bosque indómito.

Draco rio y vio cómo el hombre se giraba hacia él, deslizándole uno de los brazos por su cintura y presionando su costado con la templanza de su interés. La proximidad de su cadera le tentaba el lado, dejando caer sobre su piel el vigor de su pene tieso. Un verdadero trozo de roca, prometiéndole otra inyección de fuego y descontrol.

-Dime- miró al moreno por sobre su hombro, sintiendo aquellas manos ya comenzando a acariciar su espalda baja, sus nalgas y el inicio de sus muslos, -quieres que te demuestre cómo es bajar una erección como esa o prefieres que me venga contigo.- la primera respuesta la recibió en forma de un beso demandante, una boca deliciosa que le exprimió todo el aliento y cualquier sombra de confrontación. En ese momento Draco sólo quería dejarse llevar. –Dime lo que quieres que haga.-

-Quiero que te corras conmigo.-

-Perfecto.- ronroneó dentro de ese beso jugoso, mordiendo suavemente esos labios y arqueando la espalda, levantó su trasero exhibiéndolo sensualmente.

-Es un pecado que tengas una cola… tan hermosa…- sintió los dedos deslizándose tentativos en el surco entre sus nalgas, mientras el moreno frotaba apenas su polla.

-Recuerda el flujo de tú magia.- le recordó, tomando una de las almohadas en lo alto de la cama y la pasaba por debajo de sus propias caderas, permitiendo que su trasero quedara un poco más levantado. –Ven…- y jaló de la mano que antes había estado hurgando entre sus piernas y lo instó a posicionarse sobre él.

Harry abrió las piernas y dejó ese muy encantador y apretado trasero entre ellas. Resbaló sus labios de la boca de Draco hacia su mejilla y de ahí a su cuello, luego a su hombro y finalmente a su nuca. Hundió su nariz en su cabello y aspiró su aroma delicioso, siempre le resultaría maravilloso. Divino. Incomparable. Arrastró su pene entre sus nalgas y lo restregó en ese angosto pasaje de carne aterciopelada y erótica.

-Voy a hacerlo…- murmuró contra su nuca, rozando sus labios y besándola con sutileza, trazando caminos con su lengua y pequeños mordiscos inofensivos. Su boca se empapó de su gusto salado y carnal. Le escuchó ronronear y apreció el movimiento sinuoso de su cuerpo delgado bajo él. El rubio había extendido los brazos y estiró todo su cuerpo, los músculos de su espalda ondearon con deleite. Cada acción, cada gesto, era una simple provocación de apetito. Hambre, otra vez.

-Entra.-

"Niño bueno", se dijo a sí mismo, obedeciendo esa simple palabra desprendida con calor y Harry dirigió su miembro nuevamente hacia su entrada, apenas empujó un poco y entró. Su polla se escurrió dentro con la facilidad de los músculos relajados y el interior todavía lubricado. Acomodó sus caderas y continuó avanzando hasta que su ingle apretujara las nalgas bajo su peso. Aquellos glúteos tersos, redondos, suaves y tan jodidamente sensuales, cediendo a la presión. Sus propios testículos tocando el recóndito espacio entre las piernas del rubio. Esa esquina de calor y placer.

Draco suspiró satisfecho, sintiéndose de nuevo ensartado en esa enorme polla, su contextura ancha y larga nunca le resultaría menos que evidente e incomparable. Era difícil no pensar en ella con cada célula de su ser, cuando la nota abrirse paso dentro en su cuerpo, cuando percibe las estocadas y el brío de la fricción de carne contra carne. Y sólo puede gemir y resistir la sensación de saciedad, de encontrarse lleno. Colmado. Completamente invadido por ese macizo. Joder. Y era tan bueno.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo, ni necesidad de acostumbrarse para que Harry comenzara el duro vaivén de sus caderas. Pronto las penetraciones se hicieron largas, potentes, intensas y el rubio tuvo que contenerse contra el cabecero de la cama, jadeando tan fuerte como la primera vez. Ahogo y agonías reiteradas. Invasiones que lo hacen boquear casi con sorpresa con el impulso de cada violenta entrada, presión sobre su próstata casi desde el primer momento, pulsaciones ardientes ramificándose a través de sus terminales nerviosas y sus sentidos estimulados. Excitación. Electricidad reverberando desde su sexo hacia su columna y todo su cuerpo. La magia fluye, el deseo fluye, sus gemidos fluyen. Draco agradece no tener que contenerse, no tener que pensar o racionalizar el placer y sólo dejarse llevar.

Agradece poder desatar su instinto y venirse con libertad.

Su piel está sensible y su cuerpo entregado a las manos de Harry. Draco se empuja hacia esa polla que lo parte, su espalda arqueada completamente alineado con él. Su miembro se roza contra la almohada bajo sus caderas, mientras su espalda se mantiene tibia y húmeda bajo el tacto del pecho que le presiona casi acogedoramente. Harry es tan grande que siente el deseo de cobijarse en él. Y sus labios en su nuca, en la línea de sus hombros y en el inicio de su columna. Es rico, es delicioso, puede reconocerlo.

Su energía asciende por sus _chakras_ con naturalidad y sabe que la vocalización es la mejor forma de fortalecer el suyo, claro que no lo piensa, simplemente lo hace. Lo hace con sus gemidos profundos, con el sonido de sus quejidos y sus jadeos prolongados. Padece con plena satisfacción. Su magia se extiende y la de Harry va a su encuentro, entrelazándose con las aterciopeladas ondulaciones de dos entes que se conocen y se mezclan con facilidad, con armonía. Con la compatibilidad de dos piezas que podrían estar destinadas a unirse. Con el vínculo ya creado.

Lo siente duro. Duro. Y cada vez más rápido e intenso y casi no puede soportarlo.

-Harry…- gime con voz adolorida.

-Joder… Draco…- murmuran contra de su oído, cálido, acariciante y su tono es de íntima oscuridad. Lasciva. –Draco…-

-Ya… Harry…-

-Levanta…- le escuchó a través de la neblina de lujuria, antes de sentir al hombre quitarse de su espalda y alzarle las caderas. Draco quedó apoyado sobre sus rodillas, mientras su pecho se mantenía sobre la cama. El moreno se dio el gusto de deslizar sus manos a través de esa espalda imposiblemente curvada, en una visión hermosamente erótica. Exuberante. Lúbrica.

Sintió una de sus manos enormes y protectoras sobre su cadera izquierda, guiando la rapidez de las estocadas, ayudando a apretar la entrepierna contra su entrada. Cada penetración era fuerte y contundente. Suavemente sintió la otra mano resbalar por su cintura hacia su abdomen y luego a su bajo vientre, sus dedos recorriendo un sendero amatorio hasta colgarse de su miembro. Mierda. Draco presionó su frente contra las sábanas y su cuerpo se sacudió bajo la presión de esas largas fricciones. Aquellos dedos comenzaban desde la base, jalando hacia su glande, masturbándolo continua e intensamente, ya comenzando a sentir el cimbreante calor del orgasmo formándose por debajo de su estómago.

-Sí… ahhHar-rry…- jadeó, su frente y su nariz hundidos angustiosos contra el colchón, mientras con cada balbuceo sus labios se rozaban con la textura suave de las sábanas. –Harry… Har-rry…-

Harry lamió a lo largo de su columna y él se sintió derretir… el hombre hacía tantas cosas… tantos estímulos, tantas provocaciones… ya no aguantaba más… jadeaba contra la cama cuando extendió sus brazos hacia atrás y se aferró a los muslos de Harry. No Había nada más que él pudiera hacer. No había nada más que gemir… y sentirse al borde…

-Draco… ¡Draco…!-fue un bramido gutural, de ultratumba… como nacido del rincón más oscuro de su cuerpo.

Lo sintió arremeter con fuerza y tensarse dentro de su cuerpo… meciéndose apretadamente contra él, por segundos tensos, fuertes… y entonces su mano le estrujó la polla y Draco se corrió… con un quejido largo y ahogado. No pensó en nada, ni sintió nada más que los espasmos y la electricidad atravesándolo de arriba abajo. No sintió nada más que su propio placer.

-Harry… joder.-

-¿Estás bien?- lo escuchó como un susurro lejano, cansado, antes que el hombre se dejara deslizar fuera de su cuerpo y cayera desparramado, a su lado en la cama.

-Muy bien…- suspiró quitando la almohada sucia y lanzándola hacia el suelo. Joder, ahora sí le dolían la cadera y las piernas.

Entonces se recostó sintiendo por primera vez la cálida sensación del semen en su interior, una humedad palpable que pesaba densa y viciosamente en sus entrañas. Una viscosidad sugerente, que le provocaba y lo hacía removerse con gusto. Era algo tentador. Lo cierto es que no se consideraba a sí mismo un fanático porque otros hombres se vinieran dentro de él, usualmente no le parecía algo conveniente o necesario, pero a lo largo de ese año ya había encontrado algunas excepciones. Había tenido que ir y volver desde el otro lado del mundo para encontrarse a esos verdaderos personajes, esas reliquias de guerra, entrando nuevamente a su vida.

Con uno era completamente inesperado, con el otro algo casi predestinado: Neville y Harry Potter. Con el primero había una afinidad cariñosa, un agrado casi fraterno que hacía del sexo con él algo entrañable. Con el segundo estaba la compatibilidad, la magia que tiraba de ambos.

Con los dos le gustaba llegar hasta el final, hasta la consumación del fuego interno y sentirlos de ese modo profundo e íntimo. Moviendo las caderas volvió a percibir aquella sustancia espesa llenándolo. Sí, podía reconocer que le gustaba sentir a Harry de esa forma. Era agradable. Podía acostumbrarse. Suspiró y se estiró sobre la cama, notaba la mirada del moreno todavía sobre él.

-Sé que probablemente no estés cansado, pero yo sí. A diferencia de ti no me he permitido una siesta de cinco horas.- murmuró apenas mirándolo a través de sus brazos extendidos, entre los cuales había dejado descansar su cabeza.

-¿Quieres que me quede?-

-¿Quieres vestirte y marcharte?- levantó un poco la cabeza y Harry se encontró con la intensidad de sus ojos brillantes. Negó. –Bien, porque tengo planes para ti mañana.-

-¿Qué tipo de planes?-

-Harry- dijo con voz lastimosa, -¿por qué no levantas el edredón y nos dormimos?-

-Bien…- soltó con resignación, dándose cuenta que a pesar de todo seguía obedeciendo a las peticiones del rubio. Sorprendido de que no le molestara en lo más mínimo, aunque tal vez esto fuera sólo una concesión a cambio de sus buenos tratos.

Finalmente se sentó en la cama cogió el grueso plumón y se los echó encima. Draco apagó la luz de la lámpara en la mesita de noche y se durmió.

Harry pensó que con lo despierto que se sentía pasaría buena parte de la noche en vela, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a pasar noches durmiendo en promedio hasta cinco horas; pero una vez que su cabeza tocó la almohada y su nariz se impregnó de suave aroma del rubio, cerró los ojos y ya no supo más de sí.

* * *

Suspiró profundo, estirando todo su cuerpo con sumo placer. La sensación de las sábanas sobre su piel desnuda era inmensamente agradable y el calor bajo el cobertor, la calidez corporal le provocaba embriaguez. Le entraban ganas de ignorar la luz del día y la idea de levantarse, para continuar durmiendo hasta decir basta.

Volvió a suspirar y parpadeó con reticencia. Se encontró con un cielo raso tan claro y limpio, tan distinto al de su habitación en Grimmauld Place, que por un momento se sintió perdido. De pronto su mente hizo una recapitulación del día anterior, como un flash de imágenes que inesperadamente se instaló al frente de sus pensamientos. Y todo se resumía en una única cuestión: sexo, con Draco, en esa misma cama. Sonrió.

Sexo. Había tenido sexo con Draco Malfoy. Un jodido y maravilloso buen sexo con él. Había sido todo malditamente incomparable. Yendo más allá de todas sus expectativas, físicas, emocionales y mágicas. El hombre se había dejado tomar con docilidad, permitiéndole marcar el ritmo e incluso ayudándolo a llevar las cosas aún más allá. ¡Había tenido dos orgasmos! ¡Que lo partiera un rayo!

Había sido placer en estado puro. Había sido comodidad y espontaneidad. Había sido la cosa más íntima y relajada que había experimentado alguna vez. Y había sucedido con alguien por quien había sentido desagrado, antipatía. ¡Había deseado nunca volver a verlo! ¡Había desesperado cuando Robards se lo había endilgado a su equipo, hacía más de un mes ya! ¿Qué podría decir ahora?

Con Draco todo se había fraguado sin resquemores, sin el nerviosismo de tener que cumplir ante las expectativas de nadie, tan lejos de cómo habían pasado las cosas con Colin. El chico siempre lo había mirado con admiración y Harry a pesar de sus propios deseos, había intentado cumplir con esa imagen llena de heroica perfección, con la vida feliz y colmada de atenciones que él había esperado. Los privilegios de ser el novio del chico-que-vivió-dos-veces.

Harry había hecho y aguantado mucho por él: exponerse a los medios por estúpidas portadas en Corazón de bruja, salir a lugares que no le gustaban, cambiar turnos en el Cuartel porque él se lo pedía, incluso aceptar con resignación que el chico se marchara cuando tenía alguna pesadilla, pensando que después de todo era su culpa, él era el perturbado. Tanto invertido en mantener esa relación, pero cuando el chico vio que no había nada de magnificencia, ni de interés en él, se había decepcionado y dedicado a vivir su propia vida. Priorizar sus estudios, sus amigos y su estadía en Manchester.

Pero no podía sentirse mal, lo había estado, claro, pero ahora considerada esa carrera en Manchester como una oportunidad que no debía perderse. ¡Gracias a Merlín! Seguro Draco le diría que las cosas pasaban por algo. Algún tipo de significado cosmogónico unido al libre albedrío y los caminos predestinados. Un montón de palabras místicas que en última instancia Harry sólo podía agradecer.

Su rostro dibujó una enorme sonrisa que probablemente parecería tonta y giró su rostro hacía un lado. Sus ojos viajaron a través de los pliegues de la almohada hasta cierto cabello rubio que se desparramaba sobre ella. Harry acomodó su propio cojín y se dispuso a admirar el sueño de su compañero, su lento respirar, su gesto completamente relajado, sus mechones revueltos, las sensuales marcas de besos y dientes sobre sus hombros. Su calor acogedor y su aroma, que aún a esas horas de la mañana, le resulta fascinante. Siente que podría hundir su nariz contra aquel cuello delgado y yacer ahí para siempre.

Harry sabe que ese es su mejor despertar en mucho tiempo. Su mejor mañana. Una de esas extrañas mañanas en las que su libido le recordaba que era un joven hombre normal, con hormonas y deseos como cualquier otro. Que lo dijera el cosquilleo que sentía en la ingle.

De pronto escuchó un murmullo vano, un suspiro y luego lo vio removerse en sueños. El edredón resbalando suavemente por su espalda sinuosa. Él se mantuvo quieto, a la expectativa de ver su despertar y sus plateados ojos velados por el sueño. Entonces pudo observar su parpadeo lánguido y fue regalado exactamente con la expresión que esperaba ver. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

-Buenos días.-

-Buenos…- murmuró el rubio con un largo bostezo. –Cómo ya despierto y tan temprano…- se removió bajo el cobertor con un mimo que al moreno se le antojó como el holgazaneo de un gato.

-Tal vez sea porque no estoy acostumbrado a dormir tanto.- le escuchó sonreír con un verdadero ronroneo.

-Tal vez. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor que nunca.- soltó sin más, con una honestidad que incluso él se sorprendió. No estaba seguro de que fuera bueno mostrarse tan zalamero o excesivamente positivo. -¿Sabes dónde está mi varita?, quiero ver qué hora es.-

-¿La hora?- el rubio se estiró sobre su mesita de noche y tomó un pequeño objeto cuadrado del tamaño de una caja de té. Harry vio que era un reloj muggle. -8:07.-

-He notado que no te gusta utilizar magia aquí, ¿es por los aparatos muggles?-

-En parte sí- regresó el reloj a su lugar habitual y volvió a recostarse, Harry aprovechó el momento para acercarse un poco más al rubio. Sabiendo que se estaba dejando dominar por la sensualidad de encontrarse ambos desnudos bajo las sábanas, -en parte es por los aparatos muggles, pero más que nada es por principio. Aprendí que no debo depender tanto de la magia, que puedo hacer todo por mí mismo.-

-¿Eso también lo aprendiste en India?- había preguntado casi con mofa, no creyendo que fuera realmente así, pero el Draco le respondió con un asentimiento. -¿Cómo? Espera, espera… Nunca he entendido cómo es que llegaste a India en primer lugar.- Harry lo miraba con ojos inquisitivos y aunque no estaba seguro de que el rubio le respondiera, no pudo abstenerse de preguntar. Era su oportunidad de saber sobre ese extraño pasado, posterior a Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo llegue a India? Vaya, eres un atrevido y ni siquiera estoy completamente despierto.- cerró los ojos y sonrió un poco adormilado, pero el moreno quería saber y si ésta era su única posibilidad, entonces no la dejaría pasar.

-Venga, cuéntame.-

* * *

Como siempre: continuará =D

¡Yo también quiero saber la historia del rubio!

Si alguien se lo pregunta y como lo vimos en capítulos anteriores: sí, a través del Tantra un hombre puede tener orgasmos sin eyacular. Obviamente, no es tan fácil como andarse tocando por "ahí" y ¡pum!, tenemos gente multi-orgásmica. Además que aquí, todo está adornado por la magia, por la energía y el encanto de Draco, por eso todo parece tan sencillo.

Si se preguntan sobre el caso, en este momento a Harry no puede importarle menos… por eso ha habido capítulos, donde no avanzamos en nada más que la interacción de Draco y Harry.

¡Yap, nos leemos la próxima semana!

¿Me merezco un nuevo comentario? =D


	14. Krishna III

¡Hola mi gente favorita!

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y como por fin tuve un poco de tiempo, les envié una respuesta! =D

Como siempre, capítulo dedicado a **SuicideFreakWord,** **ArchiBC** , **Sther-ars** , **CuquiLuna3,** **AnataYume,** **Erisikol,** **PercyRossVulturiUchiha,** **Murtilla** (XD Es que tener un Draco pendiente de su bienestar, preocupado de su magia, de su relación familiar, que lo ayuda con el caso y que además le permite "hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo"… es como una flecha al corazón), **Nekoconeco56** , **Sinideas** y **DarySnape** (Tienes toda la razón, cualquier cosa que termine con un Draco desnudo compartiendo cama con Harry… es hermoso! =D)

¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 13: Krishna III

-Ok…- suspiró, todavía sintiendo la modorra abrazar su cuerpo. -Bueno, antes de llegar a India estuve viajando un poco por Europa, mi madre y yo visitamos Francia, Alemania e Italia, pensando que encontraríamos la tranquilidad perdida con la guerra y los juicios ante el Wizengamot. Tal vez mi madre la haya encontrado, pero yo no.- se acomodó sobre la almohada, quedando de lado sobre la cama y de frente a Harry. El moreno podría tocar cualquier parte de su cuerpo sin ninguna dificultad y por simple curiosidad, dobló ligeramente la rodilla y esta entró en contacto con alguna parte del muslo de su compañero. –Ella se hallaba instalada en Roma y yo ya no aguantaba estar allí, incluso estar con ella y escucharla me irritaba. Estaba hecho un desastre. Por eso pensé en seguir viajando yo solo, que me dejara un poco en paz. Así fue que desde Italia crucé a Grecia y luego a Turquía, de ahí salté hasta India. La verdad es que no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo, nada de lo que había visto me gustaba. Consideraba que todo era horrendo y sólo quería tomar un _traslador_ hacia algún otro lugar… pero de pronto se dio la oportunidad de tomar un Tour desde _Varanasi_ hacia el Parque Nacional de _Panna_. Se escuchaba bastante bien: una explanada de tranquila naturaleza, de suaves silencios y vaciado de cualquier otro ser humano, sólo lo esencial delante de mí. Por eso, lo tomé.- soltó una risa por la nariz. –Pero resulta que fue más salvaje de lo que pensé y me perdí, me separé del grupo y terminé extraviado entre unos matorrales. Recuerdo que me desesperé, maldije a todo el mundo, hasta a mi madre… grité para que alguien me encontrara, cosa que no fue muy inteligente, pensando que _Panna_ es una reserva de tigres. Aunque yo no lo supiera en su momento.-

-Joder…-

-Sí, aunque mi oponente finalmente no fue un tigre, sino un elefante.-

-¿Un elefante?- aún no podía imaginárselo. ¡Draco Malfoy en medio de la selva luchando por su remilgada vida, contra un elefante!

-De pronto apareció de la nada y me pegó con su trompa directo en la cabeza, quedé knockout en segundos y al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de mi desaparición. Así se pierden los turistas en India.- negó. –Me desperté en la choza de un granjero llamado _Ahsan_ , que vivía al norte de _Panna_ … obviamente no supe que seguía en la misma reserva hasta mucho después. Así que me vi obligado a vivir de su "hospitalidad" por largo tiempo y sin saber que el anciano había guardado mi varita, con la que me podría haber desaparecido y punto. Aun cuando _Ahsan_ sería considerado como muggle, él sabía mucho sobre magia y era capaz de sentir los objetos mágicos como mi varita, la que había guardado cuando me encontró.-

-¿Y cómo fue que él te convenció de hacer algo sin varita?-

-Con la persuasión de que si yo no cuidaba de mí mismo, nadie más lo haría. Yo estaba indignado y lo amenazaba con los peores males que podía imaginar, si es que no me servía o no me llevaba de regreso a _Varanasi_ ; pero él sólo me decía que me fuera si tanto lo deseaba, que comiera si quería, que buscara agua si la necesitaba. Era vergonzoso darme cuenta que _Kunal_ , su hijo de ocho años, era más capaz que yo. Sabía usar cuchillos y todo tipo de herramientas, yo apenas y lograba sostener el hacha de mano.-

-Puedo imaginármelo completamente.-

Harry mantenía una risa constante, pegada a su rostro, mientras trataba de situar esa imagen entre sus pensamientos y era seguro que pensar en Draco recibiendo una zurra de un elefante, era todo un incidente que hubiese deseado presenciar. Lo mismo que vivir en una raquítica choza, gritar indignado como la señorita que era y siendo un absoluto incompetente. Eso cuadraba muy bien con la visión degradada que había tenido de él.

Y el rubio se lo decía con una simplicidad pasmosa, sin una pizca de vergüenza y permitiendo que Harry se regodee de lo lindo. Desde cuándo la sinceridad con Draco se había vuelto tan liberadora, tan carente de falsas pretensiones. Volvió a soltar una risa por la nariz y levantando la mano, deslizó su pulgar a través de su mejilla suave hasta el borde de su mandíbula. Ya lo había dicho, estaban muy cerca.

Sus ojos se movieron a lo largo del rostro del moreno, observando su expresión descansada y su mirada lúcida. Tan animada y vigilante como los verdes ojos adolescentes que lo habían seguido alguna vez. Allí estaban la consciencia y la atención sobre él, el encuentro entre el antiguo león de Griffindor y la rastrera serpiente de Slytherin, pero sin la perspicacia y la desconfiada duda que lo habían hecho su blanco. Ya no le ofrecía castigo con cada brillo contenido en su mirada.

Por el contrario, ahora habían dedos gentiles acariciando su rostro y una sediciosa magia tirando de él. Podía sentirlo como una llamada quieta, pero no por ello menos insistente. Harry Potter le pedía. Silenciosamente. Y contra los deseos de su racionalidad, la propia magia del rubio le exigía responder. Las acciones siendo más elocuentes que las palabras.

Avanzando un poco más bajo las mantas, Draco se acercó lo suficiente al moreno como para que él le besara y el contacto fue tan suave como la propia placidez de la mañana. La provocadora sujeción de sus labios y el lento rozar de sus bocas, caricias despertando intereses y la mano en su mejilla viaja consentida hacia su nuca, su espalda, su cintura y lo aprieta contra su cuerpo de Salvador. El rubio puede sentirle erecto contra su cadera.

-¿Quieres ducharte conmigo?- murmura contra sus labios apremiantes y la magia del hombre parece bullir a su alrededor.

-Claro…-

Ambos vuelven a tener sexo bajo la agradable sensación del agua caliente golpeándoles la piel. Draco con la frente presionada contra los azulejos mientras el moreno se empuja en su interior, jadean y el sonido de la ducha amortigua la vocalización de sus deseos. Su cuerpo lo recibe inclinado hacia adelante y el agua resbala por la curva de su espalda, ríos de suavidad descendiendo por su columna, líneas de sinuoso rocío haciendo caminos hacia el pasaje entre sus nalgas. Draco jadea cuando nota la extraña sensación de la humedad acariciando el anillo de su entrada, mientras la carne de Harry le fricciona el interior. Constante e intenso. Caliente. Y el agua parece lamer su piel febril.

El rubio se retuerce bajo esas manos grandes y sólo encuentra algo de alivio en la lisa frescura de la cerámica, presiona sus labios contra ella y deja que le toque algunas afiebradas porciones de su piel, al tiempo que le sostiene de las duras estocadas. El agua salpica y se agita con las pulsaciones de sus cuerpos yendo al encuentro, del golpe seco contra sus caderas. Abriendo. Separando sus músculos. Las fricciones ardientes van más allá de la espuma y el jabón resbalando por sus cabellos, sus brazos, su pecho y piernas.

Escucha los gruñidos en sus oídos y los impulsos le alzan con fuerza, en un enérgico e intenso vaivén. Lejos de cualquier contención, el moreno sólo parece querer desatar su excitación. Enterrándose fuerte. El aire parece ser insuficiente para sus pulmones que inhalan con agitación.

Respira afanoso, sus labios reteniendo una exclamación ahogada y se siente sujetado por unos dedos que son como ganzúas sobre sus caderas. El moreno no pierde el tiempo y aumenta el ritmo, dejando de lado toda consciencia y cualquier motivo de bienestar espiritual. Ningún aprendizaje es suficiente en ese momento. Arremete contra él y todo es un bullir de sangre, de magia vibrante, de sentidos cimbreantes al compás del instinto más básico y primitivo.

Harry sólo quiere fundirse en la estreches de su carne, derramarse en los lindes de ese cuerpo dispuesto, ahogarse en el origen de su lascivia. El comienzo de todas sus nuevas contemplaciones. Sólo instinto. Sólo intuición. Sólo la naturalidad de sus impulsos.

No piensa en nada, no considera nada, sólo se entierra dura y profundamente, golpean las caderas. Se deja oír el choque húmedo de sus cuerpos. No lo suelta. Lo folla fuerte, lo atraviesa. Y gruñe. Sus bramidos repercuten en el pequeño espacio de la ducha, está listo. Siente los cosquilleos en su bajo vientre.

Desliza sus manos y sus dedos se aventuran entre las piernas del rubio, acarician el anillo del ano abrazado su miembro y con el deseo de pertenencia, de domino, tira suavemente de la entrada hacia los lados. Por un momento se siente tentado de introducir su pulgar y comprobar si Draco puede soportar algo más de él. Gruñe. Gruñe. El agua se siente deliciosa, apenas tibia en comparación a su piel hirviente.

Todo se acumula en su bajo vientre.

-Draco…- balbucea, agua de la ducha entra en su boca. –Draco…- repite, recordándose que está con él. Sólo con él y es la segunda vez que tienen sexo. Y que adora todo estando en su compañía.

-Ya… Harry…-

-Mneh v-voy…- jadea y todo su cuerpo se estremece bajo el poder del orgasmo. –¡Mierdaah…!- suelta y un estremecedor tirón le quita el aliento, jalando desde algún lugar de su bajo vientre. Algún punto inexacto y sensible que le quita todo sentido.

Tiene que cerrar los ojos y se deja ir, derramándose en largas exhalaciones de humedad, tensiones que lo impulsan a eyacular en extensas corridas dentro de las cálidas paredes de ese recto que se contrae pulsante. Latiendo placeres. Palpitando.

Y en medio de las contracciones de su entrada, Draco siente que su interior se llena de una tibieza reconfortante. La misma densa viscosidad que había empapado su cuerpo, la noche anterior. Mueve sus caderas y percibe cómo la sustancia se desliza, se mueve suave y resbala fuera de su agujero cuando la polla de Harry sale suavizada y disminuida de su interior.

El agua sigue fluyendo de su espalda hacia sus nalgas y la siente extraña, al rozarse sobre su ano dilatado y sobre estimulado.

Suspira hondo y las manos del moreno continúan acariciándolo, a veces tocan su entrada y parece jugar con lo poco de él que ha escurrido fuera de su cuerpo.

* * *

No puede evitar mirarlo. Simplemente le resulta imposible, porque no puede creer todo lo que han hecho, porque todo le parece una fantasía… una demasiado deliciosa y perfecta para ser verdad.

Sus ojos se quedan atascados en el gesto de sus labios, en el movimiento suave de sus pestañas, la hermosa extensión de su cuello pálido y la gracilidad de sus dedos. Porque sus labios fueron un abismo de placer. Porque puede recordar aquellos ojos apretadamente cerrados, entregados al éxtasis. Porque su cuello fue el lienzo donde hincó sus dientes, presionó sus labios y deslizó su lengua. Joder. Porque aquellos dedos eran sinónimo de promesas y Harry estaba dispuesto a cumplir cualquier penitencia por ellos.

Dios, haría cualquier cosa por continuar entre sus piernas, por deslizarse entre sus brazos, por hundir su nariz entre las curvas de su cuerpo y empaparse de su aroma delicioso, de su magia encantadora, de su calor embriagante. ¡Joder, que le encanta!

-¿Pasa algo?- el rubio lo mira. Su cabello todavía húmedo, pantalones pescadores y luciendo una encantadora camiseta azul sin mangas, que hacía de su pelo más rubio, más brillante y sus ojos más pálidos. Inconsciente, el moreno lamió sus labios.

-Mi ropa de auror no aguanta para otro día más…- se había puesto los pantalones y lo demás con reticencia. Olisqueó la camiseta en sus manos y aunque no apestaba, lo incomodaba volver a usarla.

-Cierto.- asintió, admirando la formidable contextura del hombre frente a él. Era imposible no pensar en "bastedad" y "amplitud", cuando lo mirada; así como era imposible no sentir seguridad y calidez cuando estaban cerca. Suspiró. De cualquier forma, por la diferencia física, no había nada en su guardarropa que pudiera prestarle. –Si quieres puedes ir hasta tú casa vía red flú y después regresar. Tengo planes para ambos.-

-¿Planes? ¿Qué clase de planes?- a regañadientes se puso la camiseta. Arriscó la nariz.

-Aún es temprano, así que haremos algo de entrenamiento, vamos a desayunar y luego iremos a casa de Andrómeda, almorzaremos con ellos y después saldremos con Teddy.-

-¿Almorzar con Andrómeda?

-Hablé con ella ayer y dijo que no había problema. Además, desde que te involucraste en el caso, no has salido con tú ahijado, ¿no?-

-No realmente.- suspiró. Entonces el rubio salió de la habitación y Harry se dispuso a seguirlo. –No sabía que tenías una chimenea… no la vi cuando llegamos ayer.-

-El edificio tiene calefacción central y no pensaba conectarme a la red flú, pero… se presentó la necesidad.- no quería decirle que a Neville le resultaba más fácil trasladarse por chimenea que viajar en transporte público, para visitarlo. "Visitarlo". -Instalé una en el armario inferior, junto a la puerta de entrada. Es algo pequeña, pero cumple su función. Dejaré la conexión abierta.-

-Entonces regreso en un momento.- dijo cuando ambos llegaron al primer nivel.

Harry se acercó al mencionado armario, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró en primer plano con un par de abrigos y hacia atrás vio la chimenea empotrada. No era pequeña, sino tal vez un poco angosta y a la vieja usanza, era completamente de ladrillo, con una repisa de madera en lo alto. De un momento a otro, sintió el fluir de la magia del rubio y desde el interior de la estructura centellaron las verdes cenizas de la red flú.

-¡Los polvos están en la fuente sobre la repisa!- dijeron desde algún lado del departamento. Sonrió.

En un par de segundos estuvo en Grimmauld Place.

Regresó cerca de quince minutos después, vistiendo pantalones deportivos, camiseta, zapatillas y con un bolso en la mano. Lo dejó sobre el sofá, cuando vio que el rubio realizaba otra de esas rutinas de ejercicios sobre el despejado suelo del salón, donde movía una pierna o una mano por vez, cambiaba de postura cada cierto tiempo y apelaba a sus notorias capacidades de flexibilidad. Harry se preguntó si tendría la oportunidad de probarlas él mismo.

-Espero que no me obligues a hacer algo de eso.-

El rubio le respondió con una larga inhalación para luego encogerse sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, sus brazos se relajaron hacia adelante con la consiguiente exhalación. Luego de largos segundos irguió su torso y flexionando un poco su cuello, dirigió sus ojos hacia el moreno. Para ese entonces Harry se encontraba sentado en el sofá, una media sonrisa sobre su rostro, observando todo ese disparatado montón de contorciones.

-Sólo serán un par de pequeños movimientos.- se levantó y le hizo gestos con la mano. –Ven.- el moreno obedeció caminando hasta situarse frente a él. De algún modo y por puro instinto Harry extendió las manos hacia el otro cuerpo cuando éste se le acercó. Sus dedos apenas tocaron el borde de la camiseta, cuando se dio cuenta y al mismo tiempo desistía de la idea. –Esto no es diferente a lo que ya hemos estado haciendo. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.- indicó y él no hizo nada por negarse o quejarse, después de todo ya sabía que todo lo que el rubio le pedía terminaba con beneficiosos resultados. –Relaja los músculos del cuerpo.- estando con los ojos cerrados, pudo sentir como su compañero se movía a su alrededor y probaba la tensión de su cuerpo, deslizando sus delgadas manos a lo largo de su espalda, tocaba sus hombros, la extensión de sus brazos y resbalaba sus palmas a través de su pecho hasta su abdomen. La energía del hombre pronto se hizo presente. –Levanta las manos por sobre tú cabeza, intentando llegar lo más alto posible. Siente como se estira cada fibra desde tu estómago, tus costados e incluso la base de tú espalda.- entonces aquellos dedos viajaron intrépidos por toda su espina dorsal. –Inspira y tira hacia arriba… relaja con cada exhalación.- y así lo hizo. –De nuevo.- y continuaron con esa dinámica un par de veces más.

La voz era suave, tranquila y siempre parecía hablarle desde algún lugar muy cerca de él. No había ningún tono altisonante, ni ninguna variación que lo hiciera desconcentrarse o pensar en algo más que las respiración o las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Harry de pronto se encontraba con la mente completamente en blanco, su corazón resonando poderosamente dentro de su pecho, sus pulmones respondiendo rítmicamente con cada aliento. Su magia tocando los aterciopelados límites de la energía de Draco, mixturándose armónicamente y flotando ambas, entrelazadas a su alrededor. Era algo tan calmo, que aletargaba.

Por un instante y en medio de una espiración profunda, el moreno se atrevió a entreabrir los ojos. Sus parpados moviéndose lentamente, casi somnoliento y entonces su mirada se encontró con el rostro del rubio justo delante suyo. Éste lo miraba con atención. A Harry le encantaba cuando sus plateados ojos lucían tan brillantes y accesibles.

Y de alguna forma inesperada, sus manos volvieron a moverse por sí solas, como atraídas inconscientemente por la presencia de su compañero. Buscando sentir la textura de la camiseta azul entre sus yermas, deseando tocar el borde de sus pantalones… quizás algo de la piel de su cadera, el hueso de su codo o la falange de su meñique. Simplemente su instinto parecía ser capaz de convencer a su cuerpo y propulsar sus impulsos físicos. Como una instigación constante, que tal vez tendría el recuerdo de la piel de su compañero como el único y necesitado toque de un amante. Habían pasado tan sólo horas y sus manos ya lo extrañaban.

Y el cuerpo no mentía.

-Muy bien.- Draco le sonrió con la misma suavidad con la que le hablaba o le tocaba. El color rosado y ligeramente brillante de sus labios, le recordaron otras actividades mucho más placenteras y lo deliciosa que le había resultado esa boca, durante la noche anterior. Sintió ganas de besarlo. Incluso sus manos cosquillearon. – _Ardha uttanasana_.-

-¿Qué?-

- _Ardha uttanasana_ , es una postura para ir mejorando lentamente la flexibilidad de la cintura, la espalda y los muslos. Mira…- estando frente a él, se situó de lado y se inclinó hacia adelante, depositando sus dos manos sobre sus rodillas. –Es importante mantener la espalda recta, ni llevar los hombros hacia las orejas y vas bajando las manos por las piernas a medida que te vayas acostumbrando.-

Harry reconoció el ejercicio de los muchos tantos que el rubio había realizado en el gimnasio del cuartel. Él ya lo había visto tocar con las manos el suelo junto a sus pies y presionar la frente contra las piernas. En cambio, él estaba apenas seguro de poder sostenerse con las manos sobre las rótulas. De hecho, si se inclinaba un poco más, sentía que le molestaba la espalda y le temblaban las rodillas. No quería ver la cara del rubio cuando se diera cuenta que tenía la flexibilidad de un anciano.

-La espalda recta.- le dijo el rubio poniendo su mano izquierda a la altura de la cinturilla del pantalón, mientras que la derecha le empujaba ligeramente desde el pecho hacia arriba. Eso sí le tiraba desde la parte de atrás de los muslos y un poco en el trasero. Era del tipo de dolor que nunca antes había sentido en esos lugares. –Muy bien. Inspira hondo y exhala. Cuenta lentamente hasta cincuenta…- y comenzó otra vez la letanía de las respiraciones profundas, las sensaciones dentro de su cuerpo y su cabeza nuevamente vaciada de todo pensamiento, salvo por los números que iba contando y que se dibujaban enormes tras sus parpados cerrados. Mientras el rubio continuó tocándolo y asegurándose de que la postura estuviera bien ejecutada.

-Cincuenta.- advirtió y con una pequeña palmada sobre su espalda, Draco lo dejó levantarse completamente. El moreno debió mover la espalda y los hombros para aligerar un poco la tensión. –No estoy acostumbrado a esto.- se quejó.

-¿Te molesta mucho?- le sintió caminar hacia su espalda y tocarle la cintura, presionando sus pulgares hacia la zona lumbar. Harry se dejó hacer.

-No, pero me hace sentir como un viejo…-

-Mueve un poco las caderas.- indicó, situando sus manos sobre ellas e imponiéndole un movimiento circular. –Levanta el brazo izquierdo e inclínate a la derecha.- el moreno lo sentía a su espalda, respirando contra su cuello, sus manos otra vez viajando y presionando en los lugares correctos, pronto sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba de nuevo. –Ahora el otro brazo.-

-Sí…- suspiró. -Mucho mejor.-

-Por ésta vez terminaremos con un último ejercicio, _Phalakasana_ o más conocido como "tabla" o "plancha".-

-¿Y eso es?-

-Apoyarte sobre el suelo con las manos y la punta de los pies.- Draco hizo el primer movimiento para enseñárselo y el moreno comprobó una vez más, que era un ejercicio que ya había presenciado. –Las manos deben ir alineadas bajo los hombros y la espalda recta… siempre recta.-

-Ok.- inspiró, arrodillándose a su lado y poniéndose en posición. No era algo difícil, pero por un vago momento recordó por qué había considerado todos esos malabares y esoterismos como algo ridículo. Justo ahora se sentía un poco ridículo también.

-Recuerda las respiraciones profundas y contar hasta cincuenta.-

-Bien.-

Y de nuevo el mismo proceso. Cerrando los ojos se dispuso a contar. Cerca de un minuto después anunció los cincuenta, pero el rubio le instó a mantenerse ahí y sostener la posición. Cuando Harry giró el rostro para mirarlo, vio que Draco estaba recostado de espalda junto a él, sobre el suelo y con el libro de _Tantra_ entre sus manos.

-¿Me vas a leer algo más?-

-Sí. Algo más sobre el sexo en el _tantra_.- él asintió y movió un poco las manos, empezando a sentir la tensión en los tríceps. Ya comprendía por qué el rubio tenía unos brazos tan tonificados, pero tan elegantemente alongados y elásticos. –"En el _tantra_ , el ritual del sexo se llama _Maithuna_ y contrariamente a la educación represiva de occidente, busca que se sienta la armonía de esta función de la energía. No se condena al sexo, sino que se incita a él, pero no como libertinaje sino como un acceso a niveles profundos de consciencia y de compartir la energía, sin que la mente interfiera con su falsa moral y creencias equivocadas. De éste modo la energía fluirá sin culpas, ni ideas de pecado."- lo vio pestañear un par de veces, antes de dar vuelta la página. –"La energía sexual es sagrada, portadora de vida. El _tantra_ aconseja como algo importante evitar la eyaculación. La energía que es normalmente liberada hacia afuera en la eyaculación debe utilizarse como poder espiritual, en el ascenso por la columna astral y en la activación de los siete _chakras_ de la consciencia. De éste modo, el sexo no debe considerarse como una descarga genital, sino como un intercambio de las energías de la pareja, como fuente de placer, de vida y de transformación. Así también, la energía sexual estimulada se verá traducida en actos de creatividad, intuición, mayor inspiración, más vitalidad, enorme capacidad para conocer tus procesos internos y un poder interior nunca antes sentido."- entonces la voz del rubio se detuvo y dejó descansar el libro sobre su pecho, lo miró. -¿Te hace sentido después de lo de ayer?-

-Bueno, es cierto que hay diferencias. Usualmente tener sexo cansa, por todo el movimiento y la excitación y me da una sensación de letargo después de correrme, pero ayer… después del primer orgasmo aún me sentía entero, con ganas de hablar y hacer, no sé… cosas. Podríamos haber jugado ajedrez mágico o salido a pasear en escoba y no me habría importado. Y después del segundo orgasmo, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo y la intensidad, no sentí ningún tipo de somnolencia.- observó sus dedos apoyados sobre el suelo de madera, su cabello negro enmarcando la imagen. Todo aquello podía parecer muy ridículo, pero las sensaciones eran las adecuadas. Podía reconocer que el bienestar estaba allí. -Fue extraño.- dijo y se giró de nuevo hacia el rubio. Observó su cabello claro, desparramado y matizándose hermosamente sobre el suelo dorado, mientras su rostro de expresión relajada lo miraba con interés. Definitivamente esa camiseta azul le sentaba maravillosamente. –Me sentía muy bien, relajado pero animado… como dice el libro, estaba como vitalizado.-

-Para ser honesto, me sorprendió que lograras dejar ascender tú energía con tanta facilidad. Yo sólo debí presionar un poco de magia y tú cuerpo se liberó naturalmente. No todos lo consiguen la primera vez.- mitad sonrisa, mitad burla. –Hasta para eso eres El Elegido.-

-Muy gracioso. ¿Ya puedo dejar esto y sentarme? Se me están cansando los brazos.-

-Todavía no. Ahora escucha: "Al entrar a la unión sexual mantén fija la atención sobre el fuego inicial, evitando llegar a los rescoldos del final. Creando un círculo que no tiene principio ni final, los amantes sentirán cómo si se convirtiesen en una sola ola de energía. Permitiendo que ambos disfruten, gocen de los cuerpos, del contacto de la energía de las almas y mezclándose el uno con el otro, como en un dínamo de luz. No existe pérdida energética, sino revitalización y comunión, traspasando las barreras de lo personal a lo transpersonal. El _Tantra_ destaca el hecho de que el primer _chakra_ ( _Muladhara_ ) de la energía sexual, ubicado en la base de la espina dorsal, es el origen de todos los demás centros de energía. La energía sexual es el pilar para el amor, la comunicación, el vigor mental y la estabilidad espiritual. El sexo crea lo que llamamos placer, pero el placer es de hecho la energía del primer _chakra_ resonando a frecuencias más elevadas de vibración. Tener placer es entonces, una manera de elevar la vibración del cuerpo, la mente y el espíritu. Como norma espiritual, cada uno de los siete _chakras_ o centros de energía del cuerpo, tienen su fundamento en los _chakras_ precedentes y en sus funciones relacionadas. Todos los _chakras_ tienen su base en el primero, el que incluye la base de la columna, las piernas, los órganos sexuales y las caderas; de modo que puede ser visualizado como una extensa pirámide con una base fuerte y cada uno de los siguientes _chakras_ como peldaños sobre ésta. Una relación verdaderamente holística con el compañero implica relacionarse con él en todos los niveles, sexual, amorosa, mental y espiritualmente. Mediante la relación con otra persona, ya sea a través del amor o el sexo, tiene lugar una gran cantidad de intercambio psíquico. Esto también es cierto con cualquier otro sentimiento o estado de consciencia, considerándose al ser humano como una radio con siete emisoras, emitiendo simultáneamente con todas ellas."- terminó de paladear la última palabra antes de bajar el libro y mirarlo otra vez directamente a los ojos. –Siempre se está en intercambio con el mundo y todo lo que se proyecta desde uno mismo, será sentido por las personas alrededor.-

-¿Te refieres a mi magia perturbada?-

-Y a tú ánimo, a los sentimientos de confusión o frustración, o el deseo de mantener distancias con los demás.- el rubio lo miraba de frente, a veces desviando los ojos hacia cualquier lugar, mientras intentaba explicarse. –Un ejemplo es lo que sucede con Teddy, ser licántropo lo hace muy susceptible a las energías de su entorno, a tú influencia y a la de Andrómeda. Pero esto también es un hecho para todo el mundo, a lo que puedas hacer sentir a tú división o a tus amigos.-

-Lo entiendo.-

-Otra forma de explicarlo es como cuando uno siente el deseo en otra persona… cuando uno va a un pub o va con intención de conquista.- el moreno sonrió asintiendo, sabía de qué lo le estaba hablando. ¿Cuántas veces sintió las intenciones de algunos hombres, como una atmosfera sugerente a su alrededor? –Es algo que llega a resultar evidente, ¿no?-

-¿Algo tan simple como eso también pueden ser llamado como vibraciones del primer _chakra_ , de la energía sexual?-

-Sí y no hay nada de simple en eso. Es el instinto y todo sentimiento merece la pena ser sentido.- esa parecía otra de esas frases llenas de sabiduría, tan propias del rubio. Harry en ese momento se preguntaba sí todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo serían tan fáciles de leer.

Lamió sus labios. Sus ojos aún detenidos en el rostro del hombre recostado a su lado, observando el color de su iris, el hermoso largo de sus pestañas y la encantadora curva de sus cejas platinadas. ¿Draco podría comprender las sensaciones que mirarlo le provocaba? ¿Las sensaciones del recuerdo de la noche pasada, de sus manos tocándolo y su boca besándolo? ¿Sería tan fácil como eso? ¿Alguno de sus extraños puntos llenos de misterio y atributos esotéricos, podrían exponer las sensaciones en su interior?

El rubio lo decía como si pudiera descubrir los pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, como si fuera _legeremancia_ sobre su cuerpo.

-Lo haces parecer algo fácil… el comprender las sensaciones dentro de la gente.-

-No, es cierto que no es fácil, pero es cosa de prestar atención a las expresiones, a los pequeños gestos, al ánimo y a la magia.- entonces el rubio inclinó un poco el rostro y lo miró con gesto intrigante, el libro dejado olvidado a un lado. –Por ejemplo, puedo decir que tienes unas intensas ganas de tocarme.- el moreno alzó un poco las cejas, no sabía que había sido tan notorio.

-Bueno… sí…- sentenció sin decir nada más hasta que fuera el rubio quien pronunciara la siguiente palabra. Movió sus manos sobre el suelo.

-Y no has hecho nada.-

-Es sólo que… no estoy seguro de que sea el momento o que sea cómodo para ti.-

-Puedes hacerlo, es natural que quieras.- se alzó de hombros y medio sonrió con ese gesto pícaro e insidioso, lleno de unas intenciones que el moreno tenía la esperanza de interpretar correctamente. -Hemos tenido sexo, nos hemos tocado de forma íntima, es obvio que se desee mantener ese contacto placentero. Lo extraño sería que no quisieras o no sintieras nada.-

-¿Entonces está bien?- lo vio asentir y el sólo pudo pasar algo de saliva por su garganta. Otra vez sintiendo un cosquilleo en la palma de sus manos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado y manteniendo todavía esa postura impuesta, Harry se deslizó con sus manos y pies a través del suelo hasta situarse justo sobre el rubio. No estaba en sus pensamientos, pero tal vez la idea de poder acariciar a Draco otra vez, le había atribuido algo de sensualidad a toda esa concesión y su cuerpo simplemente se dejó arrastrar con dominantes movimientos felinos y el intenso gesto de la doma. Sus ojos sin alejarse en ningún momento de la plateada mirada de su compañero, cuyas pupilas se paseaban en torno al atrevimiento de sus acciones.

La espontaneidad parecía un plan de seducción.

Sus manos se detuvieron a ambos lados del aquel rostro pálido, la sedosa textura de sus cabellos a sólo centímetros de sus dedos. La distancia de su brazo extendido, de pronto se le hizo un poco largo. Una distancia que podía y quería ser disminuida.

-Erh… entonces, ¿puedo dejar ya esta posición?-

-Claro.- y bajo el influjo de su sonrisa, sus rodillas tocaron suelo y su mano derecha tuvo el deleite de tocar su mejilla. –Y para que lo sepas, el _Ardha uttanasana_ y el _Phalakasana_ ayudan al fortalecimiento del _Manipura_.- comentó el rubio, antes de llevar sus dos manos hacia ese conocido lugar donde Harry ya sabía se encontraba su _chakra_. Una tibieza comenzó a expandirse bajo el tacto de aquellas palmas.

-Bien…- susurra, aunque más que escuchar sus palabras las observa salir desde el suave movimiento de su boca. Entonces él se permite el resbalar de sus dedos a través de su piel, dejar que su pulgar se pierda hacia el camino de su labio inferior, tocando la piel aterciopelada apenas con la yema. –Recordaré trabajar en ella…- prometió sin realmente estar seguro de lo que decía. –Pensé que esto se limitaba sólo al sexo, que no habría otro contacto salvo aquel.-

-Esto es holístico, es total, es algo que integra todos los aspectos del individuo. No se puede encender o apagar una sensación o un sentimiento como si no fuera nada, tampoco puedo darte un horario sobre cuándo, cómo o bajo qué circunstancias puedes tocarme. Las cosas no pueden funcionar así, ¿no crees?-

El moreno medio sonrió, sabiendo que esas palabras le daban permiso para hacer lo que él quisiera, otra vez. Eran la perfecta excusa que lo liberaba de cualquier limitación, de cualquier autocensura. Por eso ahora su pulgar podía regodearse con derrapar sobre la curva de esos labios cuyas palabras eran dádiva, ese delgado surco sobre su labio superior y que le parece encantador, la delicada curva bajo relieve que conducía a sus dedos hacia esa barbilla de niño aristócrata.

Ahora él podría hundir su nariz en el aromático cuello de su compañero y no tendría que pedir autorización. Era su instinto. Su naturaleza. Draco le daba su beneplácito para expresarse cómo quisiera.

-¿Esto es lo mismo que haces con Teddy?- esa pregunta nuevamente y sus ojos estaban perdidos en los labios del rubio, esperando por leer las sílabas siendo pronunciadas.

-¿Lo mismo? Si fuera lo mismo, tendrían que arrestarme por pederasta.- Harry frunció el ceño y enfocó sus ojos, entonces el rubio sonrió y movió su mano derecha desde el abdomen del moreno hacia su cuello. Allí colgó sus dedos, acariciando suavemente la línea de su cabello. –Sé a lo que te refieres y en esencia sí, esto es lo que hago. A veces los días parecen ásperos y algo tan simple como esto cambia toda la perspectiva.-

Él respondió con un asentimiento y mientras su nariz su hundía en la delgada muñeca que tenía a disposición, acariciando la piel allí donde se veía el tono azulado de sus venas y sentía la calidez de aquellas manos consentidoras, la una tocando su abdomen y la otra su mejilla; de pronto en su mente apareció la inquietud de si "esto" sería lo mismo que habría hecho con Neville también.

¿"Esto" significaba ser buenos amigos? Suspiró y dejó un casto beso, presionando los labios y recibiendo su pulso como respuesta.

Finalmente se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio, ocultando la cabeza en su cuello y permitiéndose olisquear aquella curva justo al inicio de su garganta. La distancia de sus manos y rodillas sosteniéndolo, se le antojaba innecesaria y la sensación de sus cuerpos tocándose todavía le resultaba atrayente. Pronto percibió el movimiento de esa respiración y el latido de aquel corazón, palpitando constante y rítmicamente en algún lugar un poco más lejos que su propio corazón. Se preguntó si su peso le resultaría incómodo a Draco.

Apenas Harry se hubo acomodado contra su cuerpo, el rubio movió una de las manos hacia su nuca y la otra a su espalda. Acarició su cabello con movimientos pausados, aceptando el acercamiento y la presión de la carga. Potter parecía necesitar el contacto y eso era lo que importaba. No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvieron ambos juntos sobre el suelo, compartiendo un abrazo lánguido y estrecho; pero en algún momento, esos simples roces de manos y dedos se fueron transformando en suaves toques de labios. Primero fue aquella boca presionándose contra la base de su cuello y comenzando a escalar hacia su rostro, a su mandíbula, su mejilla y por último, a sus labios.

No lo había premeditado, pero de un instante a otro, todo lo que hacían era besarse y Draco debía reconocer el inmenso placer que lo hacía sentir. A diferencia de otros besos que se habían dado, éstos eran el suave y calmo rozar de sus labios, la presión de sus bocas, una sobre otra. Movimientos tentadores, la fricción de la piel caliente, la viciosa punta de su lengua tentando la entrada y el sugerente sonido de la humedad.

El rubio suspiró quedamente, sabiendo que si dejaba que las cosas continuaran por ese camino, entonces era probable que Potter quisiera tener sexo otra vez y él no le podría decir que no. Si al hombre le apetecía follar durante todo el día, Draco lo haría, haría todo lo que él quisiera, pero ese no era el propósito de pasar el fin de semana juntos.

Lo importante era que el moreno se alejara del trabajo y volviera a disfrutar de otros aspectos de su vida, como divertirse con su ahijado, descansar sin preocupaciones y sentir placer. No podía permitirle sumirse sólo en lo físico.

Y ese Potter parecía tener la cabeza en los pantalones. Aunque podía entenderlo, con la investigación y la separación con el chico Creevey, parecía hundido en la abstinencia. Aun así, para ser honestos, siendo El Salvador del Mundo Mágico y galardonado con la Medalla de Merlín o quién sabe qué otra parafernalia, Draco nunca se habría imaginado que el moreno no viviera rodeado de decenas de jóvenes hombres ofreciéndose constantemente y sin pudor. Con todos sus beneficios, no lo podía concebir fuera del abuso de su calidad de Héroe de Guerra.

Al parecer ninguno tenía en muy alta estima al otro.

En el preciso momento en que sintió que el hombre le mordía el labio, el rubio consideró la importancia de detener su ímpetu cuánto antes.

-Aún… debemos desayunar…- dijo apenas contra los labios del hombre que lo aprisionaba contra el suelo, -antes de ir… donde Andrómeda.-

-¿Mnh?- su voz sonó como un murmullo al fondo de su garganta, todavía inmerso en el gusto sobre su paladar.

-Desayuno, Harry…- repitió el rubio, llevando ambas manos hacia las mejillas de su compañero e intentando darse un poco de espacio. Lamió los labios del otro, antes de alejarse lo suficiente y preguntar: -¿Qué quieres para desayunar?-

Harry abre la boca y muerde el aire, resistiéndose a tomar otra vez esos labios. Él sólo había deseado el tacto de su piel y las cosas habían llegado así de lejos y tan fácil, como si el rubio también lo hubiese deseado. ¿O era que sólo se dejaba hacer sin considerar límites?

Respira profundamente y sabe que debe seguir acatando aquellas peticiones. Y si Draco le dice que era momento de desayunar, él no se negaría.

-¿Qué debería?- dice y su nariz traza caminos llenos de mimo contra la mejilla pálida.

-Lo que quieras… ya terminaron las restricciones y las obligaciones.- y a sus oídos, la voz del rubio le parece cándida.

-¿En serio?- le pregunta. Sonaba tentador, pero sabe que no es eso a lo que se refiere su compañero. No a lo que él tiene en su cabeza. -¿Tostadas y café?- esboza una media sonrisa.

Draco finalmente le da unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda y después de tiras y aflojas, regodeo y flojera, se levantan.

Desayunan y conversan por más tiempo del necesario, pero se resisten a apurar una actividad que de pronto se torna tan cómoda y relajada. Luego lavan la loza, ordenan la cocina, el living, el dormitorio y después de cambiarse de ropa, van hacia una repostería y compran un tiramisú de postre. A eso de las doce y treinta, llegan hasta la casa de Andrómeda. Teddy estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando ellos aparecieron en el patio trasero, el niño se abalanzó sobre ellos con una sonrisa expectante.

Al parecer hacía mucho que Harry no los acompañaba a almorzar y el rubio lo pudo comprobar al ver su sonrisa entre avergonzada y apenada.

De manera natural, disfrutaron de un delicioso estofado de carne y puré estilo irlandés. La anfitriona a la cabecera de la mesa, parecía encantada con la visita aunque lo único que hacía suponer su estado de ánimo, era el brillo entusiasta que poblaba sus ojos. Por su parte, Draco y Harry se ubicaron a ambos lados de la mujer -a la izquierda y derecha respectivamente-, mientras que el pequeño Teddy se afanó en sentarse junto al rubio, quien más de una vez se tuvo que enfrentar a dos conversaciones simultáneas.

El niño estaba tan contento que era imposible ignorarlo o recriminarle algo. Draco sólo podía mostrarse honrado de que Teddy se sintiera capaz de ser tan sincero y confiado con él. Siempre atento y cariñoso con su recién descubierto tío-primo. Y si bien por un momento se sintió preocupado por la reacción del moreno, después de todo él era el padrino y no quería que pensara que le estaba "robando" el amor de su ahijado, al mirar a Harry sólo pudo ver lo satisfecho que estaba sobre toda la situación.

De hecho, parecía muy pendiente del intercambio de palabras que compartían ellos dos y cuando Draco lo miraba, el moreno le respondía con una risa divertida. De ese modo transcurrió el almuerzo, con una liviandad esperada y con muchas sonrisas en el rostro. Teddy se volvió un poco loco, cuando llegó el momento de comer el tiramisú.

Salieron de casa de Andrómeda a eso de las tres de la tarde, con dirección al zoológico de Londres. Estuvieron paseando y escuchando a Teddy hablar de los diferentes animales, hasta aproximadamente las cinco. Luego caminaron por Regent's park, visitando los jardines de Queen Mary, el anfiteatro al aire libre y los botes del lago, hasta cerca de las siete. Mucho más tarde de la hora de cierre, pero sino, para qué sirve ser mago y poder entrar y salir de dónde quisieran y cuándo quisieran.

Prohibido decírselo a Andrómeda, porque podría pensar que era una mala enseñanza para Teddy.

Salieron del parque a través del Centro de Cultura Islámica y tomando Park road, caminaron hacia el sur. Algunas cuadras después, por Gloucester, Draco escogió una cafetería donde comer algo y entonces regresarían a casa. Al principio Teddy había recomendado una conocida cadena de comida chatarra, pero el rubio sólo debió apelar a una madures que el niño aún no formaba, explicándole los beneficios de un lugar tranquilo y silencioso para conversar y el chico había aceptado. Como si la calma y la afonía fuese algo atractivo para un niño.

Pero lo cierto es que Teddy había comenzado a apreciar la serenidad y sobre todo la conversación. Él deseaba comunicarse, le urgía que lo tomaran en cuenta como a un ser con opinión, con decisión y Draco había explotado esa necesidad de sentirse considerado exigiéndole sosiego, para ser recompensado con atención. Era simple auto-regulación. Autocontrol. Y hasta el momento, marchaba muy bien.

El rubio no sabía cómo era la relación de Teddy con su abuela y padrino, pero el hecho de sentarse en un lugar para adultos, pidiendo del menú como un adulto y permitiéndole conversar con y entre adultos, parecía constituir para el niño toda una esperada revelación. Parecía contento y ansioso, sólo por estar en una cafetería.

Sería que tal vez todos estaban demasiado ocupados con la rutina, para darse cuenta que el niño estaba creciendo y que habían otras exigencias que comenzaban a hacerse notorias con la edad. La voluntad comienza a hacerse poderosa. La opinión se hace más clara y determinante. La aceptación y la legitimación del individuo se transforma en una urgencia.

Draco podía comprenderlo, porque era lo mismo que había sentido siendo niño, rogando por la deferencia de su padre. Y lo mejor que le había sucedido era haber ido a Hogwarts, haber convivido con gente de su edad, haber experimentado los problemas de la adolescencia entre personas que le daban el valor necesario. También sería un privilegio para Teddy.

De camino a casa de Andrómeda, el niño tomó su mano.

* * *

Harry y Draco regresaron al departamento de este último a eso de las diez de la noche, luego que su ahijado cayera rendido en el sofá del living. El chico se había dormido en las rodillas del moreno, luciendo el cabello ligeramente más claro de lo habitual. Ya ni siquiera era el tono castaño de su padre, sino algo más cercano a la mostaza. Muy nuevo y distintivo.

Ninguno quiso mencionarlo, pero era evidente que era influencia de Draco. Teddy se estaba "Drac-izando".

Harry había acariciado aquellos mechones, deslizando los dedos a lo largo de su cabeza, con la misma tranquilidad que llevaba experimentado durante todo el día. Y justo en ese momento, con Teddy dormido sobre sus piernas y sus manos mimando los cabellos, fue consciente de ese inesperado relajo. Esa calma que hacía que los músculos de todo su cuerpo se sintieran aflojados e incluso su magia podía percibirse armónica y ondulante. Lejos de toda preocupación o perturbación. Y ni siquiera se había acordado de la investigación.

…Aún menos cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el departamento y el rubio le preguntó si le apetecía quedarse de nuevo. Quién diría que no.

Él nunca hubiera pensado en Malfoy como una buena compañía en un zoológico, con animales sin ningún otro valor que sobrevivir a la extinción y demasiados muggles dando vueltas por todas partes. Tampoco pensó que sería de los que caminaban largas extensiones y sólo por gusto, siendo que los magos estaban acostumbrados a ir y venir por trasladores, red flu y desaparición. Pero esas eran consideraciones vanas, algo que podría estar simplemente vinculado a una conducta modificada. Otra cosa muy diferente era llevar de la mano a un niño o sonreírle con ese gesto brillante y absolutamente hermoso. Eso era parte de él, de su forma de ser. Era sincero y espontáneo.

Eran ese tipo de imágenes las que le habían otorgado agradables sentimientos, los que le habían provocado esa placidez durante el día. Estar con Draco y Teddy habían sido sinónimo de aplacamiento.

Había sido un descanso que hace mucho no sentía.

* * *

Continuará =D

¡Por fin una escena completa! Y adoro la relación del Drarry junto a Teddy… en mi mente, casi parecen una familia.

Y nuestro moreno ya está experimentando los beneficios de la calma y la armonía que Draco le otorga. Todo parece volverse hermoso y reconfortante junto al rubio… y eso que sólo pasaron un fin de semana juntos =3

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	15. Krishna IV

¡Hola de nuevo!

Como cada semana, mis agradecimientos por sus lindos comentarios =D a **Erisikol** (también me encantan esas escenas llenas de cotidianidad y comodidad, donde incluso los gestos más simples son evidencia de los más profundos sentimientos), **SuicideFreakWord** (en este capítulo más que nunca, Harry se da cuenta de cómo es su vida sin Draco, después de un fin de semana de ensueño), **Sther-asr** (Drarry siendo padres es de las cosas más tiernas de la vida, sobre todo con un adorable Teddy. Ahh… ¿te imaginas por qué es un elefante?), **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** (Hahaha el drama está en la punta de tus dedos! Pero es cierto, no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas. Pero tal vez sea diferente a lo que imaginas (?)), **AnataYume** (Oh!, yo también tengo la impresión de que Harry parece a punto de saltarle encima al rubio, ante la menor provocación. No quiero soltar nada muy comprometedor y sólo diré que no tiene que ver con Robards =X), **Nekoconeco56** (Harry parece más propenso a bajar sus barreras y a dejarse encantar por los detalles de Draco, pero ¿será suficiente?), **CuquiLuna3** (Están todavía en un acercamiento muy inicial y todo se ha mantenido muy físico), **Murtilla** (Normalmente me gusta la versatilidad, pero tengo una debilidad muy-muy-muy fuerte sobre Draco siendo Bottom =D), **DarySnape** (Draco llega a ser demasiado "maternal" con Teddy, preocupándose de sus sentimientos y las consecuencias de ser un hombre lobo), **Sinideas** (Draco demuestra que ya no es egoísta y por eso se entrega completamente cuando ayuda a Teddy, a Harry y a los demás) y aquel comentario **Anónimo** (¿Quién se enamora primero?... nada de spoilers!).

* * *

Capítulo 14: Krishna IV

Saboreó el gusto de su sudor con una larga lamida sobre su garganta. Sintió la vibración bajo su lengua, cuando el rubio respondió con un gemido hondo. Harry paladeó el gusto sobre su lengua y en sus labios, empapados de salinidad, de sus cuerpos moviéndose con fuerza, de la urgencia de los músculos de sus caderas, de sus brazos… sus pies anclados en la cama, mientras se empuja.

Se habían tomado una cerveza en el sofá, descansando de la larga jornada. El rubio aprovechó de quitarse el grueso sweter de invierno y las botas forradas, suspirando largamente. Con lo que extrañaba una buena bebida, Harry se bebió su cerveza negra en tan sólo unos cuantos tragos y se despatarró sobre el sofá a un lado de Draco. Lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus rodillas se tocaran.

Conversaron un poco sobre el día y el rubio le preguntó cómo se sentía. Él sólo pudo responder con una sonrisa. Había dejado su vaso vacío sobre la mesita de centro y en algún momento de todo ese sentimiento de bienestar, había atrapado los pálidos y delgados dedos de su compañero. Primero fue el meñique, luego los otros cuatro en una escala ascendente, para terminar con la mano izquierda del hombre entre las suyas. Acariciando el dorso suave, la palma y sus relieves, los dedos largos y sus uñas pulidas, su muñeca angosta y la cremosa textura de su piel.

Harry sabía que nunca se cansaría de tocarlo.

Y como en una dirección obligada, una obviedad netamente física, aquella que comenzaba en un camino de caricias, tibieza y cercanía: había un sólo final posible. Existía un sólo modo de resolución y ese era inclinándose apenas hacia adelante y besarlo en los labios. ¿De qué otra forma se podía solucionar esa atracción sexual? Era una ruta descendente que los llevaba a ambos a dejarse dominar por la inquietud y el deseo.

Deseo. Una simple palabra que sonaba muy fácil, sólo eran escuetas vocalizaciones de sílabas, pero no tenían nada de sencillas cuando el moreno sentía todo ese ardor bullendo bajo su piel, cuando tenía el dulce sabor del hombre bailando en su boca. Sí, estaba el curtido sabor de la cerveza pero también su saliva caliente y agradable. Y no muy lejos de la posesión de esos labios, Harry sintió unas intensas punzadas atravesar su bajo vientre. Atravesarlo con las ganas del tacto y la humedad de sus lenguas, el sonido de sus manos deslizándose sobre la pálida piel.

Entonces había tirado del rubio dejándolo recostado sobre el sofá y bajo su cuerpo. Desabotonaron sus pantalones y pronto se encontraron masturbándose mutuamente, empapando sus dedos con el sudor y la blanquísima esencia de su sexo. Se frotaron el uno contra el otro, moviéndose intensamente sobre el cuero del mueble y la suavidad de sus cojines. El rubio mantenía una pierna enrollada a su cadera y uno de sus brazos sostenido a la espalda del Harry, mientras el otro se colgaba de su moreno cuello, manteniendo sus rostros juntos mientras se besaban.

A veces Harry levantaba un poco el torso y miraba con los ojos nublados hacia sus pollas unidas, brillantes, friccionándose. La marmórea piel de Draco parece prístina, virginal, inmaculada bajo su cuerpo más grande, más moreno, más caliente, más lascivo. Más carnal. Bajo el dominio de su mente que sólo piensa en tomarlo, en acariciarlo, en gemir su nombre contra su oído. Presionarlo contra sí. Aspirar su aroma. Pecar contra su cuerpo.

Harry había gruñido y apretado las caderas un poco más contra su compañero, deslizando la mano por su muslo esbelto y duro, había trepado hasta la turgencia de su nalga y la había estrechado, buscando intensificar todo movimiento, intensificar todo posible contacto, acrecentar cualquier sensación, cualquier estímulo… aunque para el moreno todo parecía insuficiente.

Y las cosas podrían haber quedado allí, masturbarse y acabar, pero restregar sus cuerpos se había vuelto una exigua muestra de la excitación y la fuerza de los estremecimientos que verdaderamente podrían sentir. Lejos de resignarse, Harry había violentado la censura de sus ropas y había medio desnudado al rubio, sólo lo suficiente para follarlo, medio colgando del sofá.

Ambos tuvieron que realizar un verdadero acto de contorción para que Draco pudiera tocar su perineo y lograra liberar su primer orgasmo. Harry soltó un bramido desde el fondo de su garganta, padeciente, doloroso de obscenidad y empujaba un par de veces más, atravesado por la magia y el placer.

Después, fue un trabajo largo regularizar la respiración… no hubo cansancio, sólo excitación persistente. Abrazado al cuerpo del rubio y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, había aspirado su aroma a grandes bocanadas. Eso había sido delicioso.

Conversaron otro poco, hablando sobre el _tántra_ y el sexo, sobre la salida con Teddy y sobre lo bien que se había sentido Draco al percibir la magia del moreno justo en ese instante. Harry también lo había notado, por la forma en cómo sus energías se habían entrelazado y complementado, tan fácil y tan estrechamente. Y la forma cómo se había excitado… cómo todavía estaba tan excitado.

Cuando sintieron que el sudor comenzaba a enfriarse, decidieron subir a la habitación, donde estaban ahora… follando aún, como si no hubiera un mañana. Y si el moreno se había preguntado alguna vez sobre las habilidades elásticas del rubio, ésta había resultado en una excelente oportunidad.

Si la pregunta era si Draco podía poner una de sus rodillas detrás de un hombro, la respuesta era que sí, podía muy bien.

El moreno estaba entre sus piernas, penetrándolo, cuando el rubio las había levantado de pronto, dejando la derecha detrás de su hombro y la izquierda sobre el hombro del moreno. Su espalda se había arqueado lo suficiente sobre la cama para dejar su entrada completamente expuesta. Con las piernas extendidas y sosteniéndose sobre sus brazos, Harry recordó la postura que habían estado trabajando durante la mañana. Algo-palank-no-sé-qué, que fortalecía el _Manipura_ y de alguna maldita manera debía ser verdad, porque aquel endemoniado punto se sentía caliente y no solo era el movimiento arriba-abajo de sus caderas mientras se enterraba dentro del rubio, también era el calor de su magia fluyendo… ascendiendo desde sus testículos y la base de su columna, concentrándose bajo su plexo solar e irradiándose hacia todo el resto de su cuerpo.

Eso era malditamente vigoroso, intenso… exquisito. Y la forma como Draco gemía, con esos cortos gimoteos quejumbrosos o esos largos jadeos profundos. Parecía implorar.

La cama comenzó a crujir con mayor fuerza a medida que el moreno era arrastrado hacia su segundo orgasmo, sus caderas golpeando con ímpetu, su polla resbalando como una estaca mojada de lubricante dentro de esas paredes cálidas. Abriendo esos músculos solamente para él. Y con cada impulso clavaba al rubio contra el colchón, haciendo que sus cuerpos rebotaran de una forma ridícula, pero no por ello menos intensa.

Besaba los labios de ese hombre delicioso, cuando sintió que el rubio le mordía y chupaba sensualmente la lengua… luego fue la tensión de los músculos en su interior, la magia como una ola embriagante cubriendo y empañando todos y cada uno de sus sentidos… y Harry se vino. El poderoso orgasmo y el exquisito jalón de la eyaculación, como dos apetitosos placeres que podía disfrutar juntos, uno tras otro. Dos suculencias que lo hacían mantener las estocadas profundas, mientras su semen bañaba el interior de Draco con largos chorros de humedad. Viscosidad y vicio.

La fuerza de la corrida y el modo cómo se derramaba del cuerpo del rubio, le dejaron hasta la ingle húmeda, sin mencionar esos adorables caminos de blanquecina esencia que se dibujaban entre aquellas piernas, aquellos muslos pálidos. Oh, mierda, eso era hermoso.

Harry se dejó caer a un lado y vio al rubio bajar lentamente las piernas, de la forma más elegante y encantadora que había visto alguna vez. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Joder…- suspiró el moreno. ¡No podía creer que llevara cinco orgasmos y tres eyaculaciones en sólo dos días! No que los estuviera contando, pero… ¡era como una maldita luna de miel! ¡Una jodida cosa de otro planeta! –Eso fue demasiado bueno…-

-Sí…- respondió con una exhalación, mientras se estiraba felinamente sobre la cama. –Aunque después de ayer, ya me comienzan a doler las caderas.- se acarició un poco el hueso de ambos lados y hacia su bajo vientre. Después de todo, Neville y Joe no eran gay, así que no eran muy fanáticos de follarse a un hombre, menos repetir más de una vez al día y en todas las posiciones posibles. No como Harry ya lo había hecho en un par de días.

De pronto el moreno se acercó hasta él y levantando las manos del rubio, depositó un montón de pequeños besos sobre la piel de sus caderas.

-Por cierto, nunca había visto a alguien ponerse una rodilla detrás de un hombro… te luciste con eso.- sonrió, apoyando una mejilla sobre aquel abdomen plano y mirando hacia el rubio, quien le dedicó una sonrisa pretenciosa. –Siempre he escuchado bromas sobre parejas flexibles, pero nunca pensé encontrar un hombre que lo sea… yo dejé de ser flexible a los diez años, ahora parezco alguien de sesenta.- rio, acariciando el estómago y los costados del hombre. –Ya te había visto haciendo esas posturas en el gimnasio del Cuartel, pero aún me sorprenden.-

- _Asanas_.-

-¿Qué?-

-Las posturas se llaman _asanas_ y todavía no has visto de lo que soy capaz.- movió sus rubias y angulosas cejas, en un gesto absolutamente tentador. Harry volvió a sonreír y dejó un beso sobre el ombligo del rubio, Draco no pudo evitar acariciar los oscuros cabellos que le cosquilleaban sobre la piel.

-Te creo… a estas alturas, la verdad es que te podría creer cualquier cosa que me dijeras.- sus pálidos dedos se detuvieron un momento, hundidos en los sedosos mechones de pelo negro. Inesperadamente otras palabras se habían aparecido al frente de sus pensamientos, enfrentándose al agradable comentario del moreno, denotando una mentira o tal vez una hipocresía. No sabía qué era peor.

Harry Potter sonriéndole encantadoramente al hombre que le desagradaba, que le mataba el humor. ¿Qué era esa contradicción? ¿Una falsedad? ¿Simple interés? ¿Por qué decir eso ahora, cuando lo había denostado con anterioridad?

¿Por qué había tenido que decir esas palabras? Y aún más, ¿por qué él había tenido que escucharlas?

-Sabes- escuchó de nuevo la voz del moreno, -estuve pensando en lo que dijiste ésta mañana, mientras leías ese libro de herbolaria mágica… en que no encontrabas esa planta en el libro.- Draco asintió. -Qué tal si simplemente no está. Qué ya no esté registrada o que nunca lo haya estado.-

-Sólo pueden sacar el registro de una planta de los anaqueles que están en circulación, si fue catalogada por error… en ese caso seguiría estando en el anaquel pero bajo otro nombre.- pensó concentradamente. ¿Qué otra opción habría? –No, no es eso.- esta vez sus dedos volvieron a moverse, mecánicamente entre los cabellos de Harry, como si eso lo ayudara a enfocarse. –Las ediciones del Ministerio son las más recientes, un anaquel sacaría un registro a menos que no sea necesario, como una planta caduca, que ya no sea encontrada de ningún modo.-

-¿Cómo una planta extinta?-

-Sí…- exhaló, -en ese caso podría encontrar el registro en ediciones previas. Tendría que estar en algún lado.-

-¿Qué pasaría si la planta simplemente no está registrada?-

-Entonces estaríamos en aprietos.- suspiró largamente, no quería pensar en esa opción. –Pero es una buena idea: revisar otras ediciones.-

El moreno asintió, sonriendo, de pronto su corazón latiendo fuerte. Con una inesperada sensación de realización. La satisfacción de ser un aporte, de todavía ser de ayuda.

Beso alrededor de aquel ombligo suave y terso, sus labios ascendiendo por el cuerpo de Draco hasta besar su boca roja, su mejilla aún sonrojada, la articulación de su mandíbula y el borde aterciopelado de su oreja.

Dijeron un par de cosas más, antes de cubrirse con el edredón y dormir.

* * *

No fue una novedad para ninguno que a la mañana siguiente ambos volvieran a follar. Fue sólo mirar al rubio durmiendo con su rostro relajado, los labios ligeramente abiertos, el cabello desarreglado sobre la almohada y el moreno no había pensado en nada más.

Lo inesperado fue el espontáneo intento de experimento, que Harry llevó acabo sin ningún tipo de permiso o consulta. Quizás fuera sólo promovido por la voluntad de la erección con la cual había despertado. La sangre sensibilizaba la piel y todo lo demás dejaba de tener importancia.

Cómo fuera, había comenzado con suaves caricias matutinas que el rubio había aceptado de buena gana, haciéndolo despertar lentamente y con soniditos que parecían ronroneos. Pestañeando suavemente, le había mirado con sus somnolientos ojos plateados, mientras él deslizaba las manos sobre la cálida piel de su abdomen, haciendo sinuosos caminos de tentación sobre su cintura y caderas, mimando la turgencia de sus muslos. El rubio se movía contra él y Harry terminó por echársele encima y abrirse camino entre sus piernas.

Su nariz se atrincheró en el cuello de Draco, mientras que su boca parecía ambivalente entre lamer su barbilla aristocrática y besar sus labios.

Inesperadamente natural y de una cómoda facilidad, se abrió paso en el interior del rubio y de una forma igualmente placentera y armoniosa, se movieron el uno contra el otro hasta tener el primer orgasmo.

La diferencia estuvo en que a pesar del exquisito clímax, Harry continuó penetrándolo, sin descanso, sin esa pausa que el rubio le había dicho que servía para prolongar las erecciones. Nada. Él había continuado con las estocadas, con la presión justo en la próstata del hombre. Draco de pronto comenzó a boquear y sus uñas se habían hincado en su espalda. Sus dientes mordían sus propios labios deliciosos o la piel de los hombros a su alcance. Harry sintió el dolor y el placer, mientras el rubio padecía bajo el aumento de la estimulación, la sobrexcitación, la agitación sin termino que lo hizo jadear el nombre del moreno con voz lastimosa, todo su cuerpo tenso.

De pronto Harry volvió a sentir cómo su interior se estrechaba fuertemente a su alrededor y Draco tenía un segundo orgasmo, con su cuerpo cimbreante, brillante de sudor y sus cejas curvadas en un gesto doliente. Mientras él seguía empujándose en su interior, intentando alargar el momento todo lo que fuese posible.

¿Cómo se sentiría el placer inagotable, extenso y absoluto?

"Harry-Merlín-Harry-Merlín", fue todo lo que el rubio podría pronunciar y la sensación parecía acrecentarse, como si fuese torturado. Boqueando quejumbroso. Respirando profundamente, intentando que algo de aire entrara en sus pulmones y le refrescara aunque sea un poco. Algo que menguara ese exceso.

El moreno ya sentía que le dolían los músculos de las piernas, las caderas, el culo y la baja espalda, pero siguió y siguió y siguió… y las inhalaciones se quedaban atrapadas en sus pulmones, dejándolas escapar apenas en gruñidos ardientes. Joder. Joder. Incluso su magia comenzaba a sentirse candente e impetuosa, abrasando todo el ambiente a su alrededor. Su energía poderosamente enlazada a la del rubio y haciendo del aire un sofocante espacio difícil de absorber. Pesado. Intenso.

Eso iba a ser una locura y no podía hacer nada más que seguir empujándose en su interior.

Hasta que repentinamente fue atravesado. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes, sintiéndose empalado por una lanza de energía pura que lo había traspasado desde la base de la espalda… profundamente, hacia arriba… Merlín bendito. Como si hubiese sido abierto a lo largo de todo su cuerpo… y entonces todo lo que sintió fue calor. Un choque de magia electrizante que lo estremeció. Que pareció explotar en su interior.

Y todo volvió a cerrarse a su alrededor, no sólo la entrada del rubio o sus piernas y sus brazos. El mundo completo se cerró en torno a él. Negro. Estrecho. Cálido. Sordo. Fervoroso. Divino.

Escuchó a Draco jadear con fuerza y él se vino con otra de esas eyaculaciones largas e intensas. Con espasmos temblorosos, extensos, inacabables, seguro que había perdido un poco la consciencia. Seguro que ese clímax le había robado segundos de raciocinio, de tiempo perceptible. Simplemente se había perdido en el placer de la polución.

Desorientado se encontró a sí mismo completamente desmadejado y sobre el cuerpo del rubio. El ambiente continuaba sofocante y espeso, difícil de respirar y sobre su piel, el simple aire se sentía como las lamidas de algo tan tangible como húmedo, manteniendo su cuerpo empapado. Era como la extraña sensación de estar en un sauna y ya no poder soportarlo.

-Draco…- murmuró apenas contra su oído, pero el rubio seguía tembloroso y aferrado a él. Gimiendo quedo y respirando profundamente.

-N-no puedes… hacerme esto… des-graciado…- lo escuchó con un quejido adolorido, antes de sentir un débil golpe en un hombro. Harry sonrió aunque después se sintió preocupado porque el hombre no parecía ser capaz de recuperarse del estrés.

Después se daría cuenta que para Draco, esa había sido una de las experiencias más intensas que había tenido. Una violenta eyaculación y tres agudos orgasmos, uno detrás de otro y sin tiempo para recuperarse. El último había venido de la mano de una poderosa descarga de magia, que lo había atravesado de arriba abajo. Para el rubio había sido tan terrible como delicioso.

Haciendo un recuento posterior, el moreno notaría también, que esa mañana no había necesitado de los dedos del hombre presionando en su perineo para la liberación de su primer orgasmo.

Harry se despidió de Draco y regresó a Grimmauld Place poco después del almuerzo.

* * *

Lunes.

Harry se enfrentó al siguiente día lunes en el Cuartel, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Y como si lo que hubiese entre esas cuatro paredes fuera un juego de niños y no un caso que se negaba a dejarse resolver.

Ese comienzo de semana inició con una rápida reunión para retomar tareas y mientras Bones y Demelza descansaban después de su vigilancia nocturna en el Callejón Knockturn, Seamus se había ofrecido a realizar una ronda por los calabozos y cuartos de retención. Por otro lado Harry, Ron y Travers habían continuado con el análisis y registro de todos los objetos requisados en Steines y Draco se dirigió directamente al laboratorio.

Tanto él como el rubio intercambiaron un par de palabras y una que otra mirada significativa, pero Harry procuró mantener la interacción lo más disimulada posible. No quería que la relación que tenían fuera del trabajo, fuera un mayor motivo de obstáculo de lo que ya era. Sobre todo considerando que Bones ya lo había confrontado por la misma situación.

De cualquier modo, aparentar normalidad, evitar la dulce imagen del rubio y todo pensamiento consciente sobre él, no impidió que su sonrisa se mantuviera adherida a su cara de forma sospechosamente permanente. De hecho, Ron ya lo había mirado con el ceño fruncido y la expresión dudosa, preguntándole más de una vez por el motivo de su felicidad. Harry había respondido con evasivas.

Pero eludir las preguntas de su pelirrojo amigo o cambiarle el tema, dado el caso, no era lo mismo teniendo a un astuto Seamus Finnigan al lado. El problema es que el irlandés no era fácil de engañar y tenía una capacidad de percepción, que era de temer, para alguien que quería mantener un secreto.

Fue sólo cosa de que el trigueño lo viera a él y a Ron conversando en un pasillo, para darse cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Seamus con expresión pícara. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía una sonrisa como esa en la cara del moreno. Sumando dos más dos, decidió hacer la conjetura más fácil. -¿Alguien se escapó de sus deberes y te visito anoche?- preguntó, tanteando. -¿Cierto?-

-¿Visitarme?, si ni siquiera conoce dónde vivo…- respondió Harry con una sonrisa y un gesto misterioso, pero entonces se preguntó cómo es que su compañero sabía sobre Draco. –Espera, ¿de quién estamos hablando?-

-Me refería a Colin… pensé que era obvio, pero parece que no lo es.-

-¿Colin? ¿Para qué me iba a visitar Colin?- hizo una mueca.

-Erh… eso fue muy definitivo.- comentó Ron.

-¿De quién estabas hablando tú?- esta vez preguntó el irlandés. Y con tan sólo imaginar a quien le debía su sonrisa y visualizar el candoroso rostro del rubio, Harry se sintió tentado de volver a reír como un tonto, pero finalmente negó. No quería exponer al hombre a cualquier posible comentario de mal gusto. –Vamos, Harry…- insistió, pero entonces el pelirrojo soltó un jadeo asombrado, sus cejas lucían perdidas bajo el cabello de su frente.

-…yo sé quién es…- exhaló indicando a su compañero con un dedo amenazador. ¡Él lo había visto venir!

Ron verdaderamente no se podía creer que fuese capaz de adivinar algo como eso, algo que tuviera que ver con "sentimientos" cuando usualmente no se daba cuenta de nada. Apenas captaba cuando alguien estaba enojado porque le gritaban en la cara sobre su madre, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Los temas más del tipo "románticos", para él eran cosas inteligibles. Aunque con esos dos, estaba siendo particularmente perceptivo. Hermione estaría muy orgullosa.

-¿De qué hablas?- Harry frunció el ceño.

-De hecho es algo casi obvio: los dos son gay, él ha estado hablando de sexo maravilloso y tú lo has estado defendiendo mucho últimamente.-

-¿Malfoy?- saltó Seamus. -¿Draco Malfoy?- parecía no podérselo creer. -¿Ese _Hare Krishna_ con sus tecitos milagrosos y su gusto por el sabor del semen?- Harry sufrió un escalofrío, es cierto que no habían llegado a ese punto aún. Pero de tener ganas, las tenía. ¿Podría preguntarle a Draco si podían compartir otro fin de semana juntos, nuevamente? -¿Con sus orgasmos múltiples?- y en cuanto lo dijo, ambos pudieron ver cómo un brillo obsceno atravesaba los ojos verdes de El Salvador. Incluso un costado de su boca se había movido casi imperceptiblemente hacia arriba, dándole una apariencia de absoluta malicia. –Tú… tú… ¿en serio? Es-… ¿es verdad?…-

-¿Qué cosa?- incluso su sonrisa se había vuelto lúbrica.

-¡Tú! ¡Perro!- casi gritó Seamus, propinándole un enorme puñetazo en el hombro que lo hizo retroceder en el pasillo. –¡Suertudo hijo de puta! ¡Y ahora sí Bones tendrá todo derecho de encabronarse contigo!- se regodeó de risa.

-Seamus…- Ron hizo gestos por todo ese ruido.

-¿Y cómo fue?- movió sus divertidas cejas.

-No voy a decir esas cosas…-

-¿Así de bueno? ¡Oh, joder!-

-Ya deja de ser tan escandaloso.- insistió el pelirrojo.

-No te inventes cosas y mejor dime a lo que venías.- respondió el moreno, la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

-Sí, bien, pero no te escaparas de contármelo toodo…- dijo Finnigan nuevamente con sus cejas saltonas. -Llamaron de San Mungo, a Cobbs lo dan de alta hoy en la tarde.-

-Bien, iré a verlo antes de la hora de alta para ver cómo está. Tal vez pueda extenderle un permiso de un par de días más, para que descanse en su casa.-

Asintió, recordando cómo había terminado el hombre después de la falla con la chimenea. Harry todavía sentía que le debía pagar de alguna forma por toda su dedicación, por la tenacidad y los riesgos a los cuales se había sometido; y a pesar de que era parte del trabajo de ser auror, el moreno se sentía responsable. Era difícil no sentir culpa.

Y sabiendo que el hombre tenía novia, el moreno consideró que darle un par de días de vida doméstica, sería un buen presente.

Deshaciéndose de la mirada inquisitiva de sus amigos, Harry bajo al laboratorio en busca del rubio. Quería que supiera de la salida de su compañero. Pero en algún momento mientras abría la puerta de entrada, se dio cuenta de que era posible que se encontrara con Neville. El "buen amigo" de Draco. "Esa" clase de amigo. Y no es que tuviera algo contra su excompañero de Griffindor, pero de pronto ya no le hacía tanta gracia tenerlo delante, sabiendo que ellos pudieron haber tenido una relación como la que Harry tenía ahora con el rubio. Uno de esos "tratamiento para la felicidad".

Es por eso que ahora Neville parecía tan compuesto, más desenvuelto y más satisfecho. Draco lo había ayudado a olvidar a Luna y las preocupaciones. Lo había ayudado a reconsiderar su vida.

Y si bien el moreno debería sentir la esperanza del bienestar futuro, de que el rubio podría auxiliarlo y consolarlo -¡delante suyo tenía a la prueba de ello!-, Harry no podía sentirse cómodo. Tal vez sólo estaba suponiendo y haciendo conjeturas apresuradas, quizás el rubio simplemente lo había ayudado a través de su magia, de esos ejercicios rocambolescos. Tal vez había sido sólo eso.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieto ante la idea de que Neville hubiese compartido con el rubio, aquella cama de sábanas blancas.

Las cosas se hicieron mucho más incómodas cuando el moreno entró al laboratorio y no encontró a nadie más que al trigueño, sólo él, ni siquiera estaba Ellen Crawley o cualquier otra persona de la Unidad de Análisis. Joder. Él le informó con una sonrisa que Draco había salido.

-Me dijo que visitaría el Herbario de La Sociedad Linneana de Londres y La Colección de Herbolaria Mágica. No creo que regrese para la tarde.- el hombre lo miraba con atención y Harry comenzó a sentirse nervioso, como si Neville fuese capaz de leer en su rostro todas las cosas que había hecho con el rubio durante el fin de semana. Todas las formas cómo ambos se habían acercado en la intimidad. –Pero seguro te enviará una nota, si es que no lo ha hecho ya.-

-Si lo ves, ¿podrías decirle que Cobbs sale hoy en la tarde?-

-Claro.- respondió con el mismo gesto risueño.

El moreno trató de hacer un gesto parecido, pero terminó pareciendo una mueca algo extraña. Prefirió quitarla antes de que su compañero se diera cuenta de su desgana.

-Un día deberíamos reunirnos a tomar unas cervezas, ¿no crees Harry?-

-Por supuesto.- respondió, pero su expresión era inquieta.

Y antes de que Neville dijera algo más, él se despidió con una escueta y apresurada cortesía. Sin darse cuenta que el trigueño lo miraba con una risa divertida.

Cuando llegó esa noche hasta Grimmauld Place el moreno se dio cuenta que el día no había sido para nada productivo. Sólo había pensado en Draco y se había regodeado en el placer de aquellos recuerdos. Había ido dando tumbos, haciendo cosas aquí y allá y revisando esa mierda de incautación. Delegando actividades de manera automática y sin saber si realmente estaban funcionando. Aunque no tenían resultados visibles, de todas maneras.

Y únicamente ahora, sentado en el escritorio de su estudio y siendo capaz de hacer distancia de todo el panorama, pudo darse cuenta. De alguna forma se sentía como si le hubiesen quitado una venda de los ojos y pudiese comprobar la lista de pequeñas fallas que cimentaban esa investigación sin solución. Estaban tan inmersos en la rutina, en tener que realizar las mismas obligaciones cada día, que habían perdido de vista el objetivo final. ¿Dónde había quedado su autocrítica, la evaluación del proceso?

Él sólo pensaba en que quería terminar con todo y lo más pronto posible. Había tanta desesperación en aquel deseo que ahora podía decir que se había cegado a sí mismo. La frustración y la perturbación eran la consecuencia obvia. Maldición. Quizás ahora comprendía un poco la desconformidad de Robards.

Suspirando, Harry buscó una pluma y un pergamino en la cajonera y comenzó a trazar una nueva estrategia de trabajo.

* * *

Ese martes llamó a una reunión temprano y como había esperado, Draco tuvo que ausentarse debido a su investigación de campo, sobre ese asunto de la Sociedad Linneo.

Inició la junta esperado las novedades: nada. Asintió. Las manos moviéndose suavemente, la punta de sus dedos tamborileando sobre la mesa.

-Esa ha sido una respuesta reiterativa: la falta de novedad.- murmuró suavemente. –Hemos intentado mantener la efectividad del caso lo mejor posible y sólo hemos visto la falta de resultados durante las últimas semanas… así que necesitamos un cambio de estrategia.-

-¿Qué… qué tipo de estrategia?- Ron lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Para empezar la asignación aleatoria de actividades se había pensado de acuerdo al pequeño número de integrantes de la División. Necesariamente las vigilancias nocturnas debían ser rotativas cuando sólo éramos seis aurores, pero ahora somos ocho y nos hemos quitado de encima la guardia en el mundo muggle.- asintió y miró el pergamino que el día anterior había usado para escribir todas sus ideas y resoluciones. –Lo ideal ahora sería asignar tareas definitivas e individuales o por equipo de trabajo.-

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero será difícil para quienes tengan la vigilancia en Knockturn.- comentó Demelza.

-Coincido contigo, pero dime, después de la captura de Brahms en Knockturn, ¿a quién hemos atrapado, retenido bajo sospecha o mirado con malos ojos siguiera?-

-Bueno, además de los lunáticos habituales…- Bones negó. –Lo cierto es que parece que estuviesen evitando los lugares evidentes y ni siquiera hemos obtenido algún resultado de la red de vigilancia instalada en el mundo muggle.-

-"Evitar", ese es el punto.- indicó el moreno. –Al Sr. Dilmore y a Squib los atrapamos al norte de Diagon, a Brahms en Knockturn… incluso la División 7 hizo dos redadas sobre contrabando y mantención de criaturas ilegales, en los últimos quince días. Es casi obvio que cualquier movimiento clandestino se hará fuera de los límites del mundo mágico y si no es el cien por ciento, es en su mayoría.-

-Entonces… ¿quieres que lo dejemos por la paz?- Ron lo miraba con sus pelirrojas cejas alzadas.

-Sí, al menos por un tiempo. No podemos seguir insistiendo sobre algo que sólo nos está quitando energía. Y es obvio que ninguno de nosotros quiere hacer esa maldita vigilancia.- varios asintieron. –Por eso llegamos al siguiente punto: la mayoría de la distribución y la venta se está realizando en el mungo muggle y es ahí a dónde debemos apuntar la primera estrategia.-

-¿No me digas que vamos a jodernos con la vigilancia de todo Londres?-

-No tan así.- respondió el moreno, mirando a Bones con intención. Él era la piedra angular de ese equipo. –Vamos a extender la Red de Vigilancia de Malfoy a todo Londres, de ser necesario… y para eso, necesito que te encargues del trabajo con las runas.-

-¿Todo Londres? ¿Me estás hablando de todo Londres? ¿Estás jugando conmigo?- Warren lo miraba con cara de consternación. -¿Sabes cuánto me tomará eso? Quizás ya se habrá solucionado este maldito caso… ¡y yo todavía estaré haciendo esa mierda de red!-

-Necesito que lo hagas.- apuntó Harry, con la suficiente seguridad para que su compañero le respondiera con un parpadeo insistente. El moreno no se dio cuenta, pero varios de los presentes lo miraron con gestos sorprendidos o admirados. –Puedes hacerlo como quieras, priorizar los sectores que consideres pertinentes, utilizar los recursos que necesites y tendrás libertad de horario, siempre y cuando no afecte a los muggles.-

Bones sólo pudo suspirar, reclinándose sobre su asiento. Su rostro expresó los complejos sentimientos de ese trabajo interminable. Joder. En la cara se le veía lo desmoralizado que estaba.

-Tú eres el único que lo puede hacer, el único que conoce el trabajo de runas.- insistió.

-¿Y Malfoy?- alegó, aunque ya todos sabían que esa no era una opción para zafar.

-Ya está saturado con lo del laboratorio. Lo siento Bones, pero necesito que dirijas ese equipo de trabajo.-

-¿Equipo? ¿Quién estará conmigo?-

-Alguien igual de capaz en esa área: Demelza.- todos escucharon cómo la mujer aguantaba la respiración. Cualquiera habría esperado de ella algún tipo de queja, pero sólo la vieron respirar profundamente. Respondió con un "sí" contrito y un asentimiento. –La siguiente medida será retomar la investigación de campo, principalmente averiguar hacia dónde se movió el nuevo sector de tráfico. Identificaciones de cualquier tipo: sujetos, lugares, transporte, etc. Podemos comenzar con nuestros soplones habituales, Mundungus Fletcher y Hansenius Bennard. En tal caso también se puede elevar una solicitud de ayuda a Scotland Yard y que nos faciliten su registro de narcotráfico.-

-Podríamos volver a pedir la colaboración de esos dos agentes muggles que ayudaron en el caso del squib estafador.- apuntó Ron. –¿Recuerdan que tienen esa gran base de datos dentro de esas… cajas brillantes?-

-Computadores, sí… entonces enviaré la solicitud.- anotó Harry en una esquina del pergamino. –Para éste equipo te quiero a ti Ron y a Travers.-

-Genial, yo le digo a Travers.- asintió el pelirrojo, bastante confiado de lo que debía hacer. Le encantaba el trabajo de campo y rastrear sospechosos era mejor que recorrer todo Londres dibujando runas.

-De cualquier forma enviaré un resumen de las medidas tomadas a los ausentes.- dijo y con un pase de varita, invocó la hora. Todavía no eran las nueve y treinta. –Nos quedan los últimos puntos, se las menciono a modo de información ya que los implicados no están presentes y para que quede en el registro. Saben que de la incautación de la casa de Steins se trajo todo salvo las paredes.- sonrió, -Cobbs y yo nos ocuparemos de eso. Ya tenemos en registro miles de piezas que deben terminar de ser analizadas para su valoración en el caso, como la medalla de Warlock que resultó ser un traslador descalibrado.-

-Espera, ¿qué pasó con esa medalla?- frunció el ceño Bones. -Yo sólo sabía que la estaban revisando.-

-¿Recuerdas que Malfoy había dicho que ese tipo de insignia era importante para los sangre pura?- el hombre asintió. –Pues que nos pusimos a buscar trazas de magia y resulta que fue usado como traslador. La última vez que se usó fue hace mucho tiempo, así que no sabemos si aún funciona y de todas formas no reaccionó a ningún estímulo mágico.-

-¿Es la misma insignia que estaba en la repisa?- preguntó a su vez Travers y Harry respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. -¿Entonces pueden haber más trasladores?-

-De hecho, si tú ves la lista, hay varias cosas que son netamente sangre pura. Unas ridiculeces como cabezas de elfos domésticos empequeñecidas, colas de crups colgando del techo… todo muy lindo.-

-Y tenemos la chimenea.- recordó Warren Bones.

-Harry…- pronunció la única mujer del grupo. Su voz era de advertencia e inquietud, era maternal.

-Tranquila. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, voy a averiguar qué pasó, qué hicimos mal y lo voy a solucionar. Lo de Cobbs no volverá a suceder… no dejaré que pase de nuevo.- sus ojos volvieron a repasar el pergamino delante suyo, recordando que la noche anterior había diseñado otro parecido, pero sobre lo sucedido con la chimenea de Carlsson. Ahora tenía mucho que leer. –De cualquier forma, por ahora yo me encargaré de las chimeneas mientras regresa Cobbs. El siguiente punto de interés es la clave. Hay que averiguar cuál es la dichosa palabra del contra hechizo y ya que Malfoy está actualmente hasta las manos con el análisis de las pociones, creo que la mejor opción es Seamus. Él ya ha trabajado en los interrogatorios, es quien más tiempo ha pasado con los detenidos y es muy hábil en todo lo que sea interpretación, en la lectura de lo imperceptible… así que estoy seguro que con una buena supervisión, con alguien que le dé lineamientos para seguir, podrá tener resultados.-

Harry asintió y volvió a revisar el pergamino, tomó un bolígrafo y tarjó los dos últimos puntos que había mencionado. Todo ya estaba dicho y sólo faltaba definir ciertos aspectos con cada uno de ellos, cosas más domésticas como horarios, recursos, papeleo, etc. Observando los movimientos inquietos de la vuela-pluma al otro lado de la sala de conferencias, realizó un pase de varita y le permitió iniciar la redacción del acta de la reunión. Sería la misma que les enviaría a los aurores ausentes.

Iba a anotar algo en la carpeta del caso, cuando se dio cuenta que sus compañeros lo estaban mirando. Fijamente. Algunos con una extraña sonrisa en sus caras, como Demelza y Ron, Bones no era de los que sonreía. Menos cuando le habían delegado una tarea de mierda como la expansión de la Red de Vigilancia.

-¿Qué…?-

-Veo que está todo planificado.- dijo ella con gesto confiado y visiblemente motivado. -Esto es un gran cambio de lo que hemos estado haciendo.-

-Debo decir que no me alegra todo ese tema de las runas, pero creo que es un buen cambio de estrategia. Hay cosas que simplemente no están avanzando, como los interrogatorios o las vigilancias.- apuntilló Bones.

-Incluso tú humor ha cambiado… pareces distinto, mucho más animado y seguro.- y Demelza hizo gestos con las manos, como si tratara de identificar algo alrededor de él. Algo que estuviera misteriosamente en el aire. Harry sabía lo que eran: los poderes vibratorios de los _chakras_ , la interrelación de su energía con el ambiente. El dínamo de la vida. –Ahora la pregunta es, a qué se debe éste cambio.-

Nadie se dio cuenta, pero Ron tragó duro, mirando todo con un particular mutismo. No estaba seguro de que fuese conveniente que alguien supiera sobre la… ¿la relación?, ¿el trato?, ¿la afinidad?, entre Malfoy y el Jefe de la División. No sólo por los comentarios o la incomodidad de algunos, sino porque el rubio podría pasar de ser considerado un elemento de apoyo a uno de distracción. ¿Potter estaba siendo un Jefe eficiente? ¿Estaba realmente involucrado en el caso? ¿Las tareas asignadas mostraban favoritismo?

Es cierto, los seis eran amigos, pero también eran aurores.

Harry suspiró. Pensar en los _chakras_ , lo hizo ser repentinamente consciente de la energía que surcaba su cuerpo y que ondeaba a su alrededor. También sabía que no estaba en su momento más tranquilo, más relajado o más despreocupado -nada sería tan pacífico y agradable que tener a Draco a su lado-, pero al menos su magia ya no era como una furibunda tormenta que luchaba con su entorno y consigo mismo. Realmente no podía entender cómo había podido estar viviendo así, hasta ahora.

Inhaló una vez más y exhaló con una sonrisa.

-Es sólo que las cosas funcionan mejor con una buena actitud.- se alzó de hombros, como si no importara, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera la única verdad, sin pliegues o esquinas ocultas. Sin "Dracos" con sonrisas encantadoras. –Es un problema que Robards logre alterarme.-

Todos asintieron, considerando su respuesta como el fin de la cuestión; pero Demelza mantuvo su sonrisa, mirándolo con una expresión muy parecida a la que Hermione tenía a veces, cuando se comportaba como una hermana mayor. Un gesto muy de instinto femenino.

* * *

Esa tarde el moreno esperó a tener noticias de Draco. Que el rubio al menos se pasara por el Cuartel antes de dar por finalizada su jornada, pero lo único que recibió fue una nota vía lechuza. Sólo unas breves palabras que le anunciaban su ausencia para los días siguientes, el miércoles, jueves y posiblemente el viernes.

Al parecer su investigación sobre la bendita planta, estaba en lo mejor y no tenía para cuando terminar.

Harry se sintió un poco desalentado, tal vez un poco apático ante la perspectiva de no poder ver al rubio. No ahora, quizás mañana tampoco. Por eso, intentando mantener sus ideas fuera de ese rango de pensamiento, continuó leyendo el grueso libro de "Ladrillos y piedra, chimeneas en la Edad Media".

Llegó a Grimmauld Place a eso de las nueve de la noche, cenó algo liviano y de pronto sintió la ausencia de ese "algo" dulce y ligero que tenían las infusiones de Draco. Se acostó pasadas las doce.

* * *

El día miércoles pasó entre la visita al departamento de Mark Carlsson y su investigación sobre chimeneas. De hecho había contactado con un especialista cuyo negocio estaba en el Callejón Diagon y aclaró con él ciertas dudas.

También realizó una simulación a baja escala con uno de los zapatos de Roukin. Teniendo la chimenea emisora y receptora, fue sólo cosa de presionar con magia a los ladrillos y se abrió el canal. Su felicidad duró los segundos en que se mantuvo el conducto, antes que hubiera otra explosión… un "¡Bum!", que lo empujó hacia atrás un par de pasos, pero que definitivamente era de menor potencia. De todas formas agradecía estar solo en la sala de pruebas, porque alguien o algo pudieron haber resultado heridos o rotos.

En algún momento durante el almuerzo se reunió con Demelza y Bones, quienes iban a comenzar su trabajo en el mundo muggle por la tarde. También recibió una nota de Ron y Travers, ambos estaban en el Callejón Diagon haciendo las averiguaciones. Seamus lo visitó en su oficina durante la tarde, una pila de libros levitaban detrás de él. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y Harry regresó a lo suyo.

Como lo había supuesto, no vio a Draco… y algo espeso y desagradable comenzó a burbujear en su interior. Regresó a casa un poco antes de las nueve, pero le fue imposible dormir antes de las dos de la madrugada.

* * *

Continuará =D

Creo que Harry pasó el mejor fin de semana de su vida (con Draco, cualquiera! =D) y vemos un poco más de su personalidad de "primero actúo y después pienso", cómo se deja arrastrar por los impulsos.

Y nuevamente nuestro rubio tiene razón: el descanso y el ocio también ayudan a las cosas importantes: porque de regreso al caso, Harry ya está tomando cartas en el asunto y replanteándose toda la ejecución. Esperemos que las cosas comiencen a funcionar desde ahora.

Por cierto, muchxs comentaron sobre el trompazo de elefante que recibió Draco en India: ¿a alguien se le ocurre por qué un elefante? (Me siento como si estuviera haciendo un examen de lectura XD)

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	16. Krishna V

¡Hola a mi gente favorita!

Este capítulo va dedicado a **AWinter** , quien descubrió la particularidad en que un elefante sea quien golpea de Draco y lo lleva a esta "nueva vida". ¡Aprobaste el examen! XD

Aunque **Sther-asr** y **SuicideFreakWord** , también tenían algo de razón [pulgares arriba].

Los elefantes son adorados en India, porque uno de los Dioses más venerados es Ganesha, quien tiene cuerpo de hombre y cabeza de elefante. Es conocido por ser "el removedor de obstáculos", es quien responde a los problemas de los devotos y por supuesto, a través de algo que parece fortuito, es quien guio el camino de Draco hacia la salvación.

Obviamente no puedo dejar de agradecer sus comentarios, siempre me hacen muy feliz =): **Erisikol** , **SuicideFreakWord** , **CuquiLuna3** , **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** , **Nekoconeco56** , **Sther-asr** , **DarySnape** , **AWinter** , **Murtilla** y **Sonyeke**.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 15: Krishna V

El jueves estaba resultando muy parecido al día anterior: idas y vueltas por el almacén, trabajo con la chimenea, revisión de ladrillos y un lote de libros que lo esperaban en su oficina. Todo parecía exactamente igual, pero a media tarde, la imposibilidad de ver al rubio lo hizo sentir verdaderamente inquieto. El problema es que respirar hondo y esperar lo mejor del mundo, no estaba siendo algo efectivo para mantener la calma. Y más de una vez se encontró con su rodilla balanceándose nerviosamente bajo su escritorio.

Quería ver a Draco.

Apenas se resistió a esperar diez minutos después de la hora de salida y entonces inmediatamente se apareció cerca del grupo de edificios del rubio. Cuando estuvo delante de la entrada, pensó en que antes debió pasar a cambiarse de ropa a su casa. Quitarse la túnica de auror y el polvo de ladrillo. Aun así, tocó a su puerta. Y Draco lo recibió con expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó haciéndolo pasar. Harry lo siguió comprobando lo atractivo que se veía vistiendo ropas muggles, usando un jeans negro y un sedoso sweter color azul de prusia.

-No te he visto en el Cuartel y no sé cómo van las cosas en el laboratorio.- respondió, quitándose la túnica y dejándola sobre el sofá. Se sentía un poco como la primera vez que había ido al departamento.

-¿Quieres algo para beber?, té, café, cerveza, agua…-

Harry observó al rubio un instante, lo cierto es que habría optado por la cerveza sin dudarlo, pero… de pronto respiró hondo, su cuerpo se removía inquieto con las ganas de besarlo. Quería besarlo y tocarlo y olerlo y follarlo. En tal caso debería optar por el té, ¿cierto?, algo que no viciara el olor de su cuerpo, el sabor de su sudor, de su saliva, de su esencia. Iba en contra de su interés en ese momento, pero quería agradarle a Draco. Quería resultar deseable.

-Té.- y sus ojos plateados lo miraron con atención. –De hecho, he extrañado… la infusión que me diste.-

-Si quieres puedo hacerte más.- el moreno asintió. –Ahora puedo darte té rojo con mango… suena muy de niñita, pero es rico.- sonrió.

-Claro.-

-Ven… y aprovechamos de comer algo.-

El moreno lo acompañó traspasando la barra americana, subió sus mangas hasta los codos y pronto ambos estuvieron preparando una pequeña cena improvisada. No le sorprendió ver a Draco pelando y picando con la maestría de un pocionista consagrado, mientras él sólo podía aplicar vinagre, sal y revolver con cuidado, entregarle algo que necesitara y mirarlo con admiración. Siendo un soltero que vivía solo junto a su elfo doméstico, era básicamente lo único que podía hacer sin fastidiarla. Quince minutos después, terminaron con un budín se zapallo, pan y ensaladas.

-Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿Qué es la Sociedad Linneo?- preguntó, una enorme cucharada de budín atiborrando su boca. Joder. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía.

-Ah, cierto. Seguí tú consejo sobre la posibilidad de que la planta no esté en los anaqueles contemporáneos…- comió un trozo de pan y comentó, acompañado de gestos de manos. –Eso significó conseguir ediciones anteriores y revisar el más hermoso, increíble y cuantioso herbario que alguna vez haya visto. Es definitivamente un sueño para un… ñoño fanático de las hierbas como yo.- Harry bufó una risa por la nariz. Casi podía imaginar esos brillantes ojos plateados maravillados por un montón de plantas secas, pegadas a hojas amarillentas, fascinándose por sus formas y colores. –Y la Sociedad Linneo es una institución que busca perpetuar el trabajo de Carl Nilsson Linaeus o también llamado Carl von Linneé, quien fue un científico, naturalista, botánico y zoólogo sueco durante el siglo XVIII. Es el padre de la taxonomía moderna y de la ecología.-

-¿Y has encontrado algo?-

-Sí, he encontrado algunas especies muggles que se las considera desaparecidas, algunas son bastante recientes. En cuanto haya finalizado voy a solicitar una pequeña muestra de los tejidos para analizar y luego confrontar con los datos ya obtenidos.-

-Si es una planta muggle que se la considera desaparecida, ¿hay alguna opción de que un mago la esté cultivando en secreto?-

-Sí y de hecho hay un punto ahí.- asintió mirando al moreno con gesto resolutorio. –Así como los sangre pura tienen la costumbre de tener grandes y antiquísimas bibliotecas personales, colecciones de variados tipos de objetos mágicos, de animales conservados y de ingredientes para pociones, también coleccionaban especies vivas en sus jardines, especies secas en herbolarios domésticos y pequeñas compilaciones de ejemplares en semillas. Y recuerda que las grandes familias acostumbraban a tener mansiones invisibilizadas para el ojo muggle, una especie actualmente extinta podría estar viviendo a sus anchas, en los jardines de una casa oculta.-

-Joder…- se reclinó contra su asiento, masticando un crujiente pepino. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro del rubio.

-No he querido decir nada porque aún no es algo seguro, ni siquiera yo quiero darme falsas esperanzas… podrían ser sólo palos de ciego.-

-Claro, claro… pero es una muy buena pista.- asintió y bebió un largo trago de té. Merlín, en ese momento lamentaba no tener algo más fuerte. –Sí tienes un momento podrías hablar con Seamus sobre esto, es quien se va a encargar de investigar sobre la clave.-

-Leí el acta de la reunión del martes.- indicó, dejando el tenedor sobre su plato y bebiendo un trago de su tisana habitual. Harry podía oler la dulzura floral de la infusión, era el mismo delicioso aroma que sentía suavizado y matizado cuando hundía su nariz en el cuello del rubio. –Creo que fue una decisión muy acertada, sobre todo por el estado de la investigación; es un cambio estratégico que dará suficientes libertades y oportunidades para obtener un avance. Estoy seguro.-

-¿En serio?-

-Completamente.- el rubio lo miraba, directamente a la cara. Observándolo con sus ojos hermosos, hablándole con su boca rosada, deslizando sus dedos sobre la oreja de la taza, de forma tan sutil y fascinante. Su cabello rozando suavemente los hombros de su sweter azulado, las clavículas asomándose tentadoras a través del amplio cuello redondo. Cómo no iba a gustarle.

-Debo decir que tenías razón.- Draco apenas frunció sus elegantes cejas. –Si no fuera por tú intervención estoy seguro que habría seguido haciendo lo mismo, persiguiendo cosas inútiles, insistiendo con ideas inservibles, exigiendo cosas innecesarias y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera me habría dado cuenta. Estaba completamente enceguecido con el caso, atascado en un estado de frustración y terquedad… quería ver resultados sin saber lo que estaba haciendo.-

-Todos hemos tenido un caso que nos ofusca, que no parece tener solución hasta que lo enfocamos de la forma correcta.-

-Supongo que sí…- respiró hondo, sabiendo que todos los aurores se cruzaban con casos así. Casos que no te dejan dormir tranquilo, que te entrampan y te desestabilizan.

Él lo sabía, pero hasta ese momento no lo había recordado. Otra vez había necesitado de Draco para respirar con un poco más de calma y en control. Había tenido que ser consolado, encaminado hacia pensamientos menos limitantes. Su ánimo había sido transformado con verdadera facilidad y una vez más, la perspectiva de que todo iba a mejorar parecía algo más concreta. Ese rubio lo sostenía con tan sólo un par de palabras.

Draco mantenía sus ojos sobre él. Al principio se había sentido sorprendido de ver a Potter delante de su puerta, pero pensándolo bien realmente no era algo tan inesperado. Conociéndolo como él lo conocía, lo increíble era que el moreno no se haya aparecido dentro de su departamento y sobre su cama, el mismísimo lunes. El hombre había llegado luciendo una magia de apariencia extraña, una ansiedad que se palpaba en todo su entorno y una mirada de verdes ojos intensos. Plantado frente a su puerta como si se hubiese escapado del trabajo.

Parecía otra vez tenso y después del primer intercambio de palabras, esa sensación expectante, ansiosa, de que Potter deseaba tocarlo y tenerlo cerca y que había sentido en él durante el fin de semana, se había unido a todo ese compendio de impresiones. No muy lejos de la agradable correspondencia que mostraba el uno por el otro, la energía del moreno había comenzado a presionar contra él. Lamió sus labios.

El problema es que esa "presión" no estaba resultando desagradable, no podía serlo cuando ambos eran compatibles y pensar en Harry Potter perdiendo la serenidad por estirar las manos hacia él… simplemente no podía sentirse más que halagado y seducido. Y la sensación de su magia era tan tentadora, tanto como la fragancia de su sudor, la sensación de sus músculos bajo sus manos y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Su cuerpo grande y caliente sobre él.

Maldición, Neville tenía razón. La relación con éste Griffindor no iba a ser para nada parecida a lo que había vivido con el trigueño o con Joe. Que ambos fuesen gay complejizaba todo el panorama, ni qué decir de su afinidad y que precisamente en ese momento, el rubio cavilara en qué lugar del departamento sería adecuado para permitir tal placentero acercamiento.

Draco mantuvo sus pensamientos en la sensualidad que proyectaba el hombre al otro lado de la barra americana, sintiéndose sobrepasado por las sensaciones, por su propio instinto y todo lo que se desataba en su interior… pero en ningún momento pensó en el _dharma_ o en su funesto deseo de ser _Kali_ , la venganza violenta.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- entonces dijo, mirándolo por sobre el borde de la taza mientras bebía otro sorbo de té. –Pareces un poco… inquieto y tus palabras ansiosas.- por eso había ido el moreno, ¿no?, para desarticular la perturbación de su magia.

-He estado un poco intranquilo recientemente… quiero saber qué sucedió con esa chimenea y no me la está poniendo fácil.-

-¿La chimenea de Carlsson?- el moreno respondió con un asentimiento. -¿Has hecho algo para relajarte, para deshacerte de la preocupación del trabajo?- Draco lo miraba con atención y ante la falta de reacción, insistió pronunciando su nombre. –Harry…- escuchó y el moreno adoraba la forma cómo lo decía. De cualquier manera, no tuvo la voluntad de responderle que negligentemente había permitido que la tensión nublara su reflexión. –No puedes subvalorar tus necesidades.-

Necesidad. Harry sabía cuál era su necesidad. Por eso extendió su mano sobre la mesa, empujándola suavemente hacia el frente y deteniéndola, inquieta, insegura, a medio camino.

-¿Yo podría…?- murmuró. Aquellos ojos de verde exuberante y foresta indomable le estaban perforando la cabeza y Draco sintió un estremecimiento que lo recorría de pies a cabeza. –Me gustaría…- tentó otra vez, sus dedos deslizándose sobre la superficie de la mesa.

-Eres tan Griffindor.- sonrió el rubio y en lugar de aceptar esa mano, se levantó y bordeando la barra, se acercó directamente a él. Se situó a su lado y lo miró desde su mayor altura, casi automáticamente Harry aspiró el aroma cercano. Sus ojos cerrándose apenas un segundo. -¿Aún pedirás mi permiso?-

Preguntó y se mantuvo quieto, aguardando por una respuesta. No debió esperar mucho cuando una morena mano se movió lentamente, desde el borde de la mesa hasta su cintura. De inmediato sintió el calor de su palma y la deliciosa sensación de sus poderosos dedos de auror resbalando hacia su cadera y avanzando por el borde del pantalón hacia atrás. Pronto Draco sintió la masculina dominancia de su mano en la espalda baja, acariciando suavemente y presionando sus dedos con la autoridad de la concesión. Un contacto tan simple y se sentía tan extrañamente íntimo.

No pudo evitar morderse un poco los labios y mirando al moreno, enterró sus dedos en la alborotada cabellera negra y acarició su nuca. Escuchó a Harry ronronear, mientras veía que aquella mano que había estado sobre la mesa, también viajaba hacia su cadera y se prendaba de su cuerpo. Segundos después sintió sus dedos escurrirse bajo su sweter y palpar la piel de su abdomen. Inspiró hondo y exhaló un "Harry".

Sus ojos se mantenían fijos el uno en el otro, la intensidad de los verdes en la receptividad de los plateados, observando sus mutuas reacciones mientras se acariciaban. Plenamente conscientes de que era piel contra piel. Y su mano fue trepando por el cálido terciopelo de su abdomen, detallando el relieve de sus músculos y las gráciles formas de su cuerpo, subiendo, subiendo… Harry lamió sus labios en cuanto sintió bajo la yema de sus dedos, el delicioso botón de un pezón. Endurecido. Erecto. Excitado.

Y vio aquellos exquisitos labios rosados caer bajo la presión de los dientes blancos, Draco se removía inquieto y se acercaba un poco más hacia él. Joder. Él lo deseaba, el rubio anhelaba la cercanía tanto como él. Le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. Le gustaba que lo tocara de esa forma. Y por puro instinto, simple y natural reflejo, el moreno lo apretó hacia sí y extendió su cuello hacia arriba, hacia él. Hacia la obviedad. Sonriendo el rubio se inclinó para responder aquel beso expectante y Harry dejó que el pezón duro resbalara entre sus dedos, apretando y tirando de él ligeramente. Dejando que Draco gimiera contra su boca.

-Me decías- sus labios eran sedosos, cálidos, voluptuosos, -que te gustaría…-

-… que me gustaría follarte…- dice y entonces presiona con deleite ese pequeño botón de carne turgente entre la punta de sus dedos.

El rubio lo besa con deleite, estremecido bajo su tacto y el moreno no puede hacer más que levantarse de su asiento y apretar ese cuerpo flexible contra el mesón. Caer sobre él y abusar de su mayor altura, de su cuerpo más grande y dominarlo con un beso fuerte. Con un beso inexplicablemente posesivo.

-Aún hueles tan bien- gimió sometido a su tamaño, -y tú boca tiene un sabor dulce…- el rubio estaba completamente perdido en las sensaciones de esas manos, completamente enajenado del propósito original y sólo podía articular la voz de sus pensamientos.

-¿Podemos hacerlo aquí… o vamos a la habitación?- respiró sobre su boca, hablando con suaves frotaciones contra sus labios. Atrapándolos con sus dientes.

-Donde tú quieras…- entonces sintió las manos del rubio caminando hasta su espalda y acarició un poco por sobre el sweter del uniforme, antes de decidirse a tomar la prenda y quitársela. Deslizándolo con un simple jalón por sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo estirar los brazos y separándolos por algunos segundos. Sólo breves segundos.

El "aquí" quedó implícito.

Y lo cierto es que a Harry le sobró tiempo para deshacerse de toda la ropa de su compañero. Draco apenas había dejado el sweter del uniforme sobre un taburete a su lado, cuando el moreno sintió que debía equiparar las cosas. Le quitó el sweter azul y lo lanzó lejos, le desató el cinturón y se deshizo de sus pantalones, zapatos y calcetines. Acarició aquel miembro semi erecto por sobre sus pequeños bóxer negros, tan rebajados de la cintura y las piernas, que él se había enamorado de la prenda en cuanto la vio. Sólo sabía que le encantaba poder ver sus oblicuos apenas dibujados sobre el hueso de sus caderas.

Era hermoso… era malditamente hermoso.

Entonces lo abrazó y sus manos lo recorrieron cuanto pudieron, la fuerza de su cuello, el sobresaliente hueso de sus omóplatos, la estilizada forma de su espalda y la sensual línea de su columna, aquella que terminaba en esas dos turgentes y apretadas nalgas. Esas que parecían tan sabrosamente redondas y voluptuosas que le resultaba imposible que pertenecieran a un hombre. ¿Qué carajos había en sus genes? Y Harry no pudo evitar que sus manos lo tomaran a manos llenas, con las palmas completamente extendidas y los dedos hundidos en la carne; lo apretó contra sí y el rubio jadeó su nombre.

Draco peleó con la vana urgencia de simplemente frotarse contra la masculinidad de su cuerpo, de impregnarse de su sudor de hombre y a cambio tomó su rostro y lo besó con ardor, con la misma urgencia con que el moreno lo apretaba, con la misma fuerza de su posesión. Entonces su cuerpo onduló contra el otro y fue cuando sintió sus dedos frotar y presionar dentro de su entrada, como si quisiera traspasar su ropa interior.

Y Harry lo besaba de un modo… apretándolo con sus labios, mordiéndolo e invadiéndolo con su lengua, de una forma tan enajenante que el rubio no supo de nada más, hasta que algo se ajustó en torno a sus rodillas y luego se deslizó hasta sus pies. Segundos después tenía una pierna en el aire y los dedos del moreno penetrándolo con ímpetu, después de lo que seguramente había sido un encantamiento no verbal de lubricación.

-Ah… Merlín…- jadeó y escuchó que le gruñían profundamente contra el oído. Joder. Quería que se lo follara.

-Draco…-

Sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía de anticipación, de ansias… Mierda. Su existencia temblaba rendido al calor de ese cuerpo de semental, de su fragancia de macho dominante y de su magia afrodisíaca. El hombre estaba extendiendo su magia sobre él, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Envolviéndolo y enlazándose a él para dejarlo simplemente dócil. Harry podría querer cualquier cosa de él y no podría hacer nada más que concedérselo. Todo.

Todo. Y sus manos hicieron una violenta ruta descendente, medio soltando, medio haciendo volar los botones de la camisa y luego sus manos viajaron directamente a sus pantalones… desabotonó, jaló, quitó, bajó y tiró lo que estuviera en su camino para soltar esa enorme erección. Esa enorme, húmeda y caliente estaca de carne palpitante. La masajeó y con la cercanía, a cada movimiento de su mano, el glande tocaba su bajo vientre y le dejaba pequeñas gotas de pre-seminal.

Lamió sus labios afiebrados y Harry volvió a besarlo. A succionarle hasta el alma.

-Entra en mí…- murmuró contra sus labios. Entonces movió sus caderas y se escuchó el sonido de la humedad, sintiendo el movimiento de esos dedos entrando profundo y frotando su interior. Trémulo, apretó la mano en torno a Harry y se vio obligado a apoyar su frente sobre el hombro del moreno, sus rodillas sintiéndose inesperadamente débiles.

-¿Quieres que…?-

-No, no… toma mi rodilla…- dijo, medio sentándose sobre el mesón, con una pierna sobre el taburete y Harry tomó la otra, sujetándola sobre su antebrazo.

-Draco…- el moreno sacó los dedos y se sujetó fuertemente contra la barra americana.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando vio a Draco tomar su polla y dirigirla entre sus piernas. Removiendo sus caderas, se alineó, presionando el glande frente a su entrada. El rubio le susurró un desvaído "…entra, tómame…" y Harry empujó hacia adelante.

Habían tenido sexo como salvajes y él recién lo había preparado, pero aun así lo sintió deliciosamente estrecho. Joder. Sedoso y apretado y su miembro penetró con cierta aspereza y la sensación fue extraña y exquisita, al contacto con el lubricante.

Las estocadas fueron lentas y profundas, acompasadas, intensas y demoledoramente conscientes. Harry podía sentir como cada parte de él tocaba el terciopelo de las paredes, cómo su glande era estrujado y luchaba por espacio a medida que se adentraba en su cuerpo. Movió sus caderas suavemente en cuanto sus testículos se apretaron contra las nalgas del rubio.

Draco se arqueó, una de sus manos enterraba las uñas en la espalda morena, la otra sobre la mesa empujándole hacia adelante. Hacia el encuentro. Manteniéndolo abierto y dispuesto. Escuchó un bramido hondo, gutural, amortiguado contra su cuello y él no pudo evitar responder con un jadeo ahogado. Excitado. Sumergido en las sensaciones.

De pronto parpadeó, dándose cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados y se encontró observando el alto cielo raso de su departamento, como una imagen nebulosa, lejana e incluso desteñida. El aumento en la velocidad de las penetraciones, hicieron que su cuello lánguido dejara caer la cabeza hacia atrás. La imagen comenzando a vacilar en un atrás-adelante continuo, homogéneo. Sus labios temblaron cuando el moreno comenzó a besar y lamer su barbilla, uno de sus puntos irremediablemente sensibles.

-Sí… Harry…- era lo único que podía decir y su voz comenzaba a flaquear bajo la fuerza de las estocadas y las atenciones de esa lengua.

-Amo… tú sabor…- gimió. -…amo tú olor… amo tú… voz… tú piel, tú calor… todo… todo, todo…- y decía cada "todo" con una nueva e intensa penetración, dándole cada vez más fuerte. Más rápido. Más dentro. Más apretado contra él.

-OhMerlín… así… fuerte y rá-pido…- se arqueó tenso. Joder. Sintiéndolo. Sintiéndolo.

El moreno mantuvo el ritmo poderoso y urgente, sintiendo que su miembro entraba con facilidad, deslizándose con el salvajismo de su instinto en celo. Su bestia interna gruñendo a la delicia de cada estocada, bramando a cada estremecimiento sentido, a cada movimiento de sus caderas, a cada dedo que rasguñaba su espalda, a cada boqueo y arqueamiento de su columna.

Como un verdadero caníbal, Harry deseaba alimentarse de cada resquicio de lascivia y sedoso rocío de ese cuerpo… provocándole el conocido estruendo de su corazón azotado contra su pecho. Pulsaciones que golpeaban contra sus oídos. Mierda. Mierda.

Draco sentía que las paredes de su recto se calentaban con la fricción de ese poderoso mástil, duro y caliente. Demasiado duro. Demasiado caliente. Simplemente demasiado. Dándole esa sensación de amplitud, de apertura, de que su cuerpo está lleno de algo grande y desbordante, de algo que lo colma y lo satisface y adora percibir su inmensidad y la inmoralidad del sonido de la humedad, de sus cuerpos chocando sin clemencia y de los gemidos de necesidad.

Adora la obscenidad del movimiento en su interior, adora imaginarse esa polla de Héroe metida hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo, golpeando con lujuria efervescente contra su próstata y descargando un poco de su esencia. Porque sabe que Harry lo moja cada vez, un poco de pre-seminal, un poco de sudor, un poco de él y no puede creer que le guste tanto la idea.

Lo afiebra el simple pensamiento.

-¡Merlín!Ahmn… ¡me… orgas-mohh!- apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Ohjodersí… tús-… dedos…- se quejó, abrazándose al rubio como un poseso. –Tus dedos… o me- voy a correr…-

Realmente no estaba pensando en nada, su cabeza parecía desalojada de toda idea racional y de alguna forma no le pareció tan malo sentir aquella tibia viscosidad, su cerebro casi podía recordarlo… pero el moreno le estaba aplastando las costillas.

De pronto Draco se dio cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar completamente, del mismo modo como esa arrolladora primera vez. ¡Como un maldito principiante!

-Levanta…- gimió contra su oído y le golpeó la nalga que estaba del lado junto al taburete, en donde él tenía su propio pie anclado. ¡Malabares! ¡Flexibilidad!

-¡Carajoh!- y de algún modo, modestamente inverosímil, Draco se dobló y estiró de tal forma que su mano se metió entre las piernas del moreno. Acariciando por detrás los testículos del hombre, provocando además de un brinco de sorpresa, una agitación involuntaria que fue a parar como un empuje directamente contra su próstata. –Tusdedos… ¡joder!- el moreno volvió a impulsarse contra él, -hazlo-¡hazlo!- y a penetrarle otra vez y otra vez y otra vez.

De algún modo impensable y maravilloso el rubio logró presionar sus dedos y dejó que la magia fluyera a través de ese sensible punto… entonces sintió que Harry lo apretaba contra sí y le golpeaba las caderas sin compasión, entrando y saliendo con tal fuerza mecánica, instintiva, frenética y de un ímpetu inconmensurable, que Draco crispó todos sus dedos y su espalda se arqueó de una forma dolorosa y violenta. Todo su cuerpo tan tenso en su exterior, como desbocado en su interior.

Boqueó por aire, sin sonido alguno saliendo de su garganta. El placentero dolor del orgasmo recorriendo todo su agitado cuerpo. Una electricidad que tocó en lo más profundo de su existencia, quemando, relampagueando algo en su interior. Intenso. Húmedo. Estremecedor. Y su mente se fue lejos por un momento, totalmente perdido en sentir ese miembro todavía moviéndose… pero cada vez más lento, más lento y la boca de Harry mordiendo su cuello y sus manos tocándolo y su piel se siente sensible, sobre estimulada, sobreexcitada y todo le parece dos veces más intenso.

-Harry…- murmura dejando caer su cabeza contra el hombro de su compañero. Cuando finalmente lo siente detenerse, el rubio se permite respirar tranquilo. Relajando su cuerpo y saboreando el delicioso sabor final. La sensual sensación del cuerpo trémulo tras el clímax.

-Joder…- respiró Harry contra su cuello. –Eso se sintió tan bien… como todas las veces anteriores.- su voz sonaba suavemente risueña. -¿El sexo contigo será siempre así de bueno?- Draco deslizó los brazos sobre sus hombros y le acarició la nuca suavemente.

-Me temo mucho que sí.- sonrió y dejándose llevar un poco, lo besó. Con el rozar de sus labios, la tentación de sus lenguas yendo al encuentro, de sus dientes acosando la piel y los alientos ardiendo los restos de la ansiedad en los labios del otro. –Siento mucho ser tan perfecto… pero es algo natural.- dice y su voz pretende ser irónica, pero sólo suena un poco agitada.

-No voy a quejarme, esto es demasiado delicioso para decir algo.- entonces movió apenas las caderas y Draco sintió esa enorme polla aún en su interior. Suspiró profundamente.

-¿Quieres subir a la habitación?, me estoy enfriando.-

-Claro…- pero sus ojos vieron el desastre que habían dejado sobre el mesón, el servicio había caído fuera de los plato y habían desparramado algo de comida, un poco de la vinagreta de la fuente de ensalada había salpicado la madera y una de las tazas de té se había volcado. -¿Quieres que haga un _fregotego_?- indicó con la cabeza detrás del rubio.

-Nada de magia… ya lo limpiaré yo mañana.-

-Si quieres… podría ayudarte.- el rubio lo observa por segundos indefinidos, sus plateados ojos tornándose brillantes después del orgasmo. Y Draco se da cuenta que no le molesta que el moreno comience a proponerle esas cosas, a presionar su presencia sobre él. No le agobia como en un principio había creído.

-¿Ayudarme mañana?- le responde con un asentimiento dubitativo. -¿Antes de ir al Cuartel?- vuelve a asentir. –Me encantaría.-

Y Harry no puede evitar sonreír con todos sus blancos dientes al aire. Finalmente y con la certeza de que tiene el aroma del rubio grabado en su mente, se sale de su interior y lo ayuda a bajar de la barra americana. Su gesto alegre se ensancha cuando ve a Draco girarse y distingue el largo y ancho borde del mesón marcado a la mitad de sus hermosas nalgas. Ambos recogen sus ropas y suben hacia la habitación. El moreno no puede creer que tenga esa enorme erección balanceándose entre sus piernas y aun así, pueda ir caminando por el departamento sin ninguna molestia… salvo lo extraño que se siente la tensión de la piel y todo lo demás.

Con el sudor helándoles el cuerpo, se metieron bajo el edredón. El moreno se aseguró de que ambos quedaran lo suficientemente cerca para tocarse y darse el calor necesario.

-Por cierto, no te pregunté qué pasó el domingo después que tuvimos sexo en la mañana. Me quedé un poco preocupado porque te veías muy tembloroso.- con sólo la mención, Draco le lanzó un puñetazo en el pecho.

-Serás idiota, Potter. Eso de verdad dolió. Deberías saber que sobreestimular termina provocando dolor… ¡y me hiciste tener tres orgasmos seguidos!, no sé cómo mis piernas no se doblaron al levantarme.- suspiró. -Hace mucho que no me sentía tan adolorido al tener sexo.-

-Lo siento, realmente no imaginé que fuera tan malo.-

-Bueno, no fue malo-malo… pero después se sintió extraño y un poco incómodo, como si hubiese sido demasiado. Me molestaba al caminar, al sentarme o al moverme por cualquier cosa, mi cuerpo terminó muy resentido.-

-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder.- dijo y lo abrazó sin ningún tipo de precaución o solicitud. Draco respondió con suaves caricias sobre su espalda, todavía demasiado relajado. –Sólo quería saber cómo se sentía.-

-Está bien, no voy a culparte porque fue curiosidad.-

Entonces Harry suspira y ambos se separan, manteniéndose recostados uno al lado del otro. Es un gesto tranquilo y natural, para el rubio parece algo común, después de todo el tacto siempre ha sido una debilidad para el humano. Una necesidad. Instinto. Pero el moreno comienza a preguntarse si estaba bien sentir ese deseo tan fuerte, esa imperiosa búsqueda por tocarlo y satisfacerse en él. Era como si de pronto se diera cuenta que su prosperidad dependiera únicamente del rubio, para que lo ayudara con el caso, para que lo hiciera sentir bien consigo mismo, para hacerlo recordar lo bien que se siente tener relaciones, en el plano afectivo y sexual. Se estaba volviendo dependiente de esa vida cómoda y cálida, que Draco le hacía vislumbrar como una revelación inesperada. Como si nunca hubiese conocido un bienestar igual y fuese una realidad que sólo obtendría con él.

El problema de aceptar ese hecho, era pensar en su vida sin el rubio. De regreso a la normalidad. Lo cierto es que no quería perderse ninguna oportunidad con él.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- el rubio asintió. –Es sobre esos cascabeles…-

- _Ghungroo_.-

- _Ghungroo_ …- repitió con un tono un poco inseguro. El idioma se le hacía con sonidos incomprensibles. -¿Los has usado alguna vez?-

-Mnh… creo que un par de veces, por obligación, en celebraciones como el _Kali-puja_ y las festividades para _Shiva_.- el rubio iba recordando hasta que vio la ceja levantada del moreno. Para él cada uno de esos nombres significaban lo mismo: un montón se sílabas extrañas. -¿Por qué?-

-Entonces, ¿sabes ponértelos?-

Draco pestañeó un par de veces hasta que cayó en cuenta. No le hacía falta recordar la imagen del moreno maravillado con la pieza de metal y tela, para hacerse a la idea del motivo de su interés. Y lo cierto es que al hombre le había tomado bastante poco tiempo llegar a ese grado de confianza, tan sólo cuatro días y ahora le insinuaba objetos de erotización. Una inocente pieza para decorar sus deseos.

Harry Potter se contentaba con cascabeles en sus tobillos. Y el rubio no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentirse tentado con la sugerencia.

-Claro, quieres que me los ponga para el próximo round.- y el moreno hizo una sonrisa que se le antojó oscura y sí, joder, prometedora.

-Uno… con sólo uno me conformo.-

-Entonces tráelo… ¡sin magia!- lo detuvo apenas lo vio otear alrededor por su varita, el moreno termino respondiendo con un rodar de ojos. –No pongas esa cara y te enseñaré cómo se amarran.- Harry hubiera hecho otro de esos gestos de resignación, si no fuera por la perspectiva de ensortijar esa delicada trenza de fibra y cantarina música, alrededor del tobillo del rubio.

Así que, aun sintiendo el balanceo tirante entre sus piernas, se levantó a buscar en el estante aquella pieza sedosa y delicada al tacto. La sostuvo entre sus manos con reverencia, estremeciéndose ante la expectativa de hacer realidad esa imagen que había conservado celosamente en su cabeza. Desde la primera vez que lo había fantaseado, aquellas piernas meciéndose y tintineando rítmicamente al movimiento de sus estocadas. Sí.

Harry suspiró y en cuanto se giró, pudo ver al rubio esperándolo cómodamente desnudo y recostado sobre las sábanas. El edredón había sido pateado hacia los pies de la cama. Lamió sus labios de forma automática.

Acercarse se hizo un camino rápido y pronto estuvo sentado junto a Draco, acariciando su pierna derecha, distinguiendo el casi inexistente vello pálido y la deliciosa cremosidad de su piel. Entonces vio su sonrisa vivaz y sintió su pie apoyado sobre su pecho… y la presión de esa planta sobre su pectoral izquierdo, se le hizo extrañamente erótico. Muy de íntima dominancia. De sucia travesura.

-Veo que te gusta.- dice deslizando el pie por todo su pecho y empujándolo un poco. Harry sonríe y termina depositando un beso a un costado de su empeine.

-Creo que sí… tal vez sea porque tienes unos tobillos muy lindos.- y mueve sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Sí, claro.- niega, indicándole con un dedo hacia los cascabeles. –Para ponerlos… normalmente se sujeta el extremo sin cascabeles alrededor del dedo grande del pie y luego se va enredando desde abajo hacia arriba.-

Harry fue siguiendo las indicaciones, cuidando de respetar todo el proceso y dejar la larga trenza de tela perfectamente sujeta. Aprovechando de mimar los pequeños dedos, la curva de su empeine, el borde de su talón y el relieve del hueso, que asciende elegantemente a través de la línea de su tibia y las turgentes formas de su pantorrilla. Así, fue girando los extremos de fibra hasta amarrar con un pequeño nudo que después escondió.

Entonces, a un movimiento de aquella pierna y el moreno escuchó los alegres repiqueteos del metal. La hermosa pieza en rojo y dorado lucía fascinante contra su piel pálida. Como si ese simple objeto gritara lujuria y llamara su atención, acentuando la obscenidad de las acciones y la inmoralidad de sus intenciones.

Sin poderlo evitar, se acercó lo suficiente hacia el rubio para recostar la pierna sobre su hombro y se permitió deslizar sus labios por la blanca piel a mitad de su espinilla, mientras sus dedos agasajaban el terciopelo de su rodilla. Suspirando se recordó la importancia de mantener la excitación como una llama continua, el extenso gusto del juego preliminar. Así era cómo el _tántra_ recompensaba con sexo maravilloso.

Pero aún a pesar de su consideración inicial, no era follar a lo único que había ido hasta el departamento del rubio, tampoco lo era saber sobre su investigación del caso. Harry había ido por la comodidad y la dicha de su simple compañía, de su conversación y la atención de sus encantadores ojos plateados. Había ido a rearmarse con prosperidad.

-A pesar de lo que parezca, no quiero que pienses que vine sólo a esto… sólo para tener sexo.-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál sería el problema?- Harry frunció el ceño, como si no comprendiera la pregunta.

-Porque esto es algo personal, sobre todo se trata de mí y no es sólo placer… ¿Estas probándome?-

Consultó de pronto, pero el rubio le respondió con una sonrisa llena de misterio y entonces agitó su pie izquierdo y los cascabeles tintinearon alegremente, con un sonido brillante y agudo. Y a pesar de su aparente inocencia, para Harry había quedado algo lúbrico impregnado en el recuerdo de su suave cantar. Era imposible no pensarlo. Era algo que siempre estaría ligado al movimiento cadencioso de las estocadas, al vaivén de las penetraciones y la sensual elegancia de ese pie apoyado sobre su pecho.

-No sabía que te gustaran los accesorios.-

-Yo tampoco lo sabía.- dijo aun besando los costados de su pantorrilla, paseando sus labios, a veces su lengua por la delicada piel del interior de su rodilla. Dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre los cascabeles y los hiciera repiquetear. –Nunca había experimentado con objetos. Tal vez sea porque Colin era bastante conservador y a mí realmente no me interesaba.-

-¿Creevey ha sido tú único novio?-

-Podríamos decir que es el tercero, aunque es el primero que me duraba más de un par de semanas. Todo lo anterior fue sólo sexo casual… aunque tampoco soy muy amigo de eso.-

-¿Por qué no?- se alzó de hombros. –El sexo casual es bastante liberador, si no se abusa de él.-

-Bueno, comencé a darme cuenta que habían algunos rostros que me acechaban aun cuando estaba en el mundo muggle, así que se me hacía difícil no pensar que al día siguiente aparecería algo vergonzoso en El Profeta. Además estaba todo el tema de las enfermedades y la incomodidad de que fuesen completos desconocidos. No sé, yo no… no me gustaba.- lo vio asentir. -¿Y tú?-

-Yo…- suspiró. –La verdad es que mientras estuve en Francia e Italia fui bastante indiscriminado, tuve muchos; luego en India tuve algunas relaciones pero fueron más que nada amigos con derecho y cosas así.- el moreno apretó ligeramente los labios y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran a través de aquella rodilla y descendieran sutilmente por el muslo sedoso del rubio. No pudo evitar pensar que seguramente Draco ya había hecho todas esas cosas con algún otro hombre, ya sea en Francia, India o Tombuctú. –Y cuando dices que el sexo con Creevey era conservador…-

-Follar y sexo oral a veces.- y terminó haciendo una mueca. –Tal vez sea porque las cosas terminaron mal entre nosotros y porque realmente no nos dedicábamos tiempo para estar juntos, pero sólo puedo recordar cosas malas estando con él… como si todo hubiese sido una lastimosa pérdida de tiempo.-

-Pero ahora no estas con él y deberías aprovechar ésta oportunidad.- sonrió el rubio con gesto travieso. Lo cierto es que no deseaba que Harry se desmoralizara por un moscardón como ese. -¿Hay algo que te gustaría probar conmigo?-

-¿Aceptarías? ¿Cualquier cosa?-

-No cualquier cosa… no me pondría un cinturón alrededor del cuello, ni me dejaría meter un jengibre, por ejemplo, pero… hay otras cosas.- el moreno por un momento puso cara de "¿Qué diablos está hablando?", pero entonces agitó la cabeza y preguntó.

-¿Eres de los que usan dildos?-

-No normalmente, ya sabes que el ano es un musculo que se puede vencer.- Harry bufó una risa por la nariz, con todo lo que le hablaba el rubio, a veces no sabía si lo que le decía eran mentiras o verdades que él no era capaz de imaginar. –Sí he usado consoladores, pero si quiero masturbarme entonces uso mis dedos… después de todo, sólo necesito tocar el lugar correcto y el resto es magia.- y el muy astuto lo miraba con gesto ladino. –¿Qué tal si mañana vamos a una de estas tiendas después del trabajo? Quizás encontremos algo mejor que una polla plástica- dijo, extendiendo su mano y tomando la gruesa vara de carne que Harry tenía entre sus pernas, -después de todo, no la necesitamos.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.-

Él movió sus caderas, casi inconscientemente. Soltó una pequeña risa que se acompañó de otro canto lleno de campanillas, mientras el moreno volvía a regodearse besando otra vez el empeine de aquel pie, otra vez el redondo hueso de su tobillo y otra vez las pequeñas puntas de sus dedos. No había lugar en esa excelsa extremidad que no hubiese sido tocada y besada ya. Y sus labios se habían encontrado inesperadamente atraídos con esa pequeña fracción de piel.

-Supongo que tú propósito es ampliar horizontes.- había comentado el moreno, inclinado nuevamente sobre Draco. Sus cuerpos se habían acomodado perfectamente para la segunda ronda.

El rubio se había recostado de lado, una de sus piernas estirada entre las de Harry y la otra todavía estaba en lo alto, apoyada en su ancho y estoico hombro. Segundos después era penetrado y todo volvía a comenzar. Y a cada movimiento, un trino metalizado acompañaba los sonidos de humedad, la sinfonía de jadeos y el golpe de sus caderas. Harry se sintió fascinado con la visión de ese tobillo elegantemente decorado.

* * *

Viernes.

Esa mañana Cobbs había aparecido en el Cuartel, por fin. Lucía descansado y sin ninguna marca o secuela del accidente. Fue directamente hasta su oficina a anunciar su reincorporación y a esperar instrucciones, justo cuando Harry estaba terminando de leer un libro interno del cuerpo de Aurores, sobre las chimeneas intervenidas en una operación en Cardiff en 1963. Precisamente había encontrado allí una posible explicación para el estallido en la chimenea de Carlsson.

Luego de haberle comunicado los cambios en la nueva estrategia de ejecución del caso, el moreno se dispuso a comentarle al hombre sobre sus hallazgos en el artefacto que les concernía y sobre la falla en ese tipo de canales, que generaban y acumulaban tanta magia.

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de lo acompañado que se sentía, sabiendo que había alguien que comprendía y seguía toda su línea de pensamiento. No sólo era conocimiento sobre una simple chimenea, cada uno de los ladrillos tenía algo que decir, así como el espacio interior, el canal que lo unía a la red flu, la frecuencia de su uso, aquello que se envía a través de ella o el tipo de polvos flu. Cobbs supo hacer las preguntas indicadas y pronto ambos tenían una hipótesis del hecho, fue cuando una cabeza rubia se asomó por la puerta y Draco se acercó a saludar y abrazar a su compañero.

Harry podía mirarlo con el rostro sonriente y el gesto emocionado, escudriñando cada rincón del hombre a su lado, como si quisiera cerciorarse que estuviera bien y es que al rubio sólo le había hecho falta quitarle la camisa del uniforme, para darse por satisfecho. Tocando la piel lisa, tersa y normalmente oscura en la barbilla de Joseph Cobbs, como si la imagen de esa carne derretida y rosada se resistiera a desaparecer de su retina.

-No puedo creer que no haya quedado ni una sola marca, normalmente ese tipo de daño deja alguna cicatriz, pero… tú no tienes nada.- ese era uno de los comentarios que había dicho con mayor frecuencia. El rubio realmente no se podía creer la suerte de su amigo.

-De hecho el medimago alabó que llegara con unos primeros auxilios tan bien realizados, que la piel estuviera humectada y preparada para los injertos y las pociones de sanación, que los nervios y los canales mágicos no estuvieran achicharrados, de modo que ahora puedo volver a sentir dolor cuando me pellizco la mejilla.- había comentado Cobbs, mirándolo con una sonrisa agradecida. -Si no fuera por esa poción previa, la recuperación habría sido larga, tortuosa y sí habría tenido secuelas.- Draco entonces lo había observado con ese suave gesto de conocimiento y afecto. –Esa poción es salvadora.-

-Es cierto.- respondió el rubio.

-Para ella sólo se necesita cabello o uñas… tal vez sería bueno que se incorpore como una medida dentro de la División.- y ésta vez el hombre negro había mirado a Harry, quien estaba sentado a su escritorio y veía a los otros dos como si estuvieran en un mundo aparte. Lejos de donde el moreno estaba.

-Ya lo había notado y lo hablé con algunos de los chicos, creo que es una buena medida preventiva.- él había asentido y luego hubieron más palabras por parte de ellos. Entre ellos.

Era sólo una conversación de colegas, sobre situaciones vividas en el trabajo, pero ¿ya había dicho Harry cuánto lo incomodaba que Draco no tuviera su atención en él? Y era seguro que el rubio había ido hasta su oficina sabiendo que Cobbs ya estaba allí. Por Cobbs, no por Harry.

¡Y era obvio! ¡Natural! Era por un amigo que casi había perdido, que casi había terminado mutilado, pero a pesar del sexo, para Harry su relación con el rubio aún era endeble y necesitaba de él. Quería su atención sobre él. Completamente.

-Por cierto- había dicho Draco y por fin se había volteado al moreno, -ya terminé con la Sociedad Linneo, así que desde hoy regreso a trabajar al laboratorio.-

-Muy bien.-

-Eso era todo, entonces me voy.- dijo y palmeándole un hombro a Cobbs, le comentó: -Es bueno verte tan bien.-

-Oye…- llamó Harry, antes que el rubio se marchara, -entonces igual quedamos para la salida, ¿cierto?-

Y ahí fue cuando los plateados ojos de Draco se enfocaron completamente en él, amplios y absolutamente interesados en él, como si hubiese mencionado algo que no se esperaba. Entonces su boca hizo un pequeño gesto que no alcanzó a ser sonriente, pero que a consideración de Harry parecía algo encantado.

-Seguro.-

Lo había visto asentir, antes de despedirse con un movimiento de manos y el moreno había terminado respondido con un susurrante "Bien", más para sí que para alguien más.

De cualquier forma, cuando Cobbs regresó al asiento delante suyo, Harry pudo ver que lo observaba con aprehensión. Sus cejas ligeramente alzadas y un parpadeo constante, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había deseado dejar algo en claro: él también se llevaba bien con el rubio. ¡De hecho iban a salir esa misma tarde! ¡Los dos! ¡Juntos!

Esperó algún comentario, pero no llegó y ambos regresaron al tema de las chimeneas.

* * *

Continuará =D

¡Ahh!... la necesidad tiene cara de hereje. ¿O sería mejor decir que, la necesidad tiene cara de Potter? XD

Cobbs ya está de regreso y a pesar de toda la distracción, Harry está comenzando a avanzar con las chimeneas. ¿Servirá de algo?

Por cierto, **Sther-asr** : ¡por mí haría puras escenas de sexo! 8D Los encerraría a follar hasta que queden secos, pero no podemos permitir que pierdan su trabajo y que el caso quede sin resolver XD

Y antes de despedirme: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODXS!


	17. Krishna VI

¡Hola a mi gente favorita!

Antes que nada, espero que hayan tenido una linda Navidad =D y ya se estén preparando para el cambio de año!

Como siempre, mis agradecimientos a todos sus hermosos comentarios: **AWinter** (Da miedo que sea ten perfectos juntos, sobre todo porque Shiva espera a la vuelta de la esquina!), **Erisikol** (todo parece avanzar muy lentamente, salvo por el sentimiento de necesidad de Harry, ese picaro! XD), **SuicideFreakWord** (Dominación mundial, siempre me ha gustado la idea de un Draco capaz de llevarse el mundo por delante!, casi como una valkiria XD), **CuquiLuna3** (A veces pareciera que Harry acude a Draco, casi como si fuera una dosis de medicina que necesita cada día =3), **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** (En este momento, la historia será un H-literario XD, porque se enfoca en la dependencia de Harry por la relación física con Draco y cómo parece mejorarlo todo. ¡Pero el caso seguirá avanzando! =D), **DarySnape** (Muchas gracias y Feliz año nuevo para ti!), **Sther-asr** (La necesidad del león por mostrar que tiene la melena más grande XD y continuarán ampliando la riqueza de su relación [guiño]), **AnataYume** (Desde que Harry se auto-invita a la casa de Draco y se le aferra como un necesitado por una dosis de medicamento XD), **Nekoconeco56** (Es la mejor comparación que me han dado! Patito Harry… XD), **Murtilla** (Te dejo este capítulo para que lo disfrutes con lujuria ;D) y **Guest** (Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que tú también tengas un lindo 2018!).

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 16: Krishna VI

Draco volvió a pasarse por su oficina más tarde… mucho más tarde y era un alivio, porque Harry no se había percatado de la hora. Con un resignado movimiento de cabeza, le dejó un pequeño pedazo de pergamino sobre el escritorio.

-Espero que estés terminando con eso, porque si no vamos a tener que tomar serias medidas Potter. No puedes continuar trabajando hasta ridículas horas de la noche, como si fueras un elfo doméstico.- entonces Draco vio su sonrisa culpable y volvió a negar. –Bien, después hablaremos de eso. Ahora quiero que vayas a cambiarte a tú casa y nos encontramos en esta dirección en media hora.- deslizó la pieza de pergamino sobre las páginas del libro.

En cuanto Harry leyó "Barbarella", sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna.

Fue así como a las 19:28 el moreno se encontró delante de un escaparate cubierto por un adhesivo rojo, impidiendo ver su interior. El nombre de la tienda y la silueta de una mujer dentro de una copa de Martini, se veía en grande. Muy grande. Y muy heterosexual. Y él ya no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea.

De todos modos, lo bueno de estar nervioso sobre ese tipo de pensamiento es que se había olvidado de todo ese tema de la ropa. Y es que a pesar de su orgullo, no iba a reconocer que se había demorado lo suyo en buscar algo adecuado para encontrarse con Draco en el mundo muggle. Hasta ese momento el rubio lo había visto sólo con su túnica de auror, ropa deportiva y desnudo… ahora quería que lo viera un poco más como él mismo. Que pudiera notar la ropa que ahora usaba, los colores que prefería, ¡que no eran sólo rojo y dorado como un tonto Griffindor! Quería que el rubio supiera que podía vestir formal, que tenía un aceptable gusto por lo casual y que podía lucir atractivo.

Y compensado con un encantamiento calentador, esa tarde había optado por un jeans negro y una ajustada cazadora de cuero café oscuro, sobre una camiseta blanca y un sweter de suave tono castaño. Harry se había mirado nerviosamente frente al espejo, sabiendo que se veía bien, pero sin estar seguro si sería del agrado de su compañero. El moreno deseaba que Draco se diera cuenta que podía ser una persona atrayente.

Tan atrayente como el rubio le parecía a él. Toda la sensualidad y la fascinación que era capaz de percibir en él con tan sólo una mirada. Estaba bajo su influjo.

Y es que si Harry se hubiese podido mirar a la cara se habría dado cuenta de la sonrisa tonta que tenía pintada, irremediablemente, mientras veía llegar a Draco desde su izquierda. Aquella encantadora imagen que había descubierto bajo la gruesa túnica de auror y tras el prejuicio del primer encuentro. Ahora él era capaz de deslizar sus manos por la piel de sus caderas y saborear el gusto de su sudor. Oh, carajos.

El moreno mantuvo los ojos sobre él, admirando la cadencia de su caminar, el encanto de esos negros pantalones lo suficientemente ajustados para marcar esas largas y delgadas piernas de hermosas pantorrillas y deliciosos muslos. Sus sedosos cabellos rubios enredados en el cuello alto de su abrigo marengo y aquellos plateados ojos sobre él, reconociendo su presencia en la dirección acordada.

-No has entrado aún.-

-No, pensé que sería mejor esperarte.- comentó, sin querer mencionar que ya comenzaba a dudar. -¿No habrá problemas? Esto aparece muy hetero… ¿no habrá un tipo gordo y calvo, mirándonos con asco detrás de un mostrador?- el rubio soltó una risa por la nariz y alzando sus curvadas cejas rubias, lo observó con diversión.

-Potter…-

-Es que seremos dos hombres… viendo penes plásticos.-

-Otra vez estás tratando de controlar la situación. Tienes que relajarte.-

Harry suspiró un poco incómodo. ¿Sería que estaba siendo de nuevo demasiado aprensivo, preocupándose por algo que debería ser divertido e interesante? De pronto una fuerte ráfaga de viento bajó por la calle y arreció contra sus costados, sacudiendo mechones contra las mejillas de Draco. Enredándose en su frente, batiéndose en el borde de sus orejas. El moreno siguió aquel gesto, el natural movimiento de las ondas doradas danzando contra su rostro pálido. Sus grandes ojos todavía mirándole.

El silencio se había hecho inesperadamente largo y el rubio se preguntó qué estaría pasando por la mente de su compañero. ¿Algún complejo por su deseo de dominarlo todo? ¿Tal vez frustración o algún sentimiento de incomprensión? ¿Alguna reflexión sobre su magia perturbada? Realmente no podía imaginárselo y tan sólo se le ocurrió levantar su mano enguantada y deslizar sus dedos por el frente de su chaqueta de cuero.

-Linda chaqueta.- pronunció procurando mantener una pequeña sonrisa accesible. –Y no te preocupes, yo llamé antes de venir. La encargada es una chica y me dijo que no habría problema.-

Harry pestañeó rápidamente, como si hubiese despertado de una ensoñación. Dándose cuenta que su valor Griffindor parecía vacilar ante la incertidumbre de su vida personal. No quería parecer un niño nervioso. Ni alguien que no sabe disfrutar de las buenas oportunidades. Asintió o eso es lo quiso hacer parecer, porque realmente fue una sacudida de cabeza para despejar sus ideas.

-Vamos.- escuchó y ambos entraron.

La tienda era una habitación larga y angosta, bastante grande a consideración de Harry y muy iluminada, a pesar de su pecaminoso contenido. Habían extensas repisas pegadas en las paredes, con estantes y perchas en medio, permitiendo el acceso a tres interesantes pasillos. Cada cual con su temática. El moreno había dado una mirada general y la… la… "diversidad" de objetos, lo dejó un poco pasmado. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar escépticos las paredes pintadas de rosa y el mobiliario de negro, sin contar con el par de letreros de neón y las muchas siluetas de mujeres pin-up, luciendo sus acentuadas curvas en los muros. Si no fuera por la abundancia de plástico y vinilo, cualquiera pensaría que tenía un cierto aire vintage.

Draco saludó a una joven de unos veinte-tantos, con una sonrisa de reconocimiento y ella les hizo gestos amables para que pasaran a mirar. A curiosear.

Joder. El moreno había dado tan sólo un par de pasos y ya estaba abrumado. Había demasiado de… todo. Perchas llenas de ropa de mujer, desde lencería hasta disfraces y trajes de latex, botas de escandaloso tacón, medias de red, corsé, mucha trasparencias y encaje. Hacia el frente vio una repisa llena de revistas y videos pornográficos, había algunas de temática gay pero prefirió pasarlas por alto. Girándose miró hacia algún otro lugar, entonces se topó con un montón de cajas, cada cual con una portada más extravagante. Una serie de muñecas inflables que iban de la más fea y barata, cuyo dibujo facial ni siquiera alcanzaba a cejas o nariz; hasta la más linda y costosa, que incluía un traje de enfermera y otro de sirvienta. Luego vio unas vaginas plásticas y… sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Intimidado?- escuchó al rubio, quien parecía pulular de un lado a otro mirando todo con interés y tal vez un poco divertido.

-Algunas cosas denotan una necesidad… una obsesión inquietante. Gente sola o deseos reprimidos.-

-Es cierto.- dijo, antes de apuntarlo con una cola de zorro. Harry se acercó hasta él y cogió el objeto, descubriendo una punta plástica en uno de los extremos. –Pero también significan juego y liberación.-

-¿Qué es esto?- levantó la cola.

-Un plug. Si quieres un lindo disfraz de zorro sólo con orejitas y cola… pones este lado en tú interior.-

-¿En serio?- el moreno frunció el ceño y levantó la cola.

-Veo que no estás muy actualizado en la erótica sexual del mundo muggle.-

-La verdad es que no.- respondió, dejando el objeto de regreso en la repisa. –Teniendo eso en mente, ya puedo imaginarme para qué son todos estos.- indicó un montón de pequeños objetos con formas de huevo o supositorio, conectados a aparatos que seguro servían para encender el vibrador.

-¿Interesado en alguno?-

-No mucho.-

-¿Qué te gustaría usar o qué te llama la atención?- Harry dio una mirada general, deslizando los ojos por los estantes a su alrededor. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, es que el plástico no le atraía nada. Tampoco esas imitaciones de partes del cuerpo, le parecían un poco grotescas.

¿Estaba siendo demasiado quisquilloso? ¿Demasiado serio, como si tuviera que escoger una pieza perfecta que estuviera acorde con el perfecto sexo que compartía con el perfecto rubio? ¿Todavía estaba siendo demasiado controlador? ¿Tendría que estar relajado y dejarse llevar?… pero todo le parecía extraño y embarazoso.

Siguió mirando y caminando por el pasillo, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un objeto que sí conocía y que de hecho podía decir que le gustaba. Tomó las esposas en sus manos y jugó un poco con las manillas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas, sintiendo aquel ruido metálico como algo interesante. Y sí podría asociarlas con algo erótico.

-Cuando era pequeño quería ser policía o bombero, ya sabes, esas profesiones estereotipadas y llenas de respeto social. Claro que fue antes de conocer el mundo mágico.-

-Entonces te hiciste auror, que es básicamente lo mismo.- dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa. –Cuando regresé a Inglaterra, pensé encontrarte siendo buscador o profesor de Hogwarts, que habrías escogido cualquier profesión que estuviera lejos de la violencia. Creía que ya habrías tenido suficiente con la guerra.-

-Tú eres auror.- rebatió.

-Pero yo tengo una deuda con la sociedad. Tú no. Tú ya lo has dado todo.-

-La verdad es que no sabía qué más hacer…- comentó, abriendo y cerrando una vez más las esposas. Le agradaba el sonido.

-¿Te gustan?- Harry miró la pieza, sin saber qué decir. Sí, le gustaban, pero ¿no serían un poco sonsas? Habiendo vibradores y cosas que te metías por el culo y él elegía unas esposas. Draco simplemente pudo sonreír, sin entender dónde estaba lo difícil de la decisión. -¿Quieres ponerme bajo arresto?- le miró con una alzada ceja coqueta y llevó sus manos tras su espalda. El moreno soltó una risa.

-Podría.- respondió, dándose cuenta que más que arrestarlo como un juego muggle, él querría sujetarlo a su cama. Eso no era nada sonso. –Sí, me gustan.- finalizó y entonces llamaron a la encargada para que les recomendara la mejor opción. Después de todo habían esposas que se cerraban con llave, otras que se abrían sólo tirando de un botón. Esposas forradas con felpa o largo pelo sintético, unas con metal de color y otras que parecían de latón desechable. Obviamente él se llevó la mejor de todas.

Luego avanzaron hacia el siguiente pasillo y el rubio lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Entendía que el hombre se sintiera un poco ajeno a ese montón de objetos que podrían resultar perturbadores, pero le parecía demasiado pasivo, como si la perspectiva de usar un juguete erótico no lo entusiasmara. ¡Qué carajos!

-Vamos Potter, te estoy dando la oportunidad de cumplir una fantasía, de usar cualquiera de estas cosas conmigo… ¿Hay algo que tú oscura mente quiera experimentar?-

-Está bien, está bien.- dijo y continuó avanzando hasta que vislumbró algo hacia el final de la tienda, hacia donde se dirigió directamente. Fue entonces cuando el rubio pudo ver colgados sobre la pared, la más grande variedad de dildos, consoladores y vergas de goma, que alguna vez haya conocido. –Esto.-

-¿Para ti?- Harry frunció automáticamente el ceño y respondió con un "No" lleno de obviedad. Draco rodó los ojos. –Eso se llama versatilidad y tal vez te haría bien.-

-No por ahora, gracias.- y el rubio lo vio arriscar la nariz. -¿Qué te parece?-

¿Qué podía decir? Draco rio en su interior. El moreno sólo estaba respondiendo a su instinto de hombre, era la línea natural de acontecimiento: la más básica y física, aquella que simbolizaba el acto puro de macho dominador. La penetración. Cualquier cosa que significara meterle algo por el culo a él, sería excitante para Potter. Entonces, cuando hubiese satisfecho ese aspecto netamente carnal, entonces intentaría con otro tipo de estimulación más completo, más emocional, más sicológico. El hombre y la adoración al falo.

-Bien. Pero ya sabes, nada muy grande. Debo cuidar mis atributos.- le sonrió y ambos comenzaron a buscar entre semejante sin fin de vibradores de múltiples formas y colores. –Ese… absolutamente no. ¿Quién puede usar algo como eso?- indicó casi horrorizado un enorme… un gigante… ¡un monstruoso pene que vaya a saber Dios quién se metería! Todo plástico negro con un desmesurado glande, venas y testículos. Esa cosa había que agarrarlo a dos manos. –Joder.- no pudo evitar decir.

Entonces escuchó la divertida risa del moreno, un gesto relajado y espontáneo. Por fin. Incluso se permitió uno de aquellos gestos que Potter se había acostumbrado a prodigarle en privado y que hasta ese momento no había hecho manifiesto: le deslizó los masculinos dedos de auror desde su mejilla, acariciando el borde de su mandíbula hasta su esbelto cuello pálido.

Draco sintió su mano tibia, suave, tan fuerte como protectora, tan amorosa como demandante. Suspiró, sintiéndola increíblemente agradable contra su mejilla que aún se mantenía fría del clima exterior. De alguna forma, los Griffindor siempre le habían parecido todo calidez.

-No te preocupes, no será nada que supere mi puño.-

-¡Potter!- se quejó, pero no había nada más que una sonrisa en su rostro. Respondiendo al gesto divertido del hombre que lo acompañaba y cuya mano todavía templaba su cuello.

-Disculpa, ¿podrías ayudarnos con algo más pequeño en diámetro?- preguntó el moreno, girándose hacia la encargada que se había acercado hasta ellos. Seguramente viéndolos en tal predicamento.

-Claro.- respondió ella y lo siguiente fue observar un verdadero catálogo táctil de dildos montados en la esquina más alejada de la pared.

-Y nada que tenga forma real.- Harry volvió a arriscar la nariz y Draco rodó los ojos.

Con eso se ahorraron un par de opciones, hasta que dieron con unos que eran un poco más largos que un lápiz y un poco más gruesos que una vela. Harry fue mirando uno a uno de los aparatos que le mostraba la joven, probando su flexibilidad, su textura, su dureza, su resistencia o sus opciones de uso. De pronto el rubio se dio cuenta que había pasado de presionar al hombre para que se dejara llevar por la experiencia, a ser completamente excluido de la conversación entre el moreno y la chica, sin posibilidad de escoger nada y sólo ver a su reticente compañero con las manos llenas de consoladores. Sí, el tímido desinteresado.

Después de algunos minutos, Harry se giró a él con dos dildos de metal liso, uno plateado y otro rojo. Rojo Griffindor.

-¿Puedo elegir el color? ¡Qué honor!- se burló el rubio, recibiendo una blanca sonrisa en respuesta y una risa disimulada de parte de la joven, quien parecía muy entretenida con ellos.

-Plateado, como Slytherin y tus ojos, o… el rojo de Griffindor.- su maldito gesto era de perverso encanto. Y era evidente cuál era el color que el moreno realmente quería. ¿Estaba intentando ser considerado?

-Es obvio que seré yo quién lo va a usar, ¿no?- Harry asintió. –Entonces, cuál te gustaría para mí. Piensa en tooodo el panorama…- agradecía sus buenas intenciones, pero por un momento en que el hombre se comprometía con la vivencia, el rubio quería que se sintiera completamente satisfecho con ella. Era seguro que después, recordaría el hecho como una anécdota divertida.

Ver que el dildo rojo se alzaba como ganador, mientras aquellos ojos verdes resplandecían con entusiasmo, corroboraban toda la situación.

-Una novedad.- comentó con mofa. -¿Algo más que quieras probar?-

-No lo sé. Tal vez más lubricante… casi hemos usado toda tú loción y no me dejas utilizar magia.-

-¿Tienes lubricante?- le indicó a la joven. Ya que estaba allí, era mucho más fácil que andar fisgoneando y leyendo cada botella y tubo de lo-que-sea.

-Claro, por acá.- respondió ella y los tres se movieron hacia el último pasillo.

Junto al mesón de venta había un alto escaparate de vidrio, en donde encontraron una gran variedad de botellas plásticas. Como todo en esa tienda, había multiplicidad de opciones: lubricantes aceitoso, líquidos o en versión gel, con sabores, olores y colores. Había uno con esencia a café que lucía absolutamente horrendo. Ésta vez ambos arriscaron la nariz.

Draco había pensado que el hombre escogería el de frutilla o algo igual de ingenuo. De neófito. Incluso había uno de malvadisco y chocolate, toda una novedad, pero cuando el moreno solicitó el más simple, sin fragancias extravagantes, sabores extraños, ni colores innecesarios, el rubio no pudo más que sentirse un poco sorprendido. Había supuesto que conocía sus elecciones de antemano.

-¿No te gusta el de vainilla?- tentó, sólo por curiosidad, pero la respuesta que recibió no era lo que había esperado.

-¿Por qué? Me gusta tú aroma y tú sabor, supongo que es la tisana… así que…- y simplemente se alzó de hombros. –No necesito nada más.-

Después Harry le había extendido el par de botellitas a la joven y ambos se dirigieron hacia la caja registradora, en donde ya los esperaban las esposas y el vibrador rojo Griffindor. Por un momento el rubio se quedó en silencio, percibiendo las palabras deslizándose de forma lenta dentro de su mente, mientras sus ojos se llenaban en la oportunidad de mirar aquella espalda ancha y su negro cabello alborotado, caminando lejos de él. Entonces apretó los labios cuando sintió que un cierto calor se extendía por su rostro. Inesperadamente todo se había llenado de ese ardor vergonzoso.

Y lo peor es que no era la primera vez que sentía esa burbujeante emoción propagarse por su pecho, esa sensación de que esas palabras significaran más de lo que realmente eran: sólo simples comentarios. Dichos que simplemente resultaban impactantes por su honestidad. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Harry Potter parecía estar marcado por una fracasada vida sexual y, ¿él se ruborizaba porque el hombre era lo suficientemente sincero para decirle que le gustaba su olor? ¡Eso no era nada! No lo entendía. ¿Por qué sentirse tan exaltado, cuando la situación con Neville no fue tan distinta? El trigueño también lo había adulado un par de veces… el problema es que en aquellas ocasiones el rubio nunca se había sentido ni de cerca, tan nervioso.

De pronto la imagen de ambos teniendo sexo en su cama, traspasó todos sus pensamientos. La forma cómo el hombre le sostiene las caderas con sus enormes manos, cómo le desliza la lengua por su cuello o cómo se introduce suavemente en su interior. Y esa sensación de plenitud que nunca antes había experimentado, esa dulce saciedad que sólo un compañero compatible puede proporcionar. Sólo alguien con su magia, con su fortaleza, con su cuerpo. Sólo alguien como él.

Lo que debería ser sexo regular, con Potter se había convertido en algo diferente. Y ahora se ruborizaba.

¿Era esa la diferencia que lo hacía susceptible? Ahora, ¿cada vez que Potter le hiciera un halago, él se iba a llenar de ansiedad? Y aunque era una extraña revelación, Draco no pudo evitar sentirse un poco estimulado, un poco seducido por su honesta apreciación. Tal vez un poco anhelante.

Suspiró profundamente y dedicó su mente a otras cosas, mientras procuraba calmar ese evidente sonrojo. Se quedó mirando unos aceites aromáticos y agitando una mano frente a su rostro de vez en cuando, para sosegar ese calor abochornado, antes de acercarse nuevamente al moreno. Sólo se aproximó cuando estuvo seguro que lucía otra vez tranquilo y compuesto, aunque su interior hubiese sido tocado por esa inquietud. Por la agitación que aquel hombre lo hacía sentir. Tanto la excitación como el deseo, las sonrisas y las mejillas acaloradas.

-¿Eligiendo algo nuevo?- caminó hasta su lado. Potter parecía mirar una percha llena de una peculiar ropa interior, lucían como unas pantaletas de encaje para mujer, pero al frente tenían la tela necesaria para sostener las preciadas joyas de un hombre.

-¿Qué te parecen?-

-Exóticos…- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, aunque no podía imaginarse al moreno usando algo semejante. Ni aunque estuvieran bordados con leones rojos y dorados. –Interesantes.-

-Nunca antes pensé que me gustaría algo así.- dijo, tomando una de las prendas en color negro. La tela parecía resbalar de sus dedos, de lo tan suave que era. –Es como muy hetero o muy pervertido.-

-Yo creo que te quedarán bien.- trató de alentar.

-¿A mí? No es en mí para quién los imagino…- anunció otra vez con ese tono lleno de obviedad. ¡Qué demonios! –No son para nada mi estilo, pero en mi mente… creo que a ti te quedarían muy bien.-

-Espera un momento, estoy comenzando a notar un patrón.- negó, viendo que Potter continuaba apreciando las extravagantes cualidades de la pieza. Notando las transparencias y los calados del encaje. –No es algo extraño, pero me he dado cuenta que además de controlador, también eres una persona muy visual. Todo lo que has elegido es para verlo en alguien más, no para ti, ni las esposas, ni el consolador o esa… pantaleta de hombre. Incluso me miras como si estuviera diciendo una tontería, cada vez que pregunto si vas a usarlos.- alzó una ceja y le picó un dedo sobre el pecho. -Si fuera yo, trataría de ser parte de la experiencia.-

-Soy parte de la experiencia. De hecho, creo que me encantará verte con esto puesto.- sonrió con un gesto inesperadamente ladino y acercándose un poco más al rubio. De pronto sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca.

-Sí, pero…- alcanzó a decir antes que el moreno se le plantara justo delante, su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Draco sintió otra vez aquel calor subir por su piel.

Hacía tan sólo unos minutos el rubio había sufrido un estremecimiento por las palabras del moreno y ahora lo tenía presionando su presencia delante de él. Mirándolo tan de cerca, sus penetrantes ojos verdes fijos sobre su rostro y su sonrisa que parecía prometer una cercanía que Draco ya ansiaba. Ese gesto malicioso, su mirada brillante observándolo desde su altura dominante. Dominante y absoluto, el cuerpo del moreno parecía cernirse sobre él con la astucia del depredador.

Lo que Potter antes había mirado con horror, ahora le provocaba interés. Tal vez incitándole seductoras ideas en su pequeña cabeza de sexo conservador.

Harry sintió la satisfacción embargarlo. Completamente. Draco lo miraba con la expresión un tanto sorprendida, sus plateados ojos atentos únicamente a él y sin moverse un ápice, a pesar de su intento de intimidación. ¿O era un intento de seducción? Pero lo cierto es que a pesar de su recelo inicial, su primera visita a un sex-shop estaba resultando realmente enriquecedora en cuanto a material creativo. Ya no sólo tenía unas esposas para atarlo a la cama, ahora tenía ese pequeño vibrador para prepararlo, para excitarlo y tentarlo antes de recibir su enorme polla y follarlo con fuerza. Y esa prenda que a primera vista le había parecido risible, un poco de travesti… de pronto, inesperadamente, cuando había dibujado esas eróticas y suaves formas de tela sobre la complacencia de su silueta, entonces la perfección se había hecho imagen dentro de su mente.

Aquellas deliciosas carnes vestidas de sensualidad, acentuando sus voluptuosidades. Joder. Estaba seguro que la curva de su culo se vería hermoso… más hermoso se lo que ya era. Quería verlo. Quería a Draco, delante suyo, sólo con esa exquisita pieza de ropa usándola para él. Lo deseaba. Lo anhelaba.

-¿No quieres que lo compre para ti? Es una linda prenda y creo que te lucirían bien.- dijo exhalando esa ansiosa inquietud y mostrándole al rubio la evidencia de su deseo, mientras el hombre se permitía el descaro de deslizar dos de sus dedos a través de la curva de la cadera de Draco. Una línea de tacto que incluía el borde de sus nalgas y parte de su muslo. –Ya puedo imaginármelo… encantadoramente ajustados a tú linda cola.-

-Pensé que estabas reticente de todo este plástico y formas anatómicas.- tragó duro.

-Sí, bueno, ya me estoy acostumbrando a algunas cosas… tal vez sólo necesitemos un poco de decoración a nuestro ya perfecto sexo.-

Y el moreno le sonrió, inclinándose apenas hacia el frente, un poco más sobre él y Draco no estaba seguro si era un impulso por besarlo o sólo provocarlo, tentándolo con un gesto que era más explícito que cualquiera. Y él sólo puede girar el rostro y apretar los labios suavemente, sintiendo otra vez esa nerviosa ansiedad.

¿No era eso lo que esperaba de Potter? ¿No era eso parte de su "tratamiento"? Hacer que él hombre confiara en él, que se relajara, que se dejara llevar y lograr que se enfrentara de forma positiva a situaciones alejadas de su zona de control y comodidad. Y lo cierto es que el hombre había aceptado bastante bien la experiencia… en cambio, ahora era él quien parecía azorado y un poco fuera de lugar.

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto de aquella chaqueta de cuero café, cuando sintió unos poderosos dedos acariciar su barbilla y alzar su rostro. Entonces sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

-Es algo que quiero para ti, ¿puedo comprarlo?- preguntó y Draco tuvo la tentación de morderle esa sonrisa que pretendía ser linda e inocente.

-Claro.-

Pronunció tan sólo una palabra, pero los ojos del moreno brillaron en respuesta y sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla, como si fuera algún tipo de recompensa por ceder a sus deseos. O quizás fuera la única muestra física que su compañero pudiera permitirse fuera de la seguridad de la habitación y frente a una atenta espectadora.

-Puedes comprar lo que quieras, para eso estamos aquí.- le aseguró, deslizando apenas un segundo, una mano confiada sobre su pecho.

Entonces ambos se giraron hacia el mesón de pago. Allí vieron que la joven los miraba con grandes ojos y una sonrisa encantada. Ambos se alegraron de haber visitado esa tienda. Deslizando la ropa interior junto a sus otras elecciones, el moreno se dispuso a pagar y entre quejas, argumentos, tiras y aflojas, Draco quiso pagar lo que le concernía. De esa forma se hizo con el costo de dos lubricantes, varias botellitas de aceites aromáticas y en última instancia, se decidió por una cajita de metal en cuyo interior había encontrado algo por demás interesante y que había visto junto a unos azotes, paletas de cuero, cuerdas y un catálogo para Bondage.

Cuando Potter le preguntó, él sólo le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa.

Minutos después se aparecieron cerca del edificio del rubio y subieron hasta su piso. En el trayecto, Draco tuvo el tiempo suficiente para aclarar su mente y calmar esas extrañas sensaciones de bochorno y anhelo. No pasó mucho tiempo más antes que se diera cuenta que debía salir otra vez.

-Harry…- lo llamó, mientras el hombre se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero y sacaba un pequeño bolso de mano, desde uno de los bolsillos encantados. En cuanto escuchó su nombre, se giró hacia él. –Tengo que ir un momento al laboratorio, pero regreso enseguida. Sólo serán quince minutos, tal vez veinte a lo mucho.-

-¿Para qué? ¿Es sobre el caso?-

-Nop, nada importante.- respondió con una sonrisa, aunque era evidente que si iba al laboratorio era por motivos de auror. –Mira, sobre la barra americana- indicó con una mano hacia el lugar, -te dejé tú nueva tisana, pero si quieres otra cosa, hay agua, jugo, leche, té… y creo que tengo unas cervezas en el refrigerador. Si quieres puedes comer algo o descansar… o leer algo, el libro de _Tantra_ está en mi habitación o puedes sacar alguno del estante.-

-Bien. No hay problema.-

-Y nada de estar fisgoneando en mis compras.- le advirtió, ya que lo había visto varias veces mirar de forma inquisitiva hacia la bolsa que contenía la cajita de metal.

-Claro, claro.- respondió, haciendo aspavientos. Aunque sus ojos esta vez lo miraban a él, inquietos, cuestionadores. ¿Por qué tenía que ir al laboratorio, un viernes por la noche?

-Regreso luego.- anunció y con una instantánea llamarada verde, se trasladó vía flu hacia el Ministerio.

Harry se quedó mirando la amplitud del departamento sin la presencia del rubio, como un enorme espacio vacío y ya sin el menor interés. Así que tomando la bolsa con compras y la botella con tisana, subió hasta la habitación donde… no había televisión, sólo ahora se daba cuenta. Adiós televisión basura para pasar el rato.

Suspirando se giró a mirar el montón de libros en la estantería, pero lo cierto es que no había nada que realmente quisiera leer, ni siquiera el libro de _Tantra_ lo convencía completamente. Aun así, se recostó en la cama de Draco con ese bendito manual de perfecto sexo multi-orgásmico… pero la calidez de las mantas, la dulce fragancia del rubio impregnada en la almohada y la modorra, lo hicieron caer rápidamente dormido.

Y lo que cualquiera habría pensado que sería una suave vigilia, fue caer realmente como un tronco, hasta que sintió la vibración de las protecciones.

Se quedó dando vueltas entre las mantas, suspirando, parpadeando y escuchando el movimiento en el piso inferior. Se decidió a levantarse, cuando se dio cuenta que los minutos pasaban y Draco no iba a buscarlo.

Con los silenciosos pasos de sus pies descalzos, llegó hasta la cocina.

-¿Por qué la sonrisa?- preguntó bostezando y rascando su estómago por encima de la camiseta.

-¿Estuviste durmiendo?- el rubio amplió su sonrisa, bebiendo un poco del vaso de agua que sujetaba en su mano derecha. Dándole una mirada rápida al moreno, Draco pudo percatarse que se veía encantadoramente holgazán. Lo vio asentir.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? ¿Del laboratorio?- insistió.

-Bueno, hay cosas que quiero contarle a Potter, mi Jefe de División y lo voy a hacer el lunes a primera hora.-

-Draco…-

-Harry…- lo remedó. Entonces lo vio acercarse hasta él, dejando atrás toda somnolencia. Lo atravesó mirándolo con sus intensos ojos verdes, se le aproximó con expresión interesada, presionando un poco para que respondiera a sus palabras.

-Vamos, dime qué pasa. Quiero que me cuentes que sucedió para que traigas una sonrisa como esa.-

-¿Quieres que te cuente algo?- preguntó, apretando ligeramente los labios al escuchar aquellas palabras exigentes, pero sabía que el hombre lo hacía sin intención. Potter no sabía que para el _Visshudha_ , un imperativo para hablar significaba una carga negativa. Una atadura en la energía. De todas formas procuró mantener la sonrisa y la disposición. Vio al moreno asentir. -¿Cualquier cosa?- cuestionó y lo vio asentir nuevamente. –Bien. Sólo te puedo contar que me han dicho que tengo una lengua muy hábil.-

-¿Qué?-

Entonces Draco sintió la mano del moreno suavemente posada sobre su cintura, colgada a su cuerpo como el cotidiano gesto de dos personas que comparten una extensa y curtida intimidad. Tal vez como dos personas que se acostumbran demasiado fácil a la cercanía del otro. O quizás fuera la necesidad de contacto que su compañero relacionaba con agrado y tranquilidad.

-Tú continúas preguntándome sobre el laboratorio, cuando deberías estar más interesado en llevarme a la habitación y poner a prueba las habilidades de mi boca.- le sonrió con una ceja alzada. No podía evitar sentir satisfacción cuando el hombre se quedaba viéndole con cara de circunstancias, cada vez que él le soltaba comentarios como ese. Potter parecía nunca haber sido seducido con comentarios explícitos.

-Claro…- respondió con pestañeos intermitentes y afianzando la mano en su cintura. Manos mucho más conscientes y deseosas.

Draco tenía una pauta que parecía bien trazada en su cabeza, sobre lo que iba a suceder esa noche. Todo era en base a lo que sabía del moreno, a sus elecciones e instintos de hombre. Así era como sabía que el preámbulo entre ambos, antes de quitarse la ropa, sería más larga que las veces anteriores. Sabía que el moreno se dedicaría a tocar otros rincones de su cuerpo, ahora que ya había tenido sexo con él. Ahora que Potter conocía de memoria la sensible piel de su intimidad, entonces se regodearía deslizando sus manos y descubriendo toda sensible zona. Todo escondido roncón erótico.

También sabía que, cuando Draco le hiciera elegir sólo un juguete para usar esa noche, el moreno se decidiría primero por el consolador. Siendo tan hombre, tan visual, tan de cuerpo, era algo obvio. Y sus ojos habían brillado lascivos mientras empujaba la pieza debidamente lubricada en su interior, acariciando el borde de su ano y encendiendo el aparato vibrante, que con un sonido suave y constante, estremecía todo su interior.

No había podido evitar retorcerse un poco, levantando las rodillas hacia su pecho y abriendo las piernas en un simple acto reflejo, permitiendo que sus propias manos tocaran sus caderas, la piel bajo su ombligo, tentando apenas sus testículos, el camino hacia su entada y el interior de sus muslos. El rubio ya había previsto que gemiría larga y profundamente, que mordería sus labios y que miraría a Harry con el incentivo de la lujuria. Que mantendría los ojos sobre él esperando por las deliciosas y duras formas de su carne.

Todo eso ya lo había dibujado en sus pensamientos, por eso no le resultó extraño cuando se encontró tembloroso, sometido y abierto a la mano del moreno que se movía adentro y afuera, en el perfecto ángulo para tocar su próstata. Tampoco le sorprendió sentir la boca del hombre sobre la suya, en un beso hambriento y apretado; ni sentir ese enorme cuerpo de macho cubriéndolo, otorgándole calidez y suavidad y los estremecimientos del deseo, sobando esa enorme y pesada polla dura contra su muslo. Como lo haría un crup contra su pierna.

-Tómalo…- le susurró de pronto, la voz era gruesa, ronca, oscura de ardor. Las palabras siendo gesticuladas contra su propia boca, mientras hundía el vibrador profundamente. –Tómalo… quiero ver… cómo te masturbas…- jadeó sus anhelos, mientras tomaba las manos del rubio y las dirigía a su entrepierna.

-Harry…- fue lo único que pudo responder Draco, pestañeando con dificultad, sintiendo que sus parpados se hacían cada vez más pesados.

Lo cierto es que el rubio llevaba el suficiente tiempo siendo estimulado, como para que su cabeza estuviera un poco desenfocada. Tocó el extremo del vibrador, distinguiendo la sensación del motor en funcionamiento… lo movió suavemente, penetrándose y gimió hondo. Joder. Eso era suficiente y el rubio sólo quería sentir las manos de Harry, su cuerpo aplastándolo, aquel sudor disponible para salar su lengua. Carajos. Su espalda se arqueó.

Fue mientras se clavaba el aparato en su interior, que sintió al moreno erguirse y sentarse sobre sus talones. Sus ojos completamente perdidos en la pieza pintada de rojo metalico que desaparecía a través de su entrada. Harry parecía absorto y fascinado, con las mejillas sonrojadas y su lengua lamiendo la sequedad de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha se deslizaba descendiendo por su abdomen hasta colgarse de su erección. Hizo un anillo con sus dedos y repasó su pene completo, arriba y abajo, un par de veces.

Draco debió morder sus labios al ver esa enorme pieza de carne tiesa, balanceándose lasciva casi al alcance de sus manos. Tan proporcionado como todo su cuerpo de melenudo león, el moreno tenía un miembro verdaderamente grande, tan largo, tan ancho y tan hábil. Tan grande que Draco se sentía colmado y caliente cada vez que entraba en él, tan lleno que incluso le costaba respirar. Ningún consolador o pieza de plástico podría comparase con tener a Harry en su interior. O en su boca.

-Joder…- soltó, gimiendo y presionando el aparato en su interior, aguantando la respiración mientras siente las vibraciones destrozándole los nervios, provocando que todo su interior tiemble bajo la presión de ese fuego que comienza a ser avasallante. –Mnh…- se retuerce y cerrando los ojos levanta la barbilla. Lame su labio inferior, su boca se siente vacía. –Harry…- dice y recostado como está, inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, para mirarlo. Algunos de sus cabellos caen sobre su frente y por su boca entreabierta pasan los fuertes jadeos de su respiración.

En algún momento Harry deja los toqueteos suaves e indecisos para tomar su polla en una sola mano y masturbarse con ímpetu. Y Draco observa los intensos movimientos de esos dedos alrededor de esa vara caliente y la suave ondulación de esas caderas expectantes, pero es el delicioso brillo de ese glande el que llama su atención. Una pequeña gota blanca y lechosa aparece en la punta y el rubio sabe que su lengua quiere probarla.

Por eso, de forma suave y aletargada, el rubio se desliza a través de la cama… rozando su cuerpo sensibilizado contra las sábanas, lamiendo sus labios ante la expectativa… dejando un pequeño beso en los poderosos dedos que se encumbraban hasta esa cabeza rosada y carnosa y de apariencia apetitosa.

Él debió aguantar la respiración, conteniendo todos los sonidos dentro de su boca mientras miraba aquel rostro pálido cerca de su entrepierna, aquella boca a centímetros de su miembro y sus rubios mechones cosquilleándole en la ingle y el interior de los muslos. Obedeciendo el impulso Harry quitó las manos y extendió las piernas, dejándole el espacio suficiente para que Draco hiciera lo que quisiera. Verlo lamer sus labios casi encima de su glande, lo hizo tragar duro, lleno de expectación, lleno de un ardor prematuro, de una temblorosa excitación.

Pero ninguna imagen se comparaba a la verdadera sensación y Harry se dejó caer de espaldas, con la mandíbula apretada y mirando el cielo raso fijamente, sometido a las sensaciones de aquellas primeras lamidas… la lengua del rubio deslizándose a lo largo de toda su polla. Jadeó su nombre y levantando el rostro, divisó la cabeza de su compañero entre sus piernas. Sus labios presionándose turgentes sobre la punta, arrastrando con ellos la humedad de su pasión, el lechoso pre-seminal empapando la piel de su boca roja.

De pronto los rápidos latidos de su corazón se transformaron en profundos tambores resonando sobre sus oídos y en dolorosos martillos golpeando contra su pecho.

-Mierda…- se quejó con algo parecido al dolor y antes de darse cuenta, lo que eran sólo tentadoras lamidas se convirtieron en su polla completa dentro de la boca del rubio. –Hazlo de nuevo… hazzz-lo de nuevo…- gimió.

El rubio sí era más que sólo hábil para conversar, también tenía una maravillosa lengua que parecía una jodida serpiente con vida propia y mierda, la forma cómo succionaba. Cómo apretaba su carne contra el paladar antes de chuparle con una intensidad que parecía querer sacarle algo, exprimirle el alma, la vida y hasta los pensamientos a través del diminuto orificio. Harry sabía que no había nada más para hacer que retorcerse, jadear profundamente y mirar con fascinación todo aquel trabajo bucal.

Con un fuerte gemido por parte de Draco, el moreno pudo ver que mientras una de sus manos le ayudaba a chupar y masturbar su erección y sus testículos, la otra mano del hombre estaba perdida entre sus propias piernas, empujando profundamente el vibrador. Carajos. Carajos. Antes de que el pensamiento se hubiese asentado correctamente en su cabeza, en tan solo dos movimientos el moreno tomó aquellas hermosas caderas y las llevó a su rostro, quedando ambos en un perfecto 69.

Y aunque Harry había hecho contadas mamadas en su vida y no eran precisamente su actividad preferida, o eso había creído, justo en ese momento tenía las caderas de Draco apretadas contra su rostro y con medio miembro resbalando por su garganta, chupando como un condenado y haciendo danzar el vibrador en su interior con sonidos de humedad. El único pensamiento al frente de su mente: "¡Relajar la garganta y respirar por la nariz!"

Lo sentía ondular las caderas, arqueándose y encorvándose por sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo humedeciéndose con el delicioso y fragante aroma de su sudor. El moreno se sabía cobijado bajo el arco de sus turgentes y pálidos muslos, adorando el perfume innato de su existencia y las tisanas florales, envuelto cálidamente en las cautivadoras sinuosidades de su magia acariciante y Harry dejó que su propia energía fluyera a través y fuera de él, al encuentro de la magia del rubio. Ambas reconociéndose, tocándose armónica y hermosamente como cada vez que tenían sexo, como cada vez que los dos se unían como las dos piezas de un perfecto puzle. Magníficos complementos.

Sentir sus magias trenzándose a su alrededor significaba la suprema excitación de su interior, una lascivia que iba más allá de las reacciones físicas, musculares o glandulares, era la exaltada pasión del punto más básico y recóndito de su interior. El punto más instintivo, la más diminuta zona de magia natural, respondiendo a ese ardor como nunca antes había sucedido.

Como la llave en la cerradura compañera, Draco era el único que podría entrar, el único que podría provocarle tal reacción. Era perfección. Culminación.

Esa enorme polla llenaba su boca y el sabor de aquellas pequeñas gotas de pre-seminal, eran deliciosas en su lengua. Su barbilla a veces era acariciada por los negros vellos que adornaban la base de ese exquisito pene, del mismo modo como la punta su nariz tocaba la rugosa piel de sus testículos, cada vez que dejaba que ese trozo de carne se hundiera hasta lo más profundo de su garganta. En cada ocasión, el rubio era capaz de reconocer el encantador aroma de Harry, a poderosa masculinidad, a naturaleza salvaje e indómita, a briosa sensualidad y la suave sensación de la tisana. Y dulzura y sexo y movimiento y sudor e intensidad.

Y Draco sabe que está demasiado cerca del final, por el calor en su bajo abdomen, los cosquilleos en sus extremidades y la fuerza que parece atravesar su espina. Lo sabe. El sexo recorre su cuerpo y no puede hacer nada más que dejarse llevar por la turbulencia de las sensaciones. Sabiendo que si Harry sigue estimulándolo de esa forma él se vendrá pronto y sin remedio. Y sólo puede gemir, quejarse con sonidos guturales mientras está atorado con la polla del moreno. Mientras chupa y se envicia con el sabor, con la sensación de carne dura, con esa turgencia llenando su boca. Demasiado bueno.

-Tus dedos…- escucha a Harry murmurar y sus labios acarician la piel de su sexo, deslizando las palabras con gestos que le resultan sensibles. Encarnación de eros, de sensualidad, de humedad.

Draco obedece soltando la base de su polla y sus dígitos mojados de su saliva se arrastran hacia el secreto de su perineo, presiona y su magia los acompaña.

Entonces siente las caderas del moreno alzarse contra su boca. Él arquea su propia espalda, el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que el rubio sólo puede cerrar los ojos, su garganta vibrando contra aquel miembro jugoso y suave. Y de pronto el vibrador es exceso en su interior, es estremecimiento en lo más íntimo de su carne y no puede… no puede… Gime. Tiembla. Chupa y espera que haya un reciproco gesto en su propio miembro, porque chupa, chupa… chupa… hasta que siente la absoluta electricidad del orgasmo.

Harry se impulsa, empujándose con rápidas y profundas estocadas contra su boca, golpeando el fondo de su garganta y él sólo aprieta los ojos y aguanta las arcadas, se agita… los testículos golpean su nariz y la saliva escurre incontrolable, todo está húmedo, todo lo que resuena en sus oídos es el sonido viscoso de las fuertes penetraciones… de su boca siendo saqueada de toda utilidad… Merlín.

La magia estalla y aúlla a su alrededor… grita ensordecedora dentro de su cuerpo. Muerde su comodidad y se disemina como fuego dentro de su cuerpo. Mierda. Joder. Carajos… sexo. ¡Sexo!

Luego todo se detiene. Todo se aquieta. Se silencia, salvo por los jadeos cansados.

* * *

Continuará =D

Ehr… un capítulo completo sobre Harry y su camino, ampliando las cualidades de su sexo ardiente con nuestro rubio. Y de Draco, mostrando los primeros gestos de vulnerabilidad: como dice **AWinter** "yo-soy-Kali-pero-bien-que-me-gusta-Potter" =3

¿Por qué habrá ido Draco al Laboratorio?

Antes de irme: ¡les deseo a todxs **Feliz Año Nuevo** y nos leemos el 2018!


	18. Rama I

¡Hola a mi gente favorita!

Esta será una publicación rápida, porque la vida de adulto responsable me está pisando los talones =/ y no quiero dejarlas esperando el capítulo hasta mañana o ya la próxima semana.

¡Bien!, pero eso no significa que no leyera todos sus mensajes y los agradeciera infinitamente. Mis personas favoritas, este capítulo de desahogo va para ustedes y disculpen si no les puedo responder como es debido (me siento como una desagradecida) =( **SuicideFreakWord** , **Erisikol** , **AWinter** , **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** , **CuquiLuna3** , **Nekoconeco56** , **Sonyeke** , **ArchiBC** , **Murtilla** y **Sther-asr**.

Y por cierto, este capítulo es continuación del anterior =D… así que tenemos más **H-literario** XD

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 17: Rama I

Para la religión hinduista, _Rama_ es otra de las encarnaciones más importantes de _Vishnú_ , el cual habría nacido para liberar a la India del yugo del demonio _Rávana_. El significado de su nombre sería "Placer". Al igual que Rama es la encarnación de _Vishnú_ , su consorte eterna _Laksmi_ tiene su propia encarnación en _Sita_ , quien a su vez es la esposa del Rey de _Rama_.

Su iconografía tradicional lo representa como un joven de piel azul clara o verde clara, con el cabello atado en un moño alto y vestido con un _dhoti_ o pantalón ancho, de color amarillo. A diferencia de otras deidades, posee sólo dos brazos, en uno de ellos sostiene un arco y con la otra, hace un _mudra_ o "gesto de manos", que simboliza la promesa de protección.

* * *

Pasa el tiempo. Los minutos se hacen largos y cansados. Entonces lo escucha…

-Es la mejor mamada que he recibido nunca…- la voz del moreno es un murmullo bajo y ronco. Draco suspira, abriendo los ojos con pestañeos lánguidos. De pronto se encuentra con que increíblemente aún está sobre sus rodillas, con las caderas alzadas y su cabeza descansa fatigada sobre el cálido y ejercitado muslo derecho de su compañero. –Y creo que ésta es una de las mejores vistas que tengo de ti.- su tono era divertido y luego Draco sintió una nalgada.

-Sí…- suspiró y con el poco cuidado que le quedaba a su aletargado cuerpo, el rubio dejó caer la cadera quedando recostado de lado junto al moreno, sólo una de sus piernas se mantuvo sobre el hombre, atravesando su pecho que subía y bajaba pronunciadamente intentando recomponer su respiración. –Aunque…- respiró profundamente, -no puedes quitarle el crédito a la magia… hace que todo se sienta malditamente bien.- dijo, su cabeza todavía descansando sobre el muslo del moreno y pudiendo ver en primerísimo primer plano aquella polla todavía hinchada, rosada y brillante de saliva, yaciendo sobre el bajo abdomen de Harry y esperando por la segunda ronda. –No olvides que el poder de la energía o en nuestro caso, de la magia… es tan fuerte e importante que incluso se puede provocar excitación y orgasmos sin la necesidad de contacto físico.-

-Sabiduría divina…- escuchó su risa encantada para después sentir las manos del moreno tocar y pasearse a lo largo de la pierna que aún se mantenía sobre su cuerpo. Sus palmas se sentían calientes y un poco sudadas, moviéndose gentilmente con ese característico sonido de piel contra piel, encaramándose atrevidamente hacia su nalga y apretando suavemente. –Quería pedirte tú libro de _tantra_ , es que… recientemente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para leer o hablar mucho más sobre el tema. Y no es que me queje.- comentó y no mucho después, deslizó sus dedos hacia el surco entre sus piernas, tocando todo a su alrededor hasta encontrarse con el consolador.

-Claro.- dijo con simpleza, incapaz de gastar energía en algo más. Todo fuera por seguir sintiendo la fluida y armónica magia del moreno yendo hacia él, sin la frustración y la perturbación de días antes.

Si tan sólo Harry pudiese mantener ese estado de naturalidad, esa tranquila satisfacción siendo una constante en su vida.

Suspira. En algún momento Harry levanta la pierna en la cual él tiene apoyada la cabeza y ambos logran verse a los ojos, pupilas todavía dilatadas, miradas ligeramente turbias y parpados lánguidos. El moreno comienza a tocar el vibrador y moverlo apenas un poco, mientras conversan. Naturalmente está fascinado con la erótica visión.

Hablan durante largo rato, mayormente acerca de sexo, sobre estímulos y el beneficio de aquellos objetos. Draco sabe que en algún momento el moreno dejara los toqueteos suaves y comenzara a masturbarlo para provocarle el segundo orgasmo. Harry se excitará mientras lo hace y apenas minutos después estará listo para tomarlo. El rubio lo mira y sabe otra vez, cómo continuarán las cosas. En las contadas veces que lo han hecho, su compañero ha preferido ir sobre él y mirarlo mientras lo hacen. Nada extraño. El moreno es innatamente dominante, fuerte y controlador, queriendo ver y comprobar hasta el más mínimo movimiento o gesto. Le gusta ver aquello que le provoca excitación, del modo preciso y en el lugar justo.

Por eso no es extraño cuando luego de ese delicioso preámbulo, Harry se desliza sobre él y quitando el vibrador, se introduce en su interior. Draco siente tanto, tan intenso y tan prolongado, de forma tan desquiciante, tan exquisita y tan húmeda, que a pesar de la magia renovadora del orgasmo _tántrico_ , el rubio se sintió languidecer sobre las sábanas, satisfecho y amodorrado. Todo era demasiado acogedor y placentero. Y cuando todo se hubo terminado y Draco se removió para distender la espalda cansada y extender las piernas acalambradas, entonces pudo sentir esa viscosidad colmar sus entrañas e impregnarlas con calidez. Esta vez se sintió lleno, pero de la pesada y tibia simiente del moreno.

Se giró recostando la cabeza sobre las almohadas, Harry se levantó para cubrirlos con el edredón.

-Esto es demasiado bueno.- suspiró con una sonrisa complacida. –No sé cómo tú amigo Finnigan se conforma con sexo mediocre.-

-Yo me conformaba con sexo mediocre, aunque no me diera cuenta. Supongo que cuando se tienen sentimientos de afinidad, no importa lo rápido del sexo.- el rubio lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien dicho.- respondió y su compañero soltó una risa por la nariz, antes de acercarse a una de las mesitas de noche y tomar el libro de _Tantra_.

-Por cierto, ¿es cierto eso de que se pueden tener orgasmos a base de puro contacto mágico?, ¿sin contacto físico?- Draco asintió. -¿Lo has hecho alguna vez? ¿Cómo se siente?-

-No. No lo he hecho, porque es una acción mucho más poderosa que el sexo normal, sobre todo para los magos. La magia va mucho más allá del simple acercamiento que hemos sentido, es algo más profundo e importante y el vínculo resultante es más permanente.- movió un poco las piernas bajo las sábanas y sintió la humedad en su entrada. Delicioso. Lamió sus labios, sintiéndose tentado. –Sólo una pareja… no sé, consagrada, haría algo así.-

-Es algo serio.- finalizó pasando las páginas del texto y leyendo de vez en cuando.

De pronto, hacia el final del libro leyó: _Vajroli Mudra_. "Ejercicio tántrico para el control de los músculos sexuales". Oh, eso tendría que revisarlo después.

* * *

Pestañeó suave y somnoliento. Un poco tocado por el frío exterior, el rubio se arrebujó entre las mantas y buscó una cierta calidez cercana que lo hizo sentir un agrado inmediato, entonces su espalda tocó un brazo y Draco recordó que tenía compañía. Harry Potter. De todas formas tenía sueño y haciendo caso omiso de a quién le pertenecía ese miembro, se quedó junto a él. No mucho tiempo después un antebrazo cruzó su cintura y lo sostuvo con una agradable intimidad. Sabía que era de mañana, pero aun así volvió quedarse dormido.

Siguiendo una rutina muy parecida al sábado anterior, Harry y Draco se ducharon juntos, para luego hacer su serie de ejercicios antes de tomar un fresco y delicioso desayuno. El moreno había adquirido la costumbre de tomar jugo de piña y la tisana, para acompañar algo de pan tostado, salchichas y huevo. Podía recordar aquel comentario sobre el olor corporal mientras con culpa, se llevaba a la boca cada trozo de embutido, pero habían cosas con las cuales no podía luchar y su amor por la carne era una de ellas. En cambio el rubio parecía naturalmente atraído a las plantas y sus frutos.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- preguntó una vez que ambos habían subido a cambiarse las prendas deportiva por ropa de calle.

-Cierto, ayer no te dije nada. Hablé con la Directora McGonaghall, iremos a Hogwarts.- comentó con simpleza, desnudándose.

-¿Hogwarts?-

-Primero pasaremos por Andrómeda y Teddy, sabes que él tiene muchas expectativas por entrar a Hogwarts el próximo año.- Harry asintió, desde que el pequeño había cumplido ocho años, era de lo único que hablaba. –Y con todo el problema que tuvo en su colegio muggle, pensé que ver un clásico del quidditch escolar le caería bien.-

-¿Un clásico? ¿Griffindor y Slytherin?- pestañeó con sorpresa.

-Así es y después del partido podremos usar el campo.- el rubio lo miró un instante y el hombre frente a él parecía un sol, su rostro completo parecía brillar con una inesperada emoción. Incluso su sonrisa era encantadoramente amplia.

-¿Puedo ir por mi escoba?- su gesto lo hizo parecer un niño.

-Claro. Si quieres nos podemos encontrar en casa de Andrómeda.- rio.

Se suponía que la sorpresa era para Teddy, para que se sintiera un paso más cerca de ese misterioso mundo, no para que el veinteañero de Potter recordara su infantil amor por el deporte mágico. Aunque habían otros métodos para hacerle recordar, el adulto y maduro hombre en el cual se había convertido. Por eso, Draco se había encaminado despreocupadamente hacia la mesita de noche, donde todavía estaba la bolsa con las cosas que habían comprado la tarde anterior, en el sex-shop. Sólo faltaban el vibrador y una botella de lubricante, las cuales descansaban en la otra mesita, en el lado del moreno. ¿Lado del moreno? Eso había sonado extraño.

Sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente, sacó la ropa interior y le quitó la etiqueta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- escuchó. Harry, que se estaba abotonando los pantalones y cerrando el cinturón, detuvo sus manos, mirándolo fijamente.

-Quiero ver si son cómodos.- dijo y entonces, dándole la espalda, se quitó su bóxer habitual. La verdad es que si bien la prenda era para liberar la imaginación del moreno, Draco también debía admitir que le provocaba mucho morbo la idea de usar algo tan exótico y aparentemente sensual.

-Pero… es… ¿irás con ellos?-

Harry miró la pálida piel de su cuerpo con ojos amplios y aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ver la belleza de su desnudez, de pronto se sintió un poco ansioso de observarlo vestir esa… esa ropa interior que a primera vista lucía femenina, con esos calados y bordes redondeados. Era una simple pieza de ropa, pero él no podía dejar de mirar al rubio con expectación mientras la prenda ascendía por sus largas piernas, por sus muslos turgentes, hacia sus sedosas nalgas. Y la verdad, es que se veía absoluta y completa y malditamente… jodible.

¿Cómo el rubio podía decir que no participaba de la experiencia?, cuando lo que más estaba haciendo su cuerpo, cada glándula, músculo, líquido y célula dentro de su cuerpo, era reaccionar muy interesada. Joder. De hecho sus palmas ya estaban sudando. Que Draco se pusiera esa pieza de tela negra, sólo le causaba que tuviera ganas de quitársela.

Sencillamente no existía poder mortal o divino que lograra llamar la atención de aquellos verdes ojos fijos, adheridos a esa exclusiva zona corporal. A ese pedazo de cielo hecho carne. Ese excitador que parecía disfrutar con la devoción de su mirada espectadora. Y como si no fuera suficiente entre tanta maravillosa visión, Draco tuvo el atrevimiento de deslizar sus dos dedos índices bajo el borde de la prenda, como si quisiera acomodar las extravagantes formas del bordado y permitiendo que sus dígitos dibujaran una fascinante curva por sobre esa cola que… Oh, Merlín bendito, ya sea por ilusión óptica o inesperada revelación, parecía encantadoramente abundante y respingona. Más de lo que sus propias manos ya habían comprobado en esos dos fines de semana.

Joder. Y recordar tanta carne suave bajo sus palmas… lo hacían desear tocarlo de nuevo, sensualmente, justo ahora.

Caminando hasta el rubio, extendió una mano y la deslizó suave, expectante y tentadora a través de aquella curva tan física. Sus dedos sintiendo perfectamente la textura delicada de la prenda, el borde irregular del bordado y luego… la exquisita y tierna redondez del glúteo. En menos de lo pensado y sin ningún tipo de censura, los dedos se movieron hacia la cálida abertura entre sus piernas. Aquel surco de pasión y terciopelo.

Draco se mordió ligeramente los labios y rio. Girando el rostro, miró al moreno a través de su hombro.

-¿Qué tal luce?-

-Perfecto…-

Su dedo corazón se internó bajo la ropa interior, acariciando más allá de esas placenteras fronteras. Bien podía ir a buscar su escoba después.

Harry y Draco se entretuvieron "en lo suyo" por más tiempo del esperado. De hecho, en algún momento cercano a la hora del almuerzo, el moreno se había declarado contrario a levantarse de la cama por el resto del día. Draco se había visto obligado a persuadirlo, pero era difícil cuando se equilibraba "Quidditch" y "Hogwarts" en una balanza que tiene "Sexo" en el otro extremo.

Pero aún con todo, Harry había terminado murmurando un "Está bien" ronco y apacible, mientras movía sus dedos en el interior del rubio. Un interior húmedo y sedoso de lubricante y de su propia eyaculación, un interior que ya había sido motivo de dos deliciosos orgasmos. De cualquier forma, cuando regresaran esa noche podría cobrarse el resto de las ansias que la dichosa prenda, que había terminado enredada en los tobillos de Draco, le habían provocado. Y el domingo también tendría la oportunidad, incluso para darle uso a esas interesantes esposas. Aún quedaba tiempo.

Justo a las doce y treinta llegaron hasta la oficina de la Directora McGonagall, a través de la red flú desde la casa de Andrómeda. Hubo un ruedo de saludos e intercambio de afectuosas palabras, viejos recuerdos de adolescencia y la esperada presentación de un futuro estudiante. Un pequeño mago cuyo cabello color chocolate lo hacían parecer más que nunca, al antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y Teddy miraba a la anciana mujer como si estuviera ante la presencia de un admirado ídolo.

Fascinados con las memorias de su anterior colegio, los dos hombres observaban a uno y otro lado, distinguiendo las diferencias entre la realidad y las visiones de sus ojos de infantiles. La perspectiva maravillada que el pequeño licántropo tendría en ese momento. Los amplios e imponentes pasillos de piedra oscura y fría, los arcos, los pilares, las almenas, las pequeñas saeteras y las torres medievales, el frío crónico y el tétrico aspecto de los oscuros escondrijos, los históricos tapices y los fantasmas pululando sin descanso. Almas sin emociones que repetían una y otra vez los mismos caminos, las mismas palabras, las mismas expresiones que llevaban hacia el final de sus vidas, cientos de años atrás.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor en el preciso momento en que Peaves cometía alguna de sus travesuras a un grupo de pequeños niños de Ravenclaw.

-Ya quiero estar en Hogwarts.- Harry escuchó a Teddy en un susurro suave, pero lleno de determinación.

Momentos después y provocada por la entrada de los cuatro adultos, se alzó un repentino bullicio que los dejó a todos sin aliento por un par de segundos. Chicos de todas las edades se levantaron dispuestos a rodear al afamado Salvador del mundo mágico, pergaminos y plumas salidos de quién sabe dónde y con el único propósito de conseguir alguna firma, garabato o marca del hombre. Andrómeda, Teddy y Draco se hicieron a un lado, tan pronto como el grupo de estudiantes comenzó a presionar contra ellos. Siendo completamente ignorados, se dirigieron hacia la mesa de los profesores y mientras McGonagall llamaba a la calma, ellos tres hicieron los saludos y las presentaciones correspondientes.

El resto de la tarde siguió de la misma forma. Harry Potter fue asediado por sus pequeños fanáticos durante el almuerzo, de camino hacia el campo de quidditch e incluso cuando se llevaba a cabo el juego. Sin contar con que un grupo de entusiasmados Griffindors, lo habían invitado a sentarse con ellos en las gradas de los estudiantes. A lo que tuvo que negarse rotundamente, en cuanto sintió cómo una niña bastante voluptuosa para su edad, se le apretada de formas un tanto indecorosas e incómodas para él. Por su parte, Minerva y Andrómeda habían preferido quedarse en la oficina de la Directora, disfrutando de una animada conversación acompañada con té y galletas recién horneadas.

Y aunque a consideración de cualquiera la tarde parecía arruinada, Draco se preocupó de pasar tiempo de calidad con Teddy y ambos disfrutaron de una agradable tarde, recorriendo los terrenos, visitando el lago del calamar gigante y asistiendo al ansiado "clásico del quidditch escolar", que había sido ganado magistralmente por los cazadores de Slytherin.

Cuando todo hubo terminado y los estudiantes habían regresado al castillo, ambos compartieron a una muy improvisada clase de vuelo. El rubio había hablado con Madame Hooch y el pequeño Teddy había recibido una lección muy rápida sobre escobas y la magia implicada en el acto de volar.

Para sorpresa de ambos adultos y sobre todo de la bruja, quien conocía los impedimentos de Remus Lupin para ese tipo de actividades, después de todo los licántropos eran criaturas netamente de tierra; el niño había convocado la vieja Barredora 95' con tan sólo un par de llamadas. Draco le dijo con una sonrisa que eso de seguro provenía de los Black. Luego todo fue fácil y los dos se descubrieron volando, suavemente y con una cautelosa altura cercana al suelo, en las inmediaciones del campo de quidditch. Teddy sonreía de tal forma que a ojos del rubio, opacaba al resto del mundo.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, el niño se mostró relajado y con la disposición de hablarle de todo, de expresarle todo. Y según lo que había podido ver Draco, el chico ya no estaba preocupado por sus compañeros en el colegio muggle, ahora sólo podía pensar en Hogwarts, en jugar y ver los partidos de quidditch, en usar una varita, vestir con los colores de una casa, en tener clases de astronomía por las noches y sobre todo hacer nuevos y geniales amigos.

-¿Crees que debería ser Griffindor o Slytherin?- le preguntó de pronto el niño. Ya estaba oscuro y Draco había transfigurado las escobas en una gruesa y cálida manta donde ambos descansaban, admirando el negro cielo de invierno. Mitad estrellas, mitad nubes de tormenta.

-¿Quieres ir a Slytherin?- lo miró con ojos asombrados. Todos querían ir a Griffindor. ¡Su padre había sido uno!

-La abue fue a Slytherin y tú también. ¿Por qué no?- de pronto rio y su voz sonaba esperanzadora. –Además debe ser genial dormir bajo el lago.-

-Lo es.- asintió, recordando todas aquellas noches en las cuales había admirado ese techo azul verdoso y de brillos acuáticos. –Pero recuerda que Hogwarts tiene cuatro casas, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw también son buenos lugares. De hecho tuve grandes amigos en Ravenclaw.-

-¿En serio?- el niño giró su rostro para mirarlo, sus ojos brillaban de una forma completamente feliz.

-¿Quiénes?- escucharon de pronto y ambos vieron al "melenudo león del circo", hacer su aparición. Por fin.

-¿Cómo es que tus fanáticos te dejaron salir sin escolta? ¿O es que escapaste?- rio el rubio.

Harry hizo un gesto cansado, se sentía alegre de haber ido ese día a Hogwarts, de haber regresado a su antiguo colegio, de ver a su exprofesora de Transformaciones y de caminar por los pasillos del antiquísimo castillo; pero lo cierto es que no había tenido la oportunidad de estar con Draco y su ahijado, en ningún momento. Y ahora que los veía conversando juntos, secreta e íntimamente, recordando una tarde que nada tenía que ver con él, sabiendo que el rubio y Teddy habían volado juntos, mientras él tenía su saeta de fuego todavía dentro de la caja; lo hacían sentir desilusionado y celoso.

Había sido interesante y divertido estar con las nuevas generaciones de Griffindor, sobre todo conversando y dándoles consejos a sus jugadores, todos ellos habían crecido con la imponente imagen de los Potter, los mejores buscadores en la historia de los leones.

Pero después de encontrarse a Madame Hooch, se había dado cuenta que se había perdido algo mucho mejor: la primera clase de vuelo de su ahijado. Se había perdido un posible juego de buscadores con Draco, tal vez una carrera o cualquier tonto juego que hubiesen podido compartir sobre una escoba. Se había perdido una tarde solos los tres.

-Sí, bueno… están cenando.- dijo. Entonces se acercó a ambos y se habría recostado con gusto junto al rubio, pero el niño le había hecho espacio hacia el otro lado. –Lamento no haber pasado la tarde con ustedes.- se recostó y a través de su espalda se coló un agradable calor proveniente de la gruesa manta.

-No hay problema, si quieres después te puedo mostrar todo lo que he aprendido. ¡Ha sido genial, aunque sólo era una Barredora! Seguro a la abue le habría dado un ataque.- rio. –Al principio me iba hacia atrás, como que la parte de los pelos se me caía… es que era muy grande, no es como mi escoba de juguete, pero después ya fue más fácil. ¡Además- gritó entusiasmado, -pude levantar la escoba después de dos veces! ¡Draco dice que pocos niños pueden hacerlo! Y que es porque soy un Black.- asintió con el pecho hinchado, lleno de un enternecedor orgullo.

-Eso es excelente Teddy. Me encantará ver en casa, cómo manejas una escoba.- le respondió, acariciando su cabello del mismo color chocolate de su padre.

-Fue genial padrino, realmente fue genial. Deberíamos venir de nuevo, a ver partidos y a volar en escoba.-

-Pero ya podrás entrar a primero el próximo año y serás obligado a estar en Hogwarts por los próximos siete. Seguro que ya en quinto año estarás cansado de venir, de estudiar, de siempre ver a la misma gente, de aprender cosas que estarás seguro de que no te servirán para nada.- respondió el moreno, aun sabiendo que en su caso fue lo contrario. Cada agosto añoraba llegar al andén 9¾ y subirse al tren que lo llevaría al único lugar que hasta ese momento, había considerado su hogar.

-Harry tiene razón, todo debe ir a su tiempo. No debes apurar las cosas, ni tampoco atrasarlas.- añadió el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios, una de las manos del niño acogidas entre las suyas. –Además falta menos de un año para tú entrada a Hogwarts, ahora lo que debes hacer es intentar conservar los mejor recuerdos que puedas de tú colegio muggle, seguro tienes amigos allí a quienes vas a extrañar.- Teddy asintió con un gesto pensativo.

-Y por cierto- comentó el moreno, -¿quiénes eran tus amigos en Ravenclaw?- miró hacia Draco.

-Me reunía con Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein y Michael Corner para hacer trabajos grupales junto a Zabini y Nott… después de todo cursábamos pociones, encantamientos y transformaciones desde cuarto año. Y bueno, con el tiempo nos fuimos llevando bastante bien, teníamos un sentido del humor bastante parecido y teníamos cosas en común.- Draco suspiró. –Creo que eran los únicos estudiantes de otra casa, con los cuales compartíamos algo de tiempo libre, hasta que vino la guerra, de todos modos. Además sé que Boot estuvo en ese grupo tuyo y las cosas en séptimo fueron… bueno, ya sabes, difíciles.-

-No sabía que Boot y Corner…- comentó el moreno, sus cejas levemente ceñidas. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Draco se llevara bien con alguien fuera de su casa o que miraría a alguien que no fuera un Slytherin, a excepción del propio Harry. Si debía ser honesto, la simple idea le provocaba algo extraño.

-Nos reuníamos en la biblioteca, entre los estantes de encantamientos y con el compromiso de no hablar sobre la guerra, ni nada que fuera desagradable para cualquiera de nosotros. Funcionó bastante bien.-

-Ravenclaw…-pronunció el niño y el rubio le sonrió.

-Las cuatro son buenas casas Teddy, todas tienen algo especial.-

Draco alcanzó a pronunciar, antes de que el patronus de un gato pardo se acercara a ellos. De pronto la voz de la Directora McGonagal les solicitaba que regresaran al colegio, Andrómeda los esperaba.

Harry dejó de pensar en el tema por las siguientes horas. No había de otro modo. Lo cierto era que tener al rubio entre sus brazos, hacía que olvidara cualquier cosa remotamente racional.

Antes habían acompañado a Andrómeda y Teddy a casa, donde tomaron una última taza de té y luego marcharon al departamento de Draco. El día había resultado bastante cansador y el moreno habría sido feliz tan sólo con que se recostaran juntos, pero apenas atravesaron la entrada, no pudo evitar recordar cierta sensual prenda que lo había cautivado horas antes. Sus manos grandes y acaparadoras, se habían quedado prendadas de las caderas del rubio durante toda esa mañana, satisfaciendo todos sus deseos.

Con aquellos lúbricos recuerdos, él se había permitido admirar la hermosa curva de aquellas deliciosas y apretadas nalgas, mientras conversaban y Draco revolvía unas fuentes llenas de hojas macerando, molía unas semillas, pesaba con asombrosa precisión y vaciaba polvos de colores dentro de cuencos de peltre, mezclando, calentando, enfriando, mojando con oleos y batiendo con agilidad y maestría. Sin saber qué era todo ese movimiento, Harry sólo dejó que sus ojos se pasearan por aquellas caderas, imaginando aventuras por esa cintura, alimentándose en las formas de esa cola respingona y esos muslos firmes que dejaban ver un encantador espacio entre ellos. Era un fascinante arco lleno de sexualidad, pero que también le inspiraba elegancia y gracia infinita. Simplemente la encanta esa curva entre sus piernas.

Cuando Draco hubo terminado, el moreno ya tenía suficientes imágenes en su cabeza, suficientes tentaciones cosquilleando en las palmas de sus manos. Entonces ambos se dejaron llevar por un simple coqueteo previo, un preámbulo que sabían hacia dónde conducía y que ya ni siquiera era inesperado. Tanto Harry como Draco sabían que esa noche habría sexo, así como lo hubo en la mañana y la noche anterior; y esas sonrisas, esas miradas y ese contacto suave eran gratuitas concesiones de amabilidad.

Eran obsequios físicos que lentamente se habían convertido en gestos naturales, que nacían cada vez con mayor facilidad y que fluían suavemente hacia los placeres que sus cuerpos ansiaban. Todas esas caricias se habían vuelto tan habituales que el moreno ya no necesitaba preguntar si le eran permitidas, ni pensar en qué hacer a continuación, si iba demasiado rápido o lento, si el lugar apropiado para tocar era ese o aquel; simplemente lo hacía. Su cuerpo reconocía el de Draco y sabía qué, cómo y dónde presionar, acariciar o besar.

Todo era tan natural, tan habitual que para Harry no fue extraño de pronto encontrarse desnudando al rubio, deleitándose con la vista y el contacto con aquella ropa interior. Otra vez. Besos húmedos, dulces agasajos, cálidas frotaciones y susurros bajos. Los labios del moreno ascendiendo a través de aquel abdomen pálido y terso, lamiendo una línea central hacia su pecho y su cuello, que terminó en los turgentes labios del rubio y justo antes de que Harry se tomara la polla con la mano llena de lubricante y lo penetrara.

El empuje fue lento pero decidido, hasta que su pelvis chocó contra las nalgas y entonces Draco se arqueó, agitando las caderas, gimiendo fuerte y tirando de sus manos de manera innecesaria. No había caso con que moviera sus brazos cuando las esposas lo tenían fuertemente sujeto al cabecero y sin posibilidad de hacer nada más que jadear, removerse y mantener sus hermosamente largas y pálidas piernas abiertas para él, adheridas a su cintura, impulsándose a sí mismo contra la polla dulcemente húmeda que lo abría con insistencia. Y así, como el moreno se perdió en las sensaciones que llegaban a su nariz desde el elegante cuello del hombre bajo suyo, Draco estaba absolutamente embriagado por la intensidad de las estocadas y los estremecimientos que abatían cada fibra de su ser. Todo era electricidad y el dominio de los sentidos, pudiendo sentir aquel miembro grande y pulsante, llenando cada resquicio de su cuerpo.

Literalmente disfrutaron de horas de ello, de masturbación, de excitación, de sexo pleno, del rubio sintiendo humedades resbalando por su entrada y del moreno con sus ojos fijos en la sensualidad de su compañero. De neblina ocultando toda lógica, de balbuceos expresando el delirio, de cuerpos aferrándose uno de otro. Piernas abiertas, manos sobre las caderas, besos llenos de lengua y saliva y finalmente, semen en su interior.

Fue así como dos orgasmos después, Harry descansaba recostado bajo el edredón. Sus manos jugando con las esposas, mientras el rubio leía un libro de pociones.

Cuando su corazón se hubo calmado de tanta excitación, cuando su respiración se hubo regularizado y la tranquilidad de la noche lo condujo a la somnolencia, fue entonces que su mente recordó la conversación de la tarde y la noción de que, a pesar de todo Harry no sabía casi nada de Draco Malfoy.

Sabía que estuvo viviendo en India, que tuvo un encuentro casi mortal con un elefante y sabía perfectamente cómo tener sexo con él. Nada más.

* * *

Lunes.

Había estado nervioso a pesar de que Draco le había dado la suficiente seguridad para no estarlo. Por lo que el rubio sabía, Seamus había leído ya varios libros sobre sangre puras y había encontrado muy buena información. Además, el moreno sabía que Bones había progresado respecto a la red de detección, siendo la extensión cada vez más amplia. Así también, Ron ya había visitado una gran cantidad de bares en el mundo mágico y muggle. Y Harry, podía estar seguro de que todos sus esfuerzos involucrados durante las últimas semanas habían dado suficientes frutos con respecto a la utilización y desarme de las chimeneas. Todo marchaba de acuerdo a lo planeado, así que no había de qué preocuparse, pero él lo estaba de algún modo, aunque fuese pequeña y solapada. Él, que podía decir que estaba en control de su Unidad en cuánto ejecución y resultados, tenía la impresión de que todo se escaparía de sus manos en cualquier momento, que todo podría salirse de su vigilancia y explotarle en la cara. Control o no, no podía sentirse seguro.

Por eso no quería a Robards en la reunión de esa mañana, aun cuando Draco le había dado razones para salir de ella airoso.

-Encontré el último ingrediente en la poción N.N, así que si Robards insiste, deja que vaya a la reunión de ésta mañana.- le había dicho. –Tenemos progresos Harry, tú, yo, todos tenemos algo que aportar. Es más que suficiente para una semana, ¿no crees?- le comentó el rubio con tranquilidad, insistiendo en que Harry dejara que el viejo Jefe de Aurores hiciera lo que quisiera, si eso lograba mantenerlo tranquilo por unos días más.

El moreno había terminado aceptando con un asentimiento vago y desinteresado, completamente deshonesto, intentando encubrir la aprensión y la sensación de cuestionamiento e incertidumbre que la simple mirada del hombre lo hacía sentir. Para él Robards era como una sombra insondable, un buitre injurioso que podría saltar sobre su cuello de un momento a otro.

Es por eso que ahora se encontraba con la espalda tensa, siendo hostigado por la presencia del Jefe de Aurores en la sala de conferencias. Justo ahora y sin clemencia.

Ya había dado el resumen ejecutivo y había entregado los resultados de su propia investigación junto a Cobbs, sin poder evitar las palabras apretadas y el ceño fruncido. Sin poder evitar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, los poderosos golpes contra su pecho y la sangre respondiendo a las exigencias de la ansiedad. Harry estaba seguro que si levantaba la cabeza, el rubio lo estaría mirando sin comprender su reacción. Parecía un niño que sabía iba a ser regañado, a pesar de que no había cometido ninguna falta.

Simplemente no podía evitarlo, aun cuando trataba de regularizar su respiración con inhalaciones lentas y profundas. Aun cuando deseaba ser consciente de su magia, todo lo que sentía era su energía bullendo a su alrededor, presionando desagradablemente los límites de su cuerpo. Era intolerable.

Pero como había sucedido en otras ocasiones, Draco había salido al paso justo a tiempo, incluso cuando Robards se había mostrado desconfiado y arisco. Probablemente no era el único que había recordado el encuentro anterior, cuando el Slytherin lo había puesto en su lugar con tan sólo un par de palabras. De cualquier forma, pronto el rubio había extendido una gran pieza de pergamino sobre la mesa y comenzó a explicar la situación en el laboratorio.

-¿Esta es la lista de pruebas que estabas haciendo?- inquirió Gwain Robards.

-Sí.-

-¿Y qué? ¿Has encontrado algo?- volvió a preguntar el hombre, antes de que Draco pudiese decir algo más y fue Harry quien sintió las palabras como ataques directos a su capacidad. Hasta que escuchó a su compañero responder con más calma de la que podía creer.

-En efecto.- el rubio respondió suavemente, sin importarle aquella voz seria y demandante. Aún no parecía darse cuenta que él era el único que alimentaba las inseguridades de sus subalternos. –Durante la reunión anterior las pruebas todavía se encontraban en los niveles bajos de la sistemática vegetal, hasta que dio positivo a raíz fasciculada.- y su dedo indicó un segmento hacia la mitad del pergamino. Allí se encontraba desplegada la categorización de lo que se consideraba como plantas herbáceas. –Teniendo ese primer acierto, se lograron posteriores positivos en inflorescencia capitular y por lo tanto, también dio positivo a la presencia de aquenios y fibras de vilano, por lo tanto y gracias al herbolario Longbottom llegamos a la conclusión de que la muestra pertenecería a la familia Asteraceae. Entonces detectamos una sustancia bastante particular y característico de un solo género: la senecionina.- deslizando su dedo por sobre ese enorme mapa lleno de nombres y líneas ramificándose a lo largo de todo el pergamino, el rubio indicó una gran lista de "Géneros" vegetales. Entre todos ellos aparecía el esperado, Senecio.

-¿Entonces ya tienes la planta?, ¿el ingrediente?- preguntó Robins, con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-Un solo género puede contener una decena de especies o de plantas específicas.-

-¿Entonces?- la voz de Robards cortó todo atisbo de alegría. -¿Aún no tiene nada?- Draco sonrió, porque mientras más intentara el viejo hombre hundirlo en la incompetencia, más gratificante sería la revelación de la verdad.

-No tenía nada hasta mediados de la semana pasada.- explicó, observando a sus compañeros y por último, dedicándole una cuidadosa mirada a Potter. La persona que le había indicado el camino correcto y que ahora parecía arrasado por las responsabilidades de todos. –Ya había revisado el Anaquel de herbolaria mágica y los más importantes Tratados de botánica muggle, más de una vez y no había encontrado nada. Ninguna de las especies de comparación coincidían con la muestra base, ya que todos los senecios disponibles eran plantas muggles y se comportaban como plantas muggles, pero la muestra era evidentemente mágica. La forma cómo respondía la muestra era similar a como lo haría el bezoar o la mandrágora. Entonces Potter me dio una idea.- lo miró con insistencia. El moreno frunció levemente el ceño, no recordaba haber aportado mucho con el trabajo de laboratorio, salvo vagos comentarios sin importancia.

-¿De que la especie tal vez no estuviera en los registros?- preguntó.

-Así es, tenías razón. De hecho la hierba Senecio de York es una planta extinta desde el año 2000 y como en el mundo mágico no se le conocen propiedades prácticas, fue eliminada de los registros actualizados de la misma forma como lo hicieron los muggles. Crasso error, porque su raíz levemente más bulbosa que los demás senecios, contiene altos índices de sustancias anestésicas físicas, cognitivas y mágicas. Todo un detonante cuando se la acompaña con las judías soporíferas, la estrella de corazón y los otros componentes evidenciados en la poción N.N.-

Harry había dejado sus ojos fijos sobre el rubio y sus palabras "tenía razón", bailando dentro de su mente. Danzando una aceptación y un reconocimiento que incluso el propio Robards parecía considerar mientras expresaba con asentimientos cortos, a las palabras de Draco. Respeto y atención, eso era lo que le había dado su compañero. El rubio había tomado ese sencillo comentario y los había ayudado a todos a avanzar otro paso en la resolución de ese caos. Y no era sólo eso, el hombre les había hecho saber a todos ahí, que había sido él quien había propiciado esa revelación. Otra vez. De la misma forma como había ocurrido con su comentario sobre la lluvia, para vincular la Red de detección en el Mundo Muggle.

Draco volvía a incluirlo. Volvía a validarlo y a darle esperanzas. Volvía a rescatarlo de la opresión de Robards. El mismo hombre que lo acogía en sus brazos, que lo hacía sentir en calma y lo ayudaba con el fluir de su magia. El rubio había cambiado todos los parámetros de su vida y ahora Harry no podía hacer más que estar agradecido por todos los esfuerzos que hacía por él.

De pronto se había transformado en todo lo bueno que le sucedía actualmente. No sólo era su belleza y su seducción, el hombre realmente le producía fascinación y el moreno deseaba obtener de él desde todas las perspectivas posibles. Lo ansiaba. Lo anhelaba, tanto que debió reprimir sus ganas de extender su mano y acariciar su mejilla o atrapar un mechón de su rubio cabello entre sus dedos. Y sus deseos se mantuvieron latentes hasta que escuchó la voz de su amigo, cortando todo pensamiento.

-Senecio de York.- murmuró Weasley, observando hacia el final del pliego de pergamino, aquel nombre inscrito con pulcra letra. –Ahora la pregunta obvia es saber, ¿cómo ésta poción puede funcionar con una planta que está formalmente extinta?-

-O no está extinta y la están cultivando por ahí o alguien tiene mucha de ella seca y guardada en su casa.- comentó Finnigan y sus manos parecían bailar bajo un interés reflexivo, sus dedos deslizándose a lo largo de su barbilla.

-Se pudo identificar que la raíz fue tratada antes de incorporarse a la poción, pero no de forma seca. Así que sólo puede ser la primera opción.-

-Una planta extinta que ya no está extinta… excelente.- comentó Travers, con el ceño levemente fruncido. –Pero, ¿eso nos puede decir cuál sería su lugar de origen?- preguntó.

-No, porque de la misma forma como la _Senecio jacobaea_ o la _Senecio viscosus_ , son plantas que se consideran cosmopolitas por su abundancia en ciertos continentes y en algunos casos pueden estar presentes en todo el mundo. Lo único que podríamos considerar como dato es que es una planta de pradera.-

-Vaya… no es muy revelador.- la única mujer del grupo hizo una mueca desganada.

-Pero serviría para incorporar en la red de detección en el mundo muggle.- indicó Bones, completamente interesado en el tema. Para él sí significaba un potencial progreso. –Sería mucho más específica e incluso se podría instalar en el Callejón Diagon.-

-El Ministro no aceptará llenar el mundo mágico con alarmas, pero sí se podría instalar en todas las entradas y accesos.- asintió Harry, girándose y tomando el mapa de la pizarra donde yacía toda la información recolectada hasta el momento. En el pergamino se encontraba circunscripto todo el mundo mágico, callejones, esquinas y terrenos cercanos, con sus conexiones flú y entradas disimuladas. -¿Qué más podemos hacer con la poción?- preguntó el moreno hacia Draco, traspasándolo con la intensidad de sus ojos. Por primera vez durante la reunión, su mirada mostraba el fulgor del entusiasmo y la esperanza. El brillo por agradecerle y el deseo por tocarlo. -¿Has pensado en el antídoto, para los enfermos que aún están en San Mungo?-

-Sí, claro.- medio sonrió el rubio y el gesto estaba dedicado solamente a él, o eso le pareció al moreno. – La verdad es que reconociendo la presencia de la senecionina, es mucho más fácil descubrir una fórmula neutralizante. Aunque de todas formas se harán las respectivas pruebas de seguridad, no queremos que El Profeta haga más escándalo sobre este caso, de lo que ya ha hecho.- indicó ésta vez hacia Robards, sabiendo que en parte el hombre debía estar preocupado por la presión que los medios de comunicación ejercían sobre el Ministerio y el Departamento de aurores. Los periódicos habían hecho toda una fiesta, sacando reportajes en primera plana día por medio y la influencia que tenía sobre la sociedad era impresionante. -En el laboratorio ya se está produciendo un antídoto, que espero esté listo para mediados de ésta semana. Entonces Potter o una comisión podrá hacer una entrega oficial en San Mungo, sería una buena medida de cara a la comunidad.-

-¿Crees que podrá hacerse efectivo para éste viernes?- insistió el hombre, su rostro había relajado el ceño y el fruncimiento de sus labios. Y aunque todavía no lucía completamente complacido, al menos parecía más calmado con las novedades.

-A más tardar.- asintió Draco.

-Entonces Potter…- se volvió hacia el Jefe de la Unidad, -enviaré una solicitud para que te acompañe alguien del Departamento de Relaciones Comunitarias, quiero que eso quede registrado en todos los medios y formatos de comunicación.-

-Sí, señor.- asintió el moreno y por un momento la línea de sus hombros se tensó.

-Bien.- dijo otra vez Robards, dando pequeños toques de dedos sobre los pliegos de pergamino extendidos sobre la mesa y deslizando los ojos a lo largo de la habitación y toda la información recopilada. No estaba mirando a nadie en particular, pero sus palabras estaban perfectamente dirigidas a ellos. –Quiero que le saquen el mayor provecho posible a todo ese tema de la poción y los ingredientes descubiertos.- luego miró al rubio. –Vean posibles ubicaciones de cultivo, incluso podrían entrevistar a conocidos pocionistas que puedan dar luces sobre el creador de una mezcla semejante. ¿No muestra impurezas?-

-Las únicas impurezas evidenciadas pertenecen al macerado de las raíces de Senecio, son restos de agua y sales.- respondió Draco.

-Bien, trata de seguirle la pista a todo lo que veas.- y él volvió a responder, ésta vez con un asentimiento. –Bien Potter, ¿qué sigue?-

-Como ya sabe, tenemos la siguiente unidad en exterior: Bones y Robins, encargados de la instalación de la red de alarmas en el mundo muggle.- el hombre asintió, mirando a los dos implicados con miradas penetrantes.

Harry hizo un pequeño resumen sobre lo realizado las veces anteriores, las decisiones tomadas y las medidas metodológicas empleadas, antes de que Bones tomara la palabra e hiciera la actualización de los hechos y los progresos. Y a pesar de que no eran muchos los avances y las alarmas no habían permitido detener a nadie más, ya nada parecía provocarle insatisfacción a Gwain Robards. Ya nada era lo suficientemente malo para hacer aparecer a esa ave de rapiña.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron sagaces, su postura se recompuso seria y escéptica, sus palabras siguieron siendo incisivas e insistentes, hasta que todos hubiesen revelado sus quehaceres. Entonces simplemente se marchó con un asentimiento de cabeza, con nuevas órdenes y consideraciones a cada uno de ellos, pero nada como la ira que lo había sacudido antes. Nada que reflejara el descontrol de su impotencia como Jefe del Departamento y que proyectaba llena de ansiedad, desmoralización y consternación, sobre Potter.

Finalmente todos habían salido de la sala de conferencias con suspiros y expresiones de alivio, como si lo peor ya hubiese pasado. Draco había dejado que todos se marcharan, mientras observaba la tensión todavía presente en los hombros de Harry. Los ojos verdes se habían quedado fijos sobre los pergaminos diseminados sobre la mesa, mirando sin ver, tal vez sumido en pensamientos más profundos. Quizás robándose a sí mismo por un instante, de ese contexto demasiado complejo y difícil.

-¿Qué sucede?- sin advertirlo, Draco se acercó sentándose a su lado.

-Nada.-

-Harry.- su tono era de obviedad. -¿Qué sucedió durante la reunión?- inquirió. –Casi todo fueron buenas noticias e incluso Robards se marchó sin su habitual gesto de viejo amargo, así que algo debió pasar.- dijo y fue entonces que el moreno dejó salir un largo y cansado suspiro.

-Es sólo que no puedo evitarlo, simplemente no puedo quitarme esa molesta sensación de encima.-

-¿Qué sensación?-

-La inseguridad, la tensión… que se me estruje el estómago cada vez que el hombre quiere hablar conmigo. La situación es estresante cada una de las veces y no puedo relajarme o sentirme tranquilo, ni con magia o respiraciones o cualquier maldita cosa que intente… o me ofrezcas.- el rubio podía visualizar perfectamente la rigidez en su rostro y en los músculos de su cuerpo.

-¿Y es así siempre? ¿Son como ataques de pánico que te dan cada vez que te vas a encontrar a Robards?- Harry asintió sin mucho ánimo, luego se alzó de hombros y simplemente cerró los ojos, dejando que su cuerpo descansara sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Bien. No era necesario ser adivino o tener abierto el tercer ojo para darse cuenta que lo de Potter era algo más que sólo sentirse nervioso. El moreno había somatizado todos sus males: su magia era una eterna tormenta perturbadora y estaban aquellos síntomas que parecían los de un trastorno de ansiedad, o algo semejante. Los problemas habían dominado su cuerpo, su mente y los encuentros que habían compartido ambos durante los fines de semana, eran sólo aislados instantes de tranquilidad que no habían logrado permear hacia los demás resquicios de su vida.

* * *

Ya saben que continuará =D

*Por cierto, según la organización Natural England, cerca de 500 especies de animales y plantas han desaparecido de las islas Británicas (espero que no del mundo) en los últimos 200 años. Entre ellas, el Senecio de York, una hierba endémica de Inglaterra y cuya extinción se le atribuye al uso de herbicidas.

Como ya algunas lo habían sospechado: Draco descubrió cuál era el ingrediente faltante, de la poción N.N. Por eso había estado metido como ratón de biblioteca, en la Sociedad Linneo y fue al laboratorio ese fin de semana. Aplausos para nuestro perfecto rubio =3

Y las perspectivas de Harry con respecto a Draco, se están asentando. Al menos, ahora está viendo más allá del sexo.

Bien, ¡me regreso al deber y nos leemos la próxima semana!

¿Me merezco un comentario? =)


	19. Rama II

¡Hola a mi gente favorita!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sobre todo, que comprendan mi falta de tiempo =( Así que, muchas gracias a **SuicideFreakWord** (También adoro las cómodas escenas entre ambos!, son tan tiernas y románticas), **Erisikol** (Sería muy tierno si Teddy fuera Slytherin, pero quizás se lo comen vivo XD), **CuquiLuna3** (Muchas preguntas XD, pero sólo el tiempo dirá!), **Sther-asr** (¡Tú ya me conoces! =D), **Sinideas** (Bienvenida de regreso! =3), **AnataYume** (Tienes razón, más allá de los problemas, de las presiones, del sexo, etc.), **DarySnape** (Muchas gracias!, igual para ti =D), **Nekoconeco56** (Porque todo se logra con perseverancia, con esfuerzo y Harry recién se está dando cuenta de eso), **Sonyeke** (Muchas gracias! =D) y **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** (En la historia van entremezclados los pensamientos y sentimientos de Harry y Draco).

¡ **Murtilla** lo predijo!… tenemos una aparición especial(¿?), durante este capítulo.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer! =D

* * *

Capítulo 18: Rama II

Era evidente que Harry necesitaba deshacerse de los límites que segmentaban su vida, que fraccionaban los momentos buenos de los malos, los agradables de los frustrantes, como un montón de piezas que tenían tiempo y lugar e incluso personas específicas. Si el moreno quería dejar de sentir esa opresión con todo lo que tenía que ver con el caso, estando en el Departamento de aurores y sobre todo estando en la presencia de Robards, entonces debía aprender a aceptar todos los sucesos que existían, fuera como vinieran.

Vio que volvía a suspirar profundamente, era la cuarta o quinta vez que lo hacía y el rubio se dio cuenta que no eran expresiones de relajo, era ahogamiento. Falta de oxigenación. Extendiendo su brazo Draco tomó aquella morena mano que reposaba en el borde del asiento y desplegó su magia tranquilizadora.

-No deberíamos hacer esto aquí.- dijo Harry y su voz era suave e igualmente ronca, aterciopeladamente masculina. Y al contrario de sus palabras, en lugar de quitar su mano, sus dedos se aferraron a aquellos otros pálidos y cálidos. Abriendo sus ojos enfocó ese exuberante verde forestal sobre el delicioso rostro de su compañero. -Alguien podría entrar… Travers, Bones o incluso Robards y entonces sería un verdadero desastre, podrían malinterpretarlo… pensar cosas que… Bones tendría todo el derecho de quejarse y reclamarme.-

-Pensé que te preocuparía más lo que piense Weasley o Finnigan, son tus amigos más cercanos después de todo.-

-Bueno… ellos son… más comprensivos…- por decirlo de alguna forma. Fue entonces que Draco alzó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

-Se los dijiste.-

-Lo… intuyeron. Sabes que Seamus es un zorro astuto, creo que fue cosa de verme a la cara y… no sé.- se alzó de hombros, queriendo parecer desinteresado.

¿Verle la cara? El rubio se preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que esos dos sabían, qué era lo que había dicho Potter que tenían ambos. Qué era lo que Potter creía que realmente compartían, ¿ahora le desagradaría menos? ¿Pensarían un poco mejor de él? ¿O sólo era una oportunidad para follar? ¿Y si lo fuera, si el moreno pensaba que Draco era sólo un medicamento para sanar sus males?

Fue entonces que sintió las caricias sobre sus manos, dedos rozando los suyos con suaves movimientos gentiles y tibios. Sintiendo la magia del moreno, que si bien continuaba siendo turbulenta, al menos ya no combatía contra la suya.

-No deberíamos hacer esto aquí…- repitió el moreno y por un momento enredó los pálidos dedos con los suyos, tan sólo un instante dulce y complaciente antes de que su mano se soltara completamente. –Simplemente no puedo relajarme estando aquí.- entonces lo miró, sus verdes iris admirando los grises y luego Harry se levantó de la silla.

-Está bien.- murmuró.

Él comenzó a ordenar los pliegos de pergamino, con un encantamiento los hilos que urdían el complejo tejido de la investigación se fue armando de nuevo en la pizarra. Tomó las demás hojas y las guardó en su carpeta. En todo momento procuró mantener una distancia prudente, realmente no se creía capaz de reprimirse si el rubio volvía a tocarlo. Lo quería, siempre quería tocarlo, pero no estando en la desagradable presencia del Ministerio.

Draco lo observó durante todo el proceso, hasta que ambos salieron de la Sala de Conferencias y entonces cada uno retomó sus deberes. Harry junto a Cobbs en el almacén de las chimeneas y Draco en el Laboratorio.

* * *

Martes. 14:27.

Siguiendo la pequeña línea de atención, Draco pasó al siguiente escaparate de comida. Merlín bendito y el terrible monstruo que rugía en su estómago. Miró el montón de asaderas con hechizos de calentamiento, extendiendo esos deliciosos vapores aromáticos delante de su rostro, torturándolo. Carnes asadas, diversos guisos, quiches de todos tipos, frituras de las que quisiera e incluso una muy muggle comida thai. Delicias seductoras apelando a su autocontrol. Joder.

Se sentía de nuevo en India, en la vieja casucha de Ahsan; después de haberse negado rotundamente a comer esas espantosas tripas de cabra. Él, que nunca en su vida se había sometido a pasar hambre. Al segundo día ya estaba dispuesto a comer tierra, con tal de quitarse esa horrenda sensación de vacío y debilidad.

Ahora no era ni de cerca tan terrible como entonces, pero cada vez que aparecía el dragón en su estómago, pensaba en las carencias que él había vivido y que otros aún debían pasar.

Suspiró e intentó pensar en que no tenía tanta hambre. Además no le convenía comer demasiado o le daría sueño más tarde. Y el rubio necesitaba estar con todas sus funciones disponibles para la finalización del antídoto contra la poción N.N. Por eso pidió un cuscús con ensalada y un postre de frutas.

Entonces se giró y pasó su mirada por el amplio comedor, buscando un lugar vacío. Sus ojos no necesitaron ir muy lejos, porque de pronto vio una morena cabeza que se levantó casi instintivamente y se encontró viendo directamente hacia unos intensos ojos verdes. Vaya. Siendo el Ministerio tan grande y considerando que normalmente Potter y su equipo almorzaba mucho más temprano, justo ese día se los encontraba allí. Si parecía que le salía hasta en la sopa.

Al menos no tendría que esperar por un lugar vacío o pelear con alguien más por conseguirlo. Y viendo su encantadora sonrisa de Héroe dirigida hacia él, atentamente, caminó hacia su mesa.

-No sabía que estaban todavía aquí.- dijo acercándose y encontrando un pequeño espacio junto a Cobbs y frente al moreno.

-Como no hubo reunión en la mañana, estábamos tratando de ponernos al día.- le comentó Joe, mientras bebía de su taza de café. Entonces el rubio pudo darse cuenta que todos ya habían terminado de comer y hacían una muy peculiar sobremesa.

-¿Cómo es que sales recién del laboratorio?- consultó esta vez el moreno. -¿Cómo va el antídoto?-

-Excelente, sólo quedan las últimas doce horas de caldero y estará listo.- sin mediar mucha más espera se comió la primera cucharada de cuscús. Tuvo que aguantar la expresión de absoluto placer, pero Harry que mantenía los ojos sobre él y ya conocía perfectamente bien el gesto de sus emociones, sólo pudo sonreír. –Por cierto…- comentó, más pendiente de su plato que de sus compañeros, -sobre el nuevo plan de primeros auxilios, ya tengo suficiente poción conservadora para todos.-

-¿Qué plan de primeros auxilios?- consultó Travers.

-Después del accidente con la chimenea, consideramos con… Malfoy que sería conveniente tener un plan de primeros auxilios. Sobre todo porque él sabe sobre pociones y varios medios de sanación.- respondió el moreno, carraspeando un poco. Joder, por un momento casi lo había llamado por su nombre de pila.

-¿Y en qué consistiría ese plan?-

-Es algo bastante simple.- bebió un poco de jugo y los miró a todos tratando de hacer la explicación lo más simple posible. –El _Ayur Veda_ es un método hinduista que cree en la sanación natural. El _Ayur Veda_ mágico considera que la propia materia del cuerpo puede sanar heridas o males gracias a la conservación de estos elementos, manteniéndolos receptivos a su uso benéfico. El Plan consistiría en crear un dispensario de estos elementos de auxilio y que puedan ser llevados en las redadas o en cualquier situación que pueda ser peligrosa.-

-¿Qué elementos serían esos?- preguntó la mujer, ella se encontraba casi al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Cabello y uñas… lo que se bota cuando uno se corta las uñas, quiero decir.- Ron respondió y el rubio asintió con una media sonrisa. Así que el moreno sí había hablado con sus amigos del tema.

-Son elementos desechables que sirven como material de regeneración y debe ser empleado como un tratamiento primario, mientras aún haya receptividad en piel, músculos, nervios y canales mágicos.- añadió.

-Sé lo que significa ese ceño fruncido- Harry miró a Bones, sabiendo que el hombre pondría peros a todo lo que Draco propusiera, -pero no puedo permitir un accidente como el ocurrido con la chimenea de Carlsson, suceda de nuevo. Ustedes no saben, ni pueden imaginarse la gravedad de la situación.- mencionó él con un murmullo debilitado. Lo cierto es que no quería recordarle la terrible situación al hombre, quien lejos de sentirse deprimido o censurador, se mostraba serio y decidido.

-Perdí toda la piel del pecho, del rostro y mis labios parecían derretidos contra mis dientes. Mis orejas habían desaparecido y mi nariz era como un chicharrón en medio de mi cara, lucía como una papa hervida. Completamente deforme.- comentó y parecía que los recuerdos no lo incomodaban, pero en ningún momento había levantado sus negros ojos de la taza de café delante suyo. Su mano jugaba con el asa, girando la pieza de toza sobre el platillo y haciendo sonar la cucharilla en el borde. –Pude haber quedado con incontables secuelas, pero lo único que tengo es una irregularidad a la altura del hombro. Nada más. Después de tener la mitad del cuerpo derretido…- se alzó de hombros. –Por si quieren saber, estas precauciones se tomaron como una medida permanente en todas las incursiones de la División 11, después que le salvara una pierna escindida a Schuster. Creo que todos deben considerar las posibilidades.-

-Cuando lo pones así…- respondió Finnigan y mientras los demás susurraban entre ellos, Harry pudo ver cómo el rubio recargaba su hombro contra el de Cobbs. Un simple gesto que el hombre negro pareció agradecer con una sonrisa dirigida hacia su compañero. Sus ojos encontrándose comprensivamente y el velado diálogo expresado entre simples gestos físicos. El moreno sintió algo de aprehensión. Una extraña sensación de incomodidad.

-De todas formas será algo voluntario.- añadió Draco. –No quiero que se sientan obligados.-

-Uñas y cabello, ¿eh?- suspiró la mujer. -¿Cuándo hay que traértelos?-

-Podría ser mañana. Todos los interesados pueden bajar al laboratorio, allí tendré los viales y la poción de conservación disponible, lo importante es que las uñas y el cabello deben estar recién cortados. Debe ser material fresco.-

-¿Material fresco?, eso suena grotesco.- Travers hizo una mueca y Demelza pareció comprenderlo, porque su boca hizo un pequeño mohín desagradable.

Draco tan sólo sonrió de medio lado, porque realmente no le importaba lo que ellos pensaran de él. Bones podía creer que era un fraude o un malicioso, no te interesaba porque no lo era. Travers, Weasley o cualquiera en esa mesa podía pensar que era un raro, que tenía esas ocurrencias estrafalarias o que era bizarro y tal vez tuviesen razón. Después de todo había adquirido concepciones y valores que ya nada tenían que ver con la censuradora herencia occidental. Era extraño a sus ojos. Lo sabía y no le importaba.

Por eso, que alguien hiciera entender que había algo grotesco con el _Ayur Veda_ , con el plan o con él mismo, no le interesaba.

-Por cierto, Malfoy.- de pronto escuchó desde el otro lado de Joe y entonces vio a Seamus hacer un interesante movimiento de cejas hacia el pelirrojo. –Recién estábamos hablando de que nuestro querido amigo Ron, aquí presente, éste fin de semana estará de aniversario de noviazgo. ¡Eh-eh!- movió sus manos arriba y abajo, como si lo ovacionara. -¿Cuántos años llevan siendo novios, Ron? ¿Como diez?- se burló.

-Son seis.- respondió con un gruñido y con un divertido sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Seis años? Granger le había aguantado ser sólo novios, ¿por seis años?

-¿Son seis años ya? Joder.- soltó la única mujer del grupo. -¿Y ni siquiera están comprometidos? ¿Qué estás esperando para proponerle algo más que los gastos del departamento?- ella parecía indignada.

-Estábamos hablando del Plan de… auxilios o… uñas… o qué se yo. No de mí.-

-Sí, sí, claro.- volvió el irlandés al ataque y el pelirrojo sólo lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, prometiéndole una muerte lenta. –De hecho deberías agradecerme, porque de pronto se me ocurrió que Malfoy podría hacerte una de sus maravillosas infusiones, como regalo de aniversario. A ver si por fin le das a la pobre Hermione, una excusa para querer casarse contigo.- sonrió ampliamente y era en momento como esos en los que Draco podía ver el patronus del zorro, claramente a través de su expresión.

-Ja-ja-ja. No necesito una maldita infusión para eso Seamus, muchas gracias. No soy como tú, que necesita ayuda extra para el… desempeño.- soltó, haciendo muecas y gestos desdeñosos hacia su amigo.

-Ugh, aquí vamos de nuevo.- gruñó Bones. –Seguro terminan hablando de homos, semen y la misma mierda repugnante de las otras veces.-

-Aniversario de seis años, ¿eh?- Draco ya iba terminando su ensalada y el cuscús había sido lo primero en desaparecer, bajo la sonriente mirada del moreno delante de él. Harry parecía encantado de ver al rubio comer con tanto entusiasmo. –Si quieres te puedo dar una tisana.-

-No la necesito.- gruñó, avinagrando aún más el rostro, como si el rubio estuviera cuestionando algo más que su hombría.

-No digo que la necesites, pero podría ser un buen regalo… una interesante sorpresa para Granger.- le movió las cejas, no demasiado, no quería mostrarse muy confianzudo con Weasley, después de todo nunca se habían llevado bien y el hombre le miraba con cara de asesino.

-¿Una tisana?- pronunció cuidadosamente y todos a su alrededor parecieron desear alentar su indecisión.

-Funcionan.- añadió Seamus. Él sí movió sus cejas con toda la picardía y malicia de la que fue capaz.

-Funciona.- repitió Demelza.

-Sep…- esta vez fue Cobbs.

Entonces el moreno miró a su amigo pelirrojo y le asintió con simpleza, pero lleno de resolución. Un corto movimiento de cabeza, mirada brillante y una sonrisa misteriosa pintando sus labios. Así que casi todos en esa mesa parecían haber probado uno de esos brebajes ya. ¿Dónde quedaba el recelo contra el Slytherin, contra el hijo de mortifago, contra el exiliado desconocido? ¿Qué pasaba con esas mórbidas peculiaridades de _Hare Krishna_? Cínicos.

Pero esperen, ¿incluso Harry las había probado? ¿Sin temor a ser envenenado? ¿Y ahora lo observaba con esos ojos resplandecientes? ¿Fascinación implícita? Entonces una imagen bastante perturbadora de su amigo y el rubio canalla, le llenó la cabeza. Haciendo una mueca reticente, terminó haciendo un gesto afirmativo a su vez.

-Está bien.- dijo a regañadientes y sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse de un brillante rojo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos habían bajado al laboratorio, menos Bones. Y con expresiones un poco escépticas habían depositado en fuentes de peltre, trozos de uñas y mechones de pelo recién cortado. Después el rubio había aplicado un hechizo y había vaciado la poción. En menos de una hora, pequeños viales con sus nombres rotulados, eran ingresados al bolso que siempre llevaba atado a su cinturón.

Por otro lado, Neville que se había mantenido asistiéndolo, simplemente había sonreído ante todas esas expresiones de repugnancia y sospecha. Seguro más de alguno pensaba que el Slytherin utilizaría el material para un fin macabro. Era ridículo y chistoso.

Luego y aprovechando que el moreno estaba en el laboratorio, Draco finalizó el antídoto pasado el mediodía y comenzó a embotellar.

Harry se había sentado en un taburete a su lado, dispuesto a observar todo el trasvasijar de líquidos. Mirando esas hermosas y pálidas manos abrir y cerrar una canilla que Draco le había dicho era un destilador. Revisando la temperatura con un pequeño aparatejo y viendo la consistencia de las sustancias a contra luz. Todo un complejo y largo proceso que al moreno le habría resultado tedioso, sino fuera porque Draco era el protagonista de todos esos malabares.

Simplemente mirarlo era fascinante. Y el moreno ya se había dado cuenta que le gustaba hacerlo, le encantaba observar el movimiento de su cuerpo, la gracilidad de sus manos, la concentración de sus ojos fijos sobre cada acción y el modo casi inconsciente cómo lamía sus labios a cada tanto. Le resultaba sensual aun cuando hacía trabajos sencillos, como sellar los viales con tapones de corcho.

-Voy a comenzar con el análisis de la siguiente poción.- le comentó a Potter, mientras iba guardando los viales llenos dentro de una caja de cartón. –Espero que ésta vez resulte menos complicado dar con el resultado.-

-También lo espero…- respondió y de un interesante modo, el rubio le dio la espalda y por algunos segundos Harry tuvo el gusto de ver aquella pequeña y apretada cola justo delante suyo, exquisitamente enfundada en los pantalones del uniforme. Nunca un trasero de auror le resultó tan atractivo. Todavía más cuando podía distinguir la encantadora separación de sus deliciosos muslos tersos, formando un perfecto arco lleno de esas promesas que ya había saboreado. Casi podía imaginar sus propias caderas entre ese estrecho espacio de placer.

¡Ah! Joder. Por eso no era bueno tener romances con los colegas. Su mente se transformaba en una autónoma máquina que se perdía en esos dulces pensamientos, algo que no era apropiado cuando Robards tenía una guillotina sobre su cuello.

-Por cierto,- sacudió su cabeza, en cuanto sintió el deseo de extender sus manos y tocar sus muslos, -Seamus quiere comenzar con otra serie de interrogatorios utilizando el estrés por falta de sueño. Quiere averiguar si Roukin tiene un seudónimo, igual que los demás.- Draco asintió, girándose para mirarlo interesadamente. –Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí… siempre sacas buenas ideas de todo.-

-Claro. A propósito, ¿qué ha pasado con Keane?- sus manos continuaban sellando frascos y empacando en cajas. –La última vez que lo visité había comenzado con el Síndrome de abstinencia.-

-Sí, pero por suerte contamos con un medimago relacionado con salud muggle que lo está revisando semanalmente. Los de Protección a muggles solicitaron someterlo a tratamiento contra drogas, antes de enviarlo de regreso.- comentó con algo de desinterés, porque la verdad es que hace tiempo que no pensaba en Brian Keane. Luego se alzó de hombros y con un gesto espontáneo miró hacia cualquier lugar, entonces se encontró con unos divertidos ojos castaños que los observaban a ambos desde el otro lado del laboratorio. No era la primera vez que Neville los veía con esa sonrisa misteriosa. –Incluso se ha estado pensando en probar algo de _Legeremancia_ en Roukin… o que saques alguno de tus maravillosos trucos de debajo de la manga.- Draco soltó una risa por la nariz.

-La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para encontrarme con Finnigan y hablar sobre la clave, considerar lo que ha investigado recientemente, los objetos encontrados en la casa de Steines o… todo lo que pueda significar algo.-

-Sí, pareciera que pasan las semanas y los procesos se hacen demasiado largos. Ya sea el trabajo aquí en el laboratorio, las pruebas en las chimeneas y la revisión de todo lo encontrado en Steines, algunas cosas necesitan ser analizadas de un día para otro o necesitan cuidados especiales. No sabes la de cosas mágicas que he encontrado y que no sé para qué sirven.-

Terminó sonriendo y deslizando la mirada a lo largo de ese esbelto cuerpo que lo acompañaba. Qué podía hacer si sus ojos no querían negarse el gusto, pero… casi inconscientemente, sintió una presencia acechando. Un espectador. Con sospecha levantó la mirada.

-Er… ¿Neville sabe que tú y yo…?- preguntó sintiéndose un poco incómodo ante tanto escudriñamiento.

-Sí.- y el rubio respondió con una simplicidad que no le agradó demasiado. Casi como si fuera algo obvio y sin importancia.

-¿En serio?-

-Por eso nos está mirando con esa cara de sospecha.- sonrió, girando los ojos. -¿Por qué?-

-No… nada supongo.-

Suspiró, aunque lo cierto es que no le había caído nada bien la idea. Y por cómo se presentaban las cosas, era seguro que la iniciativa la había tomado el rubio. Él le había comentado sobre el hecho, porque con la poca frecuencia con que Harry bajaba hasta el laboratorio, era imposible que Neville fuera quien descubriera el asunto. No como lo habían hecho Ron o Seamus, con ellos Harry tenía la culpa de demostrar horas y horas de interrelación que los delataba. Con el trigueño era lo contrario.

Así que Draco se lo había dicho por voluntad propia, pero ¿con qué propósito? ¿Por qué ventilaría algo como eso? ¿Por desvergonzado? ¿Para regodearse de haberse acostado con El Salvador? ¿Tal vez porque confiaba más en Neville que en él? Quizás ellos compartían más cercanía y comodidad de lo que el rubio sentía estando con el moreno.

Y el problema que más lo carcomía ahora, era que Harry había tenido varias oportunidades para aclarar el asunto, pero hasta el momento no le había preguntado a Draco qué clase de relación había mantenido realmente con el trigueño. ¿A qué le llamaba ser _buenos_ _amigos_? ¿Y por qué Neville ya sabía sobre ellos cuando apenas llevaban un par de semanas viéndose de manera íntima y el moreno aún no sabía nada sobre "esa otra" relación? Qué mierda… ¡si se suponía que al hombre le iban las mujeres!

¿Pero entonces dónde estaba la posesión? ¿Por qué Neville sólo le sonreía y no estaba delimitando terreno? Porque en ese preciso momento, lo único que Harry deseaba era demostrar la intimidad que lo unía al rubio. Quería demostrar que podía tocarlo, besarlo y sostenerlo cuándo quisiera. Que entre ellos había más que las terribles palabras del pasado y los lacónicos tecnicismos del trabajo. Había mucho más.

-Estas dos cajas están listas.- dijeron de pronto detrás suyo y el estómago del moreno dio tres saltos mortales. –Doscientos cincuenta viales en cada caja.- y a propósito del diablo. Neville se le acercó y dejó ambos paquetes a un lado de Harry. –Hay más antídoto que enfermos, así que debería ser suficiente para los próximos meses.- la maldita sonrisa volvió a encararlo maliciosamente.

-Eso espero.- sus manos picaban. Tan sólo por decir algo y alejar su mente de esos molestos pensamientos, comentó: -¿Se pueden empequeñecer las cajas?-

-No, nada de encantamientos modificantes pero aguantará uno locomotor.-

Él asintió. Luego comenzaron a hablar sobre el análisis de la siguiente poción. No había nada que pudiera hacer cuando el trigueño se había quedado con ellos, conversando, sonriendo y mirándolos a ambos. ¡Incómodo!

* * *

Jueves.

Simulaba leer el pergamino que tenía delante: el registro que el periodista de Relaciones Comunitarias había realizado de la entrega de los antídotos en San Mungo, la tarde anterior. La noticia había sido enviada a todos los periódicos de la Comunidad Mágica justo después, así que ya debía ser parte del número del día. El otro folio era un cronograma para los próximos interrogatorios y un poco más de información relacionado. Todas eran cosas que ya se sabía de memoria, que no tenía caso seguir mirando, pero parecía una mejor opción que mantener la mirada sobre el rubio.

Antes de la reunión Draco había llegado hasta su oficina, preguntando por la entrega, él le había respondido que todo había marchado bien y ese parecía ser el fin del asunto, pero continuaron hablando sobre el caso. El moreno no habría tenido problemas sobre ello, pero mirar a Draco le había recordado la sugerente sonrisa de Neville, su mirada penetrante y la noción de que eran _amigos_. Lo que sea que eso significaba.

Y como el día anterior, el moreno había tenido la deliciosa oportunidad de verlo pulular a su alrededor mientras hablaba, mientras revisaba los libros de la estantería, mientras se le acercaba sigilosamente y extendía su aterciopelada energía sobre él. Mientras le ayudaba a invocar algo de sosiego a su siempre perturbada magia. Y Harry no hacía más que observarlo, antojándosele delante de sus ojos. Por eso había extendido su brazo y se permitió hacer lo que el día de ayer, delante de Longbottom, se había negado. Y así, de pronto se vio acariciando el costado de sus muslos, deslizando sus dedos a través de la templanza de aquella grácil extensión.

Entonces Draco lo había mirado, esbozando una tenue sonrisa que más parecía un silencioso permiso. Tomándolo por detrás de su rodilla, el moreno había tirado de él y en segundos, tuvo al hombre justo a su lado. Parado indolente, entre los muslos de Harry.

-No sabes lo exigente que es tu magia.- le había dicho.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Que he sentido a tú magia tirar de mí, no sabes cuánto.- volvió a sonreírle, desde su altura más dominante. –Pero te contienes porque estamos en el Ministerio.-

-Por eso has estado dando vueltas a mí alrededor…para hacerme ceder.- y suavemente sus dedos fueron ascendiendo a lo largo de aquella bastedad de músculos apretados y la textura rugosa del pantalón. Subiendo, subiendo cada vez más, hasta que su pulgar chocó contra el inició de su nalga y el resto de sus dedos se encontraron con la calidez entre sus piernas. Harry lamió sus labios.

-No precisamente, mi intención era algo más mágica que física.- y ésta vez fue el rubio quien levantó su mano y la depositó en su cuello, justo bajo su oreja.

Fue así como sus magias se expandieron de forma menos ligera y con inesperada exquisitez, ambas se encontraron danzando a su alrededor. Arremolinándose con intimidad, con gusto, con conocimiento, con una pertenencia que estremeció a Draco y llenó al moreno de plenitud.

Frunció un poco el ceño, suspirando profundamente. Sus manos continuaron acariciando los muslos del rubio, incursionando a través de su cuerpo de esa forma tan sensual y tan expuesta, apenas presionando y acariciando, para no excitar demasiado. Pero a diferencia de lo que Harry realmente deseaba hacer, no quiso acercarse mucho más a él. Aun cuando quería abrazar su cintura y hundir su rostro en los cálidos pliegues del sweter que cubría su abdomen. Quería apretarse contra su cuerpo y aspirar su aroma.

A cambio, tan sólo mantuvo una correcta distancia, tocándolo mientras su mente se hundía en la incertidumbre de esos sentimientos que de pronto llenaban su interior. Y era extraño, porque nunca antes había sentido esa saciedad fuera de la cama del rubio, lejos de sus piernas abiertas y sus brazos acogedores, tan sólo estando en su presencia. Completamente confortado bajo el suave tacto de aquellos pálidos dedos en su cuello y colmado de agradables sensaciones. Simplemente pleno.

Y esa satisfacción, chocaba llena de contradicciones contra otros sentimientos, otros pensamientos acarreados desde el día anterior. Es que lejos de su intención inicial, Harry había pasado toda la noche pasada pensando acerca de esa extraña relación entre Draco y Neville. Y si había que ser honestos, muchas de sus suposiciones comunicaban hacia derroteros que no lo entusiasmaba nada, porque ya había asumido con bastantes pistas que el trigueño había participado bajo el rol de "enfermo", como el perturbado Harry Potter. El rubio seguramente lo había tratado con su particular "medicina", sanándolo de lo que sea que le aquejaba, por eso ahora el hombre le parecía tan compuesto y tan lleno de confianza.

Pero si pensaba en "enfermedad", "tratamiento" y "medicina", lo que realmente quería decir era sexo y liberación. Aun cuando Neville era hetero, hasta donde sabía. Lo mismo sucedía con Joseph Cobbs.

Mierda. Por eso prefería simular leer un par de pergaminos que no le interesaban, que mirar al rubio, deseando tenerlo cerca y sólo para él. No dejarse llevar por su maldita mente.

Apenas había pensado en que necesitaba que Seamus y Travers llegaran ya para comenzar la reunión, cuando los vio cruzar rápidamente las puertas de la Sala de Conferencias.

-Es mejor que todos nos vayamos del Cuartel.- anunció el irlandés, tan sólo pisar dentro del salón. Travers avanzó rápidamente hasta el mesón central, su rostro parecía preocupado a ojos del moreno.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó levantándose de su lugar a la cabeza de la reunión.

-¿No lo han escuchado todavía? La unidad de Botherman tuvo una redada ayer por la noche, tuvieron un descuido… al parecer no cercaron bien el perímetro de intervención y hubo una explosión en una casa vecina. Murió una niña muggle.- negó Seamus con la fatalidad en el gesto. –El Ministro solicitó un sumario, obviamente… pero Robards está tan enojado que ya mandó a la mierda a la mitad del Cuartel. Se los juro… tenemos que irnos Harry, porque está hecho un puto.-

Con la simple mención de Robards, Draco sintió un frígido viento lleno de tensión escalar incómodo a través de su cuerpo. Un frío que surcó toda su espalda desagradablemente. Draco apretó los labios y lo miró por un segundo. Potter, tan sincero como otras veces, expresaba a través de la magia sus inquietudes con la facilidad de una simple mirada. Ya sea el deseo carnal o el resquemor por los reclamos de un jefe.

Al rubio nunca le parecería tan susceptible, hasta que le escuchó decir:

-Esto será un hervidero durante el resto de la semana… así que,- el moreno recordó repartirles rápidamente el par de pergaminos a cada uno, -cada uno se va a su tarea, ya saben… autonomía y pro-actividad… y nos reunimos de nuevo el lunes.- anunció gallardamente y en cinco segundos se vio una perfecta retirada.

* * *

Viernes 20:48.

Después de que su equipo había arrancado del Cuartel, Harry no había vuelto a ver a ninguno de ellos desde entonces; salvo a Cobbs claro, que era su compañero en la investigación de las chimeneas. No quería decirlo, pero su Unidad era tan buena trabajando como escabulléndose y escondiéndose. Muy Griffindor. Así además, no había podido ver al rubio de nuevo y debía decir que extrañaba pasar los viernes por la noche a su lado. Carajos. Maldito Robards y su puto carácter.

Y pensar en Draco le hacía preguntarse qué estaría haciendo en ese momento, si estaría en su departamento, si estaría trabajando en algo sobre el laboratorio o si estaría elaborando la tan esperada poción para Ron. El pelirrojo no lo aceptaría, pero desde entonces se había mostrado muy expectante cada vez que el rubio se le acercaba. Casi podía ver cómo se lo comía la curiosidad y la esperanza de un resultado positivo. El problema es que Seamus ya le había dado todo un panorama de posibilidades y aunque aquellas infusiones no eran propiamente afrodisíacos, si lograban parejas receptivas y fuertemente interesadas; según sus desvergonzadas palabras: "Hermione no querrá despegarse de tú… tú… ombligo y eso es lo más santo que puedo decirte".

Harry sonrió, recordando el rostro sonrojado de su amigo y su intención de parecer suspicaz sobre cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con Malfoy. Pero sus lúbricos ojitos relucían sexo por todos lados.

-Joder.- se quejó ruidosamente, era como la tercera o cuarta vez que lo hacía.

¡Se suponía que estaba leyendo uno de esos libros sobre linajes sangre pura, que Seamus le había entregado! Pero no podía concentrarse, no podía ni siquiera comprender una simple línea, no cuando su mente se negaba a pensar en algo más que no fuera Draco. Quería estar con Draco. Quería hablar con él, hacer alguno de esos incómodos ejercicios o simplemente sentir su hermosa magia. Quería estar con Draco.

Y el asunto ni siquiera era por cuestiones físicas, porque a pesar de que fueron sólo unas cuantas veces y muy lejos de la comunidad mágica, Harry no había tenido problemas para irse a algún pub a follar con algún tipo o aceptar una mamada incluso. Aunque eso había significado usar encantamientos _glamour_ o pociones multijugos con muggles, pero en aquellas ocasiones las cosas habían estado tensas, sus relaciones sentimentales no lo habían satisfecho o pendían de un hilo. Era uno de esos momentos en que todo le parecía un maldito lío. Draco le habría dicho que era uno de esos "estados de perturbación".

Bien, en otras circunstancias el sexo sí había sido un buen modo para aliviar las preocupaciones, aun cuando siempre había sido receloso de hacerlo con extraños.

Pero esas eran "otras circunstancias". Ahora sólo quería ver al rubio. Y lo deseó tanto y con tanta fuerza, que en el momento en que sintió el crujido de la chimenea justo frente al sofá donde estaba sentado, por un instante tuvo la ansiosa esperanza de que fuera Draco. Draco. ¡Draco!

Con un rápido pase de varita abrió la conexión, pero entonces vio un rostro distinto al otro lado de la comunicación. Uno que no había esperado, ni deseado ver. Sus hombros cayeron y su semblante se tensó en un rictus incómodo.

-Hola Harry.-

-Colin.- dijo, sin poder ocultan un poco de su decepción. En su mente habían estado los encantadores ojos plateados de Draco, su boca deliciosa y sus manos acogedoras, ahora todo había mutado a los apáticos sentimientos por el aparatoso chico que tenía delante. Su presencia simplemente hacía más amargo el vacío.

-Claro, ¿quién más podría ser?- y su risa le erizó el vello del cuerpo.

-Me comunico con más gente, aunque no lo creas.- bufó. Si las cosas iban por ese lado, el moreno estaba seguro que terminaría enojado o cerrándole la conexión en la cara.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado?- preguntó de pronto, como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo anterior.

-Tú tampoco lo has hecho.-

-Estoy ocupado con las clases.

-Y yo con el caso.-

-Bueno, bueno, no es como si fuésemos a solucionar algo de esa manera.- suspiró el chico. Harry quiso rosar los ojos. -¿Por qué no vienes a Manchester este fin de semana?-

-¿Qué?-

-Claro, ¿no me has extrañado?- silencio. –Ni intentes hacerte el orgulloso y decirme que no, porque seguro no es cierto… sé cómo te pones con los casos, con Robards, cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles y después de todo, no he estado ahí para calmar tus pesadillas o calentar tú cama.- entonces lo vio sonreír con picardía. -¿No me has extrañado durante la noche?-

Con la misma rapidez con que procesó aquella declaración, de la misma forma el moreno se dio cuenta que desde hace días no tenía una pesadilla. Llevaba días durmiendo perfectamente bien, es cierto que ya no tenía sueños, pero tampoco inquietudes. Nada bueno, ni malo. Aunque… con todo el sexo que había tenido con Draco, era difícil no caer como un niño cansado de tanto jugar.

Realmente no se había percatado del hecho, después de todo seguía pasando días llenos de tensión con el viejo Jefe de Aurores y con los deberes de la investigación, con la idea de que su magia era un cúmulo de turbulencias decolorando la realidad a su alrededor e influenciando al pequeño Teddy con confusión; pero la verdad es que no había pasado noches malas.

Había que decirlo: todo había marchado excelente y tan sólo estando en la compañía del rubio, sintiendo su magia amansando la suya con esa suave delicadeza de terciopelo, sus sentidos derretidos de placer bajo el toque de su piel suave. No había nada que lo hiciera pensar en algo más cuando estaba con él. El hombre lo había distraído con placeres, había sometido su sedición con gentilezas y de una forma tan suave y absoluta, que él no había notado la magnitud del hecho. No había tenido pesadillas. No había soñado con Dumbledore o con la guerra.

Por eso quería a Draco justo ahora.

-¿Qué quieres Colin?-

-Ya te dije, quiero que vengas éste fin de semana a verme. La Galería de Arte Mágico de Manchester es mejor que la del Callejón Diagon y ahora tienen una exposición de escultura levitada, que está genial. Mejor que cualquiera que hayamos visto.-

"¿Hayamos?", se preguntó el moreno. Cómo se notaba que el chico distaba mucho de conocerlo a él y a sus gustos, porque Colin siempre era el único que disfrutaba de esas cosas.

-Sabes que no puedo.-

-Vamos, ¿cuán problemático será dejar el tema del caso sólo por un fin de semana?- insistió.

-No puedo…-

-Harry, es sólo un fin de semana. ¿Cuándo te he pedido algo así?-

-Colin…- y no alcanzaba a negar, cuando el chico volvía a pedir lo mismo.

-No puedo creer que sigas negándote cuando no nos hemos visto hace más de un mes.-

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?-

-Sólo quiero un par de días contigo.-

¿Un par de días con él? ¿Ahora pedía un par de días con él, cuando habían pasado semanas sin verse, ni hablarse? ¿Ahora pensaba en el hombre que había abandonado sin un lamento, ni concebir un arreglo, a cambio de unas simples fotografías? Era casi una obviedad golpeando su rostro, pensar que el chico tuviera otras intenciones además de la nostalgia romántica. No era que lo extrañara, tampoco preocupación, no cuando parecía gozar sabiendo de su sufrimiento con el pasado de mierda que continuaba atormentándolo mientras dormía. Harry tenía noches de tortura y Colin le hablaba de galerías de arte.

-¿Es por algo más, cierto?- preguntó y sólo por un deseo por proteger su amor propio, anheló que no fuera así. Quería que por una vez, alguien no lo buscara con segundas intenciones.

-No.-

-¿Cierto?- repitió, porque sabía que no era verdad. Era un presentimiento más fuerte que la voz.

-Bueno, son muchas cosas… no es sólo por la Galería o cenar juntos o salir con mis amigos.-

-Hay más… hay más que eso, ¿verdad?- bufó una sonrisa y negó dándose cuenta de la ironía. En el pasado Colin había conocido todo de él, lo había seguido y lo había admirado, ahora era el más ignorante de los dos. –Dame el motivo real, ¿sí? Dejémonos de rodeos y dime por qué quieres que vaya.-

-¿Sabes que a veces eres un pesado?- lo escuchó suspirar sin mucho gusto de ser cuestionado y el moreno sólo asintió. -Está bien. Mi profesor de fotografía experimental es un squib y trabaja en el mundo muggle, pero su hermano era mago y peleó contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Le dije que salía contigo y ahora quiere conocerte.-

-Que conveniente.- paladeó las palabras que representaban la historia de su vida amorosa. Conveniencias. Intereses. Oportunidades.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Nada… pero sabes que estoy ocupado.- repitió y esta vez pensaba ser claro con el chico. A pesar de que sabía que se molestaría con su respuesta. -Sabes que el trabajo me absorbe y seguro paso todo el fin de semana en el cuartel.-

-¿Cuándo te vas a preocupar por nuestra relación?- Colin soltó rápida y fuertemente, lucía tan sorprendido como infeliz con lo que escuchaba. -No puedo ser yo quien esté siempre detrás de ti, suspendiendo mis planes por tú trabajo o por tus problemas de sueño, siempre tratando de que conozcas gente, siendo el único que llama, que está disponible.-

-¿Tú? ¿Eres tú quien suspende, quien cede?- soltó incrédulo. Sus verdes ojos amplios entre tanta desfachatez. -¿No fui yo quien hace un mes te pedía que te quedaras acompañándome después de una pesadilla? ¡Te rogué!-

-¡Cuando lo necesitas!- alegó.

-¿Esto no es en las buenas y en las malas?-

-Si esto fuera un matrimonio…- negó como si ridiculizara el hecho. Como si fuera una promesa que se negaría de aceptar. -¿Sabes?, creo que no vamos a llegar a ningún lado así… no sé qué habrá pasado con Robards o la estupidez que sea, pero sé nota que no estas de humor y no es mí culpa, así que no pienso pasar por esto. Mejor hablamos en otro momento.-

-¿Será en un mes más o antes de tu primera calificación?-

Harry no había pensado en sus palabras, simplemente habían salido de su boca con la facilidad de un hechizo de defensa. Como un _protego_ contra una _bombarda_ y un poco, era así como se sentía después de la conversación. Como si tuviera que defender su orgullo y su valía. Su amor de ser humano.

Colin tan sólo se lo quedó mirando a través de las verdes cenizas de la conexión flú. Sus ojos lucían sorprendidos y molestos, tal vez porque ésta era la primera vez que el moreno se oponía de forma tan evidente y categórica. Era la primera vez que Harry no se comportaba consolador. Que no se dejaba llevar.

-Te desconozco.- dijo con su voz apretada.

-Así son las cosas ahora.-

-Ya hablaremos.- respondió y parecía intentar propiciar algún tipo de disculpa o arrepentimiento de boca del moreno. Pero no iba a suceder.

-Cuando quieras.- comentó tan suelto de cuerpo. Después de todo dudaba que el chico diera con él de nuevo, siendo que actualmente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Draco.

-Adiós…-

-Adiós.-

Y con la ágil floritura de su varita, cortó toda comunicación. Con un gesto corto, suspiró y entonces se decidió por desconectar la chimenea. No quería escuchar, propiciar, ni presentir alguna otra conversación desagradable.

Lo que Harry no sabía, era las repercusiones que esa conversación le traería después.

* * *

Continuará =D

Como dice **Erisikol** , ya es tiempo que el resto del equipo valore el trabajo de Draco, aunque al menos ya lo están integrando de manera más completa. Sin contar con que Harry, conoce muy bien sus capacidades y sabe que el rubio puede sacar "ases de bajo la manga".

Lo siento a **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** , pero parece que el contrabandista está todavía muy bien oculto! XD

Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy!

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	20. Rama III

¿Cómo están mis personas favoritas?

Como siempre, agradezco mucho sus comentarios y les dedico el capítulo especialmente a quienes se mantienen fieles cada semana. ¡Aunque no pueda responder, lxs leo a cada unx de ustedes! **SuicideFreakWord** , **Erisikol** , **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** , **Sther-asr** , **AnataYume** , **Sinideas** , **Sonyeke** , **CuquiLuna3** , **DarySnape** y **Nekoconeco56**.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

Capítulo 19: Rama III

Esa noche el moreno no pudo quitar de su mente la oscura sensación de estar solo en su casa, sabiendo que el chico que había sido su novio y en quien había confiado, no lo estimaba más que para satisfacer caprichos y como ornamento del cual obtener algún provecho. Sabiendo que no tendría más compañía que sus propios pensamientos. Ron y Hermione compartían sus vidas juntos, su ahijado y Andrómeda vivían como una pequeña familia de dos, mientras él sólo tenía el deseo y la esperanza de tener una relación que funcione. Algo como lo que tenían sus amigos.

Tal vez fuera su culpa por estar siempre preocupado por el trabajo, siempre tenso por lo que dirá Robards, siempre inquieto por las expectativas que otros se hacían de él, de El Salvador. Tal vez había descuidado a Colin y por eso todo se había podrido. Tal vez ni siquiera había sabido elegir y el moreno había optado por la persona que le resultara más adecuada, cuando realmente no lo era: el chico había sido un buen fanático cuando pequeño, pero ahora estaba desencantado con la realidad que era Harry Potter.

Y ahora el resultado de todo era encontrarse solo en Grimmauld place, intentando leer para la investigación y sintiéndose patético por ello.

Bien, para cualquiera la solución sería bastante fácil, podía sencillamente desaparecer y marchar hacia el departamento de Draco. Todo su cuerpo se lo pedía, pero, ¿no le resultaría desagradablemente insistente al rubio? ¿Otra vez pasar el fin de semana con el moreno, atendiendo sus exigencias? ¿Otra vez cuidar de la perturbada magia de Harry? No parecía algo que el hombre quisiera hacer cada viernes. Quizás estaba ocupado o ya tendría planes. Quizás ni siquiera había pensado en Harry, ni le interesaba encontrarse con él.

Soltó una suerte de garabatos mientras subía por las escaleras y finamente se iba a su habitación. Protegiendo las paredes con encantamientos para aislar la magia del resto de la casa, enchufó su viejo televisor y se enajenó viendo programas insustanciales, películas de acción que resultaban aburridas al lado de la magia y noticias que no tenían ningún significado para él.

Con plena consciencia se obligó a pensar en algo más que no fuera Draco, en toda la calidez que le inspiraba… en la suavidad de las sábanas en su cama… en cada una de las cosas que extrañaba con tan sólo un par de días de ausencia. Como si fuera tan fácil mediar entre la razón y las primitivas pulsaciones de insatisfacción quemando cada recodo de su interior.

Joder. Si al menos pudiera boxear.

Fue así como el sábado transcurrió de la misma forma particular. Una lenta mañana inerte entre sus intentos de leer, ver televisión o tan sólo dormir. Era frustrante que ni siquiera el sueño acudiera a él para perder algo de tiempo, porque cerraba los ojos e intentaba relajarse, respirar de esa forma que le había recomendado el rubio y cuando ya casi alcanzaba la superficie de la vigilia, algo al fondo de su mente emitía los rezagos de una sensación pasada. Una hermosa experiencia aflorando entre los pliegues de su anhelo, como el recuerdo de esos cálidos dedos tocando los suyos en la oficina del Cuartel o la suave sensación de sus labios la primera vez que se besaron, aquel gesto lleno de tentativas y posibilidades. Todas las veces en que tuvo la oportunidad de hundir sus dedos en los rubios cabellos de su compañero. Todas las veces que pudo aspirar el delicioso aroma de su cuello. Todas las veces en que pudo despertar a su lado.

No eran únicamente memorias atoradas en su cabeza, era el instinto llamando, era lo más profundo de su naturaleza quien se negaba olvidar la dulzura. Era su inconsciente dándole una paliza a la razón y como si fuera una forma para alentarlo, su cuerpo lo sacaba del ensueño y Harry de pronto se encontraba con los ojos fijos en la madera oscura del cielo raso. Sabedor de que en la somnolencia sólo encontraría la voluntad de sus deseos.

¿Todo el día sería así? ¿Una parte de su existencia pensaría en Draco, mientras la otra insistiría en contenerla sin conseguirlo?

El moreno nunca se había sentido muy conforme con las cosas que no podía controlar, aun cuando su mente fuera una de ellas. Por eso a medio día salió de casa con el único propósito de caminar y almorzar algo decente en una cafetería o algo así; aunque el rubio no le había negado ningún tipo de comida, deseaba mantenerse dentro de los límites de lo adecuado. Nada que a Ron le pareciera el cielo, por ejemplo. Pensó para sí, mientras se servía un plato de arroz y verduras a la plancha. Toda una novedad para Harry y un poco sonsa si había que ser honestos.

Deslizó sus ojos por el agradable restaurante que había encontrado en Old Ford road, las mesas de madera dorada y los amplios ventanales hacia la avenida. De todas formas tenía el presentimiento de que el hombre habría ido a casa de Andrómeda, obviamente él no pensaba ir también. No quería que un encuentro allí pareciera tan poco casual. Tan fingidamente espontáneo. Se dijo y sus ojos de pronto se encontraron con los del camarero que le había atendido, un chico bastante joven y atractivo, parecía recién haber superado la mayoría de edad.

Sin intención alguna le dedicó una sonrisa, era sólo amabilidad y reconocimiento, pero cuando el muchacho le respondió con demasiada efusividad, Harry prefirió mirar hacia otro lugar.

¿Qué pensaría Draco si lo viera flirteando con otro chico? Como sea, no quería parecer un estorbo, un obstinado o resultar en un aburrimiento para él.

Por eso después de comer y antes de lo pensado, terminó pasando el resto del día en el frío Parque Victoria.

¡Pero!, pasar una tarde paseando y distrayéndose con cosas inmediatas, con niños jugando dificultosamente con sus enormes abrigos de invierno, con perros corriendo y saltando sobre el pasto escarchado, personas haciendo equilibrio sobre el suelo resbaladizo o mirando las vitrinas al otro lado de la calle, no era lo mismo que erradicar un pensamiento, extirpar una sensación o darle exilio a las preocupaciones. Porque tan pronto como había huido de sus aprensiones dentro de Grimmauld place, así de rápido había regresado a ellas en su retorno.

Ciertas ideas seguían estando al frente de su cabeza y cada vez se hacía más difícil contenerlas. Cada vez el deseo emocional se hacía más orgánico y ferviente. Exaltación. Ardor. Cada vez el rumor dentro de su cuerpo se hacía más persistente, cada vez su pierna se movía con mayor rapidez, con mayor agitación, con el nervioso impulso de la abstinencia. Con la ansiedad comiendo todo resguardo de control. Su mente hacía de su voluntad, algo insensato y de su cuerpo un extraño. Y de su boca un murmullo constante, un movimiento anhelante, un "Draco" que se negaba a salir con propiedad.

No podía aguantarlo. Y el problema es que nunca una necesidad se había transformado en algo tan somático, tan físico y tan evidente. Como el hambre o la sed, no había forma de negar su presencia, salvo con la satisfacción. Y él sabía lo que eso significaba.

-Harry.- llamaron a su lado y la taza de té vaciló entre sus dedos tomados por sorpresa. –Creo que no estás en ello.-

-¿Qué?-

-En tú té. Hace más de media hora que estás sentado con esa taza de té y no lo has tocado. Dámela, debe estar fría.-

Harry miró a la chica extender sus manos y tomar de las suyas la taza y el platillo. Hermione le sonrió con sus ojos atentos, mirándolo fijamente, como si quisiera escudriñar en su gesto. Como si quisiera clarificar las preguntas que hasta el moreno era capaz de ver en la cara de la chica, por eso ella lo había estado mirando desde que él había llegado a la Madriguera para la hora de almuerzo. Esa atención de mamá gallina, que podía llegar a ser molesto, pero que tal vez en esta ocasión fuera agradable recibir.

Porque simplemente no había podido aguantar en Grimmauld Place y como última opción de huida, había ido hasta allí por algo de tranquilidad. Algo de conversación y risas que pudieran alejar su cabeza de aquellos otros asuntos.

Es por eso que ahora él se encontraba allí, sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar en casa de los Weasley, escuchando pero sin entender la conversación de Angelina, George y Ginny sobre quidditch e intentando distraerse con las muestras de magia que siempre habían caracterizado al lugar.

-Harry…- escuchó nuevamente. –Ya suéltalo. Es obvio que viniste aquí por un motivo. Algo te preocupa, ¿cierto?-

-Veo que sigo sin poder ocultarte nada…- ella sonrió con evidente satisfacción, pero el moreno no sabía cuánto le iba a durar la felicidad si le contaba qué estaba sucediendo. –Bueno…-

-¿Sí?- y lo cierto es que su amiga parecía demasiado interesada en saber. Frunció el ceño.

-Es algo que… tiene que ver con Malfoy.- tentó y Hermione mantuvo ese misterioso gesto, cuando Harry esperaba ver algo de sorpresa. –Yo… bueno, seguro recuerdas que al principio tenía muchas quejas sobre él, me desagradaba la idea de recibirlo en mi División y no confiaba en nada de lo que hacía o decía, pero… finalmente resultó ser lo que todos necesitábamos.- bufó un poco, con una pequeña sonrisa relajando sus labios. –Se jodió a Robards con tan sólo un par de palabras.-

-Así supe.- comentó con un asentimiento y entonces ella pudo ver cómo la sonrisa del moreno se ampliaba bajo el pensamiento de algún recuerdo agradable. Es evidente que eran todas ideas sobre cierto rubio antiguamente odiado. –Parece que eso te hace feliz.-

-Bueno, Robards quedó de piedra, pero supongo que no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que trabajar con el viejo es difícil… que para mí ha sido complicado.- suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente y lamiendo sus labios con gusto. Con una intensidad meditabunda. –Y todo lo ha demostrado con acciones, ha sido capaz de identificar la poción N.N y crear una red de detección en el mundo muggle. Fue el primero en corroborar el encantamiento de censura e incluso… ¿supiste que explotó una chimenea y uno de los chicos quedó grave?-

-¡Sí Harry, Dios!- ella frunció los labios y de un manotazo golpeó la pierna del hombre. -Cuando Ron me contó me sentí tan preocupada, pudo haber resultado peor.-

-Es que fue peor Hermione, pero Draco logró salvar el rostro de una persona que ni siquiera tenía labios… estaba completamente… destrozado, derretido. Yo no sabía qué hacer y él… él parece poder arreglarlo todo.- lamió sus labios y se frotó el rostro, porque cada vez que lo consideraba se daba cuenta de todo lo que significaba la presencia del rubio en su existencia. En la forma de llevar el caso y cómo estaba viviendo su vida. Aún no podía creer que hubiese podido ayudarlo de tal forma. Simplemente a sus ojos, era fascinante. –Todo lo difícil y lo preocupante se transforma en nada, cuando…- volvió a suspirar con fuerza. –Él… ha sido capaz de arreglarlo todo.-

Hermione asintió, manteniendo aquella pequeña sonrisa conciliadora. No iba a decirlo, pero ella ya estaba al tanto de muchos de los altibajos que sufría la División 3, después de todo Ron era de las personas que necesitaba desahogarse sobre sus preocupaciones y una de ellas era cierto interés que había visto en Harry hacia El Hurón. "¡Ahora confía en él, Hermione!", le había dicho el pelirrojo la primera vez que había distinguido uno de esos extraños acercamientos, tal vez había sido después de ese comentario hacia Robards. Aquel que parecía un momento decisivo en la trasformación del desprecio hacia la evidente admiración. Luego su novio se había escandalizado con un "¡Creo que Harry lo mira mucho, a pesar de que el Hurón sólo habla de sus perversiones!" y los "¡Ahora pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, Harry incluso se ha ofrecido a trabajar con él!"

Después habían seguido semanas donde ella le había visto inquieto y ensimismado, como si estuvieran ocurriendo sucesos que exigieran de toda su buena voluntad. Fue entonces que un día, no hace mucho, Ron le había soltado la bomba: "Creo que Harry y Malfoy… lo están… haciendo."

Sí, es cierto, ella se había sorprendido pero de alguna forma la noticia no le había parecido tan extraña. Harry y Draco Malfoy podían ser dos personas muy distintas, pero no del todo incompatibles y Hermione de alguna forma siempre había sabido que la distancia entre ambos, se iba a saldar. Y resultaba que no como compañeros o amigos, sino como algo mucho más íntimo.

-Tienes mucha fe en él.- añadió.

-Sí, porque es imposible no hacerlo… él ha hecho más de lo que debería, más de lo que habría hecho cualquiera, por el caso… por mí… y tal vez sea porque no lo he estado viendo sólo en el Ministerio.- comentó haciendo una pequeña pausa y sus manos volvieron a sentirse húmedas y con una suave sensación de cosquilleo arrasando con su calma, con la inquietud de desear estar otra vez con el rubio, de verlo y tocarlo. Suspirando, volvió a frotar su rostro con ansiedad. –No sé qué te parecerá esto, pero… él me ha estado ayudando con mi magia, con la forma en cómo he estado mirando las cosas últimamente y en cómo mi magia perturbada ha estado influenciando a Teddy.-

-¿Draco Malfoy te ha estado ayudando con tú magia?- esta vez ella sí amplio sus ojos y lo miró sorprendida. Harry asintió. –Eso tiene mucho sentido.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno, que ha estado haciendo un muy buen trabajo, porque hace mucho que no sentía tú magia tan áspera.- el moreno soltó una sonrisa ligeramente entretenida.

-Es que sabe cómo suavizar las cosas y simplemente estar con él es… agradable. Estos dos meses han sido agradables, conversar con él y que ayude a Teddy, que aconseje a Andrómeda y nos pida hacer esos ridículos métodos de sanación, que me hable de ese culto hindú y haga que las cosas se vuelvan tranquilas y relajadas. Es agradable, es fascinante, es…-

Intentando mantener una sonrisa pequeña, Hermione asintió como una forma de alentarlo a seguir hablando, aunque ella ya sabía hacia dónde iban los tiros. Era sólo cosa de ver el brillo en sus ojos, esa forma ansiosa de hablar sobre Malfoy o cómo sus manos se movían con inquietud. Ahora comprendía por qué Ron se había preocupado tanto.

-Suena a una persona interesante de conocer.- asintió, dándole por su lado. -¿Y cuáles son esos métodos de sanación? ¿Cómo es que tú magia ya no es… una presencia tan "compleja"?-

-Bueno… con Teddy, él… lo ayuda a mantenerse tranquilo, a liberar el exceso de energía, a olvidarse de lo malo y pensar de forma positiva. Además él hace eso de proyectar su magia sobre las personas.- respondió y como ya venía siendo la tónica, en algún momento los verdes ojos de Harry se perdieron entre los encantadores retazos de los recuerdos y las sensaciones agradables que los acompañaban y que provocaban en su rostro una expresión de complacencia inigualable. -Él extiende su energía… dócil y cálida, hasta que toca la mía de esa forma ligera y cosquillosa. Es como si pasaran un terciopelo sobre mis brazos y mi rostro… sobre mi cuerpo entero…- suspiró profundamente con evidente gusto, como si recreara aquellos dulces sentimientos. –Es algo que va amucho más allá de un contacto normal, es una sensación profunda y persistente y agradable… y lleno de satisfacción. E incluso sus manos… su piel es tan suave y su aroma tan… delicioso… y…-

-¿Se han tocado?- no pudo evitar preguntar, tal vez un poco curiosa y asombrada del fervor y de la fluida manera como las palabras salían de su boca. Como si dejara salir en libertad las emociones que brotaban de su completa existencia. Fue en ese momento en que Harry levantó el rostro y pareció realmente verla, darse cuenta que no hablaba solo.

-¿Tocado?- preguntó el hombre y luego le respondió con un asentimiento.

-¿Y sexo?-

Esta vez el moreno pensó en los fines de semana y todos esos días que había pasado junto a Draco, sólo teniendo sexo. Y recordó por qué había ido a La Madriguera en primer lugar, por qué extrañaba tanto al rubio, por qué quería verlo, por qué deseaba estar con él.

-Sí…- comenzó, -pero también es parte de su método de sanación. La forma cómo la magia se manifiesta durante el sexo, cómo fluye y equilibra el cuerpo. No es sólo follar…- indicó y de pronto Hermione sintió una pequeña vibración agitar la magia a su alrededor. Si hubiese mirado la piel se su brazo, la habría visto con carne de gallina, -aunque no lo creas es una forma de controlar la magia.-

-Lo creo.- asintió ella. –No te preocupes Harry, no tienes por qué justificarte. Lo único importante es que tú te sientas bien con esto y si es así, entonces para mí también será algo bueno. ¿Y cómo podría molestarme si él ha estado ayudándote con tu magia?- sonrió, esta vez con un gesto solapadamente conspiratorio. Entonces preguntó. -¿Pero aún no me has dicho qué es lo que te inquieta?-

-Lo que me inquieta…- murmuró y Hermione lo vio desviar la mirada, sus salvajes ojos de verde boscoso inclinados hacia cualquier lugar. Buscando vislumbrar algo de claridad o de fortaleza, a lo largo de las paredes y los ventanales del hogar, de la cómoda hospitalidad de lo conocido, aquello que lo envolvía. La seguridad de los parajes que le eran familiares, parecían capaces de darle esa valentía que la rutinaria preocupación le habían arrebatado. –Nos hemos estado reuniendo durante los fines de semana hace más de un mes, nos vemos con regularidad en el Cuartel… sentir su magia ya es algo común para mí, sentir sus dedos o tocarlo, es algo normal. Pero ahora no lo he visto desde el jueves y… lo extraño, quiero verlo Hermione, quiero hablar con él. Quiero ir a su departamento, comer de sus verduras insípidas, escucharlo hablar sobre la columna astral y las infusiones y la correcta respiración… incluso me gusta el olor de sus sábanas…- dijo, con un suspiro y su mirada continuaba perdida en otro lugar. –Creo que me gusta, Hermione y he deseado ir a verlo desde hace días.-

-¿Y por qué no has ido?-

-¿No crees que soy un poco cargante algunas veces?- por un momento la chica quiso soltar un "aww", de pura ternura. Su amigo era tan tonto, por momentos.

-Harry, en la convivencia cotidiana se generan los afectos, en el compartir tiempo y en el conocernos los unos a los otros. Ya me lo dijiste tú, al principio él no te agradaba y después de un tiempo trabajando juntos, ahora crees que te gusta. ¿Quién dice que no vaya a ser algo recíproco?-

El moreno sonrió con un gesto extraño, a consideración de la mujer. Entonces se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá, su cabeza recostaba en el respaldo y sus hombros caídos en la distención del consuelo. O tal vez eran sus pensamientos demasiado pesados para mantener la frente en alto. Como fuera, ella habría querido saber un poco más sobre sus razones para semejante reticencia y aprensión. ¿Por qué todavía estaba allí cuando llevaba días queriendo ver al rubio? ¿Por qué parecía retenerse a sí mismo, a veces ocultándose detrás del nombre de Teddy? Si por lo que había escuchado ambos se llevaban bien… y si habían tenido sexo entonces no es como si aún se odiaran o fueran un par de desconocidos.

O tal vez aún había algo que el moreno no le había querido decir. Por cierto, ¿qué pasaba con Colin?

-¿Crees que debería ir?- escuchó de pronto y aún sin estar muy segura del todo, le respondió.

-¿Por qué no?-

Eso había sido lo último que había escuchado, antes de tomar la voluntad suficiente y salir corriendo de La Madriguera. Apenas había logrado despedirse de forma general, algunos besos en las mejillas y otros apretones de manos, antes de avanzar fuera de los límites de la barrera anti-desaparición y marcharse.

¿Su amiga tendría razón y habría algo de reciprocidad entre ambos? ¿Para Draco habría algo más que la amabilidad y la intimidad de la ayuda, algo más que ser el emisor de un tratamiento?

Porque Harry había descubierto que más allá de ir por motivos de bienestar físico o mágico, él había encontrado algo más importante. Demasiado importante.

Tan importante, que cuando Draco abrió la puerta de su departamento, Harry sintió un temblor remeciendo todo su interior y su respiración se apretó dentro de su pecho y sus manos volvieron a humedecerse con la ansiedad de los deseos. Y sintió que nunca debió esperar tanto para ir, porque ahora que lo observaba, real y táctil justo delante suyo, se daba cuenta de todas las diferencias con las cuales se había conformado durante esos días. Como que el brillante color de sus ojos era apenas una sombra de la imagen que tenía en su cabeza, que su cabello era más rubio y sedoso, que su piel era más pálida y de apariencia más suave y que sus labios eran mucho más tentadores de lo que recordaba.

Aún más su magia, que era bálsamo tocando sutilmente los bordes de la suya. Era increíble la fuerza de su presencia apaciguadora, donde cada encuentro con él era un albor, fresco y resplandeciente. No había gesto que para el moreno no fuera bienvenido, ni siguiera sus mansos pestañeos que le parecían el coqueto vuelo de una mariposa.

¿Draco sería capaz de sentir lo mismo que él?

Entonces su hermosa y vivaz mirada se enfocó directamente sobre él y Harry suspiró como única respuesta.

-Harry…- dijo con algo de sorpresa, pero aun así esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Qué sucede?-

-No quiero que llegue el lunes.- escuchó Draco quien lo miraba con expresión contemplativa, apreciando la forma cómo sus hombros estaban otra vez tensos, igual que su ceño y el borde de sus labios. Algo que ya antes había visto. –Y me siento… un poco hastiado.- lo vio suspirar nuevamente, entonces se decidió a hacerse a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

El rubio frunció el ceño, en cuanto la cercanía del moreno le hizo darse cuenta de aquella magia de textura extrañamente agobiada y que parecía tocarlo con una hosca e incómoda insistencia.

-Creo que es inevitable que llegue mañana. De todas formas, pensé que habías dejado de trabajar fuera del horario del Ministerio.- ambos caminaron hacia la cocina americana y Harry dejó su chaqueta sobre uno de los taburetes. -¿Quieres algo de tomar o de comer?-

-Podría ser un té… antes almorcé en La Madriguera, pero no me sentía muy bien.- Draco alzó sus cejas, pero antes de ser percibido se giró hacia el estante a su espalda. ¿Acaso el moreno encontraba mayor comodidad con él que en la casa de los Weasleys? Cuánto habría dado por escuchar algo semejante en sus tiempos de colegio y con qué felicidad se lo habría enrostrado a Ronald y a la desabrida de su hermana.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo para arreglar el problema?- el rubio no quería emocionarse con el significado de esas palabras, después de todo el hombre había ido allí a cambio de bienestar. Como cuando se va al medimago o algo así. Y debía recordarse que Harry sentía un cierto tipo de desagrado por él, que quizás haya menguado un poco con motivo del sexo, pero eso no implicaba un verdadero aprecio tampoco.

-Si me preguntas por trabajo… no, ni siquiera he podido poner mi cabeza en ello y sabes que cuando estoy disperso, todo ese tema de la magia y las respiraciones y… lo que sea, no funcionan. Ya te lo dije antes.- respondió, sujetando su morena cabeza abrumada en sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesa. Y sin poderlo evitar, sus ojos viajaron hacia aquella espalda delgada y precisa, la curva al final de ella seguía siendo igual de hermosa de lo que recordaba. El borde de ese sweter azul oscuro resbalaba sobre sus caderas y forzaba a su mirada a dirigirse directamente hacia el inicio de los bolsillos en sus jeans negros. Así era muy fácil distraerlo de lo que decía. –Si pudiera boxear de nuevo…-

Entonces Draco se giró y desde el otro lado del mesón, le extendió una fragante taza de alguna de esas doradas infusiones relajantes, cuyo aroma a Harry le resultaba extrañamente familiar. La olfateó con interés y le pareció dulce y agradable. Tomó un sorbo.

-El boxeo no es lo único que existe.- comentó y luego sacó un frasco de galletas caseras desde uno de los estantes. Ante su expresión, el rubio le explicó: –No me mires así, mis habilidades no llegan a tanto. Andrómeda fue muy amable en regalármelas.- sonrió. –Además… sabes que trato de pasar los sábados con Teddy, volamos un poco en escoba y después fuimos a una de esas actividades infantiles en su colegio muggle. Tú pudiste haber ido y…- se alzó de hombros. Tampoco era como si Harry Potter estuviera obligado a acudir a él por ayuda. –Por fin conocí a ese chico Cahill, pero por suerte no parecía interesado en andar incordiando a los demás.- escuchó y como otras tantas veces, el moreno sintió la culpabilidad de no saber sobre la vida de su propio ahijado.

-¿Cómo es que yo no supe de eso?-

-Teddy no tenía intenciones de ir, pero considerando que el próximo año entrará a Hogwarts, pensé que sería buena idea para él llevarse algunos buenos recuerdos con sus amigos muggles.-

-De todas formas alguien pudo haberme dicho algo…- se quejó, pero toda su molestia provenía de su propia frustración.

-Harry.- le respondió con un bufido un poco disgustado. –Entiendo las complicaciones por las que estás pasando, pero deberías dejar de pensar sólo en tus necesidades. También entiendo que para ti debe ser difícil acércate a tú ahijado cuando no te sientes bien, pero no puedes mantenerte alejado… no puede ser que el chico desee verte y tú no estés cerca, que no te enteres de éstas cosas y te ofendas porque no te avisan.-

-Así suena como si yo fuera un maldito egoísta.- murmuró, antes de tomarse casi la mitad de la infusión de un solo trago.

-Lo sé.- rodeó el mesón y se sentó junto al hombre moreno. Dándose cuenta que una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la apariencia de Harry Potter, era la masculinidad de su perfil. Había que reconocerlo, le encantaba su cabello desordenado y abundante, tanto que tentaba a sus dedos por hundirlos entre sus mechones. Su mandíbula cuadrada, tan fuerte y apretada, como evidencia de sus sentimientos de disgusto y fatiga. Tan de macho como su nariz recta, sus labios grandes y poderosos y sus cejas abundantes. Demasiado atractivo para el bien de Draco. –Tú magia se siente punzante.- comentó queriendo cortar con ese repentino momento de silencio, aún cuando sus ojos seguían en camino a lo largo de su mejilla.

-Hermione me dijo lo mismo… y le pareció raro porque las veces anteriores no había sentido mi magia tan áspera, ella la llamó así. Áspera.- entonces Harry tomó la taza y bebió el resto del contenido en un par de tragos. Luego movió las manos sobre la mesa y los dedos golpearon suavemente la madera. Hasta el momento había contenido el tic de su pierna derecha, aquella que se movía con agitación arriba y abajo, pero no podría mantenerse quieto por mucho más tiempo. Continuaba sintiendo esa ansiedad manipulando la voluntad de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué Draco no hacía nada? –En cambio yo no siento la tuya, como usualmente lo haces…-

Draco vio que era la tercera o cuarta vez que sus manos se estiraban o encogían en torno a la taza, tocando aquí y allá, haciendo algún sonido con las yemas, los nudillos o el borde de sus uñas. También había advertido que el moreno se removía sobre el taburete y deslizaba sus barbáricos ojos verdes a lo largo de la cocina, casi como si buscara el lugar adecuado para mirar, para concentrarse o quizás para distraerse.

Fue con aquellas pistas que el rubio recordó los ataques de pánico que a veces sufría Potter, en presencia de Robards. Tal vez fuera un síntoma proveniente de la orfandad y el hombre sufría algún tipo de necesidad de aprobación de la única figura paterna que ahora tenía presente. Por eso y considerando las circunstancias, Draco tomó una de las manos, sosteniendo aquella palma grande y morena en las suyas más pequeñas y pálidas.

Harry soltó un suspiro profundo y sentido, apretando bajo sus dedos las delgadas falanges del rubio. Joder. Apenas era el vago contacto de un poco de piel, pero eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Eso. Un poco de tacto, después el rubio quizás le obsequiara un poco de su energía para que flotara alrededor suyo, luego algo de dulces aromas viajando hacia su nariz y las esperadas caricias de la secreta intimidad. Sí, aquel parecía un sentido de vida. Por eso, dejando todo pensamiento de lado por un momento, él cerró los ojos y permitió que aquellos suaves agasajos abarcaran las sensaciones de todo su cuerpo. Que se deslizaran desde su mano hacia la totalidad de sus sentidos. Y en el acto de sus parpados cerrados encontró tal complacencia. Todo eran delicadas puntas de dedos moviéndose con la armonía de la carnalidad, con el encanto de una serenidad conocida.

Eran tan sólo dedos, pero se sentían como transcendencia.

-Eres fácil de complacer.- escuchó la voz ligera de Draco y el moreno abrió los ojos para mirarlo, sin comprender a qué se refería. –Con tan sólo tocarte la mano, tú energía ya se siente un poco menos punzante, aunque igual de insistente.- comentó como si no fuera nada, pero él ya sabía a qué se debía ese hostigamiento y no era sólo su magia quien deseaba entrelazarse, unirse y vincularse estrechamente. El cuerpo también pedía.

-Supongo que es la costumbre, pero es cierto… me siento mucho más relajado con tus manos tocándome.- su mirada estaba quieta sobre el pálido rostro a su lado. Reafirmando las dulces sensaciones que la simple observación del hombre le provocaba, porque le gustaba ver aquella pequeña sonrisa ladeada, un poco astuta a pesar de todo. Del mismo modo cómo adoraba ver sus plateados ojos atentos a él, ser el centro de todo su interés, que no existiera nada más que sus necesidades para ser calmadas. Como Hermione le había dicho, deseaba que esos afectos fueran recíprocos. –Con lo que pasó con Botherman, es obvio que Robards me llamará a su oficina mañana.- apretó una de las manos del rubio bajo la suya. –Pero es muy pronto…-

"Muy pronto", pensó Draco, "muy pronto para enfrentarlo, para tener excusas o quizás para sobreponerse". Es cierto, es difícil no sentir simpatía por el moreno, por el idiota que lo había despreciado en el pasado y que aún hoy le había dedicado la palabra "desagrado" con tanta facilidad; era difícil no apiadarse de él cuando puede verlo tan inquieto, tan lleno de preocupaciones y siendo constantemente golpeado en su amor propio. Cualquier persona con sentimientos vería tambalear su voluntad.

"Y recuerda que las buenas acciones son recompensadas", se repitió a sí mismo y entonces extendió una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de hombre, sintiendo una ligera aspereza bajo su piel. Era la rala textura de una barba incipiente. Sonrió un poco, ante aquel signo de madurez y virilidad.

-Es algo inevitable, pero más importante que pensar en la cercanía de esa inquietud, es pensar en los motivos de su origen y los medios para desbaratarla.- dijo con voz susurrante y su pálida mano yacía prendada al costado de ese rostro, a esa admirable mandíbula y su pulgar dibujaba cortas rutas a través de su pómulo. Harry simplemente se dejó llevar por el gusto de su calidez, entreabriendo los labios con placer puro y permitiendo a su mejilla descansar sobre esa palma domesticadora. Sutil y mansa.

-Robards es mi problema…- suspiró y su instinto lo obligó a observar un particular punto en el cuello del rubio. Un interesante lugar en el costado de esa larga extensión de piel, en la caliente sangre corriendo bajo sus músculos y las excelsas formas de su aristocracia. Su boca, sus ojos, su mente, todo él le decía, le exigía que se inclinara hacia el frente y lo besara allí. Como si fuera un eslabón entre la infinidad de significados que se habían extraviado entre ellos. Allí. Ese era el lugar donde quería posar sus labios.

-Sabes que no es así. El problema es tú fijación, es tú insistencia, es no querer asumir que eres tan sólo un hombre. Es lícito fallar, sentir temor o pedir ayuda y por sobre todo, esto no es una guerra contra Voldemort.- el moreno alzó ligeramente las cejas, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir el nombre del Mago Tenebroso. –No es algo de vida o muerte. Es trágico, sí, hay gente enferma y situaciones peligrosas, pero no es lo mismo y tampoco es tú responsabilidad.- replicó. –No asumas esa carga como si no existiera nada más en tú vida.-

-Lo sé…- pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-Eres sólo un auror, yo soy sólo un auror… Robards, es sólo un auror.-

El moreno suspiró profundo y a pesar de su intención original, se contuvo de llegar hasta aquel cuello delgado y agasajarlo con gusto, de presionarlo bajo sus labios y rogar por un poco de consuelo. Por el contrario y sólo por una cuestión de cercanía, besó su muñeca y olfateó su aroma dulce, a cuerpo florecido y esencias naturales.

¿Pensaría Draco que él era un tonto que no comprendía? Porque ésta no era la primera vez que le decía lo mismo: la "fijación", el gusto por el "control", el no dejar ir las cosas. Un niño a quien se le recuerda una y otra vez, no poner los dedos en el enchufe. ¿Llegaría el momento en que sería demasiado tarde para él, que el rubio se cansaría de ayudarlo, de sanarlo, de aleccionarlo? Un tonto que no cambiaba, que no aprendía, ese era Harry Potter.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Necesitaba a Draco, lo deseaba, lo quería. Constantemente. Para siempre.

Y el rubio… bueno, él sólo se quedó absorto, mirando aquel punto de contacto. Era fácil pensar en ser Kali y obligarlo a arrodillarse, cuando tenía al hombre subyugado a los encantos de su muñeca. Sería tan fácil hacerlo pagar por sus palabras. Tan fácil de conquistar y someter.

-Ven.- le dijo al final, tomando su mano y jalando de él fuera del sector de la cocina, pasando por el living y sin detenerse, lo condujo por las escaleras hacia el segundo nivel.

-¿Qué…? ¿Vamos a tener sexo?- preguntó, cuando ambos llegaran a la habitación, un poco sorprendido porque se lo propusiera de forma tan repentina. Harry tan sólo lo miraba, aún sin saber qué hacer mientras Draco se perdía dentro del baño y regresaba con una toalla. Entonces la extendió sobre la cama.

-No precisamente, vamos a explorar otras opciones _tántricas_.- le comentó, acercándose hasta él y con el delicado movimiento de sus dedos, fue levantando el borde inferior de su sweter. No sólo descubriendo las faldas de su camiseta desarreglada, sino también deslizando las yemas a través de sus costados, escalando lentamente por sus costillas hacia sus brazos y más arriba sobre su cabeza, hasta quitar la prenda por completo. Sin mucha demora, hizo lo mismo con su camiseta roja, deshaciéndose de ella del mismo modo como si desenvolviera una pieza que le resultara interesante y agradable a la vista y al tacto, recorriendo con sus manos todo a su paso.

Si Harry debía ser honesto, no había nada sexual en sus movimientos, pero a sus ojos la sola cercanía de su cuerpo y la gestualidad de sus manos era suficiente para erotizar todos sus pensamientos.

-¿Recuerdas los aceites que compramos en la tienda?- el moreno asintió. –Creo que ahora te vendría bien un masaje con uno de ellos, luego podrás dormir un poco y tal vez comer algo después.-

-¿Un masaje?- nunca había recibido uno, pero de todas formas se recostó de frente sobre la cama, a pedido del rubio. Se acomodó de tal forma que ninguna parte de su cuerpo quedara fuera de la toalla. –Nunca he recibido uno y soy un poco cosquilloso…-

-Tranquilo, sólo necesitas quedarte quieto y levantar los brazos.- le indicó, tocándole suavemente en uno de los hombros.

Qué podía hacer sino obedecer, todavía más si quería quedarse con el rubio hasta la inaplazable llegada del día siguiente. Aunque obviamente no pondría sus deseos en palabras, tan sólo se quedaría allí tendido, aceptando todo lo que Draco quisiera darle, mirándolo de costado mientras el hombre registraba en uno de los cajones de la cómoda y tomaba un pequeño frasco de envase transparente. Mientras se acercaba nuevamente a él y le bajaba un poco la pretina de los pantalones, antes de subírsele encima y sentarse sobre su trasero.

-¿Te molesta?- escuchó en algún lugar a su espalda y el rubio se removió encima suyo.

-No… no pesas nada.-

-Pero es un poco incómodo hacer esto con jeans.- Draco se movió un poco más, tratando de acomodar lo ajustado de sus pantalones. Finalmente se inclinó sobre Harry y sólo por molestarlo, le susurró al oído: –Aunque tienes un culo muy agradable para sentarse.- y el hombre respondió con un risueño bufido. –Bien, voy a comenzar… voy a tratar de que no sientas el aceite frío.-

-Bien.-

Entonces Draco destapó el envase y vació un poco en sus manos, frotándolas enérgicamente calentó la sustancia y luego deslizó sus palmas oleosas sobre aquella espalda. Muy pronto pudo darse cuenta que su contextura no era sólo musculosa en apariencia, Harry Potter tenía una espalda dura, nervuda y llena de las fuertes irregularidades de un cuerpo perfectamente cultivado. Su espina dorsal era un delicioso surco donde nacían las poderosas fibras que formaban el curvado y vigoroso músculo dorsal, lo mismo sus trapecios eran una portentosa masa de fuerza masculina y perfección apolínea; y con sus brazos levantados, su cuerpo revelaba franjas de carne hermosa y deltoides que le producían ganas de morder.

Formas que decían mucho sobre el hombre bajo su cuerpo y decían aún más de las propias manos del rubio, quien parecía abusar de aquel beneficio y permitía a sus dedos sobar líneas tentadoras y extender delicias carnales untadas del resbaloso aceite. Cálida y sensual humedad, arrastrando vicio y regalando albores. Aquello era tanto un trabajo como un gusto sensorial. Un placer que ascendía por sus brazos, por sus dedos que frotaban los duros nudos de tensión, deleitándose con su testarudez, adorando su violencia… su fuerza primitiva.

Joder. Draco nunca habría imaginado que tocar la espalda de Potter le resultaría tan sensual. Tan llena de carne delirante… y ser consciente de ello, su magia, como si fuera un ente independiente y tentado por la voluptuosidad de las sensaciones, comenzó a fluir libremente fuera de su cuerpo, sobre el moreno y dentro de la propia habitación. Abarcándolo todo con calidez y sutileza y terciopelo… y delicia… y deseo… y las pulsaciones de la sangre viva.

Tragó duro y mordió su labio, con sensaciones extrañas viajando dentro de los límites de su ser. Estaba excitado y no es que tuviera una erección… porque no era algo meramente físico, pero estaba excitado, fuertemente sensibilizado. Y era exquisito.

Era un placer del cual le habían hablado en India. Algo sobre compatibilidad, compenetración, vínculos perfectos. Enlaces que no necesitaban cuerpo, que eran energía yendo más allá de un simple contacto o una sinuosa danza a su alrededor. Porque no era sobre dos uniéndose, era sobre indivisibilidad y consciencia única. Y Draco sabía que no era exactamente "eso", después de todo todavía se sentía siendo solamente él, lejos y fuera de Harry Potter, pero la conexión estaba y era fuerte.

Necesitaba terminar con eso, con… el masaje. Miró la hora y vio que ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos y Harry se sentía completamente relajado bajo sus manos. Levantado el rostro, observó que el hombre todavía estaba despierto, pero que parpadeaba suavemente, superado por la modorra.

-Listo.- dijo y su voz sonó un poco apretada, carraspeó. -¿Quieres dormir?-

-Estaría bien…- escuchó la somnolencia y la completa calma impregnada en su tono.

-Bien.-

Sabiendo que eso significaba la separación, Draco deslizó una última caricia a lo largo de aquel lomo de león. De bestia sediciosa. Lo que no sabía, es que Harry cautivado una vez más por la placentera magia de su compañero, obligaría al rubio a dormir con él. Porque habría hecho cualquier cosa por no alejarse de la fuente de todo su bienestar, de su serenidad, de su templanza.

Recostándose de lado, acomodó las mantas y cobertores, quedando ambos en un apretado enredo de calidez, entonces Harry se aferró a la espalda del rubio y no lo dejó ir.

"Me gustas, Draco, me gustas mucho", pensó apenas antes de caer dormido desmadejado y tranquilo como un bebe.

Al parecer había intentado extender una pierna mientras estaba dormido, pero la imposibilidad de moverse a voluntad había terminado por despertarlo. Entonces fue consciente del intenso y agradable calor, era como si estuviera tomando una relajada siesta en una tarde de verano: deliciosamente sofocado y resistiendo el despertar. Sentía que estaba un poco sudado y metido con Draco dentro de ese nido de mantas, era como un horno en donde ambos se regodeaban de ese exquisito calor mutuo. Harry no podía quejarse, todavía menos teniendo al rubio recostado contra su pecho, sintiendo su respiración pausada, los suaves latidos de su corazón y el aroma de su cuerpo, concentrado entre los estrechos límites de ese escondite.

Aún sin abrir los ojos, el moreno hundió la nariz en su nuca y la despejó del sedoso cabello con los labios y la barbilla, en vagos movimientos llenos de sopor. Lánguidos. Perezosos. Más dormido que despierto, lleno de instinto. Del mismo modo su boca finalmente se permitió aquellos besos, aquellas tentaciones sobre ese cuello largo y pálido, grácil y caliente… como todo allí.

No mucho tiempo después, Harry deslizó su lengua sobre la piel del rubio y entonces lo escuchó ronronear, removiéndose un poco entre sus brazos como si quisiera despertar. Sin importarle el calor o el sudor sobre sus cuerpos, el moreno lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, sus manos extendidas contra el esbelto pecho de su compañero y el turgente trasero de Draco acunando su incipiente erección. Ante lo evidente, Harry comenzó a mover sus caderas, con ondulaciones cortas y circulares.

El rubio suspiró y le dejó más espacio para que besara su cuello, su nuca, el inicio de su hombro y todo lo que quisiera, pero si hubiese estado consciente de las intenciones del moreno, de la forma cómo se expresaba el instinto del hombre, Draco se habría dado cuenta que todo había comenzado con caricias en una particular zona de su cuello. Un cierto lugar especial, algo que tenía un significado mucho más importante de lo que habían hecho hasta ahora. Un conocimiento que sólo el rubio conocía.

Porque los besos que Harry le había dado al principio eran en las muñecas o cerca de las manos y en el código del contacto significaban pragmatismo. Las manos como herramienta en el "hacer", estaban relacionadas con las acciones, con la mecánica, con la obligación más que los sentimientos. Iniciar un acercamiento desde las muñecas significaba sólo sexo. Como un apretón de manos con un desconocido, completamente desatendido. Por otro lado y según lo que le había instruido _Changuna Kaur_ en el templo de las mujeres en _Khajuraho_ , un acercamiento iniciado con un beso en el hombro era compañía, era el apoyo de la amistad y las intenciones fraternales; en los labios podía significar ternura y/o pasión pero de una forma netamente sentimental, instintiva y arrebatada. La gran debilidad de este gesto, según la santa mujer, es que así como hoy la pasión podía significar afecto, mañana cuando todo se hubiese enfriado ya no implicaría nada.

Por el contrario, un beso en el cuello era algo más complejo a pesar de su aparente falta de expresividad: el cuello era el perfecto punto medio entre el corazón y la mente, entre lo emocional y el razonamiento. Era amor consciente. Cariño asumido. Y a su vez era uno de los puntos más vulnerables en los animales y los seres humanos, era potencial peligro. Era permitir que dientes ajenos se te acercaran a la yugular, dejando indefensa la propia vida en el proceso. Así también era conocido por los _Sikh_ de _Khajuraho_ , que los besos en la nuca significaban posesión, la forma más básica y primitiva de dominio, de sumisión y pertenencia.

No había mucho más que decir. Y a pesar de que toda respuesta estaba incluida en ese simple gesto, a pesar de que la revelación más importante estaba reflejada en esos pequeños besos, el pálido hombre que los recibía estaba tan inmerso en el ensueño y la delicia de las caricias, que era imposible que se diera cuenta.

Draco continuaba ronroneando, removiéndose y dejándose hacer entre caricias y besos y lamidas y rozamientos, mientras recién comenzaba a despertar. "Harry", soltó de pronto y ninguno había abierto los ojos aún. De hecho todo parecía mejor con los ojos cerrados, siendo el tacto el sentido más importante y el calor entre ambos un elemento estimulante, más que asfixiante.

Continuará =D

Creo que **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** , terminará pateándome… otro capítulo de H-literario. Pero prometo que todo tiene un propósito.

Y les prometo que ya vienen novedades sobre el caso. Pero nos falta ver un poco más sobre ellos.

Nos leemos la próxima semana.

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	21. Rama IV

¡Hola a mi gente favorita!

Por falta de tiempo, la semana pasada tuve que actualizar desde mi teléfono, así que las barras de separación de las escenas se perdieron =/ Pero hoy todo está bien editado, espero! XD

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos quienes leer, pero mucho más a quienes me dejan sus lindos comentarios: **CuquiLuna3** (en algún punto la pregunta puede ser ¿la palabra realmente le desagrada o quiere que le desagrade, para no sentir un poco más?), **Sinideas** (Me encanta cuando Hermione da esos empujoncitos que parecen imperceptibles =3), (Ahh… no te preocupes, yo apenas y tengo tiempo para publicar, así que agradezco el doble el esfuerzo!), **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** (No te preocupes, porque realmente hay una noción de indecisión con Harry, por ej. Colin sigue siendo su novio formalmente o las ganas de ir a casa de Draco, pero no hacerlo y Hermione tuvo que decirle "¡ve!"), **Nekoconeco56** (Es cierto, por eso siente esa gran necesidad de estar con él, pero también es porque Harry es un hombre adulto con "juguete nuevo" y no quiere dejar de "jugar" con él y no en un mal sentido), **Sonyeke** (Harry todavía está en el descubrimiento y la aceptación de ese nuevo sentimiento, ahora hay que ver, qué continúa =3), **Ftima Jurez** (Bienvenida a la historia!, y me hace muy feliz que le hayas dado una oportunidad. Desde la primera vez que leí sobre un Harry tipo león dominante, con más de 1.80 de músculos, no me pude resistir! XD) y **Murtilla** (Que bueno, que estés de regreso! Le has clavado a todo… y sí, yo también creo que Harry es un tanto celosillo).

Antes que nada, les advierto que comenzamos con una continuación de la escena anterior. Recuerden: Harry está durmiendo junto a Draco, post-masaje =3

Ahora sí, ¡a leer! =D

* * *

Capítulo 20: Rama IV

En medio de ese cúmulo de calidez, Harry suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios, simplemente amodorrado y pletórico. Restregando sus caderas y percibiendo el sudor acalorado sobre todo su cuerpo y comenzando a pensar que frotarse húmedos uno contra otro, sería una exquisita idea. Por eso es que le soltó al rubio, contra el terciopelo de su oído, el fundamento de sus pensamientos.

-¿Puedo follarte?- murmuró y la respuesta había venido en la forma de un ronroneo dulcificado y gustoso, mientras apretaba su trasero enfundado en jeans contra la evidente polla de su compañero y a Harry se le hacía agua la boca.

Entonces el moreno había mordido sus labios, mientras descendía sus manos y comenzaba con la tarea de desabotonar aquellos encantadores pantalones que más parecían una segunda piel. Una risita adormilada se le escapó a Draco, cuando sintió que finalmente le bajaban la ajustada prenda y su ropa interior por sus caderas, tan sólo lo suficiente como para Harry pudiera hurgar con sus dedos entre las suaves nalgas de su compañero. Sin esperar mucho más deslizó uno de sus dedos y casi sin pensarlo, ni decirlo, ejecutó un encantamiento lubricante no verbal.

-Harry…- se quejó el rubio, inquietándose y sintiendo todo su interior húmedo y resbaloso. Pronto, a ese primer dedo se le unió un segundo y luego un tercero, distendiendo y acariciando suavemente las paredes de su recto. Removiendo la viscosidad, jugando con sus sensaciones. –Ya…- gimió con su voz de tentación.

-Sí…- respondió el moreno sin poner mucha atención. Lo cierto es que lo único que quería Harry era desabrochar sus pantalones y sacar su miembro húmedo y endurecido, acariciarlo suavemente y liberarlo un poco de la tensión. Sí. Y quería hundirse en el interior de Draco, porque para ese momento ya estaba mucho más despierto y la anticipación había acelerado su pulso, lo hacía respirar con fuerza contra aquella nuca revestida de rubios cabellos y hacía sudar sus torpes manos, quienes luchaban contra el zipper y la estreches del espacio. –Espera…- murmuró con ansia, alejándose un poco a pesar de las mantas y se bajó la ropa sólo lo suficiente para tomar su polla y empalarse dentro de ese conocido cuerpo ceñido. Presionó y se empujó, hasta que sus caderas tocaron las nalgas tibias de su compañero.

-Harry…- volvió a llamarlo el hombre, suspirando profundamente. Estremeciéndose y acoplándose a la intrusión de ese pene grande y firme, esa enorme polla que siempre parece llenarlo por completo y haciéndolo sentir deseoso de más. –Ah…- de pronto soltó, aleccionado por esa excitación repentina, por ese calor que iba más allá del sudor de la cercanía. Era un contacto profundo e íntimo y Draco se arqueó contra el amplio cuerpo de su compañero, respondiendo al movimiento de sus caderas. Comenzando a soltar jadeos ahogados mientras era atravesado por las estocadas apretadas, cortas e impetuosas. -¡Harry!- con una mano empuñó las mantas bajo su cuerpo y extendió la otra hacia atrás, sujetándose al tenso muslo que al igual que aquellas caderas, golpeaba briosamente su interior. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, de pronto aquellos impulsos se transformaron en luces intensas detrás de sus párpados, ardor en sus entrañas e indecencia sobre su piel. Entonces el moreno mordió en algún lugar de su cuello, cerca de su oído, antes de regalarle un gruñido ronco:

-Levanta la pierna… Draco…- pidió el moreno tomando la rodilla del rubio y posicionándola sobre su propio muslo, de tal forma que tenía más espacio para penetrarlo tan largo y profundo como quisiera. Y el delgado cuerpo que se mecía bajo sus impulsos, se arqueó gustosamente, permitiendo que lo tomara por completo. Harry se balanceo contra él, en una danza que variaba entre el frenesí y la densa sensualidad de los lentos impulsos.

-Harry…- llamaba el rubio cada vez con mayor frecuencia, cada vez más lleno de sensaciones. No estaba dormido, pero tampoco despierto, ni consciente y lo único que parecía llegar a su mente era el nombre de su compañero y las respiraciones agitadas en su nuca y sus susurros apretados sobre su oído y los exaltados latidos de su corazón martilleando contra su espalda y sus caderas golpeando su trasero y había tanto más que se colaba dentro de sus pensamientos. Tanto de Harry que impregnaba toda su existencia, como si fuera lo único. Un único para él y no pudiera hacer nada más que llamarlo.

La respuesta venía en la forma de frotaciones en su próstata y la deliciosa sensación de aquel trozo de carne dura abriéndose paso a través de su cuerpo, el íntimo contacto de su miembro humedecido de lascivia y las paredes de su recto. Exquisito. Draco levantó aún más su pierna y el moreno le ayudó a sostenerla, luchando contra la ropa que restringía sus movimientos y las estocadas fueron cada vez más impetuosas y fuertes y rápidas e intensas. Pronto todo lo que se escuchaba eran los gemidos en sus bocas, el viscoso contacto entre sus cuerpos y el crujido suave, casi imperceptible, de la cama.

Harry vio y sintió los incandescentes brillos tras sus párpados, la ardiente acumulación del eros punzando en su carne, esclavizando sus sentidos, atiesando sus músculos, aguijoneando su ingle con un dolor tenso…

-Draco… tú mano, tus dedos…- gimió el moreno, porque sus sensaciones estaban tan desbocadas que no lograría retener la eyaculación. –Tus dedos… me voy a correr…- insistió y Draco ascendió su mano de forma temblorosa e incierta, aquella que había descansado en el muslo de Harry ahora se doblaba con dificultad por detrás de su espalda hacia el abdomen del moreno, para posicionarse en algún lugar por sobre su ombligo.

-Tú magia…- soltó el rubio, incitando a través de su propia energía a la magia del moreno.

Presencias fluyendo libres a su alrededor, abrazándolos y danzando estrechamente entre ellas. Reconociendo el terciopelo de su contacto, fortaleciendo aquel vínculo esencial, natural e inseparable. Como la correcta unión de dos piezas destinadas a encontrarse e incitarse con travesuras, engatusándose con cercanías y alejamiento, porque se saben destinadas. La magia lo sabía. No era sólo coito. …Y la energía ascendió por la columna astral, fluyendo con la facilidad de la costumbre, del ejercicio tántrico y espiritual, avanzando…ascendiendo, arrasándolo todo con calidez a través del eje original y primitivo, arriba, arriba, desde su entrepierna hasta su plexo solar… hasta el fulgor… hasta la dulce liberación.

Hasta otro de esos orgasmos tan intensos y revitalizadores. Harry sintió el tirón y el clímax del mayor placer existente.

-Oh, joder…- soltó dentro del arrebato y continuó empujando las caderas hasta mucho después, entrando y saliendo primero rápido y luego suavemente, moviéndose de forma circular y presionándose todavía completamente duro en su interior. Sólo por gusto. Sólo porque podía.

-Ah… sí…- suspiró el rubio, dejando caer su pierna en alto y recargando la frente desmadejadamente contra la cama. Un suspiro prolongado y lleno de gusto abandonó sus labios, la ropa completamente húmeda de sudor, de ejercicio, de insistencia. –Eso se sintió muy bien…- comentó moviendo sus caderas con placer, regresando a los ronroneos y permitiendo que esa polla se encaprichara con su interior. Que mimara todos sus recodos. –Y felicidades…- suspiró otra vez, -ya puedes canalizar tú magia directamente a tú chakra…-

-¿Y eso es bueno?- el moreno besó su nuca y lo abrazó apretadamente contra él. Sus manos apropiándose de todo el cuerpo de su compañero.

-Es un paso muy importante en el control de la magia.- aunque Draco no lo quisiera reconocer y a pesar de lo mojado y acalorado que se sentía, le gustaba sentirse cobijado por esos enormes brazos, por esas enormes manos. Todo el puto hombre era enorme y le encantaba. –Ser consciente del fluir dentro del cuerpo… es muy bueno.-

Harry presionó una sonrisa contra aquella pálida piel, sabiendo que las cosas estaban progresando, sabiendo que las cosas estaban mejorando para él. Había llegado sintiéndose como un miserable Inferi desdichado y en cambio ahora, se sentía completamente bien, relajado, consolado, animado, pleno. Estaba pletórico, después de delicioso sexo junto a Draco, después de sus palabras alentadoras y estando simplemente con él. Tan hermoso. Tan cálido. Tan agradable. Regalándole esos momentos que lo significaban todo para el moreno, el rubio era la única persona que parecía verdaderamente preocupada por él. Ofreciéndole resguardo con su propio cuerpo y protección en sus brazos, calmando los dolores que la vida había grabado con la forma de sus debilidades, las incertidumbres y los temblores en la voluntad.

Y bueno, ya lo había aceptado: le gustaba Draco, le encantaba de maneras incomprensibles e inigualables. Podría tener una relación con él, podría llegar a enamorarse del rubio. Tal vez ya lo estuviera un poquitito.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- escuchó de pronto.

-Cómo podría no sentirme bien.- susurró dándole pequeños besos en el cuello. –Estar contigo siempre me relaja…-

-Teniendo sexo, ¿quién no?-

-No es sólo por el sexo.- se quejó el moreno. –Aun si únicamente conversamos o leemos o me dices que haga de esos ejercicios, me gusta estar contigo… y me hace bien.-

-¿Por eso todavía estas dentro de mí?- el rubio bufó una risa, moviendo el trasero una vez más. El sonido de la humedad se dejó oír entre las mantas.

-Eso es insignificante, lo que cuenta aquí es que ambos seguimos abrazados aún cuando esto parece un horno y tenemos la ropa asquerosa de sudor, las mantas no me dejan mover y entre más te abrazo más calor me da, pero a pesar de eso, no quiero soltarte.-

-¿Eso significa que tendremos una segunda ronda?- Draco giró el rostro e intentó mirarlo a través de su hombro. Lo cierto es que las palabras del hombre le habían resultado repentinamente dulces, de una forma tierna y templada. –Er… ¿puedo girarme?

-Claro…- respondió, pero extrañaría la sensación apretada de su cuerpo. Se acomodó los pantalones sabiendo que tenía una gran y viscosa erección presionando su ropa interior.

Otra vez ambos lucharon contra las mantas atoradas en sus piernas, contra la ropa que les impedía girarse con facilidad y contra el calor que hacía de todo esfuerzo, algo extenuante. El rubio aún no entendía por qué no se había levantado de esa asquerosidad, tal vez fuera por la sonrisa que Harry le regalara cuando ambos se encontraron por fin frente a frente, con su rostro sudoroso y sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos de un brillante verde forestal y sus cabellos oscuros desordenados y adheridos a su frente. Era la cara de un tonto post-orgásmico.

-Bien, ahora dime qué es eso que te tiene tan preocupado.-

-Ya te dije, no quiero que llegue mañana.- se lamentó, tratando de convencerse de que su problema era Robards y no aquellos "otros" sentimientos que lo aquejaban. Ahora que la calma había regresado, prefería insistir con dolencias conocidas y justificables, que insinuar verdades que podrían resultar incómodas. Pero algo con lo cual no había contado, era la intuición de su compañero.

-Pero no creo que eso sea lo único.- Harry lo miró, dándose cuenta que el rostro ladeado de su compañero y cómodamente recostado sobre la cama, le resultaba sumamente atractivo. En aquella deliciosa cercanía el moreno levantó su mano y peinó sus cabellos, deslizando sus dedos a través de su cabeza. –Espero que tu mano esté limpia…-

-Er… claro que sí.- dijo, sonriendo con cara de circunstancia, pero mejor quitaba la mano. Entonces el rubio soltó una risa e hizo gestos para que continuara con lo que estaban hablando. ¿Qué podría decirle?, pero entonces y sin quererlo, el rostro de Colin llegó hasta su mente y su rostro evidenció la ambivalencia de sus sentimientos. He allí otro motivo más para sus molestias. "Entonces…", escuchó. –Está bien, sí, hay algo más. Es sólo que… no sé…- dijo. Quizás su excompañero de Griffindor lo había puesto en palabras, pero lo sucedido aquella noche, a través de la conversación por chimenea… en esos sentimientos provocados, habían sido una experiencia continua durante los últimos años. Desde que había derrotado a Voldemort. Desde que había comenzado a buscar una pareja. –Estoy cansado de que la gente asuma cosas conmigo, que esperen cosas de mí… cosas que no soy, actitudes que no tengo, como si esperaran que yo poseyera valores ideales o esperaran que me adapte a sus deseos y responda a ellos con la mejor cara.-

-Es una percepción que se ha vuelto habitual.- respondió el rubio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y para Harry era como si leyera su mente, pero ya no le resultaba extraño. El hombre parecía capaz de leerlo con una facilidad que para el moreno era reconfortante. –Esta no es la primera vez que lo piensas… ya me lo has dicho antes, las expectativas, las presiones, pero no es sólo por el trabajo. ¿Qué sucedió para que te sintieras tan abrumado?-

-Hablé con alguien, pero nada importante.- aclaró y temió que los entrecerrados ojos de Draco vieran la cara de Creevey en sus pensamientos. –No quiero pensar en eso.-

-¿Pero te das cuenta que estás hablando de falsas percepciones conmigo? ¿El rey de las ideas equivocadas? ¿Yo, que en Hogwarts pensaba que eras un detestable engreído?-

-Lo sé… y por eso mismo sé que tú me comprenderás mejor que nadie.-

-Es cierto, te puedo comprender pero eres tú quien debe poner los límites a la influencia de los demás.-

-Sí… sí, me lo has dicho antes.- suspiró.

-¿Y qué más te he dicho?- indicó, mirándolo con ojos inquisitivos.

-Que debo seleccionar mis pensamientos y ayudarme a tolerar tantas dificultades… y que no importa lo que diga Robards o cualquier otra persona y que, tengo el respaldo de toda la división.- se alzó de hombros. –No creas que no te escucho, sólo que es difícil llevarlo a la práctica.- no es como si pudiera decir "No pensaré más en Colin", "Ya no me preocuparé por Robards"… o "Me gusta Draco y quiero verlo ahora" y que simplemente suceda.

-Es verdad, pero al menos estás haciendo algo para remediarlo. Porque aunque no lo creas, hablarlo conmigo o con quien sea y llevar tus inquietudes a palabras, ser plenamente consciente y racionalizar la situación y tus sentimientos, ya es una forma de acercarte a la superación. Hablando se solucionan las cosas.-

-Sigues haciéndolo parecer fácil…- se quejó y entonces Harry se colgó del rubio, presionándose ambos en otro sudoroso abrazo y los dedos del moreno, sospechosos de íntimas secreciones, volvieron a enredarse en los cabellos de Draco. Permitiendo que su nariz desamparada se hundiera en el aromático cuello de su improvisado terapeuta. –Sé que es pronto pero, ¿podemos hacerlo de nuevo?… es que no estoy con ánimo de aguantármela dura para fortalecer mi resistencia o lo que sea.-

-¿Y tú sabes lo asqueroso que está aquí dentro? Mínimo necesito un baño.- escuchó casi sobre su oído. Draco bufaba y deslizaba sus vocalizaciones rozando su oreja con los labios. Díganme si eso no era un completo sí.

-Después podemos bañarnos y cambiar las mantas si quieres…- respondió sobre su cuello pálido, delgado y flexible, cálido y fragante a deliciosa mística. –Después acepto lo que quieras.-

En algún momento entre aquel abrazo apretado y la sensación de los cabellos del moreno cosquilleando en sus labios, Draco alzó una mano indecisa y sus dedos treparon por la espalda de su compañero, recordando bajo la punta de sus dedos la fibrosa sensación de esos músculos amplios y fuertes. Sus omóplatos grandes y sus hombros poderosos. Y siguiendo el mismo camino, sus dedos avanzaron hacia su cuello ancho y su nuca cubierta de sedoso mechones de cabello oscuro y húmedo. Era una caricia simple, pero el rubio se permitió agasajar aquel lugar con movimientos rítmicos, mientras trataba de pensar en quién habría sido el culpable en la desazón, en la reacción desmoralizada del hombre entre sus brazos.

"Debió ser alguien cercano", pensó Draco, "alguien que signifique algo importante para él" y por el tenor de la conversación, era obvio que no serían sus inseparables amigos, ni familiares. ¿Tal vez un colega? ¿Un superior? ¿Alguien a quien le tuviese respeto? Sin saber por qué, en su mente apareció la imagen de Colin Creevey, la ex pareja de Potter. Aquel con el cual tenía una extraña relación aún después de la ruptura. Quizás haberse separado de él había sido más difícil de lo que el moreno pensaba, tal vez aún lo lamentaba y le dolía.

Parecía una opción válida. Después de todo desde la primera vez que habían tenido sexo, el moreno no había hecho otra cosa más que hacerlo con él, cada vez que podían y todas las veces que podían. ¿Podría ser que extrañara a su antiguo compañero? ¿Podría ser que esos dos fueran como conejos? Cochino Potter. E incluso ahora, ¡ya ni siquiera esperaba a ser invitado al departamento de Draco!, y simplemente se dejaba caer delante suyo, con la intención de aliviar sus necesidades, de menguar un poco el abandono.

Pero ese era el motivo de todo, ¿no? El por qué el rubio lo ayudaba. Así que, si al moreno lo hacía sentir bien hacerlo diez veces al día, ¿nada más debía importar, no? Aliviar las heridas dejadas por un amante pasado… ugh. ¿Es que esta maldita afinidad lo hacía sentir todo tan malditamente diferente, como un maldito buen samaritano?

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejándose llenar por toda esa atmosfera que los rodeaba: lo caliente, lo húmedo, lo sensual, lo asqueroso y aquello extrañamente indulgente entre ambos. La mansedumbre de sus personalidades, antes belicosas. Era difícil pensar cuántas cosas habían cambiado entre los dos. Cómo habían avanzado hasta ese momento, yaciendo juntos en su cama. Sintiendo los labios del hombre trazando caminos a través de su cuello.

-¿Cómo es que aún te puedes excitar estando todo pegajoso?-

-No te habías quejado las veces anteriores…- murmuró deslizando sus palabras hacia su mandíbula y el borde de su anguloso rostro. –De hecho no te habías quejado hasta ahora.-

-Creo que comprendo la importancia de estar desnu-…- antes de poder decir algo más, Harry había alcanzado sus labios imposibilitando la salida de cualquier otra palabra. Entonces el rubio abrió la boca, dejando que la caliente lengua de su compañero arrasara con todos sus suspiros y lamiera sus indecisiones. Y avivara los rescoldos que siempre existirían entre ambos, rastros de fuego uniéndolos, y si antes había sido con furia, hoy era con el ardor de sus cuerpos frotándose el uno contra el otro. -¿Te das cuenta que casi no hacemos nada más que tener sexo?- replica, sintiendo la punta de la lengua del moreno acariciando suavemente su labio superior.

-No, no es cierto…- lo besa nuevamente, dulcemente, estrechamente y sus manos siguen acariciando su cuerpo esbelto, frotando su nuca de mechones rubio, con docilidad. "No es sólo sexo", piensa el moreno, pero no dice nada y Draco suelta un bufido ante la falta de explicación.

-Está bien, pero ven sobre mí.-

-¿Mnh?- Harry levanta la cabeza y lo mira. Sus ojos siguen igual de brillantes e intensos, igual de deslumbrantes y estremecedores. Eso no había cambiado nada.

-Me gusta cuando estas sobre mi…- le dice y eso es suficiente para que el moreno vuelva a dejar caer sus labios sobre él, para que vuelva a presionar sus caderas contra las suyas, para que sus manos amplias y fuertes, vuelvan a apropiarse de su cuerpo. A tomarlo y desearlo como la primera vez.

Con un pequeño gemido ahogado, el rubio finalmente se apoyó sobre su espalda y sin un poco de dificultad arrastró a Harry con él. La inmensidad de su existencia cubriéndolo posesivamente, dejando a Draco a merced de las intenciones de su autoridad e influencia. La amplitud de su piel excitada. Por eso, tan pronto como pudo, el moreno se acomodó entre sus piernas y quitando los pantalones del camino, se permitió tomar su interior. Empujando sus caderas suavemente contra su entrada y apenas separándose lo suficiente para volver a entrar. Como pudo y a pesar de la ropa, Draco lo atrapó entre sus piernas, manteniendo las estocadas cortas y profundas.

-Mierda… todavía estoy… muy estimulado…- se quejó, sabiendo que había pasado muy poco tiempo para el siguiente orgasmo. No iba a durar mucho más.

-Y tu interior… todavía está húmedo…-

Draco sonrió, aun cuando no era consciente del hecho y entonces agitó sus caderas, rotando su cintura, arqueando su espalda y sus talones fuertemente anclados a su compañero. Sintiendo que la cantidad de viscosa humedad aumentaba en su interior, removiéndose dentro de su cuerpo mientras Harry lo penetra. No iba a decirlo, pero había algo muy excitante en ello. En el hecho de estar cubierto, rebosante de las secreciones del hombre, de los aspectos más íntimos de su cuerpo, como la saliva que todavía está adherida a su piel, por sus besos dejando huellas. De la transpiración que los baña, que se mezcla entre ambos, sudor que resbala desde su mejilla y a Draco le dan ganas de lamer cada una de esas gotas, mientras el moreno lo observa con su mirada aferrada a él, sus verdes ojos atravesándolo, fijos y perdidos en la intensidad del momento. Y no puede evitarlo y su lengua asciende por el moreno cuello hasta la punta de su barbilla, salada, gustosa, exquisita, y succiona suavemente y besa con delicia. Muerde apenas y el moreno gime.

Escucha las sílabas de su nombre siendo pronunciados con voz ronca, gruñida y de pronto siente que su trasero es apaleado por las caderas del hombre, que le machaca la próstata… las entrañas… con una fuerza… que le impide pensar en nada más. Draco exhala tembloroso, demasiado cerca.

A Harry le comienza a doler la cintura. Sus caderas son un péndulo que oscila contra el cuerpo que lo estrecha apretadamente, él no puede hacer más que mantener los codos a cada lado de Draco, evitando aplastarlo completamente. Pero así es mejor, tan sólo debe inclinar un poco la cabeza para poder besarlo en los labios o hundir la nariz en su cuello… o permitir que el rubio beba de su barbilla, que atore su lengua en la cara interna de su mentón. Era el espacio suficiente para apreciar aquel rostro sonrojado, aquellos turgentes labios dibujando una sugerente "O" y exhalando suspiros cargados de deliciosas promesas, lentos parpadeos evidenciando el hechizo que la lascivia otorga a los cuerpos que yacen en la sangre turbulenta.

En aquella cercanía él lo tenía todo, lo percibía todo y lo deseaba todo. Los dos abrazados y encajando perfectamente, unidos, experimentando aquellos instantes de idilio en ese pequeño rincón del mundo, esa sedosa cama resguardada en secreto y alejada de las desavenencias de la realidad. Harry lo tenía todo entre sus brazos, entre sus piernas.

…Todo… incluso cuando ve a Draco con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y lo siente apretando su interior… allí, allí lo tenía todo. Harry exhaló, gruñendo, jadeando, quejándose, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Un instante de constricción, tensa, enloquecida, antes de sentir la liberación… los fluidos del éxtasis escapando como una presión ligera fluyendo a través de su miembro, un aliento fatalista corriendo desde su interior y ascendiendo a su vez, viajando por su columna hacia el centro de su abdomen y el resto de su mágica existencia. El místico eje astral. El orgasmo.

Aquel diminuto momento de placer puro, del más absoluto bienestar mutuo, correspondiente, los dos regalándose a sí mismo de forma desinteresada a todo lo bueno. Todo lo absolutamente bueno. Entonces Harry abre los ojos y ve su rostro, ese que ahora es capaz de relacionar con la felicidad, con la prosperidad, con la armonía y la libertad, con el gozo físico y emocional, mágico y mental. Y están los fuertes latidos de su corazón golpeando dentro de su pecho, pero no es sólo por el sexo, es porque es él. Porque es Draco quien jadea desmadejado bajo su cuerpo, quien lo mantiene todavía sujeto como si ambos fueran uno, quien le regala palabras suaves cuando se siente perturbado, quien le sonríe cuando se siente sobrepasado, quien le enseña sobre cosas que nunca habría imaginado.

Quien le hace pensar que podría estar enamorado de nuevo. "Me gusta". "Lo quiero". "Lo necesito". "Lo adoro". Son palabras que pasan por su mente con una velocidad tal, que apenas logra retener en su totalidad, pero sabe que cada una son sólo partes integrantes de algo mucho más fuerte, más grande, más determinante. Algo que se ha estado formando lentamente pero sin detenerse.

Finalmente Draco suspira y vuelve a ser consciente de sí mismo. Los cosquilleos post-orgásmicos sobre su piel, sus piernas cansadas resbalando desde la cintura de su compañero, la respiración de Harry contra su cuello y su peso completo sobre él. Ambos mantienen la cercanía, tocándose con mimo y diciéndose palabras de vez en cuando. El rubio ronronea percibiendo la humedad del semen acariciando su interior, mientras Harry sonríe en el encantador letargo de los músculos sobre exigidos.

Y aunque sabe que a Draco no le importa, Harry espera algo de tiempo antes de comenzar a masturbarlo, el rubio todavía está duro y quiere que se corra. Para el moreno es como si esa fuera la única forma de lograr el placer total. O tal vez sea porque quiere verlo estremecerse y retorcerse una vez más, gimiendo mientras sus piernas se agitan sin saber si aferrarse al cuerpo del moreno o sólo a ese brazo que lo arrastra una vez más, hacia la satisfacción.

Para cuando se dan cuenta, ya es casi de noche y el rubio se ve obligado a extender su cuerpo para encender la lámpara en su mesita de noche. Harry se había ofrecido a hacerlo con su varita, pero Draco reclama y como se lo había dicho antes, le repite: "¡Nada de magia en el departamento!". A pesar de que el moreno ya lo había hecho más de una vez y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-Harry…- se quejó el rubio, soltando su nombre en medio de una cansada exhalación.

-¿Qué?- respondió con una sonrisa. Suspirando relajadamente se acomodó a un lado de Draco y moviendo sus dedos, sintió la viscosidad sobre su mano. De hecho, si la miraba, brillaba con una tentadora humedad y antes de pensarlo mucho, lamió los restos de semen que le resultaron demasiado salados para ser sólo eso. Seguro también era el sudor de ambos.

-Sabes que no… necesito venirme…- respiraba profundo y entrecortado, tratando de recuperar el aliento. –Mierda, otra vez me duelen las caderas…-

-Bueno, chico místico, sabes que los hombres mundanos disfrutamos viendo correrse con quien estamos. Significa la culminación del placer.-

-El problema, hombre mundano- suspiró, -es que termino deshecho.-

-Pero se siente bien.-

-Ahora sí necesito un baño.- Draco levantó los brazos y se estiró relajadamente. Sí, mañana sus caderas iban a ser un caso y lo cierto es que él no quería realizar la caminata de la vergüenza en medio del Ministerio. Maldito Potter. –Hiciste que me viniera en mi camiseta.- arrugó la nariz y Harry sólo rio un poco.

Sus manos eran un asco, cómo todo bajo esas mantas, pero aun así se acomodó de lado y sostuvo su cabeza en una de sus palmas. Ni qué decirles de cómo olía, pero podía aguantarse todas esas desavenencias sólo por el gusto de compartir un poco más de tiempo junto a Draco, mirándolo respirar tranquilamente, estirándose con soltura, siendo simplemente él con todas sus facetas, las antiguas y las nuevas. Y el moreno puede darse cuenta que el hombre a su lado, aquel chico receloso y con la réplica en la punta de la lengua, luce con sus defensas completamente bajas y es algo hermoso de ver. Luce incluso hogareño.

¿Cómo sería ser recibido así, todos los días después del trabajo? Con eso en mente, sonrió suave y sintió ganas de acercarse al rubio. Que la intimidad entre ambos fuera más grande de lo que ya era. Deseaba más cercanía, más que algo meramente físico. Más que sólo sus cuerpos tocándose… más que eso… más que un tratamiento para su magia perturbada. Más.

"Más", se repetía, aun cuando ambos estaban juntos y las mantas les impedían tomar alguna distancia. "Más" y allí estaba una sensación faltante, algo que se escurría fuera de esa camaradería improvisada, de esa amistad todavía frágil, sexo que podía ser desechable.

"Más", deslizó su cabeza y terminó apoyada en un hombro del rubio. Es cierto que el aire estaba viciado bajo el edredón, pero a pesar de todo Harry aun podía sentir el aroma frutal en aquel cuello próximo. ¿Sería muy sonso pensar en cómo podría vivir sin eso? ¿Draco lo habría vuelto un ñoño? ¡Es que nada de esto lo había sentido con Colin, ni con nadie que hubiese conocido! Ni con Ginny, cuando fue un adolescente hormonal. Nadie le había provocado esa necesidad, esa devoción, esa completa rendición a sus encantos.

Era sólo cuestión de mirar a Draco y deseaba retenerlo con él. Mantenerlo a su lado… es que le gustaba. Tenía que decirlo: le gustaba mucho. Draco. Draco.

"Me gustas", de pronto pareció como un mantra dentro de su cabeza, repitiéndose incansable entre los suaves estremecimientos dentro de su pecho. La vacilación de sus sentimientos descubiertos. Qué más podía hacer o decir, sólo quería extender ese momento lo que más pudiera. Conversar con él podría ser parte de esa cercanía, de ese "más".

Y como le había dicho Hermione, en la vida cotidiana residía la reciprocidad.

Suspirando el moreno deslizó sus ojos a través de la habitación, hasta que dieron de lleno sobre aquella piedra que reposaba sobre el platillito de cerámica, que había visto la primera vez que estuvo en el departamento del rubio.

-Por cierto, ¿qué es eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?- se giró Draco mirando hacia la estantería que hacía de límite para su espaciosa habitación. Había tantas cosas allí, que no sabía a qué se refería.

-Esa piedra que tienes sobre un plato.- indicó con un vago gesto de manos.

-Ah… es un _Lingam_ o _Shiva linga_.- respondió, antes de sonreírle con un gesto mitad pretencioso y la otra mitad con los restos del orgasmo. Harry hizo un rodar de ojo, aunque adoraba esa expresión viciosa, un poco perdida, un poco oscurecida. De chico bien follado.

-¿Y eso significa…?-

-Es una representación simbólica del Dios _Shiva_ , de las deidades masculinas en el Hinduismo y en general, de la propia energía masculina. _Lingam_ puede ser traducido como signo, marca o característica, pero comúnmente se toma como la representación del falo de _Shiva_.- se alzó de hombros y el moreno tuvo que levantar la cabeza.

-Así que tienes un pene de piedra…- y ante la mirada de sospecha en aquella mirada verde, esta vez fue Draco quien rodó los ojos.

-La verdad es que adquirí el _Lingam_ porque está hecho con una piedra mágica, de ahí provienen sus cualidades energéticas, aun cuando los muggles no lo sepan.-

-Es cierto, la primera vez que vine sentí su presencia… fue algo intenso y un poco hosco.- asintió el moreno y casi inconscientemente se acercó un poco más hacia su compañero. Entonces una de sus manos se movió hacia aquella cabellera rubia y se deleitó con la sedosa textura de sus mechones.

-En India- comenzó Draco y suspiró un poco, ante lo que iba a revelarle al hombre. Lo cierto es que no tenía ninguna necesidad de hacerlo y tampoco le agradaba la idea de exponer algo así gratuitamente, pero en ese momento le parecía que era lo correcto: otorgarle a su compañero una confidencia como esa. –la energía vital de los hombres muggles están en directa relación con la energía de los Dioses masculinos o _Devas_ , como _Brahma_ , _Visnú_ o _Shiva_. Así mismo, la energía vital de las mujeres muggles está en relación con la energía de las Diosas o _Devis_ , como _Durga_ o _Kali_. A ésta energía femenina que es complementaria de la masculina, se la llama _Shakti_.- Harry asintió, frunciendo un poco el ceño, tratando de seguir la línea de pensamientos y sin saber a dónde quería llegar el rubio con eso. –En el caso de los magos y brujas es un poco distinto, ya que la magia tiene características particulares, cualidades que muchas veces provienen de aspectos hereditarios y su poder las hace algo único. Por ejemplo una madre y un hijo pueden compartir características mágicas similares y sus firmas mágicas se parecerán.- añadió y en su mente aparecieron los aristocráticos rasgos de su madre. Ella le había entregado muchas cualidades y él estaba agradecido de cada una de ellas, aun cuando le habían traído problemas alguna vez.

-O sea que un mago puede tener características mágicas de una bruja…-

-No y sí. Digo que no porque la magia finalmente es algo indivisible, no es algo catalogable como magia de mujer o magia de hombre. Se podría decir que en el transcendental equilibrio de nuestro mundo, ambos tipos de magia son similares y complementarios.- como ellos dos. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Carraspeó. –No pueden existir unos sin los otros, pero,- levantó un dedo, -si hablamos rigurosamente, en el Hinduismo mágico se puede encontrar una cierta afinidad entre algunos tipos de magia con _Devas_ o _Devis_.-

-Ok. Entonces no puedo decir que un mago tenga magia de bruja… sino algo así como… que un mago tenga… ¿magia similar a la de Morgana?-

-Algo así, aunque eso no significa que sea más o menos poderoso. De hecho, muy bien que Merlín pudo tener magia de _Devi_.- sonrió el rubio y los dedos de Harry enredados en sus cabellos, le eran tan gratos, tan apacibles que le daban ganas de arrebujarse contra él y volver a ronronear. Aunque Draco sabía que mucho de su reacción era producto del poderoso, delicioso, embriagante olor del hombre y su magia tan portentosa como sosegada. El puto hombre era una delicia a sus sentidos.

-¿Entonces yo podría tener magia de _Devi_?-

-Absolutamente no y una muestra de ello, es que hayas sentido la magia del _Lingam_ como algo hosco.- Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño y sus dedos viajaron suavemente hacia la nuca del rubio, acariciándola cuidadosamente y deseando que fueran sus labios quienes ocuparan ese lugar. –El _Lingam_ es una piedra mágica que representa la energía masculina de un Dios y bajo el principio de complementariedad, sólo un mago o bruja con cualidades mágicas similares y opuestas, podrá obtener y apreciar sus beneficios.-

-O sea que yo tengo el mismo tipo de energía que el _Lingam_ … magia masculina.- el rubio asintió. –Pero tú no tendrías algo en tu casa que te provoque algo tenso u hosco… o desagradable…-

-Es cierto, porque para mí el _Lingam_ me provee de una energía agradable, vivaz y refrescante.-

-¿En serio?- lo miró con ojos sorprendidos y cejas perdidas bajo el flequillo.

-Muy cierto y en India _Ahsan_ se dio cuenta de ello, por eso me envió al templo de las mujeres en _Khajuraho_. Él pensaba que yo era algo sorprendente, un chico con aura de mujer.- el moreno soltó una pequeña risa, que más había sido un bufido soltado con gracia por la nariz. Entonces se había inclinado sobre Draco y lo había besado deliciosamente, como si intentara consolarlo o reconfortarlo por aquella confusión. -Y no sólo eso, estuve viviendo en su choza por meses, así que tuvo la oportunidad de conocerme bastante bien.- negó como si recordara ese pasado y le resultara ridículo e incomprensible. –Dándose cuenta de mi temperamento reaccionario, amargo, violento e incluso malintencionado, el viejo hombre terminó considerando que yo era algo así como la reencarnación de _Kali_ , una Diosa que acostumbraba a impartir la justicia decapitando hombres y haciéndose collares con sus cabezas.-

-Joder… no sé si en Hogwarts habrías sido capaz de algo como eso, pero de que el hombre estaba cerca… lo estaba.- esta vez Draco se le acercó depredadoramente y le mordió la barbilla.

-Sólo para que sepas, _Kali_ no es una representación de maldad o algo demoniaco, ella es la justicia violenta. Así que si no haces nada malo, yo no tendría por qué cortarte esa atractiva cabecita tuya.- Harry se inclinó y volvió a besarlo de esa forma juguetona y húmeda y pausada y encantadora. –Lo gracioso aquí es que durante la celebración del _Kali-puja_ , la fiesta de _Kali_ … _Changuna Kaur_ , la encargada o algo así como la instructora de las doctrinas, le recomendó a _Ahsan_ que un modo de calmar mi mal humor era casándome espiritualmente con _Shiva_.-

-¿Estas casado con un Dios Hindú?-

-¿Te acuerdas de esa exposición de arte Hindú que era del profesor de Paul, el amigo de Creevey?- el moreno asintió y aunque la mención de su ex novio le sentó un poco mal, continuar escuchando las palabras del rubio lo hacían olvidar todo lo desagradable. –Él me pintó un punto aquí- indicó un lugar en su frente, -se llama _bindi_ y se utiliza tradicionalmente para distinguir a las mujeres casadas y comprometidas de las solteras. Así que inesperadamente… soy una mujer casada con un Dios Hindú.- Harry rio.

-¿Y no te molesta?-

-No particularmente. Que alguien pudiese burlarse de mí porque soy una mujer casada, me resulta algo insignificante si considero todos los beneficios espirituales, mágicos y energéticos que he vivido a partir de ese simple hecho. Ya no me siento tan a la defensiva o con ganas de patearle el trasero a la mitad de las personas que conozco, ahora puedo contar hasta diez y analizar las situaciones de forma tranquila y objetiva. No.- añadió. –Es imposible que me moleste. Además, no soy el único. Desde la tradición _Védica_ , en India siempre ha existido un tercer sexo o una condición de trans-género, que actualmente se conoce como _Hijra_. Ellos adoran a _Krishna_ porque según una conocida leyenda, él se transforma en una doncella para casarse con un soldado moribundo y como yo lo hice, los _Hijra_ celebran su matrimonio, aunque al mismo tiempo conmemoran su luto.-

-Vaya, esa es una buena respuesta a ser gay.-

-Ah, pero no te equivoques, no todos los _Hijra_ son homosexuales. Algunos sólo se sienten identificados como mujer y de hecho se castran.-

Entonces el moreno hizo gestos de dolor, eso no sonaba para nada bien. La verdad es que a pesar de ser gay, no estaba muy familiarizado con los transexuales y si no podía imaginar cómo eran las cosas con ellos, todavía menos cómo era para un hombre castrado en India. ¿Vestirían los mismos vestidos de Parvati Patil? ¿Vivirían una vida normal? ¿Serían tan demonizados como lo eran en occidente?

Harry pensaba en ello mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos de su compañero, mientras se relajaba en el gusto de tocarlo y sentir su calor cercano. Mientras la respiración del hombre le toca la barbilla y sus ojos plateados le miran con atención. Esos hermosos ojos grises. Cuántas maravillas habrían visto esos ojos en todos los años que han estado separados. Parecía un mundo entero de distancia entre la simple rutina del moreno y todas las experiencias que habían enriquecido la existencia de Draco.

-Siempre tienes tanto que contar. Siento que me da envidia todo lo que has visto, tan exótico y extraño.- dijo todavía deslizando sus dedos a través de esa nuca tibia, delgada y llena de garbo. -¿Te he dicho que me encanta que seas tan inteligente?-

-Oye, en Hogwarts era igual de inteligente y nadie me dijo algo así nunca.- se quejó y el moreno aprovechó la oportunidad para darle un suave beso en los labios. No pensaba decirle que en el colegio él había creído que tenía la cabeza llena de aire. -Pero supongo que utilizar mi creatividad para el mal no siempre es recompensado.-

-Supongo que nunca nos dimos la oportunidad… y tampoco fue el mejor momento, en general todo estaba bien fregado.-

-Nunca nos dimos la oportunidad.- repitió el rubio, pero en su mente había otra palabra mucho más marcada y dañina. Potter tampoco le había dado la oportunidad de conocerse, meses atrás, él había creído que era desagradable y si no fuera porque Draco se había obligado a mostrarse amable, útil y humilde, el hombre seguiría con esa estúpida impresión. Cuánto había dolido en su amor propio. Cuánto había deseado castigarlo por su desprecio.

¿Qué habría sucedido si Draco simplemente lo hubiese ignorado? ¿Potter seguiría pensando en él como un incordio desagradable? ¿Y por qué había tenido que ser el rubio quien diera el primer paso en esa tregua? ¿Por qué había tenido que ser él quien se dejara leer abiertamente, quien doblegara su orgullo, quien tuviera que evidenciar sus nuevas buenas maneras? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él y no Potter?

El rubio ya podía decir que allí estaba el objeto de su expiación, la catarsis de ese pasado miserable que todavía lo atormentaba. Un pasado lejano que todavía determinaba su presente y que él estaba obligado a demostrar como una increíble metamorfosis que sí había resultado.

Mirar al moreno le producía esa desesperante ambivalencia, la paradójica sensación de pros y contras apuntando directamente a las definiciones de su vida, todo aquello que lo hacía ser quien era y que Potter cuestionaba con su simple sonrisa de idiota… con su magia encantadora, su cuerpo atractivo y sus ojos salvajes.

No podía dejar de pensar que se estaba dejando follar por el hombre que pensaba de él como en algo desagradable.

-Creo… creo que necesito esa ducha.- anunció removiéndose para salir de ese nido de mantas y sintiendo esos ojos verdes demasiado intensamente sobre su rostro. –¿Quieres comer algo después?- preguntó un poco indeciso.

-Ah…- Harry lo miró atentamente, pensando unos segundos. -¿Puedo quedarme?- Draco lamió sus labios.

-Claro.- sentenció antes de levantarse.

-¿Y puedo acompañarte en la ducha?- sonrió con sus brillantes y blancos dientes.

-Sí quieres.-

-Claro que quiero.-

Y no pasaron más de dos segundos antes de que Harry fuera tras los pasos de Draco, atrapando su cintura y buscando todo contacto que fuera posible.

* * *

El lunes Harry se había tenido una pequeña reunión con el Jefe Robards durante la mañana, pero además de un ceño fruncido, nada fuera de lo común había sucedido. Luego el viejo hombre había sido llamado por el Ministro y había salido. Ninguno lo volvió a ver por el resto del día, ni al día siguiente, pero la suerte no les podía durar tanto y el miércoles en la mañana había asomado su nariz en la sección abierta del Cuartel.

Un poco aprensivo de la imagen que tenía delante de sus ojos, él lo había estado mirando toda la mañana, desde que el hombre había salido de la reunión en la oficina de Robards. Draco había tenido que suspirar con resignación al verlo pasar como una nube negra amargándole el ambiente a los demás, como siempre Potter no se había dado cuenta y era casi seguro que ni siquiera fuera consciente de su ceño fruncido y su cara de _banshee_ al borde de la masacre.

Lo peor es que Draco ya había hecho todo lo posible para calmar su magia perturbada, para intentar mantener su ánimo en alto, su voluntad fuerte y su autoestima protegida pero, o Gwain Robards era un especialista en destruir jóvenes espíritus o es que Potter era ridículamente susceptible a la desmoralización. Paseándose como una alma fatalista, como un _dementor_ extendiendo el frío de los peores momentos… ¡era tan frustrante! Sobre todo cuando el resto de la División lo observa como una premonición de algo terrible, desconcentrándolos, preocupándolos. ¡Molestándolos!

Y lo cierto es que él ya sabía cuál era una de las raíces del problema: mientras por un lado el hombre se permitía ser Harry con Draco, con Andrómeda, con su familia y amigos; por otro, era simplemente el auror Potter dentro del Ministerio, como si demonizara la Institución con las limitaciones que la caracterizaban. ¡Era un idiota!

-¿Qué sucede?- lo atajó al fin, en uno de esos desesperantes paseos por el Cuartel en donde dejaba destilar todo su mal humor a los demás aurores.

-Nada.- respondió el moreno con un gruñido bajo.

-Harry.-

-Nada que no pueda resolver, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Harry.- repitió el rubio y cuando el hombre ya se comenzaba a alejar, después de otro bufido y un negativo gesto de cabeza, Draco decidió retenerlo por el brazo. –Harry.- entonces vio el ceño fruncido y sintió la tensión de su cuerpo. Ya no era sólo su magia pesada y ominosa, áspera contra la suya. Ciertamente no era nada tan fácil como quería convencerlo el moreno. –Ven.-

-Draco…- le advirtió con voz apretada.

El rubio no dijo nada más, pero lo soltó y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo fuera de la zona de oficinas y escritorios de atención. Viéndolo caminar alejándose de él, Harry no tuvo más alternativa que seguirlo. Gruñó y rabió internamente, pero no podía decirle que no a Draco. No había nada que pudiera negarle, aun cuando estaba seguro que lo iba a cuestionar y él no estuviera con ánimos para responder.

Antes de llegar a las escaleras laterales del Cuartel, unas que nadie utilizaba por motivos de inconveniencia, el rubio se adentró en el almacén de archivos. Como ocurriera en la sala de las Profecías, en el Departamento de Misterios, por fuera parecía ser una salita sin mucho contenido, pero tenía tanto espacio como para aguantar varias decenas de repisas, ficheros y estanterías con documentos criminales.

Si el rubio deseaba privacidad para conversar, ese era el mejor lugar dentro del Cuartel.

-¿Dime qué quieres?- preguntó por fin, siguiendo a Draco hasta el tercer o cuarto pasillo de estantes.

-Está bien si no quieres decirme qué sucede, pero creo que deberías tomarte un tiempo para calmarte. Especialmente si se va a llamar a reunión después y tienes que hablar con los demás.-

-Estoy calmado.- alzó las cejas con desinterés, intentando parecer como si no le importara, mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la repisa que tenía justo detrás.

-Sí, claro.- bufaron cerca, -¿Y por eso luces tan tenso y tu magia parece lija?-

-Draco…- dijo y el rubio alzó las manos inmediatamente.

-Mira, no voy a discutir contigo.- el rubio se acercó un paso y lo observó con gesto apacible, sólo mirándolo con atención. -¿Está bien?-

Harry sabía que él nunca le iba a reclamar, nunca le iba a prejuiciar, ni a dar sermones, de esos que el moreno ya estaba cansado de escuchar y que todos parecían tan propensos a darle. No. Por el contrario, Draco siempre le había ayudado, apoyado, aconsejado. Por qué tendría que dudar ahora.

* * *

Continuará =D

¡Otra escena cortada a la mitad! XD

Y continuamos ahondando en la relación de Harry y Draco, cómo se acoplan perfectamente y descubriendo cómo la mítica del hinduismo, le dio tranquilidad a nuestro Slytherin, en su peor momento.

Bien, me voy despidiendo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	22. Rama V

¡Hola a mi gente favorita!

Lamento la tardanza, pero el mundo conspiró contra mí ayer... =/

Como cada semana, les agradezco todos sus comentarios y especialmente a , que la semana pasada respondí su review, pero no apareció su nombre… ¡lo siento! **Sther-asr** (Yo creo que desde un inicio Draco no tenía interés de llegar a algo más con Harry, por eso se aferra a evitarlo), **SuicideFreakWord** (También me gusta la forma cómo Harry comienza a comportarse con Draco y cómo responde a él), **Erisikol** (Pensar que Harry pueda dominar esas "habilidades", los transforma en una pareja más allá de la perfección! XD), **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** (Yo creo que es la "obligación del salvador", así como ocurrió con Voldemort, la presión era demasiada y Harry siente que no puede abandonar), **Sonyeke** (Es cierto, también lo pensé, pero quería publicar de la misma forma a cómo lo había pensado originalmente: con ese exceso de sexo propio masculino y sólo dejando entrever ciertos pensamientos y/o sensaciones que lentamente se van revelando. Creo que me excedí.), (Es cierto y tanto el sexo, la atención y los cuidados de Draco, así como la convivencia diaria, han obligado a que Harry construya sentimientos por Draco. Y como tú dices, hay que esperar a cuánto le va a durar esa "incomodidad" =3), **Sinideas** (XD fue lo suficientemente significativa?), **CuquiLuna3** (Yo creo lo mismo sobre Colin y el por qué Harry siente tanta indecisión, para no hacerlo), **AnataYume** (Ohh…!, no puedo decir nada! =X), **Murtilla** (Ohhh… igual que con **AnataYume** , no puedo decir nada!), **DarySnape** (Muchas gracias!) y **Nekoconeco56** (También me gustan esas escenas cotidianas y relajadas entre ambos, porque más allá del sexo, van construyendo la relación desde esas pequeñas cosas que parecen insignificantes).

Continuamos con la escena del capítulo anterior, pero antes de avanzar… lamento si esto se está transformando en un **H-literario** =°°( pero le prometo a **Sonyeke** (y todos quienes lo están esperando), que el próximo capítulo ya tomamos rumbo hacia el caso!

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 21: Rama V

-Sólo creo que la energía que te rodea no es la más idónea para enfrentar lo que sea que debas atender.- escuchó nuevamente y vio al rubio avanzando otro paso. Ésta vez el moreno comenzó a sentir el sensual toque de su energía _shakti_ , de su magia complementaria. –No voy a preguntar si no quieres responder,- dio otro paso y las piernas de ambos se tocaron ligeramente. En la fría amplitud del archivero, el moreno lograba apreciar el calor corporal de Draco y el olor de su piel empapada de jazmín, –pero al menos déjame aligerar la tensión de tú cuerpo.-

-¿Crees que lo necesito?- le preguntó, sólo por decirle algo y poder mantener los ojos del rubio sobre él. El encanto de esas brillantes irises, tan plateadas, tan extrañamente pálidas y tan perfectas.

Draco ya no dijo nada, pero le respondió posicionando la palma de su elegante mano sobre el abdomen del moreno. Aquel sector por arriba de su ombligo, allí donde el rubio había identificado la metafísica de sus mayores virtudes y peores defectos. Fuese verdad o no, Harry sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, suspirando a la cálida sensación del tacto, su aroma erotizante y a la deliciosa manifestación de su magia deslizándose a través de las fibras de su musculatura, ascendiendo hacia la fortaleza de su pecho, el suspiro de sus pulmones, la tibieza de su corazón y descendiendo hacia la sensibilidad de su bajo vientre, sus caderas solitarias y el deseo incipiente.

Aún con los ojos cerrados y la respiración lenta, Harry posó instintivamente las manos en la estrecha cintura de su compañero, sintiendo la textura del pantalón y los lisos contornos de la correa de cuero. La creciente satisfacción del momento provocaron que los hombros del moreno se soltaran en un inesperado estado de relajación y él ni siquiera lo había previsto.

Sólo habían sido necesarios el tacto de una mano y la calidez de la magia, para que la conmoción física se disolviera, como si su cuerpo hubiese sido entrenado y respondiera automáticamente a las exigencias de Draco. Adiestrado. Amansado.

Suspiró, reconociendo las sensaciones que despertaban sus anhelos, familiarizándose con las respuestas de su instinto, la personalidad de su hambre… sus manos se calentaban al contacto de esas caderas.

Sus dedos se movieron acariciantes, mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia el frente y deslizaba las manos hacia la curva de su espalda, a Harry siempre le sorprendería la facilidad con que sus brazos podían rodear la figura del rubio, la posibilidad de apropiarse de ese cuerpo rebelde, esquivo y alguna vez intratable. Esa natural disposición le resultaba erotizante.

La cercanía le permitió descansar su mejilla en el costado de la rubia cabeza de Draco e inhaló con fuerza, enterrando la nariz entre sus cabellos sedosos, sintiendo el aroma particular del champú y la fragancia dulce, adictiva, intrínseca de su cuerpo preparado para el sexo, tan perfecto como la posibilidad de tocar esa oreja de terciopelo con el borde de su barbilla. Entregado a las sensaciones, el moreno sintió entonces una oleada mucho más intensa de esa magia invitante, quemando sobre su piel, exaltando su ansia, clamando el calor de sus venas, transformándolo en un devoto y su instinto lo obligó a ajustar sus brazos en torno a Draco y apretarlo contra él.

Inflamado de su presencia hipnótica, para ese momento, Harry ya no sabía si era la mano del rubio la que se sentía caliente o era todo su cuerpo el que comenzaba a afiebrarse.

-¿Por qué me tientas de esta manera?- preguntó, sintiendo que se le erizaba la piel y un ardor burbujeaba en su interior. Esta no parecía una simple conversación para que se tranquilizara. -¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-¿Qué deseas hacer tú?- escuchó su voz sedosa, hablándole cerca, su aliento acariciando deliciosamente la piel de su cuello y al valor de su concesión, "desear" era una palabra poderosa en sus oídos.

Harry suspiró a la idea de todo lo que deseaba hacerle, a todo lo que siempre deseaba hacerle. Siempre. Cada día, a cada hora, a cada mirada. Todo su interior se estremeció de anticipación. Cuando las manos de Draco ascendiendo por su pecho y se detuvieron sobre su cuello, aumentaron sus expectativas. Al menos esperaba obtener un beso.

-No es difícil deducir que el problema tiene directa relación con el caso- la voz suave volaba templada contra su cuello, -y sobre todo con Robards, en una de esas agradables reuniones con su liderazgo llena de quejas y críticas poco constructivas.- el moreno respondió, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, ocultando el rostro en el hombro de su compañero y ahogando un bufido impotente. –Entonces sí es eso… oh, sí, ahí está esa magia particularmente pesada y aguijoneante.- comentó, como si no lo hubiera sabido de antemano.

-No te burles.- suplicó el moreno, estampándole un beso en el pálido cuello. El rubio dejó salir una risa sarcástica, antes de acariciarle la nuca con la mano derecha.

Harry adoraba que lo hiciera. Que hundiera los dedos en el desastre de su cabello, que frotara su cabeza con las yemas, que peinara sus cortos mechones de esa forma tan lenta, extendiendo su magia invocante a través de su cráneo y su espina. Tan sedante. Era como una inyección a su cerebro, desenchufándolo.

-Déjame aclarar un poco esa sombra que empaña tú humor.-

Eso se escuchaba como una promesa. Y Harry no necesitó más aliciente para inclinar el rostro y que sus labios buscaran la boca del rubio, que sus brazos lo mantuvieron apretado contra sí, que su cuerpo se calentara al contacto con Draco, ambos juntos, piernas contra piernas, abdomen contra abdomen, pecho contra pecho… caderas contra caderas. Y podía sentir su magia sensual, voluptuosa, bailar incitante contra los límites de su propia magia. Esa energía que parecía llamarlo, sexualizarlo y ser vicario de cada conducta y pensamiento.

Y el rubio sólo se dejaba abrazar, besar, acariciándole la nuca y llenándolo con esas sensaciones suaves, sinuosas, apasionadas. Fabricación de placeres, de consumaciones y liberaciones. Draco era el auriga de su bienestar. El estandarte.

Esa boca era el conductor de todo hedonismo carnal, todo posible regocijo tenía su axioma entre esos labios que había aprendido a amar, esa lengua que había aprendido a reverenciar, esas manos que había aprendido a obedecer. Ese hombre que había aprendido a querer. El calor de su boca era complemento perfecto de su magia, su cuerpo entero entregado a través de los suspiros y la deliciosa embriaguez de un simple beso. Era estremecimiento.

Chupó con fuerza y mordió su boca, Draco gimió con un dulce quejido, una exhalación profunda, un removerse inquieto y sus manos aferrándose a Harry por debajo de la chaqueta del uniforme, empuñando su ropa y jalándolo más cerca. Gimió. Y gimió nuevamente. Entonces el moreno lo sintió restregar sus caderas contra las suyas. Una inesperada sensibilidad le advirtió que ya tenía una erección.

Harry ya estaba duro y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-Draco…-

Quiso advertirle… pero el rubio le respondió llevando una mano a su entrepierna y le abrió los pantalones. Santo Merlín.

El "grik-grik" del zipper le secó la garganta, como una obscena premonición. Sexualizando hasta el más mínimo gesto, masturbando sus pensamientos con el ofrecimiento de sus manos indecentes. Todo lo que ocurría en ese pequeño espacio entre ambos era erizamiento, cosquilleos que ascendían por su médula espinal. Y es que nunca un sonido le había electrificado tanto los sentidos, como una secreta voz viciosa lamiéndole los oídos y asaltándolo con su calor enceguecedor. Dulce y espeso. Y esas manos colgadas de sus caderas, dedos deslizándose en torno a su necesidad, acariciando la tela del pantalón y presionando invitaciones.

Todo lo que prometía un simple sonido… era desconcertante, todo lo que juramentaban esas manos con la mera insinuación del tacto, eran locura premeditada. Si lo que deseaba Draco era alejarlo de la lógica, de la realidad y sumergirlo en las palpitaciones de su apasionante hondonada, ya era un hecho.

Porque bajo un lente profesional había algo demasiado malo en lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo por el momento, por el lugar, ¡antes de una reunión con Robards!… algo muy-muuy malo, que-… ugh… que-… es que-… con la cálida mano del rubio masajeándole la polla, se volvía en… cualquier… otra cosa…

-Draco…- gimió contra su cabello hermosamente suave, deliciosamente aromático, sintiendo cómo sus manos subían y bajaban sensualmente sobre su tronco, mientras sus cuerpos se presionaban uno contra otro. Reduciéndolos a un pequeño espacio de caricias lentas, lúbricas. Directas sobre su sexo, la raíz de su cuerpo. –Draco…- murmuró de nuevo, intentando molestarse con ese maldito hombre sensual.

Harry inclinó la cabeza, apoyando su frente contra la frente pálida del rubio, para ese momento el aire entre ambos era un enredo de respiraciones agitadas, los jadeos de Harry bajo la presión masturbatoria y los "¡Oh, Dios!" en su mente, mientras Draco movía su mano derecha por su miembro, por su mástil duro y erguido y una cierta humedad comenzaba a lubricar esos dedos que frotaban su glande, las yemas que acariciaban el contorno de la cabeza y el orificio de su polla, antes de bajar y subir otra vez… y otra vez. El moreno jadeaba excitado contra los suspiros del rubio, quien trémulo parecía a la expectativa de sus reacciones, de su respuesta a la obscenidad; al mismo tiempo que Draco rozaba sus labios suavemente, besos como de mariposa pero que nada tenían de castidad. Eran inducción. Instigación. Y el moreno, ajeno a las precauciones, en un único movimiento atrapó esa boca ofrecida, tomando sus labios con fuerza, con posesión. Autoridad o usurpación.

Entonces Harry ascendió su mano derecha y sujetó al rubio por la nuca, manteniéndolo quieto para su boca, para su degustación. Para el completo control de su sabor. Lo apretó contra sí y en la estreches de la sujeción, la mano de Draco había quedado atrapada, estática entre los pliegues de su pantalón, retenida a la sensible calidez de su miembro. Con la mano quieta, sujeta a su polla, el moreno no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a mover las caderas, empujándose contra ese cuerpo delgado, mientras lo besaba con fuerza. Con ímpetu. Abriéndole la boca y le mordía los labios al rubio. Maldito rubio.

Draco jadeó y gimió a la dominancia, a la presión con que era sujetado. La fuerza con que era reclamado. De qué se sorprendía, cuando el moreno era una apología a la indomable ferocidad del Griffindor, al control y la territorialidad, aun cuando fuese en el campo de la lujuria y la indecencia. De cualquier forma, no podía decir que le desagradaran sus demostraciones de poderío, de macho alfa.

Todavía más, Draco suspiró con verdadero deseo y apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió por fin, ese _otro lado_ en la magia de Potter. La corriente subrepticia que manaba de su centro único, de su holos mágico, de su ardiente _Manipura_ , el vínculo inesperadamente perfecto para su propio _Visshuddha_ , como si juntos fueran un apéndice esencial e indivisible. Fundamentalmente potenciales. Mutuamente necesarios. _Esa_ era su energía tántrica, la que el rubio le había enseñado a dejar fluir, alimento de trascendencia, estímulo de consciencia plena, maravilla sensorial. Era delicia y ahora el moreno parecía propenso a dejarlo salir para él.

-Harry…- suspiró contra sus labios, recibiendo los embates de sus caderas contra las suyas y sobre todo, la exacerbación pasional de su chakra. Su perturbada magia se había transformado en fuego incendiando su instinto y su pudor.

Sintiendo que le mordían el labio inferior, Draco le respondió chupándole el superior y la saliva del moreno le supo a gloria, la suavidad con que resbalaba por su boca, la tentación que significaba para su lengua, las ganas que tenía de saborearlo entero. La morena y cálida carne del hombre, derrapando contra la suya.

El rubio gimió fuerte, de pronto deseando que no fuera su mano quien recibiera los empujes de la polla de Harry.

¿En qué momento había perdido de vista los límites de esa ayuda? ¿En qué momento el sexo se había transformado en la principal perspectiva y no en simple herramienta? Nunca el estímulo físico había sido persuasión para su mente… nunca había existido necesidad semejante.

Y Harry, sentía la excitación, la sangre corriendo ardiente, espesa, lasciva y deliciosa, a través de sus venas. Pecaminosa. Su propia magia yendo al encuentro de Draco, expandiéndose y palpitando, exigiendo e incinerándose fuera de su cuerpo. Como aquella primera vez, ese primer encuentro maravilloso y todas las veces en que los pensamientos de Harry sólo se limitaban a desear hundirse en su compañero. En empaparse de su aroma paradisíaco.

Entrar en él. Entrar. Encajarse. Enquistarse en su interior y permanecer de todas las formas posibles. Quererlo en todos sus aspectos y perspectivas. Como su lengua intrusa, siendo acunada por la satinada humedad de aquella boca caliente. O como sus ojos, cuando desea penetrar en la inmensidad misteriosa de aquella mirada de plata. O como su nariz, hundiéndose en aquel cuello de alabastro, deslizándose entre los pliegues de su cuerpo, deseando absorber el aroma frutal, floral, celestial. Perfecto. Bucólico.

De cualquier forma, no había posible cuestionamiento o argumento válido que Draco pudiese decirse a sí mismo y evitara lo que ya estaba sucediendo, con su instinto inquieto y su consciencia disuadida. Su cuerpo ya estaba imaginando los gestos sobre su carne, recuerdos sobre su piel, las sensaciones, el sonido del tacto. No era efecto de clarividencia saber el destino de ese encuentro.

Suspirando presionó sus labios rojos, maltratados de justicia amatoria y dejó un pequeño beso sobre la boca de Harry. Entonces se separó de él apenas un centímetro y descolgando su mano del falo enhiesto entre ambos, levantó sus dedos y deslizó la humedad de la esencia sobre sus propios labios… antes de lamerlos en una poesía sin palabras. El sabor conocido preparó las vocales para ser pronunciadas y un único término aclaró de impetuosidad de sus movimientos.

-Fóllame.- Harry vio y escuchó y sintió que temblaba de arriba abajo. –Está bien si entras en mí.- un delicioso balbuceó anhelante sobre sus labios.

-¿Seguro?- le suspiró, tragando duro. Incierto, extrañamente nervioso mientras la rigidez de su polla se deja sostener inclinada, indecente, contra la pelvis vestida del rubio. –Después debemos…- musitó, aunque hubiese preferido amarrar su boca por intentar detenerlo.

-¿Por qué te retienes cuando realmente te lo estoy pidiendo?- medio sonrió y el brillo húmedo en sus labios, era un obsceno evento que Harry no podía dejar de observar. –Quédate tranquilo y no pienses en lo que vendrá luego. Simplemente quema todo tu exceso de energía conmigo y para mí.-

"Quemarse con él… y para él…".

"Quemarse".

Y de pronto el gesto del moreno se hizo adolorido, como si le hubiesen tocado un punto sensible, un nervio expuesto, penando. Algo que ni siquiera él sabía qué significaba, pero que definitivamente haría: incendiarse. Calcinarse. Arder contra el rubio, aunque sufrieran todas las esquinas de su cuerpo.

-Draco…- suspiró Harry, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El rubio levantó los pulgares y acarició con ellos sus pobladas cejas negras.

-¿Por qué afliges tú rostro? ¿Otra vez estás pensando demasiado, preocupándote de cosas innecesarias?- no respondió nada, pero intentó relajar su frente y sus manos se afianzaron en el agarre sobre la cintura y la nuca de Draco. -¿Dónde está tú magia tentativa aferrándose al flujo armónico y donde el deseo te hace libre de las perturbaciones?-

¿Dónde estaba el deseo?, se preguntó el moreno con algo parecido a la sorna. ¿Su energía no era congruente con el deseo que hervía desesperado por el cuerpo entre sus brazos? ¿No era evidente? ¿No se evidenciaba en la fuerza de sus manos, en el insignificante espacio que los separaba, en sus ojos que nunca habían dejado de mirarlo, en la boca que deseaba devorarlo?

E inclinando la cabeza buscó de nuevo esos labios deliciosos, esta vez satinados con el sabor de su intimidad y entonces le penetró con su lengua, cerró sus ojos y lo deseó con mayor ardor… con el más manifiesto y notable poder… con la completa pulsación de su interior… con su magia vibrando, rugiendo, bramando. Extinguiendo razones. Matando inconsistencias. Sólo instinto vociferando apetitos de carne ardiente.

Ya lo sabía, ya lo tenía claro y toda su existencia extendió un "Te quiero" en el aire que respiraba. Todo su cuerpo murmuró un "Me gustas" con sus gestos, con el movimiento de sus manos, con todo.

Y así Harry deslizó su mano izquierda bajando por aquella cintura esbelta, encaminándose hacia terrenos menos propios, sintiendo la ajustada tela de esos pantalones encantadores, la curva suave de su trasero y aquella zona caliente… tentadora… donde el moreno parece seguir un rastro invisible de pasiones, hundiendo sus dedos entre la turgente pared de esas nalgas hacia la cálida hendidura secreta de su sexo. El ofrecimiento inesperado entre sus piernas. Y no puede evitar meter su mano y seguir la línea de la costura, acariciando la calidez, rozando la sensualidad, incitando la piel bajo la tela. Frotando, tocando, sintiendo. Imaginando la suavidad delirante. Allí donde sus dedos intrigaban, su polla se abriría camino.

Y la perspectiva parecía flotar en el aire, porque pronto Draco se encontró gimiendo hondo sobre su boca, apretándose contra su cuerpo, abriendo sus piernas tan hermosamente elásticas, tan encantadoramente agiles. Tan dispuesto para sus manos, que no hacía más que enardecerlo. Posesivo de esas formas armónicas, llamativas, esculpidas de perfección… eternas para él.

-Harry…- murmuró el rubio antes de besarlo destemplado, sujeto a la fuerza del moreno, abierto al tacto hirviente. Draco no podía más que decir su nombre, dependiente de sus atenciones, recobrando sus consciencias de los cálidos vapores de la pasión. –Deja que la magia nos… toque… y nos lleve a ambos…- suspiró sobre sus labios y acaricio su nuca, jalándole suavemente de los cabellos. –Deja que el instinto… se lleve tus preocupaciones…-

-¿Incluso las prevenciones?- gimió el moreno y levantó la barbilla, encantado por los tirones, por las presiones, por la demanda, por la poderosa personalidad de Draco. -¿Las reglamentaciones?-

Esta vez el rubio sonrió, separando sus cuerpos apenas lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos; pero a diferencia de lo que había pensado Harry, éste no le dijo nada, no con palabras al menos, porque sus ojos siempre habían sido una epítome de diálogos inacabados. De mensajes medio ocultos. De pensamientos apenas develados. Y en el reconocimiento de aquella mirada, el moreno se detuvo en la observación, quieto, esperando, a pesar de la respiración agitada, a pesar del temblor provocada por la excitación… hasta que escuchó el sonido metálico del pantalón y el movimiento de sus manos, de la tela, de sus caderas, llevaron el cerebro del moreno de regreso a su miembro desatendido.

Impulsando sus caderas hacia adelante, Harry suspiró profundamente y parpadeó con gestos largos y lánguidos, en una pausa extraña, innecesaria. ¿Cómo podían los ingratos deberes con Robards obstruir una oportunidad de tener a Draco? El rubio estaba ahí para él, liberándolo de un yugo que él mismo se colgaba encima, simplemente no deberían existir reglas o normativa que retuvieran su deseo.

Porque Harry lo deseaba, cada día, a cada hora, a cada segundo. Lo ansiaba con cada pensamiento, lo quería con cada suspiro.

-Sé lo que es.- susurró el rubio. Hablándole sobre ese axioma castrante, esa institución restrictiva, mientras desabotonaba y bajaba el cierre de sus propios pantalones. Mirándolo, siempre mirándolo, como si ellos fueran los únicos existentes en un pequeño mundo de dos. –El lugar que te ha subordinado se cierne sobre tus intereses, como si tus principios le debieran lealtad y sólo en la desmitificación, en su banalización encontraras el equilibrio adecuado.- continuó y ésta vez las pálidas manos acariciaron los costados del moreno. -Ningún lugar merece ser tú templo a menos que te haga sentir de verdad seguro y en armonía.-

-¿Un consejo de maestro?- Draco sonrió.

-Sigues siendo Harry Potter aquí, en Grimmauld Place, con Teddy o en el mundo muggle, no deberían existir cambios o distinciones.-

-Y si te deseo en Grimmauld Place o en casa de Andrómeda, también puedo desearte aquí…- respondió el moreno queriendo parecer pícaro y compuesto, pero el gesto de lobo en el rostro del rubio, sobrepasó todas sus consideraciones. Sus ojos brillantes de astucia pérfida y su sonrisa ladina, le recordaron vívidamente al chico del colegio. Esa serpiente de maliciosa sensualidad. Nada podía competir contra eso.

Harry tragó un inesperado exceso de saliva, de expectativas, de contemplaciones, de palpitaciones apresuradas… de sabores conocidos quemando en la punta de su lengua… de sensaciones fantasmas persuadiendo la piel de sus manos… determinando una decisión. E inclinándose hacia adelante, el moreno le advirtió como en una amenaza.

-Sí, quiero follarte.- y apretando su cintura nuevamente contra él, los giró a ambos, ésta vez el rubio acorralado contra el estante. –No importa dónde estamos, no importa el lugar.- gruñó profundo.

Aspirando de sus palabras, Draco lamió sus labios esperando cualquier cosa que fuesen a darle. Entonces el moreno lo hizo girar contra la estantería y ahorrándose mayores preámbulos, le bajó los pantalones apenas lo suficiente para tener acceso libre a su entrada. "Mierda". Draco jadeó sorprendido y abriendo las piernas, arqueó su espalda, sus pálidas nalgas quedando alzadas, dispuestas. Invitantes. Refugio de carne caliente. Magnífica visión y Harry deslizó sus dedos por ellas, acariciando su piel aterciopelada, sintiendo su suavidad, hasta que sus pulgares se dejaron atraer por esa sugerente hendidura, perfecto cause donde ahogar su polla henchida, goteante. Lagrimeante.

Separando sus glúteos, Harry reveló los pliegues de su ano y tembló de anticipación, imaginando la ambrosía de aquellos recuerdos pasados. Todas esas veces compartidas. Cautivado, acarició con el pulgar la superficie de su orificio, tentando suavemente la entrada, presionando ligeramente y sintiendo la hermosa tensión. Su polla dio un tirón, la piel ya se sentía adolorida.

Sostenido de los anaqueles, con la frente apoyada contra las cajas de evidencia, Draco levantó las caderas y presionó hacia atrás. La humedad y el tacto, haciéndolo temblar de expectación. Respiraba agitado, jadeando, con las sensaciones a flor de piel, sintiendo que cada roce, cada acercamiento era insuficiente y sólo lo hacía desear más. Sólo quería que lo tomara, que se hundiera en él de una sola vez. Estaba ansioso y sentir la polla del moreno, frotarse contra su entrada lo estremecía, su miembro húmedo dejando rastros, mojando, pre-seminal empapando su ano ardiente. Joder con Harry y su maldito preámbulo.

Draco quiso hacerlo partícipe de su necesidad, de la tortura, pero sólo consiguió suspirar el inicio del nombre del moreno, antes de percibir un rápido y afónico hechizo lubricante y sentirlo entrar, en un solo empujón que le provocó un jadeo hondo… de pronto lleno, deliciosamente completo del hombre. Empuñó la madera bajo sus manos.

-Harr- Harry…- gimió con los ojos apretados. El hombre se sentía poderosamente grande en su interior, sin dilatación, ni preparación alguna, el rubio lo sentía demasiado grande, colmando sus entrañas y sus deseos. Respiró hondo, tratando de asimilarlo.

-Draco…- gruñó el moreno y se impulsó, enterrándose por completo.

-Ah… Merl-ín…-

-Joder…- gimió Harry, abrazándose a la cintura del rubio y manteniéndolo estrechamente unido a él. Su cadera apretada contra aquellas turgentes nalgas, su pecho aún vestido de auror conteniendo la arqueada espalda, su rostro acunado por el hombro delgado y su respiración trabajosa tocando la suave piel de aquella mejilla sonrojada, sudada, acalorada.

Draco soltó un quejido casi placentero, casi adolorido, acomodando su cuerpo para la recepción. Todos sus sentidos anegados por la presencia de Harry, por la inmensidad de su polla que no hacía más que hacerlo suspirar en completa satisfacción, por el abrazo cálido, cercano, por su olor masculino, tentador y el rubio gime porque no hay nada más que pueda hacer. Quejarse deseoso a la presión de su polla, a su sudor afrodisíaco, carnal, lujurioso, como la magia del hombre, vibrando a través de su cuerpo, calentando el aire que respiraban, extasiándolo más allá de lo físico.

El rubio se sentía absolutamente embriagado. Como siempre. Como cada vez que se tocan, como cada vez que se rinden al placer. Siempre el mismo deseo, el mismo gusto, esa eterna maravilla una y otra vez.

-Muévete Harry…- su mano izquierda se fue a la cadera del moreno, mientras la derecha aún lo sostenía tambaleante contra el estante. –Por favor…- su gemido fue destemplado, en cuanto sintió aquel trozo caliente salir ligeramente de él. Merlín. El movimiento le calentaba las entrañas, toda su carne estaba caliente, sus músculos ardían por Harry. Desproporcionado. Desequilibrado. –Harry…- alcanzó a gemir, antes de ser penetrado de nuevo, con una única y áspera estocada… y otra… y otra… Las caderas golpeando su trasero. El abrazo todavía estrecho, íntimo.

Harry jadeaba con fuerza, impulsando sus caderas cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, con más precisión. Y el aroma en la piel del rubio lo tenía atado, anclado a él. Paraíso. Paraíso. Paraíso. Sin poder quitar la nariz de su pálido cuello y su boca gimiente deslizándose entre aquella mejilla de terciopelo, la mandíbula relajada, la exquisita oreja de satín y mordiendo su lóbulo, el rubio jadeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

El moreno recibió un ramalazo de su energía shakti, que le hizo cerrar los ojos y empujarse con más fuerza… sobre estimulado, sobre excitado, sexo más allá del sexo, más que placer, más que padecer.

-No me guíes…- murmuró entre dientes apretados, saliendo casi completamente de Draco antes de enterrase entero. Las penetraciones cada vez más fluidas, más húmedas, más hondas, más llenas del sonido de sus cuerpos, rozándose, enfrentándose, yendo al encuentro con la dramática violencia de la pasión. Imposibilitado de mayor movimiento, el rubio sólo pudo arañar la cadera de Harry. –No me guíes,- insistió el moreno, -no me digas cómo hacerlo, ni cuándo detenerme… sólo, déjame hacértelo fuerte, Draco… déjame hacerlo sin parar y venirme dentro de ti.- jadeó, empujándose una y otra vez, impulsándolos a ambos contra la estantería, haciendo mover las cajas y rechinar la madera añeja. -Déjame venirme dentro de ti… aunque después quede deshecho…- el rubio continuó deshaciéndose entre quejidos ansiosos, la espalda adolorida en un arco perfecto. De pronto al entreabrir los ojos, se encontró mirando lo alto de los anaqueles tambaleándose, de la misma forma como su cuerpo se mecía al apetito de Harry.

-Sí… S-bien…- apenas dijo.

Las paredes de su ano estaban dolorosamente abiertas, incendiadas con delicia. Y aquellos testículos de macho indómito, golpeaban excitantes contra su perineo, entre lúbricos sonidos de… de-…

-Ah…¡Ah!- Draco apretó los músculos de todo su cuerpo, cuando el moreno inclinándose un poco hacia el frente, dio de lleno sobre su próstata. –Merlín… ¡Merlín!…- intentó separar más las piernas, deseo abrirse entero para Harry, pero los pantalones lo retenían.

-Joder…- continuó el moreno, con estocadas cortas y rápidas.

Cortas. Rápidas. Húmedas. Incansables. Fuertes, duras y deliciosas. Sexo exquisito.

Completa satisfacción. Draco boqueó con la explosión erótica atorada en su garganta, con las estocadas quitándole la respiración, adolorido de esa vivacidad. Mientras Harry cerraba los ojos y mordía el cuello del rubio, comenzando a sentir la espalda adolorida ante el poder de sus penetraciones, los empujes eran locura para sus caderas y la sensación espesa del orgasmo comenzando a formarse, densa, pesada, peligrosa, en su bajo abdomen… lamiendo sus vísceras de liberación, acariciando su instinto con pertenencia, con la marca eyaculatoria de la posesión.

Y el moreno lamió la marca de sus dientes, antes de morder cierta atractiva zona cerca de la garganta y como había esperado, el rubio se derritió bajo su tacto, inclinando su hermosa y rubia cabeza completamente sobre su hombro, dándole total espacio y libertad para besar, lamer, morder. Adorar. Y aspirar su olor, su bendito olor… y empujaba sus caderas con el "plaf" de sus cuerpos yendo al encuentro y respiraba profundo absorbiendo todo de él… y volvía a empujar y a inhalar hondo y empujar e inhalar… empujar-inhalar… empujar-inhalar… agonizar dentro de su cuerpo.

Agonizar, sintiendo el vicioso ardor de sus entrañas… el brillo detrás de sus parpados… el frío entumecimiento en su nuca… la presión en sus pulmones… el orgasmo… allí… Harry casi podía tocarlo…

-Harr-Harry…- balbuceaba Draco y era todo lo que podía escuchar. Aquellos "Harry's" entrecortados como murmullos estrangulados, el movimiento de sus cuerpos y su propia respiración jadeante. El rubio lo llamaba con tono aterciopelado, entre gemidos y ahogos, pero él era incapaz de responder, ni su voz, ni su aliento eran suficientes. –Harry…- lo escuchaba y parecía suplicar.

Y el moreno no podía hacer más que insistir en ese punto precioso, conocido, familiar. Persistiendo. Aferrándose. Machacando duro y a cada empuje… la deliciosa magia de Draco contestaba exacerbada… burbujeando contra los límites de su propio cuerpo… incitando la intimidad de sus nervios, de la misma forma como su polla era acunada por el culo del rubio.

Todo en ese cuerpo pálido era para él. Todo era estimulación. Todo era húmedo y ardiente. Y de pronto Harry jadeó estremecido.

-Y-ya…- gimió profundo contra la pálida garganta, lo recibió la sensual vibración de un jadeo, bailando en la piel bajo sus labios. –M-me… voy…- advirtió con una nueva mordida y las escuetas sensaciones previas, el entumecimiento, el brillo, el dolor, la angustia… el ardor… se intensificaron hasta marearlo… Como un tirón desde sus entrañas, como un desgarro… vaciándolo con fuerza, toda vida fuera de él… toda consciencia lejos de sí…

Harry se sintió perdido por segundos eternos, mientras Draco percibía que era llenado por largos chorros de esencia caliente. La entrañable erotización de la eyaculación, la sensación del cuerpo colmado, saciado de semen, de aquella viscosidad impúdica que a veces sentía que extrañaba. Sí. Añoraba la sensación de la simiente empapando su interior, humedeciendo y deslizándose con obscenidad a través de su entrada, resbalando pornográfico por sus piernas. Le gustaba el semen. Le gustaba aquella presencia indecente y provocativa.

Entonces una mano trajo a Harry de regreso a la realidad, unos dedos gentiles que peinaban sus oscuros mechones de cabello. El moreno todavía anclado al cuerpo del rubio, suspiró intentando tranquilizar su respiración, aspirando en largas inhalaciones llenas de sudor afrodisíaco. Aromas de piel amante. Sus manos aun abrazándolo, su polla laxa, goteando fuera del rubio y su corazón atronador, martilleando, azotándose contra sus costillas.

-¿Estas bien?- escuchó la voz un poco gastada del rubio. Harry asintió, todavía abrazándolo, resistiendo la necesidad de soltarlo. –El cansancio calmará un poco tus preocupaciones.- el moreno volvió a agitar la cabeza, entonces deslizó sus manos por las caderas del hombre, deseando tocar algo de piel. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que la ropa interior del rubio aún lo cubría, en su mayoría.

-No te has venido…- apuntó Harry, acariciando el duro miembro de Draco, oculto dentro de sus ropas.

-Sabes que no lo necesito.- suspiró y giró la cara hacia el rostro del moreno. –Además, habría quedado un desastre.- sonrió.

-Y tú sabes que me gusta ver que te corres.- Harry lo miró directamente a sus hermosos ojos plateados y sintió la necesidad de besarlo. No lo había hecho durante el sexo, ahora era un imperativo, necesitaba sus labios, necesitaba su suave y generosa caricia. Los necesitaba.

-Sentí placer,- respondió el rubio, antes de sentir la boca del moreno arrancándole pequeños besos llenos de sosiego, de una amorosa calma, -y tuve un…- beso dulce, largo, lamido, -satisfactorio orgasmo.- labios presionándose con descanso, a veces succionando los suyos.

-Ni siquiera te preparé…- dijo contra su boca.

-Puedo con ello.- respondió girándose y Harry procuró mantenerlo dentro del límite de sus brazos. Y dentro del alcance de su boca. –No soy un principiante.-

Claro que no lo era, de hecho Harry se sorprendía de todas sus habilidades… de todo su conocimiento, como si fuese posible tener algún tipo de maestría en tal tema. El moreno a veces no sabía si era algo que le agradaba o no. ¿Un beneficio? ¿Una desventaja? ¿Una… debilidad? No sabía qué pensar, pero de lo único que estaba seguro, era que deseaba seguir besándolo durante todo el tiempo que pudiera.

-Deberíamos regresar.- suspiró Draco y tomando apenas su varita, realizó sobre el moreno un encantamiento de limpieza y entonces, comenzar a ordenar la ropa sobre él. Acomodando el miembro de su compañero dentro de la ropa interior, ordenando su camisa dentro de los pantalones de auror y abrochando y cerrando todo pulcramente. –La reunión debe estar por iniciar.- Harry respiró hondo, aceptando sus palabras con desanimo.

-¿Quieres que te haga un encantamiento de limpieza?- ofreció el moreno con el ceño levemente fruncido, en cuanto vio al rubio acomodar su ropa sin tener en cuenta el… desastre en su entrada.

-No. Gracias.- escuchó, casi imaginando cómo la humedad entre sus nalgas quedaba oculta bajo la ropa interior. Harry no puedo evitar lamer sus labios. –Estoy bien.- recalcó.

-¿No será incómodo?- no sabía cómo funcionaba el asunto, pero aún había semen dentro de su cuerpo y algo llamado gravedad podría hacerle las cosas difíciles. -¿No se… sale?-

Draco le sonrió con gesto animado, antes de acercarse y besarlo suavemente, algo inocente… pero que en dos segundos el moreno ya había pervertido con su intensidad y demanda, mordiéndole el labio inferior y deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca. Cómo podría negarse si incluso para él era algo delicioso, Merlín, ni qué decir de su magia siempre avasallante… caliente… ahora más sexual que perturbada. Demasiado buena.

-Ya lo veremos.- le respondió por fin, en medio de un largo y placentero suspiro, manteniendo la sonrisa enigmática y tranquilizadora.

-¿Por qué hacer algo como eso?- y el mayor problema para Harry es que no podría mantener sus pensamientos lejos de tal conocimiento. Draco aún tenía en su interior el cálido vicio de su esencia, impregnando su cuerpo, inundándolo con morbosidad… saber que había algo suyo todavía dentro del rubio… como aquella primera vez, cuando su semen resbalaba deliciosamente de entre sus muslos. ¿Por qué le hacía eso a él?

Entonces aquella serpiente llena de perversidad le plantó un ligero beso en la comisura de su boca, sólo un simple gesto tentativo, una instigación como si no lo hubiese provocado suficiente. Y sus siguientes palabras fueron como un ronroneo que le provocó una inesperada oleada de calor.

-Aún quiero sentirlo dentro de mí.- escuchó sobre sus labios y Harry casi sentía que se le desenchufaba el cerebro. "Draco", "semen" y "sexo", era en lo único que podía pensar; con la garganta seca, incluso medio trapicado, medio trabado, sujeto a "esa" imagen. Joder.

-¿Por qué lo dices así?- su voz era una queja adolorida y el rubio deseó aplaudirse a sí mismo por la delicia de su ocurrencia, pero en su lugar prefirió tomar la mano del moreno y llevarlos de regreso al cuartel.

-¿Te molestan las verdades?-

-¿Crees que podría molestarme?- gorjeó Harry mientras era arrastrado hacia la puerta, su mirada a veces se deslizaba por las atractivas curvas de su compañero.

-De acuerdo, pero antes de salir…- le dijo, ambos detenidos en el dintel de salida del almacén de evidencias. Draco sabía que debía prepararlo para ver otra vez el rostro del hombre que significaba su tortura, para enfrentarse una vez más a su presencia opresiva. Advertirle con precaución; -Sobre Robards.-

-Draco…- la sola mención del viejo lo había hecho retorcerse de rechazo.

-Harry, escucha…-

-Está bien. Mira, estoy tranquilo y muy dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que Robards quiera decirme.- se alzó de hombros. –Sin perturbaciones.- el rubio asintió no muy seguro. –No hay nubes negras.-

-Sólo recuerda,- aun así replicó, lamiendo sus labios, -que no hay nada que él no haya dicho ya, positivo o negativo. Insistirá con lo mismo porque no hay nada más que pueda agregar, porque no hay nada más que él pueda hacer, porque está igual de desesperado que nosotros.- continuó, mirando cómo aquellos ojos verdes se mantenían calmos, en compostura. -Nos dirá lo mismo que ya hemos escuchado, por eso no debes pensar en el sermón sino en la réplica. Todos hemos trabajado hasta el cansancio y por eso todos te apoyarán de ser necesario, no eres tú contra él, ¿sí? Sólo… cánsate de sus palabras.- el moreno desvió su rostro hacia cualquier otro lugar y Draco se sintió obligado de apretar su mano. Comprensivo. -Harry, a ti que siempre te ha gustado tener el control, debes dominar tus impulsos y no pensar en él como alguien que sólo quiere juzgarte, sino como alguien que te puede proporcionar aliento.-

-¿Aliento?- bufó y estaba seguro de que no había mayor aliento, que el otorgado por el hombre que tenía justo delante.

-Él sabe que eres el mejor para este caso, te lo ha confiado a ti y a nadie más.-

-¿Es por eso que remarca lo incompetente que soy cada vez que se reúne conmigo?-

-No eres incompetente, sino una persona bajo mucha presión.- suspiró el rubio, de nuevo apretándole la mano para llamar su atención. -Y estoy seguro que ya se ha dado cuenta que presionarte de ésta manera, no es la mejor forma de animarte a trabajar más duro. El hecho de que hablaras por mí aquella vez, seguro le ha dado una pauta. Es un hombre viejo Harry, él no sabe de qué otra forma tratar con éste caso.-

El moreno finalmente hizo gestos de circunstancias, admitiendo las decepciones como un ineludible acompañamiento al trabajo de auror y aceptando cuál era el método de Robards para tratar con los casos difíciles. Algo de lo que ya debería estar acostumbrado. Suspiró con pesadumbre, sabiendo que era su carácter el que se resistía a algo que era evidente y que no tenía remedio. Parecía estar en su naturaleza ese masoquismo reiterativo, siempre aceptando las malas palabras del hombre con la cabeza baja.

Sí. El rubio tenía razón, era su deseo de controlarlo todo quien se oponía a la adaptación, quien se negaba a consentir las palabras del hombre sin que para él signifique un rasgo de flaqueza. Habían apariencias que debía mantener y no sólo con Robards.

Qué más podía hacer si eso era lo único que había conocido y hecho, durante todos esos años.

…Y sus pensamientos se habían adherido a esa idea, hasta que el contacto de una mano lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Un gesto suave y diligente, que nada tenía que ver con la imposición y la acuciosidad a la cual siempre había sido sometido. Decidir. Calificar. Demandar. Categorizar. Todo inmediato y obligadamente correcto. Pero Draco era la calma que había necesitado, la absolución, el descanso, el aplacamiento y antes de darse cuenta, los ojos de Harry habían sido atraídos por los del rubio, automática e instintivamente, como un gesto conocido y esperado. Un silencio lleno de matices, de dulces soluciones, pudiendo observar en su mirada de tormenta los brillos de una claridad segura. Confiada. Comprensiva a todos los dudosos pliegues de personalidad que habían determinado los actos del moreno.

Draco sabía lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, de alguna forma reconfortante, era capaz de entenderlo e interpretarlo con la facilidad de quien lleva años conociéndolo y advirtiendo los cambios. Era demasiado bueno para él. Era como un regalo. Un tesoro.

Mucho más tranquilo y conforme con sus obligaciones, el moreno abrió la puerta y ambos salieron del almacén.

* * *

Lamió sus labios y asintió de forma mecánica, sin saber realmente de lo que le estaban diciendo. Su rostro impávido debía ser toda una obra de arte, porque nadie parecía dudar de su atención. Y por los ojos saltones que tenía Ron, estaba seguro que era el más preocupado, presintiendo alguna reacción explosiva y que le saltara a alguien a la yugular. Mientras Robards seguía vociferando e indicando hacia todos lados, con sus viejos y reumáticos dedos.

Un acto que parecía no tocarle. De hecho, el moreno lo sentía lejano, casi como si le hablara desde detrás de una cortina o algo.

Bien. No que le importara… lo que sí le interesaba era otra cosa… Cosa. Persona. Situación. Desliz.

Lo cierto es que Harry no sabía cuál era "la situación" del rubio, pero cada vez que lo veía moverse –con voluntad o casualidad-, él se imaginaba alguna fascinante imagen que le secaba la boca. Una maravilla orgásmico. El libidinal concepto de una visión masturbatoria. Erotización de todo gesto, el delicioso secreto que los unía y la estimulante posibilidad de ser descubiertos. Humedad evidente. Sonrojo inexplicable. Sus verdes ojos perdidos en aquellos labios transgredidos, en las ocultas marcas de sus dientes en su cuello, en su hermosa silueta vulnerable. Y si Robards o cualquiera en esa habitación pudieran leer su mente, sería su polla quien tendría que dar todas las explicaciones: su blanca y cremosa eyaculación y un ano palpitante, húmedo, conquistado y de seguro extrañándolo.

Mierda. Sólo pensar en "eso" lo transportaba a millones de kilómetros lejos de esa maldita reunión y podían joderse todos, porque Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con todos los perversos y jugosos frutos de su cerebro, ¡escurriendo retorcidas ideas!

Y nunca le había importado menos lo que pensara el resto del mundo, sus amigos o su jefe. Nunca había estado menos interesado en una de esas reuniones. Nunca estuvo más distraído. Nunca estuvo mejor, allí, junto a su estandarte.

"Su estandarte, por Merlín".

* * *

Y a partir de ese momento, el santuario sacrosanto del Cuartel había perdido toda su pureza a ojos del moreno y tocar al rubio dónde, cuándo y por qué quisiera se había convertido en algo natural y a veces inevitable. Harry podía desear al rubio allí, en medio del Atrio o donde quisiera y su piel se llenaba de los conocidos cosquilleos de las caricias, sus labios anhelaban su calidez y su mente se perdía en el cobijo de sus recuerdos. Sin restricción. Sin culpa.

* * *

Continuará =D

Ok!, no diré nada porque fue casi puro sexo… =/ aunque fue sexo con propósito!

Bieeen, nos vemos la próxima semana!

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	23. Rama VI

¡Hola a mi gente favorita!

Como siempre, éste capítulo va dedicado a los encantadores comentarios de **CuquiLuna3** , **SuicideFreakWord** y **Erisikol**.

¡Bien!, **Sonyeke** (y para todos quienes lo esperaban)… ¡continuamos con el caso! =D

* * *

Capítulo 22: Rama VI

Miró la silla vacía a su lado y suspiró, sin poder hacer nada más que eso. Entonces regresó los ojos hacia Travers, quien estaba describiendo las nuevas áreas que los vendedores mágicos parecían estar tomando en el mundo muggle para distribuir la mercancía. Ya antes Ron les había dado un pequeño resumen de cómo habían resultado las cosas entrevistando a los magos y brujas que actualmente se encontraban en San Mungo, bajo tratamiento de desintoxicación con la poción elaborada por Draco. Según las descripciones, todavía habían cinco vendedores que se movían por el sector sur de Londres.

Todos deberían ponerse al corriente con esa información, consideró Harry, mientras sus verdes ojos volvían a desviarse a su izquierda y esa silla vacía le recordaba que el rubio aún no llegaba a la reunión de esa mañana.

-Al menos podrías fingir que te interesa un poco.- se quejaron con un murmullo a su lado y entonces, Harry se permitió un momento para sentir vergüenza. –No soy de los que se dan cuenta de las cosas, pero amigo… justo ahora puedo leerte con una claridad…-

-¿De qué hablas?- susurró.

-Que dejes de mirar el asiento de Malfoy cada cinco segundos.-

-Estas serían las identificaciones de cuatro de los cinco vendedores.- escucharon a Travers justo detrás, dejándole al moreno tres pliegos de pergamino y una hoja tamaño carta. –Tres son magos y uno de ellos es muggle… presumiblemente el quinto también lo sea.-

-Ya tienen las identificaciones, ¿tan rápido?- la única mujer del grupo agitó sus folios mientras observaba nombres y fotografías.

-Robards firmó una solicitud de urgente para un _legeremántico_ del Departamento de Regulación de la Magia.- respondió el pelirrojo rápidamente, antes de girarse otra vez hacia el moreno. –No sé cómo habrán cambiado las cosas entre ustedes,- decía en voz baja y sólo para ambos, -no puedo quejarme porque pareces bastante calmado y cómodo con todo y has estado tomando buenas decisiones… no que sean todo obra del hurón, pero a veces se nota que se te escurre la baba.-

-Gracias por decirlo.- gruñó.

-Ahora estamos en la búsqueda del domicilio de los tres magos y la policía muggle nos está dando una mano con los otros dos.- continuó John, aun cuando se escuchaba un suave murmullo en el otro extremo de la sala. –Obviamente estamos al corriente que los domicilios inscritos en el padrón de registro del Ministerio, pero no son los reales. Algunos ya se han movido, otros son direcciones de parientes dentro del mundo mágico.-

-Sería conveniente que utilizaras las fotografías como material para el próximo interrogatorio, Seamus.- acotó Ron hacia el irlandés, antes de voltearse otra vez hacia su amigo. –No es necesario ser mago para darse cuenta cuándo le miras el culo o incluso durante la reunión del otro día, ambos se estaban hablando de forma muy cercana, y muy juntos. Todos están sacando sus propias conclusiones.- Harry volvió a gruñir. –Por cierto, Andrómeda nos invitó a la cena del próximo fin de semana, ¿van a celebrar algo? Hermione quiere que te pregunte para saber qué llevar.-

-¿Qué cena?-

-¿No lo sabías?-

-No.-

-¿No habrá un modo para incluirlos en la red de vigilancia?- esta vez fue Bones quien habló, dedicándoles una mirada rápida a Harry y Ron. Fue entonces que sintieron ruido desde la puerta, alguien que abría rápidamente y luego sintieron pasos apresurados.

Como era de esperarse, el moreno levantó la cabeza automáticamente y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada plateada de Draco. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mientras reconocía ese caminar cadencioso, apreciaba sus caderas angostas y disfrutaba del sugestivo arco que se formaba entre sus piernas.

"A eso me refiero", pensó Ron, comenzando a sospechar que la cara de bruto de su amigo no era sólo producto de la atracción física, una posible admiración o quién sabe, quizás amistad. Joder. Si lo único que le faltaba es que realmente se le chorreara el helado a su amigo, ¡y por el hurón!

-Lamento la tardanza.- se sentó rápidamente en su lugar junto a Harry, dirigiendo palabras de disculpa para todos. -¿Qué están viendo?- preguntó, cuando Travers le extendió los cuatro folios con la información de los posibles vendedores.

-No esperarás que recapitulemos dos horas de reunión… y sólo por ti.- se burló Bones y el rubio le respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

-No seas amargado Warren.- bufó Demelza. –De las interrogaciones en San Mungo y el trabajo de campo, John y Ron encontraron cinco nuevos vendedores en la zona sur de Londres, estas son sus identificaciones. Ya están seguros de tres magos y un muggle.- movió las hojas en sus manos.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido.- comentó Draco mirando a Travers y a Weasley, de forma un tanto admirada. No que los creyera unos ineficientes, pero por cómo iba el caso en general.

-Sí, eso también lo dijimos. Eso pasa cuando se llega tarde.- bufó otra vez el único hombre que no parecía querer ceder a los agradables cambios de Draco Malfoy.

-Bones.- gruñó Harry y Cobbs alzó las manos de forma apaciguadora.

-Sí, bien… No se preocupen, yo después le pongo al corriente de todo.- suspiró. -¿Podemos continuar la reunión, sin sacarnos los ojos entre nosotros?-

-Sí, Bones, ya estas siendo repetitivo y cansa… por el contrario,- Finnigan, que como buen zorro sabía a qué bando apoyar de acuerdo a su conveniencia, se giró hacia el rubio con interés, -¿por qué la tardanza?… no que los esté cortando, ¿eh?-

-Ya veo que pasamos a segundo plano.- Ron miró lamentablemente a Travers y paseó sus ojos de expresión herida sobre todos los demás.

Draco miró al pelirrojo sin querer parecer demasiado sorprendido, no es que ambos hubiesen sepultado el hacha de guerra o que hubiesen comenzado a hablarse con cordialidad, pero al parecer, la falta de sarcasmos e insultos habían suavizado un poco las reacciones del hombre. Tal vez fuese que Weasley por fin había comprendido que lo necesitaban para finalizar el caso. Tal vez sea que simplemente han madurado, o quizás alguien se lo había pedido y aunque ese fuese el caso, aunque Potter lo hubiese obligado a comportarse bien con él, el pelirrojo lo hacía sin parecer falso. Al menos debía darle algo de crédito, darle una oportunidad.

Cuidadosamente, asintió hacia quien era el mejor amigo de Potter y entonces sacó una gruesa carpeta llena de pliegos de pergamino. Extendió hacia el frente algunas copias para sus compañeros.

-Esto será corto. Tengo noticias, aunque nada muy revelador.- comenzó, mirándolos repartirse las copias y dándoles una vista a grosso modo. –La última poción ya está completamente analizada, el ingrediente faltante de la variación de la poción analgésica, era un musgo. En este caso el reconocimiento resultó bastante rápido porque terminó siendo una _Briophyta_ , una especie primitiva y de las primeras clasificaciones.-

-Musgo lampiño de Mitten.- leyó Harry.

-Un ejemplar que del mismo modo como la hierba senecio, está catalogado como extinto por la botánica muggle hace cerca de cinco años y hace tres por la herbolaria mágica.-

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- Joe frunció el ceño, podía leer en el gesto y la voz del rubio que algo no lo satisfacía.

-El problema es que a simple vista no es un descubrimiento que sirva de mucho, la hierba senecio y el musgo de mitten son especies comunes, no se les puede atribuir una región especial o un clima estrictamente determinado. Los musgos sólo necesitan de mucha humedad para su desarrollo y reproducción.- el rubio negó y sus cabellos rozaron los hombros de su túnica de auror. –Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es buscar una poción que contrarreste los efectos de la variante de la analgésica, para los enfermos que todavía están en San Mungo.-

-¿Estás diciendo que esto no sirve para nada?- esta vez era Travers, quien miraba la página con el ceño levemente fruncido. –Y nosotros que habíamos pensado que descubrir esos ingredientes significarían algo…-

-A ver, esperen…- Harry alzó las manos. –No nos dejemos llevar. Que a primera vista no encontremos una utilidad al descubrimiento de Malfoy, eso no significa que sea completamente inútil…- entonces miró al rubio y de alguna forma Draco sintió que los brillantes e intensos ojos del moreno, lo atravesaban. –¿No hay absolutamente ninguna forma de identificar un posible lugar? ¿Deducirlo de algún modo? No sé… ¿de dónde proviene el agua de la poción o algún rastro minúsculo?- de pronto suspiró y se levantó caminando hacia el panel lleno de información. Con un movimiento de varita amplió un mapa de Inglaterra. –Somos ocho personas, por Merlín… tratemos de hacer esto juntos. Así que, si vemos la geografía de Inglaterra, ¿dónde sería más probable encontrar a ambas plantas?-

-Bien…- Draco respiró profundamente, mirando el enorme mapa. Aunque lo cierto es que le encantaba que Potter tomara las decisiones en sus manos, sin contar con que la magia del hombre se sentía completamente calmada. Algo impensado semanas antes. –Supongo que considerando la cantidad de pociones que hay actualmente en circulación y la cantidad de cada ingrediente, en cada una… eso me hace pensar que la única posibilidad es algún lugar lejos de la ciudad. Tal vez algún sector que mezcle pradera y bosque… y fuentes de agua dulce, para todos los procesos de un laboratorio.-

-¿Y la fibra de mandrágora no fue confeccionada de forma casera?, en ese caso se necesitaría tener un invernadero para el trasplante.- apuntó Finnigan.

-Es cierto, lo mismo con las Judías soporíferas y la Tármica.- asintió el rubio, considerando el resto de los ingredientes. Bones volvió a hablar.

-No olviden que estamos hablando de un sangre pura. Por lo que hemos visto La Cabeza no se relaciona directamente con los vendedores, es alguien muy cuidadoso… y si fuese un exmortifago…-

-Cosa que no estamos seguros.- alegó la mujer y Harry debió aclarar lo evidente.

-Pero es más que una posibilidad, Demelza.- dijo. –Bones…-

-Y si fuese un exmortifago se aseguraría de protegerse de cualquier sospecha, incluso con un _Fidelius_. Es lo que me parece más lógico.-

-Tiene sentido.- suspiró Draco y a pesar de todas las intenciones del moreno, simplemente se dejó caer sentado de regreso en su lugar. Otra vez derrotado.

-¿Entonces qué?- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Si ese es el caso, romper las defensas en la chimenea de La Cabeza desde fuera y con un _Fidelius_ interfiriendo, será aún más complicado.- dijo Joe.

-No entremos en pánico, ¿si?- soltó Harry, respirando profundamente y mirando hacia el cielo raso de la sala de conferencias. Tratando de encontrar allí alguna solución. –Yo soy el único autorizado para trastornarse de preocupación, no ustedes. Lo importante ahora es planificar el siguiente paso y por lo que veo, encontrar el contra-hechizo para el encantamiento de censura, subió un par de lugares en la escala de prioridad.- Seamus asintió. –El programa será el siguiente: Bones y Robins seguirán extendiendo la red por la zona sur y las más conflictivas de Londres. Sé que es un trabajo tedioso y lento, pero tratemos de detener el tránsito de pociones y el ingreso de magos y brujas a San Mungo, es lo menos que podemos hacer. Y tenemos la identificación de estos cinco,- indicó las copias que Travers les había entregado, -se los dejaremos a los aurores que Robards nos dé de apoyo, pero no está demás ponerles un ojo… eso va para Travers y Weasley, también.-

-Bien.- asintió Ron, mirando otra vez los pergaminos, aunque ya se los sabía de memoria. –Entonces seguimos con las averiguaciones y con la detención de estos.-

-Sí. Ahora… Malfoy necesito que apoyes a Finnigan con el contra-hechizo, aunque las pociones siguen siendo tú campo, cada vez que llegue un decomiso nuevo necesito que los analices… tal vez se logre identificar algo, ¿bien?-

-Claro.- respondió Draco, admirando la tranquilidad que todavía tenía el moreno. Las cosas se habían vuelto un tanto oscuras en cuanto al caso y Potter parecía seguir en control.

-Cobbs, seguimos con las chimeneas, no hay más que hacer, sólo insistir hasta que salga algo.-

-Es cierto, pero…- murmuró el hombre negro, fijando sus ojos otra vez sobre el mapa de Inglaterra. –Sé que los sangre pura acostumbran a tener mansiones y casonas en zonas campestres, ¿Qué ha pasado con ellas? ¿Sus ubicaciones son todas reconocidas por el Ministerio? ¿No habrá alguna bajo _Fidelius_ aún?-

-Es cierto…- alcanzó a decir Ron, antes de ver el gesto negativo de parte de Harry. Aunque fue Draco quien respondió.

-Todas las propiedades de sangre pura fueron reveladas de cualquier hechizo de protección y registradas por los aurores después de la guerra. Las mansiones y propiedades de aquellas familias relacionadas directamente con los mortifagos, fueron confiscadas. Nadie tiene acceso sin una solicitud del Departamento de Justicia Mágica. Aquellas familias que salieron de los juicios sin cargos o cargos menores, tienen derecho de utilizar protecciones reglamentadas por el Ministerio: ninguna que signifique impenetrabilidad absoluta, defensa-retributiva o invisibilidad absoluta.-

-O sea no _Fidelius_.- concluyó su amigo Joe, quien parecía empecinado en encontrar algo desde ese punto. –Entonces debe ser una propiedad de origen muggle adquirida durante el tiempo en que se iniciaron los casos de magos intoxicados con estas pociones.-

-Adquisición no significa compra y un sangre pura nunca haría negocios con muggles, así que dudo mucho que encuentres registros de transacción.-

-Joder, Draco, deja de tirarme la escoba abajo.- se quejó Joe, haciendo muecas de derrota. –Sólo estoy diciendo que es muy probable que La Cabeza se trate de un mago sangre pura en medio de un campo muggle… un campo que antes era visible y ahora tal vez sea invisible. O un campo que esté lo suficientemente escondido como para no necesitar un encantamiento tan poderoso.-

Miró al hombre y Harry asintió, Cobbs parecía tener la impresión –o la corazonada- de que algo podía ser descubierto a partir de las plantas y el perfil de un mago sangre pura. Parecía confiar en que, a través de suposiciones podrían encontrar alguna pista. Obligar a que la casualidad les ayudara. El moreno no podía negarle esa esperanza, no si existía la posibilidad de que funcionara. Debía permitirse creer en Cobbs, de la misma forma como ahora confiaba en Draco.

-Pero eso puede ser en cualquier lugar de Inglaterra…- comentó Travers. –Podríamos probar en bosques o bordes de lagos y ríos, según lo que dice Malfoy, pero aun así son cientos de posibilidades.-

"Cientos de lugares", pensó Harry y se preguntó si estaba bien ser tan naive. ¿Cuántos kilómetros cuadrados significaba eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo de trabajo, cuánto personal y a través de qué métodos? Lo cierto es que, aunque quisiera no podía cargarles las espaldas a sus colegas con un peso como ese. Ya les había jodido suficiente con las vigilancias nocturnas y los turnos inhumanos, por más de tres meses. Por suerte Draco les había ayudado con la Red, toda una novedad de vigilancia en el Ministerio. ¿No podrían encontrar algo… parecido?

-Draco…- dijo de pronto, mirando directamente esos hermosos ojos plateados observándole directamente a él. Ese rostro tan atractivo y pálido. Esperaba que su idea no fuera tan descabellada y el rubio pudiera decirle que sí. -¿No se podría trabajar algo parecido a la red?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Algo parecido a la detección que utiliza la red, pero en lugar de esperar que el objeto de interés entre en el perímetro de detección… que sea el perímetro quien se mueva en busca del objeto.-

-¿Como un sensor muggle?-

-Exacto…- Harry apuntó con su dedo hacia Travers, no había mejor forma de decirlo. –Hacer algún tipo de sensor que pueda ser montado en una escoba y realizar rutas de reconocimiento… eso podría ayudarnos, especialmente si consideramos la idea de Cobbs.-

-Un sensor.- murmuró Draco y el moreno esperó expectante por su respuesta. –Sólo he trabajado con círculos rúnicos, tendría que intentarlo.- joder, el rubio debía reconocer que era una muy buena idea, aun cuando no sabía cómo podría imitar un aparatejo muggle con medios mágicos. Lo Importante aquí es que Potter se había transformado en un hombre ocurrente, con buena capacidad de recepción y en la relación de la información. Absolutamente distinto a cómo lo había visto la primera vez que se reencontraron, hace casi dos meses. ¿Gracias a quién?, sí, de nada. De cualquier manera y aunque no fuera necesario y tan sólo sean un par de palabras, Potter era de las personas que valoraban mucho el refuerzo positivo. Sí, como los niños pequeños. –No sé si pueda hacerlo, pero es una excelente idea. Es brillante.-

-Gracias.- respondió el moreno, con una sonrisa que a simple vista era pequeña, pero que se extendía a sus ojos con un resplandeciente rastro de alegría y el profundo verde boscoso del orgullo.

Draco había aprendido a disfrutar de esos gestos risueños, esa satisfacción que parece expandirse a lo largo de todo su cuerpo: en su rostro luminoso, en sus hombros distendidos, en su magia calma y agradable. Todo se manifestaba de forma correcta, hasta que vio el rodar de ojos de Ron y las sonrisas pícaras en Demelza y Finnigan. El par de intrusos parecía bastante interesado en la seudo relación que llevaban ambos.

Malfoy estaba desconcentrando al Jefe Potter con alguno de sus encantos místicos, seguro pensaba más de uno, aquellos que no obtenían alguna entretención chismosa con el asunto. Lo único que el rubio sabía era que ese parecía motivo suficiente para que Bones siguiera detestándolo, mirándolo mal y tratándolo como a un desagradable imbécil. ¿Había dicho Draco cuánto odiaba esa palabra?

Un poco más de media hora después se terminaba la reunión y para variar, Potter le pedía disimuladamente que se quedara un poco más. Con él. Los dos solos, mientras los demás se marchaban con miradas sospechosas o ladinas.

Estaba de pie junto a su lugar, ordenando su carpeta y esperando que Weasley cerrara la puerta de la sala de conferencias. El moreno lo miraba relajadamente, sentado a su lado, a la cabeza de la mesa. De alguna forma, Draco sentía cómo la magia del hombre dominaba la habitación, con fuerza y seguridad. Se sentía como si estuvieran descansando en su departamento y no en el Ministerio. Ese hombre era demasiado transparente para su propio bien.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a decir esto, sobre todo después de lo que hicimos en el depósito… pero debes dejar de ponerte en evidencia.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- el moreno sonrió y extendiendo el brazo, tomó una de las manos de Draco y jaló de él.

Se dejó atraer hacia el cuerpo de Potter, caminando un par de pasos hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el borde de la silla donde el hombre estaba sentado. Pronto esas enormes manos viajaron a sus caderas, donde se dedicaron a tocar a gusto, acariciando las líneas del pantalón, palpando la pretina y el borde de los bolsillos. Atesorando la textura de la prenda cubriendo la curva de su trasero y extendiendo los dedos entre sus piernas. El rubio suspiró bajo aquella cercanía, pero permitiendo libremente ser tocado del modo en que su compañero lo desee.

-Quiero decir que se nota que compartimos algo más que los deberes del trabajo y así como tus amigos, todos lo pueden ver. Ya habíamos conversado sobre esto, Harry.- dijo, sintiendo que el hombre se inclinaba suavemente hacia él y dejaba descansar su frente llena de negros cabellos sobre su abdomen. La boca del moreno estaba casi perfectamente alineada con su ombligo, o eso le pareció a Draco cuando lo sintió depositar un beso sobre la lana de su sweter reglamentario. Sin mayor invitación, se permitió enredar sus dedos en la desordenada cabellera que se le ofrecía. –Bones pondrá el grito en el cielo si se da cuenta de algo, podría decírselo a Robards o a alguien más y entonces seríamos el chisme de todo el Ministerio.-

-Lo sé.- suspiró. –Tal vez sea producto de tanto sexo…- rio bajo, como el ronroneo de un león perezoso. –Sólo sé que me encanta el arco entre tus piernas…- dijo y su voz también cobró tonos graves, taurinos, mientras las yemas de sus dedos presionaban puntos en lo íntimo entre sus piernas y el inicio de sus muslos.

-Merlín, qué significa eso.- se permitió sonreír.

-Salgamos esta noche.-

-¿Qué?- acarició su nuca con suavidad, hasta que el moreno levantó su rostro para mirarlo directamente.

-Es cierto que no hemos hecho nada más que tener sexo, así que por ésta vez… salgamos a algún lugar. Esta noche después del trabajo.- entonces dejó otro pequeño beso sobre su ombligo. Draco sintiendo la caricia como un pequeño cosquilleo. -¿Qué dices?-

-Está bien.-

El rubio lamió sus labios, ocultando detrás de un gesto tranquilo y sin importancia, una cierta sensación de sorpresa. Tal vez un poco de confusión, porque a lo largo de los años ha aprendido sobre cómo reaccionan los hombres durante los procesos del tratamiento. Sabe que un hombre que dispone de sexo libremente no piensa en nada más que eso, hasta después de mucho tiempo. De hecho, ha conocido algunos que han tenido sexo infatigablemente, hasta cansarse e incluso, hasta el hastiamiento. Como si fuera lo único posible en sus mentes. Y Draco sabe sobre el tema no sólo por lo vivido con Joe y Neville, también por sus experiencias en India, en Francia e Italia. También por su experiencia individual, por sus propios deseos. Por eso está sorprendido por ese cambio de planes: porque solamente algo igual o mejor que el sexo, pueden superarlo en prioridad.

Al parecer Harry Potter pensaba que compartir tiempo juntos y hacer algo más que follar, era ahora la mejor opción. Bueno, después de todo el sexo era una fase que siempre pasaba, tenía principio y fin, como todo, pero con Joe había durado mucho tiempo más. Su compañero se había sentido lo suficientemente abandonado como para buscar consuelo en él y estuvieron teniendo sexo como conejos hasta que el hombre recobró algo de confianza, autoestima y a Audrey, su actual novia. Por otro lado las cosas con Neville habían sido ligeramente distintas, ya que el Griffindor siempre se había mostrado un tanto renuente al contacto homosexual, lo que no impedía que hubiesen compartido intensas y satisfactorias sesiones.

¡No podía entenderlo!, después de todo Harry era gay y había roto recientemente con su novio, ¡con mayor razón no querría salir de la cama con él! Y sí, habían tenido mucho sexo, pero no era tanto como el rubio había imaginado.

Pero así fue y esa noche el moreno lo invitó a cenar a un agradable restaurant en el mundo muggle. De forma inesperada, Draco olvidó todas sus preocupaciones durante el transcurso de la velada, mientras cenaban algo de comida italiana, bebían vino y conversaban sobre el caso, Andrómeda y Teddy, el _Tantra_ , Robards y el Ministerio, la Comunidad mágica y el mundo muggle. Con posterioridad el rubio se daría cuenta de la facilidad con que ambos habían abordado tan variados temas, de manera tan amena, honesta, entusiasta y sin silencios molestos.

Todo había resultado con una facilidad preocupante.

* * *

Había bajado al laboratorio para buscarlo, pero si hubiese sabido que Draco no estaba allí, se habría evitado otro incómodo encuentro con Neville. No es que tuviera algo contra el hombre, era sólo que cada vez que lo miraba no podía evitar pensar en que el rubio… también había hecho el tratamiento con él. Era sólo cosa de contar dos más dos, ¿no? Su compañero había estado destrozado un año atrás, después de todo el fiasco con Luna y el hecho de que trabajara solo en ese lado del Cuartel, sin que sus amigos se molestaran en ir a visitarlo aunque fuera una vez, tampoco ayudaba. Y bueno, ahora lucía como una persona diferente, no podía decir qué era específicamente, pero había algo en él que lo hacía ver más seguro, más tranquilo… tal vez más alegre o simplemente más maduro.

Lo mismo que había sucedido con el perturbado Niño-que-vivió-dos-veces.

Realmente no lo sabía, pero lo único obvio allí es que Draco había tenido mucho que ver con ese cambio y Harry estaba comenzando a desquiciarse con la incertidumbre, con el pensamiento de situaciones hipotéticas entre ellos. ¿Su relación habría sido sólo fraternal o tal vez más afectiva? ¿Habría involucrado aquella intimidad mágica? ¿Habrán tenido sexo? ¿Ellos habrían tenido sexo? No podía evitar preguntárselo.

Por eso, cuando entró al laboratorio y se encontró de frente con un sonriente Neville, de alguna forma su estómago decidió retorcerse, estrujarse, darse un punta pie a sí mismo y su cerebro tuvo la genial idea de torturarlo con ideas desagradables. Casi podía imaginarlo con esa risita de hombre reformado, pidiendo por esos íntimos cuidados, que Harry conocía tan bien. Argh.

Finalmente ambos se habían saludado, el moreno había preguntado por "Malfoy" y eso había sido todo. Segundos después ascendía hacia la sala de oficinas del Cuartel, que a esas horas de la tarde, ya comenzaban a vaciarse. A lo lejos distinguió al rubio en su escritorio.

La superficie estaba hasta el tope de libros y pliegos de pergamino, de frascos con tinta e instrumentos para el trabajo con runas. A primera vista, todo en la mesa de Draco parecía un gran desastre y Harry vio en su ceño fruncido, las dificultades de su pedido. Sin reducir la velocidad de sus pasos se acercó hasta el hombre.

-Hey.- saludó con un gesto vago y tomando una silla contigua, se sentó a su lado. –Disculpa que te moleste…-

-No pasa nada.- dijo elevando momentáneamente su pálido rostro, con una sonrisa suave de reconocimiento. Todo casual. –Estaba revisando este libro sobre invocaciones en pergaminos prediseñados y que después se instalan en el lugar definitivo.- Harry escuchaba, pero lo cierto es que en ese momento tenía otras cosas en mente. Sin querer parecer impertinente trató de interrumpirlo lo más cuidadosamente posible. -Quería saber la metodología de la movilidad y entonces…-

-Draco…- lo detuvo, tocando su brazo suavemente. –En serio no quería molestarte, pero esto es algo importante.- el rubio lo miró con sus intensos ojos plateados directamente sobre él. Adoraba ese gesto atento, adoraba que lo mirara a él, a nadie más. –Andrómeda se comunicó conmigo, Teddy tuvo otro problema en el colegio… quiere que vayas.-

-¿Ahora?- comentó comenzando a cerrar libros y plegando pergaminos.

-Si no puedes él entenderá…-

-¿Si no puedo?- bufó y con un movimiento de varita metió todo ordenadamente en los diferentes cajones de su escritorio. –Es Teddy, claro que puedo. ¿Andrómeda te dijo qué le sucedió?-

-No, pero dice que todavía está un poco alterado.-

-Bien, vamos.-

-¿Ya estás listo?- preguntó. Quizás aún le sorprendía que el rubio fuera tan entregado con las personas, que dejara todo por ir a ver a alguien que había conocido hace tan poco tiempo. Era familia, es cierto, pero el hombre siempre le había parecido tan frío y desafectado. Hasta hace un tiempo habría pensado en él como un idiota, ahora lo adoraba. Lo quería. Entonces lo escuchó decir un "Sí". –Nos vamos en chimenea, Andrómeda tendrá la comunicación abierta.-

* * *

Cuando aterrizaron dentro de la chimenea, lo primero que vieron fue la sala de estar completamente iluminada, los tonos pastel en las paredes parecían mucho más cálidos a la luz dorada de las lámparas y el fuego de las salamandras, un dulce aroma a vainilla y canela llegó rápidamente a sus narices, la templanza del ambiente les arreboló las mejillas y la piel entumecida. Ambos se sacudieron loa abrigos del uniforme y avanzaron dentro del salón, fue entonces que Andrómeda se levantó de una poltrona cercana.

-Andrómeda.- el moreno fue el primero en saludar.

-Harry, Draco. Me alegro que hayan llegado.- dijo ella. Su voz parecía tranquila, pero su frente se veía tensa. -¿Cómo están?-

-Bien, tía. ¿Dónde está Teddy?- el rubio miró a su alrededor, sin encontrarlo. La mujer suspiró.

-Desde que fui por él al colegio no ha querido hablar conmigo, estuvo un momento en el patio trasero y ahora está en la biblioteca. Entonces me preguntó si vendrías- comentó mirando a Draco especialmente, -lo ha dicho varias veces… que quiere hablar contigo.-

-¿Entonces yo estoy sobrando?- bufó el moreno, fingiéndose lastimado y el rubio le sonrió suavemente. -¿Qué sucedió?-

-Nada grave realmente y eso es lo extraño. Debió existir algún tipo de enfrentamiento con sus compañeros o algo así, pero los profesores dijeron que nada había sucedido… salvo que Teddy, su amigo Cameron, ese chico Cahill y otros niños habían terminaron alterados después del receso de medio día. Ya le he preguntado varias veces, pero no me lo ha querido decir.- suspiró profundamente, su ceño se había fruncido y sus manos se unieron, sobándolas con nerviosismo. –No puedo entender qué está pasando con ese niño.-

-No está pasando nada grave, Andrómeda, no se preocupe.- respondió, tocando su antebrazo a modo de consuelo. –Debe comprender que Teddy ya no es un niño pequeño, él está comenzando a tener los conflictos que vienen con la edad, conflictos que se ven acentuados con el despertar de la magia y el instinto del lobo. Así como usted dice, tal vez no sucedió nada y él sólo se sienta sofocado o ansioso, por cambios que no termina de comprender y emociones que no puede controlar.-

-¿Entonces por qué no quiere hablarlo conmigo?-

-La verdad-

-¡Primo Draco!- soltaron de pronto desde la puerta de entrada de la sala y Draco alcanzó a ver un revuelto montón de cabellos de un tono extrañamente cercano al rubio, antes de sentirlo abrazarse a su cintura. –Sabía que eras tú, lo sabía… pude sentirlo.-

¿Sentirlo?, Draco alzó las cejas un tanto sorprendido, mientras hundía los dedos en aquellos dorados mechones, tan suaves como desordenados. Y con la misma velocidad como el niño había corrido hacia él, el rubio pudo percibir la intensidad de su magia, densa y sólo un poco turbulenta, alzándose y presionándose sutilmente contra él. Teddy no parecía, ni se sentía tan ansioso o tan tenso como había pensado; era únicamente su magia la que insistía en tocarse con la suya.

Comprendiendo la necesidad del chico, Draco permitió que su energía fuera al encuentro de aquella que rezumaba la naturaleza de la bestia. La textura, la ondulación de ambas se armonizó inmediatamente, reconociéndose como dos piezas que se extrañan la una a la otra. Entonces Teddy suspiró profundamente y todo pareció aligerarse, suavizarse como un terciopelo.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Qué sucedió en el colegio Teddy?- preguntó el moreno y aunque había pensado que su ahijado tampoco le respondería a él, el niño pareció decidirse a alzar el rostro y explicarse.

-Cahill estaba molestando a Cameron y no me gusta cuando lo hace, porque utiliza malas palabras. Entonces yo terminé molestándome… iba a golpearlo, de verdad…- asintió, mirando a Harry y después a Draco. –No fue como la otra vez cuando mi magia hizo que rompiera los vidrios de las ventanas, esta vez… yo sólo quería golpearlo… un poco.- terminó en un murmullo.

-¿Un poco? ¡Teddy!-

-¡Pero no hice nada, abue!- alegó y el rubio sentía las manos del niño apretadas en su cintura. –Pero estaba muy enojado, sentía mucho calor y mi espalda estaba mojada… y mi rostro se sentía grande, como si fuera a explotar… entonces Cameron me quedó mirando y gritó que mis ojos estaban amarillos.- hizo un mohín. –Los chicos comenzaron a gritar… y yo me asusté…- dijo y ocultó el rostro contra el sweter reglamentario de Draco. –No sabía cómo había pasado y no sabía cómo detenerlo… entonces pensé que podría pasar algo más. No quise volver a la sala y los chicos me estaban mirando. Todos piensan que soy raro, por esto y por lo que pasó con las ventanas. ¡Me van a tener miedo!-

-Claro que no.- fue la respuesta automática de la mujer y el rubio sabía que esa no era una buena respuesta para el niño.

-Pero es cierto que para los muggles ver este tipo de cosas no es fácil de comprender, para cualquiera sería una sorpresa.- sintió su pequeña cabeza hacer un movimiento positivo, sobre su costado. -¿Sabes que lo sucedido es debido al lobo, no?- percibió otro asentimiento. -¿Ha sucedido antes? ¿Otros cambios como ese?- esta vez negó. –No te sientas mal Teddy, sé que estas cosas te asustan y te hacen sentir frágil por ser incapaz de controlarlo, pero aunque no lo creas, es normal. No te culpo, ¿cómo podría hacerlo si estabas defendiendo a un amigo?-

Acarició sus cabellos hasta que sintió que el niño sorbía su nariz, sus manos eran como garras aferradas a su cintura y el rubio sabía que su corazón se derretía con ese niño. Era imposible no sentirse enternecido. Fue así como Draco se deshizo de ese apretado abrazo y se arrodilló frente al chico. Sus ojos se veían de un dorado oscuro.

-Estás cansado. Han pasado muchas cosas, Teddy, es mejor que descanses.-

-Pero no quiero que te vayas.- murmuró. Sus cejas se habían unido en una línea tensa. –Me siento bien contigo.-

-Si quieres y tú abuelita me lo permite, podría quedarme.- sonrió.

-¡Quédate! ¿Cierto que puede, abuelita?- y de un momento a otro, sus ojos habían regresado a ese calmado y dulce tono chocolate.

-Claro que sí.- aceptó ella y antes que alguien pudiera quejarse o decir algo más, el niño ya estaba tirando de él, entre continuas palabras de ánimo. Como si todo se hubiese arreglado ya, con su simple presencia. El rubio se sintió halagado.

Por otro lado, Harry sólo pudo mirarlos mientras se alejaban, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien allí.

Por los pasos en las escaleras, el moreno supo que ambos se dirigían a la habitación del pequeño. Seguramente era el lugar ideal para que su ahijado se permitiera contar todo lo que necesitaba ser dicho y que Draco pudiera consolarlo. Harry suspiró varias veces, siendo consciente de lo bueno que era el hombre para eso: para consolar. Hombres y niños. Corazones rotos y magias perturbadas. Heterosexuales y hombres gay.

Por eso Andrómeda y él se habían mantenido al margen, hasta que se hizo visiblemente tarde. La mujer lo había alertado de que ya había pasado la hora de dormir del niño, cuando él se decidió a subir. Había esperado escucharlos hablar, tal vez en murmullos, había esperado ver algo de movimiento al otro lado del umbral de la puerta, incluso había esperado ver la habitación todavía completamente iluminada; pero por el contrario sólo se encontró con silencio, con descanso y la menguante luz de una veladora.

Él se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, mirándolos a ambos recostados sobre la cama. Los dos luciendo como un padre y un hijo, o un par de hermanos, o familiares de sangre directa. Los dos rubios, el uno de un tono pálido y etéreo, el otro dorado como el sol de media tarde. Teddy con su frente contra el pecho de Draco, parecía anhelar aún en sueños poder estar cerca de él. El niño se había vuelto dependiente de los cuidados del hombre.

Ellos sí lucían como una familia, no como lo que él había sembrado con su ahijado. Apatías que se habían acrecentado con la presencia de Colin entre ambos, con su magia dando malos ejemplos y trabajo de auror consumiendo su tiempo.

-¿Harry?- escuchó de pronto y entonces vio la somnolienta mirada del rubio, observarlo con placidez.

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté?- avanzó sólo un par de pasos para acercarse a la cama. Draco carraspeó suavemente y deslizó una de sus manos por sobre su rostro.

-Me quedé dormido… ¿qué hora es?-

-Cerca de las doce.- respondió y en la visión de aquella deliciosa languidecencia, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. –Andrómeda estaba un poco ansiosa porque Teddy se durmiera temprano, pero veo que no había nada de qué preocuparse.-

-Le prometí que no me iría a ningún lado.- suspiró. Sus pestañeos eran largos y cansados.

-Ya lo veo.- rio bajo, mirando la mano del niño empuñando el sweter del rubio. Su ahijado se daría cuenta incluso si Draco se movía lejos de él. –Pero deberían meterse bajo las mantas o podrían coger un resfriado.-

-Deberías dormir con nosotros.- susurró Draco, siendo consciente por fin, de cómo el moreno se mantenía alejado de ambos, parado junto a la cama y mirándolos desde lo alto, como si no quisiera interrumpir su tranquilidad. Como si temiera perturbarlos con su presencia. Extendió su mano, invitándolo. –Tú magia está lo suficientemente calma, Harry, sería bueno si Teddy pudiera sentirla otra vez. Lo ayudaría a mantenerse sosegado y a reconocer al jefe de su manada otra vez.-

-¿Estás seguro?- frunció el ceño, mirando aquellos dedos todavía extendidos hacia él. Fuera que aceptara o no, Harry no tardó mucho en tomar su mano y unir sus dedos.

-Sí, será agradable.- suspiró con una sonrisa complacida y tiró un poco del hombre. El rubio parecía dispuesto a dormir nuevamente.

-Está bien, está bien.- su voz fue un simple murmullo, pero por dentro le gustaba la idea de compartir aquel pequeño espacio lleno de familiaridad entre ellos. –Por cierto voy a utilizar un encantamiento locomotor para meterlos a ambos bajo las mantas, así que no te espantes.- el rubio asintió y se dejó hacer durante todo el proceso. Entonces Harry se quitó el sweter del uniforme y se acostó en el borde de la cama, de tal modo que Teddy quedase entre los dos, pero la cama era tan angosta que la única opción era mantenerse de lado. No que le molestara, no cuando tenía el rostro de Draco justo delante, al otro lado de la almohada.

-Tú energía sigue tranquila. Trata de proyectarla suavemente e intenta hacer contacto con la magia de Teddy.- a esa corta distancia, Harry pudo darse cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, así como del gesto relajado en su rostro y el delicado rubor en sus mejillas. Su mirada seguía adormilada y su voz un poco ronca, producto del sueño incipiente. Se veía adorable y hermoso.

-¿Puedo besarte? ¿Un beso de buenas noches?- avanzó un poco sobre la cama, cuidando de no aplastar a su ahijado y viendo la expresión complacida de Draco, acercaron sus rostros en la almohada.

El rubio no dijo nada, pero se dispuso a recibir el contacto con el mismo gesto encantado que había mostrado desde que había despertado. Pero más que simple conformidad, el hombre lucía receptivo y sus ojos parecían invitantes. Tentado por aquella exquisita palidez deseosa, Harry se permitió deslizar los dedos a través de su mejilla apenas sonrojada, casi como si quisiera comprobar que esa sublime visión fuera real. Con Draco no era sólo sexo, era también lo enternecedor, las pequeñas muestras de cariño y el ardor del instinto, era la fraternidad cómplice y la descarnada verdad, era el consuelo y también la fortaleza. Para Harry era el bienestar de un tratamiento, pero también era sentimientos desarrollados.

Eran sentimientos colmando su pecho en momento como ese, mientras acaricia aquella mejilla. Sensaciones que parecen abarrotar todo su cuerpo y extenderse por toda su piel, desparramándose en su interior, abarcándolo todo. Sentimientos que lo eran todo. Draco lo era todo. La piel tibia bajo sus dedos lo eran todo, sus labios dulces y suaves, también lo eran. Embriagantes como la primera vez que los tocó.

Harry suspiró y profundizó el beso, deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio y embriagándose con la suavidad de su aterciopelado calor. Encantado con las lentas respiraciones de su compañero, con la tentadora manera cómo mueve su rostro al besar, cómo le presiona los labios al moreno y le muerde sutilmente la lengua intrusa. Aun estando medio dormido, Draco sabía muy bien cómo incitar. Cómo estimular su cuerpo completo y de la forma más placentera, aun cuando no tenía nada que ver con lo físico o lo sexual. El rubio era poderosa energía, calzando perfecta con él. Era todo.

Entonces sintió que le atrapaba el labio inferior, besándolo cada vez más lento, más sosegado, lamiéndolo pausadamente… hasta caer dormido otra vez.

El moreno acarició su mejilla y dejó un último beso sobre su boca, antes de pronunciar un mudo "Me gustas".

* * *

Pestañeó suave, lento, luego cerró los ojos otra vez. Suspirando profundamente comenzó a ser consciente de sí mismo, de la calidez envolviendo su cuerpo, de la clara luz del nuevo día, de su costado un poco adolorido y de las respiraciones que lo acompañaban. Entonces percibió un intenso calor sobre su rodilla y se dio cuenta que era el diminuto pie de Teddy, pero no era el único punto de contacto y su pequeña espalda cercana también emanaba una gran y confortable templanza sobre su abdomen.

Hacía mucho que no compartía un momento como aquel con su ahijado, instantes llenos de calma y familiaridad.

No escuchando nada más que silencio, Harry supo que aún era demasiado temprano para levantarse. Así que con cuidado se giró hacia la mesita de noche y parpadeando repetidas veces, trató de enfocar el reloj despertador. Eran las 6:37 y Andrómeda se levantaba a las 6:45.

Bostezó y miró hacia el cielo raso de la habitación, justo sobre la cama estaba el afiche del equipo de los Chundley Cannons que Ron le había regalado a Teddy. No se acordaba que estaba ahí.

Volvió a girarse y esta vez sus ojos observaron la imagen al otro lado de la almohada, donde estaba recostada su cabeza. Más cerca de lo que recordaba, Draco parecía dormir plácidamente. Entonces levantó una de sus manos y la deslizó entre los rubios cabellos que se extendían tras aquella pálida oreja.

-Draco…- murmuró, sintiendo la agradable sensación de su cuerpo tibio. –Draco…- deberían levantarse pronto si querían pasar a sus casas a ducharse y buscar ropa limpia, antes de ir al Ministerio.

-¿Mnh?- lo vio levantar las cejas, pero negándose a abrir los ojos.

-Ya es hora de despertar.- le susurró suave y sólo por gusto, se acercó para morderle sutilmente la barbilla.

-Harry…- pronunció con voz aletargada, sedosa, un poco ronca y definitivamente sensual.

Suspirando, el moreno movió la boca sólo lo suficiente para tomar el labio inferior del rubio y esa debía ser una agradable forma de despertar, porque percibió el gesto de una sonrisa contra sí.

-¿Qué hora es?- arrastraba las palabras y su voz sedosa golpeaba la boca de Harry. Esa parecía una mañana de terciopelo y los sentidos del Griffindor no percibían nada más que los movimientos, los gestos y las respiraciones del hombre delante de sus ojos.

-Pronto serán las 6:45…- respondió, sin la necesidad de ver el tiempo nuevamente, pero entonces sintió que algo empujaba de su abdomen y su rodilla. La fuerza no era la suficiente para botarlo, pero si era notable y persistente.

Un imperceptible halo de magia de pronto se alzó entre ambos hombres y pareció aguijonear la piel de Harry. Como una turbulenta tormenta empeñada en azotarlo con el frío del peor invierno. Arreciando. Huracanado.

-Padrino…- escuchó algo parecido a un gruñido. Teddy. –Aléjate… hace calor.-

El moreno frunció el ceño, porque ésta no era la primera vez que era testigo de una reacción similar. Su ahijado se quejaba de sentirse acalorado, pero lo único que hacía era usar su cuerpo para que Harry se separara de Draco. E incluso su magia parecía gritarle sobre alguna sensación indeseable. Lamentablemente en esos momentos Teddy se parecía tanto a como había sido él hace algunas semanas.

De todas maneras el moreno intentó alguna maniobra persuasiva para calmar al chico, cosquillas y abrazos de oso que no impidieron que Teddy lo obligara a salir de su cama. Para cuando sonó la alarma en el reloj de su ahijado, Harry de decidió por levantarse. Pero las cosas no terminaron allí y el moreno comenzó a darse cuenta que el chico siempre parecía pendiente de no dejarlos solos a los dos, que no se sentaran juntos a la mesa o que Draco le pusiera demasiada atención a alguien que no fuera el propio Teddy. Y esa no era una actitud reciente, ni normal.

Menos aún lo era que su ahijado, un niño de apenas diez años y los tiernos ojos de Remus Lupin, lo detuviera para decirle un par de cosas, justo antes que el moreno marchara a Grimmauld Place, vía chimenea.

* * *

Continuará =D

Bien, por fin un avance-no-avance (?) en el caso. El análisis de las pociones no dio mayor pista, pero al menos Harry no ha perdido la esperanza.

Ya vimos un poco más de la relación entre Draco y Teddy, ese niño es una ternura, pero ¿qué le habrá dicho a Harry?

Ok., nos leemos la próxima semana.

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	24. Rama VII

¡Hola de nuevo, a mi gente favorita!

Lamento la demora, pero la semana pasada además de ser un asco, me fue imposible actualizar =/

¡Como siempre, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! **Erisikol** (No te preocupes, me encanta tu perversidad!), **Sonyeke** , **CuquiLuna3** (Pulgares arriba a todos lo que has dicho!), **BeeWaChan** (Bienvenida y gracias por leer!), **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** (Me encantan los 1°s amores infantiles, son tan inocentes y cándidos), **DarySnape** (Gracias por continuar comentando!), **SuicideFreakWord** (No te preocupes, porque estas semanas han sido un asco. Tienes toda la razón sobre los antecedentes de Harry con Colin y este primer amor infantil), **Sinideas** (Yo también lo tendría con alguien como Draco!), **AnataYume** (XD Ron está perdiendo a su amigo por el mal camino(?) y por un hombre ultra-sexy. Y estas en lo correcto en todo lo demás!), **Nekoconeco56** (Sí, es cierto que el caso va avanzando muy lentamente, pero palabra que espero que apure el paso en los siguientes capítulo =D), **SeLu** (Bienvenida y muchas gracias por comentar. Pregunta: ¿a tú nombre le falta un "Hun" y un "Han"? Soy una curiosa =D) y **MiriamChavezRamirez812** (Muchas gracias por tus palabras y me alegra muchísimo que te hayan gustado mus otras historias... me emociona =***).

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 23: Rama VII

-¿Qué sucede?- unos pálidos ojos color plata lo observaron con atención. -¿Robards, de nuevo? ¿O alguno de los resultados?- Harry lo miró unos instantes, antes de desviar la vista hacia el resto de la Sala de Conferencias. La reunión ya había terminado y los únicos que quedaban eran ellos. –Pareces algo distraído.- escuchó otra vez, su voz clara, diáfana, lejos del susurro aterciopelado de esa misma mañana.

-No… es sólo que…- suspiró. ¿Sería buena idea poner al niño en evidencia o estaba siendo sólo un paranoico? –Es algo que tiene que ver con Teddy y no sé si sólo estoy exagerando la situación.-

-¿Es sobre sus repentinos cambios de humor? ¿La forma cómo manifiesta su magia? Aunque ya le dije a Andrómeda que se está controlando mucho mejor que antes.-

-No, no es eso.- negó.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿No has notado que se comporta algo distinto contigo?, en comparación con Andrómeda o conmigo.-

-¿A qué te refieres con distinto?- frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero no había molestia, únicamente confusión y por un momento Draco pensó que el moreno se sentía fastidiado de que siempre se entrometiese entre ellos. –Tú eres su padrino y lo conoces desde que nació, a ti te tiene más confianza que- -

-No.- Harry detuvo ese intento de diplomacia. –Es otra cosa, no sólo una cuestión de lazos familiares.-

-No entiendo.-

-Mira- comenzó con una larga y profunda respiración, tal vez irritado por la situación o quizás infundiéndose algo de valor, -no sé si sólo son paranoias mías… y tendrás que corregirme sino, pero la relación que Teddy tiene contigo, cómo te mira, cómo te trata, cómo busca absorber toda tu atención es algo que difícilmente ha mostrado conmigo o con Andrómeda.- entonces el moreno vio cómo los labios de Draco se separaban suavemente, en un diminuto gesto de sorpresa. –A Teddy no le gusta que esté a solas contigo o que me siente a tú lado en la mesa, en el sofá de la biblioteca, que haya dormido con ustedes dos. Tal vez me vio cuando te besaba y por eso se molestó conmigo… y terminó sacándome a empujones de la cama.-

-¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar?- el moreno negó, no estaba tratando de insinuar nada.

-Creo que no me di cuenta antes, porque su forma de actuar pasaba desapercibida. No era nada agresivo y mantenía la paz entre los tres, pero en la mañana me detuvo antes que me desapareciera por chimenea.- el rubio asintió, esperando a que continuara. –Me dijo que tú ibas a casa de Andrómeda a estar con él… una forma bastante sutil para decir que me mantuviera fuera.-

-¿Es en serio?-

-Por eso creo que me vio besándote. Y bueno, el hecho de que casi me despellejara con su magia… también me hace pensar que tal vez, no le gustó que llamara tanto tú atención.- ante el gesto preocupado del rubio, Harry aclaró. –Bien, ahora sí estoy exagerando. No es que fuera tan terrible como para despellejarme, pero sí lo sentí como si me aguijoneara. ¿Realmente no has pensado en esto? ¿No te has dado cuenta, a través de su magia por ejemplo? Quizás también haya algo de eso que llamas compatibilidad.-

-¿Que nuestras magias sean compatibles? No lo había considerado siquiera.- dijo y su rubio ceño se había vuelto a fruncir confundido. –Y Teddy es un licántropo.-

Harry se irguió en su asiento, casi como si lo hubiese atravesado un especialmente intenso escalofrío o una sacudida eléctrica sobre su columna vertebral. El moreno lo sabía, los licántropos tenían parejas destinadas. Tragó duro.

-¿Crees que él…?- carraspeó -¿Que tú seas su pareja… destinada? ¿Su pareja eterna?-

-Hey…- alzó las manos, mucho menos consternado que el moreno. Harry no podía entender cómo podía estar tan tranquilo. ¡Eso era para siempre! –No me refiero a eso.-

-¿No crees que es lo suficientemente importante?- gruñó.

-No estoy diciendo eso, pero yo no diría que las "parejas destinadas" de los licántropos sean para siempre. No de forma tan categórica al menos.- negó y sus manos descendieron hasta apoyarse sobre la superficie de la mesa. Aquella madera color caoba que tantas conversaciones y problemas había presenciado. Por el contrario, el moreno casi deseaba rasgar el barniz con sus uñas. –Es cierto que muchas de las decisiones, de sus comportamientos e incluso las parejas que escogen los licántropos y las criaturas en general, son determinadas por el instinto o la compatibilidad de sus energías, pero es sólo una guía de su propia naturaleza salvaje, no un camino obligado y eterno. No es como si la infelicidad estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina.-

-¿Entonces Teddy estaría bien con alguien más, aún si tú fueras… especialmente compatible con él?-

-Claro que sí.- respondió y Harry casi suspira de alivio. No es sólo que habría sido muy bizarro verse compitiendo con su ahijado por la atención de Draco, por el contrario, habría sido terrible saber que el niño sólo vería la felicidad con el mismo hombre que Harry amaba. Lo que a primera vista parecía un chiste irónico, podría haberse transformado en algo horrible de presenciar. –Pero ahora que lo dices, puede que nuestras magias sí sean compatibles del mismo modo como lo fueron sus padres como una pareja destinada. Teddy sigue siendo un Lupin y Nymphadora una Black.-

-La pareja de Remus era Sirius… no Nymphadora.-

-¿Sirius Black?- Draco detuvo sus ojos sobre él, eso decía más de lo que cualquiera pudiese inferir.

-Sí, estuvieron juntos en el colegio.- declaró, recordando la imagen de quien había sido su profesor, recostado sobre la cama de su padrino. Desesperado y tembloroso, después de su muerte. –Nunca pudo recomponerse de su pérdida.-

-Eso suena a suficiente prueba, porque como te dije antes, los Black compartimos una misma huella mágica proveniente seguramente de Phineas Nigellus Black. Yo la heredé de mi madre, y Sirius… bueno, él no tenía otra opción, después de todo sus padres Orion y Walburga fueron primos en segundo grado. Ambos Black y sangre puras, así que su energía debió parecerle particularmente interesante al profesor Lupin.-

-Y si la magia de Remus instintivamente lo llevaba a Sirius… a un Black, no es de extrañar que después de su muerte haya escogido a la hija de su prima.-

-Como tú dices, instinto.-

-Entonces Teddy realmente podría estar viéndote de forma distinta, ¿no?- indicó. –Es tan sólo un niño y apenas tiene diez años, pero quizás al ser licántropo, este tipo de cosas sean distintas y él ya piense en ti como una posible pareja.- mientras Harry le hablaba, el rubio llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro y acarició sus labios, como si la acción lo ayudara a pensar o a estar concentrado.

-De alguna extraña forma tiene lógica.- aunque para el moreno no fuera más que algo que habría preferido que no sucediera. –Andrómeda y tú son su manada, con ella tiene un lazo de sangre y contigo uno filial y de jerarquía. Los ve a ustedes como símbolos de maternidad y paternidad, figuras de lo femenino y lo masculino. Entonces aparezco yo, con una forma distinta de relacionarme con él, hablándole de cosas desconocidas y extendiendo sobre él un tipo de magia que podría resultarle atractiva, consoladora, otorgándole bienestar. Es obvio que él no sabe en qué lugar ponerme, o en qué categoría. Qué tipo de figura represento.-

-Y eres el único que ha sabido entenderlo las últimas semanas, puedes calmarlo y hacerlo sentir bien… así que no es difícil ver que Teddy siente gratitud hacia ti, que te admira y te necesita. Eres una figura atractiva, deseable de tener a su lado y sólo para él.- suspiró con pesar. No podía culpar al niño, cuando el propio Harry sentía lo mismo.

-Lo siento, no pensé que algo así fuese a suceder.-

Y aunque sus palabras no eran pesarosas, el moreno sí sentía la preocupación del hombre, ya fuera por el malentendido o por los confusos sentimientos provocados en el niño y con el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, él sabía que era verdad. Harry sabía que Draco estaba siendo sincero. Y conmovido por esa honestidad, extendió su mano derecha y cogió aquellos dedos que el rubio deslizaba por su barbilla y los contuvo delicadamente en su palma, permitiendo que su pulgar se regocijara acariciando los suaves nudillos de pálida piel a su disposición. El consuelo también podía ser mutuo.

-No es tú culpa, Draco.- pronunció gustosamente su nombre. –Y de todas formas, hay cosas que sólo estamos suponiendo.-

-No sé si está efectivamente relacionado, pero Teddy me dijo algo una vez.- el moreno lo miró y presionando un poco sus dedos, lo alentó a continuar hablando. –Fue una de las veces en que estuvimos pasando la tarde en la biblioteca. Él me dijo que estabas de novio con el chico Creevey y que a su consideración no era una persona muy agradable, así que no era conveniente que yo me acercara mucho a ti, porque tú novio podría molestarse.- Harry apretó los labios. ¡Ese pequeño niño embustero, hablando de cosas que no tenía derecho! Pero entonces el Draco lo miró con una ceja alzada y gesto inquisitivo. –¿Le has contado que terminaste con Creevey?-

-Erh… no, creo que no.-

-Pues entonces la mitad de la culpa es tuya, sobre todo porque eres el adulto aquí. ¡Deberías confiar más en él y dejar de tratarlo como un niño que no entiende nada!-

-¿Y crees que sea buena idea? ¿Que él piense que estando libre yo te pueda robar de su lado?-

-Ya te vio besándome, así que…- se alzó de hombros. Draco encontraba halagador la posibilidad de que Teddy pensara en él de esa forma, pero no era nada conveniente tener un pretendiente de esa edad. –Porque la otra opción posible, es ilegal. Aunque cuando él tenga veinte, yo tendré treinta y siete… y no es una distancia tan insalvable.- sonrió con algo de picardía y Harry deseó morderle esos labios maliciosos

Ese tipo de cosas le provocaban ganas de marcarlo, de acaparar su atención y atesorarlo, de la misma forma como el niño quería hacerlo. Como alguien lo había dicho, los hombres sólo eran niños pero con juguetes más caros, más versátiles y definitivamente más deseables. A Teddy todavía le faltaban a lo menos otros diez años para descubrir todos los posibles beneficios en un hombre como Draco.

Y lo cierto es que Harry quería pasar más tiempo con él, no sólo las jornadas de trabajo, no sólo las tardes confortando a su ahijado, las horas del almuerzo en la cafetería del Ministerio o las escasas noches compartiendo sexo, algunos escasos minutos de compañía, nimios instantes de relajo y distención. Eso era muy poco y aún existían cosas que deseaba experimentar con él. El propio rubio se lo había mencionado antes.

-Sé que no es el momento para hablar de esto, pero me gustaría que siguiéramos saliendo a comer, a un bar o no sé… a bailar, aunque no soy muy dado a ello.-

-Claro.- sonrió suavemente, a pesar de que continuaba sin comprender al moreno y esa actual preferencia de lo sentimental por sobre lo físico y las sensaciones tangibles e inmediatas.

* * *

-Mira esta belleza…- suspiró su amigo Joe, mientras mostraba un viejo grabado litográfico de una antigua chimenea mágica. Sólo un ojo entrenado podría ver que aquellas estructuras no tenían nada que ver con las contemporáneas. –En casos como estos calza la idea de que lo viejo es mejor que lo nuevo.- entonces le indicó al rubio una esquina del dibujo, en donde había un diagrama que detallaba una de las paredes interiores. –Los ladrillos de la caja eran cocidos con un revestimiento de polvos para aparicionar, de esa forma los viajes eran mucho más ligeros y fáciles. Seguro era como deslizarse por jabón.- se alzó de hombros y finalmente pasó de página.

En ese momento los verdes ojos de Harry se encontraron con los de Draco y ambos sonrieron suavemente, siendo testigos de la fascinante forma cómo Joseph Cobbs admiraba las peculiaridades de una simple chimenea. Porque lo cierto es que el moreno no había conocido nadie tan interesado y conocedor del tema, hasta ahora. ¿Por qué Cobbs estaba en un grupo tan irrelevante como la División 11, cuando tenía tanto potencial? Lo mismo podría decir de Draco, aunque su apellido, su pasado e incluso su personalidad un poco arisca, lo hacían difícil de aceptar en otras Divisiones.

De todas formas, en ese momento él se sentía contento con el grupo que se había formado, la disposición de unos y la adaptabilidad de otros. La manera en que todos terminaban dando lo mejor por el caso y se permitían momentos como aquel, estando Draco, Cobbs, Ron, Seamus y Harry reunidos en torno a sus escritorios y cada uno trabajando en el tema que le correspondía, pero sin importarles compartir la información mezclada con sus propios comentarios, como si fuera una conversación cualquiera. Trozos de libros de referencia, dibujos explicativos, fotografías mágicas, pergaminos escritos de borde a borde y la lengua afilada de unos, sacando de quicio la tranquilidad de otros.

No podía evitarlo, pero a veces y a pesar de los malos momentos, la presión y la frustración, Harry pensaba que no le molestaba tanto que ese caso tardara en resolverse.

-Aunque un revestimiento como ese hacía muy fácil seguir una chimenea conectada a otra, lo que no es muy conveniente para un traficante de pociones.- se escuchó de nuevo la voz del rubio

-Apuesto a que tenías una en… "Malfoy Manor"- se burló Seamus con una picardía grosera, haciendo alusión a títulos y beneficios aristocráticos con una voz rayana en la malicia, pero que Draco ya conocía demasiado bien y sabía que no eran hirientes. Finnigan era un zorro, siempre probando límites.

-Sí, es un elemento común dentro de una mansión. De hecho dentro de la arquitectura se destinaba una habitación especialmente para el traslado y la comunicación, se ubicaba contiguo a los despachos, las bibliotecas, cerca de las habitaciones principales o un lugar íntimo para la familia.-

-Y dices "mansión" de una forma tan normal… como quien dice mi perro tiene pulgas.- suspiró el irlandés. -¿A que la gente que vive en "mansiones" se traslada de forma más cómoda que el resto de los mortales?- pronunció con una rimbombancia que parecía apabullarlo. Draco alzó sus cejas.

-La verdad es que era una antigüedad, así que… mi familia- dijo, no queriendo mencionar el nombre de su padre. Ni para sus amigos, ni para sí mismo. Draco prefería omitir su existencia llena de desagrados y tristezas innecesarias, -prefería utilizar las chimeneas de ladrillo en los salones de llegada, del primer nivel.- Seamus rodó los ojos. –Y sobre los perros y las pulgas- esta vez fue el rubio quien sonriera con malicia, -debo decir que en casa tenía _crups_ y pavos reales albinos y ninguno tenía pulgas.-

-Suenas tan snob.- Ron lo miraba con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, su expresión parecía poco interesada.

-¿Compensa que ahora sea sólo un común mago asalariado?- tentó, pero el pelirrojo sólo se alzó de hombros y continuó preguntando sobre el tema anterior.

-¿Cómo es que terminamos usando chimeneas normales?-

-Costo. Revestir el ladrillo significa cocerlos una segunda vez.- respondió Cobbs.

-A propósito de snobs.- insistió Seamus y Harry sólo podía mirar todo ese intercambio de palabras, miradas y gestos intencionados con demasiada fascinación como para intervenir. A veces temía por la lengua afilada de su compañero, pero el rubio parecía comprender su humor ladino. O tal vez sólo se contenía. –Según lo que acordamos he estado leyendo sobre historia sangre pura, sobre algunas tradiciones, incluso he revisado algunos de sus cuentos… Harry me ha dicho que algunos de ellos están basados en cosas reales, así que…- se alzó de hombros. –Estuve leyendo _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ y bueno, todos tienen algo interesante que decir, si dejamos de lado que son infantiles. Si se lee entre líneas, tal vez el cuento de _La Fuente de la Justa Fortuna_ podría significar algo, sobre todo la historia de _Athelda_.- inmediatamente Ron alzó la vista y miró hacia su compañero.

-La segunda bruja, ¿cierto? Son _Asha_ , _Athelda_ y _Amata_ , la primera busca la salud, la segunda aliviar el desamparo y la tercera curar la soledad.- soltó con sus brillantes ojos emocionados y una sonrisa infantil, los mismos gestos que el moreno le había visto la primera vez que hablaron sobre _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_.

-Lo recuerdo, _Athelda_ fue robada y humillada por un mago, por eso buscaba ser compensada contra la vulnerabilidad y la pobreza, pero en el camino descubre que tiene habilidades elaborando pociones de sanación, ya que sana a _Asha_ de su dolencia.- Seamus asiente.

-¿No es mucha coincidencia? Una bruja humillada y pobre, que además puede hacer pociones.- concluyó el irlandés y Harry añadió.

-Y nosotros tenemos un posible exmortifago, humillado, pobre y que puede hacer pociones.-

-Es cierto, pero no olvidemos que las tres brujas y el caballero, que por si lo han olvidado es un muggle, consiguen llegar hasta la fuente es porque logran trabajar en equipo. E incluso _Amata_ se une a él en matrimonio. Después de todo es una de esas historias donde viven felices para siempre.-

-Malfoy… no me tires abajo la escoba…- bufa el hombre, haciendo un mohín con la boca.

-Sí, bueno. Lo siento, lo siento.- suspiró alzando las manos, pero la verdad es que esa conexión no terminaba de convencerlo. Sobre todo porque las pruebas que pasan las tres brujas y el caballero para llegar hasta la fuente, eran superadas gracias a la generosidad, la fraternidad y la humildad de cada uno de los personajes. Nada que pudiese ser comparado a un sangre pura, exmortífago y además un resentido con todo el mundo: la sociedad mágica, la muggle y con todo lo que se moviera. –Pero como símbolo, no es algo que me satisfaga.-

-Ok… de todas formas lo probaré durante la próxima interrogación.- insistió el irlandés. –Aunque también he revisado algo de los símbolos sangre pura y de los mortífagos, ya que lo mencionas.- entonces el hombre sacó un pliego de pergamino desde su carpeta. –Entre los signos más usados están las orbes, las estrellas y constelaciones, la representación de varitas y en su defecto la espada, como única representación de guerra no mágica… erh, la simbología con plantas y flores, el uso de elementos naturales, algunos animales mágicos… objetos mágicos… incluso encontré objetos de castigo mágicos y no sé si realmente sirva de algo, porque son demasiadas cosas y no sé cómo descartar.-

-Parece largo…- comentó el moreno, mirando al hombre desenrollar un extenso pliego de pergamino y deslizar la vista a través de él. Entonces Draco tuvo una idea.

-Quizás se pueda tentar el hechizo de censura mencionando alguna de esas palabras, mientras se realiza la _legeremancia_. Podría visualizarse algún tipo de cambio en las características de la protección, en las conexiones, en los límites con los recuerdos reales o en la forma cómo está mentalmente representado.-

-Bien.- asintió Harry. –Habrá que acordar una nueva fecha para los próximos interrogatorios y no puede ser demasiado pronto… ya saben, por todo el tema del estrés de sueño. El sanador del Cuartel, le envió un registro de salud de los detenidos a Robards y están bien, pero va en contra de los Estatutos de Bienestar someterlos a "métodos especiales de interrogación" de forma prolongada.-

-No es como si los estuviéramos torturando.- se quejó Ron.

-Pero ya sabes que en la restricción de sueño hay debilitamiento intelectual, provoca alucinaciones, restringe la renovación cerebral, entre otros efectos secundarios. La idea no es freírles la cabeza.-

-No te recordaba tan dado a defender los derechos de los magos.- el rubio miró al irlandés y suspiró suavemente, dándose cuenta que aquel día el hombre parecía propenso a hacer notar las antiguas diferencias entre ellos. A recordar al viejo Draco, ese que él intentaba hacer desaparecer.

-Son cosas que se terminan aprendiendo.- respondió más adusto que otras veces.

-Seamus…- advirtió Harry, observando directamente a su amigo y haciendo un mohín. –No sé qué te habrás tomado, pero estás de una simpatía que desconsuela…- finalmente negó y entonces probó cambiando de tema. Algo que posibilitara una oportunidad de conciliación. –Por cierto Ron, ¿ya tienes pensado qué regalarle a Hermione por su cumpleaños?- y pareció ser un buen tema, porque el rubio levantó la cabeza, pareciendo recordar algo.

-Ah… antes que lo olvide.- anunció el Slytherin, inclinándose hacia el último cajón de su escritorio y rebuscando en él. –Tengo la tizana que te había ofrecido.-

-La ¿qué?- se removió incómodo el pelirrojo. Y a pesar de que ya todos en esa mesa sabían a lo que se refería, por ese día, Ron parecía querer negarse a ceder aunque fuera tan sólo un poco de simpatía hacia su exmoscorrón de colegio. Aun cuando, dentro de su mente ya se imaginaba una mañana de domingo retozando plácidamente, con su prometida "colgada" de la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

-Es cierto,- dijo Seamus y su sonrisa de zorro provocó que su compañero lo odiara por lo evidente. Era su maldita vida privada siendo pública como cotilleo de sobremesa, -este fin de semana será de felicidad para nuestra querida amiga Hermione.-

-Seamus, no es necesario que lleguemos a esos términos.- se quejó el moreno, viendo que el rostro de su muy conservador y reservado amigo, adoptaba colores cercanos a los de su pelirrojo cabello. Como Jefe de División, no le era conveniente permitir que aumentara la tensión entre esos dos, sobre todo por una niñería provocada por Finnigan. Es que realmente no entendía qué insidiosa poción se había tomado. –Creo que es una excelente idea, seguro compensará el poco atinado regalo que seguramente le has comprado.-

-Oye…- hizo un mohín entre ofendido y culposo, porque lo cierto es que aún no se había decidido qué regalarle. –De todas formas no sé si quiero tomarme uno de esos brebajes desconocidos.- bufó.

-¿Entonces es un no?- y en cuanto Draco hizo el gesto de regresar la botella al cajón de su escritorio, el pelirrojo extendió sus manos como accionados por un resorte.

-Espera… yo no…- entonces miró al irlandés con sus azules ojos llenos de resentimientos. –Los odio por meterme esas cosas en la cabeza.-

Draco sonrió, dejando la botella al alcance de las extendidas manos. Después de todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, Weasley era motivo de risión o frustración, más que de enfado o el antiguo odio que los unía. Simplemente no podía tomarlo en serio.

-Puedes consumir agua pura, pero reemplaza todos los demás líquidos por la tizana. Evita beber cerveza u otros tipos de alcohol y te sugiero dejar la carne y cualquier clase de comida chatarra o frituras, por al menos una semana.- mencionó. –Eso ayudará a limpiar tú sistema.-

-Eso se oye como muchos problemas.- refunfuñó el pelirrojo y por fin Harry se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, viendo cómo su amigo se comportaba como un mañoso indeciso y se quejaba por cada indicación que Draco se preocupaba en darle. Travers rodaba los ojos, Cobbs hacía gestos de diversión, mientras continuaba revisando su nuevo almanaque de chimeneas y Seamus, bueno, el irlandés tan sólo miraba aquel intercambio de palabras, como un sabueso esperando el momento oportuno para saltar sobre alguna ambigüedad y hacer burla de ella. El hombre podía ser tan amigo como enemigo y el moreno no se había dado cuenta antes, pero algunas retorcidas partes de la personalidad de Finnigan se parecían mucho a la de Draco. Como su astucia o su habilidad para dar dónde más dolía y hurgar profundamente en las heridas.

Joder, con ese montón de hombres cáusticos y testarudos.

Bufó con una sonrisa pugnando en sus labios, entonces sus ojos se deslizaron con voluntad propia hacia el pálido hombre a su lado y se permitió disfrutar del brillo vívido en su mirada plateada, del relajado gesto de su boca deliciosa o el grácil modo de mover sus manos al expresar sus ideas, mientras confrontaba la obstinación de Ron. Draco había aprendido a soportar las diferencias en la vida y la diversidad de las personas, había logrado sosegar su ímpetu y ahora, Harry veía a un hombre que ya no respondía con odio o negación, que no se interrelacionaba con las personas a través de la ofensa. Para él, el rubio actualmente simbolizaba la suavidad, la fluidez, la comodidad y el consuelo.

Si se hubiese permitido conocer al Draco de antes, ¿habría podido vislumbrar algo de eso en él? ¿Algo de esa comprensión y simpatía? ¿Su versión adolescente habría sido amable y comprometido con sus compañeros de Slytherin? Era extraño pensarlo, pero el moreno habría deseado ver una muestra de ello en Hogwarts. Si hubiese tenido el conocimiento, la "revelación" que poseía ahora… le habría dado una oportunidad a conocerse, a hacer las paces, tal vez a decirse algo más que insultos. Él habría cedido un poco de su recelo y su prejuicio.

No podía evitarlo, pero en momentos como esos, cuando tenía todos aquellos pensamientos burbujeando en su mente y la visión del rubio seduciéndolo, Harry se daba cuenta una vez más, de cuán perfecto era Draco. Cuán perfecto. Y cuán atraído se sentía. Y cuánto le gustaba. Y cuánto deseaba de él.

Cuánto lo quería a su lado, con todos esos pensamientos del pasado y de todo lo que "podría ser", pensando en sus gestos y en el valor que tenían para él.

Draco le gustaba tanto.

-Harry…- el moreno parpadeó despertando de su ensoñación. Entonces escuchó el gruñido y la cara de circunstancias del pelirrojo a su lado.

-¿Qué?-

-Te decía que Hermione me pidió que te preguntara, sobre qué debíamos llevar a casa de Andrómeda para la cena de este fin de semana.-

-¿Cena en casa de Andrómeda?- frunció el ceño.

-Sí, ya te lo había preguntado ¿No lo recuerdas?- hizo rodar sus ojos.

-No… creo que lo había olvidado.- dijo con algo de indecisión, tratando de disculparse y luego miró al rubio. –Oye Draco…- Ron volvió a rodar los ojos al oír cómo su amigo pronunciaba el nombre del Slytherin con tanta familiaridad. Y saber que esos dos follaban, le provocaban unos desagradables escalofríos por la espalda. Lo único que esperaba es que fuera su amigo quién le partiera el culo al rubio y no al revés, o puede que le perdiera un poco de respeto a su masculinidad. -¿Sabes si Andrómeda tiene algo planeado para éste fin de semana?-

-Sí… aunque todavía no es la fecha exacta, quiere celebrar el mes sagrado.-

-¿El qué…?-

¿Cómo es que él no se enteraba de nada?

* * *

Miró al espejo y arriscó la nariz. Nunca le habían gustado las camisas, ni las corbatas, ni los trajes y menos esos zapatos de cuero brillante. Además esos pantalones de tela negro eran nuevos y si bien le quedaban como un guante, sentía que le picaban detrás de las rodillas y en algún indeterminable lugar de los muslos. Suspiró con un poco de desconsuelo y terminó por quitarse la corbata y el saco, desabotonó el cuello de la camisa blanca con pequeñas líneas grises y finalmente optó por llevar su chaqueta de cuero.

No estaba seguro si se vería bien, pero al menos se sentiría cómodo. Otro tema era su cabello. Había tratado domar su melena con un peine y luego pasado los dedos, aplastando aquí y allá, escondiendo mechones rebeldes y luchando contra sus remolinos que, quizás de quién había heredado. De todas formas de nada había servido, continuaba teniendo un nido de pájaros en la cabeza.

A veces se sentía irremediable. Con otro suspiró, alejó sus ojos del espejo y terminó por dejar de pensar en su ropa. Tomando su chaqueta de cuero desde el armario, bajó hasta el primer nivel de Grimmauld Place. Todavía le quedaban otros veinte minutos, antes de recoger a Draco.

El crepitar de la chimenea llamó su atención.

* * *

Se aparecieron en el jardín frontal a la hora convenida. Conociendo las condiciones del clima, fueron recibidos por una garuga que los hizo avanzar rápidamente hasta la puerta de entrada. Antes de poder anunciarse, la puerta fue abierta por una sonriente Andrómeda.

-¡Bienvenidos!- esbozó un gesto escueto, pero que para un ojo entrenado significaba toda una expresión de ansiosa alegría. –Oh… pero si no llevan un encantamiento impermeable, pasen, pasen.- se hizo a un lado.

-Feliz _Mabon_ , Andrómeda.- sonrió el rubio. -¿Cómo ha estado estos días?- preguntó, extendiendo hacia ella el paquete que llevaba con él. Entonces Harry hizo lo propio, aunque seguía sin estar muy seguro de lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué nunca nadie le había explicado lo que era el _Mabon_?

-No tendrían que haberse molestado…- negó con un gesto maternal y evidentemente agradecido.

-Yo no sabía que los magos celebraran el final de la cosecha, el mes sagrado, el equinoccio o cómo lo llamen… así que no sabía qué debía traer. Draco me dio algunas indicaciones.- se disculpó y extendió la pequeña bolsa hacia la mujer. –Debió decirme que la cena era importante.-

-Harry querido, lo único que me importaba es que vinieras.- acarició su brazo, dándole palmaditas conciliadoras. –Además ni siquiera estamos en la correcta fecha del _Mabon_ , pero ustedes siempre están tan ocupados.-

-De todas formas, gracias por la invitación.- señaló el moreno, mientras el rubio le dedicaba a la mujer una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pasen,- entonces ella los condujo hacia el interior de la casa, indicando hacia el salón, -Hermione y-

-¡Draco!- escucharon de pronto y antes de avanzar un poco más, saltaron hacia la cintura del rubio. El hombre respondió con una exhalación de sorpresa. –Sabía que habías llegado.- dijeron contra los pliegues de su chaqueta, siendo apretadamente abrazado por Teddy. Entonces Draco deslizó los dedos a través de sus cabellos otra vez más claros de lo normal, de un castaño rayando en el rubio, de un tono que cada vez se le hacía más conocido. Y eso no era lo único que notaba en el niño.

-Me alegra verte.- le respondió y no necesitó girar el rostro para saber que Harry lo miraba intensamente, casi podía sentirlo atravesarle la frente con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Sabía por qué. Tenía que hablar con Teddy.

-A mí me alegra verte también.- y sus palabras eran tan ciertas cómo la sensación de su magia tirando de él. Provocando que la suave danza entre sus energías, combinara la fluidez y el terciopelo del reconocimiento, con el sutil jalón de la necesidad. Era como si la pequeña mano del niño estuviera constantemente tirando de la punta de su sweter, para retenerlo con él. Siempre con él. Era apenas perceptible, pero estaba ahí de forma continua. Había necesidad, pero también había complementación y una perfecta sincronía. Los Lupin sí eran afines con los Black. –Te tengo un regalo, pero la Abue dice que se entregan después de la cena.-

-¿Un regalo para mí?- escuchó un "ajá" amortiguado contra su cuerpo. Ese niño era de una ternura. -Lo estaré esperando.- movió sus dedos entre aquellos mechones medio castaños, acariciando su cuero cabelludo. Inesperadamente, a cada deslizamiento de su mano, nuevas hebras de pelo cambiaban a un tono más claro y más claro cada vez.

Draco suspiró, tal vez un poco preocupado.

* * *

Lo que tenía delante era un león exhibiendo placenteramente su felicidad, regodeándose de sus sentimientos de comodidad. Sonriendo ampliamente, el cuerpo relajado, conversando con soltura y extendiendo los brazos como si abarcara su territorio, de paso, dejando ver la confortable posesividad que sentía sobre su pareja. Su Pareja. Con todas las mayúsculas posibles.

No podía impedir que Ron continuara evitando etiquetar la situación, pero para Hermione era evidente: Harry consideraba a Malfoy como su Pareja, novio, o al menos, como algo cercano a ello. Podía verlo en la forma como se le acercaba, como lo tocaba, como lo miraba, como le sonreía. Cómo parecía abocar su atención y responder a las palabras de Malfoy, con el ánimo de un hombre atrapado en el interés incondicional. Encandilado. Harry parecía fascinado.

La mujer asintió hacia Andrómeda, siguiendo la conversación de sobre mesa y manteniendo un ojo sobre esos dos.

La cena había transcurrido tranquilamente, aun cuando se sentía en el aire un subtexto de celebración. Todavía no era 21 de septiembre, pero para la anciana mujer había parecido importante festejar el equinoccio de otoño, aunque fuera de manera anticipada. Una mesa redonda y un puesto adicional, habían marcado los primeros cuestionamientos de la castaña Griffindor. Sorpresivamente fue el rubio quien le había respondido, con más amabilidad de la que habría creído.

-Normalmente no se celebra el _Mabon_ , no es tan importante como el _Beltane_ , el _Samhain_ o el _Yule_ , por el contrario, se consideraba todo septiembre como un mes sagrado. Es el momento en que el Dios mengua y envejece, antes de bajar al inframundo para el _Samhain_.- había dicho, mientras distribuía ramos de espigas y ramas de zarzaparrilla deshidratada, sobre los marcos de cada puerta en la casa. En un elegante buqué, que denotaba los dones de la tierra cultivada. -Originalmente se realizaba un almuerzo donde se reuniera toda la familia y se consumían los frutos de la segunda cosecha, como un modo de agradecer lo obtenido antes de entrar a los meses de invierno.-

-¿Y qué simboliza el lugar extra en la mesa?-

-Eh… es para tener presente a los familiares o personas queridas que no han podido asistir, sobre todo por motivos de distancia geográfica.- el rubio frunció el ceño y entonces se acercó a la mujer dueña de casa, quién disponía los alimentos sobre la mesa; incluyendo el vino que habían llevado Ron y Hermione, la mezcla de frutos secos y setas que llevara Harry y el postre de frutas deshidratadas con hidromiel del rubio. -¿A quién recordamos?-

-Mi propósito es que alguien importante viniera hoy,- Hermione recuerda haber visto el rostro sereno de la mujer, suspirando quedamente, mientras acomoda una fuente de guiso de legumbres, en el centro de la mesa, -pero los permisos de entrada al país son difíciles de conceder, sobre todo a personas con prontuario de mortífago.- Malfoy había fruncido el ceño. –Narcissa debe estar celebrando el _Mabon_ justo ahora, igual que nosotros.-

El rubio había alzado las cejas, mirando a la mujer con sorpresa y algo cercano a la esperanza. Para Hermione el sentimiento era claro, la idea de que madre e hijo compartieran una reconocida festividad de significación sangre pura, por subvalorada que estuviera, debía proveerle a Malfoy una sensación de vinculación, de familiaridad reconfortante. Un trozo del pasado que los uniera a pesar de la distancia. Pensando él uno en el otro, deseándose bienaventuranzas mutuamente.

Como dos personas que miran las mismas estrellas de noche, en lugares opuestos del mundo.

Eso había ocurrido antes de sentarse a cenar. Dos horas después, los seis disfrutaban de una agradable conversación acompañada de vino, té o jugo de arándano, en el caso de Teddy. La comida había promovido un sentamiento hogareño y reconfortante. Cálido. Y con aquellas dulces sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo, la castaña se permite observar nuevamente el lugar entre Teddy y Ron, ahora lo único vacío es la silla, porque el plato luce lleno de los frutos, las semillas y las hierbas que todos ofrecieron en recuerdo de Narcissa Malfoy. Incluso hay una copa de hidromiel acompañándola, servida por el propio Harry y Hermione está segura que ese simple gesto de evocación, es el responsable de que el rubio parezca más accesible y animado que de costumbre.

Respondiendo abiertamente a los acercamientos del moreno, cuando ella ha sabido por parte del propio Harry, que el hombre no gusta de ser tan evidente. En cambio ahora, cuando mira hacia ellos y ve al moreno reclinado sobre la silla, como el portentoso león que era, con su brazo descansando sobre el hombro de Malfoy o sobre el respaldo de su asiento y constantemente regalándole esas pequeñas caricias que significaban más de lo que cualquiera podría decir; en momento como aquel, cuando ve al rubio tocar con su hombro el costado de Harry, con aparente casualidad, es cuando ella se da cuenta de la íntima cercanía que se ha forjado entre ambos. Y de una forma tan natural y espontánea, que simplemente le provocaban una sonrisa enternecida. Porque ella sabe que con Colin Creevey nunca fue así.

El chico parecía colgarse sobre Harry como si esperara algo de él, demostrando un cariño que lucía forzado. Tal vez un poco egoísta, un poco inmaduro.

Encantada como estaba de esa imagen solaz, Hermione de pronto se encuentra escuchando otro de esos sonidos estrangulados de parte de su novio… quién seguramente intenta no ver la mano de Harry acariciando el cuello del rubio, deslizando sus dedos de esa forma delicada y calma, de alguna forma logrando mezclar la inocencia y una sutil sensualidad. ¿Quién podría enojarse de vislumbrar las sinceras formas de su confianza?

* * *

Teddy balanceaba los pies y se removía en su asiento, observando la mano del moreno moviéndose suavemente sobre el cuello del hombre a su lado, rodando sus dedos mientras una sonrisa dibujaba sus labios. Tocándolo de un modo que al niño no le agradaba nada. Draco era su primo. ¡Su Primo! Y su padrino se comportaba como si el rubio estuviera ahí por él… ¡y no era así! ¿Por qué su padrino se comportaba como si nadie más importara? Acaparándolo todo. Siendo avasallador, arrasando con todo y no dejando nada para nadie.

¿Qué no entendía que su primo iba a su casa porque lo estaba ayudando con su magia? ¡A él! ¡Estaba ayudando a Teddy Lupin, no a Harry Potter!

¡Y nadie lo comprendía! ¡Todos parecían querer permitirle a su padrino hacer lo que quisiera! Como el hecho de que no le dejaran sentarse junto a su primo. Suspiró lastimosamente. Lo cierto es que considerando el espacio reservado para la mamá de Draco, Teddy había intentado sentarse junto a su primo, pero Harry le había pedido que se moviera un puesto. El niño se había quejado, pero hasta Andrómeda le había dicho que cambiara de lugar.

Teddy no había podido hacer nada más que obedecer, después de todo, su abuelita ya se había sentado al otro lado del rubio y el niño no quería que todos se molestaran con él porque estaba haciendo un escándalo de nada. No quería que Draco pensara que era molesto o un mañoso o un infantil. Los hombres no se iban quejando por ahí como niños pequeños y Teddy quería ser grande pronto, aun cuando no entendiera, ni le interesara mucho de lo que estaban conversando a su alrededor.

Volvió a suspirar profundamente, mirando el platillo de postre, donde antes había estado el delicioso clafoutis de frambuesa. Él había acompañado su parte con un poco de salsa de chocolate. Sin nada mejor que hacer, tomó la cucharilla y la movió sobre el platillo. Pronto se aburrió de eso, del mismo modo como se había cansado de seguir la conversación de los adultos. Luego tomó su servilleta y comenzó a doblarla y desdoblarla, plegando mitades y ocultando esquinas en lugares estratégicos. Su profesora de artes en el colegio le había enseñado a hacer ranas, caracoles y elefantes de origami.

Tal vez si aprendía a hacer Dragones, pudiera regalárselo a Draco.

Finalmente había optado por hacer una rana, pero el material de la servilleta era tan blando y débil, que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie. Terminó por desarmar el animal y dejar la servilleta arrugada a un lado. Con un poco de reticencia, pero sin poderlo evitar, Teddy miró hacia su primo y vio a Harry hablarle sobre algo al oído. Eso era tan injusto. Balanceó sus pies, dejando que sus ojos cambiaran de objetivo: las botellas podrían resultar más interesantes, quizás el centro de mesa o las migas del postre en el pedestal de loza, que su abuelita usaba para servir tortas te cumpleaños, tartas de frutas, pavlovas y otros postres.

Sus manos todavía ansiosas, se sentían igual que el resto de su cuerpo, que su magia, que su ánimo y su confianza; descontentas por la sensación de abandono, de ser ignorado. La molesta sensación de ser todavía un niño. Motivado por el tedio y un vacío que imploraba ser llenado, el niño cogió con sus dedos el borde del mantel y del mismo modo como lo hiciera con la servilleta, dobló el género color borgoña y bordes de encaje, plegándolo como si hiciera un abanico y curvando sus partes con cuidado. Observándolo con la misma dedicación, fue recogiendo la tela hasta el borde de la mesa, entonces soltó y todo regreso a su lugar. Definitivamente eso era mucho más agradable que ver a su padrino haciéndole a su primo, lo mismo que le hacía a su molesto novio Colin.

Draco había visto al niño mirarlo a lo largo de la cena y podía estar seguro de que sus ojos castaños se habían detenido varias veces en la mano de Harry sobre su cuello y la última vez, cuando el hombre le había comentado algo al oído. Teddy lo había estado observando con sus ojos impasibles mientras comían guiso, mientras servían el postre e incluso, cuando vaciaba con desgana un poco de salsa de chocolate sobre su clafoutis. Pero no era serenidad lo que había en su mirada.

También estaba el hecho de que la conversación se había mantenido en torno a algunos recuerdos del pasado, luego a tradiciones sangre pura y entonces, todo decantó de forma casi natural sobre ciertos aspectos del caso que llevaban en el Cuartel. Nada demasiado escabroso, pero esa no era una plática que el rubio quisiera incluir como tema de celebración. De todos modos, los comentarios de cada uno no habían hecho más que dejar al único niño sentado a la mesa, quedar fuera de toda participación. No había sido voluntario, simplemente había sucedido y Teddy no había hecho nada por quejarse o buscar una forma de involucrarse, como si estuviese acostumbrado. "Los niños no deben interferir en las conversaciones de los adultos".

Y verlo tratando de entretenerse con las servilletas o el mantel, obligado a mantenerse sentado con los demás, a ser parte de una festividad que no lo incluía… ver a un pequeño niño suspirando, aburrido, tal vez desventurado, cuando debería sentir el júbilo de la fiesta, no era algo que Draco quisiera seguir mirando en un chico tan encantador.

Si el profesor Lupin había sido así cuando niño, entonces ya comprendía por qué dos Black se habían sentido tan atraídos por él.

-Teddy- dijo e inmediatamente el pequeño miró hacia él, -¿ya has terminado con tu postre?- podía parecer una pregunta tonta, cuando ya todos habían terminado de comer, pero primero necesitaba sacarlo de su abstracción.

-Sí.- respondió con quietud, sus manos todavía jugando con los bordes del mantel.

-Yo también, ¿te parece si vamos a ver ese regalo?- le sonrió, esperando que el niño se animara un poco. Ya sea por escapar de esa aburrida mesa, por obtener un poco de atención o por estar los dos solos al fin. No tardó mucho en ver su enorme sonrisa y antes de darse cuenta, el niño se había levantado, rodeado la mesa y caminado directamente hacia él.

-Es cierto, vamos… ¡tengo que ir por mi capa de salida!- soltó con floreciente entusiasmo, mientras tomaba la mano del rubio y tiraba de él.

-¿Capa de salida?- Harry intercambió miradas con su ahijado, alcanzando a quitar su brazo para que Draco se levantara. De alguna extraña manera, la satisfacción de Teddy lo hizo fruncir el ceño, como si un niño de diez años significara una real competencia. De todas formas no pudo decir nada, porque segundos después, los vio salir del comedor.

-¿Debo usar mi abrigo?-

-Sí, vamos a salir al jardín.- respondió el niño, cuando ambos llegaron hasta la entrada en busca de ropa más gruesa. Mirando por la ventana, Draco vio el delicado brillo de una suave garuga. ¿Qué querría darle en niño que necesitaban ir fuera?

-¿Estas bien abrigado?- se giró hacia él, una vez que ambos estuvieron listos. Acercándose hasta el pequeño, le arregló la bufanda en torno al cuello y entonces sintió otra vez su exigente magia. Estando ambos solos y con el sentimiento de culpabilidad ante una cena que quizás no fuera del todo agradable para el niño, el rubio tomó sus manos y extendió su energía sobre él. El mejor regalo a cambio, fue su sonrisa y un suspiro, que esta vez fue de completo sosiego. Templado. Reposado. Observándolo con ojos soñadores, agradecidos.

-Draco…- vocalizó, como si fuera la única forma de expresar aquel dulce cambio. Aquella fluidez, la tibieza y la sedosidad de su afecto. Sensaciones por fuera de la piel, como terminales nerviosas suspendidas en el aire entre los dos, permitiéndose la intimidad de un contacto tan intenso como maravilloso e incomparable. Imposible para cualquiera.

-Cuando estés listo.-

-Lo estoy.- sin separar sus manos, Teddy volvió a ser el guía y tiró del rubio hacia el exterior.

* * *

Saben que continuará =D

Espero que esta semana sea mejor y no tener más retrasos con la historia.

¿Me merezco un comentario? ;-)


	25. Rama VIII

No tengo perdón de Merlín, pero en serio intenté actualizar la semana pasada y cada vez que me llegaba una notificación con sus reviews, me apuñalaban la consciencia -_-

Como siempre, muchas gracias a **SuicideFreakWord** (Me relaja mucho escribir, así que me alegra muchísimo que les gusten las ocurrencias de esta mente estresada =3 Dios!, Harry de león protector es siempre un dulce, aun cuando sea Teddy su inocente oponente romantico), **AguiiV** (Hace tiempo que no te leía!, me encanta el inocente y tierno interés de Teddy), **Erisikol** (Harry realmente estaría en problemas si Teddy fuera su rival amoroso XD sobre todo porque Teddy es como un "cheque-a-fecha", que Draco podría cobrar jugosamente en el futuro XD), **SeLuIV** (XD Yo también leí los libros de HP en desorden, así que te entiendo! Teddy es una ternurita total y me encanta la inocencia de su interés. Sehun-Luhan XD), **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** (Sería una orgullosa Slytherin! =3 No te preocupes que todo regresará a la normalidad XD), **Nekoconeco56** (Siempre dejando las mejores escenas cortadas XD y adoro la inocente atracción que siente Teddy, es una ternura al lado de tanta perversión a manos de Harry =D), **AnataYume** (Es cierto, Harry ya está demostrando el león protector y posesivo que lleva dentro =3), **Sinideas** (También me encanta su relación cotidiana, demostrando la cercanía entre ambos de manera mucho más honesta), **CuquiLuna3** (Ahora sí podrás saber qué se trae el tiernito de Teddy entre manos =D) y **Anónimo** (Teddy debe ser un dulce cuando crezca, si yo fuera Draco no lo "descartaría" tan fácilmente =3).

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Rama VIII**

Ambos sintieron el frío azotando sus cuerpos, en cuanto dieron un paso fuera. El viento agitó sus ropas y golpeó sus rostros con una sensación hiriente sobre sus labios y mejillas. La lluvia humedeció sus hombros y creó pequeñas gotas prendidas de sus cabellos. Habría sido fácil utilizar un poco de magia para evitar esos pequeños gestos de la naturaleza, pero parecía adecuado permitirse algunas veces, sentir el mundo de una forma más humana, más simple, más terrenal.

Teddy, quien estaba más acostumbrado a la falta de intervenciones mágicas, cruzó con el rubio de la mano, por sobre el césped mojado hacia la banca de piedra hacia el final del jardín. Lo único que había en su mente, era el entusiasmo de una sorpresa que sabe será bien recibida. Draco puede palpar su exaltación de felicidad bullendo contra los límites de su magia, danzando incandescente alrededor de ambos.

-Siéntate allí y cierra los ojos.- le advirtió y el rubio acató con obediencia. Esperó tranquilo, sintiendo la lluvia sobre la cara, el frío colándose entre las capas de su ropa, la humedad trepando por sus zapatos y la helada dureza de la piedra, doliéndole en el culo. El sonido de la noche invernal, aparentemente silenciosa pero llena de suaves sonidos provocando escalofríos, fueron una delicia para unos oídos que ya se habían acostumbrado al bullicio citadino, el murmullo constante de la gente y olvidando el suave dialogo de la selva y el eco silencioso del desierto de la India.

Hacía mucho que no se detenía a escuchar la fría rudeza del invierno británico.

Entonces, con un suave casi imperceptible crujido bajo sus pies, sintió al pequeño licántropo acercarse desde su izquierda. Incluso su magia era una sutil calidez que podía percibir yendo a su encuentro.

Antes que dijera nada, lo sintió justo delante de él y expectante, Draco esperó a que se anunciara a sí mismo.

-Aquí está.- escuchó y sintió la sonrisa colmando su dulcemente infantil tono de voz.

Inspirando un poco, el rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a una maceta sostenida entre las manos del niño, en el centro yacían las rústicas formas de una planta que Draco conocía a la perfección. Una especie mágica que hacía mucho no había visto. Sonrió con un suspiro nostálgico contenido en su pecho, porque sin mucho esfuerzo pudo ver las formas básicas emergiendo del bulbo escondido en la tierra. El inicio de las hojas lineares con su característica franja blanca, en el centro del intenso y fresco verde, hermosas, turgentes y absolutamente aclimatadas al frío y la escarcha. En medio de ese follaje incipiente, el pálido brillo de las yemas florales, le recordaron al rubio los inviernos pasados en la Mansión Malfoy y los amplios jardines de su madre, allí donde ella acostumbraba a cultivar rosales, tulipanes, calas de colores y la más variada demostración de plantas mágicas. Ésta era una de ellas.

-Es una flor de invierno.- le dijo el niño, depositando la maceta en manos de Draco y luego sentándose a su lado. –Es una flor mágica y florece al onceavo día de nevada.- sonrió con sus rojas mejillas azotadas por el frío.

-Teddy…- murmuró, acariciando el borde áspero del pote de cerámico. Narcissa le había hablado de las cualidades del _Crocus_ mágico, su intenso tono violeta, su delicado aroma a azafrán y la inesperada belleza que representaba al emerger entre los campos cubiertos de nieve.

-Bueno, ahora no se ve nada… pero la señora de la tienda me dijo que era una flor muy linda.-

-Es cierto.-

-¿La conoces?- el rubio asintió y tocó con suavidad aquellas puntas blanquecinas, como uñas de oso, que eran las yemas de dónde nacerían las flores.

-Mi madre las cultivaba en su jardín, en la casa que teníamos antes.- el niño lo miraba con ojos atentos, esperando cualquier otro pedazo de información. –Pero ya no es un lugar donde yo pueda ir.- suspiró, sabiendo que no quería hablarle de algo que le resultaba triste. Y la mansión Malfoy era un recuerdo lamentable. -Yo las había olvidado. Había olvidado algo tan simple, pero tan cercano y significativo como las flores de mi madre. Narcissa vivía para ellas, para cuidarlas y verlas crecer.-

-¿Ella ya no tiene flores?-

-Seguro tiene algunas en su nueva casa. Flores de clima cálido, porque vive en una isla en el mediterráneo.- dijo, pero en su mente sólo se preguntaba si la actual pareja de su madre, le habría regalado algo también. Un presente tan hermoso y tan correspondiente con tal festividad, como lo era una flor de invierno. Algo tan perfecto como lo que le había dado Teddy. -¿Y cuál es el motivo del regalo? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque… porque te quiero mucho.- Draco giró su rostro y se encontró directamente con sus ojos castaños, sus mejillas y nariz rojas de frío y su cabello ya no castaño, sino de evidente rubio. –Porque me gustas y me gusta estar contigo… ojalá vivieras aquí, con nosotros, sería genial estar los dos juntos todos los días.- el hombre sólo suspiró suavemente, porque sabía que no estaba malinterpretando sus palabras o exagerando su significado, porque lo cierto es que más allá de simples vocalizaciones, lo que el rubio sentía a través de su magia era más claro que cualquier oralidad. Era un lenguaje único y él sentía que ese "gustar" si bien era puro e inocente, también era poderoso e inesperadamente intenso. Era la clase de "gustar" que en un futuro podía llegar a ser romántico.

-Teddy…- comenzó, aunque no sabía cómo seguir. Cómo detener cualquier interés de parte del niño, pero sin lastimarlo o confundirlo de un modo aún peor. Entonces escuchó un ansioso "ahám" a su lado y la mirada del niño insistente sobre él. Tal vez fuera el frío quien le impidiera pensar con claridad. Carraspeó. –Mira… yo también te quiero mucho Teddy, eres muy importante para mí y agradezco mucho tú regalo, pero deberías saber que si bien vengo aquí por ti, también vengo para visitar a Andrómeda y a Harry. Ustedes son mi familia y a los tres los quiero mucho.-

Entonces el niño frunció el ceño y bajo la cabeza.

-Mi padrino tiene novio…- e internamente, Draco le estaba prometiendo un buen golpe al moreno, ¿por qué no podía hablar de una vez por todas con su ahijado? Él se merecía saber lo que sucedía en la vida de su padrino. El rubio ya le había dicho hasta la saciedad, lo importante que era su imagen de jefe de manada para Teddy, así como su presencia de macho y su representación como padre. ¿Por qué no hablarle con la verdad? ¿Por qué no incluirlo en su vida?

-Lo sé.- mintió. ¿Qué más podía decirle?

-¿Entonces por qué hace contigo lo que hace con su novio? ¿Por qué no se guarda esas cosas para él? ¿No te molesta?-

-Es algo complicado de expresar. Son… cosas de adultos.- cómo odiaba ese tipo de explicación tan simplista, tan vana. Suspirando trató de decir algo más. –Las relaciones de los adultos son algo complejo de explicar, porque están influenciadas por diferentes aspectos de la vida, como el trabajo, los amigos en común, la familia, el tratar de ser amigable y hacer las paces, son varias cosas.- se alzó de hombros. –En cambio para ti, si hay alguien en el colegio que no te agrada simplemente no tratas con él, pero cuando uno es adulto no te puedes mostrar tan despreciativo.- le dijo y a modo de reforzar sus palabras, extendió su mano y acarició la cabeza del chico, sus cabellos lucían un rubio dorado y húmedo por la garuga. Sabiendo que aún necesitaban hablar, Draco tomó inadvertidamente su varita y realizó un conjuro no verbal. Ahora el frío se mantenía lejos de sus ropas y la lluvia ya no tocaba sus cuerpos.

-¿Mi padrino te agrada?-

-Sí, igual que me agradas tú, Andrómeda y de algún modo Weasley y Granger.- con cuidado levantó su rostro y le sonrió. –Te quiero Teddy, eres mi primo favorito, pero lo que sientes ahora- indicó extendiendo su magia conciliadora y tocando la intimidad en la energía del niño, evidenciando un aprecio que no sólo hablaba de familiaridad, sino también de confianza y devoción, de dulzura, de celo e infinidad. Era un afecto implacable que distaba mucho de ser simplemente filial, -no deberías sentirlo por un familiar, no por mí.-

-¿Y por qué mi padrino sí puede?- Draco frunció el ceño ante la comparación. Lo que él tenía con Harry era sólo una relación física, no existía nada parecido al intenso entramado afectivo que mantenía con Teddy.

-Porque él y yo no tenemos lazos de sangre.-

-La abuelita me contó que sus padres eran primos, los bisabuelos Walburga y Orión y que era algo habitual entre los sangre pura.-

-Sí, bueno- gracias Andrómeda, pensó, -pero ellos eran primos en segundo grado y no es algo que sea bien visto en la actualidad.- entonces el niño volvió a fruncir el ceño, parecía no saber qué más decir para convencer al rubio de sus sentimientos, incluso su magia se había visto afectaba por aquella incomprensión.

-Pero yo te quiero…- insistió. –¿Es porque soy un niño?-

-La verdad es que sí, en parte es por eso.- porque a pesar de toda su ternura y encanto, el rubio no podía continuar alentando ese tipo de afectos. Por el contrario, dejó la maceta sobre la banca y se giró hacia el niño. –Tú tienes diez años y yo veintisiete, son diecisiete años de diferencia… más del doble de tu edad y siempre será así. Siempre seré mucho mayor que tú.- finalmente Teddy suspiró.

-Es injusto.-

-Algunas cosas son injustas, pero no es necesario que te preocupes por este tipo de situaciones ahora. Que te guste alguien con quien no puedas estar, es algo que le sucede a todas las personas al menos una vez en sus vidas.- se alzó de hombros, no sabiendo si era correcto compartir ese tipo de conversaciones con un niño. El amor muchas veces se comportaba como un verdadero desgraciado, pero en lugar de desalentar a Teddy, debería proveerle algo de esperanza para el futuro. Nuevas perspectivas. –De todas formas cuando seas mayor seguro encontrarás alguna chica… o chico, ya que estamos, con quién quieras estar.- el niño simplemente bufó desalentado. Una respuesta para nada habitual en él. -Ya eres un chico grande Teddy, pero después de que entres a Hogwarts y a medida que vayas madurando te vas a dar cuenta de este tipo de cosas.-

-¿Cuándo será eso?-

-Todavía te faltan algunos años.-

-Está bien…- pareció resignarse y cuando el rubio pensó que la conversación ya había terminado, sintió al niño removerse sobre la banca hasta parase sobre ella. Fue obvio para el hombre, quien debió levanta el rostro para encontrarse nuevamente con la mirada del niño.

Había comprado aquella maceta por necesidad. Hace días su abuelita lo había invitado a comprar un arreglo de flores para el centro de mesa y las de _Belladonna_ eran tradicionales para las celebraciones sangre pura; hasta ese momento él había visto todo el asunto como algo irrelevante. En la tienda sólo había visto a un montón de mujeres pululando entre estantes llenos de flores, algunas plantas se movían vívidamente compartiendo la tierra en las jardineras, otras estaban cortadas dentro de jarrones con agua y unas cuantas yacían secas colgadas desde el techo del local. Teddy se había paseado por los pasillos, esperando a que su abuela se decidiera por el color, el tamaño, la cantidad de flores y por las pociones para mantener las _belladonnas_ frescas hasta el día de la cena. Había estado dando vueltas observando la gran diversidad de plantas, incluyendo algunas que nunca había visto y una de las empleadas le había advertido cuando se acercó a las carnívoras.

Todo habría resultado normal sino fuera porque de algún modo, había terminado pensando en su primo: a Draco le gustan las plantas. Fue entonces cuando su simple paseo entre objetos sin verdadero significado para él, había tomado otro cariz. Las flores se volvieron más llamativas, los arbustos más interesantes, las macetas más necesarias y la tierra más útil. Quería regalarle algo y el sólo pensamiento lo puso frenético. Allí debía existir algo que fuera perfecto para su primo.

Porque el sólo hecho de pensar en él lo ponía feliz. Verlo llegar a través de la puerta de entrada hacía que su corazón palpitara sin control y sentir su magia era… era como… lo mejor del mundo, él lograba olvidar todo lo malo, todas las angustias y el rencor. Todo era mejor cuando estaban juntos y Teddy agradecía cada hora con Draco, esperando sus encuentros con ansiedad, con esperanza, contando los días restantes… cada día… cada semana… cada vez.

Por eso llamaba por él cuando se sentía mal. Por eso suspiraba con alivio cuando su primo lo visitaba repentinamente. Porque nunca era suficiente. Porque lo quería y siempre deseaba estar con él. Quería sentir su mano sujetando la suya o tocando su cabeza o acariciando su mejilla… o tocando su hombro mientras le daba alguna indicación… o frotando su espalda mientras lo abraza confortablemente, mientras lo calma… mientras lo incita a dormir. Teddy desea su contacto, como nunca antes había deseado nada, como nunca antes le había importado el tacto de su abuelita o el de su padrino.

Siempre quería tocarlo… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué esa repentina sensación de necesidad?

Por eso envidiaba a su padrino… envidiaba a Harry porque podía hacer con Draco lo que hacía con su novio. Lo envidiaba porque era un adulto… y los adultos podían hacer lo que quisieran. Lo envidiaba porque tenían "relaciones complejas" y eso era mejor que ser un niño. Lo envidiaba tanto.

Y de algún modo, Teddy quería demostrarle su cariño.

-La señora de la tienda me dijo que debía poner la maceta en un lugar frío y húmedo, pero sin viento. Me dijo que la maceta no debía quedar "expuesta".- el niño lo miraba desde lo alto, parado a su lado, provocando en el rubio una extraña sensación de dominio. No podía olvidar que Teddy era un licántropo y una conducta como esa, no era simple ni carente de interpretación. –También me dijo que se debe abonar con una mezcla de dos cucharaditas de poción por un litro de agua, dos veces al día, una en la mañana temprano y otra tarde en la noche. Si quieres después te entrego la poción y la medida que me dio la señora.- el niño sonrió con su carita inocente, pero todo lo que Draco podía ver era el cambio en el color de sus ojos, antes castaños, humanos y normales, ahora lucían el dorado brillo salvaje de la bestia. Teddy lo miraba como un hombre lobo.

-Está bien.- respondió y no podía negar que estaba hipnotizado por su expresión, su color, su intensidad.

-Al principio es difícil acostumbrarse, pero durante la semana que estuve cuidándola, crecieron varias hojas y todo eso blanco de las flores.-

-¿Has estado cuidándola durante toda la semana?- el niño asintió. -¿Y cómo la conseguiste?- esta vez recibió una sonrisa orgullosa y el brillo en sus ojos dorados lució la bastedad del afecto involucrado.

-Le pedí a mi abuelita que la comprara, pero voy a devolverle el dinero… acordamos en que me dará tres sickles cada vez que haga mi cama, que ordene mi habitación, que ayude con la mesa y que lave y seque el servicio. Además me dará algo extra si tengo buenos resultados en el colegio, así que debo trabajar duro.- entonces se alzó de hombros y extendiendo sus manos, tomó el rostro de Draco, acariciándole las mejillas con sus pequeños dedos ya no tan fríos gracias al encantamiento antes aplicado. –Pero no voy a decir nada más, porque se supone que tú no debes saber cuánto costó tú regalo.- sonrió el hombre.

-Es cierto.- respondió, buscando algo de entretenimiento en el cambio de rumbo que tomaban las cosas; en aquella postura dominante, en la forma cómo se atrevía a tocar su rostro y Draco esperó algo más de conversación simple, de dos familiares hablando sobre cualquier tema, pero el silencio que vino a continuación, fue todo menos sencillo.

…Su rostro aún sostenido entre aquellas manos, fue obligado a mirarlo a él, a Teddy y en tan sólo un parpadeo, todo en el rostro del chico cambió: la expresión de sus ojos se endureció, la comisura de sus labios perdieron la diversión e incluso aquel dorado solano de sus ojos, se transformó en una sólida pieza de oro, pulida e implacable. De pronto una seriedad compleja, latente y aguda, cayó entre ambos y el rubio temió por la perpetuidad del juramento que se sostenía en lo profundo de esa mirada. Huellas de formas tal vez reconocibles y futuras se dibujaban en el iris del licántropo. Demasiado palpables para ser un niño… demasiado hipnóticos… demasiado prometedores…

Sus ojos de plata parecían no mirar a nadie más que a él, fijos en los suyos, como Teddy siempre había deseado. Un descubrimiento que ahora le resultaba interesante y atrayente, como un poder revelado de manera fortuita. Sabiendo que tenía toda su atención dijo:

-Un día seré más alto que tú.- entonces deslizó las manos, acariciando las mejillas del hombre, el hueso de sus pómulos, el borde de su mandíbula y el ángulo de su barbilla; arrastrando sus ojos salvajes y ávidos de respuesta, de secretos y reconocimiento, a través de aquel rostro pálido y de expresión sorprendida. Con el simple movimiento de sus dedos, Teddy descubrió el deleite de ver la curva de aquellas arqueadas cejas, elevándose lo suficiente para darle al hombre un divertido gesto de impresión.

El rubio tan sólo parpadeó, procesando el significado de sus palabras y simplemente pudo responder con un susurrante: -Lo serás…-

* * *

Después de que Draco y Teddy regresaran del jardín, se unieron a los demás y continuaron la velada en el salón. La chimenea estaba encendida, los sillones y poltronas se reunían en torno a la mesa de centro que contenía té caliente y galletas, las cortinas estaban corridas y el ambiente se sentía cálido y confortable. Habían _belladonas_ en maceteros y jarrones, decorando mesas esquineras y pedestales, mientras que los ramilletes de espigas para celebrar el Mabon, adornaban los arcos de las puertas y las ventanas. Todo el ambiente recordaba los colores de un otoño cada vez más cercano al invierno, el inicio del frío más despiadado, la caída de las últimas hojas, el viento expresando su silbido más violento y la lluvia siendo más nieve que agua.

Y en el pasado, cuando el sustento de la vida se basaba en la agricultura, el Mabon representaba uno de los últimos trabajos de guarda: el pasto permanece en el silo, las semillas que han sido secadas ahora se depositan en cajones de madera, la carne que ha sido salada se cuelga en las alacenas, la fruta y la verdura se conservan en frascos de vidrio y los peces que han estado en el ahumador por semanas, se guardan con el resto de los fiambres. Tan sólo unas pocas verduras se mantienen en la huerta, los tubérculos, los bulbos y los tallos subterráneos, algunos se conservarán ocultos en la tierra hasta la celebración de la última cosecha, entonces vendrá lo más crudo del invierno.

El Mabon significaba algo, aunque no fuese la celebración más importante; pero les recuerda a las familias a mantenerse unidas, a trabajar por un motivo común, a recordar a quienes están de viaje y a quienes ya no regresarán. El Mabon trata sobre fortalecer, sobre restablecer uniones rotas y consolidar vínculos filiales, preparando la fragilidad humana para el invierno que se aproxima.

Es para vivir todos juntos esperando el cambio de estación. Es así como Draco recupera una tía alejada de la familia, un primo desconocido y tres excompañeros de clase a quienes había aborrecido en el pasado. Es intrigante, pero también está lleno de su voluntad teniendo que ceder, de su orgullo siendo un poco golpeado y la inesperada sensación de la adoración.

Mabon para Andrómeda es el deseo de recobrar a una hermana que ama, un sobrino que adora y el permitirse reunir una familia construida en base a afecto y no en un vínculo sanguíneo, irónico, cuando pareciera que las tradiciones sangre pura ya no significar nada, desbaratadas con la alienación de la familia y la pérdida de su apellido, deshecha toda costumbre bajo la vacuidad del mestizaje. Viviendo en un limbo de la seudo pertenencia.

Aunque no está seguro de lo que verdaderamente implica, Harry ve en esta celebración, el momento para descubrirse a sí mismo bajo el agradable influjo de amar a un hombre que él había creído detestable, viviendo el significado de ser una familia con sus amigos y de ser una manada con su ahijado y Andrómeda. Es el instante perfecto para expresar aquellas caricias que antes había guardado sólo para la intimidad de la cama, para vivir la comodidad de ser él mismo. Qué, si desea tocarlo delante de todos. Qué, si quiere susurrarle palabras al oído. Qué, si acerca sus cuerpos de formas poco apropiadas. Qué, si sus sentimientos son así de fuertes.

Por otro lado, Teddy había visto toda la celebración como una oportunidad para estar y de algún modo, conquistar a este hombre por quien se siente fascinado, por quien siente una gran unión, una fijación, un anhelo y un gusto indescriptible, pero terminó descubriéndose siendo un niño demasiado pequeño para ese mundo de adultos. Escuchando conversaciones que no comprende del todo, ni le agradan, porque son cosas serias, amargas y que sólo tienen sentido para otros y no para él. Y aunque le agrada estar rodeado de las personas que quiere, se siente un poco aislado.

Mientras tanto, para Hermione y Ron, el Mabon significó la oportunidad de ver a su mejor amigo como hace tiempo no lo hacían: mostrando felicidad, liberación, sosiego y ese particular e íntimo modo de relacionarse con la persona deseada; porque con todas las pistas y los antecedentes que ya manejaban, era notorio que allí no había sólo un interés transitorio o casual. No era una simple distracción, ni un sentimiento obligado, no era algo espontáneo o sin sentido. Ni siquiera era el tipo de atracción que había mostrado con Colin o Phillip. No era algo vano.

La evidencia no yacía sólo en el comportamiento de Harry junto a Malfoy, durante la cena o mientras conversaban solos los dos, a un lado de la chimenea; era indudable que aquella cercanía era constante y llevaba demasiado tiempo allí, demasiado, como si llevaran meses y meses siguiéndose, observándose, hablándose, atrayéndose, fraguando una amistad tan profunda y duradera para decantar en una relación obvia y esperada, constante y concisa, cumpliendo con todas sus necesidades y requerimientos de un complemento perfecto. Ambos parecían perfectos juntos y Hermione no podía creerlo. ¿Malfoy, de entre todos los hombres del mundo mágico?

Y aunque sabía que Ron respiraba profundamente, pidiéndole calma a "Merlín Santo", a ella le encantaba ver al moreno luciendo ese coqueteo tan masculino. Tan de macho protector y territorial, tan dominante y atento. Cuando se acerca a Malfoy de ese modo avasallante, como si quiera cubrir al rubio con su enorme cuerpo de auror, arrinconándolo contra la encimera de la chimenea y situándose delante, con tal de que su compañero no mire a nadie más que a él… eso era tan propio de Harry y Malfoy parecía habituado a ese intento de posesión, porque respondía con una media sonrisa, un comentario que seguramente era astuto, tal vez malicioso o bufón, entonces le ofrece una caricia consoladora y lentamente se va deshaciendo de esa dictadura espacial, distrayendo a Harry lo sufriente para abrir brechas o simplemente adaptándose a esa opresión. Porque a veces el rubio decide ceder a esa muestra de dominio, a ese monopolio donde la avaricia del moreno lo quiere todo para él.

Pero no es únicamente ese deseo de apoderamiento, ese instinto de macho compitiendo con la razón, lo único que Hermione ve expresado en esa danza de seducción, de tiras y aflojas, de exigencias y concesiones, de intimidad y exhibición. Ella está maravillada con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes luciendo la más absoluta subyugación a los encantos del Slytherin. Porque Harry puede estar viendo su taza de té con total desafecto, pero en cuanto su mirada se posa sobre el rubio, pareciera derretirse con algún hermoso, cálido y profundo sentimiento. Algo maravilloso bullendo en su interior, ascendiendo con dulzura y encanto, resbalando fuera de su cuerpo. Como mermelada saliendo de un bollo relleno.

Además está la forma cómo su amigo mueve sus manos, con caricias suaves y casi desapercibidas, con sus cuerpos en continuo contacto, como si el moreno no quisiera alejarse demasiado, y están las sonrisas constantes, las palabras al oído y los comentarios susurrados sólo para dos. Harry tiene su atención puesta sólo en una persona y su consciencia es sólo para él, automáticamente reaccionando a todo lo que tuviera que ver con el rubio o en torno a él: acaricia su esbelto y distinguido cuello pálido, del mismo modo como acomoda la solapa del sweter azul que luce Malfoy sobre su camisa color perla. Entonces Harry le responde a Ron sobre algo del Ministerio, justo antes de que el moreno gire su cabeza y vea la galleta en manos del rubio y decidiera darle un mordisco. Malfoy niega y se termina el pequeño trozo que le ha dejado. Luego el moreno lo mira y le sonríe con inocencia, antes de deslizar sus ojos a través de esa elegante cabellera rubio platino y acomodar un mechón que rebelde, tiende a caer sobre la frente del hombre.

Hermione nunca había visto devoción mayor que esa. Más ahora, que Harry le ha contado aquello sobre Colin.

Mientras Malfoy y Teddy estuvieron fuera, la mujer se había dado el tiempo de arrastrar al moreno hacia la cocina, con la excusa de limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos, mientras le encarcelaba a su novio que mantenga a Andrómeda entretenida con alguna conversación. Ron la había mirado con ojos enormes y expresión de horror, porque nunca había sido bueno en el tema social y menos si implicaba distraer a alguien por motivos ocultos.

En los pocos minutos que habían tenido solos, ella le había preguntado por esa felicidad que parecía escurrirse de sus ojos y todo su cuerpo, sobre esas sonrisas distendidas, su magia relajada y esa expuesta cercanía con el Slytherin.

-Ya me habías mencionado que te interesaba de algún modo, pero no había esperado que esto fuera tan evidente.-

-Bueno, hemos estado juntos casi cada fin de semana durante los últimos meses y hemos tenido sexo, así que… vergüenza no hay.- Hermione sonrió, hasta que vio el rostro de Harry inclinarse hacia adelante, fijando sus ojos en los cubiertos que sostenía. Un pequeño instante de silencio se formó entre ambos y ella frunció el ceño, ante la extrañeza. –Yo lo…- se detuvo y lamió sus labios, indeciso y tal vez un poco avergonzado, -yo… quiero salir con él.-

-¿Hablas en serio?- él respondió con un asentimiento. -¿Vas a pedírselo hoy?-

-No, quiero terminar el caso.- dijo. –Este no es un buen momento, no con este problema pendiendo sobre nuestras cabezas. Hay demasiado estrés, agotamiento… sentimientos fuertes y volubles. En este momento no hay nada normal en nuestras vidas y no quisiera iniciar una relación con Draco con tanta ambivalencia interfiriendo.- la mujer soltó un "aww" mental.

-Es la primera vez que te veo siendo tan serio respecto a una relación. Siendo tan meticuloso y preocupado.- sonrió con amplitud, en el pasado la existencia del Slytherin había significado para Hermione, nada más que incomodidad y antipatía. Ahora las cosas parecían haber cambiado y si Harry confiaba en él hasta el punto de quererlo de esa forma, entonces ella podía lidiar con esa nueva versión de Malfoy. Y hasta el momento no había visto nada más que a un hombre inteligente, capaz, ingenioso y muy atractivo, siendo amable e incluso afectivo, con el moreno. –Me alegra.- comentó, mientras realizaba un rápido encantamiento y los platos comenzaban a ser fregados mágicamente. –Por cierto, Andrómeda me preguntó antes, ¿qué pasó con Colin?-

-Hoy hablé con él, en la tarde…- hizo una mueca. –Terminamos.-

Hermione alzó las cejas un instante, quitando la sonrisa de su rostro. Ella parecía no estar comprendiendo algo bien.

-No entiendo, pensé que ya habían terminado, por algo estas con Malfoy ahora.- por un momento Harry pensó en las advertencias de cierto rubio, quien le había impelido a que compartiera con sus amigos y familiares esa "buena nueva". Si lo hubiese hecho antes, se habría evitado esa incómoda conversación: ¿follaba con Draco mientras aún mantenía una seudo-relación con Colin?

-Formalmente no.- se alzó de hombros, entonces escuchó ese conocido "Harry…" que le dedicaba su amiga, cada vez que notaba algún comportamiento incorrecto. –Sé que suena mal, pero se fue a Manchester sin siquiera decirme nada, tan sólo me "avisó" que tenía posibilidades de estudiar allá y al par de días se marchó… eso no es algo que haga una pareja de verdad. Al menos no una que de verdad se interesa.- volvió a hacer una mueca y la mujer podía leer claramente el desagrado que sentía su amigo con cada una de sus palabras. –Además, se fue hace meses y no le ha interesado venir a verme ni una sola vez. Apenas y me llama una vez al mes y sólo para preguntar si puede exhibirme como El Salvador, delante de sus amigos. ¿Crees que me gusta la idea de ser sólo un objeto valioso, como un boleto hacia la fama?-

-Claro que no.-

-Bueno, una de las últimas veces que la pasé con él, Colin se fue a mitad de la noche porque le fastidiaban mis pesadillas… y ni siquiera fue una de las terribles que tenía al finalizar la guerra.- bufó. –La verdad es que hacía meses que ya no teníamos nada en común, nada agradable que decirnos, nada para hacernos felices y las veces que me invitaba a sus tontas exposiciones… ugh, me dejaba ahí dando vueltas, mientras él se iba con sus amigos. ¡Y ni siquiera me gusta el arte!, ese montón de rayas y colores… y extraños significados.-

-Creo que él nunca comprendió cómo te sentías, ni lo que significaba para ti ser el Niño-que-vivió.- suspiró finalmente. –Lo siento.-

-Separarnos era algo que debió ocurrir hace mucho tiempo, pero supongo que no quería sentirme solo.-

Respondió alzándose de hombros y con una respiración profunda dejó los cubiertos sobre el mesón, justo a su lado los platos desfilaban primero frente a la esponja con jabón, luego se sumergían dentro del agua y terminaban meneándose de forma divertida delante de un paño, entonces rodaban hacia los estantes y se guardaban ordenadamente. Harry miró todo con gesto desapasionado, centrando sus pensamientos en Draco y en la manera cómo el hombre respondía a su cercanía, cómo era capaz de comprender y sobrellevar las necesidades de alguien como el moreno. Cómo le había ayudado a apaciguar su magia, a templar su personalidad y a evitar las pesadillas, transformándolo en un hombre completamente nuevo.

Y el modo cómo el rubio le devolvía las miradas con esos grandes ojos plateados, tan radiantes y encantadores. El modo de reciprocar sus caricias, de corresponder a sus palabras y valorar sus sentimientos, sus sensaciones y voluntad. Todo era bueno con el rubio a su lado, por eso quiere salir con él. Lo quiere como pareja.

Entonces una sonrisa pugna en sus labios y Hermione puede ser testigo de su alegría otra vez, como si sus pensamientos fueran un magnífico sol iluminándolo desde su interior. Un amanecer cálido y brillante emergiendo en su pecho, rebosando los límites de su corazón y trazando las hermosas huellas del afecto. Ella podía verlo claramente, casi como si leyera su mente: Harry estaba enamorado.

* * *

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá de la sala. Con un poco de cansancio se sobó la parte de atrás del cuello y rascó su nuca. Bostezó. Para lo único que había servido esa dichosa celebración, fue para darse el gusto de beber y comer a destajo, como hace mucho que no lo hacía. Debía decir que era agradable "soltarse las trenzas" con la familia, de vez en cuando. Hablar relajadamente, bromear, pensar en otras cosas, aún cuando el conocimiento del caso y sus repercusiones, se mantuvieran latentes dentro de su cabeza, con cada idea y memoria. El rubio incluso lo había mirado con gesto irónico, después de la segunda vez que había insistido con hablar sobre el caso. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡No era su culpa ser un auror 24/7!

-¿Quieres beber algo?- Harry giró el rostro hacia la puerta de entrada, el rubio había dejado su abrigo en la percha y ahora se ocupaba en buscarle un buen lugar a la maceta que Teddy le había regalado.

El regalo. Ese era otro tema.

Él al principio no lo había entendido, ¿qué hacía un niño regalando una planta?, ¿y por qué una planta que ni siquiera había crecido aún?, ¿qué beneficio habría encontrado en ella? ¿Era porque Draco tenía conocimientos en Botánica muggle y Herbolaria mágica? Y si era así, ¿desde cuándo Teddy ponía tanta atención a cosas como esas? ¡Era apenas un niño, por Merlín Santo! Como fuere, el moreno no lo había considerado tan importante, hasta que vio aquella deliciosa sonrisa, junto a la dedicación y el cuidado con que el rubio se ocupaba de la maceta. Revisando la humedad de la tierra, dejando a disposición la botella con poción para nutrirla, ubicando el frescor junto a los ventanales y la forma cómo se desplazan las corrientes de aire dentro del departamento. No había esperado tal entrega.

-No, creo que ya he comido y bebido suficiente.- murmuró con algo de modorra, conteniendo unas enormes ganas de desabrocharse el cinturón y el primer botón de su pantalón. Por el contrario, se recargó completamente sobre el sofá, abriendo las piernas, extendiendo sus brazos y dejando caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo acolchado del sofá. Volvió a bostezar.

-¿Estás cansado?-

-Estoy lleno…- suspiró observando plácidamente los relieves del cielo raso, pintado de un pulcro blanco invierno. –No quiero ni imaginar cómo son las otras celebraciones mágicas.-

-Espera a ver los trece días del Yule y los ritos de encender las velas, las cenizas del leño, las coronas de magia, los doce racimos de Merlín y todos los ritos de fortaleza, de sangre y de fertilidad. Son casi dos semanas de festividades. Recuerdo haber escuchado más de una vez, que a las mujeres no les gusta el Yule, porque terminan con tantos kilos de más como la cantidad de días celebrados.- el moreno soltó la risa por la nariz, con sonidos graves saliendo de su garganta, suavemente, aun cuando tenía la boca cerrada. Entonces sintió el peso del rubio presionándose a su lado, en el sofá. Harry giró la cabeza y le sonrió. -Te veo muy cómodo.- le dice, acompañando sus palabras con un gesto risueño, dejando caer su cabeza y posicionándola cómodamente sobre los bíceps en el brazo del moreno. -¿Quieres quedarte?-

Mantuvo la sonrisa en los labios, mientras observaba aquellos brillantes ojos plateados dirigidos hacia él, con una gracia encantadora, gris radiante, sólido, refulgiendo bajo la luz de las lámparas. Para el moreno era algo definitivamente hermoso.

Ambos parecían escudriñarse, descubriendo sus inquietudes entre el suave júbilo de la fiesta, dejando chispas en sus miradas, el inicio del cansancio de la noche y los restos del alcohol. Pero además, Harry contaba con la fascinación de los sentimientos, quienes pintaban la imagen delante de sus ojos, como lo mejor que pudiese concebir. Una perfección cálida, cercana y posible para sus manos. Accesible.

-Quiero.- responde, levantando la mano que sostenía la cabeza de Draco y con dificultad, deslizó los dedos sobre aquel rubio cabello.

-Aún no me has dicho por qué la sonrisa.- al ver el ceño fruncido, continuó. –Desde que nos vimos antes de la cena, pareces alegre… y no que hayamos descubierto algo importante del caso.- el rubio habría mencionado que además de sus sonrisas, también había notado esas especialmente intensas miradas y su contacto constante, exhibiendo delante de todos el roce de sus rodillas, de sus hombros, las deliberadas caricias de sus manos, aquellos labios deslizándose por su oreja y la punta de su nariz dejando sutiles huellas de intimidad sobre su cabello, en sus sienes y en alguna ocasión, cerca de su mandíbula. Al principio lo había abrumado, pero había una gentileza en su piel y una templanza en su magia, que lo había atraído con una naturalidad sorprendente. Y él no pudo hacer más que aceptar aquellos dulces elogios. Ahora quería saber el por qué.

-No es nada…- hizo un gesto de negación, Colin ya no era importante. –Tal vez fuera por la celebración, el hecho de que nos reuniéramos todos… que los chicos me vieran contigo.- algo extraño se formó en la mente del rubio, como un cosquilleo o un "oh" incierto.

-Weasley sabe que follamos.-

-Sí, pero seguro casi le da un ataque viéndonos uno al lado del otro, fuera de los términos de trabajo y sabiendo que tenemos sexo.- Draco soltó una risa.

-No lo había pensado.- al pelirrojo lo veía casi todos los días, así que no le había parecido extraño encontrarlo en la casa de Andrómeda.

Harry miraba la sutil sonrisa en sus labios y su cuerpo relajado contra el suyo, su mano se deslizó gentil desde los cabellos hacía aquella mejilla pálida y sus dedos se entretuvieron en la encantadora curva de su barbilla. La suavidad de esa piel siempre encantaba a sus dedos, dejándolos con ganas de más… con ganas de extender sus manos por bastas porciones de su cuerpo, viajar por su espalda, explorar los relieves de su abdomen, dibujar la curva de sus caderas angostas con las yemas de los dedos.

No necesitó de mucho para que su mente se llenara con los recuerdos de ambos yaciendo juntos entre sábanas frescas, al tiempo que sus cuerpos calientes se frotan humedecidos. O la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Draco, reposando a su lado, esperando a que se les seque el sudor, mientras el moreno disfruta de la visión del semen goteando y deslizándose suavemente blanco y lechoso entre las piernas del rubio, escapando como una marea viscosa desde aquel ano deliciosamente rosado y ligeramente dilatado, después de que su polla descubriera dos maravillosos orgasmos en su interior. Morboso. Vicioso. Harry recuerda haber metido sus dedos en más de una ocasión, acariciando su interior, sintiendo la densa humedad de su simiente bailando entre sus dedos, mientras busca aquel glorioso punto que vuelve a encender el ardor en el interior del hombre y lo ve retorcerse una vez más, moviendo las caderas contra su mano, apretándole los dedos con las paredes de su recto. El tercer orgasmo del rubio y lo ve eyacular con el furioso movimiento de su pelvis, salpica las sábanas y entonces él se queja porque Harry insiste en hacer que se corra, cuando no es necesario.

Draco lo ha estado observando, el moreno luce pensativo y se mantiene en silencio aun cuando su rostro sonríe. Sin saber en qué momento ha comenzado, de pronto ve un cambio y nota la turbiedad en sus ojos verdes como bosque oscuro, lleno de íntimos misterios y secretas seducciones, instinto oculto tras la razón.

Aunque ya lo imaginaba, al rubio le habría gustado saber qué estaba pensando.

No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que sintió los dedos del moreno, ascendiendo lentamente desde su barbilla hacia su boca y acariciando sus labios, carentes de toda inocencia. Incitado por la docilidad de esas falanges, pronto lo vio inclinarse hacia él y con sigilo, con cuidado, con ardor palpable y mirada perdida, el moreno tomó sus labios. Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sin resistencia, como si lo hubiese estado esperando.

El inicio fue un beso de bocas cerradas, labios contra labios y nada más, tal vez fuese el reconocimiento del calor, la textura, el sabor, antes de que la propia voluntad los obligara a aspirar una bocanada de aire, de aliento en la boca del otro. Un instante de respiración para absorber un poco del alma de su compañero. Una inhalación sensual, ansiosas promesas para sus labios y la turbulencia de los afectos y las sensaciones, mitigando el control de la razón.

Una inspiración de labios separados y ansiosos, dientes dispuestos para tomar la carne del otro, manos que comienzan a moverse sobre sus cuerpos. La tibieza deja paso al ardor, los latidos comienzan a acelerarse, el instinto revela que la ropa no es necesaria y que sentarse juntos, guarda demasiado espacio entre sus cuerpos. Tal vez si Draco se subiera sobre sus caderas o ambos se recostaran sobre el sofá, si se quitaran el sweter y las camisas, los zapatos y los pantalones.

El beso se transformó en una ferviente lucha de deseos y pertenencias, la intensidad arrollando la consciencia y las precauciones. Tomando sus labios, rozando sus lenguas, conquistando espacios calientes y húmedos, mientras sus dientes juegan a dañar pero por el contrario, excitan. Erotizan las manos y las columnas ondulan, buscando algo de cercanía. Los cuerpos escalan uno sobre el otro, tomando posesión.

Y de algún modo, Draco escucha un gemido que en sus oídos suena lejano, pero que en realidad sale de su propia garganta, un gemido suave pero profundo, hondo y sentido. Entonces se da cuenta de la magia a su alrededor. Que es Harry quien proyecta sobre él esa sensación de bienestar, de atracción y carnalidad, que embriaga sus sentidos y que lo deja vulnerable, expuesto a esos apetitos sensuales.

Con los pocos meses que llevan juntos, el moreno ya ha aprendido a encantar su magia, demasiado rápido y demasiado bien y ahora, es él quien ya no puede resistirse a tanta lubricidad danzando sobre su energía, sobre su piel, sobre sus pensamientos. Draco parece derretirse ante su presencia lasciva y poderosa.

-¿Quieres ir a la cama?- le pregunta y el rubio casi no puede abrir los ojos, ¡y por un simple beso! ¿Desde cuándo esos labios se han vuelto tan expertos? ¿O es él, cuya sensibilidad ha sido descifrada?

-Siempre he querido pedirte algo…- le dijo con un suspiro caliente y sus brazos se extendieron, rodeando el cuerpo de Draco en un abrazo apretado y absolutamente natural. La respuesta fue una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- le gustaba que el moreno le pidiera cosas, así como lo había hecho con las fantasías con la ropa interior y el vibrador. Eso estaba bien. Era progreso.

-Me gustaría… siempre me he imaginado con que me chupas la polla…-

-Suena interesante.- respondió deslizando su mano y depositándola sobre la antes mencionada, entre sus piernas. Harry ya estaba un poco duro. -¿Quieres que lo haga aquí y ahora?- sintiéndose extrañamente sensual frente a semejante petición, el rubio le habló contra su boca, respirando, rozando labios y simulando besos entre sus palabras. Su mano comenzó a frotar sobre el pantalón. De algún modo incomprensible, aquello le resultó muy excitante. Mucho.

-El sofá siempre es un lugar cómodo para hacerlo.- su voz era de un tono grave, profundo, mientras removía las caderas y abría las piernas para dejarle espacio. Harry estaba completamente de acuerdo con dejar que el rubio hiciera lo que quisiera con esa parte de su cuerpo.

Draco lo besó otra vez, mordisqueándole suavemente del labio inferior y tirando de él de un modo juguetón. Harry soltó una risa gruesa y apretó un poco más el abrazo, arrastrando al rubio sobre su cuerpo. Antes de que el moreno se entretuviera con otras caricias encantadoras, el Slytherin comenzó el esperado camino descendente: permitió que su boca serpenteara sobre aquellos labios y bajara besando su firme barbilla morena, lamió, saboreando la piel y continuó dejando caer la lengua a través de su garganta, engolosinándose con la ligera protuberancia de su manzana de Adán. Bajo sus labios sintió el grave estremecimiento de la risa, en boca de su compañero.

Había vuelto a recostar la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, mientras su compañero exploraba los recodos de su cuello y comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa. Rio con encanto, extendiendo las manos en torno a su cintura y abarcando todo cuando estaba a su disposición. Harry adoraba la curva de su espalda baja y sus caderas estrechas. Movió sus manos a lo largo de su cuerpo, deleitándose con la calidez y la forma cómo el rubio se desliza sobre él, descendiendo… descendiendo… y mientras Draco descubre su pecho lamiendo sus tetillas y raspando sus pectorales con los dientes, él sólo pudo acariciar sus omóplatos bajo la ropa, la larga extensión de su cuello pálido y enredó los dedos en su cabello rubio platinado.

Suspiró profundo y tensó el abdomen, cuando sintió la boca de Draco dejando huellas de saliva sobre y cerca de su ombligo. Merlín santo… entonces lo azotó un estremecimiento y su polla dio un tirón de anticipación, al sentir los húmedos zigzagueos de su lengua.

-Sí…- suspiró hondo, complacido y sus manos se deslizaron a través de los cabellos rubios que bailaban gentilmente por encima de su entrepierna, quitando aquellos mechones que insistían en cultar a la vista de sus ojos verdes, todo lo que los labios de Draco trabajaban sobre su piel. –Sí…- repitió y sus manos congregaron en la nuca de su compañero, una desordenada cola de caballo con las sedosas hebras de pelo claro. –Draco…- dijo esta vez, cuando escuchó y sintió sobre su pelvis, cómo le iban abriendo los pantalones y le bajaban la ropa interior apenas lo suficiente para dejar su glande al descubierto.

-No podía ser de otra forma, ¿cierto?- el rubio lamió sus labios y un extraño impulso de deseo le provocó hundir la nariz en la larga, gruesa y dura protuberancia vislumbrada bajo la ropa interior. Inhaló y sus fosas nasales se llenaron de Harry Potter, de su intenso aroma a hombre, a poderosa masculinidad y ese suave olor a sudor matizado con hierbas, con naturaleza salvaje, con bosque profundo y frondoso. Aspiró su esencia una vez más más, -que el niño-que-vivió-y-venció tenga esta enorme polla.- dijo y bajo el mismo impulso anterior, atrapó aquel miembro endurecido con la turgencia de sus labios, arrastrando su boca a través de la tela que lo separaba de la piel tirante, su lengua frotándose contra esas sutiles irregularidades de venas permitiendo el fluir de sangre enardecida, el tacto cálido de músculos, de presión y humedeciendo el algodón y el spandex del bóxer negro.

* * *

Continuará =D

Bien, las relaciones familiares se están asentando y todos parecen muy cómodos con el modo en que van las cosas. De hecho, Harry ya se está preparando para confesar sus sentimientos… o a menos su intención de salir con Draco, no? Potter, se te chorrea el amor! XD

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	26. Rama IX

Ahora sí, de regreso a nuestra actualización habitual. Lamento todas las demoras =/

Por eso, a mi gente favorita, les agradezco mucho su paciencia. Capítulo dedicado a quienes todavía comentan =*** **SuicideFreakWord** (Debo decir que me gustan los cabos sueltos en las historias, porque eso lo hace más cercano a la realidad. Por eso, la "posibilidad" del afecto de Teddy, su desarrollo futuro y cómo incluirá a Harry, le dan un interés especial. Me dan ganas de saber qué sucederá entre ellos, cuando el pequeño Teddy sea un veinteañero =3), **Erisikol** (Me encanta cuando los niños toman referencias como la altura, como si fueran sinónimos de adultez =3 como ser alto o tener barba y ese tipo de cosas. Ya continuamos con el caso!), **CuquiLuna3** (Es cierto que pareciera como si hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo y Harry ya debiera decirle a todo el mundo que le gusta/sale/hace cosas con Draco, pero su "relación" nació de la "nada". Además, ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar con Colin y anunciarlo, así que esto otro se pinta aún más complicado), **SeLu-IV** (Lo siento por hacerte esperar! Desde que lo mencionas, como que un fic de Teddy/Draco se me hace muy interesante: a ver si conserva su amor platónico de la infancia =3 o una historia sólo de ambos [suspiros]), **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** (Hay mucho que decir de tu comentario, así que te lo envío por interno =D), **AnataYume** (Me encantan todas las hipótesis que tienes sobre la historia… pero no puedo decir nada, sólo que, así como me gustan las escenas cortadas, me gustan los cabos sueltos =P) y **Nekoconeco56** (El Teddy de esta historia es subestimado, está siendo criado sin una formación de licántropo, por eso todas esas "posibilidades-de-ser" me gustan mucho).

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!... y como me gusta, para comenzar: Pollas al aire y calzoncillos mojados! (gracias **PercyRossVulturiUchiha**!) XD

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Rama IX**

Harry trató de reír, pero sólo salió un jadeo seducido, que se volvió ahogado cuando aquellos labios subieron lo suficiente para cobijar la cabeza de su pene en la boca. Respiró fuerte, con grandes bocanadas de aire que ayudaran a soportar la excitación, a soportar el estremecimiento que aquella lengua sobando su pequeño orificio, le está provocado y esos besos y ligeras succiones de boca abierta, sorbiendo lo que sea que el rubio pueda extraer de él. De esa pequeña zona de su cuerpo. Y continúa lamiendo su capucha de carne, delineando con la punta de su lengua el diminuto espacio bajo el borde, allí donde termina su glande y comienza el tronco de su polla.

La saliva lubrica… la saliva permite deslizar lengua, labios, la yema de sus dedos e incluso la hermosa punta de su nariz, tan aristocrática como cariñosa, como atrevida, como lasciva, elaborando caminos de tacto exquisito sobre la piel desnuda y a través de la tela. Y Draco vuelve a chupar la cabeza y esta vez desliza el bóxer, desnudando el miembro y sus testículos. Con una sensualidad enloquecedora e incomparable, Harry vio cómo el rubio resbalaba su perfil por sobre toda la extensión de su dureza: su nariz aspirando aromas, sus labios abiertos y fluyendo a través de la carne, húmedas lamidas indiscriminadas y su barbilla conquistando la base, aquella juntura sensible, consintiéndose a chocar y refregarse con su escroto.

-Y sólo tú… puedes…- gruñó, -ser tan… sexy… y tener esa… boca…- esta vez el Griffindor tomó los cabellos rubios en una sola mano y con la otra, acarició las mejillas de su compañero, acariciando su cuello, el borde de su mandíbula, su barbilla y todo lo que pudiese tocar, todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, lamentando la presencia de tanta ropa.

Entonces Draco ronroneó a esos dedos grandes y fuertes, justo antes de dar una extensa lamida a todo el largo del pene y el moreno alzó las caderas como acto reflejo.

-Joder… Draco…- lo escuchó el rubio, depositando su mejilla sobre esa palma sudorosa y luego dio la siguiente lamida y otra… y otra… y otra, caricias lubricadas, lengua plena moviéndose sobre aquel mástil y empapándose con los sabores, dibujando los relieves que antes habían estado ocultos bajo la ropa. El Slytherin sonrió cuando sintió el nuevo impulso en las caderas del moreno, junto a un gruñido necesitado. –…Mételo… en tú boca…- suplicó, pero las lamidas siguieron siendo largas y tortuosas. Volvió a suplicar, pronunciando su nombre.

Harry lo recordaba, de la primera vez que su compañero le había hecho una mamada, aquella vez que habían compartido un perfecto 69. Había sido más que bueno. Había sido excelente y el hecho de que Draco todavía le dedicara esas caricias, esas lamidas y esos eróticos rozamientos, por maravillosos que sean, sólo evidenciaban su intención de hacerlo suplicar. De hacerlo sentir la necesidad, de rogar por sus atenciones. Y no es como si Harry quisiera negarle palabras implorantes, cuando estaban llenas de verdad. No mucho después el moreno se debatía entre murmullos suaves, jadeos desacompasados y el abatimiento de sus caderas dominadas por las sensaciones que ascendían por su cuerpo y se apoderan de cada fibra nerviosa. Cada receptor. Cada sensibilidad. Es cuando suplicar se hace un acto natural.

Los "Sí, por favor" con voz ansiosa, los "Draco" junto a la ligera presión sobre su cabeza y los "vamos" unidos al instintivo movimiento de su pelvis, son apenas una muestra indefinida de todo el rosario de murmullos y acciones que se unen a las lamidas del rubio, a las succiones y las húmedas presiones que las acompañan.

El moreno se encuentra rendido a la masturbación. Su cabeza pende sobre el respaldo del sofá, con el pálido cielo raso sobre sus cabezas, penetrando dentro de sus ojos entre abiertos, abre la boca y exhala la lujuriosa húmeda del calor sedicioso, exhala suspiros de pulmones sofocados y exhala palabras que no parecen encontrar coherencia en la razón. Simplemente se escapan, como el sudor imperceptible e incontrolable que cubre la piel de su cuello, de sus manos temblorosas, de su abdomen tenso y su polla dura.

Entonces el aire suena como un siseo ávido cuando traspasa por los dientes casi apretados del moreno. Draco ha metido el glande dentro de su boca y lo succiona como un manjar que se toma su tiempo para resbalar por el interior de su boca, lo acuna en su lengua, lo presiona contra su paladar y ensancha la garganta en el momento en que Harry lo alienta para que se lo coma entero. Entra profundo, hasta casi el final de lo soportable y el rubio respira hondo para deshacerse de las arcadas, sabe cómo van las cosas y lo único que necesita hacer, es disfrutar de ese delicioso pedazo de carne dejando huellas de humedad sobre sus labios.

Harry abre la boca y suelta un gemido satisfecho. Lúbrico. Carnal.

Para ese momento el Slytherin ya balanceaba su cabeza sobre aquel miembro completamente erecto, enorme, henchido, erguido como un absoluto colmando su boca. Repleta sus sentidos y penetra a través de sus labios cada vez con un poco más, para dejar el resto del miembro a disposición de su mano derecha, que frota y se engolosina con la textura de la piel. Con un suave choque sus dedos se encuentran en un movimiento rítmico y apretado, de sus dedos contra los labios y los testículos, cada vez que sube y baja por aquella dureza. Draco esconde los labios y siente que -casi- se ahoga con el pene en la garganta.

Y el sonido de la humedad es un vicio que incita al rubio a chupar más fuerte y a moverse más rápido, dejando que la saliva resbale bajo su mano, haciendo que lubrique sus dedos y se vaya deslizando por el escroto, donde su mano izquierda se dedica a masajear, a jalar sus bolas y presionar su perineo. Otra vez succiona la cabeza, antes de bajar todo el camino hasta que la polla toca el fondo de su garganta. Su mano derecha es un perfecto anillo que masturba y contiene la excitación, mientras Harry se estremece y empuja sus caderas, arremetiendo contra la cálida humedad de su compañero.

Aquella saliva era ardor y el moreno no puede soportarlo. Menos aún, cuando Draco gime, murmura con la boca colmada y su garganta vibra contra él, sus músculos resuenan y son como caricias, estimulantes, cosquilleantes. Terribles. Como dolorosa satisfacción. Y Harry no es consciente de nada más que su polla mojada, la tensión de su abdomen, de su bajo vientre, de su cuerpo entero. Su respiración pugna en sus pulmones, del mismo modo como la sangre pulsa en su miembro, exquisito, maravilloso… y el rubio continúa mamándole, mientras él sólo puede responder apretando el puño en su cabello sedoso.

De algún modo siente que han pasado tan sólo un par de minutos desde el primer contacto, a pesar de que la cabeza de Draco se ha mecido incontables veces ya. Tal vez es su cerebro el que está desenfocado, demasiado sumergido en el placer, demasiado hundido en su boca pecaminosa.

Harry suspira profundo, jadea ahogado, gime con encanto y respira con dificultad, padeciente y sus caderas se mueven cada vez con un poco más de necesidad, de obsesión, un poco más de urgencia. Y no sabe cómo, pero Draco es capaz de recibirlo con la misma velocidad, la misma profundidad y continuar con la mamada, coordinando su boca, sus manos, sus dedos y el ímpetu del lujurioso acto.

-Mnh… mierda, ya…- gime al cielo raso tan sólo un momento, antes de levantar la cabeza y ver la lúbrica forma cómo su polla se pierde dentro de aquella boca mágica, terapéutica, llena de bienaventuranzas orales. –Joder Draco…- esboza, sólo por decir algo. –Ya estoy… estoy…- jadea y frunce el ceño, la frente y entre cierra los ojos. Su boca expresa una mueca tensa, permitiendo que el aire se cuele con esfuerzo. –Mierda… mierda…- en algún resquicio de su mente sabe que puede estar siendo brusco, pero no puede evitarlo y sus caderas vuelven a impulsarse hacia arriba, hacia el frente, hacia la profunda cavidad de su boca.

Y el rubio sabe, se ha dado cuenta que Harry está al borde del orgasmo, porque puede leer los rastros en su cuerpo amplio y fuerte, puede sentirlo en la pulsante carne dentro de su boca obscena y en el vago gusto hacia el final de su lengua. Puede saborear su límite, su esfuerzo y su aguante, como algo tenue y suavemente salado. Por eso gime con una vibración constante, lasciva y prolongada, mientras desciende su mano izquierda, más allá de sus testículos; con lentas frotaciones presiona la yema de sus dedos mojados contra ese espacio sensible y recóndito, apenas un par de centímetros para la total estimulación y el inicio del holos metafísico. El único y complejo canal hacia la infinidad.

No necesitó decir nada más, porque sus magias enardecidas, turbulentas de terciopelo obsceno y pecaminosa sedosidad, danzaron la sicalíptica previa hasta que Harry se sintió penetrado directamente entre sus piernas y con un jadeo repentino, vociferante, sintió la estocada ascendiendo por la columna astral hasta el centro de su cuerpo. Hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, el origen de su todo… el plexo solar.

Sus caderas se sacudieron con empujones incontrolables, gimiente… sofocado… violentado por el placer más dulce y profundo. Cegado. Sometido hasta el último resquicio de cordura. Clímax implacable, intenso, tembloroso… alimentado de toda espera y expectativa, arrastrando determinaciones por su cuerpo absorto y su alma desesperanzada. Paroxismo destemplado, casi verdugo… hasta el final. Hasta que todo hubo terminado.

Sosegados los impulsos y las agitaciones, Harry suspiró hondo, entonces se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza volvía a pender sobre el respaldo del sofá. Su cuerpo completo se sentía lánguido y satisfecho.

-Draco…- respiró hondo, por primera vez sintiendo la fuerza con que su corazón latía dentro de su pecho. Era como un tambor de guerra, potente, ensordecedor y estremecedor, haciendo ecos mientras siente los rastros de los temblores dejados por la energía absoluta. Harry vuelve a repetir su nombre con una exhalación anhelante, antes de mirar hacia abajo y encontrarse con los pálidos ojos del rubio. Una sonrisa lasciva pinta sus rostro… o tal vez es una sonrisa normal, pero tener una polla todavía en su boca, hace de la percepción algo un poco distinto.

Y aún con todas las experiencias anteriores, todavía le resulta extraña la sensación de su miembro erecto a pesar del orgasmo. Es como si nunca se fuese a terminar de acostumbrar. Se sentía como si aún estuviera excitado y sensible, pero una calma refrescante extendiera una brecha contra toda nueva estimulación. Por eso, ver los labios y la lengua de Draco sobre su polla, era más interesante que la sensación que le provocaba en ese justo momento.

Se entretuvo un instante más, dibujando trazos con sus dedos húmedos sobre aquellas formas suaves y adictivas. Una sonrisa sediciosa se dibujó inmediatamente sobre su boca, todavía percibiendo los labios calientes, afiebrados, cansados y tensionados en el trabajo de soportar el grosor y el peso de ese miembro inmenso. Depositó un beso en el frenillo, antes de darle una última lamida y limpiar su boca del exceso de saliva, con el dorso de su mano. A esas alturas ya era un desastre de babas por todos lados.

-Gracias por sostener mi cabello, tengo la cara toda húmeda.- sabía que el comentario sonaba a chica quejumbrosa, pero era cierto. Odiaba tener el cabello pegote después de actividades como esas. –Tal vez debería cortarlo.-

-Ni se te ocurra…- suspiró con una sonrisa calma y aligerando el puño de su mano, dejó que los mencionados mechones de sedoso cabello rubio se deslizarán a través de sus dedos. Varios se soltaron lo suficiente para regresar a su posición normal y tocar los hombros de su dueño. No podía permitir que los cortara y no sólo porque le recordarían al antiguo Draco de Hogwarts, ese chico ofensivo e insufrible, sino porque simplemente adoraba aquel hermoso rostro enmarcado con ese velo brillante de pelo dorado platino. Aquel que se mecía con la brisa y se prendía de pequeñas gotitas de agua con la garuga de invierno. –Me gusta tal como está…-

-Aww, qué adorable.- rio, dejando que su cabeza descansara en una de las rodillas del moreno, entonces su enorme mano de dedos largos y potentes, se dedicó a peinar y rascarle suavemente la nuca y los costados. –¿Esto también es parte de tú buen humor, el día de hoy?-

-Puede que sí…- era evidente que ese era un perfecto modo para terminar el día. –Por cierto- mencionó como si fuese algo casual, una idea repentina, -¿qué sucedió con Teddy?- Draco mantuvo la sonrisa, sabiendo que el moreno llevaba toda la noche queriendo preguntarle sobre su encuentro con el niño, había sido cosa de verle el rostro cuando ambos regresaron del jardín. Sus intensos ojos verdes fijos sobre él y su nueva maceta.

-Está todo aclarado.- su intención no era decir mucho más, no creía correcto revelar algo que había sido dicho en un momento de confianza, pero también debía considerar la preocupación del moreno respecto a la salud y felicidad de su ahijado. Así que debía calmarlo de alguna forma. –Es cierto que en cuanto a magia éramos bastante compatibles, pero pudo deberse mayoritariamente a que somos familiares y que hemos compartido mucho tiempo juntos.-

-Entonces, ¿eso de que seas su pareja destinada…?-

-Nop, ya te dije que eso no es algo tan definitivo. No será un niño infeliz, ni un adolescente amargado o un adulto impotente sólo porque yo no "juegue" con él.- con esos gestos obscenos que ambos se conocían tan bien, el rubio deslizó un dedo sobre la larga extensión de su erección, mientras hacía referencias a la clase de juegos que Teddy no podría compartir con él. En momentos como ese, Harry no lamentaba ser egoísta. Por eso, inclinándose hacia el frente, se acercó al hombre arrodillado entre sus piernas y tomó sus deliciosos labios con sabor a excitación. Perfectos.

-¿Estás seguro que no sucederá nada?- preguntó de nuevo, después de todo Teddy no era simplemente un niño. Era alguien que podía influenciar en sus vidas, que podía tomar parte en la vida de Draco de formas que el moreno todavía no podía sospechar, que podía verse afectado y más importante aún, pronto sería un joven. Pronto crecería para convertirse en un hombre.

-No seas tan mamá gallina, todo está bien.-

Se quedaron hablando un poco más, Harry sentado en el sofá y el rubio acomodado entre sus piernas, su cabeza continuaba disfrutando de la comodidad en la rodilla del moreno. Cuando sintieron que la noche había avanzado lo suficiente, se fueron a la habitación. Entonces ambos disfrutaron de otra amplia y serena sesión de sexo, antes de dormir. De algún modo Harry logró sacarle dos orgasmos a Draco antes de venirse y como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, terminó masturbándolo hasta que su compañero eyaculó por fin.

Ya lo había dicho: maravillosa manera de finalizar el día.

El resto del fin de semana pasó como todos los anteriores, desde hace más de un mes, no que el moreno se quejara de esa placentera rutina: despertar abrazado al cuerpo tibio de Draco, para luego mimar sus cuerpos con caricias sutiles, conversaciones al principio somnolientas y luego llena de palabras interesantes, cuya claridad debía responsabilizar a la mañana, al límpido amanecer del nuevo día. Hablar era una de las cosas que más le agradaban al moreno, llegaban a los temas más dispares, serios o irrisorios, parciales o imparciales y era en estos últimos donde él podía descubrir un poco más sobre los pensamientos de su compañero, de sus opiniones, de su forma de ver y abordar la vida.

Y lo que más le gustaba era descubrir las diferencias entre el chico que había conocido y el hombre que era ahora, cómo el rubio de ahora era capaz de mostrar esa empatía que antes había estado tan bien escondida entre su antagonismo, deshonestidad y malicia; lo mismo había ocurrido con cualidades como la generosidad, la amabilidad, la consideración, la suavidad, la sutileza, el humor amplio, la inteligencia sincera, la afectividad y la sencillez… y tantas cosas más. Adoraba conversar con él porque le permitía conocerlo, vislumbrar un poco más de su compleja personalidad y su fascinante vida. Junto a esos preciosos descubrimientos verbales, ambos se permitían obsequios mutuos para agasajar el cuerpo, los cuales podían incluir simples besos por la espalda descubierta mientras los mustios rayos del sol invernal, intentaban traspasar nubes y ventanas, para deslizarse apenas cálidos por la superficie de su piel. Harry amaba esas pequeñas e íntimas muestras de afecto, tanto como el sexo más pasional y lascivo. Ambos eran igual de importantes, igual de amorosos y reconfortantes.

Él podía deshacerse como un cubo de hielo al sol, bajo el tacto lánguido de esos pálidos y estilizados dedos acariciando su pecho, un domingo en la mañana. Lo mismo si hundía aquellas manos suaves dentro de su negra cabellera revuelta… o si se reía con ese tono claro y divertido, contra su oreja. Después de todo amaba a Draco.

Lo amaba, ¿qué más podía decir?

Ese sábado habían disfrutado de la conversación, las caricias íntimas y el sexo en la cama. Después y como ya era costumbre, iban hasta el espacio libre del living cerca de las ventanas y hacían un par de horas de ejercicio, nada de boxeo o cardio, sino esos rítmicos estiramientos, flexiones y músculos tensos aguantando posturas que al principio resultan imposibles, hasta que uno se va acostumbrando. Comenzaban con el "Saludo al Sol", el cual el moreno ya se conocía de memoria a pesar de los nombres extraños para cada postura: _pranamasana_ , _hastha uthanasana_ , _pada astasana_ , _ashva sanchalnasana_ , _chaturangasana_ , _ashtanga namaskara_ , _urdhwa svanasana_ , _adhomukha svanasana_ y luego se repetían las cuatro iniciales. Después el rubio le había enseñado otras posiciones, como el _utrasana_ , el _chakrasana_ y la posición del guerrero y cuyo nombre en hindi era igual de incomprensible –para él- que todas las demás.

Lo fascinante había llegado cuando Harry le preguntó cuáles eran las " _asanas_ " o posiciones más difíciles que él sabía hacer, entonces le enseño la _Titibhasana_ y ¡ahora el moreno sabía cómo demonios es que Draco se podía poner una pierna en la espalda, mientras tenían sexo! También le mostró el _Eka pada bakasana_ , el _Eka pada galavasana_ , el _Eka pada kapotasana_ y continuó… y continuó… cuál pierna más arriba, más enroscada, más extendida, más inexplicablemente doblada; cuál músculo más fibroso, más terso, más marcado, más perfecto y para él no existía otro sentimiento más que la envidia y el encanto. El rubio solo debía mover sus brazos y piernas un poco a cada lado, arriba y abajo, estirando y doblando, para lograr un cuerpo que ni todo el boxeo posible le habría otorgado a Harry.

La mejor parte de todo, es cuando ambos terminan y se recuestan sobre el suelo, permitiendo que el cuerpo sosiegue todas sus funciones y siendo conscientes de cada parte de su existencia: como el ritmo del corazón, el aire entrando por sus pulmones y la pausa después de cada exhalación, el relajo de los músculos hasta que el cuerpo parece desparramarse contra el piso y la cognición es tan extensa y plena, que incluso puede sentir la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Algo que es tan natural y ordinario, que puede ser fácilmente olvidado, como las relaciones de pareja, familiares y amistades, se asumen como algo constante e inquebrantable, pero el futuro es imprevisible.

Y cuando Harry por fin se siente como si estuviera fundido y extendido como una masa blanda y pacífica sobre el parquette de madera dorada, es cuando él se permite girar hacia el rubio y recuesta la cabeza sobre aquel maravilloso abdomen trabajado. No es que tenga alguna otra intención o que quiera decir algo, simplemente es el contacto el que se hace necesario, la calidez del ejercicio es quien acoge, las respiraciones calmadas son suficiente compañía y Harry es capaz de sentir el suave latido de aquel otro corazón, tan cerca como lo pueden ser las pulsaciones susurrando bajo su nuca, del mismo modo como la magia de los dos teje diseños templados y sedosos entre ambos.

Así pasan los minutos o quizás sean horas, pero con el transcurrir de la mañana, deciden tomar una ducha juntos y salir a comer; como en otras ocasiones acuerdan extender la agradable jornada, caminando por algún parque muggle, paseando por las calles de regreso al departamento del rubio, recorriendo algún lugar interesante o visitando a Andrómeda y Teddy, todo depende del ánimo, de lo que encuentren por el camino o el panorama que el propio Draco haya preparado para él. Ese día el Parque Victoria parece un lugar ideal.

Entonces, por la noche el moreno le propone salir a algún bar o disco muggle, pero como el rubio no está muy al tanto de la vida nocturna gay de Londres, él lo lleva a PinkHead. El lugar estaba atestado de sudorosos hombres bailando con poca ropa, la estridente música electrónica unía a todos esos brazos alzados en una ola de movimientos animados y jolgorio. Todo era adrenalínico y acalorado, agitado y húmedo, y Harry se encontró riendo a viva voz, con un vaso de ron-cola en la mano y tan cerca del Slytherin, que podía ver cada una de sus pestañas a pesar de la poca luz y escuchar todos sus comentarios a pesar del ruido. Incluso sus suspiros llegan a sus oídos como celosía del mundo a su alrededor. Harry escucha mientras le hablaba sobre los diferentes estilos de bares y discos que había visitado en Francia, Italia, Turquía e India, sobre sus diversas costumbres nocturnas y también sus comidas tradicionales después de la juerga. Incluso le había comentado algunas anécdotas relacionadas. Incluyendo borracheras maratónicas en Marsella, el pasmoso cuarto oscuro en una disco en Roma –el moreno sólo había podido fruncir el ceño-, las memorables fiestas en las playas de Izmir: que significaban despertar con el sol pegando sobre su cabeza y la ropa interior llena de arena, y por supuesto, le contó sobre una mítica celebración del _Kali puja_ en Kolkata, donde el rubio pasó la noche comiendo _Halwa gajar_ , _Gulab jamun_ y _Rasgulla_ , _Kulfi_ de pistacho y probando los transcendentales beneficios de la bebida de Shiva, el _Bhang lassi_.

Comparado con eso, el moreno sólo pudo decir que bebía alcohol tradicional con sodas tradicionales y compraba un paquete de pescado y patatas fritas de regreso a casa. Todo muy corriente, muy occidental, muy londinense.

Y bueno, durante sus salidas nocturnas el Griffindor normalmente bebía ron, vodka y cerveza a destajo, pero esta vez sólo se tomó un vaso. Su intención no era embriagarse o aletargar sus sentidos de manera innecesaria; además, su compañero desde que habían comenzado con las sesiones de terapia le había recomendado bajar el consumo de alcohol y por una vez, Harry iba a ser muy obediente. Del mismo modo, Draco compartió su buen humor con un vodka-naranja. Sólo uno.

De todas formas, no era lo único que estaba "compartiendo" y dando una mirada a su entorno, el moreno fue consciente de aquellas cosas que no deseaba mostrar a otras personas, como toda esa gente que los estaba observando. No quiso decidir si eran expresiones de interés o envidia o invitaciones silenciosas, o lo que sea; porque de algún modo y a diferencia de las demostraciones que habían protagonizado frente a Ron y Hermione, ahora el moreno se daba cuenta que no le agradaba tanto ese tipo de exhibicionismo tan público. En presencia de sus amigos, había tratado de demostrar la forma agradable en que ambos se relacionaban, así como la simpatía con que lo trataba el rubio, la amabilidad con que le hablaba, su atractiva inteligencia y sobre todo, la hermosa expresión de su sonrisa.

Pero una cosa era convencer a Hermione y Ron, de los encantos del Slytherin y lo perfectamente complementario que era para él y otra muy distinta, era querer que otros hombres creyeran que también tenían alguna oportunidad. Le gustaba poder expresar sus intenciones dónde y cuándo quisiera, como algo natural y franco, pero no deseaba que el fisgoneo de extraños sea parte del trato.

Por eso, desde el primer momento en que sintió aquellos ojos acosadores sobre los dos y corriendo el riesgo de parecer un latoso, Harry había mantenido un seudo abrazo sobre Draco. Obligando a sus cuerpos a permanecer unidos, obligando al rubio a estar con él y sólo para él. Que aquella pálida mejilla esté a una ligera inclinación de distancia de sus labios. Que los aterciopelados pliegues de aquella oreja, esté a centímetros de sus murmullos. Que su nuca cubierta de sedoso cabello rubio esté a un simple movimiento del tacto de sus dedos. Y que sus maravillosos ojos plateados estén lo suficientemente cerca, para poder absorber aquellas diminutas manchitas grises y delicados tonos de celeste pálido, al servicio caprichoso de sus sentimientos reflejados en su mirada. Así de cerca. Así de dispuesto e íntimo.

Harry siente que el tacto entre ambos se vuelve húmedo rápidamente, el ambiente es cálido, el alcohol les provee de una primavera interior y sus cuerpos vivos, comienzan a sentirse afectados y a responder.

Draco ya se había dado cuenta de la posesividad del moreno, de su gusto por marcar territorio y cómo se regodeaba de satisfacción cuando las cosas marchaban a su gusto, todo bajo su control. Propiciar espacios y situaciones conocidas como un modo de alimentar su seguridad, su comodidad y el rubio no tenía problemas con ayudarle a proveérsela. Dejándose arrinconar por el enorme cuerpo de su compañero, atendiendo sólo a sus palabras y obviando las miradas de los demás, permitiendo que lo sujete de la cintura y lo presione contra su costado, sin que el moreno le permitiese un instante de liberación. El rubio siente en su hombro el calor y el tacto del pecho de Harry, mientras el hombre le rodea la cintura con el brazo y su pulgar cuelga indolente de la pretina de sus pantalones, el resto de sus dedos se mueven con caricias suaves sobre su cadera, deslizándose con gestos casi imperceptibles a través de las costuras de sus jeans, la abertura de sus bolsillos y el borde de la cintura.

Harry apenas se inclina un par de centímetros y le responde algo, pero Draco no está interesado en sus palabras, sino en la sensación de los labios al rozar su oreja, el aliento cálido inundando el pabellón y el interior de su oído, su voz gruesa y masculina, terciopelo estereofónico vocalizando contestaciones que no significan nada para él, salvo la evidencia de recalcitrante virilidad, de amplitud, de seguridad y protección que lo cubre con su simple presencia.

El Slytherin casi se siente temblar ante ese tono profundo, sedoso y es aquella voz la que lo hace volver a ser consciente de la energía de su compañero. Aunque el rubio sabe que la magia del Griffindor siempre está a su alrededor, muchas veces se siente como algo tan normal y cómodo, tan parte de sí mismo, que es más notoria su ausencia y el sentimiento de extrañarlo, que su manifestación constante junto a él. Draco le sonríe y luego mira a su alrededor, como si no tuviera un motivo aparente, pero el rubio se da cuenta y sabe que debería sentirse inquieto, sentirse abrumado por el modo en que su cercanía se ha desarrollado. Debería sentir algo de vacilación e intranquilidad por aquel grado de intimidad… y de hecho aquella agitación está ahí, a la vuelta de la esquina. Una expectación que tenía mucho que ver con la identidad de su compañero, con la idea de que tenía a El Salvador del Mundo Mágico con el brazo en su cintura y con la noción de que compartían sexo memorable.

El hombre a quién pretendía ayudar era Harry Potter y él era Draco Malfoy. Una unión que resultaba incomprensible. Impensable. Pero llevan tantas semanas pasando tiempo juntos, estando cerca, hablando y tocándose, que ya no puede identificar aquella irregularidad. Comparten los fines de semana, van a bares y beben con moderación, modificando conductas reprochables mientras se abrazan apretadamente, con un vaso de ron o vodka en una mano y sus caderas balanceándose unidas, con una de esas canciones de moda y que resultan tan pegajosas. No es la primera vez, ni será la última. Draco le permite la posesividad, que absorba toda su atención y le permite incursionar en un tipo de relación que se asemeja mucho a la amistad… aun cuando la palabra le suena extraña, pensando en los dos.

Pero él se ha comportado con el moreno de la misma forma cómo lo había hecho con Joe y Neville, pero con ninguno había sentido tal vinculo, como una articulación funcionando perfectamente. Tal vez sólo fueran las circunstancias. No sabe y en ese momento no lo quiere pensar.

Como era la costumbre, pasaron el resto de fin de semana juntos, teniendo sexo como locos y del mismo modo, compartieron tiempo de calidad y agradables conversaciones.

De todas formas, días más tarde, Harry estaría agradecido de haber compartido el fin de semana con el rubio. La oportunidad de descansar abrazado al rubio, aspirando su aroma exquisito, siendo consciente del contacto de sus magias que danzan placenteras a su alrededor, íntimas, flexibles, mientras desliza sus morenas manos sobre la piel pálida, descubierta bajo las sábanas, el borde afilado de sus omóplatos, el sensual surco de su columna abriendo senderos de deseo a través de su cuerpo, hasta que se encuentra con sus nalgas suaves, turgentes y sus dedos dibujan formas poco inocentes, delineando caminos inconscientes, instintivos, sólo carne seducida. Tentadora.

Fue así como las horas se acompasaron al languidecente movimiento de sus dedos y las mañanas y tardes pasaron con un ritmo lento y lleno de suspiros, de susurros dichos directamente en el oído o amortiguados en la almohada. Y las horas se deslizaron pesarosas, pero no aburridas, no infructuosas ni inútiles y Harry se permitió pensar en algo más que no fuera Robards y el caso.

Hasta que llegó la noche del martes. La Noche. La Sirena que levantó a tres Divisiones a las tres de la mañana, para peinar la zona oeste de Londres desde _West Drayton_ hasta _Yiewsley_. Un mago traficante y un muggle muerto por sustancias mágicas, habían sido avistados. El primero había huido por _Station Road_ , para desaparecer en las inmediaciones de _River Colne_ y el cadáver del segundo se encontró oculto en el interior de una casa, dentro de la red de vigilancia recientemente instalado por Bones y Demelza. La chimenea había sido utilizada mágicamente, saltando todas las alarmas.

Éste era el tercer fallecido a lo largo de los meses que había durado el caso y lo peor, es que era un muggle. Por eso, de pronto todo se hizo urgente. Aún más que antes.

Harry se había arrancado de la cama en cuanto sintió los gritos de Ron desde la chimenea.

Para las cinco de la madrugada la División 3 al completo, estaba en el pequeño cuarto de vigilancia, mirando a través de la ventana de observación hacia la sala de interrogatorio. Ya antes habían hecho una parada a las Cámaras de Conservación de la Morgue: Sean Ahola presentaba todos los síntomas de muerte por consumo de la variante de la poción analgésica. El maldito hijo de puta que escapó le había dado una dosis de poción, a un muggle… ¡una maldita sustancia mágica! El pobre muggle no había tenido oportunidad contra un líquido que lo había reventado por dentro, órganos, sistema circulatorio y la piamadre se había deshecho, dejando que el líquido encéfalo raquídeo le aguara el cerebro. O eso les había dicho el medimago.

Con los minutos corriendo, la cabeza de Harry Potter había tenido que trabajar a presión, con lo que se podía rescatar del hecho. Enviando a Warren Bones y a Demelza Robins de vuelta a la calle, apoyando a Joseph Cobbs con la nueva chimenea, mientras el resto de la División se atrincheraba en el sector de interrogación. El Griffindor prometiéndose obtener algo antes de la primera hora de la mañana. Y si bien los permisos para la restricción de sueño eran algo delicado y problemático, el moreno había mandado a buscar a Thomas Roukin: era evidente que el hombre no era un simple traficante. Por el contrario y por la información recolectada, parecía ser el eje articulador entre La Cabeza y su abundante ejército de traficantes de poca monta. Roukin era un sangre pura y por lo que habían encontrado durante el allanamiento, rodeado de artilugios eminentemente de la aristocracia mágica, debía conocer la ubicación final en el tráfico vía chimenea, el destino de los trasladores encontrados en la casa de _Steines_ , la cantidad de traficantes en actividad… tal vez, incluso, la identidad de La Cabeza o su círculo interno.

El problema era el encantamiento de censura.

Harry miró el rostro de Draco a través del reflejo en la muralla de apariencia transparente, que unía el cuarto de vigilancia y la sala de interrogatorio. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, rozaba el paño de lana en los hombros de su uniforme oscuro de auror, los primeros botones de dorada madera estaban abiertos de forma casual y aun así, lucía elegante y hermoso. A pesar de que llevaban varias horas de la noche sin dormir, en su pálido rostro estaban ausentes la preocupación y la fatiga; por el contrario, miraba hacia aquella reveladora ventana mágica con ojos inquisitivos, concentrados en la visión del hombre que había sido instalado y atado por medios mágicos, a la misma silla que había acogido a los más de diez traficantes y consumidores, detenidos e interrogados por motivo del caso.

Con un suspiro, el moreno regresó su atención a aquel otro sangre pura. Su estatus privilegiado se evidenciaba en su apariencia pulcra, orgullosa e incluso en su correcta forma de sentarse, a pesar de los días de encierro y la imposibilidad de dormir. Roukin lucía inusualmente joven, con sus arrugas inexistentes y la piel lozana, a pesar de su frente amplia y el renegrido pelo ralo que se le divisaba en la coronilla; tal vez lo único que demostrara sus cincuenta y tres años, fuera la implacable dureza de sus ojos celestes como el hielo.

De todas formas, no era algo que a Harry le extrañara, conociendo las cualidades longevas de los sangre pura.

Observó nuevamente la carpeta de pergaminos entre sus manos, en ella se recopilaba toda la información obtenida de ese tal Thomas Roukin: nombre completo, número de registro mágico, educación, árbol genealógico, propiedades familiares dentro y fuera de Londres y situación judicial durante los últimos diez años, entre muchas otras cosas. Continuó pasando páginas, hasta que llegó otra vez a la fotografía de la marca tenebrosa que el hombre portaba en su brazo derecho. Según lo registrado en pergaminos anteriores, el hombre había pertenecido a los mortífagos, pero nunca se le pudieron atribuir delitos, ni la participación en ningún hecho concreto. Finalmente había pasado un año en Azkaban por asociación ilícita, pero nada más. Un maldito chiste.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó a nadie en particular, pero él sabía que le estaba hablando. -¿Lo habías visto antes?-

-No.- Draco apretó los labios. -Y es extraño, porque teniendo al Señor Tenebroso viviendo en mi casa, creía conocer a todos sus sirvientes en las familias sangre pura e incluso a la mayoría de sus carroñeros, pero no puedo localizarlo en ningún lugar. Y bueno, su cara es enteramente Rookwood, pero su apellido no me suena de nada.- el moreno escuchó justo antes de ver el ruidoso revoloteo de la campanilla sobre la mesa, en el cuarto de vigilancia. Era la señal que indicaba que ya habían pasado los cinco minutos para que el _Veritaserum_ surtiera efecto, entonces Seamus y Travers se levantaron, con sus propias carpetas bajo el brazo.

-Vamos a comenzar.- anunció el irlandés y ambos marcharon hacia la sala contigua.

Harry dejó los pergaminos sobre la mesa a su lado, el árbol genealógico había sido lo último en mirar, sabiendo que Draco tenía razón. Una facción de la familia Rookwood había arrancado a Dinamarca antes de la primera guerra, pero a pesar de todo, allí se habían mantenido alianzas y concertado matrimonios con otros mortifagos ingleses, dentro y fuera de las Islas Británicas: algunos Bagman, Mulcifer e incluso Gibbon. Todos conocidos partidarios de Voldemort, que se repetían una y otra vez a lo largo de aquella rama familiar, exponiendo la endogamia sangre pura de la cual eran tan asiduos. Hasta que Lucille Rookwood -tía de Augustus Rookwood, del Ministerio-, se casara con Ansel Roukin.

Cuando vieron a sus dos compañeros sentados frente al sospechoso, Harry, Draco y Ron, se aproximaron a la ventana a observar.

Durante el primer minuto fue el turno de Travers para preguntar sobre cosas sencillas y de fácil comprobación, la verdad salió de su boca sin vacilar, pero cuando Seamus le consultó por la identidad de La Cabeza, la presión del encantamiento de censura comenzó a actuar. Le ahogó la voz, cerró sus dientes en un gesto incómodo y finalmente selló sus labios. El _Veritaserum_ pugnaba por responder pero todo quedaba en unas arcadas silenciosas, espasmos musculares, ojos que se cerraban apretadamente como si sintiera dolor, e intenciones físicas que peleaban sin resultado. Nada importante salió de su boca.

Luego llegó el momento de preguntar por los otros detenidos y con dificultad, con lentitud e incomodidad, su boca fue soltando algunos "Sí", mientras observaba las fotografías de Sr. Dilmore, Squib, Brahms, Nimbus, Tamesis y Perdiguero. Roukin parecía conocer a todos los distribuidores del lado oeste de Londres, o al menos a aquellos que la División de Harry había logrado detener. También hubo un asentimiento cuando preguntaron por Conrad O'Keefe, pero sólo era un muggles que acostumbraba a comprar anfetaminas.

-Bien…- suspiró esta vez Seamus. El irlandés había mantenido registro de todo cuanto dijera el hombre y sus castaños ojos no se habían alejado de aquel rostro conflictuado. –Vamos a repasar algunas preguntas, quisiera que me hablaras sobre lo sucedido la noche de la detención.- en esta ocasión Roukin se permitió una larga mirada sobre Seamus, antes de esbozar una sonrisa ladeada, un poco maliciosa. Harry ya había sido testigo de aquella personalidad risionista y burlona, sus gestos ásperos y descalificadores, como si tratara con una panda de imbéciles. Tal vez sabiendo que el encantamiento de censura era inmune a todos los esfuerzos de los aurores, a todas sus preguntas sin resolver y sus pociones que no lograban llegar a la verdad. Sabiendo que no obtendrían nada de él, ni contra él.

-¿Repasar preguntas?- rio socarrón, su gesto parecía una afrenta contra las habilidades de sus interlocutores. –¿Les enseñaron en el colegio que los encantamientos no cometen deslices, cierto?-

-Sólo responde.- Travers frunció el ceño.

-Claro, claro…- pestañeó lentamente y sus casi incoloros ojos parecieron brillar con sorna. Entonces abrió los labios y a base de presiones y espasmos, dejó que las palabras se deslizaran fuera de su boca. –¿Cómo llegué a la propiedad?, fui in-invitado… por el dueño de casa, para cuidar de ella.- comenzó el hombre, manteniendo la sonrisa mordaz mientras repetía las preguntas que Seamus le hiciera durante la primera interrogación y respondía con las mismas palabras, sabiendo de antemano cuales eran las únicas que pronunciaría. Fue así como una a una, fue remedando aquellas interpelaciones para después fingir que decía la verdad y Harry ya podía distinguir esas palabras que el encantamiento imponía sobre la realidad: "invitado", "dueño" y "cuidar", realmente querían decir ocupación, muggle y distribución. Y ya podía estar seguro que seguiría el mismo patrón. –¿Cuándo llegué?, hace un-un tiempo. ¿Dónde estaba en el momento de la explosión?, estaba cerca… a un lado de la casa, entonces ingresaron los aurores. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí ese muggle?, estaba comprando de esa mugre que suelen comprar los tipos de su clase. ¿Lo conocía?, sí, de vista.- volvió a sonreír. -¿Esas eran todas las preguntas? No puedo recordarlas todas.- el irlandés le respondió con un mohín.

-¿Cuándo entró en posesión de la casa en _Steines_? ¿Cuándo fue "invitado"?-

-Hace…- comenzó a decir, pero entonces sus labios se apretaron un segundo antes de continuar con lo que sería otro escudo recreado por el hechizo, -un tiempo.-

-¿Cuánto? ¿Diez días? ¿Un mes? ¿Más?-

-Un tiempo…- siseó y en su mandíbula se marcó la presión de los dientes.

-¿Sabes que no dirá nada, cierto?- soltó Ron de pronto, los tres observando a través de la muralla encantada. No llevaba mucho del interrogatorio, pero sabían que por ese lado no encontrarían nada. –Ya sabemos que las preguntas básicas no sirven de nada, igual que no sirvieron con ninguno de los sujetos anteriores.-

-Seamus está atento a todas sus reacciones…- indicó Harry, dándose cuenta cómo su compañero de Griffindor no sólo no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Roukin, mirando el movimiento de sus dedos sobre los brazos de la silla, la tensión en sus hombros o la forma cómo giraba su cabeza; sino que además parecía escudriñar cada resquicio en el rostro del hombre, las constricciones musculares, el movimiento de sus ojos o el cambio en su sonrisa burlona. –Sabe lo que hace y pronto encontrará un modo para inducir la palabra clave… por las buenas o por las malas.- Ron terminó suspirando profundamente como si la contestación fuera motivo de desaliento y no de esperanza. Joder con la actitud positiva.

-Entre los objetos incautados encontramos una medalla de _Warlock_ , que era usado como _traslador_.-

-Ah, sí… lo recuerdo, del interrogatorio anterior. Déjame que te refresque la memoria: "Sé qué es una me-medalla de… _Warlock_ ,- para ese momento Roukin tenía la mandíbula firmemente apretada otra vez y con un ligero tartamudeo, soltó las palabras entre dientes, pero siempre conservando esa mueca irrisoria. Completamente falto de cualquier respeto, -estaba… en la propiedad, no… no sé…"- gruñó y medio rio, sus ojos eran dos piezas de hielo sin clemencia. Boqueó instantes después hasta que finalmente sus labios se cerraron y no dijo nada más.

-¿Por qué una medalla de _Warlock_?- más balbuceos y boqueos que terminaron con un gesto vacío. No había nada que pudiera comunicar.

Los ojos del Griffindor se quedaron un momento más sobre el rostro del hombre, antes de simular el suspiro más descorazonado que pudo conjurar y entonces comenzó a girar páginas dentro de su carpeta, guardando una desesperación apenas visible, tal vez encubierta con frustración o rabia. Sus gestos se dejaban ver apenas, ambiguos detrás de la formalidad del procedimiento. Voluntariamente solapados frente a los ojos analíticos del detenido.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con los mortífagos?- preguntó sin tonos, completamente casual y luego indicó con una inclinación de cabeza, hacia el brazo del hombre. Esta vez Roukin lo miró con sus ojos penetrantes y perturbadores, mientras sus labios vacilaban entre dientes apretados y palabras no dichas. Manifestaciones que más parecía algún tipo de juego o una enfermedad inquietante y la posibilidad de obtener respuesta se extendió a través de esos gestos sin sentido, hasta que no quedó más que silencio. Finnigan volvió a pasar páginas. –Mire estas fotografías mágicas…- extendió una serie de imágenes delante del hombre, -necesito que me indiques cuáles pertenecían a las dos chimeneas encontradas en _Steines_.-

-La tercera y la octava.- respondió mirando primero a las fotografías y luego a Seamus. -¿No están requisadas?- alzó una ceja, pero Seamus no quiso hacer referencia sobre el tema.

-¿Ambas tenían conexiones flu?- el mismo balbuceo y vacilación de labios extendiéndose por segundos eternos.

-Sí…-

Draco continuó observando el intercambio de palabras entre ambos, Finnigan prosiguió preguntándole algunas características de las chimeneas y Roukin le regalaba a cambio todas esas gesticulaciones indecisas y llenas de impedimentos físicos, algunas veces cortos balbuceos antes de responder y otras, eran eternas muestras de titubeo que podían terminar con una contestación o sin ella. De alguna forma todas aquellas contestaciones lucía muy azarosas, lejanas de toda la rigurosidad metodológica del suero de la verdad y un encantamiento tan restrictivo.

-Bien, ahora está probando un nuevo método.- indicó Harry a su lado, en el momento en que los tres veían a Seamus sacar otra serie de fotografías mágicas, esta vez su contenido era más variado. –Con este tipo de encantamiento de censura, si las palabras no funcionan para el interrogatorio, a veces conviene apelar a otros medios.- desde el otro lado les llegó la voz del irlandés: "¿Reconoces algunas de estas imágenes?"

-¿De qué son esas fotografías?- preguntó a su vez el pelirrojo.

-Son una mezcla entre objetos encontrados durante el allanamiento en la casa de _Steines_ , algunas posesiones de Brahms y otros son objetos de sangre puras… ya sabes, cosas que pudieran estar relacionadas con la clave.-

-Ese sujeto…- los tres habían estado mirando las reacciones con ojos crítico, hasta que ambas palabras salieron de la boca de Draco, antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que decía. Tanto Ron como Harry lo miraron un segundo antes de volver la vista hacia el otro lado del muro.

-¿Qué?- el moreno observó toda la escena y no encontró nada fuera de lo esperado.

-Espera…- respondió el rubio y su mano izquierda subió inconscientemente hacia su boca, ayudando a expresar la duda y la expectación mientras esperaba que la respuesta o la ausencia de esta, saliera de la boca de Roukin. El momento se hizo espacioso aguardando una contestación que terminó con un simple "sí" y aquella era la particularidad que el rubio había notado.

-¿Qué sucede?- insistió el moreno.

-Demasiado inteligente, pero no infalible.- dijo. –Roukin está utilizando el encantamiento de censura para su propio bien y para restarle credibilidad a sus respuestas, a pesar del _Veritaserum_.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Ron se giró un poco y lo miró.

-Con los demás detenidos, las respuestas llegaban rápido y dependiendo de la forma cómo se hiciera una pregunta a veces se podía inferir la respuesta. Por ejemplo- indicó recordando cierto interrogatorio con Sr. Dilmore, -se le puede preguntar si conoce una persona "x", si no lo conoce entonces respondería con un no, pero si de verdad lo conoce, entonces el encantamiento evitaría la respuesta, ¿cierto?- ambos respondieron con un asentimiento. –Bien, si se fijan en la forma de responder de Roukin, a veces tarda demasiado en responder. Yo creo que, de algún modo puede estar manipulando la forma cómo enfrentarse a las preguntas y cómo responder.- suspiró. –Si lo ejemplifico de la forma más burda, sería algo así como preguntarte si te irás a casa. La repuesta sería un sí, porque eventualmente tendrás que ir, pero si lo interpretó como "ahora", entonces sería un no porque estoy trabajando, porque tengo que ir a comprar a una tienda o porque voy a visitar a alguien después del Ministerio.-

-¿Crees que Roukin está manipulando las preguntas?- Harry había fruncido el ceño, con su mirada fija en el hombre. Eso no podía ser verdad, ¿cierto?

-Sé que suena extraño, si pensamos que bebió _Veritaserum_ y el suero debería obligar a respuestas honestas y espontáneas, pero toda pregunta merece una interpretación _per sé_. En ese caso, tal vez son las preguntas las que no están bien formuladas. Nos hemos preocupado en qué interrogar y no en el cómo, ni las opciones de obtener las respuestas.- suspiró mirando todavía toda la situación, con evidente suspicacia y recelo. –En todo caso, esto también quiere decir que si Roukin cuida tanto qué responde a cada pregunta, es que sospecha algo.-

* * *

Continuará =D

Ahora sí vamos por el caso y parece que Roukin tiene mucho que no está diciendo...

¿Me merezco un comentario? =3


	27. Hanuman I

¡Hola nuevamente!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus elucubraciones. ¡Me alegran cada semana! Ahora la pregunta que todxs se están haciendo: ¿tendremos avance en el caso? =/

Como siempre, capítulo dedicado a: **SuicideFreakWord** (Me alegra que te guste hacia dónde va el caso. Espero que este capítulo también te mantenga en suspenso!), **Sof77** (Me encanta cuando Draco se da cuenta que otro no, por eso Harry le tiene tanta fe =3), **CuquiLuna3** (Draco se da cuenta que la magia no es infalible y la vida le ha enseñado que, permanecer abierto a las diferentes opciones, es su mejor opción), **SeLu-IV** (Me encanta dejar las escenas a medias y generar un poco de expectativas… así que, ¿lo siento? XD), **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** (Si!, seguimos avanzando con el caso =D Aps, esta es mi primera incursión –casi- con un narrador omnisciente y tengo la costumbre de dejar gran parte de la historia oculta y a la interpretación del personaje/lector), **AnataYume** (Ohhh!, sí hay algo que hará caer a alguien… ¿¡por qué contigo siempre me pasa que hay cosas que deduces, pero no te puedo decir?! 83), **Sonyeke** (Jajajaja… ¡lo siento, pero no puedo decirlo! Sólo queda esperar y saber) y **Nekoconeco56** (Oh Dios, yo he aprendido muchísimo escribiendo esta historia y… hay preguntas que se responden y otras que se originan!).

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Hanuman I**

Es el Dios mono venerado por la religión hinduista, es una de las formas del Dios _Shiva_ y es fiel compañero de _Rama_ , encarnación de _Vishnú_. Sus características más importantes son su poder y fuerza ilimitada, ya que según la leyenda de su origen, un recién nacido _Hanuman_ logró saltar hasta el sol después de confundirlo con una fruta.

Además de distinguirse por su gran fuerza física, se le reconoce por su carácter virtuoso, capaz de dominar las seis escuelas de gramática, los cuatro _Vedas_ y los seis _Shastras_. A pesar de sus impresionantes cualidades, el Dios Mono no se jacta de lo mucho que sabe, ya que es la expresión misma de la humildad.

Como compañero fiel y devoto de _Rama_ , _Hanuman_ lo acompaña en su lucha contra el demonio _Rávana_ y sus huestes de _asuras_ , quienes eran responsables de tener a la Diosa _Sati_ en cautiverio.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿nada de esto tiene sentido?- quería reír de toda la maldita farsa, pero por el contrario Harry soltó un gruñido y en ese preciso momento, fue consciente de esa extensa espera llena de vacilaciones, dudas y expresiones inciertas. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? Toda esa mecánica interactiva nada tenía que ver con los interrogatorios que antes habían realizado, con la facilidad con que habían desarmado a los otros detenidos.

¡Roukin era un maldito hijo de puta inteligente! Era un pedazo de mierda que había logrado un modo de usar el encantamiento de censura en su beneficio… era… ¡era un maldito bastardo especial!

De verdad especial.

-Oigan, esperen, Brahms proviene de una familia sangre pura venida a menos…- el moreno soltó de pronto y regresando rápidamente páginas dentro de la carpeta que antes revisara, encontró el pergamino con el árbol genealógico del hombre. De algún modo, había algo que hacía cosquillas en su cerebro, como si un cierto resquicio de información intentara deslizarse fuera de su alcance, antes de ser visto. –No tiene la marca tenebrosa, ni participó durante la guerra de manera importante. Supongo que no pertenecía a una familia lo suficientemente influyente como para que Voldemort prestara mucha atención en él o sus parientes.-

-Los únicos Brahms participantes durante la segunda guerra, tienen su registro manchado con disturbios menores.- acotó el pelirrojo.

-Así es.- asintió. –En cambio Roukin es harina de otro costal, completamente. Partiendo por el hecho de que la familia Rookwood pertenecía al círculo de confianza de Riddle, estaban a cargo del Ministerio y del movimiento en la Comunidad Mágica en Londres, el abuelo de Augustus Rookwood fue uno de los primeros cinco en tener la marca tenebrosa y fue ejecutor de Voldemort durante la primera guerra… incluso el hijo de Augustus tenía la marca. Era una de las familias "favoritas" y se hundieron hasta el cuello con la pérdida de la guerra.- Draco lamió sus labios, sabiendo de lo que Harry hablaba, después de todo los Malfoy también fueron parte de las "familias favoritas" y Lucius estuvo dentro de los primeros cinco marcados. Pero obviamente, no dijo nada. –Roukin estuvo aquí durante la segunda guerra, debió sentirlo… debió ser parte del círculo de confianza, pero no tiene el apellido y de alguna forma logró zafarse de hundirse con el resto de su familia. Ahora… si Draco tiene razón, también tiene la capacidad de manipular un encantamiento de censura y oponerse al _Veritaserum_. Pero, ¿cómo?-

-¿Algún tipo de _Oclumancia_?-

-La _Oclumancia_ y el _Veritaserum_ no trabajan en el mismo nivel de consciencia, así que no deberían entrar en conflicto, pero Weasley podría tener razón.- aportó el rubio. –Las opciones posibles son que Roukin simplemente tenga algún tipo de habilidad "particular" para estas cosas, ya sea alguna forma de _Oclumancia_ , _Legeremancia_ o algún medio particular para metabolizar el _Veritaserum_ , algo que reduzca su efectividad. La otra opción es que su encantamiento de censura no sea igual que el de los demás.- en ese momento miró hacia el moreno, comprendiendo las implicancias de su razonamiento. –Asumiendo que La Cabeza es un sangre pura relacionado con los mortífagos, entonces ambos deben conocerse muy bien y confiar el uno en el otro, haciendo de Roukin de alguna forma "especial". Tal vez no sea sólo un distribuidor, sino alguien más arriba en la jerarquía que protege a La Cabeza.-

-Podría ser la conexión que necesitamos para desmantelar todo esto.- asintió Harry, viendo en los ojos plateados de su compañero el mismo brillo resuelto y esperanzado que seguramente él mismo tendría. Todo podía terminar pronto si lograban obtener lo necesario de Roukin.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos a Seamus? No podemos dejar que Roukin siga manejando la situación.- Ron tenía razón, no servía de nada que Travers estuviera en el interrogatorio, ni que Finnigan intentara averiguar la clave si no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ese hijo de puta. Simplemente sus preguntas no obtendrían ningún resultado. Y a consideración de Harry, sólo existía un camino posible… una oportunidad. Sólo había una persona perfecta para resolverlo todo.

-Draco, tú eres el único que sabe lo suficiente sobre _Legeremancia_ , _Oclumancia_ y sobre cosas sangre pura.-

Ahí estaba lo que temía.

El rubio lamió sus labios con gesto inconsciente, pero de todas formas lo había visto venir. Sabía que todo lo que tuviera que ver con descubrir la clave, requeriría de sus habilidades, el propio Harry se lo había dicho más de una vez. Pero de algún modo habría preferido intervenir ante cualquier otro detenido, no frente a alguien como Thomas Roukin. El hombre no le agradaba. No le gustaban la palidez de sus ojos celestes, insípidos, casi blancos; no le gustaba su sonrisa de suficiencia, ni sus palabras de burla. Así como no le gustaba la sensación que le provocaba, como si estuviera ocultando algo más que sobreponerse al _Veritaserum_ o ser el favorito de La Cabeza. Había algo oculto en el desagrado que le provocaba.

Lo había sentido desde el primer momento que lo vio sentado en el banco de detenido. Del mismo modo como tampoco le gustaba el hecho de que el hombre fuera un mortífago, al cual nunca había visto antes. Odiaba que fuese un desconocido. ¿Quién era Roukin? ¿De dónde había salido?

"Esto no me agrada", pensó mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia el hombre. A simple vista podía observar cómo éste jugaba con la paciencia y el propósito de Finnigan, amparándose en la dilatación de los segundos y la vacilación, para retener las palabras dentro de su boca. Masticando la obligación y la falta de voluntad.

-Está bien.- suspiró, antes de proceder a quitarse la chaqueta de paño de lana y quedarse sólo con la camisa blanca. –Llama a Finnigan.- el moreno respondió con un asentimiento, pero a pesar de las voz resuelta de su compañero, él conocía lo suficientemente bien a Draco como para distinguir la aprensión en sus ojos, en el momento en que veía a Roukin.

Harry habría deseado preguntarle si todo estaba bien, si estaba de acuerdo con participar en el interrogatorio, pero lo cierto es que el moreno lo necesitaba al otro lado de esa pared, lo necesitaba deshaciendo esos juegos de manipulación y presionando una respuesta en el hombre. Quería al rubio fustigando la verdad a través de sus engaños y pretendida astucia.

"Si hay una verdadera serpiente entre estas paredes… ese es mi Slytherin".

Pero así como Dumbledore y Snape le habían advertido, la _Legeremancia_ y la _Oclumancia_ acarreaban algunos riesgos tanto para el invasor como para el receptor, afecciones tan leves como jaquecas o incomodidad física; hasta peligros incalculables ligados a problemas mágicos, largos periodos de inconsciencia o daño en aspectos cerebrales, como pérdida de memoria, tics nerviosos, aparición de obsesiones o alucinaciones. Después de todo se estaba hablando de algo tan delicado como la mente, pero aun cuando el moreno no quería que Draco se expusiera a semejantes riesgos, no podía subvalorar los posibles beneficios. Casi sentía una ambiciosa vocecita susurrándole al oído que continuara, que nada iba a pasar, que no habría de qué preocuparse.

Sólo por eso el Griffindor ignoró aquel gesto preocupado en esos ojos plateados y se enfocó de nuevo en la interrogación, buscando el momento en que Seamus hiciera una pausa entre sus preguntas, entonces Harry lanzó un sutil encantamiento convocante. El resultado sería que la varita del irlandés se agitaría con una suave vibración dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, ese era el protocolo de llamado en esos casos.

Minutos después los dos interrogadores entraban en el cuarto contiguo. Dejando de lado toda la actitud despreocupada y los gestos simulados en la otra habitación, por el contrario, Finnigan entró con el rostro hosco y cansado.

-Maldito hijo de puta… como siga haciendo burla de mí, te juro que…- gruñó, tirando la carpeta sobre una de las mesas. Entonces fijo sus ojos en Malfoy y sus cejas se alzaron con expectación. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué han estado hablando?- paseó sus ojos en uno y otro, sospechando al ver al rubio sin chaqueta. –Esto golpea mi orgullo, pero por favor que alguien me diga que han descubierto algo que yo no.-

-Sí- comenzó Harry, pero fue cortado rápidamente por el irlandés.

-¿Malfoy?- ya parecía una presunción obvia. Si era verdad comenzaría a llamarlo Malfoy "el milagroso".

-Sí.- asintió. –Al parecer Roukin no ha estado siendo muy sincero con nosotros, a pesar del _Veritaserum_. Malfoy piensa que podría estar manipulando la forma de enfrentarse a las preguntas, para poder responderlas a voluntad.-

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser.- se quejó Travers, mirándolos a todos antes de girar hacia la pared decorada con su hechizo de transparencia.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que parece más lúcido de lo que debería, con todas sus burlas de mierda y sus risitas que me provocan ganas de atizarle un par de puñetazos… bueno, pensando que fue sometido a la falta de sueño, el suero de la verdad y el encantamiento de censura.- respondió el irlandés y esta vez fue Ron quien le indicó las sospechas.

-El problema es que demora en contestar y esa no es la reacción habitual con el _Veritaserum_ , el sueño debería obligarlo a responder con la verdad y con rapidez. En cambio Roukin se ha pasado la mitad del interrogatorio con sus balbuceos y vacilaciones que duran por horas… si hay algo que puede decir debería poder decirla rápidamente, pero Malfoy cree que podría estar considerando qué le conviene responder.-

-¿Me estas jodiendo?- el rubio negó y esa parecía contestación suficiente para un "milagroso" como él. Era la "elocuencia" de los genios. -¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- finalmente el trigueño levantó sus manos, enseñando sus palmas vacías y sus dedos extendidos, como si con eso quisiera señalar su rendición a todo intento futuro. ¿Y qué si se estaba dando por vencido? –Ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer si Roukin está decidiendo qué responder y qué no.-

-Malfoy va a entrar por Travers.- dijo el moreno.

-Voy a utilizar la _Legeremancia_.-

-¿Vas a revolverle los cajones mentales al tipo, así como lo hiciste con Keane?- Seamus sonrió. Sí, sí, con rendición y todo, no iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero desde un comienzo él había esperado y deseado, que el rubio lo acompañara en una de las interrogaciones. Quería ver sus habilidades en primer plano, sabiendo que las posibilidades de lograr soluciones eran más altas con el Slytherin involucrado. Sí, le tenía mucha fe. Mucha.

-Lo que haremos requiere una actitud pasiva y una activa, y así como tú lo hiciste con las fotografías mágicas, apelaremos a todos sus sentidos de manera de vulnerar sus defensas.- el trigueño le respondió con un asentimiento inseguro. Draco soltó una suave risa por la nariz. –No es nada que requiera esa cara de suspicacia, Finnigan.- bufó. -Lo que haremos será utilizar esencias aromáticas en el momento en que yo entre en su mente, mientras tanto tú irás diciendo toda la lista de palabras posibles… o cualquier cosa que se te ocurra que podría servir para descubrir la palabra clave. Comienza con conceptos generales y si percibes algún tipo de reacción en Roukin, prueba profundizando en el tema.-

-Sondear hasta encontrar algo.- el hombre asintió, obediente.

-Algo que no debes olvidar, es importante para mantener la vulnerabilidad en la mente y el progreso de éste método, que cada cierto tiempo… cinco a diez minutos, más o menos, es necesario que vayas vaciando una gota de esencia sobre el pañuelo que dejaré entre Roukin y yo.-

-¿Para qué es la esencia?- preguntó Ron.

-Es sencillo: nuestras miradas estarán conectadas durante la _legeremancia_ y sus oídos estarán enfocados en escuchar la voz de Finnigan, por eso necesito provocar sus otros sentidos, de la manera más sutil posible, de tal modo de no avasallarlo con estímulos. Por fortuna para nosotros, el olfato ayuda a evocar con facilidad ya que apela directamente al inconsciente. Sólo debemos encontrar un aroma que le produzca comodidad y seguridad, ojalá algo que le recuerde su infancia.-

-¿"Sólo debemos encontrar…"? ¿Cuánto vamos a tardar en "encontrar" ese aroma que mencionas?- se rio Travers.

-Fácil: _Lavandula angustifolia_ , espliego o más conocida como lavanda. Es una de las flores y aromas más populares en Gran Bretaña. De hecho, existió una reina muggle que la hizo su perfume insignia y en la comunidad mágica no es tan distinto. En la historia de la magia no sólo se ha utilizado en algunos rústicos ungüentos para aliviar diversos tipos de quemaduras, tradicionalmente los sangre pura acostumbran plantar lavanda alrededor de las mansiones, sobre todo a los pies de las ventanas y las chimeneas, como un modo de alejar a los magos y brujas con malas intenciones. Tenían un cierto propósito protector, hemos crecido con su aroma, su color, su forma y la relacionamos con seguridad. Precisamente lo que necesito ahora.-

-¿En serio? Yo pensaba que simplemente era una planta que le gustaba a mamá…- en algún momento Ron había alzado las cejas con gesto sorprendido, entonces miró hacia el moreno y Harry intentó hacer memoria. Aquel verano cuando tuvieron que luchar contra la infestación de doxis en la Madriguera, la señora Weasley había ahuyentado a las criaturas con ramas de lavanda… que seguramente había cortado del jardín. O eso suponía.

-Se queman ramas secas de lavanda durante la celebración de Samahain.-

-Si tú lo dices…- alzó una pelirroja ceja, no es como si le interesaran las viejas tradiciones de sangre. –Entonces lavanda, ¿y ahora qué?-

-Hay que ponerlo a prueba, obviamente.-

-Estoy listo.- respondió Draco a Travers y el irlandés también asintió. Mientras que internamente Harry les deseó la suerte de Merlín. Y Morgana. Y de Circe, ya que estamos.

Dejó que Finnigan ingresara al cuarto de interrogatorios por delante de él, pero no por casualidad. No era por intimidación, ni inseguridad, no era un prerrequisito para conocer cuál sería el resultado de su estrategia de acción, sino porque Roukin era un mortífago y en cuanto Draco se encontró con aquella insípida mirada, dio con una inesperada e interesante pieza de información. Apenas fue una leve tensión en el borde de los ojos, pero resultó ser suficiente para que la expresión del rubio se deformara en su más espantosa sonrisa de colegio.

De pronto y delante de todos los presentes, el maldito odioso Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts, había reaparecido inexplicablemente. Varios sintieron un escalofrío recorriéndoles la espalda.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí, pero si es el escurridizo de Roukin.- rio socarrón, hablando con ese detestable tono arrogante y arrastrando las palabras, fingiendo que lo conocía y que lo recordaba de algún lugar.

-¿Te conozco?- dijo. "Segundo fallo, genio", pensó el rubio y habría sonreído de haber podido, porque era imposible que alguien no conociera al hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Todos los mortífagos sabían quién era él, todas las familias mágicas, carroñeros y gracias a su padre, hasta las criaturas de la umbra lo sabían.

El primer fallo es que el hombre lo había reconocido apenas lo vio. Incluso era posible que entre la gente de La Cabeza supieran de su llegada a Inglaterra y su ingreso al Cuerpo de Aurores. Decidió aventurarse un poco más.

-Venga, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?- escudriñó su rostro, esperando incitar algún recuerdo que pudiese evidenciar su culpabilidad a través de la _Legeremancia_. -¿En Malfoy Manor? ¿En los calabozos de los Cornfoot? ¿En la Mansión de los Nott… o en Hogwarts tal vez?- sonrió maliciosamente y por primera vez pudo vislumbrar una tensión que le dibujó una ligera línea en su frente. –Vamos Roukin, ¿dirás que no me conoces?-

-Ah… sí, la conocida deshonra de Lucius Malfoy. Supongo que es una suerte que el hombre esté muerto y no viendo cómo su apellido cae en la ignominia.- pronunció con tal desprecio que el gesto en su boca, le recordó a todos los espectadores, aquella misma que Draco luciera en su juventud.

Con gesto o sin él, el rubio sintió sus palabras como un golpe directo contra su estómago y el rostro de su padre apareció irremisiblemente por delante de todos sus pensamientos, de todas sus ideas, de sus obligaciones y propósitos. El muy cretino.

-Sí, bien, a eso se le llama supervivencia.- Draco se alzó de hombros como si no le importara, pero lo único que pudo sentir fue culpa. Su padre había muerto intentando hacer lo mejor por su familia, había cometido errores por ser fiel a sus ideales, por ser fiel a las enseñanzas de sus padres, por ser fiel a lo único que conocía. Lucius no había tenido oportunidad. –Bien Finnigan, si para esto me has llamado a esta… pocilga de criminales.- arriscó la nariz y miró a su alrededor con asco. –Ya te lo dije, lo mío son las pociones.- se quejó y Seamus realmente no sabía qué responder a todo ese desplante salido de quién sabe dónde.

-Sí, bien, sólo… sólo haz lo que puedas.- le indicó la silla donde antes estuviera Travers.

Quería parecer compuesto y desinteresado, pero Draco odiaba todo cuanto le rodeaba, aun así caminó con su característica elegancia y se sentó frente a Roukin, con toda la distinción y el orgullo de la que fue capaz. Aunque no distaba mucho de sus gráciles y aristocráticos gestos habituales. Según había esperado, el tipo le miraba con sus inquisitivos ojos pálidos –esos que lucían como si la pigmentación de sus globos oculares únicamente fueran blanco y el negro de la pupila-, atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos y sospechando del significado de toda acción.

Con parsimonia y un tenor apático pintando su rostro, rebuscó en el bolsito colgado a su cinturón y sacó un pequeño vial y un pañuelo. Dejó caer una oleosa gota sobre la tela y la depositó sobre la mesa, delante de ambos. No debieron esperar mucho para que la habitación comenzara a empaparse con el característico aroma del espliego, primero fue una sensación suave, silvestre y natural, cálida, embriagante y antes de darse cuenta, él estaba pensando en Malfoy manor y en los abrazos compartidos con Narcissa. Inclusive ahora, el recuerdo de la protección maternal lo cobijaba contra sus inseguridades y mientras veía la tensión subir por el cuerpo de Roukin; entonces cogió inadvertidamente su varita y con el encantamiento en la punta de la lengua… esperó a encontrarse directo con aquellos ojos.

- _Legeremens_.-

* * *

Su boca parecía extender la última sílaba, lentamente, ampliando la vocalización en una pronunciación lánguida y pesada, demorando en el gesto de su boca y el sonido que parece hacer ecos dentro de su mente, ¿o es que ya no era la suya? De pronto un frío desagradable pareció abrazar algún sensible punto de su cerebro, entumeciendo su presencia inmaterial, enfriando un cuerpo que realmente no existía. Porque lo cierto es que no estaba allí, no estaba en ningún lugar. Draco sabía que su existencia como la percibía en ese momento, era tan sólo una representación tan mágica como metafórica, un algo a medias, un "casi" en dos lugares demasiado distintos y demasiado lejos, pero que sentía más de lo que habría deseado.

Como si su mente se hubiera transformado en piel y su magia en el resto de sus sentidos posibles. Era cognición. Y en esa sensibilidad extraña, sentía esa sensación de hielo que lo incomodaba, que lo inquietaba, haciéndole sentir el deseo de dejar aquel propósito de descubrimiento, por importante que fuera y abandonar esa mente usurpada. La invasión parecía levantar barreras en torno suyo y sin poder evitarlo, el rubio se sintió por primera vez un poco intimidado.

Su sentido de auto preservación, estaba sonando las alarmas.

Y aquellos ojos… todavía era capaz de mirar esos fríos y pálidos ojos, como una ilusión semitransparente o la imagen de un fantasma que permite ver a través de él. Draco sentía a sus propios ojos como catalejos que sin desearlo, yuxtaponía cuadros traslucidos, vidrios matizados llenos de representaciones, pudiendo leer sus significaciones en conjunto y por separado, claros e incomprensibles, como engaños y revelaciones, peleando entre lo que veía en la realidad y en esa mente que busca defenderse a sí misma.

Allí estaba esa mente expuesta a la _Legeremancia_ , pero también podía percibir aquellos ojos insulsos, medio blanquecinos, casi violentos y absolutamente penetrantes.

Sabe que no lo necesita, pero respira una bocanada de inexistente aire, de manera tan profunda y sentida, que casi siente alivio. Entonces esta vez son sus ojos quienes parpadean, en un intento por distinguir el onírico mundo de imágenes difusas a su alrededor. Porque necesita concentrarse en las representaciones que la intimidad de Roukin le revela, no en los ojos reales que le miran y le permiten aquella lectura mental. Pero es difícil y el frío y la incomodidad le hacen retroceder. Es complejo.

Así también, sabe que si mirase hacia abajo, vería que bajo las rodillas su cuerpo se difuminaba hasta desvanecerse de manera muy similar a los fantasmas de Hogwarts y que sus pasos serán deslizamientos fluidos y vaporosos. Tal vez un poco escalofriante si se consideraban las circunstancias. De todas formas se movió hacia el frente, sobre el negro vacío en el lugar donde deberían estar sus pies y tan pronto como empieza a desplazarse, a adentrarse en ese mundo personal, comienzan a visualizarse los contornos de los recuerdos, el secreto de las memorias y la mezcla incitante entre el inconsciente y los pensamientos. Todo un mundo de formas, colores, rostros, texturas e hilos de contextos, de escenas, latiendo verdades e intentos de defensa.

Significados elevándose como escaparates a ambos lados de un pasillo, con murmullos, gritos y palabras pronunciadas desde algún lugar. Aquello parecía una venta de imágenes dispuestas para su interés, como un Callejón Diagon lleno de trozos de sucesos ocurridos alguna vez.

-Snsum… -ue ya… -ción de… foy…- escuchó y esta vez, esas pocas sílabas le sonaron completamente distintas a las voces provenientes a su alrededor, de las escenas ocurriendo a su lado. Estas pronunciaciones aunque eran entrecortadas, sonaban tan cerca y tan claramente, que parecían provenir del interior de su propia cabeza. No era la mente de Roukin.

Avanzó un paso y miró hacia cualquier lugar, escuchando ese balbuceo vacilante y llena de palabras sin inicio ni termino. Podía reconocer esa voz, podía reconocer el propósito de sus vocalizaciones, el motivo. Draco volvía a recordar por qué estaba allí. ¿Por qué lo había olvidado?

-…-kin… rá una list-… gre pura…- Draco dejó de pensar en nada más y se concentró en distinguir aquellas palabras que parecían penetrar a través de aquel extraño caos, de la distorsión que había a su alrededor y dentro de su cabeza, hasta llegar a sus oídos. –… Sólo de-bera… char, mientras… blo…-

"La lista", se recordó el rubio y de pronto el balbuceo se hizo entendible, como si un velo de confusión hubiese sido levantado y entonces, comenzó a escuchar a Finnigan enumerar una serie de palabras relacionadas con los sangre pura. Ahora que era consciente del hecho, se daba cuenta de la forma sutil y casi desapercibida cómo la mente de Roukin se defendía de su intrusión. No era _Oclumancia_ , pero había una repulsión bastante cercana.

-"Pociones Moste Potente". "La autoprotección contra las Fuerzas Oscuras", de Quentin Trimble. "Alquimia, Antigua Arte y Ciencia", de Argos Pyrites.- esos eran títulos de libros, viejos almanaques sobre magia oscura y pociones, cuyos autores eran sangre pura y debido a su antigüedad, actualmente sus lectores también lo eran. Realmente era poco probable que la clave fuera el título de un libro, pero no podían desechar la posibilidad de que fuera una de las palabras dentro de estos nombres o que la mención de ellos, incitara algún recuerdo dentro de la cabeza de Roukin. Así escuchó varios títulos de los tan conocidos: Mordicus Egg, Godelot, Arsenuis Jigger y varios autores más. Luego nombró una serie de antiguas prendas de ropa típicamente sangre pura y muchas de las cuales, ya no se usaban. Cosas tan viejas que dejaban a las túnicas como la última moda.

Pero a medida que escuchaba la lista sonando de fondo, como la melodía que acompañaría todo su escudriñamiento, Draco continuó avanzando. Dejando escenas atrás, viendo cómo mutaban las imágenes y observando cómo aparecían otras nuevas, contornos difusos entremezclándose unos con otros. –Orden de Merlín… Diadema Orabella Nuttley de encantamientos, Medalla de Warlock… Guardapelo de Slytherin… Nudo celta de Samhain…. Ojo nocturno de Beltane…-

Finnigan continuó enumerando valiosos íconos mágicos ligados a la Rueda del año, _Ostara_ , _Yule_ , _Imbolc_ , _Lughnasadh_ y a medida que calaban profundo en la mente de Roukin, vínculos incipientes comenzaron a dibujar superposiciones y caminos sobre caminos, tensiones cultivadas de distracciones y Draco confuso y sobrepasado por imágenes avasallantes, ya no sabía qué ruta seguir.

Palabras. Colores. Imágenes. Rostros. Voces. Movimiento en todos lados y tan cerca de él. Una vaporosa túnica negra avanzaba al compás de los pies de alguien, pero además de la tela ligera, etérea, todo lo demás era sólo un borrón sin forma, no habían brazos, ni piernas, ni una cabeza a quien mirar, tan sólo la agitación de una negra túnica de mago.

"Voldemort". Lo había visto tantas veces que era imposible no reconocerlo a pesar de la ausencia de su cara viperina, tan blanco, con esa boca sin labios y su falta de nariz.

Draco se giró observando aquella túnica avanzar a través de una de las escenas, donde un grupo de niños jugaban en un jardín. Aquella presencia escalofriante había emergido de ningún lugar aparente, el rubio tan sólo había advertido un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, hacia su derecha y antes de darse cuenta, su mirada se había sentido irremediablemente atraída por aquel espectro negro… avanzando en línea recta, atravesando indistintamente unas imágenes de otras, unas escenas de otras, como si realmente no perteneciera a ninguna. Era un fantasma rondando en su palacio de recuerdos como mortajas.

La pregunta ahora era, ¿seguirlo o no? ¿Le llevaría a algún lugar o no? ¿Sería un rastro? ¿Sería otra más de sus defensas?

\- Los tres Torques de Boudicca…- iba escuchando de fondo, mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando otros indicios, pero sin perder de vista la silueta fantasmal del Señor Tenebroso. Fue entonces cuando se encontró con un pequeño borde de ladrillos, de tan sólo dos niveles, avanzando a su lado y acompañándolo en la observación de los recuerdos. Una casi desapercibida orilla, parecía insignificante pero Draco sabía que sus dos ladrillos de altura, eran tan fuertes como lucían. Impenetrables e imperceptibles. –La Fíbula plata de Morgana…- entonces agudizó la mirada y esta vez, a pesar de la apremiante sensación de magia pululando a su alrededor, respiró profundo y se permitió percibir algún rastro de energía que se alejara de la presencia de Roukin. Alguna modificación externa que evidenciara la acción de un tercero: en este caso, el encantamiento de censura instalado por La Cabeza.

Respiró hondo una vez más, siendo consciente de dos magias además de la suya y la del hombre a quién pertenecían esas memorias. Una de ellas correspondía al agitado espectro de Voldemort, danzando con movimientos funestos a su alrededor. Y había algo más, una energía sutil perdida en algún lugar, oculta tras la de ellos, sumida en el secreto, bajo la desconcertante avalancha de imágenes y sucesos y acciones y movimientos… y el sonido de risas de niños en algún lugar, gritos asustados y el eco profundo de una puerta metálica cerrándose, tal vez en los calabozos en alguna de las guaridas de Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Avanzando, siguiendo aquella sensación terciaria, Draco sintió el sonido del viento colándose entre los pasillos de una casa, aunque en el interior de esa mente, no podía sentir nada natural o silvestre, salvo la notoria incomodidad de la intrusión y aquel frío inexistente. Pero el silbido del ventisquero parecía tan real, que casi podía percibir la brisa en su rostro o agitando su ropa. Moviéndose al compás de esa oscura túnica llena de horrores… pero el sonido…

-La Sortija de Andrasta… Los Amuletos de Coll y Uath…- entre las risas, los gritos, el pisar sobre el pasto, los cascos de los caballos, los golpes sobre madera, del metal chirriando, de la brisa conquistadora, por sobre todo eso, podía percibir el sonido de aquella vaporosa seda susurrando su danza elegante y ligera, pero evidente. El sonido estaba allí, distinguiéndose de entre todo lo demás. Como un signo que buscaba distraer.

-Las Insignias de Tinne azul…- escuchaba el suave tacto de la tela y el baile sutil de la seda y el viento espeso y cascos de caballos… teorizados jinetes deducidos por el canto de las herraduras contra la tierra y algo parecido a relinchos, a látigos de cuero… y el coro de niños, jugando a las palmas, el correteo y tonadas infantiles en voz de mujer.

Habían tantos rastros de niños en todos lados, huellas de infantes… o tal vez primogénitos sangre pura, canciones de cuna que sabía Narcissa le había cantado, las tonadas alegres de juegos que él mismo disfrutaba cuando fue pequeño… se recordaba a sí mismo de niño, antes de ir a Hogwarts, antes de comenzar a comportarse como un Malfoy… antes…

Mucho antes de todo. ¿Por qué pensar en eso ahora? ¿Por qué niños? ¿Por qué ese frío que le trepaba por las piernas y le helaba el estómago y le apretaba el pecho… y le impedía pensar?

¿Por qué esa incomodidad?

Todo sonaba cada vez más fuerte, pero por encima de aquella reverberación, el insistente, el estruendoso, el extraño estrépito de la seda danzando contra sus oídos. La seda gritaba su delicadeza. Y Draco se siente tentado a tapar sus oídos con las manos, pero sabe que no tendrá ningún efecto.

-Merlín bendito…- pronuncia, pero no es su voz. Es un sonido raro que no suena como esas dos palabras… aunque Draco sabe que las ha pronunciado… por el contrario, suena como un gruñido, como una mezcla de sílabas al azar…

¿Dónde estaba el aroma a Espliego? Esperaba poder sentirlo aún, a través de su cuerpo real, a través de su nariz real. Pero Draco respira hondo, suspira, inhala con fuerza y aun así no siente nada… salvo el aroma del frío. ¿Por qué?

-El Emblema del Reino… El Salón de los Pilares…- sigue caminando, avanza, porque… porque sabe que debe avanzar, pero el ruido hace que entrecierre los ojos y casi deja de ser consciente de las cosas importantes. Casi pasan desapercibidos los rastros de ladrillos en los contornos, trozos de murallas que no deberían verse entre los arboles de un bosque o al otro lado de una ventana abierta. Muros silenciosos, grises, arcilla pulida y argamasa oscurecida. Algunos eran sólo una corrida que circunscribía escenas cotidianas, otros eran soportes que ascendían desde el suelo y se perdían en un cielo raso difuso, carente de materialidad; otros lucían como dinteles o vigas sosteniendo a la nada. Pequeños detalles, aquí y allá… y cuando no vislumbra la fortaleza del ladrillo, entonces distingue suaves marcos de madera, de granito, de mármol, de metal… e incluso de hueso de dragón…

No puede evitarlo y gime suavemente, cuando el ruido se hace casi insoportable… y por instinto cierra los ojos frunciendo el ceño y esta vez sí intenta amortiguar el estrépito con sus manos. No funciona… nada funciona frente a la vulnerabilidad de la mente desnuda.

-Esta es… una maldita defensa…- pronuncia, aunque el resultado no es igual de comprensible. Su rostro luce adolorido y se siente tentado de salir de la cabeza de Roukin, pero no puede dejarlo ganar. No puede permitir que sus defensas vuelvan a otorgarle impunidad. Por eso sigue caminando, siguiendo muros y marcos y aquellos telones de fondo, dándole un toque artificial a los recuerdos a su alrededor.

Avanza, prosigue resuelto y su intuición parece decirle hacia donde marchar, porque se desliza a ciegas bombardeado por toda aquella información y cada vez que da un paso, siente que los sonidos se hacen más insistentes, mezclándose y presionando contra sus oídos, casi como una indicación de que se está aproximando. Duele… y el padecimiento parece ser el guía.

Mientras más duela… mientras más confusión… estará más cerca.

-Con… con Keane, el encantamiento era… era una tela… era tela…- se dice a sí mismo, tratando de recapitular la _Legeremancia_ realizada sobre el hombre muggle. Recuerda el sonido de la tela, como terciopelo grueso y suave. Era tela. Pero no como la túnica de seda de Voldemort. –Listones de tela…- y busca entre todo ese amasijo de sonidos, de murmullos, de voces, de silbidos, de estruendos y fragores, esperando distinguir el susurro que hace aquel conocido género bajo el tacto. Entonces recuerda las palabras del encantamiento cegador de memorias, el censurador, el hechizo de La Cabeza. – _Excaecationem memorias_.-

Y de pronto siente esa sutil aspereza, el gesto continuo del contacto… el terciopelo, casi como cálida felpa. Abrigadora. Majestuosa. Ocultando. Draco no ve, ya no está mirando a ningún lugar, pero escucha el tacto y sólo con eso se conduce, deslizándose a través de los recuerdos y sus encantamientos modificadores sobre ellos, a través de los engaños y las desesperadas defensas gritando dentro de sus oídos, sin ninguna clemencia.

"¡Mierda!" ruge su mente e incluso así, no puede superar el estruendo que penetra en su cabeza. "¡ _Excaecationem memorias_!", vuelve a decir, esta vez para sí mismo y frente a la consternación que pugna contra su cordura, repite una y otra vez: " _Excaecationem memorias, Excaecationem… memorias…_ "

-Los nueve Escudos Protectores…- la voz de Finnigan pelea contra el vendaval de estridencias…

-Mierda… Potter…- gime, -Potter…- no puede soportarlo, es demasiado. Su cerebro parece estremecerse bajo aquel combate, sometido de forma brutal frente aquellas protecciones. Maldito Roukin por ser un bastardo y maldito Potter por obligarlo a tratar con él. –Potter…- gime una vez más e intenta concentrarse en algo, concentrarse en las palabras de Finnigan, en la lista, porque… él conoce el Emblema del Reino, eso fue antes que el Mundo Mágico tuviera un Ministro. Conocía el Salón de los Pilares, patrimonio del feudalismo mágico, también conocía a los nueve Escudos Protectores, a Mael el Príncipe del Mundo Mágico, a Killian la Espada del Dios celta, a Quinn el Hombre sabio y protector de la magia… su mente se esfuerza por empaparse de algo más que… de… Serbal el que está libre de toda culpa… Kalen el que posee las llaves del Reino… Niall el… el Campeón… -Joder…- jadea, -Kalen…- repite y algo se estremece delante de sus ojos cerrados, tras sus parpados, en la oscuridad de la ausencia. Entonces dice "Kalen" y una boca, apenas distinguible, apenas identificable pronuncia palabras, más de una… varias sílabas… palabras… casi una frase… -Kalen, el que posee las llaves del Reino…- dice una vez más y el sonido de cascos, de jinetes late dentro de su cabeza. Kalen. Jinetes. Caballos… no, no eran caballos, eran Granians.

Entonces abre los ojos y casi como si hubiese invocado un _Accio_ , delante de sus ojos estaba la muestra del encantamiento de censura. El _Excaecationem memorias_. El muro de telas color azul prusiano y en medio de todo, la cinta de plata, la cerradura para la clave… la llave de Kalen.

-Merlín…- pronuncia y es lo mismo que escucha. "Merlín". –Merlín.- dice nuevamente y la palabra hace ecos a su alrededor, resuena su voz contra un entorno vaciado.

Es cuando Draco se gira y mira a su alrededor, los recuerdos se han evaporado, el ruido se ha transformado en silencio y el espectro de Voldemort se ha marchado de la misma forma como había aparecido, como un fantasma lejano de toda cordialidad, como un Peeves que arranca tras su broma. Todo luce vacío en su entorno, como una cripta hueca y silenciosa. Negro. Mudo. Expectante. Ligeramente fragante a Espliego. Al fondo, en algún lugar, el perfumado aroma a tranquilidad silvestre. Por fin encantador.

Y sólo por costumbre, el rubio recuerda a los últimos tres Escudos Protectores.

-Meredith la Guardiana del mar, Kendall el Jefe de los valles y Elbius el que proviene de la montaña.- sonríe. –Te tengo agarrado de las joyas, Roukin.- y está dispuesto a marcharse de la mente del hombre, pero la voz del irlandés, la única que lo ha acompañado durante todo el proceso, continúa con la lista.

-Las "Sagradas veintiocho" familias sangre pura: Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson-

-…- Draco escuchó el murmullo de alguien. El susurro quedo de un infante. -…- pero era tan suave y lejano que no podía entenderlo.

-Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt- esta vez el rumor fue más nítido, más cercano y el rubio pudo distinguir la voz de una niña. -Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley y Yaxley.-

-…tio… no fuera… me… gente…- allí estaba de nuevo, la voz de una niña, tal vez tuviera diez años. –¿Por qué…? Tal vez… ¿…decirle a mamá?- conocía esa voz. Ya la había escuchado antes y de algún modo aquel conocimiento apretó su pecho. Un sentimiento angustioso se despertó en una esquina recóndita y olvidada de su ser, no sólo su corazón o su mente, todo su ser sufrió con aquel simple tono de voz. ¿Quién era?

-Las Primeras cinco Familias Mortífagas: Malfoy, Rookwood, Dolohov, Mulcifer y Lestrange.- Draco se giró, esperando que una imagen emergiera del oscuro vacío, algún recuerdo, algún trozo de verdad deseando ser ocultada.

-Entonces sí hemos coincidido en algún lugar.- dijo y sus palabras se unieron con el eco de aquella voz infantil. –Hemos tenido contacto con la misma gente, con niños.-

-Debería avisarle a mi hermano…- escucha ese menudo y suave tono de niña.

-¿Lucy?- jadeó y sus pies se movieron hacia la procedencia de su voz. La intranquilidad comienza a sustituir cualquier sentimiento de satisfacción que hubiese podido sentir.

-No debería… a mamá no le gusta que salga…- escucha el eco, profundo y nítido, cercano. Y la ansiedad le presiona en el pecho.

-Lucretia Nott.- dijo el rubio y continuó avanzando, tras aquella voz y la posibilidad de incitar un recuerdo con sus palabras. –Theodor Nott y Lucretia Nott.- insistió. Durante el período de la guerra, Draco había estado en casa de Theo dos veces y una de ellas, la última, no constituía un buen recuerdo. Y precisamente tenía relación con Lucy. –Lucretia Nott.- dijo y mientras avanzaba en la oscuridad, de pronto se encontró con un borde de madera a la altura de sus rodillas, suspendido del espacio vacío como si levitara. Con un poco más de atención, parecía ser el borde sacado al marco de una pintura tan antiquísima como valiosa, como elegante. Tenía un poco de sobrerelieves y estaba barnizado de un hermoso color dorado. Era un tesoro tradicional.

Un poco más adelante, se encontró con otra pieza similar, pero más larga y suspendida a la altura de su pecho. Cerca del extremo más alejado, se prolongaba otro borde y de este otro más… y otro y otro, y a medida que avanzaba siguiendo ese rastro, encontraba otro marco de madera pegado al anterior, en diferente ángulo, en distinta posición, pero el mismo diseño gravado y el mismo color.

-¿Por qué tan lejos?-

-¿Qué…?- una niña de cabellos negros y piel pálida camino hacia él, desde el fondo de esa cripta llena de recuerdos. Emergió de la negrura, pisando con sus zapatos de charol pero sin emitir ningún sonido, lucía un vestido azul con plisados de muñeca y adornado con lazos de terciopelo negro, todo en ella lucía como una pequeña señorita y su cabello tan largo, tan liso y brillante, le recordaron inmediatamente a su amigo… al único hermano de Lucretia.

-¿Dónde está?- replicó la niña, -¿qué quieres mostrarme?- avanzó unos pasos más y esta vez atravesó el cuerpo de Draco, como un fantasma a una pared. Cuando el rubio se giró para seguirla, se encontró sumergido en el recuerdo.

El jardín posterior en casa de los Nott. Una sensación extraña le dijo que aquello que estaba a punto de presenciar, tenía relación con esa última visita a la casa de su amigo. Esa terrible tarde, antes de comenzar su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Draco había podido regresar al colegio, Theodore no.

El frío nunca se había alejado lo suficiente de su cuerpo inexistente, pero ahora era más perceptible, había hielo a su alrededor, en las murallas de la cripta, brotando de la oscuridad. La incomodidad. El frío. Se abrazó a sí mismo, aunque sabía que era tan fútil como su intento de mitigar el ruido con sus manos. Allí no había nada físico, toda reacción, toda acción, toda sensación iba directamente a la mente y en la _Legeremancia_ , era completamente vulnerable.

-Es por aquí, pensé que te gustaban los crup… ¿no quieres verlo?- escuchó de pronto.

-Roukin…- vio al hombre, caminando por delante de la niña.

Lucía definitivamente más joven y tal vez fuera la abundancia de negro cabello, que ahora era ralo y levemente entrecano. O tal vez fuera por la expresión en su rostro, que pretendía parecer amigable, gentil, encantador a ojos de una niña inocente y crédula, pero que Draco sabía eran muestras de simple falsedad. Aquella sonrisa era una mueca amplia y aduladora, pero no llegaba a sus ojos pálidos e igual de desagradables que en la actualidad; eran los mismos ojos. Insensibles. Envilecidos por la ausencia de toda empatía. Y aquel color celeste blanquecino, era intimidante y parecía penetrar todo aquello que miraba, transmitiendo esa sensación de escudriñamiento calculador. Midiendo cada gesto, cada mirada y reacción en Lucretia, disponiendo de una réplica deshonesta para cada una de sus respuestas confiadas, dulces, de una encantadora pequeña princesa sangre pura. El hombre destilaba hipocresía, ignominia, mientras arrastra consigo la personalidad incauta de la niña y Draco lo ve tan claro, que le da impotencia saber que Lucretia no se daba cuenta… que no se dio cuenta.

¡Cómo habría deseado ponerla de sobre aviso! Cómo deseaba haberla podido ayudar entonces, que alguien la hubiese auxiliado… alguien, cualquier persona…

¡Era una niña confiando en un adulto que ella cree es honrado!, después de todo el hombre había sido aceptado en su casa por su madre y su hermano mayor.

-Está detrás de los pinos. Es una crup con una camada recién nacida…- Roukin comenta como si nada, apurando el paso, sabiendo que la pequeña está interesada y que incluso correrá por alcanzarlo. -¿Sabes que un cachorro de crup puede valer hasta cincuenta galeones?-

-¿En serio? Es mucho.- ella asintió y sus claros ojos verdes miraban esperanzadoramente en dirección a los árboles. Esa hilera de pinos era sólo la línea de inicio para un frondoso bosque de haya y fresno. –¡Vamos por Theo!… a él le encantan los crup…-

-Lucy…- susurra. El rostro del rubio se contrae con dolor, mientras sigue a la hermana de su amigo y simplemente figura como espectador frente a ese engaño. Él desearía poder tomar su mano pequeña o su bracito delgado para evitarle los sucesos que presume vendrán a continuación. Pero de todas formas, no tiene propósito. –Lucy.- sus zapatitos negros y brillantes pisan sobre la hierba, humedeciéndose con las gotas de rocío. La brisa fresca hace oscilar las faldas de su hermoso vestido, acompañando el movimiento fluido de sus piernas al dar cada paso.

Draco solamente lo presiente… no tiene certidumbre de nada, pero está casi seguro de cómo terminará todo. Lo siente en el ambiente helado, en la penumbra maliciosa que susurra terrores desde la oscuridad. La sensación pegajosa de la fatalidad siguiendo sus pasos, vacilando junto a ese viento que parece inclemente pero que no le toca, aunque a veces casi lo siente… casi lo percibe aullando adolorido contra su piel. Terrible de por sí. Horrible. Sin opciones y no puede hacer nada más que seguirlos a ambos. Y ser testigo.

* * *

Saben que continuará =D

Entonces, ¿Draco ya encontró la clave? ¿Qué sucederá con Lucy y que pinta en la historia?

¡Nos leemos el próximo sábado, si Merlín lo permite! =D

¿Me merezco un comentario? =3


	28. Hanuman II

¡Hola nuevamente!

Creo que todxs quedamos un poco inquietos con la situación de Lucy y Roukin, así que continuamos en donde nos quedamos…

Como siempre, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios: **SuicideFreakWord** (Sí es el principio del fin, pero no tiene que ver con las pociones =*), **SeLu-IV** (Así es!, nuestro Draco está seguro de poder dar con la clave… a pesar de todo =3), **Erisikol** (Es cierto, en este momento Harry sentirá la ambivalencia de exponer o no a Draco para avanzar con el caso… y las secuelas que el rubio pueda tener =/), **CuquiLuna3** (Tienes razón, lo que ve en la mente de Roukin, será un gran golpe a su psiquis =*), **AnataYume** (Oh!, como todas las semanas sigues dando en el clavo: esto sí será un gran golpe para la psiquis de Draco y la clave no es Voldemort, pero va por ahí =P), **Sinideas** (Te comprendo, el trabajo también me estresa y absorbe completamente y a veces quisiera lanzarme de un puente XD pero fuerza!, hay que mantenerse como un adulto estoico y responsable =3), **Nekoconeco56** (Es cierto, ya no es sólo atrapar a un traficante de pociones, hay algo muy personal que puede estar en juego y tal vez no sea fácil de superar =/) y **Anónimo** (Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! =D).

Yap, no lxs entretengo más, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Hanuman II**

Un nudo se aprieta en su garganta mientras ve que se acercan al pinar. Viento. Pasos. El murmullo de los árboles. Mentiras en el aire. La voz de una niña. Arbustos ocultando el pie de esos magníficos pinos. El recuerdo de esos jardines que tantas veces visitara cuando niño, cuando Theo los invitaba a él, a Blaise, a Pansy, Greg y Vincent. "Merlín", ruega su mente y no quiere continuar. No quiere seguirlos, pero sus pies siguen avanzando y no puede hacer nada más que sentirse adolorido… sufriendo con cada rastro, cada sonido, cada muestra… porque sabe, sabe qué va a suceder. Lo sabe y una de sus manos se empuña contra la ropa de su costado y la otra se desliza inadvertidamente hacia su rostro, presionando la palma contra su boca. Como si desease retener entre los dedos, las palabras de lamento, los sonidos resentidos, los gestos del dolor.

Su pecho se estremece y un gemido doliente mana de su interior. No hay contención posible que evite el amargor, la angustia que lacera su voluntad con cada movimiento. No quiere avanzar, no quiere continuar, pero sigue deslizándose tras el camino de la niña. Guarda su espalda, a pesar de ser un gesto sin sentido. Es vacuo, pero Draco siente que debe hacerlo, de algún modo tiene significado… como si valiera de algo proteger su recuerdo, los rastros de su alma, de su presencia tan efímera, tan precaria. Guardar su espalda aunque fuera en sus pensamientos. Tal vez se lo debe a Theo, como amigo, como el adolescente que no pudo hacer nada en el pasado.

Entonces ve a Roukin desaparecer tras uno de los arbustos bajo el pinar y Lucretia lo sigue despreocupada.

Es cuando Draco cruza la línea de arbustos, ve al hombre sacar un bolso de mano desde el bolsillo interno de su abrigo. Luego saca una sierra _muggle_ … antes de lanzar un _Petríficus totalus_ sobre la niña.

* * *

No fue voluntario. De algún modo fue jalado fuera de la mente del hombre, con tal fuerza que se quedó sin aire. Como si lo hubiesen golpeado en el estómago. Como si sus pulmones fuesen estrujados entre las manos de alguien que le odia, tal era la fuerza, la inclemencia, que no puede recuperar el aliento. No puede inhalar…

Jadea con desespero, pero la falta de aire no es lo que llena la mente del rubio. Es Lucretia. Y la sierra. Y el bolso. Y sus zapatos de charol y su vestido azul y negro, tan sangre pura.

-Tú…- jadea y trata de absorber algo de aire, con urgencia. Un gesto largo, profundo, pero sin resultado… no puede… se ahoga. Entonces mira al hombre delante suyo.

-¿Malfoy?-

-T-tú…- intenta tragar, pero no hay saliva, su garganta se seca y apelmaza… y esos ojos crueles, esa boca mentirosa, ese rostro falso… maldito… -T—t-ú…- su voz es apenas un susurro ajado, pero en los oídos del rubio sólo suena la voz de la niña: "¡Vamos por Theo!… a él le encantan los crup".

-¿Estas bien?-

Seamus había detenido la lista de conceptos en cuanto percibió la repentina tensión en el cuerpo de su compañero. De pronto Malfoy se había erguido en su asiento, con las manos apretadas contra la superficie de la mesa, los dedos en una extraña postura engarfiada, casi parecía arañar la madera, mientras sus ojos parecen muy abiertos y fijos en algún lugar lejano, indescifrable. Entonces abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, tan sólo hizo un ruido ahogado. Por un momento pensó que tal vez debía vaciar más de esas gotas de Espliego en el pañuelo, pero la habitación rezumaba aquel empalagoso aroma.

-Oye, ¿qué pasa?- entonces se inclina para mirarle. "¿Pero qué mierda?". Su rostro lucía un gesto desencajado, tenso en un pavor que desorbita sus ojos, que marca su ceño y perla su frente con sudor, mientras dibuja desespero en su boca con la necesidad de aire. Estaba por demás pálido y sus labios tenían un ligero tinte azulado. -¿Malfoy?- ¿qué debería hacer?

Sólo puede mirar consternado hacia el muro mágico, a través del cual sabe que sus amigos les observan, aunque él no a ellos. Quiere preguntarles qué sucede, qué debería hacer, pero no alcanza a decir nada, porque todo queda reducido a la voz del rubio, que vacila con un ahogado y dificultoso –Tú…- aunque no sabe a quién se refiere. Si estará aún bajo el estado de la _Legeremancia_ o consciente o en shock. Pero sus ojos pestañean y parecen tan despiertos como el brillo ardoroso que endurecen su mirada de plata… como cuchillos, directamente enfocados en Roukin.

Entonces mira hacia el otro hombre y ve la misma expresión horrorizada. Tal vez pasmada en el desconcierto.

-Tt…¡tú…!- jadea el rubio y siente ardor en su garganta con cada intento de pronunciación.

Lo siguiente que Seamus sabe es que le empujan y con una extraña velocidad, casi como si se hubiese aparecido, Malfoy se encuentra sobre Roukin.

Draco es consciente de que lo está golpeando porque ve sus manos lanzarse en puños contra la cara del hombre, pero no las siente; ni sus dedos contra las palmas, ni sus nudillos azotados, ni sus muñecas aguantando el embate. No siente nada, del mismo modo como no siente su cuerpo. Sólo escucha los latidos de su corazón golpeando en sus oídos. Siente el dolor en su pecho asfixiado y los jadeos en su boca, abatida por oxígeno. No puede respirar y siente que va a desmayarse, porque su mirada es tan sólo un estrecho pasaje que sólo logra enfocar el rostro del hombre, mientras siente un sudor frío deslizarse por su espalda y siente que todo su cuerpo pierde las fuerzas, salvo sus manos. No. Sus manos son como martillos que se entierran en la carne de aquel hijo de puta, sólo quiere moler su rostro, reventar sus ojos, rajar sus mejillas y sus malditos labios de mentiroso.

Quiere romper… quiere destrozar su rostro, hasta no poder reconocerlo.

-¡Draco!- supo que algo andaba mal cuando vio cómo su cuerpo se tensaba y adoptaba una postura rígida en brazos y manos, cómo su pecho comenzaba a expandirse de manera anormal, casi como si le costara respirar. Entonces Seamus se había girado al rubio para hablarle y luego había mirado hacia ellos, para segundos después, ver que Draco se había lanzado sobre Roukin.

Travers, Ron y él corrieron a la Sala de interrogaciones. Lo que vieron en cuanto entraron fue a Seamus tratando de separarlo del hombre, pero sin resultado. Todo eran gritos iracundos, gruñidos adoloridos, la voz del irlandés pidiéndole que se calme o llamándolos a ellos y luego estaba el espantoso sonido de los golpes. El sonido de los puñetazos que comenzaban a humedecerse, a ensangrentarse.

Harry lo llama mientras jala de él, pero es casi imposible quitarlo de encima.

-¡Draco!- no podía hacer más que llamarlo, tratando de que entrara en razón, pero nada servía. ¿Cuánta fuerza podía tener el rubio, cuando era más esbelto que todos allí? No lo sabía, pero hizo falta que Seamus y él lo tomaran de la cintura, mientras Ron lo tiraba de las piernas, para separarlo del otro tipejo. Su furia no hizo más que incrementarse, jadeando enardecido, lanzando golpes al aire y patadas que ya no alcanzaban a su destino. –¡Tranquilo, Draco! ¡Por favor! ¡Tranquilízate!- tuvieron que sacarlo fuera de la sala, lejos de la visión de Roukin para que dejara de resistirse.

Lo habían sacado a rastras, atrapado entre los brazos de sus compañeros de División… rápido o lento, no lo sabía… si había golpeado lo suficiente a Roukin, no lo sabía… cuánto tiempo había pasado, tampoco lo sabía. Todo era difuso y complicado… e incomprensible… todo se reducía al sonido de su respiración forzosa y los contundentes latidos de su corazón acelerado. Jadea. No puede respirar. No puede respirar.

Sabe que alguien lo sostiene, porque no es consciente de su propio cuerpo, porque no percibe rigidez o posición. No siente nada, no sabe nada y lo único que puede ver es el piso de piedra en el pasillo. Los elegantes cuadros en gris con vetas de negro, pulcras y brillantes, pero sin sentido para sus ojos. No puede respirar y su mirada es una franja estrecha centrada en el suelo, pero no tiene otra opción, porque su cabeza era como un peso muerto sobre sus hombros, un cuerpo cansado que pendía sin control, sin voluntad, sin poder moverlo. Que alguien más cargue con él, porque el propio Draco no puede.

-¿Harry?-

-Ron llama a un medimago…- dice el moreno con urgencia, siente los jadeos del rubio y realmente parece incapaz de respirar. Su piel está inusualmente pálida, amarillenta y sus labios están amoratados. Incluso su cuerpo parece menos cálido y un extraño sudor lo empapa completamente. –Draco…- lo llama, tratando de aguantar el peso del rubio, pero siente que se le resbala. Parece a punto del desmayo.

¿Qué mierda había pasado?

* * *

Lo último que había visto eran sus risueños ojos verdes y su flequillo de cabello negro, enmarcando su mirada de niña inocente.

-Dile a Theo que venga…- le sonrió con sus rasgos tan parecidos a los de su hermano, aunque ella tenía un poco más de su madre y Theo de su padre.

-Lucretia.- respondió sólo con su nombre, pero lo cierto es que todo su cuerpo gritaba por advertirle. Debía ponerla de sobre aviso. Debía decirle que no se acerque a Roukin, ¡no debía seguirlo!, pero sólo puede decir su nombre. –Lucretia.- a pesar de que ya ni siquiera sabe si es él o no, quien pronuncia su nombre. Después de todo su cabeza pesa y su mente no puede pensar con el ruido que hace su corazón en sus oídos, en el interior de su mente… y está el ruido de sus jadeos… porque no puede respirar.

El aire no entra en sus pulmones, su pecho duele… su garganta arde, herida, ajada. No puede respirar.

Siente otra vez aquel inesperado jalón, un impulso que tira desde algún lugar de su cabeza fuera del vínculo de la _Legeremancia_ , entonces abre los ojos y ve todo negro a su alrededor… ¿Estaba todavía en la cripta? ¿En la mente de Roukin? ¿Lucretía todavía estaba allí?

-¡¿Lucy?!- se sienta sobresaltado, no sabe dónde está. -¡¿Dónde estás… Lucy?!- extiende las manos tratando de alcanzarla, pero todo es suave y acolchado.

-¿Draco?- una ligera luz se enciende a su lado. Ve el rostro de Harry.

-¿Dónde… está…?- respira fuerte, profundo, su garganta está herida y su voz rasposa, más allá del tono desesperado e incierto. Entonces mira más allá, en busca de la niña, pero sólo ve los pies de la cama donde está acostado, el pasillo que lo separa de la otra hilera de catres, los estantes y las falsas ventanas en las habitaciones de descanso en el Cuartel de Aurores. Jadea y cada respiración duele. –Yo…-

-Debes tranquilizarte, Draco. ¿Me escuchas?- el moreno se sienta a su lado y toma su rostro entre ambas manos. Le observa en la penumbra y el rubio no sabe a dónde mirar, a él o la oscuridad que parece guardar secretos. Los misterios de la verdad y la culpa. ¿Aquella era la realidad? –Debes respirar hondo y tranquilizarte, ¿sí? Respira hondo.-

-Roukin…- jadeó, mirando a su alrededor… no sabía qué mirar, a quién mirar… todavía había demasiada ansiedad en su cuerpo y ni siquiera entiende bien lo que dice el moreno.

-Está de regreso en los calabozos.- responde. –Draco, saliste de la _Legeremancia_ con un ataque de pánico y si no te calmas ahora, tendré que llamar al medimago de nuevo… ¿me entiendes?- ¿en los calabozos? ¿Ataque de pánico?

-¿Dónde… dónde está Lucy?- le costaba respirar y su voz temblaba un poco.

-¿Quién es Lucy?-

"Lucy, la hermanita de Theo", pensó su mente. "Dile a Theo que venga…", dijo la voz de la niña, mirándolo de frente, sonriendo… su vestido azul y negro, el último vestido que utilizó… los últimos brillantes zapatos de charol que usó… los últimos pasos que caminó y las últimas palabras que dijo… habían sido para Roukin.

Draco gimió y comenzó a temblar, sus cejas se curvaron bajo el palpable sufrimiento que embargaba a su cuerpo. Para Harry no fue raro comenzar a ver el brillo húmedo en sus ojos, las lágrimas que rápidamente comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. Los jadeos uniéndose a sus sollozos ahogados, difíciles, tan hirientes como angustiosos.

-Draco…- lo abrazó apretadamente, tratando de contener su inexplicable sufrimiento. ¿Quién era Lucy?

A tientas buscó el vial con poción calmante que había dejado en la silla junto a la cama, lo destapó y con cuidado, le ayudó al rubio a beberlo. Segundos después el cuerpo de su compañero volvía a estar relajado, desmadejado entre sus brazos, sus ojos se habían cerrado y su respiración volvía lentamente a estar en calma.

Lo recostó de nuevo, cubriéndolo con las mantas. Observó su rostro tranquilo, su cabello suelto sobre la almohada, su palidez acentuada y sus labios que habían regresado a su rosado tono natural. Acarició su mejilla suave, su piel otra vez cálida, pero esta vez humedecida por lágrimas que no comprendía. Todo su exterior parecía volver a como era antes, parecía normal, pero no lo era. ¿Quién era Lucy? ¿Qué había sucedido en la mente de Roukin?

Harry conocía las secuelas que podía producir una _Legeremancia_ , que por infinitos motivos podía resultar mal. No sólo era culpa de una invasión mental mal realizada o un receptor demasiado bueno en _Oclumancia_ , habían miles de situaciones que podían vulnerar la conexión… y todo, simplemente, se iba a la mierda. La acción era demasiado voluble, no había otra forma de decirlo.

Y sabiéndolo, él se lo había pedido a Draco, se lo habría exigido de ser necesario. Él sabía que Roukin no era como Keane o Brahms o Sr. Dilmore, no era como cualquier otro mago detenido, había algo peligrosamente especial en él y aun así, había expuesto a su rubio al riesgo. Ni siquiera lo había meditado dos veces. No había meditado las desastrosas eventualidades del proceso, sólo había apreciado las ganancias del final.

¿Qué haría si Draco resultaba con secuelas? ¿Locura, daño psicológico, alguna enfermedad degenerativa? ¿Qué sería de él si lo perdía?

Merlín, ¿Draco estaría bien?

* * *

La próxima vez que despertó pudo distinguir las formas de su entorno. El tono blanquecino del cielo raso, la colcha azulada que lo cubría, las cortinas descorridas y las falsas ventanas dejando entrar algo de aquel encantamiento de luminiscencia. Luz mágica que trataba de imitar los rayos del sol durante el amanecer. Debían ser las cinco o seis de la mañana.

Respiró hondo, se sentía cansado y su garganta dolía como el infierno. Incluso le ardía al tragar. Entonces giró su rostro y miró a su costado, Harry dormía en la siguiente cama. Todavía estaba vestido con su uniforme y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba más fuera de la cama, que dentro. No necesitó pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta que Harry había estado velando su sueño durante la noche.

Draco se sentó en la cama y lo miró dormir, tal vez fueran sólo segundos o minutos, se sentía un poco confundido. Finalmente se levantó. Tenía cosas que hacer.

* * *

Miró el trozo de pergamino por centésima vez desde que volara en forma de avioncito, hasta sus manos, al inicio de la reunión. Como en un acto reflejo, miró hacia la entrada de la Sala de Conferencias… pero no era nada, sólo su ansiedad que lo hacía escuchar ruidos inexistentes y movimientos que eran simple esperanza jugando con su mente. Suspiró frustrado, sabiendo que Ron lo miraba con la misma atención que él le dedicaba a la puerta. Su amigo parecía querer decirle algo, tal vez algunas palabras que calmaran su preocupación, pero Ron era malo para ese tipo de cosas. Para confortar. Así que se limitaba a mirarlo con ojos penetrantes e inhalar bocanadas de aire como si quisiera iniciar una conversación, pero pronto el aire escapaba de su boca sin ningún gesto de consuelo y únicamente inseguridad.

Lo cierto es que Harry había despertado con tortícolis, no podía mover el cuello, le dolía la espalda y había pasado frío. Aunque lo peor de todo es que, al abrir los ojos, había encontrado la cama de Draco vacía. Y ni siquiera una nota de aviso.

El moreno se había vuelto loco buscándolo, pero el medimago que lo estaba revisando no lo había visto, a pesar de que había ido temprano hasta los dormitorios del Cuartel para controlar su estado. Los aurores que habían dormido cerca de ellos, tampoco lo habían visto. Ni Cobbs, Neville, Ron o Travers. Luego supo a través de los aurores de guardia en los calabozos, que el rubio había ido temprano en la mañana a visitar a Roukin, acompañado de dos magos pertenecientes al Departamento de la Buena Aplicación de la Magia. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

Entonces había llegado la hora de reunirse con el resto de la División y Harry había tenido que dejar la búsqueda de lado, esperando que Draco asistiera como siempre. Por su propio pie. Pero sólo había llegado un avioncito de pergamino, con un "Llegaré tarde. Comiencen sin mí", escrito con su elegante y hermosa caligrafía, que le resultaba tan familiar. Obviamente, la nota no había hecho nada más que aumentar su preocupación. ¿Estaría sucediendo algo con Roukin justo ahora?

Y no era sólo el asunto de Draco y no saber qué pasaba con él; también estaban sus compañeros que deseaban saber qué había sucedido en la Sala de interrogatorios, qué le había pasado al rubio, si es que había logrado descifrar la clave y cuál era el paso a seguir. Pero Harry no tenía nada que decirles. No había nada que comunicar: no tenía derecho a divulgar sobre el ataque de pánico del Draco y tampoco tenía ningún avance en el caso que notificar. Después de todo, ni siquiera sabía qué había sucedido durante la _Legeremancia_.

Era una mierda no saber.

-Penderghast me contó que tuvieron que llamar a un medimago para que lo revisara… creo que le lesionó algunos huesos de la cara y le soltó un par de dientes.- negó Travers con un gesto entre sorprendido y admirado.

-Estaba hecho una furia… se los juro, tuvimos que sacarlo de encima de Roukin entre los tres.- Seamus, como el buen zorro cotilla que era, ya les había contado a todos sobre cómo Draco había saltado sobre el pendejo sangre pura y casi le sacaba los ojos con sus propias manos. No tenía más antecedentes sobre el tema, pero el resto de la División parecía conforme con saber que habían contusiones, sangre y mucho dolor de por medio. –Con los nudillos raspados y llenos de sangre, pataleando como un gato de espaldas… casi y botaba espuma por la boca… era una verdadera Banshee enfurecida.- Ron carraspeó un poco incómodo. Harry lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que, si bien no deseaba defender al rubio, tampoco quería hacer burla de él. Aun cuando fueran sólo ridículas exageraciones para mantener al ánimo en alto.

Pero Cobbs no estaba interesado en el ánimo general, ni en cotilleos burlescos.

-¿Qué sucedió con Draco? ¿Dónde está?- fue lo primero que le preguntó a Harry, en cuento se reunieron.

-Malfoy llegará un poco tarde…- le había respondido, sin saber cuánto más decir. –Él debería explicar…- ¿debería? ¿Draco estaba en la obligación de decirles qué había sucedido? Al menos él no podría forzarlo a ello, ni hacer nada que el rubio no deseara. Ya no más. –Seguro nos contará qué sucedió.- eso esperaba.

Pero entonces el hombre negro lo había mirado fijamente, sus penetrantes ojos oscuros parecían tratar de sonsacarle alguna respuesta, una pista que evidenciara la magnitud del desastre.

Joseph estaba preocupado porque conocía la capacidad del rubio y si algo malo había pasado, es que no era nada sencillo, ni para hacer burla. Era serio, era algo que dejaría alguna huella. Estaban hablando de _Legeremancia_ , no de un maldito _Lumos_.

-¿Entonces qué?- escuchó y Harry miró hacia Travers, no sabiendo a qué se refería.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Ya ha pasado un buen rato, Harry… ¿qué va a pasar con la reunión?- Ron carraspeó nuevamente. -¿Vamos a tratar algún punto? ¿Algo?- el moreno simplemente apoyó la frente en su mano sobre la mesa y se rascó por encima de las cejas. Sentía los músculos un poco tensos.

"Ya no quiero que se utilice la _Legeremancia_. Ya no quiero exponer a Draco", pensó.

-No he hablado con él, así que no sé en qué posición estamos actualmente.- suspiró. No tenía ganas de hablarles, no quería pensar en las implicancias, ni siquiera deseaba estar ahí. Ni quería pensar en Robards pidiéndole alguna explicación de todo el alboroto con Roukin: un auror con un ataque de pánico durante la _Legeremancia_ , un medimago llamado de emergencia a mitad de la noche, un detenido con el rostro deshecho, todo el gasto de pociones e insumos de sanación… ¡y él ni siquiera sabía si el rubio había descubierto algo! ¡Estaba en blanco! Joder. Harry sólo quería buscar a Draco.

El murmullo continuó a su alrededor y el moreno agradeció que lo dejaran en paz. Cobbs se había sentado en su lugar habitual, junto a la vacía silla de su compañero y había mantenido la misma conducta que Harry. Silencio. Luciendo reflexivo y preocupado.

Con el paso de la mañana, todos comenzaron a pensar que la reunión terminaría sin ninguna novedad, ningún comentario importante, sin revisiones, ni nada productivo… hasta que sintieron el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Pero la figura que cruzó la entrada, distaba mucho del astuto hombre de caminar grácil que normalmente les saludaba con un elegante movimiento de cabeza, con alguna palabra dicha en voz suave o eventualmente, la gesticulación de una mano ligera y sutil. Todos vieron sus hombros caídos, su rostro todavía pálido y ojeroso, así como su caminar cansado. Difícil. Casi parecía arrastrar sus pies. El buen humor de Seamus se desinfló inmediatamente.

Harry lo miraba, tratando de contactar con sus ojos, pero el rubio parecía demasiado interesado en sus pensamientos para ser consciente de algo a su alrededor.

-Draco.- llamó finalmente el moreno, cuando lo vio sentarse en la silla vacía junto a él. Cobbs frunció el ceño, al otro lado.

-Lamento la demora.- dejó que sus manos descansaran sobre la mesa y sus plateados ojos parecieron seguir la misma dirección.

-¿Qué está pasando?- consultó el hombre negro, girándose hacia él. Era la pregunta que todos deseaban hacer, pero que nadie se atrevía a pronunciar. Ni siquiera la ansiedad de Harry se lo había permitido.

-Tuve que realizar una demanda formal en el Wizengamot, esta mañana.-

-¿Una demanda?- el moreno frunció el ceño y deseó tomar la pálida mano que languidecía mustia sobre la superficie de madera dorada. -¿Contra quién?- pero era obvia la respuesta.

-Roukin.- dijo y su garganta se había estrangulado aquel asqueroso apellido, sonando tenso, apretado. –Durante la _Legeremancia_ … lo vi.- Draco lamió sus labios y por un instante se prolongó un silencio inquieto y espeso, nadie lo deseaba, pero todos temían perturbar a la dolorosa imagen que representaba Draco Mafoy. –Él puede ser el responsable de… varias desapariciones y…- suspiró y así parecía como si un recuerdo asaltara toda su seguridad, -muertes… de niños, durante la guerra.-

-¿Niños?- Demelza lo miró sorprendida y su gesto, lentamente comenzó a manifestar su horror. -¿Dices que Roukin asesinó niños?-

-¿Pero nunca tuvieron pruebas de su participación durante la guerra, ni nada contra él los años previos o posteriores?- Travers parecía confundido.

-Yo lo vi… a través de los encantamientos de censuras y cegadores, detrás de los hechizos modificadores e inhibidores… yo… yo lo vi.- y toda la tensión de su cuerpo terminó saliendo como un gemido ahogado, de su garganta. Entonces ocultó el rostro tras sus manos y frotó su piel, mientras su respiración se escuchaba fuerte y dificultosa. –Finnigan iba diciendo las palabras,- negó sin descubrir su cara, -iba nombrando las veintiocho familias hasta que llego a los Nott y de algún modo… tal vez fuera el Espliego, el _Veritaserum_ , tal vez fuera sólo el sonido de aquel nombre… o la incidencia del recuerdo en mi propia mente… el jardín trasero en casa de los Nott… de Theo y Lucy…- suspiró.

-¿Theodor Nott?- Ron frunció el ceño, tratando de reunir nombre y rostro, entre los chicos de Slytherin que habían estado en su curso.

-Él era mi amigo, uno de mis mejores amigos.- suspiró otra vez. Su rostro se alejó de sus manos y sus ojos se perdieron esta vez en el muro delante suyo, al otro lado de la habitación. No era al pelirrojo a quien miraba, ni a Demelza, sino un espacio inexistente, vacío, indeterminado. –Lucretia era su hermana.-

-Oh, mierda…- para Seamus era bastante evidente lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué viste?-

-Warren…- advirtió Harry, lo que menos quería era que Draco tuviera que revivir lo que sea que hubiese pasado en la mente de Roukin. Pero podía comprender el interés de su compañero, después de todo era un Bones.

-La mitad de mi familia fue asesinada por los mortífagos, Potter, es mi derecho saber.- ese fue el primer momento en que el rubio se giró a mirar a alguien directamente.

Sus plateados ojos de tormenta observaron el rostro tosco y serio del hombre, reconociendo los rasgos que caracterizaban a su familia, el cabello castaño cobrizo, los ojos pequeños, las mejillas normalmente rosadas como si vivieran bajo una eterna sensación de vergüenza y aquellas pecas, que más parecían suaves manchas en la nariz y un poco en lo alto de las mejillas. Con sólo mirarlo podía recordar a su padre Edgar Bones, Lucius le había dicho que era un mago demasiado honesto para su gusto. Edgar, su mujer y casi todos sus hijos, salvo Warren, habían muerto siendo miembros de la Orden de Fénix. Amelia Bones fue hermana de Edgar, toda la Comunidad Mágica sabía que fue asesinada por el propio Voldemort. Susan Bones, sobrina de Warren, había resultado herida durante la última batalla en Hogwarts. Los Bones parecían igual de malditos que los Longbottom y los Potter.

Draco trató de recordar algún niño o niña que respondiera a los rasgos de su compañero, algo que le diera esperanzas o le revelara alguna clase de verdad para el hombre, pero sólo podía pensar en Lucy. Toda mirada se volvía verde, todo rostro se transformaba en la forma redondeaba y pálida de la infancia, todo cabello se tornaba ennegrecido y adornado por un flequillo suelto, divertido. Todo se transformaba en sus risas inocentes, en su voz juguetona llamando a su hermano.

"Theo siempre había querido criar crups".

-El señor Nott falleció a inicios de nuestro sexto año, durante una incursión de los mortífagos. Él era un fanático, un obsesivo de la condición de sangre, igual que toda su familia y que mi padre. Theo estaba siendo obligado a seguir sus pasos y la señora Nott no fue capaz de negarse, de oponer resistencia, aun cuando estaba viendo que su familia estaba siendo destruida y que…- lamió sus labios. Tal vez a nadie le interesaran sus palabras, pero Draco no estaba consciente de ello, no estaba pensando en contar una historia, sólo recordaba cómo la credulidad había obligado a sus familias, a invitar a la maldad dentro de sus hogares, -Voldemort había comenzado a reunir a sus seguidores en casa de los Nott, mortífagos, carroñeros, alimañas de todo tipo. Theo no podía negarse y según los demás mortífagos, él debería sentirse honrado.- no faltaron los gruñidos o los bufidos de disgusto, pero Draco no quitó los ojos de él y Warren siguió su relato sin decir nada. Sorprendentemente atento y humilde a todos sus comentarios.

-Roukin asistía a esas reuniones.- señaló Travers.

-No lo recuerdo, pero al parecer coincidimos más de una vez.- asintió y todo en el rubio parecía demostrar el peso de ese conocimiento. La tortura de un pasado que pudo ser diferente, que pudo ser mejor. –Hubo una vez… una semana, en que Lucius me arrastró con él a casa de los Nott. Había gente entrando y saliendo todo el día, todos los días.- esta vez Harry se dio cuenta que a Draco se le dificultaba continuar hablando, lamía sus labios con insistencia, apretaba la boca cada vez que terminaba alguna oración, suspiraba y tragaba duro y sus manos se movían imparables, nerviosas sobre la mesa, apretándose los dedos entre ellas, tocando su barbilla, tapando su boca y sobando su cuello. Incluso su magia se había vuelto áspera, esquiva y angustiada, se sentía de un modo como nunca antes la había percibido. No quería ser tocada, ni consolada. No quería danzar en la sensualidad de la complementariedad, de los perfectos compañeros. –Theo debía comportarse como el dueño de casa y estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas a su alrededor… mientras que la señora Nott, ella… parecía estar siempre asustada, aunque pretendía no demostrarlo. Fue uno… uno de esos días…- carraspeó y sus dedos se presionaron sobre sus labios de forma desesperada, -uno de esos días… Lucy desapareció. Ella tenía nueve años… cuando desapareció dentro de su propia casa.-

Sus palabras parecías ir dirigidas a él. Malfoy parecía querer responder a sus exigencias deliberadamente, sin secretos, sin dejar de afrontar cierta responsabilidad, sin pretender esquivar su pasado y aunque no lo admitiría, Warren podría agradecer la intención. El problema era que, lo que había comenzado como un egoísta celo a su propia susceptibilidad, ahora se había transformado en remordimiento frente al evidente desasosiego que sometía al rubio Slytherin. Su intención y derecho era saber cuáles eran los crímenes de Roukin, pero a pesar de las diferencias que compartía con el rubio y su anterior deseo de herirlo, su propósito actual no era ese. El tipo parecía a punto de un ataque nervioso.

Y ya ni siquiera lo miraba, sus ojos habían vuelto a alejarse de la realidad y ahora miraban a través de él, tal vez el muro… o tal vez fuera sólo el aire vacío que lo separaba de los recuerdos.

-En ese momento el tío Walden McNair se encargó de organizar la búsqueda… me acuerdo que Theo estaba como loco, no quería decirle a su madre, pero las horas pasaban y era obvia su ausencia.- Harry sintió aquel suspiro en boca del rubio, como la exhalación de todos sus pesares, de todo su pasado regresando para torturarlo. Podía verlo en sus gestos, en el oscurecido color de sus ojos y la tensa forma de sus labios angustiados. Podía percibirlo en la sensación de su energía que se evidenciaba agreste, árida, intocable, guardando un dolor recóndito, antiguo y latente, como la culpa y el resentimiento añejo. Había una noción de constancia que torturaba. –Pasamos toda la noche buscando, su casa abarcaba varios acres de bosque, de praderas, de cerros y riveras, simplemente era demasiado grande para nosotros, a pesar de las escobas y los encantamientos localizadores… supongo que de todas formas no iban a servir.- entonces su boca hizo un gesto, una distención que podría haber sido el inicio de una sonrisa, algo cercano a la ironía, tal vez a la incredulidad, pero que terminó simplemente en una mueca adolorida. No había nada más, ningún otro sentimiento posible. Todo iniciaba y terminaba en pesar.

Todo era dolor… los recuerdos, las imágenes en su mente… rostros, nombres, ojos verdes y cabello oscuro… vestidos de princesa y zapatos de charol…

Movió su cabeza, negando y apretando los labios, sus manos volvieron a frotar su rostro y a agitarse con nerviosismo. Las palabras parecían resistirse a salir de su boca y Draco necesitada sacarlas, debía hacerlo. No sólo por Bones, no sólo por ser un recuerdo que pensó había olvidado, era para darle un nombre al autor que había acabado con la vida de una niña tan hermosa como Lucy. Debía denunciarlo, repudiarlo públicamente… ¡todos debían saberlo!

-Draco…- murmuró Joe y fue él quien se permitió hacer lo que Harry llevaba horas deseando. Rodeó al rubio con uno de sus brazos, acariciando su hombro, su brazo e incluso deslizando sus dedos sobre sus cabellos, entonces susurró algo en su oído. Para Harry era obvio que la intención de sus palabras eran la conciliación. -¿Estas bien?- Draco escuchó la grave voz de su amigo, -si no quieres continuar, no lo hagas… nosotros lo entendemos, ¿sí?- sólo pudo responderle con un asentimiento.

-Es sólo que…- volvió a negar. No era malo para un hombre mostrar vulnerabilidad, pero él era un auror, debería ser capaz de mantener la compostura. Tragó duro y se obligó a continuar. –Es sólo que vi crecer a Lucy… la conocí desde que era pequeña, nuestras familias eran muy cercanas y para mí era… no sé, como una hermanita o una pequeña prima. Ahora recuerdo una vez en que Theo hizo todo un berrinche porque Lucy nos seguía a todas partes, todavía era demasiado pequeña y había que ayudarla a caminar, no podía seguirnos el paso y nosotros queríamos ir al bosque al otro extremo de la propiedad. Lucy quería ir y lloró como una condenada cuando nos escapamos de ella corriendo… ella trató de seguirnos… recuerdo que nos gritaba que la esperemos, a Theo le decía… "Espérame hermanito"… luego se puso a llorar y nosotros nos fuimos.- Draco inclinó la cabeza y parecía que quisiera llorar, pero pronto alzó la cabeza y sus ojos lucían igual de secos y mustios. Harry habría preferido ver algo de vida, aunque fuera a través del brillo de una lágrima. –Fue el verano antes de entrar a Hogwarts, ella tenía cuatro años.-

En ese momento Harry vio que Demelza se retorcía en su asiento, apretando las manos contra su boca mientras lloraba. Para el moreno, lo que escuchaba era igual de terrible y desgarrador, pero tal vez estaba más preocupado en las reacciones y sentimiento del rubio, que en lo que había hecho Roukin. ¿Estaba siendo insensible?

Las manos de Joe volvieron a acariciarle, a confortarlo con una calidez sutil, amable y esta vez su magia también se unió a ese gesto consolador y de alguna forma, el rubio pensó en Ahsan. El viejo hombre no acostumbraba abrazarlo o tocarlo de forma fraternal, pero la sensación de su simple presencia, de sus palabras y voz calmante, era muy parecida a cualquier caricia amorosa. Ahsan había sido su aliento durante el peor momento de su vida, ahora volvía a necesitarlo.

-Finalmente encontraron algo cerca de un arroyo. Utilizando un encantamiento de rastreo, el señor Parkinson dio con una huella casi desvanecida en la orilla…- tragó con dificultad y recordó aquel preciso instante, no el recuerdo en la mente de Roukin, sino la escena que él mismo había vivido. Él y su amigo se habían acercado al lugar en escoba, mientras Walden McNair, los señores Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Montage y Blackfield, se reunían en un semi círculo junto a la orilla. –Yo estaba con Theo, cuando lanzaron el _Periculum_ … fue extraño, porque al llegar sólo vimos un bolso como el que usábamos en Hogwarts y todos estaban alrededor, con el agua hasta las rodillas. Entonces Theo me preguntó que dónde estaba Lucy, por qué habían lanzado el _Periculum_ si ella no estaba allí… qué estaban haciendo todos… cuál era la pista, la huella…- la mente de Harry completo los hecho como el buen auror que era y no pudo hacer más que alzar sus cejas y abrir su boca levemente, como si quisiera decir algo, como si deseara negar el presentimiento de esas palabras horrorosas. No podía ser verdad, pero allí estaban. -Lucy sí estaba allí, era… era casi obvio, pero parecía imposible… ¿Cómo… cómo era posible que una niña de nueve años pudiera estar dentro de un bolso?-

-Merlín bendito…- jadeó Demelza, mientras una exhalación general resonaba en la sala.

-Ese hijo de puta.- Seamus parecía tan sorprendido como todos los demás, de una forma que era casi increíble. ¿Qué clase de ser humano le hacía algo así a una niña pequeña?

-Lo hizo con una sierra… utilizaba métodos muggles para evitar las huellas de magia, pero hubo un _Petrificus totalus_ y… no sé…-

-¿Qué va a suceder ahora con Roukin?- preguntó Bones.

-Si se acoge la demanda, el Wizengamot abrirá un expediente. Será sometido a _Legeremancia_ , _veritaserum_ y otros medios de interrogación hasta obtener algo más de información… también van a reabrir y cotejar los casos de niños asesinados o desaparecidos durante la guerra.- el trigueño le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Robards ya lo sabe?- esta vez fue Ron.

-No he hablado con él… no había hablado con nadie hasta ahora, pero supongo que le llegará una copia de la denuncia durante la mañana o la tarde.- negó. Robards era lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento.

Había gente más importante que debería saber… personas que sí habían sentido la pérdida de Lucretia. Ellos deberían saberlo.

-Necesito decírselo a Theo…- murmuró, como si esa obviedad hubiera estado siempre delante de sus ojos. –Necesito hablar con él.-

-Draco,- lo llamó Harry, tomando su mano sobre la mesa. Su voz sonó calmada, pero firme, -entiendo que debas conversar con Nott, es… es lógico, así que no te preocupes de nada más por hoy. Habla con él y tómate el resto del día, mañana podemos continuar hablando sobre lo que averiguaste a través de la _Legeremancia_ , ¿sí?- el rubio alzó la cabeza y lo miró durante segundos que le parecieron eternos. Sus ojos seguían secos y opacos. Todo su rostro lucía el cansancio del dolor constante. -¿Esta bien?-

-Sí…-

-Recuerda ir a ver al medimago, él debía controlar tu salud esta mañana… pociones que deberías tomar, viales, exámenes…- lo cierto es que el moreno no sabía qué más decir, no estaba seguro qué expresar con palabras, cuando lo único que deseaba era acercarse a él y arrastrarlo a un abrazo apretado, cálido y dónde sólo estuvieran los dos. Quería consolarlo y suavizar sus angustias, pero de un modo en que sólo la intimidad pudiera dar valor a sus gestos. Donde sólo estando los dos, la debilidad pueda ser revelada como un acto sincero y legítimo. No le parecía correcto que los ojos de cualquiera vieran su dolor, personas que no lo conocían ni lo querían como él lo hacía.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?- Joe le pregunta, mientras le acaricia la nuca y sus cabellos dorados se enredan entre sus largos dedos morenos.

-No, estoy bien… gracias.- intenta una sonrisa, pero finalmente se levanta. Draco mira la mesa delante suyo, pero no ha llevado nada, ni la carpeta, ni pergaminos, libros o su cuaderno negro de anotaciones del laboratorio, no tiene que recoger o preparar nada, así que esos segundos le parecen algo incierto; como si hubiera algo en su rutina que faltara por hacer. Sus manos se sienten vacías y tiene la imperiosa necesidad de retorcer sus dedos. Es entonces cuando escucha a Demelza intentado sorber sus lágrimas y el rubio se da cuenta que todos lo miraban. ¿Estaban sorprendidos? ¿Esperaban verlo llorar también? ¿Estaban desilusionados porque no había mencionado nada sobre la clave? –Yo…- carraspea, -sé cuál es la clave… o sea, cuál podría ser la clave. Sólo necesito este día para arreglar mis asuntos y mañana podré decirles todo sobre la _Legeremancia_. Lo prometo.-

-Claro, no te preocupes.- respondió Harry, viendo cómo todos miraban expectantes al rubio parado frente a ellos.

-Ey, Malfoy, las cosas estarán iguales cuando regreses.- dice Finnigan. –Espero que todo te vaya bien con Nott y… mañana podemos continuar con el caso. Sin prisas.- sonrió y hubieron varios asentimientos a su alrededor.

Draco volvió a dar las gracias y a esbozar gestos que pretendían ser confiados, tranquilos o tal vez espontáneos, pero resultaban ser demasiado tensos y lamentables. Había demasiado en sus ojos y en el tono de su voz, que todos se daban cuenta de ello. Luego que se hubo marchado no quedó más que silencio en la Sala de Conferencias, fue entonces que Harry se permitió suspirar profundo y apretadamente, mientras se recargaba sobre su asiento. Demelza aún trataba de menguar sus lágrimas. Cobbs se sostenía la cabeza con preocupación. Bones miraba la superficie de la mesa con rostro inexpresivo, mientras que Ron y Seamus murmuraban suavemente.

* * *

Saben que continuará… a pesar de lo triste =(

Todxs tienen razón al mencionar que esta situación dejará alguna huella en Draco, el pasado y la familia, vuelve a hincar las uñas sobre su consciencia.

Nos vemos el próximo sábado =3

¿Me merezco un comentario?


	29. Hanuman III

¡Hola nuevamente!

Rápidamente, paso a sus comentarios: **SuicideFreakWord** (A mí también me dio mucha penita, por Lucy y por Draco, al tener que revivir y ser testigo de todo, una vez más), **Erisikol** (Lo que me gusta de esta parte de la historia, es que Draco también se quiebra y demuestra aspectos que antes no veíamos, como la ira, el descontrol o el arrepentimiento), **Sonyeke** , **SeLu-IV** (Siento mucho las lágrimas de todxs y lo peor de todo, es que no sé si veamos algo de luz próximamente ¿? =/), **Sinideas** (Es cierto, ahora hay que ver qué tipo de decisiones va a tomar nuestro rubio), **Lunita23** (Nunca me imaginé que se podría entender de esa manera, aunque es cierto que la compatibilidad entre ambos es demasiado perfecta (no quiero spoilear, pero tiene que ver algo que va a suceder más adelante, que no es mpreg! XD), hay demasiadas cosas que se sienten y que van más allá, casi como si estuvieran destinados o algo… pero sí, entiendo completamente lo que me dices. Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que les des una oportunidad a los otros fics que tengo publicados =D Saludos!), **CuquiLuna3** (Has dado en el clavo!, aunque hay un "pero…", a ver qué te parece este capítulo =P), **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** (Jajajaj… Estoy de acuerdo en que le tenía que tocar un poco de drama a nuestro rubio, ya estaba muy perfecto. Tu corazón es muy estoico! XD, lo interesantes es que Draco habla del Tío McNair y de los demás mortifagos con el afecto y la confianza, de una familia defendiendo la desaparición de una niña a manos de "uno de ellos". Hay una cierta traición y la revelación de la muerte de un inocente y querido. Una herida antigua que evidencia ciertas falencias que no quiero spoilear XD Draco en India: sí. Más personajes conocidos: tal vez XD Nos estamos leyendo!), **Luna23** (Tienes un muy buen punto ahí!, ahora tienes que ver qué sucede en este capítulo… =D) y **Anónimo** (Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Es terrible que Draco haya tenido que revivir el hecho, sin contar con las responsabilidades con Nott que eso conlleva. Las personas como Roukin, en la vida real, son cosas impensables, que uno no puede creer que existan. Es horrible).

Creo que me extendí demasiado… pero bueno, sus palabras me hacen muy feliz! =D

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: Hanuman III**

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Travers.

-Esperar…- se alzó de hombros. Ya lo habían dicho, esperarían a que Draco regresara para continuar con el caso. –Continúen con sus actividades habituales, y si es cierto que Draco pudo conseguir la clave… Travers, que pongan a Brahms bajo estrés, lo quiero quebrado y desarmado mentalmente, para cuando nos deshagamos del encantamiento de censura.-

-Bien.-

-Seamus… - pronunció tentativamente, de pronto asaltándolo una idea. –Sé que dije que no haríamos nada, pero ya que tenemos una denuncia en el Wizengamot, quiero que te hagas cargo de ella.- si bien pensó que alguien se quejaría por el término "tenemos" en su comentario y la inclusión de todo el equipo frente a un conflicto que sólo involucraba al Slytherin, vio satisfactoriamente, que todos apoyaban la moción. Ya eran un equipo.

-Es un Malfoy, ¿no?- acotó el irlandés, comprendiendo inmediatamente las inseguridades de su jefe. –La denuncia proviene del hijo de un importante mortífago, pidiendo que se investigue la muerte de la hija de otro importante mortífago… el montón de viejos del Wizengamot dirán lo que quieran, pero para todos es sabido que a la Central no le gusta gastar recursos en mortífagos o en sus descendientes.-

-Si es necesario, puedes poner la demanda a nombre de la División 3.- enfatizó Harry. –Iré yo mismo a hablar con Robards para informar sobre la nueva situación.- Ron alzó una ceja, ¿desde cuándo su amigo tenía los cojones para ir e imponerle algo al Jefe de Aurores? Casi quiso sonreír.

-¿Quién era Nott?- escuchan de pronto y Harry ve que Cobbs todavía luce aquel gesto preocupado que le había dedicado a su rubio amigo, mientras lo abrazaba consoladoramente. Su ceño está levemente fruncido y sus ojos están fijos sobre la superficie de la mesa. Harry no está seguro de cómo tomar las reacciones que ve en él. ¿Es la preocupación de un amigo? ¿Habrían celos involucrados, tal vez incertidumbre o sólo curiosidad? –Ustedes eran compañeros de año, ¿no?-

-Sí, bueno, Nott…- suspiró el moreno, mirando a Ron y Seamus en un intento de darle respuesta al hombre, -Nott era uno de los mejores amigos de Draco, él mismo lo dijo.-

En el colegio Harry siempre había estado pendiente del rubio, mirándolo, espiándolo, hablando acerca de él, interponiéndose entre el Slytherin y los demás estudiantes, ante la más mínima provocación. Quizás por eso todos creían que Harry Potter tenía alma de mártir o de Salvador o de puritano defensor de pobres incautos -todas esas malditas etiquetas, que siempre había odiado-, pero todo radicaba en un solo hecho: nunca había podido alejar su cabeza de Malfoy.

Sea como fuere y debía reconocerlo, tal vez su radicalismo adolescente había creado alguna extraña manía con él, incluso involucrando un poco de malas intenciones contra el Slytherin, porque no podía negar que había intentado perjudicar al rubio más de una vez, molestándolo, inculpándolo, engañándolo y mirándolo de malas maneras, deseándole dolor desde la distancia, pero siempre había sido sólo con él. Malfoy parecía ser el alfa y el omega del mal… antes de conocer a Voldemort, obviamente. Por eso nunca se había interesado mucho en cuanto a sus detestables secuaces. Ni siquiera en Crabe y Goyle que eran literalmente sus guardaespaldas y eso que, para atizarle un buen puñetazo a Malfoy, generalmente debía pasar primero por encima de esos dos mastodontes.

También sabía que existía la chica Parkinson, el rubio había ido con ella al Baile de quinto año y la chica además de parecer una devota enamorada, siempre buscaba colgarse de su brazo. Entre las otras serpientes, Harry sabía que Zabini, Nott y Bullstrode, eran compañía habitual para Draco… pero no sabía más.

Tal vez en Hogwarts hubieran otros chicos y chicas que lo conocieran mejor que el propio Harry, algunos mayores o menores, no lo sabía. Del mismo modo como no sabía que Draco tenía buenas relaciones con algunos chicos de Ravenclaw, con Terry Boot o Anthony Goldstein. Él, que se había enorgullecido de saber cómo reaccionaba Malfoy a sus puyas, no podía decir qué significaba Nott para él.

-Era parte de su grupo cercano.- comentó el irlandés como si hablara del sol. –Solían juntarse ellos cinco, tenían la costumbre de pasar las vacaciones juntos en la casa de uno u otro… ya sabes, aburriéndose en sus mansiones con decenas de habitaciones, cientos de acres y todo lo que un niño deseara tener.- giró los ojos con una sonrisa sarcástica. Seamus parecía querer aligerar un ambiente que se sentía cargado de pesar, rastros de lágrimas y suspiros llenos de lamentos. –Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabe y Gregory Goyle. Incluso sus padres eran cercanos, los Malfoy y los Nott han tenido negocios en común por siglos. Las únicas chicas del grupo eran Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bullstrode. A Parkinson le gustó Malfoy como hasta quinto o sexto año, ya después le interesó cualquier tipo y de hecho salió con decenas de chicos… hasta la última batalla.- de pronto sonrió. -¿Sabían que a Bullstrode le gustaba Ernie MacMillan? Era de conocimiento público y para los chicos de Hufflepuff era habitual hacer burla de ella… era… divertido y terrible. Pobre chica.-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Ron lo miró con sospecha.

-Honestamente…- suspiró, -porque los escuchaba conversar, en el tren, en el gran comedor, en clases, en los recreos. Nadie se da cuenta, pero soy muy bueno escuchando conversaciones ajenas.-

-¿Por qué quieres saber sobre Nott?- Ron miró al hombre negro.

-Porque estoy preocupado… no de ese tipo Nott, sino de la reacción de Draco, por cómo está tomando esta información, cómo parece sufrir tanto pero su rostro no dice nada. No se lamenta como habría esperado, no llora ni se acongoja abiertamente. Vio cómo mataban a una niña de nueve años y por quién sentía algún tipo de afecto fraternal, pero su voz no tenía reacción y… y miraba a Bones como si le debiera alguna respuesta lógica… y después se preocupa porque no ha mencionado nada sobre la clave.- negó y parecía confundido por algo. –No sé, no entiendo qué está pensando por su cabeza, él no es así.- reiteró. -¿Todavía estará en shock? ¿Era así antes, en su época de colegio?- esta vez Cobbs miró directamente a Harry como si fuera su responsabilidad darle respuesta a su preocupación. Pero el moreno no sabía qué decir.

Pensó en el Draco del colegio, durante sexto y séptimo año. Pensó en el armario evanescente y la Sala de los Menesteres. Recordó aquel día en que encontró al rubio llorando en los baños del séptimo piso y el conocimiento de que el Slytherin le había confesado su tormento a Myrtle la llorona. Recordó el rostro del rubio a un palmo del suyo, cuando los carroñeros lo habían llevado a la fuerza a la Mansión Malfoy y cuando Draco no pudo enfrentarlo, detenerlo, ni herirlo en la Sala de los Menesteres, justo antes que Crabbe desatara el fuego demoniaco.

Harry lo supo al final de todo, de la guerra y los juicios, pudo darse cuenta que el chico siempre había tratado de parecer un mortifago, siempre simulando odiar a Dumbledore, al niño-que-vivió, a los Griffindor, a la Orden del Phoenix, escupiendo las palabras sangre sucia y mestizo. Draco participaba y permitía que las pequeñas situaciones ocurrieran, como delatar el Ejército de Dumbledore a la perra de Umbridge; pero en los momentos en que realmente importaba, no había dicho nada. No lo había delatado. Había simulado no reconocerlo.

Ya desde quinto año, el rubio había tenido que aprender a aparentar y mantenerse en silencio frente a muchas cosas. Y saber sobre las aprensiones de Draco, sólo lo hacían sentirse más preocupado de lo que ya estaba. Cobbs tenía razón, había algo muy malo con la falta de reacción del Slytherin… sobre todo ahora, que el rubio parecía haberse congraciado con su pasado, mostrándose como una persona completamente diferente, más abierto y extrovertido, tolerante, sin prejuzgar y sin ese orgullo recalcitrante, ahora gentil e interesado en los demás. Era un hombre nuevo.

-Es cierto, en el colegio no decía mucho cuando estaba bajo presión… como cuando Voldemort se metió en su casa.- respondió el moreno y Cobbs asintió.

-¿Tú te ocuparás de él?- preguntó a su vez.

-Sí, voy a comunicarme con él, e iré a su casa.- qué caso tenía ocultar la relación que compartía con el rubio, del resto de la División. Lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento era el espanto de Warren. –Durante la noche, cuando despertó de la poción relajante, parecía un poco confundido sobre qué era la realidad y qué parte de la _Legeremancia_ … así que, tal vez tengas razón y todavía esté bajo algún tipo de shock o síntoma parecido.- no quería pensar en que el mal uso de la _Legeremancia_ , le hubiese provocado secuelas psicológicas.

-Bien.-

* * *

Decidido a darle un poco de espacio al rubio, el moreno había ido a casa de sus amigos Ron y Hermione a cenar. A pesar de la sensación de ansiedad, la preocupación y las poderosas ganas de verlo, Harry mantuvo la distancia y trató de interesarse en las Leyes a favor de las criaturas mágicas, que su amiga le estaba comentando. Algo sobre centauros y reservas protegidas, marcas de territorio y designios astrales. Podría haber sido interesante, si no fuera por sus actuales inquietudes y pronto el movimiento vacilante de su rodilla bajo la mesa, el constante carraspeo y sus manos frotando su cabello desesperadamente, se volvieron algo insoportable tanto para el moreno como para sus compañeros.

Hermione cambió de tema varias veces, tratando de atraer su atención y de hecho, se enfocó en preguntarle directamente sobre cualquier cosa. "¿Crees que los Chuddle Cannons por fin ganen este fin de semana?", fue su intento más abatido y el moreno supo que teniendo únicamente la existencia de Draco en la mente, no sería buena compañía para nadie. Casi podría haber sentido lastima por la insistencia de su amiga, si se hubiese dado cuenta.

El postre fue un extraño instante donde todos parecían presentir el deseo del moreno por comer rápido y marcharse, aun cuando normalmente compartía algunas cervezas con el pelirrojo y veían algo de televisión. Tres pares de ojos rodaban entre ellos a la espera del anuncio, pero era tan evidente la incomodidad, que Harry sólo suspira y se obliga a quedarse un poco más, sintiéndose disculpado porque lo ocurrido con el rubio, realmente era un escenario de cuidado. Debían comprenderlo, después de todo era su deber de jefe, de compañero… era de su interés, porque estaba enamorado de Draco.

Por eso el té después de la cena estuvo plagado de soslayadas miradas hacia el reloj de pared y la sobremesa posterior, fue tensa, aburrida y sin sentido. Dejó la casa de sus amigos a eso de las nueve de la noche, para dirigirse a Grimmauld Place y tratar de comunicarse vía chimenea con el rubio.

Había prometido hablar con Draco, pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, aun cuando intentó enviarle un mensaje por lechuza, contactar por chimenea, aparecerse en su departamento o siquiera acercarse caminando a la entrada de su casa, nada había funcionado. Todos los medios mágicos de comunicación estaban bloqueados y su departamento tenía un perímetro de restricción que le había impedido tocar a su puerta e incluso, impedía que el venado de su patronus pudiera traspasar la barrera con el sencillo "Por favor, quiero hablar contigo".

Se quedó a cinco metros de la entrada del departamento, mirando la lustrosa superficie pintada de la puerta y los números de metal dorado. No veía luz a través del umbral, ni escuchaba movimiento en su interior y aunque quisiera lanzar un _Homenum revelio_ , el encantamiento no alcanzaba a llegar a destino y Harry no podía saber si Draco estaba en casa. Frunció el ceño, sin saber qué estaba sucediendo.

Había prometido contactar con él… quería hablar con él, necesitaba verlo.

* * *

Suspiró suavemente, moviendo su cuello e intentando masajear los nudos que sabía, se habían formado al inicio de su espalda. La tarde anterior había sido algo así como "paradójica" o tal vez "hiperrealista", lleno de poderosos sentimientos contradictorios, como un hondo dolor compartiendo espacio con el sosiego, la lastima lacerante junto a la compasión y la conmoción por ese pequeño, ínfimo, sentimiento de alegría al ver el rostro de su amigo Theodore Nott a través de las verdes brazas de la chimenea. Su corazón se apretó padesciente en cuanto escuchó su voz, podía reconocerlo, pero sonaba más grave, más varonil, más de hombre. Es que hacía tanto que no sabía nada de él, que no lo veía, que no lo escuchaba, que no lo sentía a su lado como en el pasado. Hacía tanto que no se preguntaba qué era de la vida de sus amigos.

Y observar el rostro de Theo le había provocado felicidad, nostalgia, satisfacción, del mismo modo como la consternación lo asaltaba con cada minuto que pasaba en su compañía. Un golpe bajo que se retorcía en su interior, con culpa, con arrepentimiento. Con inquietud.

Tuvieron que pasar ocho años y una situación lamentable, para intentar, para buscar… para recordar hablar con su antiguo amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos. Si no fuera por Roukin y la visión de Lucy, quizás nunca habría sucedido. ¿Qué decía eso de él? ¿Qué decía eso del valor y la pureza de su amistad?

Por eso todo le parecía con un cierto tinte de ilusión. Una ensoñación con deseos acerca del pasado, melancolía por lo que fue y el contraste con lo que vivía ahora. Theo y Potter. Blaise y Cobbs. Greg y Neville. ¿Con quiénes había vivido los momentos más difíciles de su vida? ¿A quiénes estaba ayudando?

Todo parecía parte de su imaginación.

Frotó su rostro y recordó que apenas había dormido un par de horas durante la madrugada. Sólo dos horas. Hacía años que su consciencia no se comportaba como una puntillosa maldita hija de puta, recordándole palabras, acciones, decisiones, pensamientos y las consecuencias, la profundidad de la vida y la importancia de las intenciones… y… Merlín, estaba tan cansado, tan cansado, que en cuanto vio el rostro apocalíptico de Joe, no pudo evitar hacer un mohín. No quería ni pensar en todas las explicaciones que tendría que darle a sus demás compañeros. Y sobre todo a Potter.

Había pensado que sería el primero en llegar a la Sala de Conferencias y que sería el primero en encontrarse con el Slytherin, pero cuando vio la puerta abierta, tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Por eso se había acercado silenciosamente, de algún modo esperaba que Merlín le regalara la oportunidad de ver a un solitario Draco aguardando a que comience la reunión. Honestamente esperaba un poco de compensación divina, después de la maldita noche que había pasado. Preocupado por el rubio y sin saber cómo contactarlo.

Pero ciertamente, el azar no estaba de su parte, porque vio a Draco conversando con Cobbs. El hombre negro lo miraba desde su altura y con el ceño fruncido, mientras el rubio decía algo con gesto desinteresado. Como si realmente no le importara la expresión impaciente y tensa, en el rostro del hombre. No podía escuchar nada y era riesgoso si se aproximaba un poco más, así que con el mismo silencio y cuidado, se alejó de la entrada y esperó a que el resto del equipo apareciera, pero la sensación de incomodidad no hizo más que incrementar.

Parecía como si Draco le permitiera a Cobbs ese espacio de conversación que a Harry no le había otorgado. De hecho le había cerrado todas las posibilidades en la cara. ¿Por qué? ¿Habría alguna justificación? Es que Harry no quería sentirse ofendido, pero…

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Ron cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la Sala de Conferencias. Inadvertidamente Seamus se acercó a revisar algunas de las carpetas del caso.

-Nada…- respondió el moreno, antes de mirar a Draco por unos segundos. No había sido a propósito, pero sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente observar su rostro pálido, su cabello sedoso y sus ojos plateados.

-¿Cómo la está pasando Malfoy?-

-No sé.-

-¿No hablaste con él ayer?- Ron lo miró extrañado.

-No… no pude contactarlo.- se alzó de hombros, como si no le importara o como si no tuviera más opción. –Pero no importa, está aquí y parece estar bien, así que…- volvió a hacer ese gesto impreciso y una sensación de ofuscación le provocó un poco de rabia. No quería hablar de tema. –Atención gente- llamó al equipo para que se fueran sentando a la mesa, -vamos a comenzar la reunión… ya es hora.-

-Ah… pero antes las noticias.- soltó el irlandés. -Gracias a mis habilidades de persuasión con la encantadora encargada de la oficina de ingresos del Wizengamot, la denuncia fue inscrita oficialmente bajo la División 3 y con sólo mencionar el nombre de Harry Potter, obtuvo el lacre de prioridad y será revisada por el tribunal antes de finalizar la semana. ¿Qué les parece?- entonces movió sus cejas encantadoramente. –De nada… de nada… Pero eso no es todo. Malfoy…- miró directamente al rubio. –Como todos supusimos que querrías tener a alguien confiable para el seguimiento de la denuncia y por el momento estamos ocupados con el caso, hablé con tú jefe de División, con Ioan McGowan y él estará a cargo durante el tiempo que sea necesario. Pensé en él porque es uno de los aurores más viejos del Cuartel, peleó contra Voldemort durante las dos guerras y Robards lo tiene en bastante estima. No hay mejor opción.- sonrió y a continuación, extendió un pliego de pergamino hacia el rubio. –Esta es una copia del ingreso de la denuncia, tiene todos los detalles de los involucrados, de los denunciantes, del juez que se encargará de su presentación ante el Wizengamot e incluso tiene los datos referidos a la imputación de Roukin y las pesquisas que realizará el Departamento del Correcto uso de la Magia… la lista está casi al final y a medida que vaya avanzando la denuncia, un encantamiento vinculante va marcando las resoluciones en uno de los costados. Así sabrás cómo marcha todo.- asintió Seamus, mirando a Draco un segundo antes de girarse hacia Harry. –Misión cumplida jefe.-

-Bien hecho.- asintió el moreno, pero después de semejante exposición se sentía un poco cohibido. ¿Sería que a su rubio no le agradaría que él se involucrara de esa manera en sus asuntos? Sea como fuere, Draco revisó la totalidad del pergamino y asintió con gesto bastante sorprendido y conforme.

-Gracias Finnigan.- dijo, antes de girarse hacia Harry y mirarlo directamente a esos intensos ojos de bosque vivaz y latente ferocidad. Tan salvaje y penetrante como todas aquellas otras miradas que se habían dedicado antes, esas que habían comenzado a hacerlo sentir excitado y lleno de una intimidad que sólo podía compartir con ese cataclísmico Griffindor. Una mirada, tan sólo un momento, tan sólo un escalofrío de atracción y pronto la culpabilidad trepó por su estómago y el arrepentimiento le obligó a retirar la mirada. Aquella ya no podía, ni debía ser su causa. Potter, ya no. –Gracias.- repitió y esperó a que el moreno aceptara su agradecimiento como propio, a pesar de la vaguedad con que había sido pronunciado.

Vio cómo apartaba su mirada con rapidez, demasiado pronto, demasiado impersonal y entonces lo escucha dar las gracias a nadie en particular. Como si sus ojos no se hubiesen encontrado tantas veces antes. Unos verdes y los otros plateados. Unos de eminente pacificación y los otros, de salvajismo. Compartiendo caricias sobre la piel, besos profundos y lentos y llenos de ganas… y gemidos desgarrados mientras lo toma con fuerza. Muchas veces ha sentido la tentación de cerrar los ojos y dejarse ir lleno de placer, pero es en esas ocasiones cuando Harry se deleita con la lasciva imagen del rubio pleno de pasión, de ardor, de gozo desatado… mejillas sonrosadas y labios de húmedo carmesí, mientras sus miradas se encuentran a pesar del movimiento frenético y el gesto perdido en los ojos. Ellos se han observado tantas veces en la intimidad o cuando hablan o cuando ejercitan o simplemente cuando comparten un momento juntos. Se han mirado por horas, directamente el uno al otro… ¿por qué las cosas ahora parecen diferentes?… casi puede sentirlo en el aire.

-Bien, ¿qué… qué es lo siguiente a revisar?- pregunta y lo único que realmente quiere el moreno, es poder conversar a solas con Draco y preguntarle si las cosas están bien.

-La clave.- dice Travers y Demelza se remueve un poco en su asiento.

-Pero… ¿está todo bien, Malfoy? ¿Está bien que simplemente cambiemos de tema, como si no fuera nada?- la mujer tenía las cejas levemente fruncidas. –No sé, ¿hay algo más que pudiéramos hacer?-

-No, está bien. Esto es más que suficiente.- respondió Draco, la verdad es que no esperaba ese grado de sincera preocupación de parte de todos. –Podemos hablar sobre lo que vi durante la _Legeremancia_ en Roukin.- todos asintieron y para el rubio fue el momento de comenzar a explicar lo que había descubierto. –Antes que nada, deben comprender que lograr dar con una respuesta concreta a través de la _Legeremancia_ o la exploración dentro de la mente, no es fácil y lo que se encuentra, por lo general, es el contorno o aspectos relacionados a lo que se está buscando. Seguramente lo saben por lo aprendido durante la Academia, pero para darles un ejemplo…- pensó un momento. –Suena a algo muy trivial, pero si estuviéramos preguntando, ¿cuál es el fruto del árbol de manzano?, entonces lo que veríamos gracias a la _Legeremancia_ serían formas redondas, tal vez seríamos capaces de sentir algunos aromas dulces, colores como el rojo, el verde y el amarillo… pero claro, todo depende del concepto que tiene el sujeto sometido sobre lo que significa "manzana" o sus experiencias con manzanas.-

-O sea que, como clave… no tienes el concepto concreto, sino un aproximado de lo que tal vez, quizás, a lo mejor, posiblemente podría ser.- Ron alzó una ceja y el rubio no pudo evitar asentir. Chico listo.

-Sí.-

-Bueno, pero eso es mejor que nada.- se quejó la mujer. –Seamus tenía una lista como de cincuenta centímetros de pergamino, ahora tenemos conceptos divergentes que confluyen en una sola idea.-

-¿Qué conceptos serían esos?- preguntó Harry y ya estaba con pluma y pergamino, para tomar nota de todo lo mencionado en la reunión. La verdad prefería él hacer ese tipo de labores, que dejárselo a una vuela-pluma, eran incapaces de diferenciar y conectar opiniones, con datos de fuentes anónimas e información bibliográfica.

-Tiene que ver con el Feudalismo Mágico y los nueve Escudos Protectores: Mael, Killian, Quinn, Serbal, Kalen, Niall, Meredith, Kendall y Elbius.- anuncia y la mayoría de los presentes recuerdan muy, pero muuuy vagamente de qué estaba hablando. Todos parecían más fanáticos de cursos como Quidditch o Encantamientos, que de Historia de la Magia. –Recuerdo que mientras Finnigan nombraba a los Escudos Protectores y llegaba a Kalen… quién, según la historia de la magia, fue quien tenía las llaves de todo lo importante en el Reino: los tesoros, la biblioteca, los arcos del tribunal, el cuarto de guerra, entre otros, comencé a escuchar el sonido de cascos de granians sobre suelo de tierra y entonces percibí, de alguna forma extraña,- hizo gestos de indecisión, -la boca de quién lanzó el encantamiento de censura y pronunciaba la clave. Era la misma boca que vi durante la _legeremancia_ en Keane.-

-Kalen…- pronunció Harry y de alguna forma el nombre le recordaba algo. Aunque tal vez fuera porque sí había leído algo sobre el feudalismo mágico, durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

-Kalen es conocido por una razón aún más importante y que quizás justifique cualquiera de nuestras dudas.- el rubio lamió sus labios. –No mucha gente lo sabe, pero perteneció a un grupo disidente de la época, que… bueno- suspiró e hizo gestos de circunstancias, por la obviedad y lo reiterativo de la situación, -creían que los beneficios en la dirigencia ejecutiva del Reino, debía mantenerse a concesión familiar y centralizada en Londres. Lo cual ciertamente implicaba negar igualdades ejecutivas a cuatro de los Escudos: Niall había sido nombrado campeón como honor de guerra, no por motivos hereditarios. Meredith la guardiana del mar, pudo tomar un puesto en el consejo por pertenecer a una prestigiosa familia de Gales; Kendall el jefe de los valles, fue nombrado por votación entre las familias de Irlanda y Elbius el que proviene de la montaña, por los clanes de Escocia. O sea que para Kalen, todos eran "nombramientos" vacíos y por tanto, honores injustificados. Hay mucha más información respecto al pensamiento y la motivación de Kalen en libros como "La verdadera historia para los verdaderos magos y brujas" o "La herencia de sangre y los estandartes del Reino mágico". Lo menciono porque en ambos libros se relata cómo organizó a un grupo de magos y brujas herederos del Reino, contra estos grupos desclasados.-

-No sé ustedes, pero eso suena muy a Voldemort…- se quejó Demelza.

-¿"La _verdadera_ historia para los _verdaderos_ magos"?- bufó Bones y Seamus aprovechó de responder con una risa irónica.

-Y eso que durante el Feudalismo mágico el noventa por cierto de la Comunidad mágica era sangre pura.-

-La disidencia nace aún en los contextos más homogéneos.- dijo Cobbs. –Es sólo necesario tener una idea diferente al común, por pequeña que sea.-

-Pues ciertamente Kalen organizó una disidencia de jinetes, catorce para ser más exacto.- el rubio asiente con la cabeza, antes de mirar a Bones y Demelza. –Y no se equivocan, los Mortífagos se inspiraron y adoptaron varias prácticas propias de este grupo, de hecho los cinco primeros Mortífagos sentían una cierta admiración por Kalen y toda su "obra".-

-Mortífagos.- repitió Harry, sabiendo que aquellos malditos magos aparecían otra vez en su vida. Reiterativamente. Voldemort. Mortífagos. Sangre puras. Eran una presencia que insistían en no desaparecer jamás. –Esto no hace más que confirmar nuestras sospechas.- suspiró. -¿Cuándo podríamos dar definitivamente con la clave?-

-Necesitaría interrogar a alguno de los detenidos, de preferencia Brahms, porque siendo sangre pura es más susceptible al reconocimiento de Kalen, sus jinetes y todo lo referente a los Escudos del Reino. Y bueno, si es preciso… tendría que utilizar la _Legeremancia_ una vez más.- Harry frunció el ceño, no le parecía para nada una buena idea.

-Brahms estaría listo para ser interrogado mañana, gracias al trato especial de los aurores que están a su cargo… a penas y lo dejan estar sentado más de cinco minutos, así que estará hecho polvo para mañana temprano.- sonrió John.

-Si es así, entonces no creo que sea necesario usar _Legeremancia_.- el moreno se apuró a decir. No quería que Draco se sometiera otra vez a ese tipo de estrés y peor aún, que pensara que a él no le importaba su salud mental y física. Harry lo quería y no deseaba exponerlo al peligro. –Tal vez alguno de tus otros modos de trabajo… el uso de aromas o algo así…-

-Está bien.- asintió y entonces se dirigió hacia Travers. –Y si el interrogatorio es mañana, eso me dará tiempo de planificar el método, las preguntas y la línea de ideas.-

-Bien, en eso quedamos.- el moreno lo había estado mirando durante toda la reunión, pero si bien el rubio les había hablado directamente a Bones, Demelza, Seamus e incluso a Ron, a Harry no le había dedicado una segunda mirada. Ya no sabía si era paranoia o realidad, pero sentía que Draco lo estaba evitando. -¿Qué es lo siguiente a tratarse en la reunión?-

Como Jefe debía exorcizar todas sus dudas y conflictos personales, para enfocarse en su trabajo y dirigir a su equipo. Debía controlarse y ser un auror. Responder a un _ethos_. Comportarse de acuerdo a lo esperado, debía… había muchas cosas que debería hacer, que debería pensar, decir, escuchar, considerar, pero Harry sólo pudo suspirar y reclinarse en su asiento, mirando a sus compañeros hablando a su alrededor. Discutían sobre chimeneas, sobre controles de identidad en el Callejón Knockturn, sobre el Depósito de artefactos requisados, sobre escobas y huellas de polvos mágicos. Pero su cabeza estaba en otro lugar. Ambivalente.

Miraba aquel cabello sedoso, danzando suavemente contra el borde del abrigo reglamentario, la lanilla azul oscuro hacía que esas hebras de oro lucieran de manera aún más brillante que de costumbre. Casi como si quisieran atraerlo hacia sí, hipnotizante, encantador y sensual, como la serpiente que era. Tal vez fuera su culpa al disolver los límites que antes habían estructurado su vida, llevando lo personal hacia lo laboral, permitiéndose acariciarlo con libertad, con convicción, con deseo, dónde y cuándo quisiera, permitiendo que sus miradas dancen intimas la una sobre la otra, directamente, únicamente, la atención deseada todo el tiempo y sólo para él. Harry ha permitido que todo su mundo se llene de Draco y ahora que el hombre parece un poco esquivo, no puede tolerarlo.

Está paranoico porque quiere saber todo de él.

Por eso mira al resto de sus compañeros con insistencia, tratando de escuchar su palabrería y convencerse sobre lo importante que es para el caso, porque aun hoy hay magos y brujas, mestizos y muggles, que vulneran sus vidas bajo el efecto de pociones nocivas. Daño, dolor, secuelas y enfermedad. No tan distinto a su padecimiento, de su obsesión. Harry trata de escapar de la insanidad del deseo.

No mucho después, la reunión se acaba y él cierra su carpeta, ha anotado algunas cosas, puntos generales, lo poco a lo que le prestó atención. Ron le mira y a través de gestos, Harry le dice que lo alcanzará luego. Primero necesita hablar con el rubio.

-Espera…- escucha de pronto, -quisiera hablar contigo.- el moreno lo llama antes de que se marche, ya que por la velocidad con que esta ordenando sus cosas, el rubio tenía la intención de ser el primero en salir por la puerta de la Sala de Conferencias. Entonces Draco se detiene y suspira mientras asiente. Para Harry se hace evidente que hay algo definitivamente extraño, porque el rubio ni siquiera le corresponde la mirada ni le da una respuesta verbal. No hubo un "sí", ni el más mínimo intento de interés, ni la simulación de su atención. Incluso su rostro parecía repentinamente agobiado.

Con todo, Draco intenta no frotar su rostro, aun cuando la frustración quería comerse todos los rastros de su voluntad. Todo era parte de su propia culpa, pero no quería lidiar con Potter y sus inseguridades en ese momento. ¿Qué pretendía decirle ahora, que no supiera ya? "Robards me presiona y aunque soy un hombre de veinte-tantos, no resisto la responsabilidad". "El caso no se está resolviendo como yo espero y ya me estoy cansando". "Soy un perturbado y no sé cómo vivir mi puta vida de Salvador". Su mente incluso fingía su ridícula voz lastimera… joder…

¡Sabía que no era culpa del moreno!, pero todo confluía con un rencor mal dirigido. Su mente deseaba culpar a alguien, su corazón quería evadir su responsabilidad… "Mal amigo". "Mal Slytherin". "Mal sangre pura". ¿Dónde había quedado su amistad verdadera?

-Lo siento, ¿qué sucede?- le pregunta finalmente, cuando el resto de sus compañeros han dejado la habitación. Entonces trata de componer su voz y su conducta, pero sin ver al Griffindor a los ojos todavía. Tal vez lo mire con rencor, porque Harry Potter ha absorbido casi todo su tiempo.

-Me gustaría que habláramos…- y parece la mitad de una frase más extensa. Draco no quiere escuchar una exigencia, una crítica, ni una queja. Aún menos, una petición de cachorro.

-Claro.-

-No aquí en el Ministerio. No es algo sobre el caso.- así que es algo personal, reconocen ambos para sí mismos. -¿Puede ser en tú departamento, después del trabajo?-

-Potter…- dice, porque lo cierto es que no quiere hacerlo.

-Necesito que hablemos.- repite, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que el rubio lo haya tratado por su apellido, a pesar de que están solos. –Necesito un momento contigo, sin el trabajo, sin la idea del caso entre nosotros… sólo conversar.-

El Grffindor lo ve suspirar casi con desaliento, otra vez, como si estuviera peleando contra su voluntad. Como si Harry fuera una persona indeseable en ese momento, como si fuera un estorbo. Draco sí tenía preocupaciones más importantes que platicar con él: estaba la denuncia contra Roukin y la situación con Nott, sin considerar los próximos pasos en el desarrollo del caso, los interrogatorios y la clave. Había mucho en juego y Harry comenzó a sentirse como un tonto, presionándolo por un poco de atención.

-Está bien, te espero después del trabajo, ¿a las ocho?-

-Claro.-

* * *

Continuará =D

Me encantan sus elucubraciones, así que: ¿qué creen que sucederá entre Harry y Draco? ¿Qué está pasando por la mente de Draco?

¿Pista?: el próximo capítulo es el último de la etapa "Vishnú" y adivinen quién es el tercer Dios de la Trimurti… =D

¡Nos leemos el próximo sábado!


	30. Hanuman IV

¡Hola a mi gente favorita!

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios durante estas dos etapas de relato! En esta ocasión no les haré comentarios individuales, porque creo que todos han acertado en la mayoría de sus suposiciones… para bien o para mal =/ pero rescataré un frase de **Lunita23** que calza demasiado bien con lo que está sintiendo Draco en estos momentos: "[…] su consciencia lo tiene desesperado y cree que no ha hecho nada bien […]".

Así que, muchísimas gracias a **SuicideFreakWord** , **Erisikol** , **SeLu-IV** , **Lunita23** , **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** , **Sof77** , **Nekoconeco56** , **Sonyeke** y **Anónimo**.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Hanuman IV**

Había mirado el reloj sobre su mesita de noche, cada vez faltaba menos para la hora convenida. Potter estaba por llegar y él siente un desagradable apretón en su estómago. Él. El idiota. El inepto. El estúpido y perturbado Griffindor.

Entonces se gira hacia un lado y su mejilla queda cobijada en la suavidad de la almohada, tan mullida, tan cálida, tan acogedora y tan injusta. Inhala profundo y casi puede sentir aquel otro aroma. Y no entiende por qué, son sábanas nuevas, son fundas de almohadas recién lavadas y un cobertor limpio, pero cada vez que gira sobre la cama y respira el aire de su habitación, no puede evitar sentir esa fragancia masculina, esa virilidad salvaje que lo rodeó tantas veces. No quiere hacerlo, pero no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y toda sensación se acentúa a su alrededor, el oído, el olfato, el tacto, la magia.

En el pasado las sensaciones a su alrededor tenían la huella de su familia, la esencia de su madre en la elegante comodidad de la Mansión Malfoy. Mientras que la presencia de sus amigos eran identificables en el torbellino adolescente que lo había rodeado en Hogwarts, la Sala común de Slytherin, los dormitorios que compartían e incluso en esa pequeña esquina al fondo de la biblioteca. Todo olía a sus amigos, el perfume dulzón de Pansy, la colonia de Blaise, el sudor de Greg o el aroma a tinta fresca y pergamino, que rodeaba a Theo. Todo se veía como ellos, el verde y plata de su Casa, la fotografía mágica que habían colgado en la Sala común y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la ropa de Vince regada por la habitación, el gusto de Theo por vestir de negro y el de Blaise por colgar sus corbatas de colores en una percha especial. Y recuerda la magia de cada uno de ellos, cerca, chispeante de incertidumbre y la porfía de la juventud. Adolescentes. Recuerda cómo es sentir el calor de sus cuerpos, el tacto de sus ropas de colegio, el cabello largo de Pansy, las mejillas heladas de Milly… los callos en las palmas de Montage, incluso a él lo recuerda… sí, los chicos con los cuales jugó Quidditch. Aun ahora escucha a Flint gritar órdenes, tratando de corregir la falta de disciplina de los novatos. Los gritos de aliento de los más pequeños, aquellos que cada año rogaban porque Slytherin por fin ganara la Copa de las Casas.

Algo en la mente del rubio se ilumina con nostalgia, cuando recuerda aquella vez en que entró de improviso a una de las habitaciones de quinto año, mientras había sido Prefecto, entonces lo había golpeado el olor viciado y el rostro sonrojado de Paulus Avery, porque lo encontró en plena faena masturbatoria.

Por el contrario, si piensa en Potter… sólo recuerda el antagonismo compartido. Las miradas rencorosas, los gestos de odio, las malas palabras. Los insultos. Los golpes. Severus y la guerra. La desconfianza. El _Sectumsempra_.

Hacía más de un año que había llegado a Londres, que había comenzado a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia y que había buscado la redención en Joseph, en Neville y Potter. Desconocidos. Griffindors. Personas que lo habían detestado en el pasado.

¿Y sus amigos?, ¿qué pasaba con sus verdaderos amigos? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué nunca buscó a Pansy, a Millicent, a Blaise, a Theo o Greg? ¿Por qué nunca se puso en contacto con ellos? ¡Se merecían ser los primeros! ¡Antes que nadie! ¡Antes que Potter!

¿Era correcto simplemente confiar en que estarían bien? ¿Confiar en un simple presentimiento? ¿La fe que nunca antes había tenido?

Merlín. Su intención no era ser _Kali_ , pero la decisión ya está tomada.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados y el aroma del hombre llenando su nariz. Trata de vaciar su mente y el mantra de _Ganesh_ aparece por sí sola en la punta de su lengua, la murmura suavemente y es suficiente para que llene la silenciosa habitación. Se abraza apretadamente y espera que los problemas encuentren solución.

Y es en algún momento de esa distención que siente el sonido del timbre y presiente que es el moreno. Llega al estilo muggle, cauteloso, respetando su voluntad de evitar el uso de magia innecesariamente dentro de su departamento. No como otras veces, no como cuando están en la cama.

Sacude esas ideas de su cabeza y baja al primer piso para permitirle entrar.

-Pasa…- le dice después de saludarse. Entonces el rubio se gira y dirige sus ojos hacia ningún lugar en concreto, simplemente busca entretener su cabeza un momento más, alargar la resolución de todo. Planificar un modo sutil. –Si quieres puedes sentarte en el sofá. ¿Quieres algo de beber?- pregunta y aún sin mediar respuesta, se dirige hacia la cocina. La verdad es que quien tiene la garganta seca, es Draco.

-Sólo agua… gracias.- dice Harry, dejando su abrigo sobre una silla y siguiendo a Draco tras la barra americana. Está nervioso y no sabe cómo comenzar esa conversación. -¿Qué…?- frunce un proco el ceño, está preocupado, -¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- consulta a fin.

-Sí, claro.-

-Es que no hemos hablado desde lo que pasó con Nott y sólo quiero estar seguro de que estás bien.-

-Lo estoy.- trata de cerrar el asunto, pero el moreno no parece tener la misma intención, porque siente su intensa mirada verde taladrándole la parte de atrás de su cabeza. ¿Qué más puede decirle?

-¿Entonces hice algo mal?- Harry insiste con la única opción que le queda, porque Draco aún no le da la cara, todavía no lo mira, o quizás es su paranoia. ¡El rubio le da la espalda porque está bebiendo de su tisana! No hay nada de raro en eso, es sólo casualidad. Pero es que el moreno teme haber cruzado algún límite vital. ¿Fue un entrometido? ¿Hizo algo que no debía?

-No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué lo crees?- bufa con algo parecido a la sorpresa o la diversión. Draco sabe que ya no es tan bueno fingiendo y el moreno lo está acorralando hacia lo inevitable.

-¿Entonces dime por qué siento que me estás evitando?- es cuando escucha al rubio suspirar. Otra vez. Como durante la mañana. Como si estuviera agobiado. –Hice algo que no debía.- afirma, porque sí lo cree. -¿Es porque fui yo quien habló con Robards? ¿Porque envié a Seamus a tramitar tú denuncia ante el Wizengamot? ¿Es porque se trata de un amigo tuyo y yo me involucré sin tu permiso?-

-¿Crees que soy un niño?- bufa y se frota el rostro. –Ya te lo dije, no hiciste nada malo y no tiene nada que ver con el caso… o Robards o Nott.-

-Entonces mírame…- le dice al fin y ve cómo el cuerpo del rubio se queda quieto, estático, quizás tomado por sorpresa.

Pero Draco no está sorprendido, porque conoce a Potter y a las personas regidas por el _Manipura_ , demasiado bien. El control, el poder, la fuerza, la voluntad. De algún modo, el rubio se ha revelado a sus deseos de dominación y para el moreno, que sus miradas se encuentren significa una forma de incidir sobre él. Una forma de vigilancia, de mantenerse en los límites de lo seguro. Después de todo, los ojos son las ventanas del alma y una mirada podría alejar sus dudas, sus incertidumbres. Observar era controlar.

Con tranquilidad bebió un último sorbo de tisana y dejó el vaso en la encimera, después se giró hacia él. Bien, allí tenía su verdad.

No sabía qué había esperado encontrar, pero todo se había disuelto en cuanto miró dentro de esos hermosos ojos plateados, tan brillantes, tan expresivos… tan encantadores e inteligentes… tan perfectos. Sonrió como un idiota.

-Pensé…- negó, tal vez se estaba comportando como un tonto, pero sentía verdadero alivio, -pensé que estabas molesto conmigo… como no sabía qué estaba pasando por tu cabeza, por un momento creí que había traspasado algún límite o que estabas enojado porque te obligué a usar _Legeremancia_ con Roukin.-

-No te des tanto crédito- medio sonrió, no podía creer lo pagado de sí mismo que estaba ese Potter, -si yo realmente no hubiese querido usar la _Legeremancia_ , no habrías podido obligarme ni bajo amenaza.- el moreno soltó una risa aliviada, antes de responder.

-¿Entonces está todo bien entre nosotros?- pero esa era harina de otro costal, pensó el rubio.

-Sí.- se giró hacia su refrigerador y sacó la botella de agua prometida. Su mente planteó rápidamente la situación, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, sintió la proximidad del otro hombre. Esa fragancia conocida y que lo había acompañado horas antes, aquella cercanía que evidenciaba las exigencias de su magia anhelante y la sensualidad de su calidez de hombre. Esa mezcla de salvaje león y noble Griffindor. Draco recordaba todas esas sensaciones tan claramente, que casi le parecía algo normal, como si siempre hubiese estado cerca del hombre y no sólo un par de meses. "Neville tenía razón, es demasiada intimidad", piensa y en ese momento siente algo de arrepentimiento. Tal vez las cosas entre ellos no debieron llegar hasta ese punto.

-Ayer traté de verte, le había prometido a Cobbs que hablaría contigo y que vería cómo estabas.- le declara con un gesto de sonriente confianza, con la satisfacción de ver a Draco mirándole. El diálogo de mudas palabras pronunciadas únicamente con el brillo de sus ojos y con la claridad de sus pupilas que absorben todo del otro. Porque puede ver cómo su mirada de plata resbala por su rostro. Lo mira a él y para Harry eso lo significa todo, por eso avanza un paso más hacia él y tomando la botella de agua, la deja a un lado. –De hecho todos estaban preocupados por ti, tendrías que haberlo visto… incluso el renuente de Warren.- sonrió, pero no quería hablar de alguien más. Fue entonces que su mano derecha se movió automáticamente y acarició la pálida mejilla de su compañero. Suave tacto de piel contra piel, su pulgar regodeándose en el terciopelo de su barbilla y ascendiendo hacia la línea de su mandíbula, la sedosidad de su mejilla y la curva sensual del lóbulo de su oreja. –Sé lo que significa ver a un amigo sufrir y que la solución… que su bienestar esté en nuestras manos. Sé lo difícil que puede ser saber una verdad que es terrible de contar, pero que es necesario hacerlo… y aceptarlo y sentir que las cosas se complicar y se vuelven injustas.-

Siente su mano cálida y el sutil gesto con que sus dedos le miman, con tanto cuidado, con tanta consciencia y con tanta facilidad, que Draco se rinde al contacto con un suspiro profundo y la inmediata sensación de placidez. Hay algo de devoción en la respuesta de ambos y así, casi puede olvidar sus resquemores, sus preocupaciones e incluso el origen de sus problemas presentes. De pronto todo le parece cómodo, amable y entonces se da cuenta que la magia del hombre lo rodea completamente. Ambas se han acoplado con tal perfección y espontaneidad, era como si lo estuviera abrazando con sus pensamientos, con su voluntad, con su deseo, con su completo ser.

-Y deberías saber…- suspira y su pulgar acaricia todo a su alcance. Draco ve cierto aire contemplativo en su expresión, –deberías saber que me sentí tan impotente, tan inútil y extraño.- negó suavemente, pero en ningún momento quitó los ojos de la tormentosa mirada de su compañero. –Sé que tal vez suene como un entrometido, pero tuve que involucrar a Seamus y a Travers en la situación de Roukin, porque necesitaba hacer algo para ayudarte, para que supieras que tienes mi apoyo y que haría cualquier cosa para aliviarte de cualquier problema… para ayudarte, para consolarte…-

-Harry…- suspira y en la exhalación acompaña cada sílaba. No lo siente como una intromisión, porque comprende la intención y de hecho, lo hace sentir halagado.

-Al fin me llamas por mi nombre.- esboza una sonrisa amplia y sus verdes ojos vuelven a brillar de esa forma tan suya, tan de inocente Griffindor. –Las últimas veces me decías Potter.-

-¿En serio?- no sabía qué decir al respecto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. –Yo no…- frunció el ceño apenas un instante, antes de que Harry bufara una risa y su mano se apurara en suavizar esa pequeña arruga entre aquellas preciosas cejas doradas.

-No importa, es sólo mi paranoia y la preocupación de que estuvieras enojado conmigo.-

Sus manos se deslizan nuevamente, sus dedos recorren esos caminos conocidos, se mueven a través de sus mechones de cabello rubio y acarician su cuello, sosteniendo su rostro e inclinándose ligeramente hacia él. Sus ojos observados tan de cerca que puede distinguir los tonos azulados, las suaves franjas de gris pálido y los puntos de negro en su iris, mientras sus parpados languidecen y sus cejas se arquean con un cierto dejo de impresión. El moreno sonríe y su propia boca siente el cosquilleo ansioso de besar esos otros labios abultados, rosados y humedecidos de palabras y gestos, de asombro y expectación. Tan cerca… tan cerca que quiere morderle los labios y la barbilla y obligarlo a sentir algo más fuerte que la confusión de segundos antes o la preocupación de los días previos. Él conoce las formas de su sensualidad, la silueta de su excitación, la expresión de su orgasmo y desea seguir viéndolas.

Harry lo quiere, no puede negarlo y de hecho cada día siente más claridad al respecto, porque en momentos como ese, cuando lo mira de cerca y tan fijamente, que se da cuenta cuán enamorado está de él, que lo quiere con fuerza, que desear la satisfacción plena de estar junto a él. No es por el sexo, no es sólo por el tiempo que el rubio le ha dedicado. No. Lo que siente ahora, nunca antes lo había sentido. Y no puede creer que sea Draco Malfoy quién le evoque ese sentimiento tan profundo y llenador. Tan intenso y encantador. Ahora que conoce a Draco… ahora que conoce su personalidad y sus sonrisas.

-Harry.- lo llama y el moreno acaricia su rostro con sus manos amplias y de dedos largos. En momentos como esos, Harry se da cuenta de lo pálido y esbelto que es el cuerpo de su compañero.

-¿Qué?-

Draco lo siente tan cerca, el calor que emana de su cuerpo, el contacto de sus manos que parecen refugiarlo de todo padecimiento, el sonido de su respiración y el poder de su mirada fresca y salvaje. Pero no es sólo eso, incluso en el aire entre los dos, puede percibir las ganas que Harry tiene de besarlo. Sabe que lo hará de un momento a otro y la verdad es que el rubio está deseando que lo haga.

-¿Quieres consolarme?- dice, pero más que una pregunta es una aseveración. Entonces ve la sonrisa del moreno y como es costumbre, Draco levanta una de sus manos hacia él. Acaricia la mejilla del hombre y nota el tono más oscuro de su piel. Le fascina ese contraste entre los dos. Le fascina ver esa piel aceitunada al lado de la suya y eso le recuerda las duchas que han tomado juntos o las veces que han estado desnudos descansando sobre la cama. –Tú mejilla ya está un poco áspera.- sonríe, deslizando sus dedos sobre su barbilla y puede sentir el inicio de su vello facial, es poco, casi insignificante, pero puede sentirlo. Ese viejo conocido que le arañaba la cara, cuando ambos se besan en las mañanas, al despertar.

-¿Es insoportable?-

Draco bufa y niega, mientras sus dedos mantienen la caricia y espera aquel siguiente paso de preámbulo… Pero entonces Harry le sonríe con ese gesto hambriento, lo está mirando con la tentación pintada en sus ojos, con la intención expresada por todo su cuerpo. El moreno no necesita más invitación y embriagado en la seducción de la cercanía, acoge la delgada muñeca del rubio en su mano y se inclina hacia él, sus alientos se confunden, sus sonrisas se diluyen con la expectación. Draco suspira profundamente a la espera del contacto entre sus labios, cuando el moreno lo acorrala y él casi tiembla aguardando por un beso. Un simple beso.

Se siente tentado, pero el moreno siente que hay algo en su instinto que desvía su propósito. Harry toca su nariz contra la de su compañero con un rozamiento suave, lánguido y sus ojos se cierran bajo la dulzura de la sensación. Puede percibir la respiración fuerte en Draco y no puede culparlo, cuando él mismo siente los intensos latidos de su corazón golpeando contra sus costillas. Sus bocas están a escasos centímetros y sería tan fácil tomar sus labios, pero no puede… hay algo… en la aceptación de su afecto, Harry descubre algo escondido en la naturaleza de su instinto. Algo espeso, cálido y recóndito que le dice a su voluntad, que ese es el momento ideal… es ahora… es ahora… su magia danza, puede sentirla como ondulaciones extasiadas en la manifestación de esa verdad. Una declaración expresada en acciones.

Es ahora. Su nariz se aleja lentamente de la otra y sus labios encuentran ruta, el instinto los desliza como profecía, como un deseo inalterable, una meta al final del camino. Su cabeza se inclina y su boca desciende, una pulsación de calidez y vida resuena contra sus labios… una vida que Harry desearía pasar junto a él.

El rubio vuelve a suspirar deleitado, justo antes de morder sus labios, reprimiendo cualquier otro sonido que salga de ellos. Pero siente la sensualidad de esos labios húmedos rozando, besando con algo que comienza a alejarse de la dulzura y a acercarse al ardor, la sensación de las succiones que lo hacen temblar erotizado… y las ligeras mordidas, que hacen que su boca claudique ante la negación de gemir. Su garganta lo ignora y no puede evitarlo, gime… y finalmente inclina su cabeza exponiendo su cuello, dejando que el moreno haga lo que desee con él.

Encantado. Apasionado. Sometido a la voluptuosidad del acto, el rubio simplemente se dejaba hacer, sintiendo las caricias en su cuello, hasta que en algún momento su mente hace sonar las alarmas. Todo parece perfecto, demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, demasiado dulce, demasiado como Draco lo desea… demasiado idílico… es cuando siente esa molestia hacia el fondo de sus pensamientos, allí donde la razón manifiesta su extrañeza. ¿Dónde está la lógica para conducir los movimientos de Harry?, cuando se supone que es el propio Draco quien debería decidir qué besar, cómo besar, cuándo besar.

Debería ser la energía _shakti_ quien sedujera, no ser la seducida, porque ensortijados en el encanto de sus magias entrelazadas, armónicas, compenetradas, debería ser su mano quien creara los senderos que condujeran los apetitos de ambos. Su muñeca era quien descifraba sus intereses, "mi muñeca", piensa y en la confusión mueve su mano, olvidada a un lado, sostenida por la propia mano de Harry. Lejos, abandonada.

Entonces Draco abre los ojos, de pronto estático ante el repentino descubrimiento. Harry no debería estar besando su cuello…no debería ser así… ¿dónde habían quedado los códigos? ¿La lógica de los encuentros? ¿El motivo de la cercanía? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Harry.- dice de pronto. Sorprendido. Quieto. Un poco asustado por la repentina revelación. –Harry, espera…- pero sólo lo escucha gemir encantado, sintiéndolo rozar su cuello con los labios. Acariciando. Besando. Pero el rubio se hiela y el placer se escapa abatido. -¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?- jadea y ya no puede aguantarlo, porque las cosas no deberían ser así. Por eso extiende las manos para alejar al moreno de sí mismo y se retrae de su cercanía, de sus labios y calidez.

-¿Qué?- Harry lo ve respirar con fuerza y no entiende nada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- su voz suena insegura y su respiración se agita, porque sabe el significado de ese gesto. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- repite y esta vez se toca el cuello con las manos, sintiendo que la piel arde bajo sus dedos asustados. No sabe qué más decir. Es cuando el moreno frunce el ceño y lo observa con algo más de atención.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿Por qué… por qué me besas en el cuello?-

-Porque quiero, porque me gusta tú cuello… ¿qué quieres decir?- niega y lo mira tratando de comprender lo que dice. -¿Cuál es el problema?-

"¿Cuál es el problema?", piensa y a pesar de que el moreno trata de retenerlo a su lado, Draco amplía el espacio entre ellos. "Un beso en las manos significa pragmatismo, es sólo sexo. Un beso en el cuello es amor consciente… es cariño asumido". No… no, no… nononono…no no, no…

Respira profundo, casi dificultosamente, porque si es verdad lo que está viendo delante de sus ojos, no puede creerlo… porque es Potter quien… ¡es Potter! Es increíble, casi irrisorio. ¿ _Changuna Kaur_ realmente le había descifrado la presencia del amor en un gesto tan simple? ¿Iniciaban el encuentro con un beso en el cuello y todo estaba saldado? ¿Era así de definitivo? ¿Era así de resolutorio?

Es que simplemente no podía ser, ¿Harry Potter sintiendo… sintiendo algo más que apatía por él? El sexo vende, el sexo es una moneda de cambio tan vulgar y fácil, algo que el propio Salvador del Mundo Mágico podría obtener de cualquiera persona y cuando quisiera. Era sólo sexo, era mecánica, era sólo la satisfacción de necesidades básicas. Era un simple método de ayuda. Era una terapia. ¿Por qué aparecía un término como aquel entre ellos? No puede ser.

Harry es un Griffindor y él un Slytherin. Draco sólo está pagando deudas del pasado, enmendando su camino con buenas acciones. _Dharma_. _Kharma_. Fue culpa de su lastima por un tipo con su magia trastornada. Fue sólo un modo de reconciliación con su país, con su comunidad. El perdón para su alma. Pero ahora todo iba a cambiar, porque quería estar con Theo y ayudarlo a enfrentar al asesino de su hermanita. Necesitaba ser un verdadero amigo, fiel a su casa y no un simple buen samaritano con un león cualquiera.

No podía ser… porque no podía continuar con Harry, sobre todo cuando existía la posibilidad de esos sentimientos entre ambos. Ese tipo de afecto era demasiado. Un sí o un no. El amor era absoluto. ¿Amor, con Harry Potter? No podía hacerlo. No podía. No. No, no, no.

Todo tenía que terminarse hoy.

Era sólo una terapia. Esto es sólo una terapia. Mierda. Neville tenía razón y todo se había complicado.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- murmura para sí. Un gesto casi silencioso, incrédulo. Estupefacto. –Potter…- dice y siente que esta vez su corazón late con una furia inclemente, cercana al pánico. Merlín. -Deberías recordar que esto es sólo una terapia.- suelta rápido y fuertemente, diciendo lo que su cabeza llevaba minutos repitiendo.

-Creo que en algún momento me perdí de la conversación, porque no sé de qué me estás hablando.- su ceño continúa fruncido y la mano que había sostenido la de Draco, ahora está rascando su nuca.

-Esto- carraspea y pronuncia con un tono que a Harry le resulta demasiado serio, entonces ve cómo uno de sus pálidos dedos los indica a ambos, en un gesto que parece implicar mucho más que ese instante, más que ellos dos parados en la cocina, más que ellos dos compartiendo ese pequeño espacio de intimidad, -es sólo terapia y se ha producido con el único fin de ayudarte con tú magia, con tus problemas.- el moreno no puede hacer más que tragar duro y una sensación incómoda se inclina sobre él como un mal presagio.

-Sí… bueno… me has ayudado con mi magia…- el rubio asiente y aprovecha de dar otro paso lejos de él, -pero…-

-No, Potter.- suspira y al crear espacio entre ambos, Draco se da cuenta que su cuerpo está temblando. Hay una sensación nerviosa y helada, que le provoca escalofríos. Tal vez fuera su corazón que late demasiado fuerte dentro de su cuerpo, casi como si lo remeciera con cada palpitación. Haciendo estrépito en su pecho. Un bombeo frío y estremecedor que le desagrada, pero debía aclarar las cosas con el hombre. –Creo que te has confundido un poco o tal vez lo has olvidado, porque no es que "esto" haya nacido de forma natural y que de paso te esté ayudando con tú magia.- negó, para reafirmar sus palabras. –Esto es una terapia: yo acepté ayudarte con tú magia y uno de los métodos era el sexo, pasar tiempo juntos, leer libros y darte una tisana.- su ceño continuaba tenso y mientras más le explicaba el rubio, menos parecía comprender Harry. –Esto es como el contrato de un servicio, como contratar a alguien para que limpie la chimenea o una consulta con un medimago. "Esto" tiene tiempo límite, Potter y de hecho, a mi parecer tú magia ya se siente bastante bien.-

-Espera… espera, espera… ¿qué me estás diciendo?- ¿realmente le había dicho algo sobre "contratar un servicio"?

-Mira, tal vez la terapia podría haber durado un tiempo más, quizás hasta que el caso termine, para estar seguro de que tu relación con Robards ya no es influyente o que tú magia no perturba el crecimiento de Teddy; pero con lo que sucedió con Roukin, ahora necesito estar con Theo.-

-¿Qué?- su cabeza se movió como una constante negación.

En algún momento aquellas palabras lograron traspasar su incomprensión. Entre ellos el término terapia siempre le había resultado más bien un concepto abstracto, lejano, como una forma para describir esos artilugios y métodos místicos tan propios del rubio. Sí, había terapia para su magia, para ayudar a Teddy, para sosegar su temperamento y sí, recordaba que habían implicado el sexo como parte de ella. El sexo para la plenitud espiritual. Lo recordaba. La terapia, el acuerdo o algo así como un acuerdo… tal vez un pacto implícito.

Pero, ¿las caricias íntimas eran parte de la terapia? ¿Las sonrisas? ¿Las caricias en público? ¿La preocupación? ¿El tiempo y la gentileza?

-Es cierto- dijo, pero su cabeza continuaba negando, -es cierto, no puedo negarlo… hablamos de una terapia, de que el sexo era parte de ella, pero yo pensé…- ya no sabía si estaba negando o su mente intentaba sacudirse esa realidad, pero sus manos frotaron su cabeza. –No, Draco, no puede ser que esto, sea sólo parte de un acuerdo… han habido cosas naturales, espontáneas. Sucedieron cosas que han significado más que un pacto, más que… más que un mero acuerdo. ¡Más que un puto servicio!-

-Por supuesto. No es como si todo tuviera que responder a una pauta rígida, todo depende de la persona.- Harry se quedó quieto, como electrocutado por la desidia que le provocaron esas últimas palabras.

-Depende de la persona…- Draco casi entrecierra los ojos, sabiendo por dónde iban los tiros. -¿Con Neville también hubieron momentos naturales y espontáneos?- su voz sonó gruesa y dura.

-Sí.- lamió sus labios y no quiso decir nada más.

-¿Le diste terapia a Neville, cierto?- preguntó de forma apretada y el rubio respondió con otra palabra de afirmación. –¿Tuviste sexo con él?-

-Sí.-

-¿Con Cobbs?-

-Sí.- Harry quiso reír.

-¿Y con tu amigo Nott, también habrá sexo?- pero esta vez el moreno no espero a una respuesta, simplemente giró y se llevó las manos a la cara. –No puedo creerlo… ¿qué está pasando?-

-Lo siento, pero siempre pensé que las cosas estaban claras.- vaciló. –No pensé que tú…-

-¿Que yo qué?- volvió a mirarlo y por un momento Draco se sorprendió con la intensidad de esos ojos verdes, que hace mucho no veía tan duros y apáticos. –Dime.-

-Es un pequeño signo físico, que puede ser descifrado cuando dos personas inician el contacto y sus magias están entrelazadas. Iniciar la intimidad besando la mano o la muñeca simboliza un acto mecánico, sin sentimientos. Es sólo sexo. Besar el cuello involucra sentimientos, la mezcla entre la pasión desenfrenada y su consciencia profunda, es…-

-Amor.- el rubio se estremeció, pronunciar aquella palabra parecía hacer la situación más real y complicada. Significaba enfrentar los sentimientos del moreno. –¿Me estás diciendo que puedes descubrir si alguien te ama, sólo porque te besa el cuello?- el hombre lo mirada con una fijación que traspasaba a Draco, que hacía temblar sus manos y acuciaba los latidos de su corazón. -¿Qué crees tú?- pregunta, pero el rubio no quiere responder. -No puedo creerlo, yo… no puedo creerlo…- respira fuerte, sintiendo que el aire en esa espaciosa habitación es escasa, es insignificante. Se gira y vuelve a frotar su cabeza, permitiendo que sus dedos jalen un poco de su cabello y sus uñas rasquen la piel. -¿Y qué importa?- le dice de pronto, volviéndose a mirarlo y hay una cierta acusación en sus ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Cuál es el problema si me gustas? ¿Qué importa si me enamoré de ti?-

-Sabes cuál es el problema.- ya no quiere responder más, los latidos de su corazón resuenan en su cabeza y están comenzando a desesperarlo.

-¿Que no te interesan? ¿Que no te importan?-

-Harry…-

-Dime Potter, si de todas formas esto te da igual…- lleva sus manos a su rostro y trata de ocultarse, desaparecer de lo que tiene delante de sus ojos. –Mierda. Mierda… esto no puede estar pasando.-

Harry gime. Gime, porque no hay nada más que pueda hacer. Ni siquiera es capaz de procesar lo que el rubio le está diciendo. Sólo sabe que sus palabras son hirientes, que le están destrozado. Simplemente sabe que en algún momento sus sentimientos han salido a flote: "Draco sabe que lo amo… y ahora rechaza mi cercanía".

Él le ha besado con devoción más de una vez, lo ha acariciando como a un amante desde que observar su pálido rostro se transformó en la mejor forma de despertar en las mañanas, desde que sus ojos se volvieron todo su mundo, que sus labios se convirtieron en un regalo, en una maravilla, un paraíso al cual abrazarse cada día, cada noche. Del mismo modo, le ha hecho el amor aquellas últimas veces que estuvieron juntos, lo sabe, porque fue consciente cuándo la mecánica del sexo dio paso a la verdadera entrega. Cuando el tacto de sus manos se transformaron en veracidad y la cercanía de sus cuerpos en claridad. Ambos eran perfección juntos. Unidos. Entrelazados. Sus sonrisas compartidas. Sus manos reunidas.

El rubio no le dio alternativa al corazón de Harry, porque era imposible que no se enamorara de él. Ahora él sabe, pero no le importa, porque no es recíproco.

A Draco no le importa…

Su pecho se aprieta y duele. Duele de verdad. Duele. Y el moreno busca un taburete para sentarse, porque no lo soporta, porque el corazón no aguanta en su pecho, porque le impide tragar saliva, porque no quiere que pase el aire, quiere ahogarlo. Dios. Suspira y se obliga a buscar un poco de oxígeno, sus labios se mueven sin descanso, sus dientes parecen mascar el agrio sabor de esa… ¿de esa qué?, ¿desdicha?, ¿desamor?, ¿esa vida de mierda? ¿Esa felicidad que se niega otra vez a darle sentido a su existencia? ¿Estaba destinado a la carencia, a perder todo aquello que le sea valioso?

¿Para qué soñar con estar con Draco si estaba destinado a la mediocridad del abandono?

-No… no puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto…-

-Potter.-

-¿Es algún tipo de venganza, una forma para burlarte de mí?- Draco niega, pero el moreno no parece escucharle o verle. -¿Por qué? Si sabías que esto iba a terminar así, porque no simplemente me dejaste con mi puta magia de mierda y mi maldito humor y mi perturbación y mis putos trastornos… ¡por qué…!-

-Yo…-

-¿Por qué me tenías que hacer esto?- su voz flaquea y su rostro por fin muestra el dolor. Sus cejas lucen el padecimiento y su boca es una línea de abatimiento. -¿Por qué tenías que hacerme sentir feliz? ¿Por qué tenías que ser amable, por qué tenías que hacerme sentir comprendido? ¿Por qué Draco…? ¿Por qué tenías que hacer que te amara?-

-No fue algo que yo planeara.- murmuró apenas, la expresión en la cara del hombre lo había remecido. Pero era obvio, ¿no? ¿Qué otro gesto había esperado encontrar?

-Debiste dejarme solo…- Draco apretó los labios.

-¿Y los beneficios…?-

-¿Crees que me pueden importar menos los putos beneficios? ¿De qué me estás hablando, por el amor de Merlín?- se agitó y frotó su rostro con desesperación. -¿Crees que prefiero perderle el maldito miedo a Robards, que estar contigo? Prefiero joderme con mi maldita magia deshecha, prefiero pelear todos los días con ese puto viejo… hundirme en este maldito caso, prefiero fallar como auror… prefiero… perder cualquier otra cosa… ¿no lo entiendes?- la angustia se había apoderado de todo el hombre, acentuando sus rasgos en un gesto de agonía.

-Lo siento.-

-No lo sientes, porque no tienes ni la menor idea…- mordió sus labios y un suspiro derrotado pareció arrancarle algo de su interior, porque la próxima vez que el moreno se giró para mirarle, sus ojos parecían opacos y sin vida. –Yo hubiera preferido que "esto"…- los indicó a ambos de la misma forma cómo el rubio lo había hecho, pero el gesto de su cuerpo era tieso y apretado, apático, desafectado, -nunca sucediera…-

Draco tragó duro y sus labios intentaron esbozar alguna palabra, pronunciar algún consuelo, pero tan sólo alcanzó a abrir la boca en el momento exacto en que Harry se levantaba del taburete junto a la barra americana y en dos pasos cogía su abrigo, antes de desaparecer.

Fue entonces que su mano derecha se refugió sobre sus labios, porque no había nada que decir, no había gesto que menguara el sufrimiento causado. El moreno se había ido con la mirada oscurecida, el cuerpo derrotado, la angustia sobre sus labios. Su mente se había vuelto un lienzo en blanco que no hacía más que recordarle aquel rostro sufriente, desencajado, balbuceando y negando a sus palabras, una y otra vez. No había nada más, no había otra memoria, ni otra idea u otro pensamiento. Sólo dolor.

"Yo hubiera preferido que "esto" nunca sucediera…".

Harry se había ido, como él había planeado, como él había decidido. Draco había regresado a Inglaterra porque había un camino que resarcir, buenas acciones que lo exculparían de un pasado lleno de malos actos. Ayudar a Harry era sólo un paso, igual que con Neville… igual que con Joe… igual… sólo era apoyo, sólo era un poco de atención… debió ser igual, pero no se sentía así.

El rubio se mantuvo parado, allí, a un lado del lavaplatos, hacia el lugar donde se había refugiado, lejos del moreno. Su mano continuaba sobre sus labios, sus ojos fijos en el espacio donde el hombre había desaparecido y su corazón seguía galopando con fuerza, irrefrenable, azotando sus costillas, sus pulmones, su cabeza y sus oídos. Se preguntó si ese era el motivo de aquel dolor tan complejo y profundo, ese que percibía pero que no lograba identificar su ubicación. Un malestar desconocido y deslocalizado. ¿Por qué? Había sido su elección.

Ahora tenía tiempo para Theo y Lucy.

* * *

Se había aparecido en un conocido lugar del parque cercano a Grimmauld Place. Estaba nevando.

Sabía dónde estaba, así que sólo debió dar un par de pasos, antes de dejarse caer sobre una de las bancas de madera. Sin importarle que su ropa se empapara, que la humedad le subiera por el bajo de los pantalones o a través de la madera mojada del asiento. Tal vez fuera porque el exterior se había convertido en una materialidad insignificante, una nimiedad que no alcanzaba a tocar la verdad de sus sensaciones, ni sus sentimientos, ni las percepciones de su alma pasmada. Desencajada. Entonces y de algún modo ligero, menguante, la nieve comenzó a asentarse sobre sus botas, sobre su abrigo firmemente apretado en su mano derecha… pero la que caía sobre sus muslos se derretía con facilidad, tal vez ocurriera lo mismo sobre sus hombros y su cabello.

En algún momento comenzó a sentirse adormecido. Para ese entonces su cuerpo se agitaba con violencia, no sentía los dedos de las manos, ni sus pies, ni siquiera su rostro.

Un hombre lo miró, mientras avanzaba apresuradamente por el sinuoso camino de adoquines. Parecía querer escapar del frío y de esos delicados copos de hielo, deslizándose con fragilidad a través del aire plácido, danzando trágicamente hacia el suelo. Antes de darse cuenta, el hombre ya había desaparecido y el parque yacía en completo silencio, otra vez. El sonido de los vehículos era lejano y desacompasado, pero casi no los escuchaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?

Regresó caminando a casa. Normalmente demoraba quince minutos cuando los recorría con Teddy. En esta ocasión, le parecieron una eternidad. En cuanto vislumbro la entrada de Grimmauld Place, las luces encendidas de la sala de estar, le hicieron fruncir el ceño. Por un esperanzador momento pensó en Draco, pero el rubio nunca había pisado su casa y seguramente ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía.

Como pudo, arrastró los pies hasta el interior, unos ojos castaños lo miraron con sorpresa.

-Por Dios, Harry, ¿qué te pasó?-

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí quedamos con el Dios Vishnú! =D

Creo que todxs sabíamos que el "secreto" de Harry tenía que revelarse, pero este no es el mejor momento para que Draco lidie con sus sentimientos. Pero la destrucción puede venir en más de una forma… =/ Al menos Harry no pasará su depresión solo (¿?)

Espero alcanzar a editar todo para el próximo sábado, sino nos vemos sin falta el 24 con el gran Dios Shiva. ¡Palabra!

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


End file.
